Ohana: No One Gets Left Behind
by Tiger Sunrise
Summary: Ohana means family. How would the Scoobies lives have changed had things gone differently from 'Intervention'? What if they had gotten in the Winnebago and left? TWO AUTHOR COLLABORATION : TEQUILA SUNRISE and TIGERWOLF. (FINISHED!!!) (Chap 15 edited.)
1. Reese's Bites and Bandaids

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Zip. Zero. Ziltch. A big fat goose egg. Nadda. Ok. I'm out of synonyms now. lol  
  
Timeframe: Directly follows Intervention. AU from there.  
  
Title: Ohana: No One Gets Left Behind  
  
Actors/Authors: Tequila Sunrise as Buffy, Dawn, Anya. Tigerwolf as Spike, Xander, Giles. Willow and Tara are shared.  
  
Authors Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok. Here it is. Thanks to all of you who are coming to this through Sunrise and my first collaboration, The Heart Of The Matter. This is based on a personal challenge that we've given ourselves. Change minor things at the end of S5 to keep Buffy from dying and Tara from getting brainsucked. This is what we came up with. Also, we finally get an explanation about where that stupid Winnabago came from, lol. This was also inspired by a real drive on both our parts to "improve" the end of Intervention. I mean, come on. Who liked that she just left him there, huh? And the title? It's from Disney's Lilo & Stitch. The entire quote is: "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind." Who hasn't wanted to see Spike become a member of the Scooby family, without use of his new soul? Well, here it is. Enjoy, and please review!!!  
  
  
  
"What you did.. For me.. For Dawn.. That was real. I won't forget it."  
  
She turned her back then, walking out of the crypt. Spike stared at the door for quite some time after she left. Maybe there was hope, after all...  
  
She was focusing on Dawn on the walk home, not the atrocious bot, not Glory, not anyone. Just Dawn. She was looking at the Walgreens sign. She went in. She found herself in the candy aisle, holding a bag of Reese's Bites, and jelly beans. The pink ones were Dawn's favorites. She bought some disinfectant, gauze, tape, and bandaging cloth, and got rung out. Their first aid kit was getting bare. Her feet carried her to Spike's crypt. She didn't knock. When did she ever? Just went downstairs. Called once. "Spike?"  
  
No answer. There was a lump on the floor halfway between the ladder and the bed. A lump made of semi-conscious vampire.  
  
She dropped the bag, walked over him. "Spike."  
  
Spike's head felt as if there was an elephant tap-dancing on his brain. Still, he managed to turn his head enough to see her through the one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut. Lips moved, no sound.  
  
She didn't... didn't want to carry him. "Spike. C'mon. Get up."  
  
Slow nod. Got his arms under him, doing his best to ignore the incredible pain radiating from everywhere at once. Made it to his hands and knees. Crawled to the bed. Tried to climb on, but his left leg wouldn't support his whole weight. 'Fracture,' he thought. Shifted his weight to the other leg and pushed up. Lay across the foot of the bed.  
  
She went back, picked up the bag, and asked, "Can you sit up? I wanna... I wanna fix you."  
  
He rolled over, sat up extremely slowly. There was an audible grating of multiple broken ribs as he did so. Licked his lips, tried to talk, failed. Licked them again. "...Buffy... You... Couldn't keep away from me, huh?" He would have been smirking, if his lips weren't swollen and bloody from taking an involuntary bite out of a glass.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and opened the bag, pulling out the things she bought for the first aid kit at home. Pulled out peroxide, cottonballs, antiseptic cream, bandages, cloth, and gauze.  
  
He watched her curiously, his chin resting on his chest because his head had suddenly become too heavy to hold up.  
  
She frowned down at the bag of Reese's Bites, then pulled them out, too, to place in his hands.  
  
He looked at it. Started to say something, but coughed hard instead. Recovered. "What...?"  
  
She shrugged self-consciously. Opened the peroxide, wetted a cottonball, and started dabbing at the cuts over his face.  
  
Sharp intake of air to mask a hiss of pain. He didn't pull back, though. Coughed again.  
  
She gave a small frown, then blew a stream of cool air on the places she was disinfecting.  
  
He held his head up a little, to allow her better access to the cuts around his chin. Kept watching her through one eye.  
  
She didn't use bandages on his face. Except on the gash on his cheek. She would look, every once in a while into his eyes, or eye, rather, hold his gaze, then break it to make sure her perusal of his face was perfect.  
  
He twitched a little when she put the bandage on his cheek, his hands playing with the bag of Reese's bites.  
  
She reached down, tore the seal, and opened the bag, stealing a piece. Finally, "You're supposed to eat them."  
  
"Oh." Looked in the bag. It was really hard to have good depth perception with one eye. He missed twice before he got a hand in the bag. Removed a piece, held it up. Bit it in half, and examined the inside. Peanut butter. It was as good with chocolate as it was with graham crackers.  
  
She was done with his face, and she felt a little better. "Come on. Go to bed."  
  
He couldn't resist. "Was that an invitation?"  
  
"Only in your wettest dreams."  
  
He chuckled, but it turned into a cough. Handed the bag of candy to her as he situated himself against the pile of pillows.  
  
His shirt was torn, and it looked gross. At least his sheets were clean. "I'd um... lose the shirt, you don't wanna stain your sheets."  
  
Bit back yet another comment. He started to peel off his shirt, and made a quiet sound when it stuck to something. Something that was still attached to him. Carefully, he pulled the sliced flap of skin free of the shirt, then removed the shirt the rest of the way, dropping it on the floor at the side of his bed.  
  
Buffy almost gagged. There was a hole in his chest, his sides were black and blue, and an ungodly shade of purple, and swollen. A strip of his skin hung loosely from his torso. For her. For Dawn.  
  
He leaned back against the pillows, closing his eye and ignoring the pain in his back from the fall down the elevator shaft. He was unaware of Buffy's almost gagging.  
  
She walked forward, setting the candy on the floor. He had taken this kind of beating. Oh, god... She walked back down, grabbed the peroxide, and started swabbing.  
  
He yelped in surprise at the sudden pain and sat up. Too fast. His head swam.  
  
He looked worse than Angel when he came back from the hell dimension. And it was of his own accord and- "Shit! I- I was just-"  
  
"S'ok." His eye opened again. Not much, but enough to see her. "Really, Slayer. You don't have-"  
  
"Yes." It was firm, but raw at the same time. "I do."  
  
No answer to that. She didn't have to. Even if she thought she did. Not that he wasn't grateful for the help. God knows he wouldn't have even made it to the bed if she hadn't come back, but still. "Thanks...", very quiet. Almost an exhale.  
  
"Welcome." It was uncomfortable. She cleaned the wounds, the hole, taped his skin together as best she could. She put on hand lightly on his right set of ribs.  
  
Tensed up, let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and a whimper.  
  
Broken. She'd guessed as much when she had seen the bruising. "All of them?"  
  
"All on the right. All but the bottom two on the left." Said through his teeth. Even the gentlest touch was excruciating. Coughed again, and moaned at the pain in his sides.  
  
She frowned. "Did you puncture a lung?"  
  
"Not with my ribs. Glory did. With her finger." He pointed at the bandaged hole in his chest.  
  
"Bitch." The word rolled through her. She'd have loved to have choked the skanky whore with her own shoes.  
  
Spike gave a half smile. "I insulted her."  
  
She nodded. "Good." Wiped at the corner of his mouth. "You opened that up again." Handed him the candy bag. "Here. I'm gonna wrap your ribs."  
  
He nodded and slowly ate a piece of the candy. "I told her that you were gonna kick her skanky, lopsided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion-victim, ex-god like her."  
  
Buffy let out a chuckle. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "Good one."  
  
He gave a half smile, not enough to reopen any wounds this time. "I also told her that the Key was Bob Barker."  
  
Another laugh. She was starting to tie off his ribs. "I wish."  
  
He was on a roll. "Actually, I said that it was that guy on TV. That show. The price show. Where people guess what stuff costs. And two of her little flunkies provided me with the title and the guy's name." Coughing chuckle.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Stop. You shouldn't laugh."  
  
"I know, but that was funny." Ate another piece of candy. "I think these things are addictive."  
  
"They are."  
  
"Ah." He looked at her, his one eyed gaze slightly resembling a curious parrot. "Are we having a bonding moment?" Joking tone. After all, this was the longest conversation that didn't involve her deliberately inflicting serious bodily harm on him. A milestone if he'd ever seen one.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Give me the candy."  
  
Clutched it to his stomach. "No. I want it."  
  
She smiled. "Fine." She tied the last rib off.  
  
He looked at the candy, then at her, then held it out. "I changed my mind."  
  
She took a few out, munched on them. Started packing the supplies back in the plastic bag.  
  
He reclined against the pillows again, watching her and fighting sleep. Buffy was being nice to him, and she'd laughed at his jokes, THREE times, and she was helping him.. And who could forget the fact that she'd kissed him earlier? He should have gotten beaten up for her a lot sooner.  
  
She walked to his fridge, and made a mug of blood, heated it, and sat it on the stand next to the bed.  
  
Spike didn't move. In the time it had taken her to get the blood, he had fallen asleep. His breathing was shallow, showing that he wasn't in a deep sleep yet. If he had been, he wouldn't have been breathing at all. Or at least, that's what most vampires did.  
  
She put a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
  
That same eye opened a crack. "Yeah?"  
  
She jerked her hand back. "Blood, on the night stand."  
  
"Sorry. I'll clean it up later..."  
  
"No... um... in a mug."  
  
He glanced over, with the irrational urge to whack himself on the forehead. "Oh. Right. Thanks." Didn't make any move toward it. "But I'm not hungry. Just... tired." There was a weariness in his voice that she'd never heard before. He was beyond exhausted. He was quite literally dead. If he hadn't been a vampire, he would have been in a morgue.  
  
She felt uneasy with this Spike. Perverted, sarcastic Spike was easy to deal with. "Right. I'll let you sleep." She picked the mug back up. "I'll put this in the fridge."  
  
"Thanks... Luv?"  
  
She resisted the urge to snap at him for calling her that. "What?"  
  
"Don't tell Dawn... How bad I am, ok? I.. Don't want the Bit to worry."  
  
She nodded. "All right."  
  
"Thank you." Eye closed. "For everything..."  
  
She stood still, till his breathing stopped. She looked under his bed, yanking out a spare blanket, to spread over his now bandaged body. She picked up her bag and went to the ladder. Without turning, she said softly, "... Thank *you*, Spike..."  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Buffy hit the punching bag. Again. Again. Again. The non-action was killing her. That and the boredom. Her brain was numb and fuzzy with boredom.... She could feel her brain pooling into useless yogurt....  
  
Back in the main room of the Magic Box, Xander was feeling rather useless. Anya was busy helping a "lovely paying customer", and Giles was reading something that wasn't in English, so he was once again the odd man out. He got up and decided to see what Buffy was doing. Headed for the training room. "Hey Buff, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Snapped out of it. "Hey, Xander. Nothing... nothing, and a little more nothing. You?"  
  
Sat on a box. "About the same. I'm starting to wish that I'd taken Will up on the invitation to go with her, Tara, and Dawn to the fair."  
  
She sighed. "I bet you are."  
  
He imitated her sigh and exaggerated it.  
  
She laughed, shoved a hand at him playfully.  
  
He caught it, pulled her to him, and actually managed, through element of surprise only, to pin her to the mat. His eyes got big. "Did I just pin the Slayer?"  
  
Her eyes were huge. But she let Xander have a victory. "Only if you don't brag to people."  
  
"Ok. I won't brag to people." Stood up, turned his back on her. "Only demons and vampires. They aren't people."  
  
"Uh!!! Xander! No way."  
  
"Maybe I'll put an add in all the good demon newspapers. Bloodsuckers Weekly, the Hell Post... Maybe I'll even put a add in the Human Eaters Anonymous leaflet..."  
  
She pounced him. "I don't think so."  
  
"Oof!" He hit the mat on his stomach, and still continued. "You know, it might even make a good field trip. I'm sure Anya could give me an address for a demon school..."  
  
She started ruffling his hair.  
  
"Hey! Quit it!" He swatted at her backwards, trying to roll over. "Or I'll ask Anya to call all her demon friends and- ACK!"  
  
She glared at him. "And what?"  
  
He chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't really hurt him. "I'll tell her to tell them that the Slayer's losing her edge."  
  
She smirked. "I LET you win."  
  
"I know that, but THEY wouldn't. What're you gonna do about it, Little Miss Tough Girl?"  
  
"Tell Anya about Mr. Snoogles, the huggable bear."  
  
He blanched. "No. She hasn't noticed the lump under the mattress yet. Please. I won't tell. I promise."  
  
She nodded. "Good."  
  
"Let me up then, pretty please?"  
  
She rolled, then stood.  
  
He clambered up. "And next time, leave the hair alone."  
  
She sniffed superiorly. "I'm the best."  
  
"Yeah... yeah. Well, I think I do pretty good for a normal human."  
  
She gave him a sincere smile. "You're the best for anyone."  
  
He grinned, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thanks. And you are the best, Buff."  
  
She hugged him back, snuggling to him. He was so... comforting. So Xander.  
  
The back door opened, and Spike limped in, taking in the sight of the hugging pair for a moment before saying, "So, I take it the super friends have finally started a soddin' support group." He sat on a box to take the weight off his healing leg.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Xander slightly.  
  
Xander stared at Spike, took in his bruised and beaten features. Forced himself to keep it at least semi-civil. "Hey, Evil Dead. Take a job as a speed bump?"  
  
Spike looked up. Both eyes open, although one was still more so than the other and they were both puffy. "You bloody well know what happened to me Harris. Sod off."  
  
Xander shook his head. "I was going to check on Giles anyway." He walked back into the other room. "Don't let Dead Boy Junior push you around, Buff," he called back.  
  
Buffy looked from Xander, to Spike, not quite sure if she should be following Xander out into the shop. But the door closed and solved the problem for her.  
  
The moment Xander was out of the room, Spike sagged slightly. He rubbed at his leg gingerly.  
  
She sat on a mat. "Hey."  
  
Spike grunted, feeling around his femur, gauging the rate of healing. "Hey, Slayer."  
  
"If you set it, I can splint it."  
  
"It's fine. I already had it in a splint last night and most of today. It's knitted enough for me to walk." Raised an eyebrow. "Was that a hint of caring that I caught there, Slayer?"  
  
Buffy gave a huff of amusement. "Oh yeah. All there in the front seat of the Care Bus. Uh huh."  
  
He gave her a half grin. "So I see."  
  
She turned the topic. "Have you not learned that daylight is a hindrance to you?"  
  
"Not when the back alley has direct sewer access." Gestured toward the door. "Maybe half a foot of sunlight. No problem. And also, it's cloudy." He made an amused sound. "Huh."  
  
Non-committal noise. "What?"  
  
He shook his head, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Just reminded myself of something funny. That's all."  
  
He better not have been making fun of her. "I'm sure it's twisted and sick."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's not actually. Want to hear it?"  
  
"Why not?" She stood, started to pound the bag again.  
  
"Ok. One time, Dru was laying on a table, staring at the ceiling, blathering on about there being confused stars up there. I rolled over next to the table, that was when I was in the wheelchair.." Slight accusation in the tone there. "And told her that, for one thing, we were inside, so no stars. And also, it was day." Chuckled to himself.  
  
She rolled her eyes, hit the bag a bit harder. "Much with the crazy ho- ness."  
  
He was quiet at that. Stared at the wall, went back to rubbing his leg.  
  
The thought of her with Angel made her skin crawl. Solid kick. A seam in the bag popped. Spike glanced over at the Slayer. "Little too hard there, eh luv?"  
  
She frowned. "Old bag. I've gotta get a new one." Of course, kicking a brand new bag would produce the same result, but...  
  
He chuckled. "So. How goes the good guy life?"  
  
"Hell whores abound. That's about it. How goes the evil undeadness?"  
  
"Same answer. How's Niblet?"  
  
Big, huge, worried sigh. "A Key that can open a portal to an untold hell dimension. So, ya know, she's great."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Poor girl. She doesn't deserve all this. First she finds out that she's some sort of mystical Key, then she loses her mother..." Almost unnoticeable voice crack. "Then to top it off, she's stuck on a hellmouth with a stupid bint of a hellgod after her. It's just..." He shrugged. "I don't know. Not fair, I guess."  
  
She hit her bag again, more sand falling. "Yeah... it's hard for her."  
  
"It shouldn't be. She should be... I don't know. Whatever teenagers do these days for fun."  
  
She said, somewhat reminiscently, "Necking with some guy at the movies that you have every intention of breaking up with after the Winter Formal, and being shallow, and only worrying about how in God's name you're supposed to pass History."  
  
"Cor. Things sure have changed." Made a face at himself. "But of course they have. It's been over a hundred years since I was a teenager."  
  
"Yeah... Way with the old, Grampa Fangs."  
  
He snorted. "I'm half the age of a certain poofter, if you will remember."  
  
How did it still sting? "But still, over nine times my age."  
  
He made a quick calculation. 1981-1854 =128. "I'm one hundred and twenty eight years older than you."  
  
"Right. Old as dirt."  
  
Straightened up. "Dirt, is quite older than me, thank you." Thought a moment. "Actually, I'm the youngest Master in the Order now, I guess."  
  
She glanced at him. "Gonna keep the tradition?"  
  
Cocked his head. "Scuze me? Tradition?"  
  
"Ya know, sire someone else to be a pain in my ass?"  
  
He shook his head. "Two things, one, I can't stand fledglings. And two, chip. Can't bite a person, can't sire."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Right."  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Sides, I'm keeping the 'pain in your ass' privilege all to myself."  
  
She snorted. "Take a number." Walked into the main store, tapped Giles' on the shoulder.  
  
The Watcher looked up. "Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"My bag is broken."  
  
He looked confused. "Your.. bag.. Oh. Yes. We'll get a new one." Studied the text in front of him. His eyes lit up. "Buffy?"  
  
"What? When can we get a new one?"  
  
"Not for some time, if I'm reading this right." He gave her a smile. "How would you feel about going on vacation? All of us. You, me, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya."  
  
"A... vacation?? Giles... Apocalypse..? Say it with me..."  
  
Giles chuckled. "There will be no apocalypse. If we get out of town for a month." He tapped the text. "This says that Glory gets one shot at opening the portal, in two weeks. If she doesn't have the Key, she can't open it, and she can't get the Key if we're not here."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "You're sure?? Read it again. Make sure.... make sure, before I tell Dawn."  
  
He smiled. "I've read it about ten times now. I'm sure. We can probably leave this afternoon. Just the seven of us."  
  
She laughed. A truly happy noise, spilling from her throat.  
  
Xander and Anya came out from behind a bookcase, holding hands. "I take it Giles gave you the good news?", Xander asked, grinning ear to ear.  
  
She launched herself at Xander, her rock, hugging him.  
  
Xander laughed and spun around with Buffy. "We're going on VACATION!!"  
  
Spike was leaning in the doorway, watching, listening. This was good. Dawn would be safe. But... 'just the seven of us..' Not him. Oh well, he shouldn't have hoped. He turned, letting the door close behind him.  
  
When Xander let Buffy down, she looked at Giles contemplatively. "What about Spike?"  
  
Giles looked up. "What about him?"  
  
"Glory's gonna be pissed when she can't find us. I don't really relish the thought of explaining to Dawn that Spike's dead." She thought about it. "Like... completely."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy, thinking. Like it or not, Spike hadn't given them up. And God knew he'd had plenty of chances. "Her scabby guys did take him right out of the crypt the last time. They know where he is." He made a face. "I am not sticking up for him. I'm stating a fact. He can dust for all I care."  
  
"And... like him or not, he's a good fighter, and makes Dawn feel safer."  
  
Giles sighed. "And he can drive. Ok. We'll ask him along." He looked at Buffy. "But you know Spike, Buffy. He may very well refuse to come."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. If I can't convince him, Dawn will."  
  
Xander spoke up. "One problem. None of us has a car that can carry eight people. Especially if we don't want Spike to incinerate."  
  
Buffy took charge. "Leave it to me."  
  
========================================================================== ===============  
  
Spike was lounging on his couch, having made his way back to the crypt through the sewers, watching a rerun of a Winnie The Pooh cartoon. He switched over to Passions when he heard Slayer footsteps upstairs.  
  
Buffy walked in his crypt, and down the ladder. "Hey."  
  
Glanced up from where he was trying to decide if he'd seen this episode before. "Yeah? You here to say goodbye?"  
  
She frowned, he was ruining her pitch. "How do you feel about roadtrips?"  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Huh?"  
  
She sat on a sarcophagus, swinging her legs. "How do you feel about roadtrips?"  
  
"Uh.. They're okay, I guess. Never really been on one. Closest thing was when Dru and I stole a German truck in World War Two."  
  
What a great lead-in. "So... you can steal cars?"  
  
He stared at her, a grin quirking his lips. "Yeah. Any particular reason?"  
  
"We... uh... need a big car, or, van, whatever."  
  
"Oh. So, you're finally getting off your moral high horse, eh, Slayer?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "No. I'm saving the world. Again."  
  
He thought for a moment, going over a list of nearby car dealers. Oh, perfect. "What about a RV?"  
  
"Like a camper thing?"  
  
"A Winnabago, I think."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But."  
  
Her whole thought train wrecked. "But what?"  
  
He grinned. Evil grin. "You have to do a couple of things for me in return."  
  
She took four whole steps back. "Hell no. The Bot is as close to this as- "  
  
He laughed. "Not at all what I meant, Slayer. Relax. I don't bite. Hard."  
  
Her nose curled at the innuendo in his tone. "What, Spike?"  
  
He chuckled. "One, stop bloody kicking me around all the time. If you want something, just ask. I think I've earned that."  
  
Grudging nod. Kick The Spike was her favorite way to relieve tension, it just wasn't fair.  
  
"And two..." He paused, considering. His first thought would probably not only got him banned from the road trip, but she'd probably also personally hand him back to Glory. So, second idea. "Be nice."  
  
The concept was foreign to her. "What? I'm sorry. I'm confused."  
  
"Then please allow me to clarify. When we're with your friends, you treat me with the respect that I deserve. Be nice. You might be surprised what it gets you. After all, I fell in love with you and all you've ever done is beat the soddin' crap out of me. You never know what being nice might do." He looked at her. "Maybe nice is too strong a word. Be civil."  
  
She moved her mouth twice. Then, "Civil."  
  
He smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. It was only for a second, and then his face went back to normal. "Ok then. Let's go get a Winnabago." Stood up, heading into a tunnel.  
  
She followed him closely. "What does... civil entail? Like, PLEASE pass the salt?"  
  
"That's a start. The way I treat Dawn is nice. Take a step down from there."  
  
"You teach her to CHEAT at poker. That is not NICE, that's delinquency."  
  
"I said the way I treat her, not what I teach her. And I seem to remember a certain person asking me to steal a car?"  
  
She winced, then said, "I am saving the world, the only way I know how. It's ethical, in a round about way."  
  
He paused and turned to her. "I know. You're only protecting Dawn. I admire you for it, Slayer. Your family, your friends. You're... blessed." He began climbing up a ladder.  
  
She was taken aback. The... sincerity, the... sadness? in his voice. She caught up with him. "You protected Dawn, too. You might have to again. Um... thanks in advance."  
  
They were on a second level tunnel now. Spike just nodded to her, pondering the markings on the walls. They almost looked like street signs, but not in English.  
  
She tapped his shoulder.  
  
He turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"That was civil."  
  
Again, that quick smile. "That it was." Went back to studying the signs. "Where was it...?"  
  
She was cold. "Today? Maybe? I still have to pack."  
  
"Civil..." He decided to do the slightly silly thing that had gone through his mind when he had realized where they were and what he was doing. In a respectable Bugs Bunny voice, he said, "I think we should have taken the right turn at Albuquerque."  
  
Her arms were goosebumped. She turned around and started trudging the opposite direction, grumbling under her breath.  
  
He snorted. "I'm kidding, Slayer. God. Take a joke. We're here."  
  
She turned to follow him again. "Well, excuse me if we're not all cozy at thirty below room temperature."  
  
He began climbing up a metal ladder. "I'm not 'cozy', I'm bleedin cold. And I want out of here as much as you do. I don't like being in the tunnels when I'm not at full strength. There're a lot of things in this town that have it in for me, Slayer." He pushed open the manhole cover, relieved to see that it was very cloudy. Climbed out, turned around and offered her a hand.  
  
She hesitated a moment, then placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, the touch and action full of caring. He also released her as soon as he was sure she was on her feet. He trotted across the street to an RV dealership. Considered the fence. Normally, he would simply jump over, but in his condition... He began shoving an empty dumpster closer to the fence. His mangled body straining with the effort.  
  
Buffy elbowed him out of her way. She shoved it against the fence, with very little trouble. Spike climbed onto it laboriously, trying not to show how much pain he was actually in. He clambered over the fence and carefully went down the other side, then disappeared around a large RV.  
  
"So.. uh... how do you steal a car?" Buffy asked him as she jumped over the fence, landing in a crouch. She stopped, stood, frowned. "Did you break something else?"  
  
Spike had straightened up as fast as he could when she'd come over the fence, but the pain showed through the mask of normalcy that he wore. "Naw. I'm fine." Limped to the door of a suitable Winnabago, and began digging in his pocket.  
  
Buffy sighed, figuring the civil thing would be to let it go. "We can't have you about to kick off, Spike. You gotta heal up."  
  
"I am not about to 'kick off', Slayer." He pulled a lock pick set out of his pocket, began searching through them for the right size. "Make me sound like a bleedin' Manchester United game," he muttered.  
  
"Never got the big deal about soccer."  
  
He winced. "Football, Slayer... Never mind." He'd already picked the lock expertly. Held the door open for her. "Check it out. See if it'll do. There are plenty of others to choose from."  
  
She walked in, and walked directly back out. "Smells. Lots. And football is what guys watch on Sunday in the fall in America. What you English people do is soccer. And... Whoo! A ball goes from one side of the field to the other. I don't get it. Where's the big?"  
  
"I've been in America too long." He walked to the next Winnabago, a really big, beautiful one. "Don't know what it is for humans, I just like watching the ball. Like a cat." He made a 'meow' sound as he began to pick the new lock.  
  
She grinned. "It's pretty."  
  
"Only the best for the lady," he said, opening the door for her again. "You can see what you think of the inside."  
  
She walked in, and sighed. Clean. And big and roomy. Breathed in deeply. No smell. She plopped down in the driver's seat. "Perfect."  
  
He stayed outside the door. "Good. Now, reach up to the driver's side vanity mirror. There should be a set of keys."  
  
She did, fished around for a minute, then grinned triumphantly. Held them out to him. "Are we committing grand theft auto?"  
  
"Uh uh. You have to start it. Then I can come in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It belongs to the person who starts it. Private property." He leaned against an invisible door. "See?"  
  
"Oh." She started the RV, praying it wouldn't just take off. "But... is this grand theft auto?"  
  
"Think of it as an extended test drive. We'll bring it back."  
  
"Ok." She scooted to the passenger's seat.  
  
He climbed in with minor difficulty. "Got one more job for you, luv. Get out, and break the chains on the gate. We don't want to mess up our shiny new fenders, do we?"  
  
She followed his orders, the chains giving her a little trouble, and when they finally broke, she gave a satisfied snort and got back in the Winnabago.  
  
Spike drove through the now open gates and headed for the Summers house. "We'll need to get supplies from everyone's places. And, if I'm going to be driving when the sun is out, we need a whole lot of aluminum foil to cover most of the front window. The others have blinds."  
  
She nodded. "Giles can drive, too."  
  
Spike grinned, not taking his eyes off the road. There was a big difference between driving a classic DeSoto and an apartment on wheels. Parked on the street outside the Summers residence. "Go on in. Dawn and the witches should be home now."  
  
She nodded. "Go pack. Don't forget weapons."  
  
He shook his head. "I have to wait in here now. The clouds are gone. It's ok. We can stop by my crypt last. I don't have much to grab." He got up to avoid the sunlight that was about to come through the front windshield, went and sat in the booth. "Maybe you should call the rest of your pals, ask them to be all packed and at the magic shop in... Three hours?"  
  
She nodded. "We'll stop at the butcher's on our way out." She slipped out of the Winnabago and into her house to pack.  
  
He yawned. Big, long day. He got up and headed for the bedroom in the back, not wanting anyone to even guess how badly he was still hurting. It would be better if he got some sleep before the Scoobies got on board.  
  
End, part one. This is Tequila. I'm sorry this took so long to get up. It's my senior year, and it's kind of kicking my ass. I've been super busy and neglecting stuff in favor of getting 5 hours of sleep. Again, I'm sorry. I'll do better. AND!!!!! I HAVE FINISHED THE NEXT CHAP TO CONVOLUTED!!!!!!!! IT'S GONNA BE UP BY SUNDAY!!! Thanks so much for sticking with me. Always. Tequila 


	2. Ohana

Disclaimer, etc.: See chap one.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: This is an exciting chap. It's the last place where we have used anything that is exactly like what happened in the show. After this, we're totally AU and on a ROADTRIP!! YAY!  
  
  
  
Dawn lugged her bag to the Winnabago, letting out a big breath as she heaved it inside. She was pretty sure her room was bare, except for the bedframe, which she had left. She dragged it to the back room, where Buffy said to stash it. She opened the door, backing into the room, tugging on the strap of her enormous, but still bulging bag. Her foot got caught under the bag, and she lost her balance, spilling backwards onto the bed. "Whoof!"  
  
And onto Spike's sore ribs. "Ah!" He popped awake. Noticed who was in the room. "Bit?"  
  
She bounced up quickly, spun to look at him. "Spike! I'm so-" stopped as she saw his beaten visage. And it had been two days healing. Her mouth opened into a soft 'o', her eyes filling with guilt.  
  
He offered her what he hoped was a reassuring grin. "Hey, Niblet. Lookin' forward to the vacation?"  
  
She reached out one hand to feather her fingers over a bruise on his face. "I'm so sorry." She sounded so much older than she should have.  
  
He cupped her cheek. "It's not your fault, Bit. I'm glad I did it. Kept you safe. Kept all you safe. It was worth it." Gave her a half pat on the head. "Now, are you looking forward to the vacation?"  
  
She gave him a bright smile, all for his benefit. "Yeah. It'll be so cool." And a part of her was excited. She bit her lip a moment, then confided, "I've never been on a roadtrip."  
  
He leaned toward her. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
She nodded. She loved it when Spike told her stuff.  
  
Grinned at her. "I've never been on a roadtrip either." Tapped her on the nose. "Don't tell, or I'll have to hurt you."  
  
Enthused smile. "Promise. So... we can be like... newbies together."  
  
He chuckled, hiding a cough. "Yeah. That's a good way to think of it." He glanced at her mammoth bag. "Did you remember the kitchen sink? Or did you run out of room before you got downstairs?"  
  
She grinned charmingly. "I left the bedframe and dressers. What more do you want?"  
  
He grinned, playfully poking her ribs. "I guessed as much."  
  
She gave a small giggle, with a tiny snort, and covered her mouth with her hand in mortification.  
  
He chuckled and grinned. "Hmm. I'll have to file that away for future use."  
  
She glowered at him, the blush on her cheeks making it MUCH less threatening. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
He laughed quietly. "I'm evil, remember? Try me. Sides, what would you do to stop me?"  
  
She gave him a self-satisfied grin. "I'll tell Xander you watch Winnie the Pooh."  
  
"He wouldn't believe you."  
  
She shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I don't even know if you really do. But he wouldn't care even if HE didn't believe me. He'd tell everyone. Prolly take a special trip down to Willy's, too."  
  
Spike made a fake mortified face. "Oh no. I couldn't have the demon community thinking that I'm useless, now can I? Oh. Wait. They already do. Don't worry, Bit. Don't give me a reason, and you're safe."  
  
Relieved face. "Good." She smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go help Buffy still." She gave a small wave.  
  
Spike settled back on the bed again. "Good idea. I'm sure Buffy needs all the help you can give her. See you later, Bit."  
  
She stopped at the doorway, turned, and stepped close to the bed again, frowning. She leaned forward and gently kissed the sharp edge of one cut cheekbone. "Thank you, Spike." She ducked her head, as though embarrassed, and left the Winnebago quickly.  
  
All he could do was touch a hand to his cheek, and stare at the door. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad week after all.  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
"DAAAAAWN!!!!" Buffy called desperately from her bedroom, "WHY DO YOU STEAL MY PANTS!?!?"  
  
Dawn trooped up the stairs to lean against her sister's doorjamb. "Because I want to. Don't worry. I packed all your clothes I stole, so, one way or the other, you've got 'em."  
  
She gave Dawn a measured glare, simply for the reason that it was warranted. "I could choke you."  
  
Dawn grinned, then walked in the room, and looped her arms around Buffy's waist from the back, hugging her. "Thank you for asking Spike."  
  
Buffy reached one hand back to pat Dawn's head, and scrunched back against her in a hug. "You're welcome. Now come on. Let's make sure Willow and Tara are packed, too, and get a move on."  
  
========================================================================== =======  
  
Willow and Tara sat on one side of the booth, holding hands, while Buffy and Dawn sat on the other side. "Did you guys have fun?" the Slayer inquired.  
  
Dawn grinned, "Oh yeah... I had cotton candy, candied apples, and a funnel cake. And! I flirted my way into getting a stuffed elephant."  
  
Spike was driving, but he was listening. They were on their way to the Magic Box to pick up the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
Buffy laughed, and patted her sister on the back. "Go you, Dawnie, with the feminine wiles."  
  
Tara smiled shyly. "Dawn had a full day. We rode every ride there twice."  
  
Willow nodded. "Maybe three times..."  
  
"Anyone throw up?", Spike called from the drivers seat. They were at a red light.  
  
Tara gave a small laugh. "I almost did on the.... uh... spinny thing."  
  
Dawn's eyes rounded. "Oh, man. Her face was grey. It was the sickest thing."  
  
Willows thumb stroked over the back of Tara's hand comfortingly. "Yeah... she felt bad."  
  
Spike chuckled. "And you still went on it again?" Light turned green, Winnabago began moving again.  
  
Tara's smile brightened at Willow's touch. "Yeah. It was still fun."  
  
Buffy wished she had gone. She missed fairs.  
  
Spike fell silent. Trying to remember when the last time he'd done anything like that. Scared himself when the most recent thing he remembered was Woodstock. The first one. Coughed a little. Continued watching the road.  
  
Everyone heard it, but politely ignored it. Except Dawn, who made her way to the front, the brave little toaster, and sat in the passenger's seat. "Y'ok?"  
  
He cleared his throat, hid his surprise at the taste of his own blood being swallowed. His lung hadn't knitted yet. Nodded at Dawn. "I'm fine, Bit. Just a little eager to pick up the Watcher, the Whelp and Demon Girl. So I won't have to drive anymore and can keep from incinerating."  
  
She nodded, but kept him company in the front, looking pointedly at him as she drew the safety belt over her shoulder to clasp at her waist.  
  
He sighed, but buckled his belt at the next stop light. After all, flying out the front window might not kill him, but the sunlight on the other side of it would.  
  
Dawn shifted nervously. "Is there enough tin foil for a little bit? I mean... we can pick up more, but it's ok for now?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll do for now. Besides, it's still pretty cloudy. And the sun'll be down in a few hours."  
  
She nodded, leaned her head back against the rest, waiting till they got to the store.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, they pulled up outside the Magic Box. Spike put the Winnabago in park and blew the horn, mouthing to Dawn, "I feel like we're carpooling."  
  
She giggled, little more than she would usually, because she was feeling a little bit nervous.  
  
Xander came out of the front door of the shop, dragging a huge box. Spike saw him, and blew the horn again. Loudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on!", Xander yelled, straining to pull the box off the curb.  
  
Giles and Anya followed him out, both carrying three suitcases. Anya paused to lock the shop.  
  
Spike vacated the drivers seat to avoid the sunlight that would come in when Giles opened the door. Sat on the edge of the booth bench, near Buffy. She scootched over, both to avoid them touching, and to give him more room.  
  
With little difficulty, Xander got the box of weapons through the door and shoved it into the back room. Giles and Anya brought their and Xander's suitcases in and left them on the floor halfway between the booth and the bathroom door. Giles got into the drivers seat, and prepared to shift into drive. He would have, except for a sudden shout from Xander as he returned from the bedroom. "WAIT! We can't go yet!"  
  
Giles nearly had a heart attack. "Why not?"  
  
All the females stopped to look at him, every single one of them, at that instant remembering something they'd forgotten.  
  
"It's bad luck to ride in an RV without a name," Xander proclaimed, looking around for people to agree with him.  
  
Spike spoke up. "I thought that was for boats."  
  
Xander nodded. "RVs too. My cousin told me."  
  
Willow nodded, Tara did because Willow did, and Dawn did because she felt stupid, but Buffy just gave him a questioning look. Anya nodded because Xander was speaking. "Very bad luck," The ex-demon intoned.  
  
Spike snorted. "What do you name a Winnabago?"  
  
Willow brightened. "How bout, 'The one that got away'??"  
  
Even Tara groaned slightly.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Naw. How about, 'Road Warrior!' "  
  
Buffy said, "Grand Theft Auto."  
  
Giles thought for a moment. "The Hornblower."  
  
Spike laughed, sending himself into a coughing fit.  
  
Anya piped up, "Winnebago the Pooh?"  
  
And the vampire now choked.  
  
Dawn gave a derisive snort. Thoughtfully she said, "Buffy... what's that word, ya know, that Aunt Sophia use to say all the time..." Dawn had left the passengers seat to sit at Spike's side, on the floor by the booth.  
  
Buffy thought back to her world-traveler aunt. She was great... "Ohana? I think."  
  
Spike snorted. "What's that? A Tahitian sex position?"  
  
Buffy gave him a glare.  
  
Dawn piped up. "Ohana. It means family. And family means that no one gets left behind." Her hand reached up to grab Spike's defensively, giving every person there a thorough look. "No one."  
  
Spike looked down at her, not knowing what to say. No sarcastic remark was forthcoming, so he did the next best thing. Rested a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Unanimous, solemn nods echoed his sentiments.  
  
Giles smiled. "Very well. The 'Ohana' it is. Is there any place else we need to stop before we head out of town? Anyone forget anything?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "I did."  
  
Giles swiveled the seat around. "Oh? What?"  
  
Spike gave her a look. "Bit, you packed the whole house."  
  
She pouted at both of them. "Can you just stop?"  
  
Giles sighed and turned the Ohana around, heading back to the Summers home. Parked outside. "Make it quick, Dawn. We need to get some miles under our belts before the sun goes down."  
  
She nodded, and hopped out, having got the key from Buffy, and slipping in the house. A few minutes she returned with her arms full. She smiled gratefully at Xander for opening the door for her, and climbed in. "Ok," she chirped at Giles. "I'm ready now."  
  
Spike cocked his head at her. "What's all that stuff, Bit?"  
  
She shrugged, and started sorting it in front of their eyes. "Well, Buffy forgot Mr. Gordo." Which she handed up to her sister.  
  
Spike hid a chuckle. A Slayer sleeping with a stuffed animal. Too much.  
  
Buffy gave him a look, and petted her pig's head once.  
  
"And..." She held up a jewelry case, "if Glory finds out, or... anyone breaks in, it's all Mom's jewelry, and this was her favorite book, and, this..." She held up a small statue. "Well, it's lucky, and it's Mom's, too. Her favorite, so she put it by the door, so everyone could see it, too." She looked at Buffy with tentative eyes, the held up a photo of everyone. "And... it's the one off the end table..." She shrugged shyly. "No one gets left behind." Bit her lip suddenly, looking for reassurance, because suddenly everyone looked so serious. "Was I wrong to grab it??"  
  
Spike slowly shook his head, not trusting his voice at that particular moment.  
  
Buffy reached quickly across Spike to touch Dawn's hair. "No, Dawnie. It's very thoughtful and smart... I- I should have thought of it."  
  
Willow gave her a bright smile. "I'm glad you grabbed the picture, too. It's a great one."  
  
Anya frowned at it. "I think I look fat."  
  
Tara just gave her that wonderfully encouraging nod.  
  
Giles gave a quiet chuckle. "Are there any supplies that we need? I believe the kitchenette is fully stocked... Oh." He swiveled around again. "Except for one thing. We'll stop by the butchers and get some blood for Spike."  
  
Spike looked up from where he had been studying a photo of Joyce that was in the jumble of stuff that Dawn had brought in, surprised that the Watcher remembered him. "Uh. I'm fine, really. I can wait till we hit the next town tonight. We should go."  
  
Dawn shook her head forcefully. "I wanna stop." Quietly, for him, "You need to get better."  
  
He gave her one of those rare true smiles and ruffled her hair. "Well. God knows we can't not listen to a teenager."  
  
Giles had already begun heading for the butcher's shop.  
  
She gave him a pretend offended look for daring to mess with her shiny locks, and nodded with a 'Hmmph!' "That's right. Even God knows."  
  
Buffy smiled. Already Dawn looked younger. Less worried, less haggard, less everything she shouldn't have been in the first place. Grand theft auto or not... She was happy about the trip.  
  
Giles parked outside the shop and opened the door, then looked at Spike. "Do you have a preference? Pig, cow...?"  
  
Spike was thoroughly shocked. Ok. When was the other shoe dropping? He glanced at the others, then back at Giles when the shoe did not become apparent. "Uh.. pig, I guess."  
  
"Very well." Giles closed the door behind him, leaving two witches, one Key, one Slayer, one ex-demon, one construction worker, and a very confused vampire behind him.  
  
Dawn had already gone in the bedroom, bringing out books and a portable CD player, bopping her head pleasantly to N'Sync.  
  
Spike just sat in the booth, looking confused to anyone who happened to look at him. Fortunately, Tara, Buffy, and Willow were engrossed in conversation about some TV show, and Xander and Anya were... Well, making out in the bathroom, from what his ears could pick up. No one to notice him. He got up and went into the back room. No one wanted to talk to him, and he knew Giles would want him to drive when the sun went down. Better take a nap.  
  
Buffy grinned at Tara. "I know, but seriously... The season finale SO shouldn't have left us hanging THAT bad." She stood. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab some stuff from the bedroom." She walked in, closed the door softly behind her. "Restin' up?"  
  
Slight chuckle. "Staring at the ceiling is more like it." They felt the Winnabago start moving again, but it was a gentle movement. No hindrance to walking.  
  
She nodded, sat at the foot of the bed. "Have you changed your bandages? It's been a few days. You should have."  
  
Nodded. "This mornin'."  
  
Half smile. "Good. Um... how's... everything mending?"  
  
He moved around a little, testing. "Some good, some not so good. Still got a hole in my lung and my ribs are so sensitive that the shirt hurts. My leg's pretty much normal, though."  
  
Nodded. Geez, so much with the nodding. She stood quickly, then found her bag, started to dig through it. Grabbed a small bottle and emptied a few pills into her hand. "Just a minute." She went out, grabbed a bottled water from the kitchenette, and brought it back, handed him the pills and the water. She shrugged. "They're just super-strength Motrin."  
  
He took the pills. "I dunno if they'll do much good. The makers of this stuff always seem to expect a bloke to have an operating circulatory system." Half grin. "Silly them."  
  
Eye roll. "My my... who'd have thought it? Try to explain that to a doctor. 'But, your pills suck, make some for me! Market the undead!'"  
  
He laugh/coughed. "Yeah. That's the ticket. I might just write them a very strongly worded letter if these don't work."  
  
She snorted. "You do that." She pulled out a medium sized romance novel, and frowned. "I swear to God. I could just kick her ass."  
  
He glanced at her. "Who? For what?"  
  
"If I said, 'Dawn, don't jump off a cliff', you think she'd do it?" She waved the book at him. "I told her to not read this. Not for virgin... well, anything. And she folded the page down where she stopped reading."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "And where did she stop?"  
  
She sighed. "Too far to still have a virgin brain, that's for sure."  
  
He let out a half laugh half snort. "Well, it's up to her family to take care of this sort of thing. If you didn't want her reading it, why was it in the house?"  
  
"It was in my room," she said defensively. "In a DESK. Is NOTHING holy?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not when you have siblings. Especially younger ones. Believe me. I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Grumbled.  
  
He grinned at her. "So, it's your book, then? Learn anything new?"  
  
Tried her absolute damnedest to keep the blush off her face. Tossed her hair knowingly. "Why learn from a book?" Blinked innocently. "Did you?"  
  
"No. I learned from.." Stop there. "None of your business, Slayer."  
  
Thought smugly, 'Point onnnnne for Buffy. Hehe...' "Right. None of my business."  
  
'Damn it, she's winning.' "Right." Went back to staring at the ceiling. "Thank you, by the way."  
  
She hated it when he did that. Thanked her. It put her off, confused her, and made her uncomfortable, which she was SURE was why he did it. "For what?"  
  
"You've kept your promise. Been nothing but civil to me all day. I know it's probably killing you, so you don't have to do it anymore. I just wanted to see if it was possible." His eyes were closed.  
  
Yup. That's why he did it. Cuz there went that uncomfortableness making itself cozy in her whole body.  
  
"What did you come in here for, anyway? Unless you're plannin' to read aloud from that book of yours to the group."  
  
She shrugged. "To get you the pills." She was seated on the floor, her head on her drawn up knees. "Do you think we'll be able to do it?" The uncertainty of it snuck into her voice. She wanted Dawn safe, more than anything in the world. But...  
  
Perfect opening... But.. No. "Keep Dawn away from Glory, you mean?"  
  
She looked up, confused. "Yeah.. What else?"  
  
"You- Never mind. I think we will. I know we will. Your little band of Scoobies can do anything. In fact..." He trailed off, sitting up. "Do you hear something?"  
  
She tilted her head. "No... I-"  
  
Hoofbeats. Lots of them. Either there was a herd of buffalo outside or... Xander opened the door. "Uh, guys? You might want to look out the back window. We have company. And they brought a CRUSADE!"  
  
Spike got up. Far too fast. Sat back down in a wave of pain. Looked at Buffy. "What is it?"  
  
She glanced out the windows. "The Byzantine Knights." She ran to the main room, ripped Dawn's headset off her ears. "Under the bed. Now! Go!"  
  
Dawn scrambled, her eyes taking on a fearful glaze.  
  
Spike stood, going into the main room of the Ohana, calling to Giles, "Step on it, Watcher! These wankers mean business!"  
  
Giles made a growling sound. "I AM bloody stepping on it!"  
  
Willow and Tara stood, united. "What should we do?"  
  
Buffy stood at the center of the room, ready for the attack.  
  
Spike looked out the window. "Save it, Wiccas. They've got a few priests with them. They'll repel whatever you throw at 'em."  
  
Willow frowned, and Tara shifted nervously.  
  
Xander was digging through his box of weapons. "God. We can't kill them. They're HUMAN for cryin' out loud!"  
  
Anya stood with Xander, whispered in his ear to not mar his face for the wedding. She nodded. "Yes we can. I mean... technically, they're the easiest to pick off."  
  
Buffy's eyes firmed. "Try not to kill them. But if it comes to them or Dawn... no holds barred."  
  
Spike made a yelping sound when a spear flew through the window that he'd been looking out of, barely missing his neck and embedding itself in the far wall. "Bloody IDIOTS!"  
  
Buffy threw him a look. "Stay with Dawn." He was useless in this fight, and he didn't need the defenseless hell beat out of him to prove it.  
  
He nodded and started to go back into the bedroom, when a thumping sound made him pause. He looked up. "They're on the roof..."  
  
Xander held up a short sword, trying to figure out where one of them was so that he could stick the sword through the roof and impale him. No one messes with this family. No one.  
  
Buffy stood still, ready for the attack barefisted. Kill Dawn, her ass. Those stupid mother fu-  
  
Giles meanwhile was swerving from side to side, trying to shake the Knights off. It was working a little. Every now and then they'd hear a thump as a Knight lost his grip. Finally, it looked like the Knights were falling behind. The horses unable to follow the Winnabago onto the freeway.  
  
Xander looked out the window. "I think we lost 'em!"  
  
Buffy sighed. Ok... Safe... Safe... Time to reassure Dawn.  
  
Spike was still staring at the ceiling. Game face in place. "Slayer, when I say now, duck."  
  
She gave him a confused look. "Spike...? Why, they -"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The ferocity of his yell made her duck and roll more so than the order.  
  
A sword plunged through the ceiling. It would have still impaled Buffy's head, except that something caught it, held it. Spike was gripping the sword bare handed, the steel slicing deep into his hands, his sharp teeth gritted against the pain.  
  
Buffy crouched, unsure of what to do.  
  
The Wicca's were standing in a corner, watching wide-eyed, both minds racing for a protective spell that could MAYBE hold them off, just for a moment.  
  
Knowing if he did what he was thinking of, the chip would go off and hurt like hell, Spike called to Giles anyway. "Watcher! Your turn. When I say now, swerve hard left. I don't care if you sideswipe the median, just do it."  
  
Buffy crept into the bedroom, pulled Dawn out from under the bed, stared at her shaking, crying little sister, and pulled her into a protective embrace. "It's gonna be ok," she whispered into her hair. "Everyone's fighting for you... Ohana..." She rocked left and right. "Ohana."  
  
Spike yanked on the sword, throwing the human holding it off balance, then rammed it back up through the hole, feeling the hilt connect with what he assumed to be a human nose. "NOW!", he called, collapsing to the floor clutching his head in bleeding hands as the chip went off.  
  
Giles swerved, thankfully not hitting anything, and they heard a human scream, followed by breaks screeching behind them.  
  
Buffy rolled as they were all thrown to the right, taking the brunt of the fall, keeping Dawn tight to her. She left her sister, to come into the room to check on everyone.  
  
Spike stayed on the floor, curled in a ball. This was the longest the chip had ever gone off for. Probably because he'd actually hurt a human this time. He was whimpering, his hands bleeding all over his head.  
  
He kept taking the beatings for her family... for her... She crouched, her hands over his, drawing them away from his head.  
  
He moaned. "..stopstopstopstop.." The chip had stopped, but the lingering electrical discharge was almost as bad.  
  
Xander stood next to the booth, unsure of what to do. He slipped an arm around Anya, holding her to him.  
  
She uncurled Spike's fisted hands, examined them. Deep, gushing cuts, two for each hand, one down the palm, one down the middle joints of all his fingers, to the bone on some of them. "First Aid kit, NOW!" she snapped at someone, anyone.  
  
Willow and Tara made for the bathroom as fast as they could move, returning with the first aid kit and wet rags to wipe the blood up.  
  
Buffy took them gratefully, called up to the driver, "Giles? How's things?"  
  
"I think that was the last one, Buffy. I don't see anymore of them. What's going on back there?"  
  
Spike was trembling. Some of his mended ribs had re-broken when he'd fallen to the floor. Too much pain... Far too much.  
  
"Spike... he's... I'll fix him." She glanced at Anya and Xander. "Dawn. Go. Make her feel better."  
  
Glanced at the witches. "Think of a protection spell for Ohana. Strongest, biggest, baddest one you've got. Giles brought some books. Go through them."  
  
The two couples nodded, going about their appointed tasks.  
  
She turned back to Spike, opened the kit, and pulled out some migraine medication, and held out two pills. "Open your mouth." His hands would be useless for a few hours, to say the least.  
  
He had lost his game face when the chip had gone off. One of it's side effects. He opened his mouth slightly, willing himself not to puke. A quiet... kicked puppy-like sound came from within him.  
  
She slipped the pills in his mouth, and went to the bathroom to grab a quick glass of water. She moved behind him, hauled him up gently, and held the cup to his lips.  
  
He swallowed just enough to get the pills down. Leaned back against her without meaning to. The limited strength that he'd been running on for the past few days was almost gone.  
  
She let him, but squirmed to the side, so his head and back were supported mostly by the right side of her body. She reached out a leg, to sweep the kit toward her. She opened it, grabbed the peroxide. "I need your hand."  
  
Held up the left hand. No words. No argument. He was breathing, but there was an odd rattling sound about it. He coughed explosively, scaring everyone on the Ohana, including himself. He looked at Buffy, gratitude and love shining in his eyes.  
  
She saw the look, averted her gaze to his hand, disinfecting, then gauze wrapping the cuts over his palm, then bandaging every finger individually. She let go, then put the kit in his lap, and shifted to support his weight on her left shoulder now. She took the kit back, and held out a hand.  
  
He placed his right hand in hers, letting her do what she would. His eyes kept closing, damn them. He wanted to enjoy this. Being close to her, without her yelling at him, or hurting him on purpose, or any of their usual ways of communication. It was... nice. But short lived. Soon as this little trip was over, and Dawn was safe, she'd go right back to beating the crap out of him for no reason. It was the normal way of things and not to be questioned. Predators know these things.  
  
She finished bandaging, ran her fingers over his hand, for no reason, and she picked up a rag to wipe to the blood from his face and where he had gotten some into his hair. "Hurt anything else?"  
  
Shook his head. "Just re-broke some ribs. And I have a huge headache. I'll heal." Stood up slowly. "I'm going to go... check on Dawn." He was wobbly, but walking. As he entered the bedroom, Xander and Anya came out.  
  
"Dawn's feeling better now, Buff," Xander said. "She just wants us never to go to a Renaissance fair ever."  
  
Buffy grinned. That was her girl. "I swear. Never."  
  
Back in the bedroom, Spike sat on the bed next to Dawn. "How're you holdin' up, Niblet?"  
  
Big smile, a little full of fake at the edges. "Ok. You?"  
  
Didn't even have the strength to grin. "I'm okay. Your sis fixed me up."  
  
Nodded solemnly. "Is she ok?"  
  
"She's perfect. And she swore that you'll never go to a Renaissance fair again." Deep sigh, ending in a cough.  
  
The Key frowned. "Do you want me to wrap them?"  
  
Half laugh. "They are wrapped." He lay down next to her. "Do you mind if I stay here for awhile? Sitting up isn't agreeing with me at the moment."  
  
She nodded her head. "I'll share my bed with you." Made a gross face and scootched back a few inches. "Ya know... in that... um... non-sexy way, cuz... ya know... The TOTALLY non-sexy way-"  
  
He chuckled, and instantly regretted it. "I know, Bit. Believe it or not, I used to have a little sister who used to slip into my bed during storms."  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah?" Grew more comfortable, laid on her side to look at him. "Was she pretty?"  
  
"Beautiful. You look kind of like her, actually. Her name was Annabelle." Slight choke up on the name. Could have been the hole in his lung.  
  
Dawn grinned a little bit. Spike thought she was beautiful. "Wanna talk about her?"  
  
"I don't want to bore you, Bit. Life was quite a bit different back then."  
  
She gave a small smile. "As long as there were no knights running around, I don't mind. Was she... nice?"  
  
He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Yes. Once again, something you have in common, most of the time. We had a horse, the two of us. We'd go riding outside town for hours at a time."  
  
Dawn closed her eyes, and pictured it. Then giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Another small laugh. "I keep picturing you riding a horse and all, in Victorian clothes... but I only see bleached hair. I don't know what color it is for real."  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Mmm... brown? Oooh... if you'd had black hair... it would have been so hot. You'd be like the guys in the romance novels!" She reached out a hand to tug at his locks. "Got some roots going on here."  
  
He pulled back. "What? Damn. I knew I was forgetting something. Soddin' bleach. Wears off too fast."  
  
Dawn smiled. "I'll pick some up at the first Wal-Mart we stop at. We can do it in the bathroom."  
  
He cocked his head at her. " 'We'? Excuse me? I've been doing it myself for quite some time. I think I can manage."  
  
She gave him a stern look. "Yeah... cuz... it's not gonna hurt your perfectly fine, un-mangled hands at all."  
  
He winced. "Oh. Maybe I'll just let it alone for a week or so. Just as long as it doesn't start.." Whoops, stop there.  
  
She gave him a grin. "I like it. The roots are... punkish. So are the curls."  
  
"CURLS!? Bugger it all." Started to look for a comb.  
  
Buffy cracked the door open, holding a coffee mug. "Hey."  
  
Dawn looked up, raked her eyes over Buffy critically, then smiled when she saw not a scratch on her. "Hey."  
  
Spike franticly ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring his aching hands. He couldn't let Buffy see him with his hair all... ugh.. curly.  
  
Buffy gave her sister a small smile. "Giles was soundin' kinda worried about you, why don't you go let him know you're ok?"  
  
Dawn cast a look at Spike, and bit her lip. She really didn't want to.  
  
"Scoot." Buffy's warning tone.  
  
Dawn scooted, closing the door behind her.  
  
Spike growled at his hair, kept messing with it. But those stubborn curls just wouldn't go away. 'Damn I miss my reflection..'  
  
Buffy's smile faded as Dawn closed the door. She held the mug out. "Dinner."  
  
Spike glanced at the Slayer, hoping against hope that his hair was at least semi normal. Started to reach for the mug, then realized that he wouldn't be able to hold it. "Just leave it on the nightstand, Slayer. I'll drink it later."  
  
She started to nod, then glanced down. Damnit. She knew they didn't have straws. She sat on the bed, held the mug up.  
  
He eyed her curiously. "What're you doin', luv?"  
  
She scooted forward a little bit closer, till she was near enough, should she want to, and she didn't, she could touch him. She lifted it again, this time it was by his lips. She shrugged. "It's this or starve. We don't have any straws."  
  
Gave her an amused look. "Feeding me now, huh?" He leaned forward and drank as best he could, keeping his eyes on hers.  
  
Rolled her eyes, looked around the room, tilting the mug toward him a little more. "Had to get Dawn out someway."  
  
He swallowed the last of the blood, leaning back and licking his lips. "Couldn't wait to be alone with me, eh?" Playful tone. Since when was Spike playful?  
  
She almost dropped the mug. "Not so much. You need to sleep. You'll need to drive when it gets dark, and Giles will take over again at dawn."  
  
He nodded. Sighed as she rose to leave. "What does it take, Slayer?" His voice was suddenly tired, ragged.  
  
Her hands gripped the mug tightly. "For what?"  
  
"To make you like me. I've done every bloody thing I can think of, and you still treat stuffed animals better than me." This was said to the ceiling. "All I want is... Nevermind."  
  
She hadn't turned away from the door. "I- I do like you. In that, annoying, you have a smart remark for everything, and you make Dawn feel better, kind of way." She braved the question, "What do you want?"  
  
"Someone who cares. Who.. loves me. I know it's impossible. I just hoped that... maybe this time it'd be different. I'm a notorious failure in this department. I was stupid to think that I might get it right once."  
  
Well. That certainly wasn't in the 'for you to strip naked and jump my lovely, fine, hard bones' part that she expected. "I don't think I have that in me, Spike. For anyone."  
  
"I know. Just your pals. They're your family. Your.. Ohana. I don't blame you for not having room for one more. If I had a family like yours, my heart would be full, too." Kept talking to the wall.  
  
She didn't know why, didn't like giving him any kind of hope, but she said quietly, "You weren't left behind."  
  
Looked at her. "Yeah. And I can't figure out why. Unless it was like, 'oh, can't leave the dog tied up all week'."  
  
"We're not like that," Buffy started in, getting angry. "We're nice people. We care. We hate seeing people get hurt. It was kind of like, 'Gee... Since Glory had such an easy time finding Spike last time, maybe we better make sure he won't be DUST when we get back.' But fine. You keep being like that." She glared as she ripped the door open, wishing she could tear it off the hinges,"*Xander* even thought you should come. Sleep well." She slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
He stared at the door for a moment. "Huh?" Slowly rolled to his feet, opened the door a crack, trying to see what was going on.  
  
Buffy sat in the front, where Dawn had vacated after reassuring Giles she was fine, in a good sulk. The Wicca's were pouring over a few thick old books. Dawn was sprawled out on the carpet, N'Sync audible even to him through her headphones, asleep. Xander and Anya... Well, they were in the bathroom again.  
  
Spike opened the door a little further, cleared his throat. "Um.. Everyone? I just wanted to say..." Coughed, cleared his throat again, then rushed out, "Thankyouforbringingmealong." Door shut.  
  
Giles looked back at the door, then at Buffy. "What was that about?"  
  
Buffy glowered at her Watcher. "Let's not go there."  
  
Giles shrugged and returned his eyes to the road. "Alright. I do have one question, however."  
  
Arms folded her over chest, feet propped on the dash, she said with great suffering, "What?"  
  
"Do we have any idea at all where exactly it is we are going?"  
  
She sighed. "No... I mean... where SHOULD we go? Should we go across the state line?"  
  
"We did about thirty minutes ago."  
  
She blinked. "Oh. Um.... hell is hot, right?"  
  
Giles glanced at her. "I would imagine."  
  
"Then let's head north. I mean, the less comfortable for her to follow, the better, right? And we'll stay away from places with nice shoes."  
  
Giles chuckled. "I doubt she even knows we've gone, let alone where. But north is as good a direction as any. How about we head for Mt. Rushmore? We might as well make it as close to a real vacation as possible."  
  
She smiled, nodded. "Tell me we'll be ok... That I'll protect Dawn, that everything will be fine."  
  
"You won't protect Dawn, Buffy. *We* will. Ohana, remember?" One hand left the wheel to find it's way to her arm.  
  
She moved her arm till their hands met. "Right." She pulled her knees in, to scrunch herself into the chair. "Giles?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"Can- can I stay with you while you sleep?"  
  
He looked at her. "If you want to, Buffy. Of course. I know it must be very hard for you and Dawn." He turned as he said her name, but she wasn't on the floor anymore. "Where did Dawn go, anyway?"  
  
Buffy stood quickly. She knew she couldn't have gone anywhere, but still. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She crossed to the bathroom door, opened it, then with a yelp closed it. "Sorry."  
  
She opened the bedroom door, let out a quick breath. Dawn had crawled onto the bed next to Spike. Her head was between his shoulder and his chest, her body curled to his. She didn't know whether to let Dawn sleep or tell her that was NOT acceptable. But... her face. Buffy always knew, by looking at Dawn's face, how she would sleep for the night. Knew before Dawn even had them when she was going to have nightmares. And tonight, Buffy could tell, she wouldn't.  
  
There was a quiet noise coming from the bed. Like a cat. The noise caught her attention, and she scanned the room for the source. Spike. It was coming from Spike? She frowned as one arm curled around Dawn, the noise now slightly more pronounced. She watched his body, his face carefully. One ounce of sexiness, and she'd tear off his arms and beat him to death with them. The dusty kind. There was emotion on his face but it was... Protectiveness? And something else... Contentment. And he was still breathing.  
  
Buffy gave one last half-frown, basically sure that Spike wasn't going to put the moves on Dawn. And she knew Dawn'd throw up on him if he did. So she made her way back up to the front, leaving the bedroom door open.  
  
"She's asleep in the bedroom," she reported.  
  
Giles looked up. "Isn't Spike in there?"  
  
Tiny frown line between her brows. "He won't hurt her."  
  
Giles shook his head. "I didn't think he would, I just meant that he's pretty badly hurt. She shouldn't be bothering him."  
  
She thought about the looks on their faces. Dawn's, peaceful for once, and Spike's, oddly protective and content. "I think he's ok with it." She watched Giles' hands on the wheel. They were one of her favorite things about him. They were big, and hard. She didn't think they should be, since he was a librarian, but they were, probably from handling all the weapons, training her. They were sure, steady, strong. Safe. That's how she felt when he put a hand on her shoulder, her hand. Not in that, weak-in-the-knees way, but that, protective fatherly kind of way. That he'd see her through, guide her. Keep her safe. She smirked. Her fatherly-guardian angel-Watcher.  
  
The sun had gone down awhile earlier, and Giles yawned while they were at a stop light. Shook his head. Looked back at the booth. Willow and Tara had fallen asleep leaning on each other, and Anya and Xander, who had exited the bathroom a short while earlier, were in similar positions on the opposite side of the booth. "My my. Seems that everyone's asleep." He pulled off the road. "Time to wake up our night driver."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'll clear them out."  
  
Giles yawned. "Good idea."  
  
She made her way back to the room, shook Dawn's shoulder gently. "Dawnie... come on... wake up."  
  
Dawn mumbled something indignantly, then pushed her face farther into Spike's shoulder.  
  
Buffy left Dawn be for a moment, cleared off the smallish, thickly cushioned couch in the corner of the bedroom. She slid her arms by Dawn's knees, and her back, slid her backwards gently.  
  
Spike's eyes popped open, a snarl momentarily curling his lips, ready to kill whatever was bothering Dawn, and stopped when he saw it was Buffy.  
  
Her eyes grew large as she saw his demon surge forward, then retreat as he recognized her. The drop of respect grew to a puddle as she realized his devotion to her sister. She nodded at him, and carried Dawn to the couch, covering her with an extra blanket. "Your turn to drive," she told him.  
  
He nodded, a finger to his lips. Slowly stood up, taking care not to allow the bedsprings to creak. He let Buffy go through the door first, and then carefully closed it behind her, the latch not making a sound. Upon seeing the two sleeping couples at the booth, Spike continued to be as quiet as he could. Very quiet, being a vampire. Walked up, tapped a dozing Giles on the shoulder, and jerked a thumb toward the back. Giles nodded and got up, surrendering the drivers seat to the vampire. Spike pulled back onto the road as Giles walked over to Buffy.  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
He slipped an arm around her shoulders and lead her back to the bedroom, remembering what he'd agreed to.  
  
She began to let him, then ducked out from under his arm, giving him a reassuring smile and a gentle push to the room, a promise to be right there. She walked to the front as Giles walked in the room, closed the door. She shifted from foot to foot a moment.  
  
Spike sensed her presence, said quietly, "Need somethin', Slayer?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Just... um... Goodnight?"  
  
He looked up at her, surprised. "Oh. Uh, g'night, Sla- Buffy."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah," began backing toward the bedroom. "G'nite." Turned and went in the door.  
  
Spike turned his eyes back to the road, the wheel suddenly hurting his hands a little less. No one gets left behind. It was starting to make a little more sense. 


	3. Misinterpretation

Disclaimer, summary, ect.: See chap one.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: I have to give special thanks to my b/f Toby for a couple of the ideas in this chap. And to tell all the girls out there who want a boyfriend who's as into Buffy (especially S/B) as they are to SOD OFF! He's mine. lol. Kidding. Well, kidding about the meanness. But he is mine. =)  
  
AN 2: Tequila: Thanks so much LML! You're a doll and you're officially on my 'God, I love to hear from her' list. : ) Stick with me, guys!!!! I'm stepping to update... lol  
  
Spike glanced at the dashboard clock. Five thirty. Time to get the Watcher up. He looked around for a suitable place to stop. Ah. Good. A rest stop. He pulled off the road and followed the signs through a park to the RV parking places. Parked, got up, headed for the back room.  
  
Buffy had changed into pajama shorts, and a tank top when she had went to brush her teeth, and was asleep when Spike came in. She was comfortably cuddled to her Watcher's side, one arm slung across his middle, being held to him by the heavy arm around her shoulders.  
  
Spike took in the scene, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. He shook the Watcher, none too gently, causing him to start awake.  
  
"Huh? What?", Giles asked, jumping slightly, and unseating Buffy. Buffy felt jostled and disgruntled, so she tightened on hand on Giles' shirt, snuggling closer a small frown on her face, followed by a slightly more contented sigh.  
  
"You. Driving time." Spike said curtly, snorting at the Slayer's seeming comfort. The vampire shut the door, walking back to the booth and sitting down opposite where Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were waking up.  
  
The Wicca's moved apart slowly, getting up, stretching, and going into the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day, figuring if they did it at the same time, they'd leave quicker, and have more time for the others. Anya looked a bit put off by the early wake up. Xander just yawned, and glanced around with post sleep fuzziness.  
  
Buffy stumbled out, stretching in her pajamas, then with a sigh, gave a sleepy , "Mornin'." to the whole crew.  
  
The sentiment was echoed all around, with the exception of the vampire, who seemed to be sulking for some reason. He had, however, noticed Buffy stretching. God, how could he possibly miss it? Tight pj's, muscles... Bad Spike.  
  
Buffy came out of her stretch slowly, giving her shoulders one slow roll, then smiled.  
  
Xander shifted a little next to Anya, stretching his back, grinned at Buffy. "How'd you sleep? Considering that you had a bed while the rest of us shared a booth all night."  
  
Her smile got bigger. "Great. Best I've slept in forever."  
  
"I bet.." Spike grumbled.  
  
"Aw, someone's cranky," Xander directed at the vampire. Was surprised when it was ignored.  
  
Buffy just gave him an odd look, then shrugged, and went to root through the kitchenette. "What're we doing for breakfast?"  
  
Giles passed by, heading for the drivers seat. "I think McDonalds."  
  
Spike gave a slight growl at the Watcher's passing. Giles gave him a look.  
  
Huge grin crossed Buffy's face, and she said, "Sausage Egg McMuffin!"  
  
Tara smiled, "Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Willow echoed the sentiment.  
  
"DELUXE BREAKFAST!", Anya and Xander said in unison.  
  
Giles chuckled. "I believe I'm with Buffy."  
  
Spike growled again.  
  
Giles looked around. "Spike, where are the keys?"  
  
No answer. Quiet rumbling growl.  
  
Xander looked at him, then at Buffy. "What's with the Evil Dead?"  
  
She shrugged, "*I'm* supposed to know?"  
  
"He's your vampire."  
  
Spike snorted. "I belong to no one, Harris. And if you call me that one more time, I'll demonstrate it. Personally." The growl carried through his words. He was pissed about something.  
  
Buffy recoiled slowly. "God, go to bed, Spike."  
  
"I don't want to sleep in that bed, Slayer."  
  
She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Sorry. It's the only one we've got. We have to share. Get over it."  
  
"Yeah. Like you 'shared' with your Watcher last night?" Snarled. Openly.  
  
"Ummm... Yeah. Ok. I slept with Giles... where's the big?"  
  
" 'WHERE'S THE BIG'? WHERE?" He stood, shaking with anger, growls rolling through his words. "He's your bleedin' WATCHER! You shouldn't be.... With HIM!!?"  
  
Understanding. The lightbulb went off. WITH Giles, with Giles? eeeeuch. But... still... Pulled a seriously insulted face. "Why not?"  
  
Giles came back, looking for the keys, just in time to hear Spike let out a sound that mimicked the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. "WHY!!? First of all he's your WATCHER for Christ's sake! That's against Council rules, I'm sure."  
  
Giles stared at Spike. "What is his problem, Buffy?"  
  
She stepped back against him, his chest to her back, and lifted on hand to stretch and play at the back of his neck. "Spike has a problem with us." She drew his head down, where it appeared that she was nibbling his ear. "Play along," she whispered so low there was almost no sound.  
  
Giles' eyes got wide for a moment, then he mimicked Buffy's movements, letting a hand slide down her back. "I wonder why? I mean, do you think he never noticed before?"  
  
Spike was bristling, shaking with the growl that seemed to be vibrating his whole body.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess not." She frowned. "People don't think you're available do they?" She turned into his body slightly to pout. "You're not."  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara were stunned for a moment, then they caught Buffy winking at them. Xander gave a grin. "God, Spike. You're dense. They've been a couple since before Riley left. Why do you think he was goin' to vamp hoes?"  
  
Spike's eyes flashed gold, then back to blue.  
  
She moved her hip to make Gile's hand slide along it.  
  
The corner of Giles' mouth twitched. Willow hid a giggle with a cough. Spike took a step toward Buffy and Giles, open hostility in his body language. "Watcher... You can't be serious... You don't deserve her... She needs more than you can possibly give..." Trailed off into a snarl.  
  
Buffy saw the hostility, moved a little more in front of Giles. "Of course he deserves me. He trained me. Made me what I am." Smiled up at Giles. "Didn't you, baby?"  
  
Giles swallowed a chuckle. "I certainly did, darling."  
  
"But.. but.." Spike was jealous, confused, hurt, and angry. But mostly jealous. So pissed that he didn't even notice that Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were on the verge of cracking up.  
  
A smile was started to twitch at the corner of Buffy's mouth, so she turned against Giles more, a pretend nuzzle, then she had herself under control again. "You really never knew?"  
  
Spike was speechless, fish-mouthing.  
  
Buffy grinned then frowned. Got it unnnnder control.  
  
The vampire sank back onto the edge of the booth. "I.. don't believe it.."  
  
Xander snorted out a laugh, stopped. Coughed.  
  
One more shot. "I mean, I thought you'd have guessed. The late nights, the 'research'..." She gave Giles a sexy grin. "The research..."  
  
Giles fake-coughed violently to hide a very real laugh. "A-hem. Yes. Very memorable... Especially that first time..."  
  
Spike sagged deeper into the booth, as if trying to disappear into the upholstery.  
  
Buffy giggled. "Who needs books, right?"  
  
"Who indeed?", Giles said in a husky voice, a hand sliding over her shoulder and down her back.  
  
Tara's face was on fire, her lips trembling with barely suppressed laughter. But Giles' last remark set Willow off. In gales. GILES was talking like Barry White! Willow set Xander off, and Xander set Anya off. Tara had her hand clapped over her mouth to suppress her quiet laughter.  
  
" 'Who.. indeed..'," Willow choked out around her laughter. "Oh, god.."  
  
Spike looked around at the laughing group, a horrible reality starting to dawn on him. He looked at Buffy and Giles.  
  
A helpless smile was taking over her lips, and a giggle escaped. At the same moment, Giles began chuckling. In no time at all, the chuckle had given way to full fledged laughter. He was leaning on the little counter.  
  
Buffy had moved away, cuz... No. Sex with Giles was a NO. She didn't think ANYONE had ever thought of them like that, until this morning. And it amused her. Xander and Anya were leaning on each other, laughing so hard they were crying. Willow and Tara weren't in much better shape, and Giles was gripping the counter as if he was about to fall over.  
  
Dawn stumbled out of the room, clutching the blanket, a frown marring her sleepy face. "WHAT is so funny before morning?"  
  
A memory rose to the surface in Spike's mind. The last time a group of his 'friends' had laughed at him. He stood, shaking with rage and embarrassment, shouted at the top of his lungs, "IT'S NOT BLOODY FUNNY!" Threw the keys at Giles and ran out the door, slamming it behind him, running into the forest just as he had run into a livery stable so many years before. Only this time, Dru wasn't there to stop him. He stopped about a hundred feet into the forest, dug out a cigarette. Last one. Followed it with his lighter, and lit the cigarette.  
  
Dawn looked around, confused, and, since she saw the look on Spike's face, mad. "WHAT did you guys do??"  
  
Most of the group was still laughing slightly and it fell to Buffy to answer Dawn's question.  
  
She steadied her voice and said, with a quiver of laughter still in it, "Spike thought.... that Giles and I..." Cough. Laugh. "Were... um... together. So.. we played it up a bit, and he totally wigged."  
  
This set everyone off again.  
  
Dawn stood, fish-mouthing at them. "You guys are SO mean!" She glared at the others, but focused her anger on Buffy. "He LOVES you, and... and you DO that? That's... God, he has to feel like shit." With a disbelieving look on her face, Dawn slammed out of the camper, in her short PJ's, socks, and blanket.  
  
Everyone stopped laughing, looking around at each other as Dawn ran after Spike.  
  
Spike was sitting on a log, his back toward the Winnabago. His puffs on the cigarette were shaky, as if he was having trouble breathing.  
  
Dawn came up behind him, arms crossed over the blanket, hands by her neck. She sat down beside him.  
  
He didn't look at her. Said quietly, "Go back inside, Bit. You'll catch your death of cold out here."  
  
She shrugged, took the cigarette from his cold fingers, and gave a good imitation of holding her smoke, then blowing it out expertly. Placed it back in his hands. "I'm sorry they were mean to you."  
  
"Nothin' new." He scratched at his nose, or was he wiping at his eyes? Took another shaky puff.  
  
Stole his cigarette again, drew hard off it, mostly just to waste it. She didn't like him smoking. Blew it out. Leaned her head on his shoulder, the cigarette smoldering in her fingers, warming them. "If I had been awake, I wouldn't have let them."  
  
He took the cigarette back, stomped it out. "Thanks for caring, Bit." Looked at the burned out cigarette. "That was my last one."  
  
She frowned. "Come on back with me. You can get a shower, and change your clothes and you'll feel better." She paused. "You didn't have stuff. You didn't bring any."  
  
Gave a quiet chuckle. "That's right. The crypt was too far out of the way. We needed to get you out of town. My stuff was a small sacrifice."  
  
She frowned, curling her cold toes in her thin duckie print novelty socks. Put her blanket over his shoulders. "I don't like you sacrificing for me."  
  
He looked at her, thinking he'd gotten rid of whatever remnants of tears had been on his cheeks. Removed the blanket, wrapped it around her. "You need to be warm. I don't, Bit. And it's not much, really. I've lived under a bridge. Giving up my wardrobe is the least I can do."  
  
Her eyes kindled as she reached out a gentle hand to sweep across his cheek, moving a small spot of wetness from it. "She's a bitch."  
  
He twitched away, wiping violently at his eyes. "Bloody hell." Looked at her. "Dawn. Don't talk about your sister like that. She would give her life for you. You mean more to her than anything in this world or any other. Don't ever say that about Buffy again. Hear me?"  
  
She pouted. "I know. I know all that. But it doesn't make her a nice person." Mumbled the obscenity under her breath again.  
  
"Dawn." Warning tone. "Your sis is the most wonderful person I know. Just because she's a bit of a bully doesn't change that."  
  
"Well it should. Mom would kick her stupid ass for being like that to you. To anybody."  
  
Spike sighed. "I know. Joyce even got after ME for cursing. But I probably deserved it... For something. I just don't know what. Besides, it does show that everyone's feeling pretty safe and..." Trailed off, the tell tale feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that it was VERY close to being hazardous to his health to be outside. "Bloody HELL!" Got up, took off for the Winnabago.  
  
Dawn hopped up, followed him quickly, shouting, "Spike!!" She caught him, which said something for her speed, and shoved the blanket to him.  
  
Spike slowed and gratefully pulled the blanket around him. "Thanks, Bit. Could you run ahead and open the door? I don't want to set my hand on fire. It's been through enough lately."  
  
She shot forward, ahead to the Ohana, waiting for him to catch up, the door open. Spike caught up quickly and shot through the door, the blanket smoking slightly. The Ohana was tensely quiet. Dropped the blanket when Dawn closed the door. Looked at the group. Started to stalk past them to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry." The words came awkwardly from Buffy's lips. "I... we were just kidding."  
  
Spike paused, turned around. Stared at them.  
  
Dawn stood, arms crossed, feeling very much judge and jury.  
  
Anya, with a sincere look and tone said, with a feeling of demon- fellowship, "Sorry, Spike." She rammed an elbow into Xander's ribs. With an audible crack.  
  
"OW..." Paused. Sucked in a deep breath. "..sorry." Spat it out. Not looking at the vampire. Anya grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. "Ahh! Ok!" He looked at Spike. "I'm sorry, ok?" Looked at Anya. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "I must.. apologize as well, Spike." His voice was strained.  
  
Spike just continued staring.  
  
Willow looked up at him through her lashes. She was honest, and hoped he believed her. "I didn't... I didn't think it'd hurt your feelings." Met his eyes fleetingly. "I'm sorry."  
  
His stare softened slightly at the witch's tone. At least one person actually meant it.  
  
Dawn was still giving every person there frosty looks. She directed one at Giles. Added a disgusted lip curl. The Watcher winced, and looked away.  
  
Tara looked up at Spike, her head nonetheless bent, tucked her thick blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm-m sorry, too." Bit her lip.  
  
Spike turned slightly, headed for the back, turned around again. "Next time, don't do me any bloody favors." He didn't slam the door. Let's just call it a loud closing.  
  
"We're going to Wal-Mart," Dawn announced sonorously. She would brook NO argument. "Since we were all in such a hurry to leave, Spike didn't get to grab anything. No clothes, no money, no blood. Nothing. For me." Gave a good glare, piercing every one of them, lingering on Buffy and Xander. "CERTAINLY not for any of you. So we're stopping to get him clothes." Her eyes glinted. "Any problems?"  
  
Head shakes and guilty feelings all around.  
  
She sat in the booth, head held high. She didn't think so.  
  
Tara leaned over, whispered gently at Willow a moment, shaking her head when Willow tried to pull her back into the booth. "Fine," she sighed. "But... be careful? He's a vampire, ya know."  
  
Tara stood, made her way to the bedroom door. Cracked it open.  
  
Spike was laying on the bed, wishing he had a blank piece of paper and a pen, because he had a really mean poem rolling around in his head.  
  
Tara stepped inside, closed the door behind her just as silently as she had opened it.  
  
"What do you want, Witch?", Spike asked in a tired voice. Up most of the last two days, driving all the last night, he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally.  
  
"I really am sorry. I wouldn't have... l-laughed if I knew it was going to hurt your feelings."  
  
He sighed. "I know, Tara. I'm sorry too. For being short with you two Wiccas. You were the only ones of the bunch to mean your 'sorry's." Waved a hand at the couch. "You can stay, if you want."  
  
She sat on the couch, drawing her knees to her chest. "Why did it bother you that much?"  
  
"I'm in love with Buffy. What do you think?"  
  
"That it explains the jealousy, not the hurt."  
  
He rolled over to look at her. "It brought up a bad memory. From a long time ago. Before I was turned."  
  
She nodded. "Did they make fun of you?"  
  
He sat up slightly. "That's not your concern. Doesn't matter, anyway. The lot of 'em are dead, now."  
  
She said without blame, "You killed them, huh?" She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I still wish I could kill Bobby Johansen."  
  
He glared at her. "As a matter of fact. I didn't." Gave a half grin. "Well, not all of them, anyway." Sat cross-legged on the bed. "Who's Bobby Johansen?"  
  
"All through school, elementary, high school, middle school, I stuttered. A lot worse than I do now." She seemed proud of her triumph. "But he would make fun of me, every day."  
  
Spike snorted. "Bastard. Humans like that should have been born demons."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "His dad beat him, and that makes it a little easier to forgive him, but... it doesn't make it stop hurting, you know?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I know. When I was little... Nevermind. I don't wanna bore you."  
  
She gave a gentle smile. "Come on. I bored you with Bobby. It's only fair."  
  
Her demeanor and presence was comforting to him, relaxing. "You won't tell anyone? Not even Red?"  
  
Another of her graceful smiles, but genuinely confused. "Why would I tell them?" He realized then, that there was no inclination in her to hurt others. A pure, true kindness in her soul.  
  
Spike's posture relaxed completely and he stretched out on his stomach, facing her, the soft bed cushioning his still sore ribs. "Good point." Took a deep breath. "Well.. There was this guy when I was little, Frederick was his name. He made fun of me... Seems like forever. Pushed me in the mud, embarrassed me in front of teachers, basically tormented the hell out of me. You see?"  
  
A small frown marred her features, thinking about a mini-Spike being tortured.  
  
He continued. "This went on for so long, I finally gave up on having any real friends. Every time I though someone would be my friend, Frederick would turn 'em against me. Make 'em members of his anti-William posse." He paused, remembering. "So I turned to the one thing that I felt good about. Writing. Every thought that came into my head found it's way to paper sooner or later. I had an uncle, who was a published poet, and I decided that he was who I wanted to be like." He rolled on his back, a gesture of trust, and regarded the Witch upside down. "You gotten bored to death yet?"  
  
A slightly bigger smile, and a head shake.  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Ok then. Well. I began composing poems on a regular basis. But I never showed them to anyone, for fear of rejection. One day, my father found my stash and confronted me about it." He made his voice deeper, added a growling undertone. "Get your head out of the clouds, William, and back down here where you belong! Your uncle is enough of a disgrace to this family without your pathetic attempts to imitate him." Spike's voice returned to normal and he wiped a tear away from his eye, and still continued. "He burned my whole poetry book that day. Threw it in the fire place."  
  
Tara's heart broke for the poor boy he described.  
  
"I was thirteen when that happened." He paused, drew in a breath, visibly steadying himself before continuing. "I kept writing, of course. I was just more careful about who saw it. Also, a year later I got shipped off to live in London with my Gram and Grampa. Things got a little better then. Then I saw Cecily for the first time."  
  
A romantic's smile tugged at Tara's lips. "And Cecily was..?"  
  
He sighed. "A beautiful young woman. Upper class. Out of my league." He looked at her. "My family was struggling middle class. So I knew I could never be with her." He inhaled again, continuing. "But that didn't mean that I couldn't admire her from afar. All my poems began to be about her in some way. A reference to her hair, her eyes, her smile..." He sighed, his undead heart catching in his chest.  
  
She knew this wasn't going to end happily.  
  
He shook his head, returning to the present. "Anyway, I watched her for nearly ten years. Getting up the nerve to talk to her a couple of times, but nothing major. Then Frederick moved to London. My street, no less. If I hadn't known it was impossible, I'd have thought he'd planned it."  
  
A slight mean streak went through her. "Did you end up killing him?"  
  
He grinned. "Funny you'd ask. He's the one who gave me the idea for... I'm getting ahead of myself here." Breathed in and out a couple of times.  
  
Tara leaned forward, wondered if she'd lose her hand for it, but reached, and ran a hand over his curls. Just once, the gesture full of affection and caring. To her surprise, he leaned against it as he continued. "Then one night, we were at this party..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Dawn was currently having a staring contest with Xander. And she was winning. The glare on her face was intimidating as she gazed at him indolently. Xander broke the look, finally leaning back against the booth. "Ok, Dawn. You win. When he comes out, I'll mean it, ok?"  
  
She just shrugged. "You had better. I'll make you regret it if you don't."  
  
Buffy's head jerked up. "DAWN!"  
  
"Shut up, Buffy."  
  
Giles looked at Dawn. "Alright. That's it, Dawn. We are all here for you. You will not speak to your sister in that tone or in those words again."  
  
She just gave him a glance. Almost dismissive. "Fine time to start acting your age."  
  
Giles at least had the grace to look chagrined. "I admit that we were wrong to do what we did, Dawn. But it did not warrant such an overreaction on Spike's part."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. Stood. "For the record, the only people that I have ANYTHING to say to are Willow, Tara, and Spike. I want two sausage egg McMuffins, and three hashbrowns and a large orange juice. I'll be in here." She went in the bathroom, the door locking with a determined *click*.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and Giles. "Boy, did you two screw things up."  
  
Buffy gave him her, 'Drop dead to avoid further injury' glare. Giles gave an eerily similar look to him. And they said in unison, "Shut up, Xander."  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
Tara gave a thoughtful frown. "And you got turned that night?"  
  
Spike nodded. When she'd come to be sitting on the bed next to him, and he had maneuvered so that his head was right next to her thigh, neither of them really knew. It was a comforting position for the vampire, finally having someone who'd listen. Who cared. It was the first time since Joyce died that he'd been able to get some of his past emotional baggage off his back. "Yeah. Ran right into Dru in a stable. She bit me. And for all those who say turning is an erotic experience, let me set the record straight. It bloody hurts." Scratched at his neck. "And itches later."  
  
She gave a small laugh. "I would imagine."  
  
He smiled up at her. "Thanks. For listening to me, I mean. I know I shouldn't put this stuff on people.. But sometimes.. You just need to.. Talk. You know?"  
  
Understanding smile. "I know." And she did.  
  
Spike sat up, stretching. "Well. I feel slightly better now. What do you say we go see how the others are doing?" He got up, and offered the Wicca a hand.  
  
She took it gingerly, not quite used to the guyness of the contact. "Ok." He pulled her to her feet with surprising gentleness, especially for someone who had recently put finger-sized dents in a sword. She smiled, and ducked her head when he opened the door for her. Spike followed her through the door, going to lean against the minifridge, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
  
Tara went out first, letting Willow take her hand and pull her into the booth, whispering at her, "You were in there forever! You're ok, right, sweety? No... thrall or anything?"  
  
Tara gave her an odd look. "Of course not. I'm fine. We were just talking."  
  
Spike finally glanced around, then looked at Buffy. There was no anger, no hostility in his face or tone. Somehow, he seemed... calmer? "Where's Niblet?"  
  
She ran her tongue along her teeth with her mouth closed. "Your princess in shining armor has seen fit to lock herself in the bathroom." The frustration filtered into her voice.  
  
Spike hid a grin. "No one tried to get her out yet?"  
  
She had. Had been reduced to squashing her breakfast and sliding it under the door, and having the door finally open long enough for a thirsty Dawn to snatch (at the speed of light) her orange juice from Buffy, and slam it shut again, narrowly missing getting her fingers smashed in the door. "Yeah." A good dose of anger in that one word. Buffy held up a piece of paper on which her sister had scrawled, "Sod off till we get to Wal-Mart."  
  
Spike let out a snorting laugh. 'That's my girl,' he thought. "I'll see if I can get her to come out." He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
Three rapid kicks to the door, a slight pause, and then one super kick. But not a noise besides.  
  
He knocked again, imitating her rhythm.  
  
One hard kick, obviously angry at the imitation. From her seat, Buffy rolled her eyes. She hadn't heard THAT noise REPEATEDLY for the last few hours, or anything. A slip of paper came out from under the door. "Hello? Pissed at you? Sense, much? I said to screw off." The marks were deep in the paper, apparently written with force.  
  
Spike chuckled quietly. "But what did *I* do, Bit?"  
  
There was a scrambling noise, and the door swung open. She smiled brightly at him. "Hi."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "Some reason you've decided to become the worlds first RV bathroom hermit, Niblet?"  
  
With absolute sincerity, and not looking away from his eyes, she said, "I've decided that outside the bathroom is full of assholes who are mean. I tried to escape before it rubbed off and I became as cold and unfeeling as they are." Innocent blink.  
  
He gave her a look. Then, "Oh dear. What if it's catching?" Ran into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Dawn gave a smile and chased after him, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Buffy made a befuddled face. "Is everyone else as frightened as I am?"  
  
Xander raised a hand. "Me too, Buffster."  
  
========================================================================== ======  
  
Dawn stood in the room. A confused look on her face. She couldn't see him. Checked the tiny closet. Not there.  
  
He was crouched, on the far side of the bed, preparing to pounce the moment she came round the end of it.  
  
She crept to the other side of the bed. Squealed when she was hit by a playful vampire and tackled onto the bed. He sat near her, holding her down with a leg across her waist. "Hmm. Look what I've caught... What should I do with this?"  
  
"Nononononono.... Spike.... Good Dawnie."  
  
He shook his head. "No. It'd be no fun to let you go. So..." Hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever will I do?"  
  
Big sweet doe eyes. Which he ignored. Cocked his head. Remembered a reaction from earlier. Poked her side experimentally.  
  
"Nuhhh-hooooooo..." She pleaded. "Spike you promised... *promised*."  
  
He chuckled. "I promised not to tell anyone you snort. At least, that's what *I* was agreeing to.." Fingers wiggled along her ribs, his leg keeping her pinned, his knee crooked over her waist.  
  
She squirmed and laughed, begged all the while. "Spiiiiiike!!!! NOOOO!!!!" The Key squealed.  
  
The door slammed open, revealing a ready-to-kill-Spike Xander, with Buffy right behind him. Spike froze, looked at them.  
  
Dawn tilted her head back, still heaving in laughing breaths. Looked back at Spike. "I'm not talking to them."  
  
He looked down at her, removing his knee from her waist. Leaned against the headboard. Looked at the door. "What's the big idea? We were playing."  
  
Xander, who had been expecting to walk in and find Spike biting Dawn, fish-mouthed.  
  
Dawn rolled over, propped herself up with one elbow and gave him an expectant look, completely ignored her sister.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy started.  
  
"So sorry," Dawn said cheerily. "Still not speaking to you."  
  
Spike squeezed the back of her neck gently. "Niblet."  
  
She sulked, turned her head to him. "Well, I'm *not*," she whispered, even though they could hear her. "She's still being a bi-"  
  
Another squeeze. "Ohana."  
  
Slight whimper.  
  
"Come on, Bit. If I forgive them, how can you not?"  
  
Xander stood stunned. Spike was defending them? What planet had he woken up on?  
  
Her bottom lip thrust out. "They suck."  
  
Squeezed a little harder. "No. I do. Now. I forgive them. All of them. You do the same, if you want me to speak to you." An empty threat... right?  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Slight growl. "Dawn. They. Are. Your. Family."  
  
Her pouty bottom lip shook. "I just want them to be sorry for hurting your feelings."  
  
He melted, held her to him in a quick hug. "I'm sure they are." Looked up. "Right?"  
  
Xander, after watching him with Dawn like that, couldn't very well not be sorry. "Yeah, Dawn. I'm sorry." Sincerity. It was there for sure.  
  
She looked up at him, saw it in his eyes, and knew he saw forgiveness in hers.  
  
Buffy sighed. "I really am sorry. We didn't... we're were just... It seemed a lot funnier at the time." She gave a small laugh. "I mean... me and Giles?"  
  
Dawn did see her point. Giles and Buffy were... ugh... no mental pictures.  
  
Spike nodded to both of them. "Apologies accepted." Looked down at Dawn. "Bit?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok. Accepted."  
  
Spike smiled, giving her a quick hug. "Good girl." He felt the Ohana stop. "I think we might be at a Wal-mart now."  
  
Dawn grinned and hopped up. "Yup! We're here!"  
  
Spike got up slower, his quick movements from earlier having brought some of the pain back to his sides and hands. "Why are we at a Wal-mart, anyway?"  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. "Because you need new clothes."  
  
He cocked his head. "We're making a stop to get ME clothes? What's wrong with these?" He gestured at himself. Then made a slight face at the wrinkles and creases. Also the dried blood from his hands. "Oh."  
  
"You might wanna wear your duster, ya know, so the employees don't think they've got a murderer in the store." This, from Buffy.  
  
He nodded, then chuckled. "Uh, Slayer? I AM a murderer."  
  
She shrugged. "Well, YEAH, but I think the statute of limitations kinda ran out on you."  
  
He sighed. "Don't remind me." Fished his duster out from the other side of the bed, slipped it on. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
========================================================================== =====  
  
Buffy said, parroting Giles, "They'll be back in two hours to pick us up, and... Shit."  
  
Spike paused, looked at the Slayer. "What shit?"  
  
"Money. Giles forgot to give us money."  
  
Spike shrugged. "No problem." Trotted off down an aisle.  
  
Buffy tore after him. "*No* problem?"  
  
Nodded, perusing the shelves of stuff. "Yeah. We'll just nick the stuff we need."  
  
Dawn chirped. "Steal it?? How cooool." The last syllable of the elongated 'cool' went up in pitch. "For real? We ARE gonna steal stuff?" Dawn was properly thrilled. Saw the look her sister was shooting her. "But.... um.... of course, it's wrong." She was going through a rack of men's shirts and gave a gasp, pulled it out: A skin tight nylon deep red short sleeved shirt. Thrust it at Spike. "Steal it."  
  
Spike looked at the shirt. "That? No chance in hell, Bit."  
  
Small pout, whiny tone. "I like it."  
  
Buffy hung back, watched with interest, and lay her money on Dawn.  
  
Spike sighed. Looked at the shirt again. It wasn't really THAT bad. "Alright."  
  
Dawn quelled her smile, and pranced to the jeans. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, held them out to him.  
  
He gave her an incredulous look and turned to walk toward Buffy.  
  
Indignant squeal. "Hey!"  
  
He kept walking. "I don't wear *blue* jeans, Bit. You know that."  
  
Buffy just watched the exchange, feeling kind of bad, because Dawn lost that round.  
  
"They'll look good with the shirt, Spike!"  
  
"No. Get black ones."  
  
She stood silent, looking very hurt, and very lost. Her head drooped a bit, till it was almost resting on her chest.  
  
Spike knew what she was trying to do. He turned his back on her. Stared at a can of Spagetti-o's that someone had left on a shelf of shirts. Browsed the ingredients label. What the hell is 'Xanthan gum', anyway?  
  
Buffy mentally arched a brow. Maybe Dawn wasn't down for the count.  
  
"Ok." It almost wasn't spoken it was so quiet. She gave the jeans a longing glance, then resignedly pulled out a pair of black ones. She had to give herself snaps: her performance was flawless. Walked heavily to where Spike was standing, handed him the black jeans. Her head was still drooped down.  
  
Spike took the black jeans, seemingly ignoring her. Inside, he was chanting, 'evil thing, can't feel guilt, evil thing, can't feel...'  
  
"You think I have horrible taste in clothes." It was quiet, tearful, and accusatory. Not too much, of course. Just enough.  
  
'Evil things can't feel love either, you git.' He sighed, deep and loud. Kept the black jeans, but dragged his feet back to the rack, and picked up the blue ones as well.  
  
She did a snoopy dance in her head. Gave Buffy a sidelong glance, and received a disbelieving grin in answer. Buffy grinned at Dawn. Major snaps. Her baby sister had a Master Vampire wrapped around her little pinky. In knots. Lots of them. Amazing. Color her proud.  
  
Spike, walking like his dog had just died, headed into the shirt rack. He had to find something that he actually liked, before Dawn turned him into Joe Normal.  
  
Dawn walked away, to return quickly, holding a plastic wrapped package. She handed it like a peace offering to him. Three black athletic tee's. Everyone at her school called them beaters.  
  
He gave her a half grin, and added them to the pile on his arm. Looked around. "We need a basket. Could you go get one, Bit?"  
  
She nodded and went off to do as he asked.  
  
Spike sank down onto one of the bases of the shelves, placing his pile of clothes on the shelf to his left. "Bugger. She's gonna kill me."  
  
Buffy wandered over, absently leafing through a rack. "Why's that?"  
  
Deep sigh. "Because. I can't say no to her. One of these days, she's gonna ask me to... I dunno. Swallow a toothpick, or something. I'm gonna wind up dust because of that girl. One way or another."  
  
Buffy grinned. "We'll have to start a club. She's got us all pretty well whipped."  
  
He looked up at her, giving a grin of his own. "You really want to know what scares me about this? I think I like it."  
  
She made a face. "You're the only one today. She's running a tight ship. Even gave Giles a hard time."  
  
He chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry 'bout that. I overreacted and got all of you in the Wrath Of Dawn."  
  
Buffy sighed, joined him on the bottom rack. "You missed it."  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Dawn threatened Xander, so, me, disciplinarian figure that I must be, start to say something, and she just looks at me and oh-so-coolly says, 'Shut up, Buffy.' I just... sat there. So, Giles, he gets on her, never talk to me like that again, blah blah, and just gives him this look, like she's dismissing him and goes, 'Fine time to start acting your age.' THEN came the bathroom."  
  
Spike looked at her in disbelief. "Lil' Bit did all that?" He shook his head. "For me?" Rubbed absently at his aching side.  
  
Buffy snorted. "It wasn't for my mental health."  
  
He studied the feet passing in the aisle. "I didn't mean to start a family fight, luv. I'm sorry."  
  
She shrugged. "She was right, in a way. Not to her extent. But... she had a point. She just wanted to make sure we got it."  
  
Looked up. "And the point was?"  
  
"Playing jokes on Spike equals a world of hell no."  
  
He looked at her, a half grin. "No. I don't mind the joke being on me sometimes, luv. I just.. Can't stand it when people I ca-.. When people make fun of me."  
  
She nodded. "It was just so... outrageous. Me and Giles?"  
  
Spike chuckled quietly. "Blame it on my injured body and sleep deprived brain, luv."  
  
"I think I will. Cuz I do NOT want to believe that we give off that kind of vibe. He's like... thirty years older than me."  
  
"How much older than you was Angelus?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "But, Giles is HUMAN. He even LOOKS at LEAST twenty years older than me."  
  
No hurt in her tone at the mention of his Grandsire. That was good. "True." He looked around. "Where's Dawn, anyway? She should have found a cart by now."  
  
Dawn rounded the corner with a cart and a basket, with a hair bleaching kit in it. "I couldn't remember what kind you wanted." She shrugged. "We can abandon one."  
  
He looked at the cart, then at Dawn, then laughed out loud. "S'ok, Bit.. I'll take whatever.." He looked at the hair kit and ran a hand through his curls. "Actually, I was thinkin' of takin' you up on your little thought of leaving it this way." Backpedaled. "On a trail basis only, you understand." Put his stuff in the cart. "We'll use this one. No more stuff to carry."  
  
Dawn dimmed her eager smile. "We need gel."  
  
Buffy spoke up, "I brought some."  
  
He looked at her. "You wouldn't want to waste it on me, luv. I'll find something here. If I'm right, we might not have to sneak this stuff out. Let's pick up a few more things, then go back to the automotive check out."  
  
Dawn nodded then set off for the pajama's.  
  
Spike pushed the basket toward the men's sleepwear department. He couldn't very well sleep naked in a Winnabago full of women. He still had a bit of his Victorian Era chivalry and candor, after all.  
  
Buffy went with him, and picked up a pair of baby blue boxers, and a package of white shirts, exactly like the ones Dawn had handed Spike and tossed them in the cart.  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Picking out my underwear now, eh, luv? Are curtains next?"  
  
"Again... wet dreams, much? I like them. For me. Jamma's." She frowned. "I'll have to roll the waist for it to fit, but... Oh, well."  
  
Gave a slightly skeptical nod. "When did you get in the habit of sleeping in boxers, Slayer?"  
  
Shrugged. "Summer we moved to Sunnydale. Since when do you inventory my sleepware?"  
  
Became intensely interested in some flannel pj's. "Never. Uh. Can you help me find something that won't hurt my sides?"  
  
She felt out for the softest flannel pants, a deep blue, and handed them to him.  
  
He grinned, not even arguing the color, and put them in the basket. "Any other fashion ideas you'd like to share, Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah... black is over." She pulled out a large white button up shirt that would hang on him, put it back. Picked up a soft black tee-shirt, kind of big, but not too. Handed it to him professionally. "This won't irritate your ribs when you sleep. Too much."  
  
He smirked. "Aw, luv. I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Amazing," she said coolly. "Still don't."  
  
Slight disappointment, hurt look for an instant, then the cocky smirk returned. "Figured as much." Headed off in the direction that Dawn had gone earlier.  
  
She trailed after him. The pajamas were next to the fitting rooms, and since a quick look hadn't produced her anywhere, Buffy called into the dressing area, "Dawn?"  
  
Dawn's head peaked out of a door, with a devilish grin on her face. She couldn't see Spike from where she was leaning. "Buffy!! This is the coolest thing EVER!" She walked out in a red lace top, LACE being the operative word, and short short short boycut almost-panties joined the ensemble in red silk. It was sexy, and about ten years too old for her, if the onlookers knew her real age.  
  
Spike's jaw dropped when he came around the corner. He froze in midstep, staring at Dawn. Began shaking his head violently when the word 'NO' wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
  
She struck a hopeful pose. "Like?"  
  
Buffy knew she should be appalled, but man! The look on Spike's face... In about two seconds, he'd be wanting to kill anything in a two-aisle radius. Buffy gave her a thumbs up. "They got that in my size?"  
  
Spike let out a cross between a growl at Dawn, and a whimper at the mental image of THAT on Buffy. Continued with the head shaking. If he kept it up, he would probably leave Wal-mart with a new wardrobe and a self inflicted concussion.  
  
Buffy shook her head at Dawn. "Not today, Lolita."  
  
Dawn pouted. "But Buffy!!!!"  
  
Spike let out a 'WHOOSH' of breath that he hadn't even been aware that he was holding. Buffy to the rescue.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, Dawn."  
  
Dawn pouted and skulked, then came out of her dressing room a few minutes later, to hang the lingerie back on its rack. Sighed.  
  
Spike, other than being slightly dizzy from his brain being repeatedly tossed from one side of his skull to the other, was feeling better, and ready to put his 'Operation Single Cashier' into effect. "Do we have everything?"  
  
Buffy was busy slipping the lingerie off the hanger, yanking all the tags off and stuffing it in her purse to answer right away. "... Oh. Yeah."  
  
Spike chuckled, having caught her movement out of the corner of his eye. "Think you might model that for me later?"  
  
"Only in-"  
  
"My wettest dreams. I know." He chuckled and started heading for the automotive department.  
  
Dawn was fish-mouthing. Then, "EWW!" She scrubbed her hands over her eyes, and repeated, loud enough for both of them to hear, "He's undead.... no body fluid. No wet dreams. Undead, no body fluid, no wet dreams..."  
  
Called over his shoulder. "Come on, Bit! I've still got to explain what I need for the two of you to do."  
  
She followed, still making an 'I might get sick on your shoes' face.  
  
Once they were in a deserted isle, Spike turned to the sisters. "Ok. Here's the plan. Do your best impersonation of vampiress', got it? We're gonna walk right out of here without even setting the alarms off."  
  
"Like.... ho-Dru?" Dawn was confused.  
  
He chuckled. "Just act, ok? Let's work on it." He began stalking up and down the isle, his walk giving off more than a hint of predatory danger. "First you got to get the walk down. Both of you."  
  
The sisters tried, Buffy getting it right away, the Slayer rising to the fore. Dawn did a darn good bear impression.  
  
Spike gave a half groan. "Dawn. I said vampiress, not bear in heat." He demonstrated again. "Use your hips, keep your back at a slight slant, like you're ready to pounce."  
  
She tried again, and liked it. She was slinking, her hips swaying like she owned the place, her back tilted slightly forward, like she was ready for anything.  
  
He grinned. "Whoa, Bit. You're getting it faster than the last fledgling I trained."  
  
She tossed her hair cockily, walking towards him. "I vant to suuuuck your bluuuuuud."  
  
He ducked behind the basket. "No. Please. I'm just an innocent human out for supplies... Please, oh powerful vampire... Don't hurt me.."  
  
Buffy gave her sister a grin. And laughed at Spike's pitiful impression of a whimpering human. Spike was never a whimpering anything. Dawn giggled. "So. What now?"  
  
Spike straightened up. "First of all, curb the giggles. It may look funny when we get going, but you can't laugh, or the clerk is gonna guess that we're not all what we seem, got it?"  
  
Twin nods.  
  
"Next thing. That clerk is a Big Mac. A steak. A cheeseburger with everything. A pizza right out of the oven. Make sure he or she knows it." He leaned against a shelf. "Practice on me. I'm snack food."  
  
Dawn did a passable Druscilla impression, complete with a half snarl. "I want a snack," she intoned, reaching out a hand to ALMOST touch him.  
  
The wince that Spike gave was not entirely acting. He shook his head. "Ok. That's... good, Bit." Looked to Buffy. "Your turn, luv. I'm a double chocolate sundae with whipped cream on top." Kept a straight face, surprisingly.  
  
And Buffy looked. Hard. A treat. And indeed he was, abs she could use to scrub stains out of clothes, chiseled cheekbones, a tongue that could deliver the sharpest barb, eyes that pierced and soothed, and infuriated... A treat indeed.  
  
The look she gave him was... incredible. Ok. Don't look at her. "Ok.. luv.. Good." Slight squeak on the last syllable. He was suddenly glad that the basket was between them, or he might have attacked her right in the middle of Wal-mart. Dawn or no Dawn. Cleared his throat, tried to focus.  
  
She snapped from her lusty-haze, looked around, anywhere. Dawn was growing impatient. "Ok! What now?"  
  
Spike gave a grin to Dawn, solely for her benefit. "Ok. Final thing. Don't touch the cashier. If he or she feels that you're warm, we'll lose credibility. Don't get close enough that the person can hear, see, or feel that you are breathing. Just hang in the background. Maybe hang on me a little. I'm the Master, you're the Minions, got it?"  
  
They nodded. "Check!"  
  
Spike grinned. "OK, then. Let's go." He began pushing the basket through the final aisles to the counter. As he suspected, the automotive cashier was all alone. And there wasn't even a security camera pointed at the counter. And... The cashier was female. Perfect set up. All traces of William vanished as Spike approached the desk. He was a predator. Sleek, dangerous. He hoped the girls caught on. Show time.  
  
They did indeed, their walks swaggering, slow, predatorial, arrogant. They flanked him, his loyals.  
  
Spike fought down an urge to grin. He was the Big Bad again. Albeit for show purposes only, but.. Old times sake.  
  
"Can I help you folks... Sir?", the cashier asked, suddenly noticing their demeanors.  
  
Dawn simply looked at the girl, like she would a box of Godiva chocolates on her rag. Buffy looked at the poor cashier, thinking only of the features she had studied a few minutes ago, a deeper hunger than -hunger- stirring her.  
  
Spike flashed a dangerous grin. "Actually, ducks, you can. You can open that back door, turn off the alarm, and let us through." His eyes flashed gold for an instant. "Now."  
  
The cashier blanched, but wasn't sure that she'd really seen what she thought she'd seen. It was her first day on the job, after all. "I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, then at Dawn incredulously. "She says she can't do that. What do you girls think?"  
  
Buffy ran her tongue along the edges of her top row of teeth. Said huskily, still gazing at the girl intently, "That foolish girls taste the best."  
  
Dawn almost gaped, but covered, sizing the cashier up. An indolent eyebrow raise. "For a snack."  
  
Spike gave a nod to the girls, then turned back to the cashier, game face fully in place. "I agree with them..." The growl that came from him was unlike anything either of the sisters had heard from him in years. Like a starving tiger, inching toward a steak.  
  
The girl did exactly what Spike hoped she would: She fainted.  
  
Spike's human mask slipped back into place and he grinned at the Summers girls. "Ha. What'd I tell you? Easy." He reached over the desk, found the alarm, and switched it off. Then used his lockpick set to open the door. Gestured to the girls to push the basket through.  
  
Buffy pushed the buggy through the doors, Dawn close on her heels. Spike shut the door after he went through, allowing the lock to click back. Then they sat on the curb, waiting for the Ohana to return. Which would probably be within the next fifteen minutes.  
  
Spike turned to his companions. "So? What'd you think of the perks of bein' undead?"  
  
Dawn crowed. "It was SWEEEET! I was just like.... grrrrrrraawwwwwwrrrr... I want this. I'm taking it. Toooo cool."  
  
Buffy gave her a look. "Fun as a ONE TIME DEAL. NOT for anything else, at any other time, EVER."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, mouthed 'blah blah blah' the whole time.  
  
Spike gave Dawn a look. "Your sis's right, Bit. This was a special circumstance."  
  
"Blah, blah," she told him. "It was fun, ok? Let me bask in the glow."  
  
Spike chuckled, then looked at Buffy. "You have to admit, luv. That was fun."  
  
Buffy gave a grudging nod. "Kinda. I bet she peed herself."  
  
He chuckled. "Naw. But she's gonna wake up, and think that it was a dream. Tell you the truth, I have no clue what I would have done if she hadn't passed out. Normally, I'd have eaten her, but with the chip, it's not an option." Cleared his throat. "I'm not hungry, anyway."  
  
Just then, the Ohana drove up, and the door opened revealing Xander. "All aboard for Mt. Rushmore. Giles got a map, and we have supplies, and extra food, and cots now!" He looked at the trio on the curb. "Uh, guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Xander?" Buffy answered as they began piling in with their prizes.  
  
"Why is none of your stuff in bags?" 


	4. Signs

Disclaimer, Summary, ect.: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok. There is an extra disclaimer for this chap. If you haven't seen the movie "Signs" with Mel Gibson and Don't want to be spoiled, don't read the end of this chap. For the purposes of this fic, we are pretending that the movie came out two years ago. We go into detail about the movie. Thank you. Also, I live in Texas and Sunrise lives in Ohio. We have never been to Mt. Rushmore, and have no clue what is near there, so just bear with us. I'm sorry to anyone who knows we're wrong about something. lol.  
  
  
  
Spike didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he was relatively sure that Buffy had not been sitting on the edge of the bed when he'd dozed off. Especially not wearing that nightie from Wal-mart and looking at him like he was a snack food... Oh. A dream. He'd gotten used to recognizing them by now.  
  
"Hello, Spike," The lingerie clad Buffy purred at him.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Hello, there, luv. Fancy seeing you here." He noticed that, in the dream, all the wounds and the pain that went with them were gone.  
  
She crawled up his bed slowly. "What do you think?"  
  
He grinned. "Well, for one thing, that this is the nicest dream in awhile." Ran a hand through her hair, and down over a shoulder. "And that you look even more beautiful than usual."  
  
She grinned. "You asked if I'd model it." She backed up a bit, stood, and did a slow turn, her hands running over her body. Said poutily, "I think it's a size too small."  
  
He gave a semi evil smile. "Looks just right to me. Of course... I'll need a closer look to tell properly.."  
  
She inched closer. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah." His hands shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back onto the bed with him. "This is better."  
  
She squirmed, edging one leg up over his hip. "Sure this isn't better?"  
  
Feral grin. "Much better." He pulled her into a hard kiss, his hands moving over her shoulders and back. God, why couldn't this happen in reality?  
  
She kissed him back, her hands pulling at his shirt. Made unintelligible noises.  
  
Spike moaned into her mouth, pulling her closer, his mouth wandering down her neck.  
  
She arched against him. "Mmm... God, Spike..."  
  
"...Buffy... I love you..."  
  
"Mmm... God, Spike... I-"  
  
Spike's eyes popped open when the Winnabago stopped suddenly, causing him to fall off the side of the bed. "Ow! Bugger. Bloody stupid Watcher. If I could drive during the day..." Annoyed, he climbed back up onto the bed, got comfortable, and tried to go back to sleep, even though he knew that reentering the same dream would be next to impossible. It never worked when he wanted it to.  
  
In the main room of the Winnebago, Buffy sat up from where she had been napping. Made a sick whimpering noise. "Oh... GOD! What did I EAT last night??"  
  
Xander cocked his head at her. "What's wrong, Buff?"  
  
Buffy gave him a pained look. "Nightmare."  
  
Xander patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Buffy. Dawn's safe here."  
  
Buffy nodded, taking the misguided comfort. "Yeah. Dawn's safe." She stood, and made her way to where Giles was driving. "Hey, Steering Wheel Man."  
  
Giles gave a half chuckle. "Hello, Buffy. What can I do for you?"  
  
She shrugged, sat in the passenger's seat. "Nothing. Can I get you something? Food, water? Company?"  
  
Giles smiled at her, then returned his eyes to the road. "Company would be nice. I've been thinking, now that we're so far from Sunnydale, and are reasonably certain that Glory isn't following us, I think we can actually stop driving constantly. Maybe tonight we can find an RV park and just stop for the night. It might be nice to give Spike a break."  
  
Buffy nodded. Anything for Giles. "That's ok with me." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we'll stop for a day, too, one day if you want, too."  
  
Giles smiled at her again. "Good. Funny you'd mention that. We are getting close to Mt. Rushmore. We might even be there before sundown. There should be an RV park near there. And theaters and restaurants. We can possibly stop for a couple of days even."  
  
She bit her lip anxiously. "Only if you're sure it's safe."  
  
Giles nodded. "I'm sure. I've been listening to the radio and watching the little black and white TV that we picked up while you were at Wal-mart. There are no stories out of the ordinary being reported. I think we have made the proverbial clean getaway." He gestured to the booth where the others sat with a hand. "I'm sure everyone is getting stir crazy from being in here constantly. I know I'm beginnhng to feel a bit cramped. Going to a movie would be good for all of us."  
  
She nodded. "Oh... okay." She squirmed in her seat. "It's normal to have weird dreams and stuff, I mean... this is a weird situation. Movies would be great. Lots of distraction."  
  
Giles gave her a sideways look. "Who said anything about dreams?"  
  
She backpedaled. "I... uh... Just mean, that ya know, people can't be sleeping too well, and that adds to the stir-craziness of it all."  
  
Giles nodded. "Ah. Yes. I've never been able to sleep well in something that's moving, anyway. These last few nights have been quite annoying."  
  
She nodded. The novelty of the trip was wearing thin, and Dawn was getting to be a handful. Play cards. Listen to N'Sync. Paint my nails.... couldn't she just SLEEP?  
  
Giles nodded. "Good. Ah! Here's the turn off for Mt. Rushmore." Sure enough, there was an RV park with in view of the monument. Giles parked the Ohana, so that everyone could see the monument. Dawn had rushed out the door, and the Wicca's followed, soon, everyone but Spike was out the door.  
  
Xander stared up at the monument. "Whoa. And I thought my boss had a big head."  
  
Anya cocked her head to the side. "Human's flock to see this? I fail to see the attraction."  
  
Xander leaned over to his fiance'. "Look at it this way, if their heads are that big..." He whispered the rest too low for the others to hear.  
  
Buffy just grinned at Dawn's awestruck face. She was loving this, and that made Buffy love it.  
  
Anya's eyes grew wide, and she said, "So... THAT'S the attraction."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Well, that's one way to look at it, anyway."  
  
Dawn and, well, everyone else made disgusted faces. The group filed into the gift shop and museum, but Dawn slipped back into the Ohana. She knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in, Bit," the vampire called from inside.  
  
She came inside with a shy smile. "How'd ya know?"  
  
He gave a quiet chuckle. Pointed at the window. Giles had seen fit to park under some shade, so that Spike could see the monument through his window. Well, it might not have been intentional, but it was nice to think it was. "You're the only one I didn't see go into the museum."  
  
She grinned. "Boring stuff I've learned three times over in History. How'd you sleep?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Pretty good. But I got pulled out of a great dream when the Watcher slammed on the brakes awhile back."  
  
She smiled. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
He thought about lying, and just decided to twist the truth a little. "I dreamed your sister actually liked me."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Oh. I don't think she hates you."  
  
He chuckled. "Try convincing her of that sometime. I know she doesn't hate me, but she doesn't like me either. I'm... confusing to her. Her mortal enemy in love with her. To my knowledge, that's never happened before."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Angel, much?"  
  
Slight repressed snarl. "First of all, he was her mortal enemy AFTER he fell in love with her, not before. And second, do not compare me to that... that.. bloody POOFTER!"  
  
She took a quick step back. Then sat on the bed. "Sorry. But... Buffy doesn't know what to do with you. Doesn't know where you fit in in her head."  
  
He calmed down. "I said I was confusing to her, didn't I?" Snorted. "I'm confusing to me."  
  
She gave him a sweet smile. "You make sense to me."  
  
He chuckled. "That's because you like me." Cocked his head at her. "You're not even slightly afraid of me, are you?"  
  
Puzzled face. "No. Why would I be?"  
  
He vamped, for show. "This."  
  
She gave a small laugh, one finger coming out to touch his fangs. "Grrr..."  
  
Gave a snort. "This isn't funny, Bit." He opened his mouth slightly, to let her see better. "Never seen it up close before?"  
  
She scooted closer, peering in his mouth. "No." She was running her fingers over his fangs, checking out the rest of his teeth. "Spike. Two words."  
  
"Ehat?"  
  
"Crest Whitestrips." She tugged on one fang. "They're not white."  
  
"They're not supposed to be. My teeth are white, my fangs are not."  
  
She gave him a look. "Demonic possession is no excuse for poor dental hygiene." She flashed her pearly whites in a toothpaste ad smile. "Being a mystical Key hasn't kept me off MY game."  
  
He chuckled. "I brush. And floss. I just can't get rid of those stubborn bloodstains." Looked at her, deadpanned. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get hyper teenager off your teeth?"  
  
She leaned back. "Not funny."  
  
He started to go back to his normal features. "Sorry, Bit."  
  
She smiled. "I know you're playing. It's ok. Can I... look more?"  
  
Paused, changed back. "Ok, I guess. But I'd better not get in trouble for this."  
  
She gave an 'I-swear-I'm-listening-but-I'm-really-not-paying-attention' look. "Right." Her fingers moved over the ridges, down his now pushed up nose. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Does what hurt?" His nose twitched a little at her touch. "Don't make me sneeze." He supposed he should have felt the way he had when the Initiative had been poking around on him, but he didn't. He felt, content. Happy, even.  
  
"Turning." She had both hands holding his head still so her perusal could be thorough.  
  
"When I was sired, or just vamping to feed?" His gold/yellow eyes regarded her with none of the predators gaze that had been present at the Wal-mart.  
  
"Vamping." She frowned, and poked at the ridges, seeing if they were muscle or bone.  
  
"No. Feels... Good. Strong. Like nothing can hurt me, you know?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I've never felt like that." Muscle. She pulled on his nose to see if she could make it go back to normal, with him still vamped.  
  
He nearly sneezed. "Quit that, Bit." He cocked his head. "You never feel safe?"  
  
She grew uncomfortable with the topic, giving an almost imperceptible squirm. "Why does your nose squinch up?"  
  
He noted her change of topic, and decided to ignore it. "Well, I think it's so that it doesn't get in the way when I bite, you know?"  
  
She frowned. Tossed her hair over her shoulder, tilted her head. "Well, pretend to bite me, then we'll do it again, but I'll hold your nose down. And we'll see."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. "Bit, I dunno if that's a good idea. What if the Scoobies come in here and think I'm actually biting you? Stake first, ask questions later."  
  
She made a "Pshaw" noise. "They're engrossed in the Boring Museum of Useless Facts. I wanna know." Big puppy eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Ok. But if the chip goes off, I'm stopping. AND I'm never listening to you again, got it?"  
  
She shrugged. "It shouldn't. You don't really wanna hurt me."  
  
He nodded. "I know, I'm just a little... wary. After what happened the other day. I thought it would never turn off."  
  
She nodded. "Ok." Tilted her head to the side.  
  
He leaned forward, held her to him, and just barely allowed the tips of his fangs to brush her skin. Pulled back. "See, no nose."  
  
She grinned, pushed down on the tip of his nose with a finger. "And again."  
  
He repeated the motion, and his nose bumped her ear before his fangs could touch. Pulled back. "I was right. It does get in the way."  
  
She smiled at him. "That's so cool."  
  
Cocked his head to the side, blinked golden eyes. "That my nose gets in the way?"  
  
She made a chomping motion with her teeth. "Grrr... I can suck your blood."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Bit, I am a vampire, and let me tell you, there are more drawbacks than perks."  
  
She frowned. "I think you feel obligated to say that cuz you watch out for me. I think you enjoy being a vampire. It gives you power, and strength. It's ok. You can like it. I'll just be a teenager. Growl."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and made a mean face. "Ya know... GRRRRR. Growl for me."  
  
Spike nodded, then a low growl began. The sound he usually used as a warning to other vamps. "Different pitches have different meanings."  
  
"No no... like the.... I'm gonna rip off your head, and play lively games with it, growl."  
  
Loud, roaring growl. Like a pissed tiger.  
  
She jumped, but grinned. "Sweet."  
  
He chuckled. Low pitched, whining sound. "What am I doing now? Guess."  
  
Cocked her head to the side. "Whining? Begging?"  
  
He nodded. "This is how a fledgling begs their sire for food. When vamps are less than two weeks old, sometimes they need more food than they can hunt at night. Then they feed off their sires. This also strengthens the bond between the two."  
  
She nodded, soaking the information up. "What's a happy noise?"  
  
He chirped at her. Then purred like a cat.  
  
She made a delighted noise. "Aww!"  
  
He chuckled. "A purr denotes affection and contentment. The deeper the purr, the more the vamp loves the person or other vamp he's purring to. The chirps are actually kind of a language that is used mainly sire to childe, but they have multiple meanings." He made a deep purr interspersed with chirps. "This purr means family. It's the one I'd use for you."  
  
She made a pleased face, ducked her head a little bit.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Umm... What's a love purr? Do you rumble like kitties do?"  
  
He chuckled. "That's about it. Here, you can feel it better than hear it." He pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest and his chin atop her head. A deep rumble vibrated out of him, quiet chirps here and there. Like crickets.  
  
The sound made her drowsy, and happy. Her eyes closed for a minute. "What's it mean?"  
  
Spike continued the purr. "It means that I love you, and that I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Bit. Remember that when you start feeling like you aren't safe."  
  
She knew a few tears were tracking down her face, but it was honestly the best thing she had heard in too long. Her arms wound around him slowly. Spike held her a little tighter, nuzzling at the top of her head. "It's ok, Bit.. Don't cry.."  
  
She started to respond when Buffy opened the door saying, "Spike, Dawn's ... miss...ing..." She trailed off slowly, a pissed off scowl settling over her face.  
  
Spike looked up, thankful that he'd remembered to lose the vamp face when he'd pulled Dawn to him. Offered Buffy a half grin. "Hey, luv. I found her."  
  
Level gaze. "I see. Holding her tight, making sure she doesn't get away."  
  
Dawn was getting uncomfortable, pulled slowly away from Spike to tuck her hair behind her ears. "We were just-"  
  
Spike instantly released Dawn, the rest of the way, and tried for a nonchalant grin. "Yeah, well, we were talkin', and the Bit wanted me to purr for her, so I was showing her, and she started crying for some reason, and..." He trailed off. "You came in then."  
  
Buffy's anger redirected to concern."Dawnie, why were you crying?" She crossed to her sister. "You're safe here. I promise."  
  
Dawn gave an embarrassed shrug. "I just... felt like a cry."  
  
Buffy glared at Spike. "You were telling her one of your disgusting little stories again weren't you? The one where you tore the head off a little orphan, drank her blood, and threw her body in a woodstove to keep warm??"  
  
Spike growled at her, a decidedly pissed growl. "For your information, Slayer, she wanted to examine a vampire. I gave her one to examine. I was showing her different sounds. No stories, and thank you EVER so much for trusting me." He laid back, staring at the ceiling, then gave Dawn an 'I told you so', glance.  
  
Buffy turned rounded eyes on her sister. "Dawn?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Spike just stared at the ceiling some more.  
  
Buffy grabbed her chin, jerking Dawn's eyes to meet hers. "That is stupid. Damned, freaking retarded. Vampires are NOT science experiments, Dawn. They are dangerous. They can and WOULD love to kill you. They aren't for petting and examining." Dawn tried to jerk her chin out of Buffy's hands but she wasn't having any of it. "I'm SERIOUS Dawn. You STAY away from them. Spike is the ONLY exception. EVER. Do you understand me? They are NOT strays to bring home."  
  
Dawn's jaw officially hurt and she was wondering if the Initiative wouldn't have been better off chipping Buffy.  
  
"She knows that, Slayer," Spike said to the ceiling. "You don't see her going out with a bowl of blood calling, 'heeeere, vampy, vampy, vampy', do you?"  
  
Buffy dropped Dawn's jaw, rubbed a hand over her eyes, tiredly. "I know. I know. I just... want her to be safe so much. I don't want her to think there are others like you. That leads to hesitation in a kill, and a hesitation means their advantage."  
  
"She wouldn't hesitate, would you, Bit?"  
  
"No." The word was singular and ringing.  
  
Buffy sighed. "All right." She smoothed a hand over Dawn's jaw. "Sorry if I hurt you. I have to go... the other's are looking for you."  
  
Spike looked over at Dawn as Buffy went out the door. "You can go with her if you want, Bit."  
  
She shook her head. "They're gonna be mad. And Giles is gonna frown."  
  
Spike chuckled. "You sure put them in their places the other day, do it again. Or you can stay here, if you want to."  
  
She grinned. "But they were WRONG that day. Today I'M wrong, and quite frankly, I don't like how it feels."  
  
Spike gave her a hurt look. "You mean it's wrong for you to hang out with me?"  
  
"No! I just... kinda walked off, and didn't tell anyone. Not a good thing, considering."  
  
Spike nodded. "Ah. Well, you didn't go to a strip joint. Or an adult video store. Or a NC-17 movie. You just came back to the Ohana. How can they blame you for that? I think you'll get a light sentence."  
  
She hung her head. "Is that a 'Go face the music'?"  
  
"It's a 'Go face the music with a vampire guarding you'."  
  
She stood as she heard the others boarding the Ohana. "Ok... Let's go."  
  
Spike stood behind her, giving her one last quick squeeze before she opened the door. "I'm with you, Bit. If they're gonna be mad at anyone, it'd better be me."  
  
Willow gave Dawn a smile. "Hey, Dawnie. You could have told us you were tired and wanted a nap. We wouldn't have minded."  
  
Dawn made a confused face.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. Buffy told us that you were tired and came back here for a nap. We understand. None of us has been sleeping well, lately."  
  
She gave Spike a look. "Yeah... tired. Sorry I didn't tell you. Didn't want to be a bother."  
  
Spike cocked his head, looked at Buffy, then at Dawn, then shrugged and headed back into the bedroom.  
  
Dawn just decided to sit quietly, and not get in any more trouble. Then. "Can we see a movie tonight?"  
  
Xander perked up. "Yeah! How about that new one, the alien thing?"  
  
"Ooh!" Tara supplied. "Signs?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah! That's it."  
  
Spike came out of the bedroom. "Is that the one on the commercial where the girl goes, 'There's a monster outside my room, can I have a glass of water?'?"  
  
Dawn grinned and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Spike grinned. "Always up for a.." He made 'air quotes'. " 'scary movie'." Looked at Buffy. "How about you, Slayer?"  
  
She shrugged, even though she hated scary movies. "Oh yeah."  
  
Giles nodded. "Well then, we'd best get a move on. We need time to get seats." He got in the drivers seat and started the Ohana. Drove them to the theater that they'd passed earlier. Parked. By then the sun was down far enough that the only light was indirect, so Spike was safe. They all piled out and headed for the theater.  
  
Dawn, redressed in 'party clothes', tight top, tighter pants, scouted for cute guys. The Wicca's held hands. Spike walked slightly behind Dawn, giving every guy who checked her out a look that could melt concrete. Xander had his arm around Anya and her head was on his shoulder. Buffy and Giles brought up the rear, talking quietly.  
  
"You could go see something else if you want, Buffy," Giles said, knowing of her hatred of scary movies.  
  
She shook her head. No way. She had a point on Spike. She was NOT losing it. "It's ok. It's Mel Gibson. How scary can it be?"  
  
Giles gave a chuckle. "Ok, but that's what you said about Brenden Fraiser in The Mummy, and you nearly broke my arm that time."  
  
She nudged him with an elbow. "Be quiet, Funny Guy."  
  
Giles just chuckled again and headed to the front of the group to pay. They got their tickets and popcorn and drinks... And what seemed like a mountain of candy between the eight of them, and found eight seats in one row.  
  
The seating went like this: Dawn, Spike, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya. Dawn was not particularly happy about this because SHE was squished to the wall. She stole a few of Spike's Reese's Bites. Slurped her coke. If Spike noticed the missing candy, he didn't say anything. The group talked amongst themselves during the commercials and previews, but fell silent when the movie started.  
  
As the green leg snaked out of view, Dawn let out a yelp, her hand a tight vice on Spike's arm. Spike gave a grin, whispering, "It's s'ok, Bit. Only a movie." She didn't even seem to hear him, her eyes riveted on the screen.  
  
Buffy had the same reaction. Yelp, huge-ass jump, landing in a 'grab Giles' arm and nothing will hurt you' grip. Spike let out a quiet chuckle at the Slayer's apparent fright. He returned his attention to the screen, where something was making clicky sounds on a baby monitor.  
  
Buffy was making pathetic noises, and she knew it. Giles put his other hand over her hand that was on his arm, squeezed gently. The noises quieted down a bit, but her free hand was shoveling in popcorn quickly, munching with a desperate look on her face.  
  
The group managed to calm down, until the recording of the actual sighting of one of the aliens on the TV. EVERYONE yelped. Giles, Xander, and Spike included. But still didn't stop their girls from almost jumping in their laps. And then Spike coughed, having sucked a Reese's bite the wrong way. Once again, they showed the alien, but the group had seen it once. It wasn't as scary the second time. Spike took a sip of Mr. Pibb. Dawn still gasped, however. Spike put a hand on her shoulder. "S'ok, Bit. It's a guy in a suit," the vampire whispered. But the clicky sounds had him rather freaked as well. Buffy was trying to take Spike's words to heart too.  
  
Things calmed down again, with them even laughing when the two kids managed to convince their uncle to wear aluminum foil. And then another chorus of jumps and yelps when the alien hand came out of the vet's pantry. Buffy, in a TRUE freaking out manner, grabbed both Giles AND Spike. Spike, unfortunately, was too caught up in the movie to notice her hand on his arm. In fact, the sudden touch of a hand from a direction he hadn't been expecting, nearly made him yelp again. Once again, things seemed ok.. And then the invasion came...  
  
Dawn and Buffy both pulled their feet off the floor, trying to curl into their chairs, away from the screen, away from the movie... The aliens were in the house. The family went into the basement, and the aliens were pounding on the door. LOUDLY! Spike managed to hold himself together only by gripping the armrest hard enough to leave imprints on one side, and letting Dawn hang onto his other arm. Then the arm came through the coal shoot and grabbed the little boy. Everyone in the theater. EVERYONE, screamed. Buffy had one hand on Spike's, the other on Giles'. Waiting. WAITING for bad things to happen. Pathetic noises. Again.  
  
It seemed to be ok. The radio said that the aliens were leaving. Retreating. Everyone relaxed. Now all they had to do was get the little boy's medicine and... ALIEN IN THE LIVING ROOM!!  
  
The whole row of Scoobies jumped and screamed, and this time, Spike grabbed onto Dawn at the same time she grabbed him. Dawn realized this because instead of movie screen, she was faced with Shirt of Spike. He quickly let go, of course. But the damage had been done.  
  
She let out a small laugh.  
  
He snorted at her. "It's not funny. I was... shielding you from it," he whispered.. "Right." A huge grin as she returned her attention to the movie.  
  
Soon, the movie was over, and the group began to file out of the theater, Spike lagging behind. That had NEVER happened before. It was embarrassing.  
  
Buffy was exhausted. Terror took so much out of her. She leaned her head against Giles' arm as they walked. "I hate that movie."  
  
Giles glanced over his shoulder. "Seems you aren't the only one."  
  
She looked back, saw Spike looking troubled. Not even glaring at the guys checking Dawn out. She slowed her pace, fell in step with him. "Hate it, too?"  
  
He started, looked at her. "Huh? Hate what?"  
  
"Movie."  
  
He shook his head. "Naw, it was good. I just... I dunno, got sucked in or something."  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
He looked at her. "Slayer? Can I ask you something?"  
  
A hesitant, "...Sure..."  
  
"Were *you* scared?"  
  
She gave a dismissive wave. "No. Not a bit." Paused. Gave him a look. "Were YOU scared?"  
  
He gave a half grin as they boarded the Ohana. "Who me?" Headed for the back room, turned, caught her eye, mouthed, "Terrified." Shut the door.  
  
She walked quickly to the closed door, cracked it open, said quickly, "Me, too." Door shut.  
  
Spike sat on the bed. "Well," he said to himself. "Maybe things are lookin' up after all."  
  
AN: Tequila: Hey all. No mean notes. We're not going tickle crazy in this one. That was basically a one shot deal. Just wanted you to know. And, I'll be putting up one chap every other day, till we run out of chaps to post, a'right? I hope that's ok. And I'll try a LOT harder than I have been to keep up on it. Always. Tequila 


	5. Damn Racoons

Disclaimer, Summary, ect.: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok. I don't have much to say here, except that near the end of this chap, a thread that will run through the whole rest of this story will start. Keep your eyes open, or you might miss it. OH, and just because I've forgotten to say it before now, We reallllllly love reviews... VERY MUCH. So please review. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Dawn grunted. It was... well. Late, and she had to pee. The cots were lined up in the Ohana, since they weren't moving tonight. Anya was closest to the driving area, then Xander, Giles, Buffy, and Spike. Five cots, Tara and Willow on the bed, and Dawn herself on the couch.  
  
She sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. Two days ago, because Xander and Anya were whining about Giles and Buffy always getting the bed, everyone decided to draw straws. Whatever two got the short straws got the bed, one during the day, the second during the night. Spike had drawn the first short straw, and Willow the second. In a move that surprised everyone but Dawn, Spike handed Tara his straw without a word. It was sweet, and now the Wiccas were curled happily together on the big bed in the back room.  
  
She came out from the bathroom, wiped her eyes tiredly, then stopped. Looked again. Her sister and Spike were lying back-to-back, and one of Buffy's uncovered feet was tangled around Spike's ankle. She gave pause to think that maybe there was more to what Spike felt for Buffy than a wet pipe dream. She made a mental note to watch them closely for the next few days, and made her way back to her couch.  
  
Many hours later, many many sleepfilled hours later, Buffy woke slowly, her eyes drifting open, and moved to roll on her back to stretch. But she couldn't roll over any more to her side, because it was squished up against his back. Spike's back. She tried to pull away quickly, but realized before she woke him that their feet were connected. Because hers was wrapped around his. She made a disgusted face and began slowly untangling herself before anyone saw. Finally, her foot free, she scooted to the other side of her cot, where it was mashed up against Giles' cot. Obviously, she was hot last night, so it served that she would want to be close to a cool, slightly under room temperature thing. And, since she was sleeping, her body OBVIOUSLY didn't register the cool thing as Spike. Just... as, well, a cool thing.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
A few moments after Buffy moved away, Spike woke up. Not completely, just enough to realize that he was cold and that a moment earlier, he'd been warm. Got to fix that. He groped around, searching for a his blanket. Finding nothing, he'd been forced to wake up a little more, and to open one eye, to find that his blanket had been kicked off the edge of the cot. He pulled it up, laid it over himself, and snuggled down against the pillow again. The steady breathing of his human roommates was very soothing, and Spike was asleep again in no time.  
  
Buffy peeked her eyes open slightly, when she was sure he was asleep. Didn't get caught. Thank God. She'd never, EVER live that one down, she was sure.  
  
Even asleep, under the blanket, Spike was shivering slightly, the temperature difference that Buffy's movement had caused not going away as quickly as it would if he was at full strength. Also, he could hear a weird sound. Kind of like... A telegraph? Clicking? He sat up with a start, looking around for the source of the sound.  
  
Buffy jumped to a sitting position. Looked at him guiltily.  
  
Spike was sitting on the side of his cot, sniffing the air, his eyes searching for any big green alien that might be in the Ohana. He caught Buffy's eye, mouthed, "You hear that?"  
  
She didn't hear anything, but she nodded.  
  
Spike stood up, his eyes wide. Like they'd been after the movie. He moved cautiously to the window, looked outside.  
  
She got up, followed him to the window, put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Spike jumped at her touch and spun around in a fight stance. Relaxed when he saw her. Mouthed, "God, Slayer, don't do that." Looked out the window, whispered. "There's somethin' outside..."  
  
A raccoon crawled out of a tipped over garbage can, and Buffy pointed. "The wildlife?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "There was somethin'... Clicking. Like a telegraph. Like on the movie." Continued scanning through the window, swearing to himself that he wouldn't jump, even if a green leg did show up.  
  
And damn, if a green demon with four fingers, zipping up a dirty pair of blue jeans didn't walk out of a porta-john, less than fifty yards away.  
  
Spike jumped back, the fact that it was a demon, not an alien, taking a moment to register. He sighed. "God..." If he'd been human, his heart would have been racing.  
  
Buffy sighed, after she had jumped behind him. "What a vacation," she mumbled, slipping on flip flops and heading for the door of the RV.  
  
Spike slipped on his shoes and followed her outside, slipping a tee shirt over his head. "We gonna kill it?"  
  
Gave him a look. "No. We're gonna see if it wants to play poker."  
  
He gave a half chuckle. Then, "You ever seen one of those before?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. But that doesn't mean that I can't kill it."  
  
They walked through the forest that surrounded the RV park. It was very dark. Suddenly, the clicking sounds started up again. Louder. Spike looked around. "Ok, I KNOW that wasn't a raccoon."  
  
She pointed to her left. "Two green things."  
  
Spike gave a low growl. "I take the big one."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I've got the one in the... well, the dress." She was a little uneasy, though. They were talking- uhhh chirping, quite loudly, but not at each other. Like they were yelling at the ground. A spell? An incantation?? Were they Glory's???  
  
Spike paused. "Uh, Slayer...?" He put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her attack stance. "The big one just said, 'and never run off like that again', I think."  
  
She snorted. "'Won't have to worry about that after I kill them. They can't have her!"  
  
He cocked his head. "And now the other one said, 'you scared your father and I to death'." He kept his hand on her shoulder. Reached out, tapped the big demon on his shoulder. The green demon turned around, chirp/clicked at Spike. Spike turned to Buffy. "He wants to know if they're on our property. If they are, they apologize for bothering us."  
  
"Bu-... I... Um... No."  
  
Spike turned back to the demon, and let out a long series of chirp/clicks and a rising and falling trilling noise. The demon made something that sounded like laughter, and chirp/click/trilled back at Spike. Spike chuckled and turned to Buffy. "He says their family is here on vacation, and their youngest daughter ran off. Apparently, she has been scaring everyone in the park tonight." Spike chirp/clicked at the demon again. Who gave a quiet chirpy sound in response. Spike looked at Buffy. "Apparently, they made the mistake of allowing their kids to go to a human movie that they have taken to imitating."  
  
Buffy looked down and saw a little demon, well, little demon girl. She was dressed in a pink and yellow sundress, and blinked up at Buffy with large black eyes. Buffy pointed at the girl. "Umm... tell her... she has a pretty sun- ummm well, moondress."  
  
Spike clicked at the father demon for permission to speak to their daughter on the Slayer's behalf. The father demon shrugged. Spike got down on one knee, and chirp clicked at the little girl demon. The child smiled, then chirp/clicked and held up one hand and one finger on the other. Spike grinned up at Buffy. "She says she's five, and thanks you for the complement."  
  
Buffy made an aww-face, and knelt on her level. Smiled. "Tell her she's very pretty, and that mom and dad know what they're talking about. Scary things are out at night, sometimes."  
  
Spike translated for the little girl, who giggled, and poked him in the nose. He gave a play growling sound, then chirp/clicked at her. Picked her up and handed her to her father. Turned to Buffy. "She says that I'm not scary. I told her that I'm not like most of the things you were talking about." Spike waved as the family of demons made their way back to their campsite. The little girl waved over her father's shoulder, and actually blew a kiss at Spike. He ducked his head for an instant, then waved again.  
  
Buffy made a sweet face. "Someone has a crush on you."  
  
Spike actually looked embarrassed for a moment, then he gave her a cocky grin. "Yeah, well. I guess I'm just irresistible. It's a curse."  
  
Rolled her eyes. "To five year olds... you stud you."  
  
Spike snorted at her. Then chuckled. "And not even the right species. I really am cursed." He began heading back toward the Ohana.  
  
Buffy gave a considering frown. "She really was a cute little girl."  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. And for some reason, I think Mr. M. Night Shamalan owes them for concept of aliens. Species infringement or something."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Prolly." She laughed. "I feel really dumb now."  
  
Spike sat on a log. "Yeah. I'm not exactly feeling my whole IQ either. I mean, they were not only harmless, but on vacation! Like us! And the two of us seemingly fearless people get all worked up over nothing." He grinned at her. "That was their teenaged son we saw at the porta-john."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Hey you!! How dare you vacation!!"  
  
He looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean, that's what we were doing. It's like... We're the vacation nazi's or something." She dropped to sit on the log, too.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, how would we feel if someone came up and nearly attacked us?"  
  
"I'd have to beat them."  
  
"You wouldn't let me help?" Raised eyebrow.  
  
She shrugged. "Have at 'em."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, yay. Take that, imaginary evil things. And that, and that." Air punches.  
  
She gave a half grin. The white beater and rolled blue boxers were not cutting it. Despite the heat in the day, it got pretty cold at night. The hair on her arms was raising, and she had goosebumps on her legs.  
  
He looked at her. Took off his tee shirt, held it out to her. "Here, just till we get back inside."  
  
She hesitated, then took the tee-shirt, slipped it on over her head. It hung on her, of course, but it was thicker, and soft. The one she had picked out at Wal-Mart.  
  
He gave her a smile. "Better?"  
  
It was warming her up. She pulled the excess material across her body, to trap the heat in. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
He stood up, offered her a hand. "Well, now that you're warm, I need to get back inside." His human body was beginning to react as it would if it were still alive, he was shivering.  
  
She frowned, took his hand and stood, drew off the shirt, passed it back to him. Her heat was in it now, and it would warm him up a little bit.  
  
He pushed it back. "I'm fine, luv. Really." Cocked an eyebrow at her. "And you say you don't care."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, slipped the shirt back on and went back into the RV without another word. He trotted after her, kicked off his shoes next to his cot, and curled under the blanket as fast as he could go.  
  
She took her time, pulled her covers over her. Snuggled down into them and pulled her second pillow off the pile for her head, and cuddled it to her chest.  
  
Spike rolled over, so he could see her. Kept his eyes mostly closed. Just open enough to see her through the lashes. Knowing she was there, beside him, even if it wasn't for the reason that he wanted, made him warm up a little. He gave a sigh and began to doze off.  
  
Her eyes were closed against the impending dawn, and if necessary, she'd tell the others to let her sleep because she had patrolled. Eventually, she began to drift off.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
In the morning, after a brief discussion with Buffy about how the patrolling had went, the others let them sleep.  
  
Dawn was helping put the cots away, stashing them anywhere they could shove them, and looked at Buffy. She was wearing Spike's shirt. The big blue one he slept in. Her eyebrow arched. Well, well, well. How cozy. She decided that she was right to keep her eye on them.  
  
Awhile later, Spike woke up, and put up his cot himself, then headed for the tiny bathroom to take a quick shower. As he passed, he said to Tara, "Sleep well?"  
  
Her head ducked instantly, her cheeks flaming slightly, tucking hair behind her ear. "Yes. Thanks."  
  
He gave her a smile. "No problem, ducks. Glad to do it." Went into the bathroom.  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Buffy realized she was responding to a conversation that she had no idea was taking place. She focused her gaze on Dawn's face. Shook her head a bit. "What have I been saying?"  
  
Dawn frowned. "I asked if I could play in your makeup, cuz I'm really bored, and you said ask Xander. You just agreed to let me make you over."  
  
"I what??"  
  
Dawn smiled, and laid out a top and pants she had picked out for Buffy. "You said everything. Clothes AND makeup."  
  
Buffy fishmouthed. It was the red lace top, paired with a slinky barely there black bra, and a pair of low-riding, lace up the front black pants.  
  
Dawn said casually, "You might wanna change out of that shirt. It looks a little big for you."  
  
Buffy grabbed at her stomach, pulling the fabric out. Barely held in a groan. Spike's shirt. Lovely. She pulled it over her head, revealing the beater underneath.  
  
Dawn smiled and directed her to the now-vacated bedroom to change.  
  
Thirty minutes, two different sized curling irons, and a quarter pound of makeup later, Buffy was allowed to step out of the room.  
  
Xander looked up to greet Buffy. "Hey, welcome... back.." His jaw dropped.  
  
She smiled self-consciously. Dawn had alternated the curling irons, making a tousled effect with her hair. Her eyes were lined in black and smudged, with a hint of red at the corners. Her mouth was painted the color of blood, cheeks lightly bronzed. The bra one could see clearly through the red lace top that showed off the barest hint of her midriff. The pants rode low on her hips, and Dawn had painted her toes to match the shirt. Fire engine red.  
  
"Whoa, Buff.. You look.." Anya whacked him. Hard. "Nice. Good. Not in the least bit of interest to me being engaged and all." Anya sat back, a smug look on her face.  
  
Dawn surveyed her handiwork with pride. Buffy looked incredible. Incredible enough, to even make Giles look twice. Which he did. "Buffy. Good lord." He was overcome by the sudden irresistible urge to clean his glasses. So he did.  
  
Buffy was getting slightly agitated. She sat on the floor, drawing a book up, and lounged back on an elbow, reading.  
  
Spike came out of the bedroom, intending to get something to eat. Walked to the minifridge, stopped in midstep. Looked at Buffy. The first thing he noticed were her painted toenails. A really bright red. Then the low riding pants caught his attention. The hint of midriff that they showed was his focus for a second, then he moved up to the shirt, which he could almost see through. Could see through. Could see a lacy black bra in places. Then her face caught his attention. Blood red lipstick, and something indescribably beautiful had been done with her hair. He leaned on the counter, physically having to restrain himself from saying the first thing that came into his mind, which happened to be a rather elaborate poem, but not something he'd want anyone to hear. Forgetting his food entirely, he turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom. Collapsed on the bed, panting. God, she was going to be the death of him one way or another.  
  
Buffy looked up at where he had been standing. Shrugged. Started to go back to her book.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn said. "Can you go get me my CD's?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Dawn. Go get them yourself, I mean-"  
  
"I did you over, though. They're just under that big black bag against the wall by the foot of the bed."  
  
Buffy sighed, slapped her book down and went into the bedroom, not saying a thing. She turned, her back to the foot of the bed, and bent to dig through the bag.  
  
Spike was laying on his stomach on the bed, totally engrossed in something. His back was to her, and he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't even notice her presence. Muttering something to himself about 'what's another word for radiant?'. He sensed her presence after a moment, and glanced toward her, his jaw nearly dropping when all he could see clearly was her butt, in those tight, low riding pants, sticking up in the air. Swallowed. Tried to reconnect to his train of thought, but it seemed to have derailed.  
  
Her hip cocked to the side in irritation when she couldn't find the CD's quickly. Finally, she found them. Hiding UNDER the bag under the black bag. Sighed, and straightened.  
  
Spike looked back to his writing so fast that he heard his neck pop. Muttered a curse.  
  
She kicked at the bag. Pouted at the case in her hands.  
  
He did his best to ignore her. Then realized what he was doing and leaned over the bed, pulling out a small shoebox and shoving his piece of paper back into it. Still didn't look at her.  
  
She noticed Spike then. "How long have you been there?"  
  
He looked at the wall. "Oh... Long time."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
He risked a look. Oh. That was not fair. She'd gotten even more beautiful in the last ten seconds. Looked away again. It was either that, or pounce her and get his undead ass kicked.  
  
She tossed her hands in the air. "I know I look skeazy! Dawn got me to agree to it in my sleep. God," she muttered to herself. "A VAMPIRE won't even look at me."  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "NO!" Then quieter. "No, luv. You.. you don't look sleazy. You look.. beautiful. I just... I didn't want you to catch me staring and... Stake me, or somethin'."  
  
She shrugged self-consciously. "These aren't exactly, 'don't look at me' clothes. Dawn seems to like them." She sighed. "That's what I get for shoplifting."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Tell me about it." He gestured down at himself. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing the red shirt and... gasp... BLUE jeans that Dawn had picked out. He shrugged. "I had to wear them sooner or later, or she'd never let me hear the end of it."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. She'd kill you." The shirt was clinging to his abs. She dragged her eyes away.  
  
Seeing her focus, he stood up. Turned around. "What do you think?" Struck a half pose.  
  
She shook her head. "No... Way cool with the shirt. Pants look good too.." Mumbled inanely, "They bring out your eyes."  
  
He sat down, one hand on his chin, his shoulders shaking quietly. Then the dam broke. He laughed. "God, Slayer... What set of 'eyes' would that be? Unless I have literal 'hind' sight."  
  
A slight flush stole up her cheeks.  
  
He stopped laughing. "Sorry, luv. I know you probably meant something else. That just..." Chuckled. "Was kind of funny, you must admit."  
  
She rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly. "Yeah... it was. Poor Giles. I came out and he had to clean his glasses."  
  
He started laughing again. "God.. You even got the Watcher..."  
  
Her eyes popped open. "No! NO! He just... I just... he doesn't... No."  
  
He laughed. "I know.. I was joking, luv." Cocked his head, trying to get it under control. "And what did the Whelp do?"  
  
She shrugged. "Xander told me I looked nice."  
  
Spike gave a snort. "I knew he was blind. You're beyond nice.." Stopped himself. "Nevermind."  
  
She shrugged again. "Xander isn't here to hit on me."  
  
Grin. "True. But I am." Wait for the put down. The, 'I'll never love you.' 'I don't care if you fry.' Or, let's not forget the one that must come with his handbook somewhere, 'You're beneath me.'  
  
Just an eyeroll, and a, "Spike. You're here for Dawn."  
  
He looked at her. This was new. "Uh.. yeah. And you."  
  
Dropped her eyes. Met his again, dropped them again. "Yeah. But, mostly for Dawn. Safety, ya know."  
  
Ok. What was going on here? He cocked his head. "I take care of the people I love, Slayer. You. And the Lil' Bit." Ok. She has to dispute that. 'Evil, soulless demons can not feel love.'  
  
Purely uncomfortable, and the clothes were not helping. "Thank you."  
  
He just stared at her. The Spike's brain computer had just crashed. "You're... welcome, luv."  
  
She nodded, then slipped out of the room, handing a too-innocent looking Dawn her case of CD's, picking up her book, and burying her nose in it.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Later the next day, the Ohana was on the move again with Giles at the wheel. In comfortable yoga pants and another of her white beaters, Buffy was in the passengers seat. She had been sitting in contemplative silence for about twenty minutes, then, "I met a baby demon."  
  
Giles glanced at her. "Oh? And when was this?"  
  
"Yesterday, REALLY early in the morning, or ya know, super late the night before. We- me and Spike- thought we heard a noise, and then, this green demon comes out of the porta-potty. So, we decide to patrol really quick, and come on two of the same kinds of demons, yelling at the ground. But they're clicking, and Spike understands their clicking. Anyway, their little girl wandered off on her own, and they were telling her not to do it anymore. She was five, and very pretty. She blew a kiss at Spike."  
  
Giles chuckled. "Sounds like harvester demons. They're totally harmless."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. They were on vacation."  
  
Giles smiled. "Nice to know we're not the only ones with a demon on vacation."  
  
She frowned suddenly. "Why does she feel so safe with him? She shouldn't."  
  
"Who? The little girl?"  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Ah. And I assume you're talking about Spike?"  
  
"No, Giles... the Good Humour Man."  
  
Giles chuckled. "Ok. No need to be sarcastic. I know it's hard for you, but please try to stop." He thought. "Well, Spike can't hurt her, and he shows no desire to do so. Why does it worry you?"  
  
"Because it could change. One tiny sliver of silicon and wires keeps him from snapping your neck. It could change quickly. And I won't have her hurt like that. Or killed for a foolish trust."  
  
"I see that you don't believe that he is capable of truly caring about her."  
  
She frowned. "That's not true. He does. He cares for her. He likes her. I just... I don't know. Do you know, all she has to do is POUT at him, and he's at her beck and call?"  
  
Giles chuckled. "No, I didn't. But I'm guessing that explains the blue jeans from earlier."  
  
Nod. "And I don't... You don't think she likes him, do you? Like... likes him?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "The way they are together... I don't know. It's almost like Spike's appointed himself her unofficial big brother."  
  
Buffy worried her bottom lip. "When I came in to tell Spike she was missing a few days ago, he was holding her, and she was crying." She shrugged. "I worry."  
  
Giles glanced at her again. "Why was she crying? Did he do something?"  
  
She shrugged again. "She said she felt like a cry. She was fine."  
  
Giles looked at her. "Wait a minute. You said that she came back here for a nap."  
  
Buffy looked down. "I figured I ripped her a new one already. She didn't need it five times over."  
  
Giles returned his eyes to the road. "If I promise not to talk to her about it, will you tell me what really happened?"  
  
"She.... wanted to examine a real vampire, so... Spike made himself available."  
  
Giles glanced at her again. "Well, I hope her curiosity was satisfied." The look turned curious. "Actually, I rather envy her. I did my senior thesis on vampire behavior. If I thought Spike would even remotely help me, I'd ask him to read my old paper."  
  
She gave him a look. "You don't seem to understand. My baby sister is intrigued by vampires. She should know two things: Evil. Stake make dead."  
  
"I do understand, Buffy. But I don't think that it's vampires in general that interest her. I think it's just Spike. She's never had the opportunity before. He likes her, and she feels safe around him."  
  
"Giles, I'm asking your opinion, not as a watcher. I'm asking it as a man, as someone I trust like my father, with my life, and with Dawn's. Should she?"  
  
"Should she feel safe around Spike, you mean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Giles sighed. "Let's look at the facts. After everything he's done for her, everything he's been through just to keep her from harm, let me ask you this. How can she not?"  
  
Buffy nodded. He was right. She just wanted to worry over something. "Ok."  
  
Giles glanced at her again. "I think the real question is, do *you* feel safe around him?"  
  
She wouldn't look at him, instead stared out the front window. "Of course not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's tried to kill me more times than I can count, because he changes his mind and emotions more than normal people change underwear, because he's a vampire. Because he's an unconscionable killer, he feels no remorse for past deeds, knows he would hunt again should the chip die tomorrow."  
  
Giles nodded. "Now. Two final questions. One, assume all that you just said is true and Spike would really kill all of us if the chip failed tomorrow. Assume Dawn knows this. Why does she trust him?" He chuckled to himself. "I'll ask the second question after you answer this one."  
  
"Because he'd never hurt her."  
  
"I thought you said that he would kill again if the chip failed tomorrow."  
  
"I never said us. I just meant... he would feed. Even if he hated us, he would never kill us, because it would make Dawn unhappy."  
  
Giles nodded. "Ah. Even though he knew that if he did, you'd kill him."  
  
She nodded. "Second question?"  
  
"Why do you like him?" He took a hand off the wheel to wag a finger at her. "And don't deny it. You two have been getting along better than ever since we left Sunnydale."  
  
She echoed her words to Spike back at her Watcher. "Because... what he did for me and Dawn... that was real. And I won't forget it." She gave an embarrassed shrug. "And I swore to be civil so he would help me get the Winnebago."  
  
Giles chuckled. "That makes sense. I have one last question. Why am I defending Spike?" Shook his head. "You can take that one as rhetorical."  
  
She nodded. "Please. I don't even wanna go there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled. Poked her stomach. "We need to seriously train when we get back."  
  
The Watcher chuckled. "Yes. I do believe that living off fast food is beginning to take a toll."  
  
"I know! I'm all... fat and stuff." Poked at her stomach again.  
  
Giles laughed. "Buffy, you are not fat. You whole body is a lethal weapon. Besides, it is almost impossible for Slayers to gain weight. Almost as hard as it is for vampires."  
  
She shook her head. "Soon enough, I'm gonna be one of those gross people who can make their belly button talk. Look! It MOVES when you poke it! Like... Jello. But... flesh."  
  
Giles chuckled again. "Buffy, everyone can do that. You are strong enough that, should we get a flat tire, I won't need a jack to lift the Ohana up!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "Yeah. I know. Just call me... Buff Buffy. Or.... flabby butt Buffy. Ya know."  
  
Giles gave her a look. "Buffy. You could give everyone in this vehicle a run for their money on fitness."  
  
She sighed. "I know. I'm just... oh man... Listen closely. I'll never say it again. I just really want to train."  
  
Giles smiled at her. "Alright. Next town we come to, we'll find a gym. Will that make you happy?"  
  
She shrugged. "Even just someone..." her eyes lit up. "I'll be back." Went to the back, and knew he was sleeping, but knocked anyway.  
  
"Come in?", the vampire called groggily.  
  
Buffy slipped in. "I'll pay you $20 a day to spar with me."  
  
He sat up slightly. "What?"  
  
She prodded her stomach. "Getting soft. I want to train. Will you spar with me? You need cigarette money anyway."  
  
He sat on the side of the bed. "Slayer, I'd love to. But what about the chip? All I can really do is try to defend myself while you beat the crap out of me."  
  
She nodded. "I know. But... how about you're just sure that you're not gonna hurt me? Just... know that you won't hurt me, and it should leave you alone, right? Maybe step back so it won't hit me, or, so I can work on blocking."  
  
He gave a thoughtful nod, excited at the prospect of getting to fight with her again. Well, spar, not fight, but.. same basic thing, right? He grinned at her. "Slayer, I'll even do it for $10. One time fee. It might be fun."  
  
She tried to not smile, not wanting him to think she enjoyed their fights. She nodded and grabbed her wallet off the floor, handed him a twenty. "At least be able to get a carton of cigarettes. So... tomorrow, yeah?"  
  
He grinned. "Give me time and place, luv. I'll be looking forward to it."  
  
She grinned and walked back out the door, made herself comfortable by Giles again. "Don't worry about the gym."  
  
Giles glanced at her. "Oh?"  
  
"Spike's gonna spar with me for $20."  
  
Giles gave her an incredulous look. "Sometimes you amaze me, Buffy. After all you just told me about him, YOU go in there and ASK him to attack you?"  
  
She shrugged. "If a Master can't beat me, who can?"  
  
"A chipped Master."  
  
"No less dangerous. We both know it. Why else would you chain him in a tub?"  
  
"So that he'd stop eating all my graham crackers."  
  
Half-smile. "He said you hogged the wheatabix."  
  
Giles snorted. "That's because he ate everything else!"  
  
She knew Giles had enjoyed having him for a roomie, even if he'd never admit it, under hell's threat.  
  
Giles let out a sigh. "His only redeeming quality, as far as I'm concerned, is his ability to cook Italian food flawlessly. It's the only reason he didn't find himself taking an impromptu tan on my lawn."  
  
A grin quirked her lips. "I see."  
  
He caught it. "And what is that for?"  
  
She shook her head. "The slayer of Slayers is also a cuisine chef?"  
  
He chuckled. "You'd be surprised. He apparently also plays piano. Quite well."  
  
Rolled her eyes. "THAT I do not buy."  
  
"We'll have to find a piano so he can prove it."  
  
She nodded. "I miss cable. I miss watching Moonlighting on cable."  
  
Giles chuckled, then spotted something off the side of the freeway they were on. "Well. How would you feel about stopping for the night in that nice hotel over there? It says they have cable, and high speed online, which I'm sure will make Willow want to stop."  
  
Big excited smile face. "Really?? We have money for that??"  
  
Giles pulled off the freeway and into the parking lot of the hotel. "Actually, can I tell you something, Buffy? Something strange has been going on with our money lately."  
  
"You can tell me. Strange what? It grows on a tree now?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "No. Well, almost. Let me tell you how it started. The day we left Sunnydale, I had a little over five hundred dollars in my wallet. Now, despite the movies, the fast food, the gas, I STILL have five hundred dollars, and the change from everything."  
  
She gave him an odd look. "That's not right." Buffy stood. "I'm gonna check my wallet." She opened the door, ignoring the half-dressed sleeping Spike, and picked up her wallet, brought it out to Giles. "I had... $280. I gave Spike $20. I should have...." She counted it out. "Not $280. Why do I still have $280?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "I honestly don't know. But whatever is doing it, I hope it continues."  
  
She shrugged. "Gift horse, mouth, all that?"  
  
Giles smiled. "Yes. Something like that." He glanced up at the hotel. Compared to the cots in the Ohana, it might as well have been the Waldorf. "How many rooms do you think we need?"  
  
"Ummmm... eight people, four rooms? Assuming you can share with Spike?"  
  
Giles made a face, which looked quite silly on him. She laughed.  
  
He gave her a half-hearted glare. "I do not want to share with Spike. If it's all the same to wherever our money is coming from, I'll just get five rooms. Spike can have his own."  
  
She put her hands up in a placating manner. "I'm sure he won't whine."  
  
"He'd better not. Or I might find some chains and his room can be the bathroom."  
  
She smiled. "Ok... ok... breathe in, breathe out. Let's go inside." 


	6. Passages

Disclaimer, Summary, ect. : See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok. This is a cool chap, I think. We get to see something that will carry through the rest of the fic. Well, a couple of things. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Spike had been alone in his hotel room for three sleepless hours. His room was on the fifth floor, along with everyone else's. He was staring out the window at the cars passing by on the freeway, and feeling decidedly bored. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of. The truth was that he was suffering from Scooby withdrawal.  
  
It had been nearly a week since they'd left Sunnydale, and in that whole time, he'd never really been alone. Sure, he'd closed the bedroom door, but everyone just came in whenever they felt like it, so it really didn't serve any purpose.  
  
Also, he was almost totally healed from his ordeal with Glory. He showed no outward signs of the torture he'd endured, with the exception of a couple of new scars on his chest, and one rib that had healed crooked and put a slight, almost unnoticeable bump on his right side.  
  
He paced back and forth in front of the window, debating going and knocking on the door to either Buffy and Dawn's room, or Giles', just to have someone to talk to. But he was kept from doing that by the same problem that had gotten him in trouble plenty of times before, his stubborn pride. If any of them even suspected that he missed them, they might think that he actually CARED about someone other than himself, Buffy, and Dawn. And he couldn't allow that. No matter how true it might be.  
  
Spike had to do SOMETHING, though, or he'd lose his mind. Start talking to... bed posts, or whatever. THAT also couldn't be allowed. It was then that he remembered the clerk at the hotel desk telling them about a game room on the second floor. Maybe he could find something to do there. Take his mind off missing the... Buffy. He missed Buffy. That's it. Not the others. Buffy. Time to go.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Buffy watched Dawn sleep. She wasn't much on sleeping lately. When the girls had entered their room, they had each requested that fifteen bottles of shampoo be brought up for each of them. They had taken turns, Dawn using HER half of the tiny shampoo bottles for an hour long bubble bath, then Buffy. They sat on one bed, dried eachother's hair, and brushed it. Nails were done, toes and fingers.  
  
Buffy called up for a couple salads, and the girls had munched, watching movies. Dawn had fallen asleep a while earlier, and Buffy moved her under the covers, and watched her. And felt good. Like she was doing her job. Dawn was safe, and warm, and happy, and polished and bathed. But Buffy was bored.  
  
The only thing on TV this late was porn, or sappy Lifetime movies, which, hello. She did not need. Was her life not messed up enough? She remembered Giles telling her about a gaming room on the second floor. In her baby pink flannel jamma pants, beater and flip flops, she grabbed her key and padded to the door. She returned however, to scrawl a note to Dawn, and left it on the other bed. She would play pinball, she decided. And if there was someone else in there, she'd challenge them to air hockey. A smile spread on her face. She thought she'd have fun. She took the elevator to the second floor, but stopped as she reached the doors. There was a noise coming from inside.  
  
She frowned. She knew the tune... but it was on a piano... She hummed a bar. "I am everything you want... I am everything you need..." There was a voice, too. Vertical Horizon. Her ears had identified the top 40 song. She cracked open the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the singer, but wanting to hear more clearly. She slipped in, letting the door close silently behind her, and stood. Astonishment fell through her as she stared at the back of a very bleached blonde head.  
  
"Out of the island.. Into the highway.. Pass the places were you might have turned.  
  
You never did notice... But you still hide away.. The anger of angels you won't return.  
  
He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why.  
  
I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
  
I say all the right things at exactly the right time, But I mean nothing to you and I don't know... why.  
  
And I don't know... Why? Why? Why?  
  
And I don't know...." The piano wound down at the end of the song. Spike was panting slightly. It took a lot to keep up with that beat.  
  
Buffy applauded with three deliberate claps, coming to stand behind him.  
  
Spike nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around and freezing when he saw who was behind him. "Oh, bugger."  
  
"I thought Giles was lying."  
  
He sat back down on the piano bench. "Damn. He told you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The vampire sighed. "Remind me to... I don't know. Speak very sternly at him later."  
  
She grinned. "Kinda sucks that you can't tear his throat out now, huh?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "I've never really wanted to, anyway."  
  
She grinned again. "Good. Watcher's aren't supposed to get killed anyway. Just their Slayers."  
  
"I haven't had much luck in that department as of late."  
  
Kept grinning. "Lucky me."  
  
He cocked his head sideways, looked up at her. "Any reason you're down here interrupting me, Slayer?" No malice in the tone. Genuine interest.  
  
She shrugged. "Bored. I was gonna play pinball. Already took a bubble bath."  
  
Spike shook his head to rid himself of the sudden image of Buffy... naked.. covered in suds... Oh god...  
  
She waved a hand in his face. "Um... in there?"  
  
He snapped back. "Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was... thinking." Looked at her again. "Pinball, huh? You any good?"  
  
"Kinda. Reflexes, all that. I like air hockey better though."  
  
He stood up. "Care for a challenge then?"  
  
Sly smile. "You're on."  
  
He grinned and followed her to the air hockey table.  
  
-========================================================================= ===========  
  
It was officially four thirty in the morning, and they were tied, two games apiece, and were on the sixth point in the oh-so-important fifth, tie-breaking game. As with true battles, they were showing their colors on the air-hockey 'court'. She was aggressively defensive, while he was dangerously offensive. If there had been on-lookers, they would have been excited.  
  
Spike kept slamming that poor little disc as hard as he could, nearly sending it flying off the table a few times. His eyes flashed with excitement, and he continually looked at his worthy opponent, gauging her level of exhaustion. They were even on that as well.  
  
Her pride was the only thing keeping her in this game. She knew it. She caught his eye, and leaned forward over the table slightly, the front of her shirt gapping slightly.  
  
The distraction worked, whether or not it was intended. Spike's interest was momentarily focused on Buffy's.. ahem... chest area.. and the disc flew straight into his goal. He tossed the paddle onto the table. "DAMN!"  
  
She leaned back up, and shook her head. "I win."  
  
He snorted at her. "I'm sure you cheated somehow."  
  
She shrugged. "Hey. Whatever works."  
  
He sat back on the piano seat, sulking.  
  
She laughed. "Giles always says that I should use my body." Frowned. "But I'm not sure he meant it like that."  
  
Another snort. Turned around, began playing a classical piece. Moonlight Sonata.  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the side. "I have a music box that plays that."  
  
Didn't even pause. Continued playing, eyes closed. "First piece I ever learned."  
  
She smiled. "I never learned to play anything."  
  
He stopped his playing. "Want me to teach you something?"  
  
She pulled back slightly. "No." Laughing smile. "I mean. Wow, would I suck."  
  
He moved over, patting the seat next to him. "You can do it. Tell you what, since you know the tune, I'll teach you the left hand of Moonlight, and I'll play the right. A duet."  
  
She frowned and sat down lightly, apprehensively. She REALLY hated doing things she'd suck at.  
  
He nodded at her. "Ok. Watch me." He played the opening cords of Moonlight. Just the same three notes, over and over, six times. "Now you."  
  
She did it, slowly, clumsily, and missed a key twice. Pouted at them.  
  
He cocked his head at the piano, then at Buffy. "Ok. Another tactic. Give me your left hand." He turned slightly and held out his own left hand for hers.  
  
She extended it slowly. He took her hand, positioned it over the keys, holding his own hand over the back of hers. "Now, close your eyes, and I'm going to guide your fingers to the right keys. Get you used to feeling how you have to reach."  
  
She gave him a look, then closed her eyes. Slowly, his fingers pressed on hers, causing her to find the right keys. As he did so, he began playing the right hand portion as well. After a moment, he stopped guiding her, and let the music do it. She played perfectly.  
  
Her eyes opened and she missed a key. She grinned anyway. "I was playing that. Did you hear?"  
  
He grinned back at her. "I did. I told you that you could do it."  
  
She closed her eyes again, and let her fingers find the keys. Played her half of the intro over and over again.  
  
Spike grinned at her, and slowly brought her other hand up, repeating the process. Soon, she was playing the first minute of the song flawlessly. She swayed slightly as she played, a small smile turning just the corners of her lips. Spike moved down to the far end of the bench. Watched her for a moment, then began playing at the low end of the scale, right along with her, causing the song to resonate with the deeper tones he added. Somehow, it made it warmer, and lonelier at the same time. Hoping she'd take the hint, Spike slowed his playing, and finally stopped right along with her, adding a low scale flourish to the end. Her fingers slowed and stopped as he ended with a flourish and she opened her eyes reluctantly.  
  
He just smiled at her. "Beautiful."  
  
She ducked her head slightly to run her fingers gently over the smooth keys.  
  
He just kept smiling at her. "And you thought you would suck."  
  
A slow smile curved her lips. "I played the Moonlight Sonata." Stopped, gave a small frown. "Well, ya know, kinda, but not really, but I did do the one part."  
  
Spike chuckled. "It's all basically the same. Just move up and down the scale as you play. Your Watcher will be proud of you for trying."  
  
She grinned. "He'll have a heart attack."  
  
Spike grinned back, turned back to the piano, started playing scales slowly.  
  
Buffy tapped a key here and there, but wasn't doing much.  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Got a request? Or do you want me to show you something else?"  
  
She got off the bench, sprawled out on the floor. "Go ahead and play something."  
  
He thought for a moment. A minuet flowed from the piano.  
  
She lifted her head from where it was resting on her arms. "Whassat?"  
  
"Minuet in G. Bach."  
  
Her head dropped back down. "Oh." In minutes, she was asleep.  
  
He stopped his playing, gazing down at the sleeping Slayer. Slowly, he got up, bent down, and lifted her into his arms. He was half expecting her to wake up and beat the living hell out of him, but she didn't. He headed for the elevator.  
  
She let out a pouty sigh, turned her head into the sleeve on his upper arm, squirmed a moment, then quieted down again.  
  
Spike had frozen for a moment when she moved and it was all he could do to keep his knees under his own control when she snuggled closer to him. He pressed the elevator button with an elbow. As he stood there waiting for the elevator, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little too thin. Her ribs, while not prominent, were showing where her shirt had ridden up slightly when she'd moved. Spike let out a quiet sigh. All this worrying about Dawn, and before that, Joyce, and everything was taking more of a toll on her than she was letting on.  
  
The elevator came, and he stepped in, pressing the fifth floor button with his elbow again. Got off, walked to the room that Buffy had been sharing with Dawn. It was seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, and they had cable for the first time in a week. He assumed that Dawn would be up. He tapped on the door with his foot, called quietly, "Bit? Open up, it's me."  
  
He heard a groan, and slight stumble. The door swung open. The Key gazed at him through bleary eyes. Became intensely afraid when she saw her sister in his arms. The fear jolted through her body and she reached for Buffy, a silent cry falling from her lips.  
  
Spike saw her scared look, and shook his head. "She just fell asleep in the rec room, Bit. I was down there, so I brought her back."  
  
The relief spiraled through her system, and she heaved out a sigh and turned down the blankets on Buffy's bed for Spike.  
  
The vampire stood outside the door. "Uh, Bit? Invitation..."  
  
"Oh! Umm.. come in."  
  
Spike walked in and laid the unconscious Slayer on her bed, removing her socks and pulling the covers up over her. Then he turned to leave.  
  
Dawn stalled him with a hand on his arm. "Wanna have breakfast? We can eat in your room so Buffy can sleep?"  
  
He stopped, then. "Well, I guess it's okay. How about you leave her a note first, so that we don't have a repeat of the Ohana incident?"  
  
She grinned, and scribbled a note on the back of the paper Buffy had left for her, and folded it into a card to sit in front of the TV. She pulled Spike along by his wrist. "Come on. Moonlighting's on at 7:30 in the morning's."  
  
He groaned and let her lead him back to his room. Unlocked the door and let them in. "Is room service open this early?"  
  
A big smile. "Opens at six am."  
  
He grinned, flopped on the bed and picked up the phone. "What do you want?"  
  
"Eggs, and bacon, and waffles, and syrup. And tea, and juice and water."  
  
He gave a shrug. "Why don't I just ask them for one of everything, Bit? What you don't eat, I will. Or we can make doggie bags for the Ohana."  
  
She smiled. "Okay."  
  
He placed the order, and walked over to where she was on the couch. Sat down, leaned back. "Ok. All ordered. Now we just wait. What's on on Saturday mornings?"  
  
She made a face. "Cartoons suck beyond the stretch of ANY imagination. So! Like I said. Moonlighting." Dawn gave a charming grin. "Bruce Willis is too cool."  
  
Spike chuckled and flipped on the TV, settling back to watch the rerun that he'd already seen like, had to be over a thousand times now. Oh well. It was for Dawn.  
  
She was delighted. She loved the show, and liked Spike's company. He was too cool, too. And he didn't HAVE to be a PI to be cool. Cuz SPIKE was a VAMPIRE.  
  
As if to prove her unspoken point, Spike yawned, showing fangs for a moment. It made the yawn and stretch more comfortable to the vampire.  
  
She hid a small smile. Even cooler, a vampire who liked her and didn't want to eat her.  
  
Finishing his stretch, Spike dug in his jeans pocket and fished out his pack of cigs and his lighter. Took one, lit it, took a long drag. Now he could relax.  
  
Without hesitating once, she reached over as she had a week before, plucking the cigarette out of his hands, and drew off it. Like a pro, even tilting her head back a bit for that final intake. Handed it back, slipping it in his fingers.  
  
Spike snatched it back. "DAWN!"  
  
Arched a brow at him, blew the smoke out easily. "Spike."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?", he railed at her. "Smoking is bad for humans!"  
  
She nodded calmly, watched him take a haggard drag. Blew the smoke out. "I'm not human, so I can't get lung cancer and whatever else it'll give you. Never do that again."  
  
She gave him a lazy look, snatched it from his fingers again. Drew off it hard, deep. And held her smoke as she said, pointing to the reddened end of the cigarette, "This... is twenty times worse for me," she blew out the stream of smoke as she talked, "than this." She pointed at the filtered end. "So." She leaned over the edge, tapped it against an ash tray, thus shortening the cigarette. "I'd rather breathe in five times as bad, than twenty." Took another, shorter puff.  
  
Spike grumbled something about 'know it all teenagers', took the cig back, and ground it out in the ashtray. "Happy now?"  
  
She gave him an innocent's smile. "Aren't you? You aren't slowly poisoning my system to the point of a sluggish, cancer-ridden, joy and health depriving death."  
  
He thought for a moment. "I can't feel guilt, you know, so that won't work."  
  
She batted her eyes at him, but not obviously. Just a couple slow blinks. "I thought you said you'd always take care of me." A small frown line formed between her eyebrows.  
  
"I will always take care of you. I said I can't feel guilt, not devotion."  
  
A slow frown was forming at the corners of her mouth. "So... if I died in your care, you wouldn't feel bad?"  
  
Spike thought. "Yeah, I would. I'd.. miss you. I just.." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I just don't know. Everything used to make sense, and now nothing does." He glanced at her. "Well... almost nothing."  
  
She gave him her best smile. "What makes sense?"  
  
"You. Buffy. And nothing else."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah. Cuz... Buffy makes sense... Uh huh. Was that before or after you got the memo about hell freezing over?"  
  
"I meant my feelings, my emotions. They make sense. Everything else doesn't."  
  
She nodded. "It doesn't have to make sense to be nice, ya know?"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah. Tell me about it. She's my mortal enemy, and here I am, on vacation with her family, watching TV with her little sister."  
  
Dawn gave him a haughty sigh. "Please. *I* am the sister of the chosen one, but not really. Just a mystical ball of energy, strategically placed, and am friends with my sister's mortal enemy."  
  
He thought about the best way to say what he was thinking. "Dawn. What's your earliest memory?"  
  
She thought hard for a moment, the frown melting into a reminiscing smile. "I was... little. I dunno. Two or three. And we were at a park in LA. I was playing in a sandbox, and Buffy was playing with me, and Mom was sitting on a bench, watching us. Why?"  
  
"In your mind, that really happened, right?"  
  
She shrugged. "In a way. But... I know now, so... it's REAL, but it's... sometimes I know it's fake and it makes me sad."  
  
"You remember it. Buffy remembers it. Joyce remembered it. Memories make the person. They shape who we are. The things I like and dislike now were shaped very early on. I wouldn't be me without my memories." He sighed, gathered his thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... It doesn't matter if the memories are real, or manufactured by monks, or whatever. They are a part of you. A wonderful part that shapes the young woman that you are becoming. And you know what?"  
  
She suddenly looked very hopeful, very vulnerably, and very young. "What?"  
  
"I care for you, Dawn. I love you. You. Not some mystical Key with monk memories. You. Remember that when you start feeling that you're not real. You are as real as the people who care about you. That makes you more real than most of the people on this miserable planet."  
  
A slow, sweet smile spread across her face, and her shoulders drew up a little bit. She dropped her head in a half nod. "Thank you."  
  
He leaned back with a grin. "Not a problem, Bit." There was a knock at the door. "Oh. That must be our food."  
  
She rubbed her hands together. "Good... Cuz, like... Starving, much?"  
  
Spike got up, opened the door and took the loaded cart from the guy who'd brought it, giving him a couple of dollars for a tip, and wheeled the cart to in between the couch and the coffee table.  
  
Halfway between Dawn and Spike's grappling fight for the last waffle, a knock sounded on his door. They paused. Spike looked at her. "Did you order something else?"  
  
Eyes wide, she shook her head no.  
  
He got up slowly and made his way to the door, the predatory walk obvious. Called, "Who is it?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Spike relaxed, called to Dawn. "It's big sis, Bit." He opened the door. "Come on in, luv. I'm sure we've got something edible left."  
  
A sleep-tousled Buffy walked in the door, giving him a half-smile. "S'ok. Just wanted to sit and say morning. Not really hungry." She ran her fingers through Dawn's hair by way of greeting, and the chewing teen nodded.  
  
Spike followed her back to the couch, handed her a muffin. "You need to eat, luv. You're starting to look like a pencil with ribs."  
  
She was decidedly affronted. "I do NOT!"  
  
He chuckled. Looked at Dawn for support.  
  
She gave a grudging shrug and nodded. Swallowed. "You are skinny."  
  
Buffy gave her sister a good glare, and ripped off a hunk of the muffin to chew on. "I am not *skinny*," she said as thought it was most insulting thing ever.  
  
Spike hid a chuckle. "Women are confusing, if you ask me. They don't want to be fat, and they don't want to be skinny. What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"To be perfect," the Summers' echoed together.  
  
He looked at one, then the other. "Well. You're there."  
  
Dawn smiled, while Buffy rolled her eyes, shoving another bite of muffin in her mouth to plug up the smart remark begging to fall out from her lips.  
  
Spike got up, stretched, yawned, and walked over to the bed, flopping down on his stomach.  
  
Buffy couldn't dispute the sentiment. She had just come in to check on Dawn. She looked like hell, she was sure, hair mussed from sleep, sleepy eyes and wrinkled jammas. Not that it mattered. It was Spike.  
  
His head lolled back so that he could see the sisters on the couch. "Did the Watcher say if we're leaving again today, or did he get the two day package?"  
  
Buffy smiled lazily. "Two day package. I found their gym."  
  
The vampire's eyes locked on Buffy. "Really, now?"  
  
A small smile lit her lips and something fired her eyes. "They have a yoga room that no one ever uses."  
  
Spike actually licked his lips. "Hmm. Padded floors. Lots of space..."  
  
Dawn's eyes grew large, and she gagged on her toast, in her rush to get out, "Oh my God!"  
  
Spike cocked his head, which looked silly, considering he was still upside down. Unknowingly, he said a Scoobyism. "What's your damage, Bit?"  
  
A sick look on her face, she remembered that it was NOT her business. "Nothing. No damage." Stood. "I'm... um... full. I'm gonna... get ready for the day." Looked at her sister... well, around her sister. AT her was a little too much right now. "Key?"  
  
Buffy reached in the waistband of her jamma pants, and handed Dawn a plastic key. She sped from the room.  
  
Spike shifted his gaze from the now closed door to Buffy. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
She shrugged, still focusing on the up-coming fight. "I wonder if the door locks..."  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike from across the room. It wasn't friendly. It was feral. Predatory. Her loose pants and tight tank top were in place, her hair was up. She was wearing only socks. She was ready.  
  
Spike had a very similar look on his face, accentuated by fangs and glowing eyes. He wore one of his black beaters that was hugging his abs and ribs slightly, and a pair of black jeans. They'd agreed on socks before hand, to give them both the same disadvantage. He growled low in his throat, a 'bring it on' growl.  
  
She flung herself into the spar with abandon. Half jab here, full punch there.  
  
He had to physically remind himself not to WANT to hurt her, as he blocked her jabs and threw ones of his own.  
  
She tossed a punch at his ribs, knew he'd block especially well there, and while he WAS blocking, landed a punch on his cheek.  
  
It knocked him off balance... and pissed him off. His next punch was accurate, and it was meant to be. He froze, waiting for the chip to go off. It didn't. He stood there stupidly for a moment. Until Buffy tackled him and knocked him down, hard, on his back.  
  
She planted a soft fist over his unbeating heart, miming staking him. "I paid twenty bucks for that?"  
  
In a swift move, his leg hooked around her's and he reversed it, pinning her completely. "No. You paid $20 for this." Leaned forward, fangs less than an inch from her throat. Whispered in her ear, "I win."  
  
She bucked her hips, hard, and ducked her head, rolling them both over her shoulder, clamped one hand on his chin, the other in his hair. "Snap."  
  
He snorted at her, but couldn't move. "Fine. Bloody hell."  
  
She gave him an arrogant grin, felt something where their bodies connected, but stood smoothly, ignoring it, with all the Denial in Egypt. "Round two?"  
  
He stood up, shaking himself a little. "That wasn't even round one. That was warm up." He launched himself at her, intending to test his new theory about his chip, and launched into a flurry of punches and kicks that should have set it off a dozen times over. But didn't.  
  
She was blocking, making her own attacks, not even thinking that he was thinking to harm her. She landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him back a couple of paces.  
  
She tried to tackle him, same as before, but this Master had a few tricks up his sleeves. He jumped straight up in the air, and she ran under him. It was like something out of The Matrix. When he came down, he took advantage of her disorientation to pin her on her stomach to the mat, straddling her back. Sitting on her. "I win."  
  
The words whispered at her, and she jerked her head back, smacking him in the forehead with the back of her skull, trying to dislodge him.  
  
He snarled at her, but didn't move. "That wasn't nice, Slayer."  
  
She was still, searching her mind for something, anything. To her surprise, he got off her. Sat on the mat about a foot away, just looking at her.  
  
She rolled to her side to look at him. "How do I get out of something like that?"  
  
He chuckled. "I don't know. You probably could have arched your back really fast. Buck me off. But in the time you were laying there trying to figure out what to do, I had enough time to drain you twice."  
  
She gave a contemplative frown. "Could have grabbed your forearms, ducked my head, came into a roll. Damnit."  
  
"Just be glad that I didn't think of this a few years ago."  
  
She nodded, but was only half-listening. She was going over it again in her head, calculating, trying the moves.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was going over calculations of his own. He knew the chip had been working less than a week ago. It had gone off when he hit the Knight with the... sword... And it had gone off for longer than ever... and tapered down instead of just shutting off.. What if it had overloaded? Did that mean that it would never work again? And if so, why didn't he just leave the Scoobies right then? Go out and have himself a good bloodbath? He didn't know. Well, maybe he would. Later. Except.. What would Dawn think? And Buffy? Oh god, Buffy. She'd think she'd been right about him all along. Everything he'd done, all he'd suffered through, would have been for nothing. So, no. No hunting for him. Not anytime soon, anyway.  
  
She looked at him, and stood. "Again."  
  
He didn't look up from his internal musings.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
He jumped. "What? Huh?"  
  
She tapped her stocking foot impatiently. "Not paying you to sit on your ass."  
  
He shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Right." Struck a fight stance.  
  
She shook her head, laid down on the mat, on her stomach. "Pin me."  
  
He cocked his head for a moment, then got on top of her in the same position that he'd been in earlier.  
  
She tried arching her back quickly, attempted to buck him off. He gripped her sides with his knees, effectively holding on. She swore under her breath, a fine sheen of sweat glistening over her back and arms. She reached back quickly, yanking forcefully on his forearms, her head ducking in for a shoulder roll. This caused her to be laying on her back, on his stomach. His mouth dangerously close to her neck. Obviously, this particular escape wouldn't work either, really.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was slowly being driven crazy. To have the Slayer.. his Slayer.. this close. He could do it. Just turn your head a little, open your mouth... NO! He forcibly turned his head the other way and pushed his demon down, returning to his human mask.  
  
She stood, stomped her foot. "Damnit."  
  
He just lay there, half panting from the strength it took to control his demon. Rolled on his stomach, but didn't get up.  
  
She frowned. "I suppose, worse to worse, and that happens, I can just nail them in the ribs and jump up, yeah?"  
  
He nodded, not wanting to open his mouth at that particular moment.  
  
She sighed disgustedly. She'd run the move with Giles, get his opinion later. "Up for a few more?"  
  
He moved into a sitting position. "Can I.. call a rain check? I.. I don't feel so good right now."  
  
She gave a disappointed frown. "Ok." She went to leave the room, then turned. "You might wanna go get some blood, Spike. You look kinda.... out of it."  
  
He gave her a slow nod. "I'll go out to the Ohana as soon as it gets dark." There was... a shadow in his eyes. Like he was sick or something. He climbed to his feet. What if he hurt Dawn accidentally? Or Buffy? God, he'd been so close... He walked past her, heading back to the elevator, his walk a little shaky.  
  
She nodded, followed him to the elevator, intending to take a shower. "Tell ya what, I'll just send Dawn down for a few bags, she can drop them off at your room."  
  
He turned quickly. "No!" Shook his head, said quieter, "No. I'll be fine, luv. I just... need some sleep, or something." Walked into the elevator when it came.  
  
She followed him into it, keeping a few feet between them. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
He didn't.. wouldn't look at her, afraid he'd lose it again. "I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. It's been... a really long week."  
  
All in all, to her, it had been a lazy one, but... whatever. "You might wanna go out tonight. Ya know... get something into your system. You've been doing nothing for a week."  
  
Yeah. Go out. Hunt. Kill. He could. He wanted to.... Didn't he? "I'm starting to like doing nothing."  
  
Slow grin. "It's nice for a change."  
  
Spike risked a look at her. "Yeah. I guess it is nice. But I might go out, ya know? Just... find something to ki-... do."  
  
Buffy nodded as the elevator stopped. She stepped out, went down her side of the hall. "Good luck finding anything."  
  
She didn't notice, but the eyes that watched her enter her room glowed golden yellow. "Oh. I think it'll be pretty easy..."  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
Spike stalked through the alleys near the hotel. Past the third Starbucks, and a theater, his black duster blowing in the breeze slightly. Every person that passed him was a snack food. A snack food that he was no longer on a diet from. He was searching, though. The first victim had to be special. Perfect. Not too tall, not too short.. and at least ten pints worth. The thought of the fresh, hot blood that would soon be coursing down his throat filled him with predatory excitement. He'd almost forgotten. THIS was what life was about. Hunting. Killing. Finding the perfect... Ooh. She'd do nicely. A low rumble echoed from his throat as he began the second phase of the hunt, singling out his prey...  
  
She was walking, black hair shining, green eyes smiling. She walked with confidence. She was intelligent, young, and the world was at her feet. A college student, home for the summer. Nothing better. She felt a sliver of unease crawl up her spine. Turned her head, but didn't see anyone. She felt... followed. Watched. She shrugged it off, kept walking. But the feeling, as well as her anxiety were growing. She turned quickly down what she thought was a side street. Oh shit. An alley. An alley, an alley. Her mom would kill her for this when she got home... she'd refuse to let her leave the house for a month, and she would let her. Whatever was behind her had left. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
This was the moment that Spike relished the most. While the human was looking behind her, he slipped in front of her, causing her to nearly smack into him. He still wore his human visage, but that changed when the girl looked at him.  
  
She screamed. Began to back away.  
  
Spike moved faster than she could see, catching her, saying quietly, "It'll hurt a lot less if you hold still, ducks." His lips curled back, revealing the gleaming fangs beneath.  
  
Her hand began fumbling around her neck, for the necklace that she usually had faithfully around her neck, began to cry, huge tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hail Mary, full of grace, come to us in the hour of our need..." The prayer broke off in a terrified, "Oh God..." A sob, a struggle. "Please... No...."  
  
Spike gazed down at her, his golden eyes shining. Ran his tongue over his teeth. What was wrong with him? He'd usually killed the human by now! He sniffed at her, trying to get himself worked up to feed, and instead getting a nose full of what smelled like Dawn's shampoo. He froze, not letting her go, and not killing her. His stare didn't waver, but softened for an instant, then it was back to the same predatory gleam that had been there since before he'd left the hotel.  
  
She saw the split second of relenting. Latched on to it like a lifeline. "Please... God, please... M-mommy... my mom... Oh God..." The plea wasn't as eloquent as she'd have liked it, but it was all her panic- addled brain could choke past her lips. All she could think about. Her mother... Her poor mom ID-ing her body... Slight whimper... sadly, as if feeling mourning for her mother, for herself already, "Oh, mom..."  
  
Spike lost it, his mind filled with thoughts of Dawn, of Joyce, of Buffy. He couldn't do this, he was wrong to think he could. He released the girl and backed up, sitting on a box against the wall.  
  
The girl gave him a look that lasted maybe a quarter of a second, whimpered a quick thanks to God and darted from the alley. Spike was still sitting there when he heard her scream a moment later. His head shot up, golden eyes flashing. He followed her scent, finding her in the arms of a big yellow/green demon who was about to slit her throat. He roared and leaped onto it's back, causing it to drop the girl. "RUN!"  
  
She stumbled back, curling to a ball on the ground, free from the demon, but unable to move. Too much... Too much...  
  
With a little trouble, including a claw slash across his arm, Spike broke the demon's neck. Then, exhausted, he collapsed on top of the corpse.  
  
She looked at her savior. And broke down in tears. It was apparent to her that she was meant to die tonight. She would die with honor. And dignity. She firmed her resolve, made the sign of the cross, saying a Hail Mary, and a quick prayer that her mother would never find out that she had sex with Jon Holtz on the couch while her mom was in Florida. She took a deep breath, and turned to where Spike was now standing. She looked at him with the bravest sincerity in her eyes, and dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
Spike just stood there, cradling his injured arm. "What're you doin'? I told you to run." The words were said in a voice thick with untold emotion and exhaustion. He sat on an overturned garbage can, examining his wound.  
  
It hit her then. She wasn't dying tonight. She didn't have to. She could go home, and snuggle on the couch with her cat, call her dad, remind him she loved him, and hug her mother. She regained her feet slowly.  
  
Spike stayed sitting, his body shaking slightly. What was he doing out here anyway? He sniffed at the wound in his arm, but didn't even have the energy to lick at the blood.  
  
The girl crossed to him, slowly. Pulled from her purse a small med kit. Just some gauze, and tape and bandages. Pushed up the sleeve of his duster, smoothed the gauze over it, taping it in place. She was bent over his arm, her hair blowing in the late night breeze, and the scent of it came back to Spike like a slap in the face.  
  
"...Dawn..", he whispered to himself. "Oh god, I could have hurt Dawn..." A single tear ran from his now blue eyes and blazed a trail down his cheek. "Don't help me," he said to the girl. "I'm a monster, or didn't you notice?"  
  
She looked at him, with the eyes of youth, but not necessarily innocence. She had seen things. Been through things. She was strong and kind. But not foolish. "You saved me, too. And you didn't kill me. Twice."  
  
He brought up his other hand and rubbed his forehead. "I know." Sighed. "I'm having a really bad day." Looked at her curiously. "What's your name?"  
  
"Madison." She returned his look. "What's yours?"  
  
"Sp-..." Paused. "William."  
  
She smiled. "My little brother's name is William."  
  
He cocked his head. "Really?" He looked around. "Do you live near here? I don't want you gettin' pounced by anymore nasties tonight."  
  
She nodded. "About a quarter mile down the road."  
  
He stood up. "I'll walk with you. Make sure you make it safely."  
  
She nodded, not questioning the oddity of it. But halfway to her home, she stopped in the glare of a streetlight, and asked, "What are you, anyway?"  
  
He paused. Thought. Until this night, being a vampire had made him proud. He was a killing machine, and good at what he did. But now, something had changed. He said honestly, "I used to know. It used to be easy. Now... I'm not sure anymore. But if you want a species, I'm a vampire."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. She murmured in Spanish a moment. "My... my mother... She's Hispanic. They have a holiday in Spain, celebrating the dead. She'll be impressed to know that not all the dead stay that way."  
  
He chuckled, a hollow sound. "Yeah. But some of us wish we were."  
  
She stared at him, light and depth resonating from her voice. "There's light in you. Good. Not all, not by a long shot. But it is there. Why, Mr. William the Vampire, didn't you kill me?" The question was lightly posed, but she wanted an answer.  
  
He looked at her. "Because... Because you reminded me of someone. And.. I know what it's like to lose a family member. More than once. I don't know why, but I couldn't put your family through it."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. "Everyone has a family. Someone who cares. Someone who'll mourn a passing." She shrugged. "I'm not exclusive or special in that way."  
  
"Not me. They died a long time ago. Over a hundred years ago, actually."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "And the girl I reminded you of? She wouldn't miss you?"  
  
Spike ducked his head. Said quietly, "Her name's Dawn. She would probably miss me. But no one else. Even the woman I love with my whole heart can't let herself trust me."  
  
"Do you trust yourself?" The girl, Madison, posed the question.  
  
"Right now? I honestly don't know. I don't think so."  
  
She gave him a quietly searching look. "Yet this woman should?"  
  
He leaned against the lamp post. "No. I guess not. I've just... I've been trying... So hard for so long. And still... She just sees me as Dawn's pet or her own personal punching bag." Deep sigh. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
She made a confused face. "She can hurt you?"  
  
"She's what's known as a Vampire Slayer. There's only one in every generation. I've killed two. But this one... She.. got in. I still don't know how."  
  
Madison, like most, was a romantic at heart. "A vampire and a... Slayer? How... contradictory."  
  
He gave that hollow chuckle again. "Yeah. Bleedin' Romeo and Juliet. Except that her family tolerates me. For Dawn. Dawn's the Slayer's sister."  
  
"And Dawn... loves you?"  
  
"She says she does. I know I love her." He laughed again. "Which I'm not supposed to be capable of. Vampires do not posses a human soul. Can not feel remorse, guilt, or love. I'm the contradiction."  
  
She smiled, genuinely. "Thank God for me."  
  
He chuckled again, a genuine one. "Yeah. Put in a good word for me when you go to confessional." They were outside her house by then. Spike paused, not really wanting to say goodbye. This night had been life changing. Just not in the way he'd originally thought. "I guess you've got to go now, huh?"  
  
She shrugged. "Everyone's asleep." She dug in her purse a moment, then pulled up a chain, with a charm attached to it. She smiled engagingly at him. "I'm Irish-Hispanic. How's THAT for a blend? My mother's hair, my father's eyes and a blend from their skin."  
  
He gave a half grin. "You're talking to a human/demon hybrid, ducks. You've got nothing on me."  
  
She smiled, and held out the pendant to him. "My father gave this to me. It's a Celtic knot. A passages knot. It's to guide a person at crossroads. The green stone above it is malachite. It's to protect the wearer, and promotes physical and spiritual well-being." A warm, genuinely caring glance. "I think you need it more than I do, now."  
  
He felt his eyes tear up and blinked back violently. "I can't take that, Madison. It's your's. You don't even know me."  
  
She moved as if to hug him but really hooked the necklace on him. "You don't have to take it. I'm giving it to you. And I know you well enough to know that it's going to be hard for you, and that Dawn, and this other woman, they're lucky to have you."  
  
Spike stood there, blinking, his hand finding the necklace and fingering it. "What if... if your dad wants to know what happened to it?"  
  
She shrugged. "It was for me to pass it along when I saw fit. I'll tell him that it found someone else to guide."  
  
Spike leaned against a parked car, not even thinking about his non reflection in the mirrors. "I.. thank you, Madison. I'll take good care of it."  
  
She smiled, and nodded. Took out a scrap of paper, scribbled a few things down on it, then handed him the paper. "To call, or write, if you ever want to, or need to. You're welcome to my home."  
  
He stared at the paper. "Thanks... I'll remember that." He fished around in his pockets, found a scrap of receipt from who knows what. Took a pen out of his duster's interior pocket and scribbled down a phone number. "This is to the cell phone of a... friend of mine. When you call, ask for Spike. We'll probably be on the road again starting tomorrow, but I'll call you when we stop again." Handed her the paper.  
  
She smiled. Looked at him. "Spike." Fit the name to the image, to the man. Nodded.  
  
"Thanks again," he said quietly, looking at the curb.  
  
She stood on the curb, a bit closer to his eye-level now, and held his shoulders firmly in her hands, and pulled him to her in a hug. No fear. Just like Dawn.  
  
He was tense at first, then calmed, wrapped his arms around her for a moment as well.  
  
She placed a lingering kiss on his forehead, then said, "This girl...? Her name?"  
  
Said quietly, with all the love in his heart, "Buffy."  
  
Madison nodded. "She's foolish, if she doesn't see your heart." Kissed his forehead again. "I'll pray that your passages are guided, and those in your heart safe."  
  
He felt his heart melt. Same as with Dawn. "Thank you." He hugged her quickly, one last time, then watched as she headed up the walk to her house.  
  
She turned as she opened the door, to wave and say, "Remember. You're always welcome."  
  
"I know. I will. Goodnight, Madison."  
  
"Goodnight, Spike." The door closed, and locked behind her. Soon enough, a light in the upstairs came on.  
  
Spike watched the light for awhile, then turned and headed back for the hotel, his heart feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time. He could feel the sunrise coming. As he walked, his hand kept finding it's way to the necklace. Madison had been right. Now that he knew the right path, he only had to follow it. He sighed. Which meant that he would have to tell Buffy about the chip. And he would. Next time it came up.  
  
READ THIS!!!! Ok. Thank you. Hey... guys, let me know what you think of her, ok? Please? It means a lot to me. *bites lip nervously*Madison will be a recurring character, but it will NEVER be a romantic relationship. Ever. TOTAL B/S-er's writing here. Did I mention to try to be kind? Please? Thanks so much. Always.(waiting with baited breath) Tequila 


	7. HoBiscuit aka Skanky Spice

Disclaimer, Summery, ect.: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: This is a good chap, I think, anyway. But it's YOU the reviewers, who really tell us. So TELL US ALREADY! lol. Sorry. I love reviews. Enjoy the chap.  
  
  
  
Giles was beginning to look for another hotel. With their seemingly unlimited supply of money, they'd taken to stopping at a hotel every three days or so. Everytime they went through a major city. Also, in two days, there would be a milestone. In two days, at exactly midnight, all their Glory worries would be over. The time for the ritual would pass, and they'd finally TRULY be on vacation.  
  
Giles glanced over at Buffy, who was in her usual place in the passenger seat, pointing at the red X that was on the mini calendar on the dashboard. They were almost a thousand miles from Sunnydale by then, and well on the way to their next major stop, Washington DC.  
  
She smiled happily at him. "It's good. This is good." No one, of course, would SAY what THIS was, because they all knew, but felt as if saying it would end their luck.  
  
Giles gave a nod, and started to speak, but was interrupted by his cell phone. He gave a confused look at Buffy, then answered the phone. "Hello? Yes. Who? O..k.." He looked at Buffy. "You won't believe this. It's for Spike."  
  
She gave a disbelieving grin. "Seriously?"  
  
He nodded, called back to Dawn. "Dawn? Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
She got up from her magazine reading to cross to the drivers' seat. "Reporting for duty!" She chirped at him.  
  
He chuckled, then, "There's someone on the phone for Spike, would you take the phone to him?"  
  
She smiled and took the phone. Assuming it was Clem, she spoke into it, "Hey, buddy! Long time!"  
  
After a slight pause, a very NOT Clem, or even male voice said, "Um... excuse me, who is this?"  
  
Dawn switched immediately to the defensive. WHO was SHE? Who the hell was THIS girl? "Dawn." It was short, clipped.  
  
Dawn could almost *hear* hoe-girl simpering into the phone as she said, "Wow. Dawn. That's so cool. Spike talked about you a lot."  
  
'When you were *fornicating*??' the teen thought snottily. "I'm so sure," she said bitchily into the phone, then opened the door on a sleeping Spike, and prodded him none-too-gently on the shoulder.  
  
Spike opened his eyes. Due to the non gentleness of the touch, he expected to see Buffy. Instead, it was Dawn, complete with a pissed look and a cell phone. "Bit? What is it?"  
  
"For you." She said into the phone, "He's here now." Her voice lacked all emotion, barring contempt. Dropped it on his chest. Turned, and left the room, giving the door a decisively firm closing.  
  
Cocking his head at the door, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
A warm voice said to him, "Spike?"  
  
Spike brightened. "Madison! Hey. We were gonna stop tonight. I was going to call you."  
  
He could almost hear her smile over the phone. "I was just checking. I mean... I didn't know if that stuff about vampires was true, about daylight? But I wanted to make sure you got back to your hotel ok the other day. I almost forgot about your number till today."  
  
He chuckled. "I did. And yes, it's true. I was about two minutes and a large cloud short of being deep fried."  
  
She chuckled. "Lucky you." More seriously, "How's things?"  
  
"Any 'thing' in particular?"  
  
She shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see it. "Dunno. Things."  
  
He chuckled again. "Well, other than I probably really need to explain who you are to Dawn, not much."  
  
She smiled again. "She's not usually so...?" Tried to think of a diplomatic word.  
  
"Bitchy?", the vampire supplied.  
  
Small laugh. "Um... not what I was going for, but... it fits. Yeah. She's not usually so bitchy is she?"  
  
He grinned at the phone. "No. She's the sweetest teenager I've ever known. She probably thinks that you and I... are more than friends."  
  
She tilted her head, considered. Not a BAD idea, but.... no. It wasn't there. Chemistry, sure, but no... heat. "Mmm... Hate to let her down."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. She's prolly pissed at me, thinkin' I'm 'cheating' on her sister. We aren't even going out!"  
  
She laughed, full out. "Ah.. protective of big sister, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. This whole family is pretty protective of all the others in it. Doesn't even matter that Buffy and Dawn are the only two who are actually related to each other."  
  
She smiled. "Sounds like a pretty nice setup. Do you like the rest of them?"  
  
He made a noncommittal noise. "Some. Not all."  
  
"Male territory thing?"  
  
He chuckled. "You could say that. Although our territories don't really cross that much."  
  
She giggled. "Remember to pee on the ones that are yours."  
  
He gave a play growl at the phone. "I'm a vampire. Not a dog. I rub on things."  
  
She laughed. "Right. Forgot. All guys are dogs, hunni. Vampire guys are no exception. So go lift your leg."  
  
He laughed. Not a chuckle, just.. a laugh.  
  
Dawn, standing outside the door, cocked her head to the side. So now he's LAUGHING with Skanky Spice? Ugh. What. Freaking. Ever.  
  
"If I even remotely acted like I was going to do that, Giles would spray me with the sink hose."  
  
She laughed again. "It's good to know you're doing well. Oh!" Like she had totally forgotten. "I probably woke you up, huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't mind. Someone's always waking me up, anyway. I'd rather talk to you than sleep, so thanks for waking me up."  
  
Dawn's lip curled as she heard pieces of that remark.  
  
"So what's up with you?"  
  
She groaned. "Nothing. I've locked myself in my room away from my brother. I could kill him. I'm going out dancing tonight, though."  
  
"I hope you have a good time. When will you be home? So I can call you."  
  
"Mmm... I'm always in by two. The other night being the exception. I was sneaking."  
  
"Oh? And what were you doing? If you don't mind telling me."  
  
He could FEEL the embarrassment through the phone. She ducked her head, tucking her long black hair behind her ear. "I was out with friends."  
  
"Oh? What kind of friends?"  
  
Quietly, "The group of older guys kind?"  
  
He made a noise. The meaning was unclear. "That's not safe, Madison. How much older are we talking?"  
  
Even more quietly, "Twenty-eight."  
  
He'd never asked her. "And you are...?"  
  
Quiet voice, "Nineteen..."  
  
He fishmouthed at the phone. "God.. Madison! They could have.. I don't even want to think about that. Tell me you'll never do that again."  
  
Pleading, whimper noise. "Mm... But-"  
  
"No buts! I won't be there to save you if something goes wrong. And I don't want you getting hurt. You're the first friend I've had, outside of Dawn, in over a hundred years. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please."  
  
Slightly pouty sigh. "Fine. But what'm I supposed to do tonight?"  
  
"Don't you have any girlfriends?"  
  
She shrugged. "Kinda, yeah."  
  
"So call them. I know a good movie you could see."  
  
"Ooh. What?"  
  
"Do you like scary movies?"  
  
"Oh yeah! They're the best!"  
  
"Then trust me. Go see Signs. Scared the hell out of me, and I'm a vampire."  
  
She grinned. "Cuz that makes you all big and bad?"  
  
He chuckled. "It's supposed to. Hasn't been working quite as much as it used to, lately."  
  
She shrugged. "Scared the piss outta me, if it counts for anything."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks." Chuckled again. "Want to know how bad that movie scared me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He laughed at himself. "Well, first, during the movie, I actually grabbed Dawn at the same time she grabbed me."  
  
She laughed, hard. "I'm sure she liked *that*."  
  
"Yeah, she laughed at me."  
  
Another grin. "I bet."  
  
Chuckled. "Well, it got worse. That night, I was trying to sleep, and I kept hearing something that sounded a lot like the aliens in the movie outside. Scared Buffy, too."  
  
She laughed. "Let me guess. Squirrels?"  
  
"Nope. But it was harmless. Harvester demons. A family of them. On vacation. They're little girl had wandered off and her parents were yelling at her. She blew me a kiss when they left."  
  
She was still wrapping her mind around 'vampire'. "Harvester-? Ya know what, I'm sure you know what you're talking about. Aww. She liked you, too."  
  
It was a good thing that he couldn't blush, but the happy embarrassment was in his voice. "Yeah. I was translating for Buffy, and she wanted me to tell the little girl that her dress was pretty, and that her parents knew what they were talking about. That there were scary things out at night. The little girl poked at me and said that I wasn't scary."  
  
Madison blew out a breath. "Apparently, you weren't trying to be?"  
  
He chuckled. "I rarely try to be, anymore. It used to be a hobby."  
  
"You were quite proficient at it. I feel bad for any boys who want to date Dawn."  
  
He laughed again, hard. "And don't think she doesn't get after me for scaring the guys that look at her."  
  
Sighed. "That's gonna bite you in the ass one day."  
  
Grinned. "I know. I'm actually looking forward to it. I mean, what's the worst she can do? She can't very well hurt me."  
  
"I wish you could see me rolling my eyes at you. Girl's don't have to hurt physically to make you pay."  
  
He chuckled, then said quietly, "Believe me, I know." Quoted, "The strongest heart can be broken with one insensitive word. The deepest feelings remain unspoken, no one seen, nothing heard." Chuckled to himself. "That's from a really old song. I can't even remember who sang it."  
  
She smiled fondly. "I don't know. But I like it. It's true."  
  
Nodded, then realized how dumb it was to nod at a phone. "Yeah. I've lived it. Several times over. Been in love three times in my life. First one wouldn't have anything to do with me, second one stayed with me for a century only to leave me for a slimy Chaos Demon, and the third... Well, Buffy I'm still working on."  
  
She made a sympathetic noise. "Once. Ever."  
  
"You're still young yet. Plenty of time. Want to talk about him?"  
  
"Mmm... I have problems with older guys."  
  
"So does Buffy. Her first boyfriend, my Grandsire, was born in the seventeen hundreds."  
  
She groaned. "God... you guys need to script this, and make it into a TV show. It's ridiculous. Demons, vampires, a... Killer? Oh. Slayer."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, we are from California. Maybe I'll make an anonymous suggestion to UPN or something."  
  
"What the hell is a grandsire, anyway?? And what's her problem? One vamp boyfriend is ok, but another one isn't??"  
  
"Ok. Do you want this? It's a long story."  
  
Deep bracing sigh. "You know it."  
  
"Well, first of all, the term 'Grandsire', means..."  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
She moaned. "Oooooh my God... Psycho. Just... damned psycho."  
  
"Are we still discussing Dru? Or Angelus?"  
  
She made swirling motions with her hands. "All of it. All of you. Poor Dawn. She's never gonna be normal. Of course, neither am I, because I'm gonna make a stake and never let it out of my purse, again, ever."  
  
He laughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all this junk."  
  
She shrugged. "Better that, than me being clueless and munched upon by some vampire not half as nice as you."  
  
He ducked his head for an instant. "Stop complimenting me. Makes me feel weird."  
  
"What? That you're nice? Handsome? Kind? A life-saver? Which one makes you feel wierd?"  
  
"All of 'em.." She could hear the embarrassment and happiness in the quiet voice.  
  
She huffed out a breath, smiling the whole time. "Well, they're true so... build a bridge. Get over it."  
  
He chuckled. "Now you sound like Dawn."  
  
"Well, then, she must be awesome!"  
  
He laughed again. "Madison! Someone has an inflated ego."  
  
Fake arrogant voice. "Well. What can I say... When you're hot you're hot." Laughed, rolled her eyes. "Yeeeeaah. Whatever."  
  
He laughed with her, then glanced at the clock. "Whoa. We've been talking for three hours. If you want to make the movie, you'd better go. And call me and tell me how you liked it, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Do NOT forget to call me at like... 2-ish, yeah? I'll be mad if you don't."  
  
"Can't have that," he said with a chuckle. "I will. Don't worry. Just be near a phone. Bye, Madison."  
  
She smiled. "Bye, Spike." Hung up the phone.  
  
Spike pressed the button on the cell, reminding himself that he probably owed Giles something like fifty bucks now, and opened the door to give the phone back to Giles. He handed it over, with a quick hi to Buffy and the others, then went back to the room.  
  
Dawn had long since abandoned her listen-in and was now staring at a page in a book for a good hour. And it was upside down. Spike paused, looked at Dawn. Took the book, turned it over, gave it back. Then closed the door to the bedroom.  
  
Dawn wagged her head back and forth like she was talking to herself in her head. Bitching to herself in her head. She stood, walked in the door, screwing knocking, and tossed her book across the room in a dismissive gesture, hearing it thump against a wall while she closed the door behind her. Started rooting through a bag for another one to 'read'.  
  
Spike cocked his head at her from his spot on the bed. "What's up, Bit?"  
  
Just a tad bit of a death glare leveled at his head. "Up what?" Returned to her bag-plundering.  
  
He tried to hide a grin. "Are you mad at me about something?"  
  
She gave him a look, screwing up her nose into a pouty glare. "Shut up."  
  
"Is this about my friend on the phone?"  
  
She stood, tossing the book she had just chosen to the ground. "Now that you bring her up, who's Skanky Spice?" The amazing thing was that she said it with a straight face, arms crossed over her chest, an 'I dare you to answer' look on her face.  
  
Spike wasn't nervous, or ashamed at all. He grinned at her. "Her name's Madison. I met her when I went out the other night at the hotel. Saved her from a demon, then walked her home."  
  
She gave him THE look. The, do-I-look-like-a-stupid-teenager look. "How lovely. Was this before or after you screwed her, came home MINUTES before sunrise, REEKING of- of..." she snarled the word, "*ho-biscuit*, and wearing someone else's jewelry??" She shrugged, made even the movement seem sarcastic. "Cuz, ya know, just curious."  
  
Spike felt his lip curl slightly. "For your information, she is my FRIEND. Nothing more. And it's a miracle that she's even that much, considering I tried to..." Stop there, become intensely interested in the ceiling.  
  
Eyes narrowed dangerously. "Before you *what*, Spike? And I just want you to know how much I do NOT believe you. But I must say. Convincing show about loving Buffy." Snatched up the book and began to leave the room.  
  
He grabbed her arm, pulled her onto the bed. "Dawn. I do love Buffy. And I love you. Madison is just a friend. If you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you. But I don't want you telling anyone else. I don't want them to know something just yet. I have to prove something first."  
  
Her eyes looked very wet, but she blinked it back. He said he wasn't faking loving Buffy, and wasn't faking loving her. Ok. Deep breathes. Took a few. "Ok."  
  
He released her arm. "Remember when the Knights attacked the Ohana?"  
  
She began to absently rub her arm where he had grabbed it. It hurt. "Yeah." It was quiet. There wouldn't be marks. But it had hurt.  
  
"When I shoved that sword up and hit the Knight in the nose, something overloaded in my chip. It hasn't worked since then. But I only found out a couple of nights ago when Buffy and I were sparring."  
  
Her hand stilled on her arm, still covering the spot protectively, though. "You... hit her to hurt?"  
  
"Not really. Not on purpose. She hit me really hard and I reacted on reflex. I expected the chip to go off, but it didn't."  
  
She nodded. He hadn't even flinched when he'd swung her down to the bed. It made sense.  
  
"Now, before I tell you the rest, I want you to know that I will never, NEVER, hurt you. Or Buffy. Or any of the Scoobies. Is that clear?"  
  
Her gaze rested on her arm, but only a fraction of a second. She looked in his eyes. "Yes."  
  
He put a hand out, rubbed at her arm gently. "I'm sorry, Bit. Didn't mean to grab you that hard. It's like I don't know my own strength anymore."  
  
She shrugged. "No big. I get it. Like... You're a tiger, but... you had to be a house kitten for a long time, so... it's gonna be wierd adjusting to tiger again."  
  
He gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks." Sat back against the pillows. "Ok. Well, I got excited about this, you know? I can hunt. I could kill again. So, I went out with every intention of getting me a human snack."  
  
She frowned disapprovingly at him, but didn't interrupt. Didn't move away from him, either.  
  
"So I'm stalking this girl. Little older than you. And I follow her into an alley. Just like old times. I grabbed her, and she screamed, started begging me. Said her mom would miss her.. her family.. And I couldn't do it. I let her go."  
  
She smiled, scooted up on the bed to pat his knee.  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Anyway, she runs out of the alley, right? And then I hear her scream. So I go kill this big yellow/green demon thing that was gonna eat her. It slashed my arm." He held his arm out for her to see, the cut healed, except for deep painful yellow bruising.  
  
She gave it a concerned pout, gently touching the bruise.  
  
Spike smiled at her. "She used your shampoo. Smelled kind of like you. She fixed my arm. And I offered to walk her home. She asked, so I told her what I was. She said that she saw good in me, and that you were very lucky to have me. I disputed it, but she'd hear none of it. Then she gave me this." He touched the necklace, unclasped it and held it out to her. "Celtic knot with malachite. Supposed to guide people through difficult pathways in life. She said I needed it more than her. Then she gave me her number. I'm supposed to call her around two am tonight."  
  
Dawn gave a soft smile, fingering the pendant. "It's pretty."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I didn't want to take it, but she insisted." He put the necklace back on. "So you see now? She's my friend. I'm allowed to have friends too, you know."  
  
She sighed then pouted. "Well, excuse me for jumping to very rational conclusions."  
  
He chuckled. "Come on, Bit. You know how unlucky I am in relationships. What's the possibility that I'd meet someone else? Especially since I'm not through convincing Buffy to love me yet."  
  
She embarrassedly tucked her hair behind her ears. "I know. But, ya know, loving people doesn't always mean a lot when that's concerned."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, I mean, you don't have to love someone to sleep with them."  
  
"You've been reading too many of those trashy books, Bit. But it's true, as much as it pains me to say it. Harmony, case in point. But that was out of desperation."  
  
Dawn smiled charmingly. "Let's not talk about your sex life. Ever."  
  
"No problem, Bit. I really don't want to relive it, anyway."  
  
"And I don't want to hear it. Look how that works out. So. She smells like me, huh?" Tossed her shining hair over her shoulder. "Can't be all bad, then."  
  
He chuckled. "Not bad at all, really. I never realized how... nice... it is to have more than one person that I can talk to." Chuckled. "Probably because it's never happened before."  
  
She frowned abruptly. "But she's.... like.... not half as cool as I am, right?"  
  
"Not by a long shot."  
  
"Cuz I'm your Bit." Insecurity ran a shiver in her voice.  
  
"Yes you are." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. "And I love you."  
  
She smiled, relieved that her place was reaffirmed, sure, fixed with him. Let him cuddle her to him, hugged him back, just as tightly. "I love you, too."  
  
He just held her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "When I call her tonight, I'll let you talk to her for awhile. Who knows, you might have more in common than shampoo and a pet vampire."  
  
She frowned at him. "You're not my pet. You know that I mean it when I say I love you." She looked him earnestly in his eyes. "Spike. You know I mean it, right?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I know, Bit. And you know that I mean it, right?"  
  
She nodded seriously. "Of course I know it."  
  
He pulled her close again. "Don't tell anyone about the chip, ok, Bit? The way they are right now, they'd probably leave me in a gas station bathroom or something."  
  
One of her small hands went up to pet at the hair on the back of his head. "I wouldn't let them." Frowned intensely. "I wouldn't. But I promise. I won't say anything. Ever, if you don't want to." The way she looked at him, he knew... Should he choose to never tell anyone, Dawn would keep her silence.  
  
He squeezed her a little tighter. "Thank you, Dawn. And there's something else that I don't want you to mention to them, ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He rested his chin on her head again. "That I get all soft when you hug me. It'd ruin my image."  
  
She smiled. Squeezed him a bit tighter, because ten minutes ago, she thought she had lost him. "I promise. Only big, gruff vampire. Grr. Argh."  
  
He chuckled. "Thanks, I think."  
  
She laughed. "Right."  
  
He pulled back, grinning at her. "So. Anything else you want to talk about?"  
  
She shrugged. "You like me more than her. That's about all I needed to know."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, come on, Bit. You never really thought that I'd replace you, did you? You're my best friend!"  
  
Her eyes rounded. "Really?"  
  
He nodded, smiling at her. "Best friend I've ever had."  
  
She smiled back. "Same goes."  
  
He ducked his head. "Naw. You've got your pals from school, and the Scoobies. I couldn't possibly be your best friend."  
  
She gave him a serious smile, pulled back to sit cross-legged in front of him. "Yes, you are. Only person I tell... well, anything."  
  
He grinned, blinking a little. "Thanks, Bit. Never had a best friend before."  
  
She shrugged. "Me either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Nodded her head. "I mean... I've had friends... but... no one not expendable."  
  
He cocked his head. "Speaking as someone who used to be an expendable friend, it isn't a nice feeling."  
  
She pouted. "Well, you're not expendable now."  
  
He leaned back on the pillows with a contented sigh. "I know. Feels really good. Warm, ya know?"  
  
She nodded. "Safe." It was quiet. Almost not said.  
  
"Yeah. That too." He fought his eyes closing. "Wanna stay with me for awhile? Till we get to the hotel?"  
  
She nodded, crawled up the bed beside him, laid out by his side. He slipped an arm around her in a brotherly fashion, started to say something, was stopped by a yawn, showing his now white fangs. Whitestrips had worked.  
  
She gave a laugh, tugged on one of his fangs. "Tooooooold you."  
  
He glanced at her with golden eyes. "I know. I got some back at the Wal- mart. Thanks for suggesting it." Ran his tongue over a fang. "They feel better, too."  
  
She smiled. "I know all. Never doubt me."  
  
"Hail the all knowing princess Dawn."  
  
She snuggled back into a pillow, forcing him to give one up. "That's about it, too."  
  
He chuckled, let her have the pillow. Yawned again, and began to doze off.  
  
She was close to sleep, too, but said drowsily, "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does my blood smell special?"  
  
He opened one eye, regarded her. "In what way?"  
  
She shrugged. "I know Slayer blood smells different. Does mine?"  
  
"Sort of. Not as strong as Buffy's, so no vamp would mistake you for the Slayer, but it's there. Mostly, you smell human. Female. Young. And in good health. I can tell all of that from scent."  
  
She gave a sleepy grin. "Watered down Slayer blood."  
  
"Somethin' like that..." He yawned again. "You smell like your mum, too."  
  
Her head lifted off the pillow. "Like Mom? Really?"  
  
He rolled onto his side, to see her better. "Yeah. I don't know how to describe it. You've got the same way about you... the scent that makes me feel.. safe. Cared for. I know you got that from Joyce."  
  
Her eyes drooped and her head drifted back to her pillow, wavering between sleep and wakefulness. "Thank you." She snuggled closer to him, and slept.  
  
"You're welcome, Bit...", he whispered as sleep claimed him as well.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Buffy walked in the backroom, to tell Dawn and Spike that they were at the new hotel. She stopped a moment to smile at them. Dawn and Spike were asleep, Spike's arm protectively around her, a small smile on both their faces. She was hit again with how young Dawn looked. She shook Spike gently, then her sister.  
  
The vampire opened one eye, then immediately closed it and snuggled back into the pillows.  
  
She grinned as Dawn basically copied his movement. Shook them again. "Guys... we're here. The hotel."  
  
Spike opened one eye again. "Sun's down?" Groggy voice.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
He grunted, and used the arm that was around Dawn to jostle her a little. "Come on, Bit. Hotel bed's are more comfortable, anyway."  
  
She pouted, tried to weight his arm down. "Waaarrrrmmm..." she whined.  
  
He gave Buffy a half grin. "Now what do I do?"  
  
Buffy leaned close to Dawn. "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Her sister yelped into a sitting position. "No!!!"  
  
Spike laughed, hard.  
  
Dawn groaned, glared at both of them and swung out of bed. "You *suck*," she told Buffy as she grabbed some clothes for the hotel. "That was *so* mean."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "They've got a pool."  
  
Spike recovered from his laughing fit. "A pool, eh?" Cocked an eyebrow at Buffy. Deliberately exaggerated the gesture.  
  
Dawn perked up a bit. "Cool!" Left to troop after the other Scoobies.  
  
Buffy gave him a cool look. "Yeah. Pool."  
  
Spike cocked his head at her. "Well... Are you planning on swimming, Slayer?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. Probably." Turned her back on him to start gathering clothes and other things.  
  
"Hmmmm. Maybe I will, then..."  
  
She shrugged. "Are you gonna train if I can find their gym?"  
  
Hesitated, then a hand found it's way to his necklace. "Yeah. Whenever you're ready."  
  
She nodded. Checked her watch. About ten. "How bout at midnight?"  
  
Gave a nod. "Alright." Somehow, he didn't seem as excited by this as he had been before.  
  
She gave him a look. "And don't think that since you got lucky last time, it's gonna happen again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She firmed her lips into a pout. "Whatever. Midnight. Find the gym."  
  
He nodded. "Ok, but I have to do something at two am, so can I call a time out then?"  
  
She shrugged. "We'll take twenty at two, how's that?"  
  
He grinned, grabbed his little duffel bag that was all he would need in a hotel, complete with a minicooler for blood, and followed her into the hotel.  
  
=======================================================  
  
At midnight, in yet another deserted yoga room, Spike and Buffy faced eachother.  
  
Spike was a little nervous, having to remind himself that this was sparring, not fighting, and that he couldn't hurt her. No matter what she did to him.  
  
Buffy stood before him, stockinged feet, white pants, white tank top. And Spike, wearing the same attire from their last sparring session, faced off with her. White against black. It was ironic. The two combatants slowly circled each other, each searching for the perfect time to strike...  
  
Buffy made the first move, a short punch, then a solid kick to his shoulder. The kick caused him to spin around, and he used it, dropping as he spun and coming into a flawless leg sweep that knocked the Slayer on her back. In an instant, he was on top of her.  
  
She bucked her hips as soon as he put his weight on her, flipping so she was now on top.  
  
Spike let out a snarling, 'oof!', and bucked backwards, tossing her off him and going into a hand stand and from there to his feet. Spun around to meet her with a punch aimed at her stomach.  
  
As his fist met her stomach, her's met his jaw.  
  
He reeled from the punch, shaking his head and taking a couple of steps backwards, trying to shake away the stars he was seeing.  
  
She thought it was the chip, because his punch hurt like a bitch. She was breathing heavily now, her body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and she took a ready position.  
  
His head cleared, and when he looked up at her, it was with golden eyes. He roared and charged.  
  
Connected a roundhouse, spun to face him, ready for his next attack. It didn't come, he was leaning against the wall, his eyes flashing from blue to gold and back again. "Hang on, Slayer... Just a minute.."  
  
She stood, fists raised, waiting. Spike's sides were heaving slightly, which was just... wrong. Vampires don't breathe. Her hands lowered slightly, then she brought them back up. "What's up?"  
  
"Bit of a problem. It'll go away..."  
  
She nodded, waited.  
  
His eyes stopped flashing, settling on blue, and he pushed away from the wall. Still breathing, but not as heavily, he took a fight stance a few feet from her. "Ok. Go."  
  
She jabbed at his shoulder. He blocked, feinted a left hook, and caught her with a right roundhouse instead.  
  
She was down, but swept his legs out from under him, and was on him, thumping a fist to his chest. "Dust."  
  
He snorted, made a 'poof' noise. "Yeah. You win. Again."  
  
She stood. "Yeah." Grabbed her water, took a few drinks.  
  
He just sat on the mat, muttering to himself.  
  
She was agitated, shifted a moment, then, "What are you muttering about?"  
  
"Nothin' important. Stuff."  
  
"Stuff instead of sparring?"  
  
"Little of both. Like why I keep having demon troubles when we spar."  
  
"Mm... Because sans chip, your demon would like nothing better than to bathe in my blood, then slurp it out of the tub with a curly straw, maybe mixing in Xander's, too, for a nice blend."  
  
Spike growled a little. "Not entirely true."  
  
She wasn't playing. She was angry. "No? Like yesterday on the Ohana? You wouldn't have torn out Xander's throat if you could?? Like it wasn't KILLING you to do nothing more than threaten him after you two fought?"  
  
It was true. Xander and Spike's fight two days before had been verbal, but definitely violent in it's undertones. No one had been in a good mood, the air conditioning in the Winnebago had been on the fritz for about ten hours, and Spike and Xander bumped into eachother. Soon enough it had escalated to Xander telling him to stay away from Dawn, that they were spending too much time together. Spike had snarled a threat at Xander lamenting the chip, holding him against the wall by his throat, not hard enough to hurt Xander, or set off the chip, but it left no doubt in anyone's mind what the vampire would have done to him under different circumstances. The rest of the night, Dawn was almost in Spike's lap, not even leaving his side when he had driven. Slept on the floor by his feet. Xander had gotten the message.  
  
Spike stood up slowly. "Slayer. There are things at work here that you don't know. That you don't understand. So DO NOT presume to judge me. What I am going through is none of your business." He turned and started heading for the door.  
  
She grabbed his arm, the one the demon had cut, spun him to face her. "It IS my damn business. I'm trusting my sister in your care. So, yes. It damn well IS my business."  
  
He hissed in pain when she squeezed the bruise. Moving incredibly fast with speed that she had never known he had, he held her still, on hand on her chin, one in her hair, holding her neck straight in an unbreakable hold. He growled in her ear. "Ok. Then here it is. The chip hasn't worked for over a week now, Slayer. I COULD have killed you all. God knows I've had plenty of chances. I thought that I'd prove to you that you could trust me before I told you, but since my business is your business, let me say it now. I have no desire to hunt humans. No desire to feed. And it takes everything I have to keep my demon in check when we spar. So, yeah. Maybe it is your business. I know you won't want me with you now, so I'll just stay here. You leave with the others in the morning." He released her and stalked out the door.  
  
She chased him again, turning him again. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you'd stake me. Because you hate me, and you only put up with me because of Dawn. Because I am a worthless thing that is beneath you. Right?" He didn't look at her.  
  
She wanted to back away from the venom in his tone, but she kept a firm hold on him. "I... I don't... I don't think I hate you."  
  
"Yes you do. You tell me at least twice a day." He took a couple of steps, and sat on the curb.  
  
She protested, sat beside him. "I do not! I haven't said that... since... since we left Sunnydale."  
  
"But you think it. You look at me and it burns in your eyes. Hurts worse than any of your punches ever have." He was staring up at the stars.  
  
She dropped her eyes to the pavement. "You've been pissing me off."  
  
"What did I do? Sleep too loudly?"  
  
"You... get snippy, and just.... stare. I can FEEL you watching me, and not saying anything." She glared at him, too. "You think it sometimes. I can see it in your eyes. You'd think, every once in a while, about what it would be like to get me. Slide your fangs into my neck, and suck until there's no more Buffy. Just the shell of your third slayer."  
  
Pain clouded over his eyes. "That's not me thinking, Slayer. It's the demon. I lo-.. Oh, nevermind. I'm tired of this."  
  
"You confuse me." It was said in a small voice.  
  
"You aren't exactly a barrel of understanding either, luv." Sighed deeply.  
  
She was talking to the pavement, sounding like a lost girl. "I try, very hard, to hate you, because it's what I'm supposed to do. And if... if you ever... it'll be easier to do. But I like sparring with you. Playing air hockey. I... I even liked learning the piano."  
  
A small smile. "Me too. I'd like the opportunity to teach you more of the song sometime." He cocked his head, looking at her out of one eye. "I tried to hate you for a long time, luv. And look what happened to me."  
  
"It's a thin line," she said quietly.  
  
"If you're talking about the line I think you are, don't. I'm tired of having false hopes. I know you'll never feel anything for me. So it's better that I just don't delude myself. This has happened to me before, you know."  
  
She took a deep breath in. "We could be... ya know, kinda friends. There are no lines there."  
  
He looked at her, trying to quell the hope that came to his eyes. "You.. you don't think that I'm going to hunt? Or hurt your friends?"  
  
She looked at him, levelly, and said, "Hurting Scoobies would hurt Dawn. That's all I need to know to know that you won't. However."  
  
He gave a slight wince. "However what?"  
  
She kept his gaze, knowing he'd understand. "If you... have to hunt. Sate your demon. Have the respect to not do it in my town. What happens outside Sunnydale isn't my business. I don't look into it." She emphasized. "Outside Sunnydale isn't my concern. I only hunt what hunts in my town."  
  
He ducked his head. "I don't hunt humans. I can't do it anymore. Humans have families. It hurts to lose someone you love. I can't do that anymore." He looked at her again. "I understand what Ohana means. I've seen it with you and your pals. I've felt it with Dawn and your mum. How can I feel what I feel and still hunt?"  
  
She wondered at the elation in her system. It left her limp, and smiling sadly. What was wrong with her? She nodded at him. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you." He stood up slowly. "So, you're not going to keep me from Dawn?"  
  
She stood with him, stared vacantly at the parking lot, biting her lip. "No. She would never forgive me. You need to tell her. If she... feels safe with you, then you can stay with her. If she doesn't. Respect her wishes." It took a lot for her to give her sister that freedom. To choose. To not hold her close and say No! She's mine! Nothing that can go wrong can be near her! She knew Dawn, though. And knew, to her, Spike was everything. And Buffy would not take another person away from her.  
  
"She already knows," the vampire said quietly. "I told her earlier today. This morning."  
  
And her sister had slept beside him. Against his side, and she knew. Nothing but how he felt to keep him from killing her. A slow smile spread across her face. Her sister was an incredible person. "Then she's made her choice."  
  
He turned to her, a slightly goofy grin on his face. "Yeah. I know. She.. she said that I'm her best friend."  
  
The knowledge didn't startle her. It made a lot of sense to her, in a way that wasn't quite clear. "She's special," she told him. "She's special, and she's mine. Ours, I guess. Never let her doubt you."  
  
He nodded. "I try to do my best to feel worthy of the trust she instills in me. I don't feel it yet. But I think I might be getting there." He cocked his head at her. "So. New start? Friends?" He tentatively held out a hand for her to shake.  
  
She swept her palm against his, turning his palm out to face her. Sized their hands together.  
  
He looked at her, a quiet hope with an edge of fear in his eyes. What she said next could make or break him in the mood he was in.  
  
"Friends," she agreed quietly. She was staring at their hands intently. His were so much longer than hers. "That doesn't mean that I don't wanna fight anymore. Cuz it can be fun."  
  
He gave a grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Slayer. Why, being around you and NOT fighting sometimes? I'd be so bored, I'd probably stake myself." Gave a faked gasp. "Or worse... I might be forced to hold a conversation with the Watcher or Harris." Exaggerated shudder.  
  
She let her fingers slip between his to grasp the palm to hers for a moment, then released it. "I know... the horror. Cuz... ya know, Giles sucks so bad."  
  
He laughed, giving her a genuine smile. "Aw.. The Watcher's not that bad. When he's nice to me. And I'm not chained to anything." He looked up at the stars, then back to Buffy. "You know, the other day.. when you fell asleep in the rec room... I carried you back to your room."  
  
Her head ducked just a bit, but she tried to not. "I kinda figured."  
  
He chuckled. "I was a bit scared. Thought you'd wake up and beat the crap out of me. But you just... kind of nuzzled against my shoulder. Peaceful. That gave me a little hope that maybe you didn't hate me quite as much as you thought you did."  
  
She gave him a tiny smile. "I don't. And I feel better that you're coming with us. Like... like I have backup if anything happens. The Scoobies, they... they try, and they're strong. But, you and I-"  
  
He stood up straight. "We're the backbone."  
  
She gave a wry grin. "Something like that. We're... the strongest." She checked her watch. "What did you have to do at two?"  
  
"Make a phone call. Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's getting on two thirty."  
  
His eyes grew wide, and with a yelp of, "Oh SHIT!", he took off back inside of the hotel as fast as he could. Meaning that anyone in the lobby saw a black and bleached blonde blur heading for the elevators.  
  
Buffy gave his retreating blur a curious look, then followed more slowly. As she got on the elevator, alone, because, apparently, Spike had gotten the one before her, her head spun. She was... tentative friends with a vampire. She was elated that he didn't want to hunt, or hurt them. She knew, in time, Dawn would heal, but it was more than not wanting to stake someone Dawn cared about. It wasn't just another vamp to get rid of. Why had she been so afraid of what he was telling her? She wanted him to be harmless, something she knew, despite any of his best intentions, he could never be. She let herself into her room, laid down on her bed, blocked out the swirling thoughts, and slept.  
  
Hey, guys, Tequila here. Just sending out a big, weepy thank you for all the sweet reviews about Madison. You guys dont know how much she means to me, or your really great and honest reviews do. *blows kisses* I love you all. 


	8. Music hath charms

Disclaimer, Summary, ect.: See chap 1...  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: We are very proud of this chap. Especially the ending... Well, you'll see. ;)  
  
  
  
It was the next night, and they were once again in the Middle of Nowhere RV park. Did these things just pop up out of every park in the country now? Wherever they came from, it was a good thing that they were there. It gave them all a chance to set up the cots and get a full night's sleep. Like it or not, even Spike was starting to get used to sleeping at night. Which was a problem when he actually had to drive at night. Yawning was so not a good use of time. Or oxygen. Not that he needed it anyway. He stretched slightly in his cot, and became slowly aware of a certain hindrance to his movement. Something was draped over his side. Something warm. He opened one eye slowly. A hand. There was a hand dangling on his stomach. He shifted slightly and became aware of the extension of that hand, being the arm and body that it belonged to, pressed up against his back. 'Who the bloody hell...?'  
  
He could feel the person breathing, and a steady heartbeat, so no one had dropped a corpse on him. That was good. He sniffed. Identified the scent. Buffy. Buffy? A slow grin spread across his face. 'Buffy is on my back. Ok. I'm dreaming again..'  
  
He shifted slightly and pinched his arm. 'Ow. Ok. Not dreaming. Buffy is actually sleeping on me. And it's really warm... Not a bad place to be at all, really...' He stifled a yawn, and was surprised when the hand tightened it's grip a little, hugging him to her like she had with her pillow a few nights earlier. He didn't want to, but he could feel sleep claiming him again. And he was warm... And comfortable... and...Goodnight.  
  
Buffy hugged her pillow tighter. So tired. Why was she awake? Nuzzled her head into the soft fabric of the.... skin? No. There was supposed to be fabric and a pillowcase. Skin was bad. Of the bad. She pulled back slightly to take in what the hell she was doing. Sleeping. On Spike. Tucked up against his back, one hand draped over his stomach like he was her pillow. She should pull back. Right now she should be pulling back. As in, *now*, Buffy. She gave a slight whine at herself. It was so... warm in the Ohana. And he was cool, and comfy, she reasoned around a yawn, she'd wake up before him anyway. So... She laid her head back down, almost touching his back, it would be ok. Besides... they were... tentative friends, right?? She had slept on Xander before. It was just like that, only more Spike than Xander. She sniffed once before sleep claimed her again. He did smell nice.  
  
Tara pulled open the door to the bathroom, and went to go back into the bedroom. Crap. The light. She had left it on. She went back, but paused at what she saw illuminated by the dull glow of the bathroom bulb. Spike was smiling softly in his sleep, and there was a hand on his stomach. A Buffy hand. A VERY little, Slayer, Buffy hand. She blinked slowly and tilted her head to the side, examining them. The beginning of a smile touched the corners of her full lips, and she flipped the light off and slipped back into the bedroom to be with Willow.  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
They'd been on the road again from very early that morning. In fact, Giles had started driving before everyone was awake, which had caused quite a rude awakening for several passengers. Including Spike, who had fallen off the edge of his cot when they'd gone over a big pothole.  
  
Spike, for his part, was messing with a deck of cards, half playing solitaire, half playing go fish with Buffy and Dawn. Xander and Anya.. well, they were in the bathroom. Again. And Willow and Tara were in the back room. Which explained Spike riding in the booth for once.  
  
Buffy smacked at his hand while he tried to take one of her cards. "You're cheating!!"  
  
He snorted at her, grinning. "I'm evil, Slayer. I'm supposed to cheat. Or have you forgotten that little fact again?"  
  
"It's GO FISH! You aren't ALLOWED to be evil if you can't beat GO FISH without CHEATING!" Dawn nodded her agreement.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I can win without cheating. It's just so much more fun *to* cheat!" He wagged a finger at the Slayer. "Besides, I saw you take an extra card the last time you went fishing."  
  
Offended gasp. "Whatever! I would NEVER cheat!"  
  
"You do so cheat."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"DO TOO!!"  
  
"Do not! And if you call me a cheater again, I'm gonna whack you in the nose!"  
  
Spike sneered at her. "Oh. I'm so scared. I hit back, you know. Cheater."  
  
She dove across the booth. Spike ducked and caused her well aimed punch to connect with the booth back instead of his face. With a small cry of pain, she went after him again, sending them tumbling out of the booth the floor.  
  
Dawn stared at the infantile spectacles they were making of themselves and lost it. She was holding her sides, laughing.  
  
He let out a high pitched growling sound when they hit with her on top of him. He tried to worm his way out from under her, continuing the growling sound the whole time. Mostly to keep from laughing. Was it just him, or was the Slayer actually playing with him? She leaned forward, biting his shoulder.  
  
He let out an indignant yelp, calling to Giles, "WATCHER! Your Slayer just BIT me!"  
  
Indignant Humph! "He..." Struggle, bite. "Started it!"  
  
"OW! She did it again!"  
  
Giles, who had been attempting to read a map, swiveled the driver's chair around, giving the wrestling pair on the floor a death look that froze both of them. "That. Is. Quite. ENOUGH! Both of you! Buffy, don't bite Spike. Spike, stop annoying Buffy. If we want to find a hotel before nightfall, I need to be able to READ THE MAP! Which I can not do if the two of you won't BLOODY SHUT UP!" The seat swivelled back around again.  
  
She lay on top of him, frozen, her eyes huge. Spike's expression was quiet similar. He looked up at Buffy, then over at Dawn who was trying to contain her laughter, then back at Buffy again. Just then, a playing card fell out of Buffy's sleeve. The missing ace. Spike just looked at it, trying not to laugh. He'd been right all along. She had been cheating. Quite well, actually. He'd never even seen her take the bloody thing!  
  
She stood indignantly. "I've never been YELLED at like that by my watcher. It's your fault." Sat at the booth again.  
  
Spike slowly climbed to his feet, picking up the offending ace, and handing it to Buffy. He sat on the opposite side of the booth, not saying anything.  
  
"Buffy, would you come up here for a moment?", Giles called in a ever so much more calm voice from the driver's seat.  
  
She walked slowly up to sit in the passenger's seat. "Yes, Giles?" It was quiet and meek, her 'meeting with the principal' voice.  
  
Giles turned to look at her. There was no trace of anger on his face. Actually, he had a small smile. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you two, Buffy. It's just.. I have absolutely no clue where we are. And I think this is the map of the last state we were in. Which would explain why I can't figure it out." He shook his head. "But we have time. There's no real rush." He gave her a smile. "Is it just me or were you just playing with Spike?"  
  
She sputtered a minute. "Bu- I- No! He called me a cheater. A *cheater*, Giles. Me. A Slayer."  
  
Giles chuckled. "But you were cheating. I saw the ace in your sleeve."  
  
She put a hand over his mouth. "Shh. No you didn't." Too late. She could hear Spike and Dawn laughing about *something*. And, of course, that had to be it.  
  
Giles chuckled and gently moved her hand. "Very well. Did you actually *bite* Spike?"  
  
Small smile. "Maybe."  
  
He chuckled again. "Well. I guess he really IS a bad influence. Maybe we should banish him to the back room again. Before Dawn starts snacking on Xander. Of course, we'll have to wait until Willow and Tara come out, that is."  
  
She frowned intently at Giles. "I wonder if he can smell when people are... ummm nevermind."  
  
"When people are... what?" He shook his head. "I really don't know if I want the answer to that."  
  
She shrugged. "I just mean... he's a vampire. He can smell stuff a half mile away. I wonder if he can smell like... arousal as well as fear. Or, if he can smell what everyone's doing."  
  
"Yes," Spike called from the booth. "I can. Believe me. That's why I'm not breathing right now."  
  
She was glad she was facing front, but she knew Giles' could see her pink cheeks. Dawn just winced and kept dealing for Go Fish.  
  
Giles chuckled again, then went back to his map. A different one this time. "Ah. Here we are... I think." He shrugged. "Well, if we keep going east, we'll have to hit a city sooner or later. I think we're in Michigan right now."  
  
She nodded. "What's in Michigan?"  
  
"Two Great Lakes. Breweries. Towns. I have no clue. I've never been here before."  
  
"Don't look at me," Spike called up. "I can only help if we wind up in New York or Maine."  
  
Giles sighed. "We might stay parked here for awhile. At least until I figure out where we are."  
  
She gave a small pout. "All right."  
  
Giles chuckled. "Go on back to your card game, Buffy. At least it'll keep the three of you entertained for awhile. And try to keep it down to a dull roar, okay?"  
  
"Can't promise that, Watcher. We might- HEY! BIT!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and made her way back. "What's going on, here?"  
  
"Gimme my lighter!"  
  
She tucked the lighter into her jeans pocket. "No. You were smoking." It was accusatory, and a pinch of kicked puppy.  
  
He stared at her. "Yes. I do that, Bit. And I was outside, no where near you. So you can't push that second hand crap on me again."  
  
Buffy just grinned. She would almost put money down on her sister being able to reform this Master Vampire, who had had this particular habit, almost, she was sure, as long as he had that nasty one with killing people.  
  
Dawn gave him a stern look. "I want you to quit."  
  
Spike fishmouthed at her. "Dawn. I love you. I'll give my unlife for you. But I will not give up my cigarettes!"  
  
She gave him a very pouting look. "But you don't NEED them. You can't be addicted to them."  
  
"I didn't say I was addicted. It's part of my image." He sat up straight. "No demon'd take me serious without 'em."  
  
Bambi eyes. Huge and sad and kind of tearful. Kept his gaze for a few seconds, then dropped her eyes to her lap. "Oh." It was low, uncomfortable. "Ok."  
  
Spike shifted in his seat. He hated it when she did that. He glanced up at Buffy, wordlessly asking for backup here.  
  
Buffy waved the ace at him, then put her hands in the air, palms out. No way. But she took pity on his desperate look. "Dawnie... Spike... smokes because it's... a comfort to him. Like eating chocolate, or how Giles cleans his glasses. You can't ask someone to give up something that's ingrained in their personality."  
  
Dawn gave Buffy the Bambi eyes, then swung them dolefully at Spike again, dropped her eyes to her hands, playing uneasily in her lap. "I know." Sad tone. Gave him a mournful glance. "I'm sorry, Spike." She handed him his lighter back, looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth and gave Buffy a 'thanks, but it didn't help' look. He put the lighter back into his pocket and kept his hand in there, playing with his cig pack. "What about a compromise, Bit? You set the terms. But it's negotiable."  
  
She gave him a hopeful glance. "Maybe don't smoke before you come see me?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "You know, I don't smoke much during the day. Why not one in the evening, and one in the morning? Maybe an extra if I need to make an impression."  
  
The huge innocent's eyes were taking their toll on Spike. Dawn and Buffy both knew it. Dawn decided to give a little. "You can smoke whenever you want to when you're at the Bronze, or Willy's, too."  
  
He sighed. Knowing that he'd lost *something* here, but not exactly sure what. "Deal. But what about while we're still on the road?"  
  
"I'll solve that for you," Giles called back. "The Ohana is a smoke free zone. Outside, if you must."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at Buffy. "He's got good ears for a human."  
  
She smiled. "Too good sometimes."  
  
Dawn beamed at him from across the table. "Go fish, Spike!"  
  
Another sigh. "I'm losing anyway. Let's think of a new game."  
  
========================================================  
  
Dawn looked around the suite they were all sharing. No one had quite wanted to be apart tonight. And, no duh, much? It was 8:46 pm (she had checked the clock ten seconds ago), and Glory had little over three hours to get her if she was gonna get her. Xander and Anya were eating popcorn like it was going out of style, but their eyelids were drooping. Dawn's eyes darted towards the door for the zillionth time that hour.  
  
9:22 PM. Xander and Anya were conked out. Willow and Tara were getting there. Giles... well, Giles had been out since 8:54 PM. Spike and Buffy were seated on the floor on either end of the couch. Spike, being a vampire, was having no problem staying awake.. Well, almost no problem. There was something to be said for new habits.  
  
9:38 PM. All Scoobies were out but Spike, Buffy, and herself. Her hands were shaking. She folded them in her lap, but her rings began to click together. Spike cocked his head at the sound, glancing up at Dawn. "You okay, Bit?", he whispered, concern in his hushed voice.  
  
She gave a grin, her face a mask of confidence, unaware her eyes were unguarded and full of fear. "Yeah." Unfolded her hands. "Fine."  
  
He climbed slowly up onto the couch, motioning for her to lean on him. "It's ok, Bit. You're safe with us. Nothing's gonna get you."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, biting her lip, again his Brave Little Toaster. Buffy sat up with them, laid down on her side, her head on Dawn's legs. A movement of support. "No one will ever get you, Dawn. They'd have to kill me first. And well, that's pretty damn hard to do."  
  
Spike grinned at Buffy. "She's tellin' the truth, Bit. Why, if I couldn't kill her, nothing could. Right, luv?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Right. Nothing."  
  
Dawn just pulled a little closer to Spike's shoulder, her eyes on the clock. Within the next two hours, despite Dawn's best attempts not to, both Summers dozed off, leaving Spike alone to watch the clock. 11:55. Five minutes. Memories of what he had suffered at Glory's hands, literally, kept him awake. He would do his best, but he knew that if she came through that door in the next two minutes, there was next to nothing he could do to stop her. 11:58.  
  
12:00. Back in Sunnydale, a young intern got his life back. And in Michigan, a vampire let out a whooshing sigh of relief. It was over. They were safe. Dawn was safe. They'd done it. A clock chimed, sounded twelve times, rousing the Slayer from her slumber. She jerked awake, ready to fight, on her feet in front of Dawn before she was CLOSE to fathoming where the danger was, or if it was there at all.  
  
Spike gently placed a hand on her shoulder, so that she wouldn't wake Dawn by moving. He grinned, and pointed at the clock. Mouthed, 'We did it.'  
  
Pathetic, overflowing relief flooded her features. She pounced him an in impromptu hug. Spike was shocked, but not so much that his arms didn't find their way around her as well. Buffy gave a happy loud noise. Not a shout, not a squeal. Just... a noise. That woke Dawn. She jerked up, defensive as Buffy had been, then stood, confused, looking at Spike and Buffy. Her eyes flew to the clock, that now pronounced the time as 12:01 AM. She squealed. No two ways about it. Squealed and tossed herself at both of her hugging guardians.  
  
This woke everyone else in the large room, who looked at the clock in turn, and basically turned the couch into a giant Scooby group hug. Spike promptly squirmed out of the middle of the group of humans to go stand against a nearby wall. Buffy and Dawn were one thing, but there was NO WAY he was letting the other Scoobies hug him. Well... Maybe the Wiccas. But that was a toss up. He stood there and waited for the mushfest to end. Everyone was hugging and laughing and falling off the couch. Spike couldn't completely hide his own grin. They'd done it. Beaten the odds. Apocalypse averted.  
  
Dawn finally made her way out from the center of the hug, and threw herself at Spike individually. His hug. For his effort. For his sacrifice. For his friendship. She knocked the vampire back onto the recliner that Giles had occupied only moments earlier. Spike laughed and squeezed Dawn gently. "I told you, didn't I? You're safe here. With us. With me."  
  
She gave him a smile, a sweet, joyful one, just for him. "I've always been safe with you."  
  
He grinned, thankful that it was impossible for vampires to blush, and hugged her to him tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thanks."  
  
She squeezed him back just as tightly, said seriously, "Thank you. You're the reason I'm not dead."  
  
He shook his head a little. "No, Bit. It was everyone. I just helped."  
  
She saw the truth there and nodded, but added, "You didn't give me up. I'll never forget it."  
  
He ducked his head for a moment. "That's... almost exactly what your sister said."  
  
She gave him another smile. "Summers' are always right!" She stood and pulled him out of the recliner.  
  
He chuckled and let her help him up, eyeing the pile of Scoobies that seemed to be attempting to disentangle from each other, with only minor success.  
  
Before coming to their aid, Dawn stood on her toes, her hands framing Spike's face. She kissed his forehead, and each cheekbone, that had worn battle marks from Glory. He could have sworn he did blush that time. Gave her a lopsided grin and another quick hug before releasing her so that she could find her sister in the struggling Scooby pile.  
  
Dawn finally managed to separate Buffy from the stupidly smiling, now standing, group of Scoobies, leaving a rather undignified but satisfied looking Giles on the bottom, sitting on the couch. Spike leaned on the wall, looking at the group who had all sorted themselves out. He would have to confront Buffy later about her hugging him, of course, but now was not the time. There was a... warm feeling in the room. Like, now, nothing bad could ever happen again. Spike liked it, and he knew that he wasn't the only one who felt it. It showed on everyone's faces. Silly grins all around. Spike shook his head. 'I'd better go outside before this becomes contagious.'  
  
Buffy grinned bigger at the group. "Celebrations are in order. In fact. This is a momentous occasion. Not ONLY have we averted an apocalypse, but! Tonight! We will be introducing Dawn to the big bad world of dance clubs."  
  
Xander laughed. "Buff, it's the middle of the night!"  
  
Anya looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with celebrating in the middle of the night? I thought you said-" She was interrupted when Xander's hand covered her mouth.  
  
Dawn spazzed. "NO WAY!!!!????" It was a sonar frequency, and all the dolphins and dogs in the area winced. "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
And vampires. Spike covered his ears for an instant. Then cocked his head at Buffy. "Is that a good idea? I mean, she's only-"  
  
Dawn swung her head toward him. HUUUUUUUUUGE Bambi/toaster/puppy eyes. "Spike... pleaaaaaaaase?????"  
  
Spike melted. "Oh. Alright. Fine. But I get to kill and/or seriously injure any male of any species that looks at you the wrong way."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you SO would not." Turned entreating eyes on Buffy. "The black halter??? Please??"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine. Go get ready."  
  
Spike made bug eyes at Buffy as Dawn scampered off to change. "You can't be serious... She.. There's... I.. Damn it." He sagged against the wall. "I can't win with you two."  
  
This set off a round of laughter from the rest of the assembled Scoobies. Not even phased when Spike sent them death glares. In fact, it seemed to make them laugh harder. Spike made an indignant snorting sound and turned his back on the lot of them, only to hide his own grin.  
  
Buffy laughed, then followed Dawn to change. Soon enough, all the girls were getting ready. Not too long from then, they all trooped down to the Ohana to find a dance club. "Everyone look out the windows," Giles said. "Otherwise, we're liable to miss one." He started the RV and they drove away from the hotel. Fully intending to return before sun up. Really, they were!  
  
"OOOOOH!!! There! Salindas!" Dawn wagged a finger at the window. "There! Giles!!!! Don't pass it up!!!"  
  
Giles did actually pass it up, but managed to turn them around and go back with only a moment's trouble. They found a parking place and the group headed in, with Spike hanging back, fully intending to find a dark place and just watch what happened. He'd need to be close, though. Just in case there happened to be a male that needed killing for looking at Dawn. Heaven help any guy who actually TOUCHED her.  
  
After they'd been there for awhile, Anya decided to get drinks and food for everyone. So, while Anya got food and liquid refreshment, Xander was dancing with both Buffy AND Dawn. And Dawn looked good. She KNEW she did. With the backless hankie-halter, that only tied at the neck and in the back, paired with a short red skirt, heels and hoops, she was ready for anything, and (hopefully) everything. Of course, so did Buffy. She had worn a pair of low-riding camel pants, and a black sleeveless mock- turtleneck that hugged everything she had, showed a hint of midriff, and left very little to the imagination.  
  
Xander, who was finding it rather difficult to dance with two people at once (which involves a lot of spinning and looking very silly, which he could do naturally, anyway), was just basically having a great time. Even though he was starting to get dizzy.  
  
Giles was right where he'd been since they'd entered the club: the bar.  
  
Spike... Well, he'd moved around a bit, but mostly just stayed in the shadows, just off the dance floor, watching. Almost predatory in his demeanor. Right now, he was leaning on a support for one of the stairwells that led up to the second floor.  
  
Dawn, laughing while Xander spun her, spotted Spike in her twirl. When it stopped, she smiled, and toddled slightly dizzily over to Spike. "Hey, Handsome."  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Hey, Beautiful. Having fun?"  
  
"Mmm... It could be better."  
  
Cocked his head, took a sip of his drink. "Oh?"  
  
She nodded. "There's a guy I want to ask to dance, but I'll cry if he says no."  
  
He looked around, protectiveness and a slight growl creeping into his tone. "Who? And when exactly did you meet this person?"  
  
She shrugged. "You don't think he'll say no, do you?"  
  
He kept scanning the crowd. "Depends on if I want him to or not. Point 'im out to me."  
  
She poked him in the chest.  
  
He paused, cocking his head and giving her a lopsided grin. "Me?"  
  
She smiled. "Yup. So... do you want him to or not?"  
  
He stood up, offered her an arm. "I think I can handle this particular person."  
  
She took his arm. "Thank goodness."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to cry right here in public, now would I?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Meanwhile, Xander was doing slightly better, no longer having to dance with two people at once. He looked around a bit as he spun Buffy. "Where'd Dawn go?"  
  
Buffy looked around and grinned. Close to them, Spike and Dawn were dancing. "She pulled Spike away from the pillar he was holding up."  
  
Xander caught sight of them and let out a laugh. "Well. I wondered where Evil Dead had gotten to. I was beginning to think that'd we'd have to start keeping a head count. Make sure he wasn't eating anyone. Not that he could if he wanted to, anyway. Thank the Initiative for that one thing."  
  
Small tense smile. "Yeah."  
  
Xander spun Buffy again. "Why so suddenly tense, Buffster?"  
  
She gave a laugh. "I'm not, Xander. This is the best night I've had in a long time."  
  
"You aren't the only one," he said with a laugh. "I wonder what's so funny over there?" Spike and Dawn had actually needed to lean on a table for a moment, since they'd both been laughing so hard about something or other.  
  
Dawn wiped at her eyes, still laughing slightly, then stepped out onto the floor again. "Come on. We're still dancing."  
  
Spike, still grinning and chuckling a bit, followed her and began dancing with her again.  
  
Xander laughed. "You know what? I want to know what was so funny." He danced with Buffy over to where Spike and Dawn were dancing. "May I cut in, Evil Dead?"  
  
Spike, to his credit, didn't even growl. Just stepped slightly aside, allowing Xander to take his place with Dawn. He turned and started to head back to his pillar. And almost bumped into Buffy. They looked at each other, unease on their features, still in the sea of moving bodies. Spike cleared his throat, started to sidestep around her, but was blocked by her hand on his arm. He froze. 'What did I do now?', he thought.  
  
She looked confused by her hand. Decided to brazen it out. "Wanna dance?"  
  
He stayed frozen, a slight confused puppy look on his face, wondering when he would wake up this time. A half nod.  
  
She moved a little closer to him. In relation to her closeness, all his knowledge of dancing flew right out of his head. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. Swallowed hard. 'Ok. How hard can it be? Just... move.' He did. Like an ox with shoes. 'Why does this always happen right when I NEED to remember something!?'  
  
She was moving awkwardly with him, then stopped, said scathingly as the band began a smoky number, "What? Only remember how to waltz?"  
  
THAT did it. Knowledge returned. He pulled her close, moving in time with the music with grace that would rival a panther. "You were saying, Slayer?"  
  
The logistics of speech escaped her as his hips ground against hers in a motion she wasn't sure could be echoed by mere mortals. His hand was low on her back, the curve, pulling her tight against him. One of her arms had hooked around his neck to keep her balance, and she found out that yes, mortals COULD move their hips like that, because hers were mimicking his movements, roll for roll, sway for sway, step for step.  
  
Spike was enjoying this totally. He allowed his demon to control some of the movements, letting it listen to the music as if he were playing piano. He'd found out a long time ago that the 'music hath charms..' saying wasn't a saying so much as a fact. Music had always relaxed his demon's hunting instincts. Unfortunately, it also brought out other... more primal instincts. A low rumbling sound came from deep within his chest as he continued to dance with her, so close that they might have been wearing the same shirt.  
  
He was looking at her ferally, a hunter to his prey, and she was returning the look, hunger for hunger. Their dancing was as full of fire as their fighting was. Maybe more. She could feel a deep vibration coming from him, pressed against him as she was, and she was sure he could hear her heart slamming. They wound slowly to the floor, then back standing.  
  
Spike was aware of the Slayer's pounding heartbeat and labored breathing. He found his own, usually totally under control breathing, was matching her's. The beat of the song moved him, and he let it. This was one of his favorite dreams come true. Her warmth, her scent... He felt... surrounded. Enveloped in her, her hand on his neck... everywhere their bodies touched seemed filled with fire. Burning from within each of them. And still they danced.  
  
Her lips were parted, eyes rounded and focused intently on his, but she was aware of everything he was, the muscle, the extremely fine picture he painted to every jealous woman in the club, and the song hit a crescendo, a deep resonating bass, sent their hips rolling in unison. Her hand slid down his neck, back up again, her eyes never leaving his. Her free hand rose to hold to his bicep.  
  
Spike panted slightly, her touch practically driving him mad. The rumbling in his chest deepened, and he allowed one hand to roam up and down her back as they continued the dance. This was better than the dreams. All the more so because of it's reality. This was REALLY happening. His mind had yet to totally grasp that fact, but his body knew in earnest.  
  
Her hand slid from his arm, to streak across his chest, his side, across his back, and back to his arm. It was intoxicating. The way he was touching her. Like he knew. Already, that he owned her, his. And was she really doing anything but the same thing? It was.... primal, arousing, and demanding. Intense. Staring in his eyes, she wound slowly to the floor, more slowly than before, just to watch him keep up, press her more tightly against him.  
  
The song wound to a close, with Spike pressed with his back against a pillar and Buffy pressed tight against his stomach, her arms wrapped around him, hands stroking up and down his sides, the sensation almost making him want to pass out right there.  
  
She watched him, still moving against him, his hands still holding her close. Rolled her hips quickly, watched as he almost flinched in pleasure. Leaned up, her eyes still on his. He was hers for the taking. He was almost shaking with desire. For her. Only her. And she was on the same level. Maybe a little more so, because his hand had slipped just a bit lower, firmly on her backside, pushing her as closely to him as was legal without clothes going by the wayside. She leaned up, moving slowly towards him, her lips still parted, so close to his, moving back slightly.  
  
Spike was drawing in ragged breaths, pupils wide and dilated with desire. Was this happening? Was he dreaming? She moved against him again and his eyes crossed momentarily. Nope. Not dreaming. Her mouth was now less than centimeters away. Could feel her breath on his lips. Pulled back again, just an inch, her eyes on his. Did he really see what he thought he saw in her eyes? Could it be possible? He swallowed hard, not wanting to do anything that might push her away. He'd tried so hard, and come so far... Could this actually be happening? She moved closer, if it was possible, her parted lips meeting his, pushing all things sentimental from his mind. Leaving nothing but an animal hunger that was deeper than his desire to feed. Deeper than the demon's lust for blood. And she returned it in full, deepening the kiss and turning it into a dance of tongues mimicking their earlier movements on the dance floor. Spike's eyes closed and he focused totally on the sensation, feeling quite happy that the pillar was still behind him, for his last coherent thought was that his knees were very close to giving out.  
  
Buffy poured herself into it, one hand still playing at his sides, the other on his cheek, attempting to be as close to him as possible, her lips open under his, accepting his plundering of her mouth, as he was of hers. She couldn't think past the hunger, the desire, the incredible yearning to make him hers, and as that thought trailed though her mind, one of her legs moved over his, attempting to hitch it on his hip. It worked. How long they were like that, neither of them knew. Time had lost all meaning to the two beings in the shadows of that dance club. There was only one thing that mattered, and that was the nearness of the other. The passion. The fire. A fire that would never completely go out now that it had been lit. 


	9. Puttin' on the Ritz

Buffy sat sprawled on the floor of the Ohana, between the passenger's and driver's seat. Reading a magazine. A VERY thick magazine. And she had a book beside her, should the magazine fail. She was learning how to have flawless toenails for summer. She was not, in any part of her mind thinking about rubbing against Spike, giving him a thorough dental examination.  
  
She ignored the fact that he was sitting on the floor by the booth, staring at her. She didn't notice a thing. Oooh. Horoscopes were on the next page. She skipped over them. Oooh. 'When You Run Out of Bottled Water on the Beach.' Stimulating article. Stimulating. It had to be. Because across the expanse of the floor was temptation. And temptation was bad. Very. And Buffy was a firm believer in that if you ignored temptation, you can eventually swim in DeNile with it, and make it drown.  
  
Spike let out a loud sigh. Two days. It had been two days since that mind- blowing night at the dance club. When he closed his eyes it was almost like being there again, the memory was so vivid. He shifted slightly, stretching his legs a little. She wasn't... ignoring him. It was more like.. avoiding without being obvious about it. Which, when it came right down to it, was just as bad. He sighed again.  
  
Her eyes lifted, but her head did not, from the magazine, and she wanted to scream. He WOULD sit like that, legs spread at her, lounging. Bastard. Eyes riveted back on her magazine. She was suddenly craving the bottle of water on the page. She shifted uncomfortably. No problem. Drown! Drown already!!!!  
  
Uh huh. Yeah. This was fun. Spike shifted again. They had crossed yet another state line and were now in Ohio, and in the process of looking for a hotel. Not just any hotel, though. This had to be a good one. Really good. Expensive good.  
  
Spike glanced up at the window, wishing he could help the others look out. But.. sunlight. Sunlight equals ow. So no looking out the window for him. Just staring at... Well, Buffy. Wasn't that what he always stared at? But he wasn't making it obvious. Just looking at her, with his eyes mostly closed, head turned slightly in the wrong direction. Yeah. Nothing obvious about this. Good Spike.  
  
He wasn't looking at her. Well, she wasn't looking at him either. Not... officially. She peeked over the magazine, taking in his long jean- clad legs, tapered hips and waist, got stuck on his abs for a few moments, up over his tightly black clad pecs, his neck, that scar. His fuller bottom lip and well-shaped upper lip made his mouth, that housed the tongue that- BAD BUFFY!!!! DROOOOOWNNN!!! DROWN! DROWN!!! Ok. Moved up over the bridge of his nose, and... directly into blue eyes that were staring back at her. Well, shit.  
  
Oops. When did he open his eyes? Recover. Uh... Oh! He gave her a half grin. She was staring at him, too, after all. And, she probably thought she did it first. So. Safe. Still good Spike.  
  
One quick blink, and her eyes snapped back to the Cosmo. Deliberately crossed her legs.  
  
And there we go. Disaster averted and.. why did the RV stop?  
  
Buffy looked up from her magazine and swiveled her body to look up at Giles. "We stopped."  
  
Giles chuckled. "Yes. I noticed, seeing as how I'm driving. Look. I believe we've found our stop." He pointed out the front window.  
  
She looked out, and her jaw dropped. The Ritz Carlton. Her eyes swung towards Giles. "Seriously."  
  
He nodded. "Wherever our money is coming from hasn't stopped just because the threat from Glory is passed. I don't see any reason why not. What city are we in, anyway?"  
  
"Cleveland," Dawn supplied from the passenger's seat.  
  
Giles nodded. "Seems a good place to stop for a few days. I'm taking votes. All those who want to stop here and stay in the Ritz Carlton for two or three days, say aye."  
  
Resounding shouts of compliance filled the Winnabago.  
  
"Alright then, it's unanimous," Giles said with a chuckle. Let's find a parking place."  
  
========================================================  
  
Madison opened the door to her room. 515. Holy shit. She was at the Ritz Carlton. Her uncle, Joshua, had sent her a plane ticket to visit him for her twentieth birthday, and after one hour pleading with her parents, they had agreed to let her stay in a hotel, instead of the house with her uncle and his horridly obnoxious children. Her huge surprise had been when she had picked up her rental car, and seen where her hotel directions. She had pulled up and screamed. Her parents had paid for three full days at the Ritz Carlton. In Cleveland. For her birthday.  
  
After a thorough inspection of the room, she began to unpack. A few minutes later she came across her cell phone. Considered it a moment, then picked it up, and dialed.  
  
--- ========================================================================== =========  
  
Spike was laying flat on his hotel bed. The thing was so soft. After riding on the floor of the Ohana all day, his back had a very annoying crick in it that the bed was rapidly getting rid of. He was startled when a high pitched ringing came from his bag. His cell phone.  
  
After many complaints from Giles about him constantly using his phone to talk to Madison and running up the Watcher's phone bill, Giles had finally caved and got Spike his own phone. The very same phone that he was digging out of his bag at that moment. Ah. Found it. "Hello?"  
  
Madison laughed into the phone, spinning in circles around the room. "Tell me I'm beautiful."  
  
Spike grinned at her tone of voice. "You are beautiful. What's got you so worked up, ducks?"  
  
She giggled. "Today's my birthday. I'm officially legal tender."  
  
Spike made an excited sound. "Happy birthday, Madison! The big 2 0, huh?"  
  
"Yes!!! And I'm not at home!! Guess!!! You'll never guess!"  
  
"Then why don't you save me the trouble?"  
  
She was now jumping on the bed. "In... THE Ritz Carlton." Loud squeal.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. I'm in a Ritz Carlton too!" He snorted. "Ok. Now I'm getting slightly freaked out."  
  
She laughed. "How cool. I'm in the one in Cleveland. I'm visiting my Uncle Josh."  
  
He froze. Fishmouthed at the phone. "You're *where*?"  
  
"Cleveland. Ritz Carlton, room 515, thanks so much."  
  
"Tell me you're kidding."  
  
She was puzzled and stared at the phone. "No... Honey, are you drunk or something? Is something wrong?" Maybe it was her phone. She shook it, then put it back to her ear.  
  
She only caught the last of his sentence because of that. "...land. Room 516."  
  
"No, Spike. 515. I'm in room 515."  
  
"I know. I'm in room 516. Across the hall."  
  
She sighed disgustedly. "Not funny."  
  
"I am not kidding. I'm going to open my door. Do the same, if you would."  
  
She had a very haughty expression as she opened the door, leaning against the jamb. Stared into his eyes. Gave him a once-over, then flung herself at him.  
  
He dropped his phone in favor of embracing his friend. "I honestly thought you'd talked to someone else first and were joking with me!", he laughed as he hugged her.  
  
She hit his shoulder as she hugged him. "I thought you were just being mean!! How are you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Great, really." Pulled back slightly, eyeing the phone that was still in her hand. "Might want to hang these up now."  
  
She laughed, and hit the disconnect button. "Those guys aren't too old for me, now."  
  
He picked up his own phone, hanging it up and tossing it back into the room. He growled at her. Real growl, but high pitched. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Pounced toward her. She squealed and ran into her room. He paused outside the door, and leaned on the invisible barrier. "Looks like you're safe, Madison."  
  
She looked back at him. Put her hand out towards the barrier, and her hand passed through it to touch him.  
  
He chuckled. "A vampire literally can not enter if not personally invited. This is how we are kept out."  
  
She kept putting her hand through the shield. "How neat." Frowned. "But not nice. Um... how do I invite you in?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just say come in, or something to that effect. Gestures don't work. It has to be verbal."  
  
She smiled at him. "Welcome! Come in! Hi! How ya doing? Make yourself comfy!"  
  
He was thrown off balance by the sudden disappearance of the barrier, and stumbled into the room, nearly falling over. "Thanks. A simple 'come in' would've sufficed."  
  
She grinned at him. "Yup. Hey, you can go in my house, huh? Cuz I invited you in that night?"  
  
He nodded, looking around the room that was mostly identical to his own. "They give queen sized beds for one person. I like it here."  
  
"Me, too. It's so cool."  
  
He trotted around, sniffing and examining things. "Last person in this room liked bananas a lot."  
  
She gave him a weird look. "Bananas?"  
  
"I can smell 'em." Sniffed at the bed. "Oh. My mistake. I think it was some sort of perfume. Smells like bananas, though." He cocked his head. "Who would want to smell like fruit?"  
  
She laughed. "I was thinking the same thing!" She stuck out a wrist. "Does this offend your senses?"  
  
He sniffed at her. "AB positive? Or your perfume?"  
  
"P-perfume."  
  
He chuckled. "I won't bite, Madison. I promise. And I like your perfume." He sat on the bed. "But I do have to keep my image up, though. I am a big, tough, scary vampire."  
  
"Of course. Grrr... Very bumpy and fangy."  
  
Straightened up. "Yeah. I'm dangerous. And scary. And.. and.. Gimme something else."  
  
"Big. Mean."  
  
He gave what was supposed to be an intimidating grin. Nuh-uh. "Yeah. And tough. And fearless. And totally without weaknesses." Grinned at himself. "Yep. That's me."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "Except for a fifteen year old girl, who by all accounts has you whipped and wrapped."  
  
"I was talkin' physical weaknesses. Dawn doesn't count. Besides, no one but you, Dawn herself, and Buffy know just how bad that particular vice is."  
  
She smiled. "And how is Oblivious Buffy?"  
  
Snort, followed by a depressed sounding sigh. "Well.. She kissed me a couple of days ago. And now she's avoiding/ignoring me all the time."  
  
Her eyes got wide. "No way. She KISSED you?" Plopped down on the bed in front of him. "Spill."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Then you shouldn't have brought it up. I wanna know."  
  
"I don't want to tell you. Now. Maybe later." He laid back, letting this bed cushion his sore back as his had done earlier.  
  
She pouted. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause. I haven't figured out what I'm going to do about it yet. Once I have a plan, then I can tell you. Shouldn't take long." He closed his eyes in an extended blink. Sighed. Change subject. "You never told me if you liked the movie."  
  
"I liked it. Loved it. Scared me shitless, and I walked home with the stake in my hand the whole time. It's my birthday today. Does she kiss well?"  
  
"I said I wasn't talking about this." He rolled over onto his stomach. "I pay attention. You can't trick me into telling you."  
  
Her bottom lip was pouting. "Fine. But I'm mad that you didn't call and tell me when it happened."  
  
"I was... in shock for want of a better term. And I DID call you that night! You never picked up."  
  
"I was at my dad's! And you didn't even leave a message!"  
  
"I was supposed to leave a message? And say what?" He held an imaginary phone up to his ear. "Hi. This is Madison's friend Spike." Snorted. "Actually, I called three times. And the third time, your mum picked up. I just hung up. I had no clue what to say."  
  
"Try, "Hello." It might be odd for a British boy, but most people in America start conversations like that. My mom's cool."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh? And what did you tell her about me? And, depending on the details involved, how long was she in the hospital?"  
  
"Um... You're a guy who saved me from a rapist, and walked me home. Really nice, has extensive experience in the paranormal."  
  
"Make me sound like a ghostbuster."  
  
She grinned. "Mom, a vampire saved me from a green demon after he decided to not eat me. His name's Spike. Like that better?"  
  
He laughed. "Ok. Your's is less likely to involve the calling of an ambulance. And easier to believe." He yawned, showing fangs.  
  
Her eyes got wide, but she watched him, unafraid.  
  
He shook it off. "Sorry. That happens sometimes."  
  
She shrugged. "No big. It looks comfy. Ya know, cuz your mouth never feels big enough to yawn."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, but I wish I could do it without doing an impression of a saber-toothed tiger."  
  
Madison just shrugged it off, getting the feeling that she'd be doing that a lot to be able to accept all the things she was going to learn. "So! How should I celebrate tonight?"  
  
"Celebrating? I don't know." He glanced around the room, not really wanting to get off the bed. "Watch a movie?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure. Turn it on. I'm gonna put my clothes up."  
  
He found the remote and flipped the bigscreen tv that came with the room on. Flipping channels idly.  
  
She began to hand her clothes in the closet, and her eyes lit up as she spotted a stack of boxes. "Anything good on?"  
  
Annoyed snorting noise. "Reruns, reruns, and more reruns."  
  
Slyly, "Wanna play a game?"  
  
"Not Twenty Questions. I hate Twenty Questions."  
  
She gave him a weird look. "I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of things I'm just not gonna ask about. Wanna play Twister?"  
  
He sat up slightly. "What's that? Somethin' about tornados?"  
  
"Nooooo a game! Twister."  
  
He rolled onto his stomach again, watching her. "How do you play?"  
  
She began spreading the plastic mat on the floor. "We flick the little spinny thing, and if it says left hand yellow, you have to put your left hand on yellow. The point of the game is to not fall down."  
  
He chuckled and turned off the tv, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've got cat-like reflexes, Madison. It wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
She grinned at him. "I was in gymnastics for ten years. Are you sure it's fair to YOU?"  
  
He snorted. "If I didn't think it a morbid expression, I'd tell you to eat my dust."  
  
She grinned. "You're on. Oh! Wait!" She picked up a pair of clothes. "I wanna change first. Loose clothes are the WORST for this game."  
  
He looked down at his tee shirt and jeans. "These okay?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'd wear a tighter shirt, so you're not getting caught in your clothes and can see all the dots."  
  
He nodded and started to walk to the door. "Uh, what about shoes? Won't they mess up the mat?"  
  
"Barefeet!", she called to him from inside her closet.  
  
A few moments later, he came back and knocked on the door, wearing the tight red shirt that Dawn had 'forced' him into at Wal-mart. Knocked. Again.  
  
She answered in a shiny teal skintight tank top and black pants. Grinned. "Ready to have your undead ass kicked?"  
  
He gave a growl that was undeniably playful. "In your dreams."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
He chuckled as he followed her inside and shut the door behind him. "But I'm so good at it."  
  
She smiled. "Which means I need to take you down a peg. By killing you at this."  
  
Bored yawn.  
  
She pointed to the mat. "Get ready."  
  
He stood next to it. "Like this?"  
  
"Yup." She flicked the spinner. "Right hand green." And so the game proceeded. By the time she heard the girl calling, Madison was stretched out in a split, one hand between Spike's legs, and the other between his two hands. His chin kept messing up her hair, and he had mussed his by at one time ducking his head under her arm.  
  
He turned his head slightly, looking at her as best he could without throwing himself off balance. "Someone calling me, I think."  
  
She nodded, and stood. "Better go check. I think it was a tie anyway." While he went to the door, she packed the game up.  
  
Spike opened the door, and had to keep himself from laughing. Dawn had her back to him, knocking on the door to the room he SHOULD have been in. Pounded again. "Spike?"  
  
"Behind you, Bit."  
  
She spun quickly, to see him leaning against the doorjamb, and his other hand bracing on the other side. Wearing dark jeans, and the tight red shirt. And barefoot. And all... tousled and sexy looking. "Hey."  
  
He chuckled. "Hey, Bit. You'll never guess who's here."  
  
Madison came to the door, not being able to get around him, so she laced one hand around his waist, and leaned up on his shoulder, peering over it. "Who's here?"  
  
Dawn's gaze went very cool. This dark haired girl with green eyes, and a tight, hoey teal tank top, as tousled and barefoot as Spike was all up on him. Well. Now that she knew who he was trying to look sexy for... Tight grin. "Sorry. Wanted to see if you wanted to go swimming. But, I guess you're already getting your daily requirement for exercise."  
  
"Huh?" He cocked his head. Then his eyes went wide and he coughed to hide a laugh. "Dawn. It's.. She's.. This is my friend Madison. She's in town visitin' relatives and she wound up in the room across from mine. We were playing a game."  
  
Another eyebrow arch. "I bet." Gave the girl a cool smile. As real as cheap polyester. "Hi."  
  
Madison gave her a huge grin, not removing herself from Spike's back. "Hi! It's so cool to finally meet you. Spike says a lot of nice things about you."  
  
Thinly veiled disinterest. "Mm. Cool. Well. I'm gonna go swimming now. Bye, Madison. It was sure something to meet you."  
  
Spike pulled away from Madison to put a hand on Dawn's arm. "Bit. Wait. You've got the wrong idea." He turned to Madison. "Can she come in for awhile? I think I really need to sort this out."  
  
Dawn just looked at him. Her face was blank. For the first time ever, absolutely no emotion was on her face. Just stared at his hand on her arm.  
  
Madison gave a bigger smile, trying to make things less tense. "Of course."  
  
Spike locked eyes with Dawn. "Please, Bit? Just for awhile. If you decide you hate me, I'll never bother you again."  
  
She let emotion crack through, and it was irritation. "I can't hate you," she snarked at him. "Irritated, of course." Sighed. "Fine."  
  
He gave her a hopeful grin, and lead her back into the room.  
  
Dawn entered the room, allowing Spike to drag her behind him. She was so pissed at him. Not even... Wow. Her room was pretty, too. She was walking in, staring at the furnishings, then winced and yelped. "Owwwwwch!"  
  
"What? What?" Spike looked at Dawn with a frantic look. Whatever touched her was going to be loads of dead.  
  
She jerked her stockinged foot back up off whatever it was that bit her. Pouted at the hole in her foot. Damnit. She was bleeding. Looked down at it. A Twister Spinner. The old ones with the metal spoke instead of the new plastic ones.  
  
Spike resisted the urge to carry her into the bathroom and check for any further injuries. The scent of her blood was making him nervous. He hated it when his Bit was hurt.  
  
She was bleeding on her extremely cute, extremely new rhino socks. She glared at the spinner, cursed it in her head, but it was starting to hurt. She looked up at Spike with big watery eyes.  
  
Madison watched the scene in silence. Felt like a VERY poor host. The girl was going to hate her forever now.  
  
He glanced at Madison. "Bandaids. Fast. Please." Then at Dawn. "You're ok, Bit.. Don't cry. It's not that bad."  
  
Madison went into the bathroom, praying for some to be stocked.  
  
Dawn's bottom lip started to shake. Seeing her own blood had creeped her out since she had cut herself. And it really hurt.  
  
That did it. Spike scooped her up and carried her to the bed, holding her tight in his lap. He pulled her injured foot up and pressed some kleenexs to the small wound, all the while murmuring to her that it would be ok. She was fine. He purred to her. Her purr. Family. Rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
She was trying not to cry. Just for him. She pushed his hand away gently and peeled off her sock, whimpered when some of the fabric was pulled out of the hole. She turned her face into his chest, wincing.  
  
Madison came out, holding a white first aid kit. God bless the Ritz.  
  
Spike gave Madison a grateful smile and took the kit with the hand that wasn't occupied with holding Dawn. He nuzzled her with his chin and continued the purr as he carefully put some antiseptic on the small wound.  
  
She jerked her foot back a few centimeters. Spike knew it would probably hurt to walk for a day or two. The spinner spoke was almost half an inch high off the rest of the spinner, and it had hit the arch of her foot.  
  
He continued to purr to her, interspersing it with whispered words of comfort, as he slowly put a bandage on the wound, then wrapped an ace bandage around it to ensure that it would not come off. He continued to hold her tightly, even after he was done bandaging. "I'm so sorry, Bit. I'm sorry."  
  
Madison touched a piece of Dawn's hair lightly. "Can I do anything?" She felt awful. She should have been more careful than that.  
  
Dawn kept her eyes closed, against the sight of her own blood, shook her head, then said, "Can you go just toss my sock in your sink, and turn on the cold water? I'll get it later. I just don't want it to stain."  
  
Madison nodded with an understanding grin and went to soak her sock. Madison decided to do the sock herself. She was sure Dawn's blood wasn't dangerous, and, more over to give them a minute.  
  
While she was gone, Dawn moved closer to Spike. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Yeah, it was. I should have been watching where you were going."  
  
Dawn gave him an almost grin. "Do you know how silly that sounds?"  
  
He offered a tentative smile. "It did make more sense before I actually said it."  
  
She butted her head gently under his chin. "Sorry for crying."  
  
"Not your fault. Like me vamping when I'm hurt. It's a reflex. I don't mind, anyway. Just... kind of scared me, that's all."  
  
She nodded. "Didn't mean to." She flexed her toes, now the only part of her foot visible from the ace bandage.  
  
He held her to him, wondering where the irrational thought that she was going to die from a game piece had come from anyway. "S'ok, Bit. Really. I guess you believe us now, huh?"  
  
She gave a rueful grin. "Hard not to when the game pieces attack you." She frowned at her foot. "That bled a LOT for such a tiny hole."  
  
"Got a lot of veins in the feet, Bit. Several spots where the veins are close to the surface. Must have hit one."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm just afraid to bleed now. Like... I'm gonna open a portal to hell if I cut my finger on a tuna can, ya know?"  
  
He gave a half chuckle, and disentangled himself from her to crouch on the floor next to the bed, looking under it. "Well... I don't see any portals here. Hang on, there's something back there...."  
  
She laughed, situated herself so she was hanging over the bed, upside down, looking under it. "Spike. It's the Ritz Carlton. They don't PUT stuff under the bed."  
  
He now had most of his upper body under the bed. "I know that. But I see *something* and now I want to know what it is."  
  
Madison came back out, certain Dawn's sock would be spotless. Was struck with the image of Spike's butt in the air, and Dawn's long hair pooling on the floor as she looked under the bed from her spot atop it. "Um... Guys? What's up?"  
  
*THUNK* "OW! Damnit!" Spike tried to pull out from under the bed, but now his shirt was stuck to the box springs. "Bloody shit!"  
  
Dawn laughed, then squirmed off the bed, went under it . "What's up?"  
  
Spike's shirt was flipped back up over his head. He had two obvious choices. One, stay under the bed until he could untangle himself from the springs, or two, pull out of his shirt. The second option wouldn't be easy, because of the tightness of the shirt. "What does it look like? I hit my head and I'm STUCK!"  
  
She stifled a laugh, because he had been so nice to her. Started to work at untangling him. Madison was out right laughing. A couple minutes later, Dawn pulled out, huffing a frustrated sigh. Gave Madison a hopeful look. "Wanna help me untangle him?"  
  
Spike was still sputtering and cursing, mixed with growls from beneath the bed.  
  
She grinned at Dawn. "Sure." Both girls went under the bed on opposite sides of him, tugging at his shirt gently. Madison grinned at Spike. "Puttin on the Ritz has a whole new meaning now."  
  
He tried not to laugh. Unsuccessfully. Then, "This is not funny. I can't even move! I'm bleedin' trapped! AND! My sides are getting cold with this stupid shirt flipped up and twisted."  
  
Dawn snorted a giggle. "What were you looking at anyway?"  
  
"That." He motioned toward a cable plug at the head of the bed. "Looked a lot more interesting before I figured out what it was."  
  
She laughed again, and finally worked her side of his shirt free of the evil boxsprings. Began helping Madison with hers.  
  
"Gently, please. I'm a delicate creature."  
  
Madison sighed, tugging with Dawn on it. "This is NOT the way I planned to spend my birthday, and why do I not believe you??"  
  
"It's your birthday, huh? How old?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Cool."  
  
"Hello? I'm still stuck, here."  
  
They both shushed him, working while they talked. "Spike says you've got him wrapped."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Yeah, well, sometimes I get scared that it might be a two- way street. I almost didn't wear a halter top cause he didn't want me to."  
  
Madison expressed her understanding. "But you wore it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Went with the red skirt."  
  
The stuck vampire growled quietly.  
  
Dawn grinned. "Not really scary with your shirt tangled in the boxsprings."  
  
Madison smirked. "Oooh. Big scary vampire man. Run for the hills. Be afraid. Be terrified. Just be."  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "I am scary. And if I weren't stuck, I'd... I don't know what I'd do, but you wouldn't like it."  
  
She snorted. "Oh yeah. Quaking in my... uh... bare feet."  
  
He growled again. "You should be. Besides, neither of you could stop me if I decided to eat you."  
  
Dawn frowned, tapped his head. "Don't talk like that."  
  
Snort. "Sorry. I guess being stuck to a bed doesn't agree with me." He twitched around a little, rubbing his back on the underside of the box springs. "Makes a good back scratcher, though."  
  
Madison laughed, then crowed in triumph. "Don't get used to it, cuz you're free now."  
  
He backed slowly out from under the bed, pressing himself to the floor to avoid being caught again. Sat on the floor, examining his shirt. "Did it rip?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "Not if it knows what's good for it."  
  
He was craning his head around, trying to look at the back of his shirt, and doing a passable impression of an owl in the process. "Damn it. There are times I really miss my reflection."  
  
Madison ran a hand down the back of his shirt. "No cuts."  
  
He grinned. "Ok. Good. It survived." Whispered, loud enough that Dawn could hear. "I know she'd kill me if I ripped it. She picked it out."  
  
Dawn grinned, patted his head. "Yes I would have. Right after I cried some more."  
  
He gave her the patented 'whipped puppy look', and laid on his back on the carpeted floor. "How do they make a carpet that's more comfortable than the bed on the Ohana?"  
  
Dawn laughed. "I have no idea, but I think I'm getting to like the couch I sleep on. I'm pretty attached to it."  
  
Madison smiled. "Is the Ohana your RV?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Cool. What's it mean?"  
  
Spike looked at Dawn. "It was your idea, Bit. You tell her."  
  
"Ohana is Hawaiian for family." She smiled and shrugged elegantly. "Family means no one gets left behind. That's all."  
  
Madison nodded. "That's so cool. Spike said you guys have got a pretty close knit group."  
  
With a laughing smirk, she answered, "Yeah... you could say that."  
  
Spike chuckled. "They are extremely close. That's why I stay in back most days. Keeps me away from the occasional outbreaks of mushy stuff."  
  
Dawn made a pouty face at him. "You just don't want Xander or Giles to ever touch you."  
  
He shuddered. "Only you. And occasionally Buffy, unless she's gonna hit me. Then that's a no." Cocked his head. "Well, I guess I'm ok with the Wicca's too."  
  
Dawn snorted. "Cuz they're lesbians."  
  
Madison choked on a laugh.  
  
Spike snorted. "It's because they are nice to me, Bit."  
  
She nodded. "Nice lesbians. Who needs more for a sick-guy fantasy?"  
  
His eyes got wide, and he made a very strange face. A look that it would probably be impossible to make on purpose. "Bloody hell... Dawn! For Harris, maybe." Shook his head hard to get rid of *that* mental image. "I should just go back under the bed."  
  
"Prolly safer than the bathroom of the Ohana."  
  
"Especially when Harris and Demon girl get going.." He shuddered again, and made to crawl back under the bed.  
  
Dawn fisted her hand in the material of his shirt, preventing him from escaping. "Uber-eww. I just meant when I was barracading in there."  
  
Madison watched them with a smile.  
  
Spike tugged, not half as hard as he could. "Leggo, Bit."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
He rolled sideways, thankful for the large expanse of floor, taking her with him. But he had no clue how she wound up straddling his back with him laying on his stomach, and the bafflement showed plainly on his face.  
  
She wiggled excitedly. "Buffy's been giving me lessons."  
  
Madison was laughing now.  
  
He just lay there, still shocked that the Slayer's LITTLE SISTER had effectively pinned him, and he shot a glare at Madison for laughing at him. "Get off, Bit. I can't move. This is not fair."  
  
She moved off with a delighted laugh. "I did it!"  
  
He 'grrrr'ed, and pounced at her. Only to wind up on the bottom again. This time with her sitting on his abs. "What the..?"  
  
Smug smile. "I'm the Slayer's sister. I'm tough. Even though I'm a big baby."  
  
He sighed. "Might as well stay up there. Keeping me warm." Looked at Madison upside down. "What's so funny?"  
  
Madison shrugged. "She totally has you pinned, and she's sixteen. I'm twenty, and I just cried and cowered." She smiled at Dawn. "That's really cool."  
  
"I can get her off if I want to. And I wasn't actually attacking her."  
  
The girls ignored him as Dawn said, "In all fairness, I've known about demons for four years. I've had a lot of time and experience to learn how to take care of myself. My sister makes me train with her sometimes, so I'll be ok by myself on patrol."  
  
Madison gave her a confused look. "You... patrol?"  
  
"She most certainly does NOT!" The venom of that remark was slightly negated by the fact that Spike was still on his back, pinned by the very person in question.  
  
"Eh... Not yet, but soon enough. Buffy and Giles think it's a good idea that I learn, in case she gets sick or anything. But... it's... scouting for demons, and vamps, and things that go bump in the night, and killing them."  
  
"You are ignoring me."  
  
"Basically." Looked at Madison. "Any other questions?"  
  
Madison said with a small laugh, "None I want answered."  
  
Spike snorted. "No one cares about me." Faked sniff.  
  
Dawn smiled at him. "I do, but you're not agreeing with me. I wanna patrol, and you'll probably yell at them for letting me."  
  
"Are you really in that big of a rush to get killed, Bit?"  
  
She glared down at him. "I'm strong and I'm good."  
  
He sighed. "I know... I just.. Nevermind." Turned his head to the side. Only thing he could do, since he couldn't move at the moment. He shifted and looked back up at her. "Do you want to show Madison anything that you've learned about vamps? Since you've got a trapped test subject."  
  
She grinned. "What can we show her without security coming in?"  
  
"Very funny." He cocked his head. "I dunno. What was that book you and the Watcher were looking in the other day? That you thought was so funny."  
  
She smiled. "It was called inventive attacks and staking methods."  
  
He snorted at her. "Ok. Not that. Think of something else. You've already got me pinned, so inventive attacks have been covered."  
  
She smiled. "Pin me and I'll get out."  
  
He grinned. "In your dreams. Get off me first."  
  
She stood, extended him a hand.  
  
Madison moved to the bed to give them floor room.  
  
Spike stood, and backed a couple of paces away, thinking. Then launched himself at Dawn, pinning her on her back quickly.  
  
Dawn sat up, reversing the positions, but couldn't get her hands free right away. As he went in to pretend to bite her neck, she leaned to the opposite side, ramming her shoulder upwards. And hitting him square in the nose. "OW!" He sat rather unceremoniously on his butt, legs spread, rubbing at his nose.  
  
She planted one fist over his heart. "Stake in, stake out, I win." Frowned concernedly at him. "Sorry."  
  
He continued rubbing his nose, slightly surprised when his hand came away bloody. "Ok, I take back everything I've said. You *are* ready to patrol."  
  
She rose quickly to retrieve the first aid kit, pulled out a tiny pack of tissues, held one to his nose. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Madison was impressed. This girl just took out a vampire. She smiled. And now she was fixing what she had broken. Madison liked her.  
  
Dawn was biting her bottom lip, holding a new tissue to his nose, making sure no blood got on him. "I'm really really really sorry."  
  
Spike grinned at Dawn, taking the tissue from her. "I'm fine, Bit. Really. Doesn't even hurt much anymore." He used his other hand to cup her cheek. "I love you. And I'm proud of you. You just effectively did what your sister's been trying to do for years."  
  
She frowned, confused, but tipped her head in his hand. "Give you a bloody nose?"  
  
"You staked me. Imaginary stake, though it was. That's what she's been trying to do." He gave a chuckle. "She's given me *plenty* of bloody and broken noses over the years. Believe me."  
  
Dawn grinned. "You and Buffy don't kill eachother for the same reasons. You guys like having equals in firepower, and it'd suck to have no one to play with."  
  
He laughed, then winced and held the tissue to his nose again. "Good point. Both of them. But I doubt your sister is *playing* with me. Ever."  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Whatever lets you sleep easier at night."  
  
Madison smiled at them. Then glanced at the clock. "Ooh. Guys, I'm sorry. I really like having you here, but... I have to be at my uncle's in less than an hour, and I need to get ready."  
  
Spike glanced up, shocked at the amount of time that had passed. He stood, helping Dawn to her feet. "Ok. We'll go. We're gonna be here for a couple more days, though. So, if you need anything, just knock. I'm right across the hall." He chuckled. "I don't know why, but I've always wanted to say that."  
  
Dawn smiled at him, then Madison. Limped slightly to the door. "It was really nice meeting you, Madison. I'm in room 443, if you wanna talk, ever."  
  
Madison smiled and nodded.  
  
"Have fun at your uncle's!"  
  
Madison rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, him and his three brats. The fun." She shut the door behind them.  
  
Dawn began to limp towards the stairwell.  
  
Spike shut the door after saying his goodnights to Madison, then followed Dawn, scooping her into his arms quickly. "You are not walking all the way down those stairs." Headed for the elevator.  
  
She smiled at him sheepishly. "I took the stairs here because I couldn't find the elevator."  
  
"Well, I had a hard time finding it too, but then I found it. The problem is, the doors look just like any other door. If I hadn't seen the buttons." He pressed the down button as if to prove his point. "I would have still missed it."  
  
She nodded. "I feel dumb. I'm all injured and stuff." Dawn shrugged. "She's... nice."  
  
He grinned. "See? What'd I tell you?" Stepped into the elevator when it came. Pressed the fourth floor button.  
  
Dawn looked at the elevator guy with more than a little trepidation. The hat creeped her out. She squirmed closer to Spike.  
  
They got out on Dawn's floor, and Spike carried her to her room. "Got the key?"  
  
"I need down."  
  
He set her gently on her uninjured foot, a hand staying on her shoulder to steady her.  
  
She stood on one foot, dug in her pocket, and produced her key. Slid it in, and opened her door. "Come on in," she told him as she hopped to a table.  
  
He walked in, grinning at her. "Got anything you need my help with, Bit?"  
  
She sighed. "Can you dig me out a pair of jamma's, and my blue slide on sandals?"  
  
He nodded, and went over to her bag. Found the items, and brought them to her with a triumphant grin.  
  
She grinned. "Thanks. It's so cool to have a room to myself."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. How *did* you talk Buffy into letting you out of her sight, anyway?"  
  
She smiled serenely. "Told her how much fun it was going to be to stay up all night all two days."  
  
"And she wasn't too inclined to agree with you?"  
  
"Nope. I think that her sleep-cycle is overrated. But, it got me my own room, so... Whatever."  
  
He laughed. "Want me to leave you alone, now?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed early, tonight. Do you think I could swim with my foot like that?"  
  
He cocked his head at it. "Hmm. Try a bath first. Then we'll see."  
  
She nodded. "Night, Spike. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"Always my pleasure, Bit." He walked to the door, opened it, turned back around. "Love you."  
  
Big smile. "Love you, too."  
  
He smiled and shut the door behind him. Despite the fact that the last two days had been... well, nerve-wracking, annoying, frustrating, and several other choice words, this afternoon and evening had made up for it. Also, knowing that both Dawn AND Madison were there if he needed them gave him a pervading sense of calm. He wasn't tired, so he decided to explore the hotel.  
  
-=======================================================  
  
Buffy swam in a lazy circle on her back in the pool. It was warm. Beautifully tiled across the bottom, and warm. She had seen it, and ran for her bikini. It was sky blue, with silver woven into it, giving it a shimmering appearance. She loved the calm of swimming. All the outside noise was cut out by the muffling water.  
  
Spike had wandered around the hotel for about an hour before coming upon the HUGE indoor pool. Curious, he walked into the pool room, and found Buffy... Buffy in a bikini...Buffy swimming in a bikini... And all ability to form coherent thoughts just flew out the window.  
  
She sighed, knowing she had been in there forever, and she should go check on Dawn. She had been talking herself into it for the last half hour. She finally decided to move. She stood, walking up a nearby set of stairs, water streaming off her like rivers.  
  
There was an audible thump when Spike bumped into a large planter that was near the edge of the pool. Well, actually, he nearly sat on it.  
  
The noise drew her attention, and she saw Spike. And that he was pleased to see her. She turned her eyes to his, and began to walk slowly towards him, slightly exaggerating the movement of her hips.  
  
The vampire swallowed hard, and started to back up, unsure of her intent, but was stopped by that damn planter again.  
  
Soon enough, she was standing in front of him. Her lips were parted, and she tossed her dripping hair over her shoulder. Ran a hand from her throat, over her torso, to cover the shiny blue material of her bikini bottom.  
  
Being male, he could not stop his eyes from following choice droplets as they coursed down her body. He started to say something. Licked his lips, tried again. Still nothing.  
  
Buffy moved her hand from her bikini, tilted her head, and let her fingers touch a few of his choice droplets.  
  
Voice. Must find it. *Squeak*. Nope. That wasn't it. Try again. "...Buffy... Uh..." Well. Not much better than the squeak. But it was a start.  
  
She lifted her hand from where it had been playing along the top of her bikini, she smoothed her now wet fingers across his lips.  
  
He swallowed again. Stared at her ches- Face. Stared at her face. Bad Spike. Very bad Spike.  
  
One of her fingers petted at his bottom lip till it opened, teased the inside seam of it with her still wet finger.  
  
Ok. Control is a good thing. Why was she ignoring me before now? And now, all of the sudden she's... Oops. There went coherent thoughts again. Out to lunch.  
  
She stepped closer to him, legs spread so that one was between his, the other on the outside of his left leg. Lifted her knee slowly, and not in a pain-causing manner. Rubbed softly. Scraped a finger down the front of his shirt.  
  
And he nearly fell over backwards. Ok. Explanation. Uh, I'm dreaming. I went to sleep in the elevator... That is stupid.. And this is most definitely *not* a dream... and.. what was I thinking again? What a pretty color blue the bikin- Water. The pool water. Oh, hang in there Spike. Please.  
  
Buffy took in his 'deer-in-headlights' look, and leaned closer, her lips less than an inch from his.  
  
He wanted to kiss her. God, did he ever want to kiss her. But.. Should he? What should... Oh, who cares? He leaned toward her.  
  
She waited. Waited till his lips touched hers, parted them, and when he went in for the kill... She placed a hand to the middle of his chest, and shoved. A physical representation of Drowning in DeNile.  
  
Spike hit the pool with a resounding SPLASH! And came up sputtering and coughing. "Slayer!" He doggy paddled over to the edge, where Buffy was doubled over, laughing at him. "That was *not* civil!"  
  
He heard her mutter something about 'Not just for Egypt anymore' between her laughing bouts.  
  
That did it. He reached the edge of the pool, and made as if to climb out. Instead, he grabbed one of the Slayer's legs and chucked her over his shoulder into the water.  
  
She landed with a splash and a scream.  
  
Now he was laughing. Leaning against the pool wall with one arm up on the side.  
  
She came up quickly, tossing her head back to move her hair from her face. Looked indignantly at him. She was loosing her bikini bottom at one hip.  
  
He tried to curb the chuckling. 'Tried' being the operative word. "You started it," he said around a snort.  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Just helping you cool off. Looked like you could use a cold shower."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." He splashed water at her. "Then why are you the one taking one?"  
  
"I was ambushed." Her bikini sparkled when it was wet, and she loved it. Whoah. Back on track. She had zoned for a minute, but the material WAS really cool.  
  
Spike, in the time that Buffy'd been studying herself, had ducked silently underwater, making sure that there was no air in his lungs that might keep him from doing what he'd intended. He swam up underneath her, humming the 'Jaws' theme in his head. Wait for the moment that she realized that he'd disappeared.  
  
She looked around. Ok. No Spike. Not a cool thing.  
  
A hand grabbed her ankle. Giving her just enough time to draw in a breath before she was pulled under. And Spike was already swimming circles at the bottom of the pool again. This was fun.  
  
She sputtered to the top again. Looked around anxiously. Not funny. She saw him swimming at the bottom, took a breath, and dived after him.  
  
He saw her coming and his eyes got wide, he swam for the deep end of the pool, hugging the bottom. But his clothes slowed him down a bit.  
  
She followed closely after him, but she needed air. Drowning was not a favorite thing of hers. She heaved in a few breathes the second she hit the top.  
  
He saw her surfacing, and followed, popping up behind her silently. Treaded water there.  
  
Ok... Breathing is key, Buffy, she told herself. Took a few more unnecessary but calming breaths, and treaded water a moment, preparing to dive again.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder. "Boo."  
  
She spun with a ready punch.  
  
He quickly swam backwards. "Whoa, easy, luv. I was just playing with you. Besides, I've already had a bloody nose from one Summers this evening."  
  
She didn't know why she did, but she was glad Dawn had pegged him. "Water games, not of the good."  
  
"Says the woman who pushes people into pools then laughs at them. Look at my clothes! I'm soaked!"  
  
She gave a small grin at her accomplishment. "Pushing and tossing are different than pulling under."  
  
He ducked his head, nearly getting a nose full of pool water in the process. "Sorry. You're right. I just.. I like playing shark." He ducked underwater and swam a circle around her then popped back up. "One time, I went to sleep in a pool, and woke up at the coroner's."  
  
She burst out laughing. "You're kidding me?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope. Nearly gave an intern a heart attack when I sat up. He had a scalpel poised right over my stomach, too. We scared each other right proper."  
  
She gave him a grin and started to swim back to more shallow water. "I'll bet he didn't eat you, though."  
  
"No. Nor I him, for your information." He followed her and sat on a stair that put his upper body mostly out of the water, and his lower body totally submerged. He absently began taking off his shoes. They were weighing him down, anyway.  
  
She sat cross-legged, up to her chin in water. "That was nice of you."  
  
"Not really. He scared me so bad, it was all I could do to think of finding my clothes and getting out of there." He cocked his head as he put his shoes and soaked socks on the pool's edge. "I wonder how in the hell I slept through the ambulance ride in a body bag, though."  
  
She shrugged. "No idea."  
  
He held the top stair, allowing his legs to float up, leaning his head back with eyes closed. "Warm water." Yawn.  
  
She nodded. "Very. I've been talking myself into getting out and checking on Dawn for over an hour."  
  
"If it helps, when I left her, she was okay. Gonna take a nap, I think."  
  
"When did you see her?"  
  
He yawned again. Ok. Only what she needs to know, here. "She came up to my room for awhile. We messed around a bit. I got stuck under the bed. Then I walked her back downstairs."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
He grinned at her, then stripped off his shirt, wringing it a little. "This thing is not worth all the trouble I took to steal it. Gets caught on bedsprings, and then soaked."  
  
She started backfloating again, spreading her arms on either side of her. "But it's a cool color."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He climbed up and stretched out on the long top step, letting his legs float. "So I'm guessing you've decided against getting out just yet?"  
  
"Mmm... If I fall asleep in here, I'll drown, huh? That would suck again."  
  
He chuckled. "No. You'd float. It's only if you rolled over that you'd be in trouble."  
  
She smiled. "Ok. I'm sleeping in here."  
  
He laughed. "You know what? I think I'm gonna wind up joining you." Chuckled. "Talk about your water beds."  
  
Small laugh, stirred herself in a circle. "I won't really, though. I need to check on Dawn and Giles."  
  
"Your Watcher can't take care of himself?"  
  
She gave him a look. "Just wanna see if he needs company or anything."  
  
"Ah." Yawn. "Well. I'm gonna stay as long as you do. It gets lon- Boring. You know. Me, up in my room all alone."  
  
She nodded. "I think I'll hang out in Giles' room. He'll share. Or I could hang with Dawn, and you could keep Giles company."  
  
Snort. "I really do not want to spend anymore time than I have to with the Watcher. He chains me to stuff. Tightly. It hurts. Why don't I stay with Dawn, and you with your Watcher."  
  
She shrugged. "He won't chain you to stuff now, as far as he's concerned you have a chip. But if you want to, that's fine." She didn't look at him as she said, "We can both stay at Giles. I mean, no big, right?"  
  
No answer. He just cocked his head at her. Then, "Answer me one thing. Are you suggesting this out of any type of feeling for me? Like not wanting me to be lonely or something like that?"  
  
She lost the relaxation necessary for buoyancy. She stood and faced where he was laying. "We're... friends."  
  
He sat up half way. "What does 'friends' mean to you, anyway? You don't have to answer. If you don't want to."  
  
She shrugged, started walking to the steps, the water streaming off of her making her shiver. "It means I look out for you."  
  
He stood quickly, getting out of her way and also bringing her a towel. "You do?"  
  
She wrapped it around herself immediately, trying to seal her heat in. "That's what it means to me, so that's what I do."  
  
She obviously thought he'd push it. The 'you wanna make somethin' of it?' tone was in her reply. He would suprise her. "Thank you." Picked up his shirt, socks and shoes, and began walking toward the door.  
  
"Yeah. No big." That was what she stressed to herself. What big? There was no big. "So... I'll change, see you at Giles?"  
  
He paused. Turned around with a sheepish look. "You'll have to tell me the room number, first."  
  
"Ummm 448."  
  
He nodded. "Ok. So.. Should I bring anything? Like.. food or clothes?" Gave a half embarrassed duck of his head. "I've never really done this before."  
  
She shrugged. "Just... come. We stockpiled the food there. I'm just gonna watch TV and sleep in there."  
  
He grinned. "Alright. Oh, and Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. For inviting me. For trying this... friend thing. If it helps.. I'm kind of confused about it too. Oh, and you should know something."  
  
WAY too much sharing. He was making it a big. "What?"  
  
"You are an incredible kisser." The door shut behind him. 


	10. Put to the test

Disclaimer, Summary, ect: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Adding an extra disclaimer here. The tests in this chap are real. They can be found on www.emode.com. Which is a fun place to mess around. They do not belong to us, and some questions have been omitted for time constraints. Thank you.  
  
After a night of movies and only slightly strained silence here and there, Buffy had fallen asleep on Giles' couch in his room. Spike had been hugging HIS arm of the couch, and SHE had been hugging hers.  
  
When she stirred slowly, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer vertical. In fact, she was horizontal. And her pillow was kinda hard. And denim. And Spike's lap.  
  
The vampire, for his part, was unaware of the Slayer's presence, since he was still *mostly* asleep. Breathing, but very deeply.  
  
The sleepy feeling evaporated. She was laying on Spike's lap. Lap of Spike was she laying on. Maybe if she was very very still and slow, he wouldn't wake up. Shit shit shit. Ok... Ok... Sleeping on Spike once is an accident. Twice is a coincidence, but what the hell is three times?? Three times is... umm... well, something that she would figure out at a later date.  
  
Spike shifted a little, his hand slipped from the back of the couch and draped over Buffy's hip. Crap. Now what?  
  
She started to slide her hips forward slowly, hoping to lower her feet to the ground, then swing off the couch in a crouch.  
  
The thing that was keeping Spike warm was moving. This could not be allowed. The hand on her hip slipped a couple of fingers into her pocket and latched on.  
  
Her eyes closed in dismay. Why her? Why not someone else??  
  
Spike shifted again, opening one eye to figure out what was making that heartbeat noise so close to him. Glanced around. Oh. Buffy... Close eye. Wait a minute. Buffy!? Snapped both eyes open. Glanced at the Slayer in his lap. Just stared. Didn't move. 'Oh god, she's gonna kill me.'  
  
She decided to check his face, make sure he was still asleep. Turned her head slowly.  
  
Snap eyes closed. Very quickly. Warp speed. So fast, it almost hurt. Too little too late. Still. Hope. Just don't move. Don't breathe. Don't. Do. Anything.  
  
Every muscle in her body tense, she sat up slowly to her corner of the couch, pretending to not have met a snapping closed sea of blue to her green eyes.  
  
He allowed his hand to just drop to the couch, then, when it was relatively safe, opened eyes again. Exaggerated a yawn. "Oh. Mornin', Buffy."  
  
Looked sleepily from where she had been cozily 'sleeping' in a tight ball. Yawn. "Morning."  
  
Mental 'whoosh' of relief. Ok. Both of them could play this game. That was good. Spike yawned again. "I'm gonna head back to my room. Take a shower. You know the number if you need me for anything."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
He got up and stretched luxuriously, closing his eyes and using the arm of the couch to lean on as he stretched the muscles of his sides and back.  
  
And Buffy's mouth watered.  
  
Spike finished the stretch slowly, ending in a fang-showing yawn. Eyes opened as he regained upright stature. Hands on his hips, one last stretch for his stomach muscles, leaning backwards. Eyes closed again. This was a morning ritual.  
  
Buffy's mouth moved, thanking heaven the pitiful moan that would have fallen out was silent.  
  
Finally, having completed his morning stretch, Spike headed for the door, shaking his head slightly to clear out the last of the morning cobwebs.  
  
Her eyes traveled down his back to watch that nummy thing attached to the bottom of his hips. Stretched out on the couch like it was nothing to her.  
  
He opened the door, turned to give her a half wave, then went out and shut the door behind him, only to slump on the wall next to the door. Whew. That could have been a lot worse.  
  
Inside the room, Buffy buried her face in her hands. Could that have been worse??  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Spike had been in his room for about twenty minutes, when someone knocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison rapped her fist against the door again. "Spike?"  
  
He hopped up quickly and answered the door. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
She shoved a pint container at him, complete with plastic spoon, keeping the other one in her arms. "Need adult company, and icecream, desperately."  
  
He accepted the container with a chuckle. "Your room or mine?"  
  
"Mine. I bought a movie off Pay-Per-View, too."  
  
"Okay." He followed her into her room. "What movie?"  
  
"Someone Like You." She jumped on the bed and laid on her stomach. "I am never EVER having kids."  
  
Another chuckle as he sat on the side of the bed next to her. "Two questions. One, why not? And two, what's the movie about?"  
  
"My uncle's three kids are juvenile, and horridly mannered, and... dirty, and just... ugh. I don't want to think that I have genes like that waiting to be passed on. And it's about this girl who thinks shes in love with this guy, who seems like a great guy, but he's a dog, and the REAL guy that loves her is the not so perfect guy."  
  
Spike chuckled. "That's a little too close to reality, but I'll watch it." Gave her a grin. "Are all three boys? The kids?"  
  
"Yes." Shoveled in a bite of white chocolate icecream. "Mongrels."  
  
"Ah. Then it's simple. Just have girls."  
  
She grinned at him. "Yeah. I'll just be sure to have girls. Because that's all there is to it."  
  
He laughed. "That's all there is. I read somewhere that there's a way to do that, too. I just can't remember what it was."  
  
She gave him a grin. "If you remember it, let me know."  
  
He chuckled and laid over on his back, parallel to her. "I'll be sure to. But girls aren't easy, either. Especially when they're teenagers."  
  
She grinned. "We are if you know how to handle us."  
  
"You are no longer a teenager, missy."  
  
Triumphant grin. "I know. It's too cool."  
  
He laughed. "You are like a fifth of my age right now."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, then spooned up some of his icecream. "You're an old fart."  
  
He growled at her. "Am not. Physically, I'm twenty four."  
  
She cocked her head at him, stole another bite. "Yeah, but you're like... older than dirt mentally."  
  
"One hundred and forty six since I was born, or one hundred and twenty two since I was sired. Dirt is quite older than me."  
  
She ate a bite of her own ice cream. "Whatever. I'm twenty. I'm like... a baby to you."  
  
"Fledgling," he chuckled, mimicking her movement and taking a bite of her ice cream.  
  
She pouted, but didn't smack him with her spoon. "So... How's Dawn?"  
  
"She's great. A little miffed about her foot, though." He chuckled. "But she let me go without too much grief last night. I checked out the pool."  
  
"Yeah? You like?"  
  
He laughed. "You could say that. Buffy was down there. She pushed me in. Soaked my clothes!"  
  
Madison laughed. "How'd she do that?"  
  
He took a bite of ice cream. "I'd rather not say. Lets just say she got close to me, and I didn't move, and she pushed me in and then laughed at me." Licked at the spoon.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be this... dangerous, cunning creature. How'd she get close enough to shove you in?"  
  
He closed his eyes, embarrassed. "One word. Bikini."  
  
Madison smirked. "One guess? Wet bikini?"  
  
Sheepish nod.  
  
She laughed. "I've got to give her props. She apparently knows how to use what she's given."  
  
Pained moan. Held the cold ice cream to his forehead as if he had a fever.  
  
Smiled at him. "So! Do you know what you're going to do with her?"  
  
"Probably kill myself and put me out of her misery. I swear... If I wake up with her on top of me one more time-"  
  
"Excuse me? You said you two never fu-"  
  
"No!", he yelped. "We.. we haven't.. it was innocent. Really." Took a bite of ice cream again.  
  
"Waking up on top of someone is RARELY innocent, unless one of the people is a corpse. And even then it's REALLY shaky."  
  
He gave a chuckle. "I am a corpse."  
  
"Unanimated corpse."  
  
"Ok. You really want to know what happened?"  
  
Thumped her plastic spoon on his forehead and stole a bite of his. "Duh."  
  
He sighed. "Alright. When we spend the night in the Ohana, we have to line up the cots in the main area, all pressed together so that they can fit. Mine is the one closest to the bedroom door. Buffy's is the one behind me. Twice now, I've woken up with her snuggled up against my back with an arm or leg draped over me."  
  
She gave him a sly smile. "Well well."  
  
He snorted at her. "Yeah. And then she pulls away like I'm made out of molten lava when she wakes up."  
  
Soft frown. "I wonder why?"  
  
"Cause she... Well, she doesn't hate me. She's said as much. We're even.. friends. Kind of." Sigh. "I just don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because.. She acts.. nice to me one minute, and then like I'm a dead rat that she's just found under a sink the next."  
  
And THERE she went to the bad visual place. "Give me an example."  
  
Took a deep breath. "It's like what happened after we kissed the other night. Then she ignored me until last night."  
  
Madison frowned. "What happened that night? I mean.. why'd she kiss you?"  
  
"I don't know. We were dancing.. really close... and then she had me backed up against a post, and was rubbing against me in a way that I could *not* ignore, and then she kissed me."  
  
"Dancing close, how? Like... wow, it's crowded in here, or, wow, I can feel all your 2000 parts?"  
  
"The second one." He rolled his shirt up slightly and sat the ice cream container on his stomach. "I need to cool down just remembering it."  
  
She grinned. "And then what?"  
  
"I told you. She pinned me to a post, rubbed on me like I was made out of catnip and she was a tabby, and then kissed me."  
  
Stupid, lucky bitch. "Cousin kiss, or... almost tore off her clothes kiss?"  
  
"Once again. The second one." His eyes closed, and he set the container of ice cream a little lower. Gotta cool down, here.  
  
"How'd she act after that?"  
  
Snort, and minor eye flash. "Totally blew me off. Barely said two words to me till last night."  
  
"How did she look at you?"  
  
"I wasn't paying attention. She ignored me, so I ignored her back. I did catch her staring at me a couple of times." He snorted again. "Probably wondering what she had been on that night."  
  
She sat up. "How did she look when she was looking at you?"  
  
"I don't know. We both looked away really fast. No time to gauge it." He thought for a moment. "But I think she was looking at my stomach or something first. Then moved up. I can't be sure. She may have been looking at her magazine."  
  
Madison took in the hint of abs showing where he had rolled up his shirt. "There's no magazine more interesting than those."  
  
He moved the ice cream, glanced down. "What's so interesting about my stomach?"  
  
"She wasn't looking at your stomach. The muscles on your stomach, yes. You know you have a great body. I bet you have to work a little bit to keep it that way."  
  
He chuckled. "Naw. Not really. Part of the vamp package is not having to work out. Just as long as I don't eat... like.. a busload of nuns, I won't gain a pound. I lose easily, though. Vamps can be weak if they go without feeding for a couple of days."  
  
She nodded. "Jerk."  
  
He cocked his head. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't have to work out and you lose weight easily. That's sick and unfair."  
  
He laughed. "Sorry. I'm dead. That's the downside. And I don't have much of a sense of taste. All other senses are greatly heightened, though."  
  
She nodded. "Ok, back to stupid girl."  
  
He gave a short growl. "She's not stupid, Madison."  
  
"She can't see what's in front of her face, and he's good, and funny, and gorgeous. If that's not stupid, I don't know what is. When she touched you, after the kiss, what's it like?"  
  
"Well, last night, we stayed in her Watcher's room, and watched TV on the couch. She messed with me a bit. I think she was starting to calm down again."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"How what?"  
  
"Did she maybe touch you, and it was soft, but then she kinda pulled back again? Or something like that?"  
  
"A couple of times. And she whacked me, and threw a pillow at me. And shoved me off the couch. But that was just playing."  
  
Madison was intrigued now. "Back up. I want everything when she touched you. Eyes, mouth, voice, body, fingers, everything."  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrated. "Ok.. Uh.. Well. We were watching Sleepless In Seattle, and she was kind of dozing off, I guess. She almost tipped over on my shoulder, but caught herself, and just put a hand on my shoulder to apologize. Her heartbeat sped up and her bloodpressure jumped for a moment, then she pulled back. The second time, she thought I was asleep. She just kind of.. reached out and ran her hand down my stomach, and around to my side. I kept my eyes closed, but it did feel good."  
  
A slow smile spread over the girl's face. "She's trying to stay away from you."  
  
His eyes opened, and he looked at her. "Why? Why can't she just tell me what she wants?" He sighed. "And I thought Dru was hard to understand."  
  
"You're... a temptation to her. One that has to be resisted staunchly. After all, how long has it been hammered in her poor head that it IS wrong?"  
  
"Ever since before Peaches went evil on her."  
  
"Peach-? Angel?"  
  
Snort. "Yeah."  
  
"Right. So, anyway. Forever. And you show up, being the contradiction, and all sexy, and she DOES give in for a minute, she's got to be confused. So, if she doesn't give in again, it isn't so hard to deal with."  
  
He shook his head. "I tried to deny it when I first fell for her. Then I was so scared to tell her, scared that I'd say something wrong.. I'm not good at that sort of thing.. That I practiced on a mannequin, and still wound up getting angry at it." Madison was giggling now. "Ok. What's so funny?"  
  
Another giggle. "A mannequin?"  
  
"Yeah. Well. Desperate times. You know." He rolled with his back to her and set his ice cream on the floor. "I should *not* have told you that."  
  
Big grin. "Probably not. So. How are you gonna make her cave?"  
  
"What can I do? If I push her, she'll just get mad at me again."  
  
"Break her."  
  
He rolled back over, so he was on his back again. "And just *how* do you propose I do that? At least she's speaking to me now. It can only get better. Right?"  
  
"Right. What about like..." She brushed two fingers down his arm. "A touch here, a look there, conveniently corner her body, brush yours against hers, let her want you, and then walk away."  
  
Slightly evil grin. "She'd kill me if she realized that I was doing it on purpose."  
  
"But you'll be so slick, she'll never know till you've already boinked her and called her your own."  
  
He laughed. "You're really thinking ahead, aren't you?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm a plotter. So! Eventually, she'll come begging to you."  
  
Snort. "Uh-huh. That'll be the day pigs fly. The Slayer doesn't beg. Just like I don't. I've never begged once in my life. Not even while being tortured. Which has happened several times."  
  
She simply arched a brow. "Don't give her what she thinks she needs for a long time. Just out of reach, but in sight."  
  
"You scheming vixen, you."  
  
"Why, thank you!"  
  
He laughed, scratching at an itch on his stomach absently. "I'd hate to think what's going to happen when some lucky guy falls for you. You'll have him wrapped, tied, and chained to your little finger."  
  
She grinned. "Basically. But it's no fun if you can whip 'em. I want the man I can't whip."  
  
"Oh? Example?"  
  
She shrugged. "Guys who come running when you snap your fingers are fun, but boring."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm boring, then. I like being a puppy. Always have been. In private, anyway. Guard dog in public."  
  
She shook her head. "No you aren't. I mean, not entirely. You like the fight, the challenge, the fire."  
  
He grinned at her. "See? That's the guard dog. Would you believe me if I told you that one of my fantasies is for Buffy to just hold me? Tell me that she loves me. That's one of my favorite dreams."  
  
Madison smiled. "Go ahead. Tell me that the other one isn't you shaking it out of her, with a few hard kisses along the way? A couple scrapes and bruises?"  
  
Grinned. Nodded a little. "Yeah. Well... That's in there, too. Depends on my mood as to which one."  
  
Knowing smile. "Yup."  
  
He laughed. "You know, all we ever do is talk about me. What about you? Hopes, dreams, aspirations?"  
  
"I wanna be a psychologist."  
  
Chuckled. "It shows. You're well on your way. Should I be paying for our little talks?"  
  
Small smile. "Nope. Free sessions until a degree is obtained. I like analyzing people, see what makes them tick, what makes them break, trying to get in someone's head to understand them better."  
  
"Well, Dr. Madison, what do you understand about me?"  
  
Quietly, "That you love the unworthy, but consider yourself to be the one unworthy."  
  
He looked at her. "I have a reason. History is hard to forget. When things make an impression, good or bad, it sticks with you, no matter how long you live."  
  
She unknowingly hit on it. "You're not.. beneath her, or anyone. As far as I'm concerned, you're better than her."  
  
He stayed silent, wondering if she'd noticed the rapid blinks and tensing of his body at those words. Those words that had been burned into his memory with the branding iron that is a broken heart.  
  
She had. She rolled on her side, pillowed her head on his shoulder. "You're not beneath anyone."  
  
He didn't relax, but his head cocked sideways, rested his cheek on her head. Then, so quietly that it was little more than an exhale, "Thank you.."  
  
"I'll say it, over and over, until, good or bad, it's impossible to forget. I *know* that you are not beneath anyone."  
  
Very slowly, he started to relax, blinking rapidly again. "Where were you in 1880? You could have kept me from being turned."  
  
She gave a small smile. "I think my great great great grandmother was being thought of. And I'm glad I wasn't. I think Dawn needs you, and Buffy will, too."  
  
"Yeah..." He chuckled quietly, ruefully. "That's what did it, you know. She told me that... I ran out. Wrong place. Very wrong time. Woke up terrified and nailed in a box."  
  
She put an arm over his chest in a protective hug. Felt his muscles relax even further. He sighed. "Take it from me. If you ever are in a coffin, make sure that someone tries to stake you before your funeral. Put it in a will, or something. There is nothing more terrifying that waking up underground, in the dark, in a box, and having to claw through the top and dig up through six feet of dirt."  
  
It horrified her. "But- that's-"  
  
"Terrible? Yeah. But that's the way all vamps start out. Then, once you're out, all you can think about is food for about three days. After that, it gets better."  
  
"Better?"  
  
"You start to feel strong. And it stops feeling wrong to feed, mostly. It helps if you have a pack to take care of you. I was lucky. I had Dru and Angelus. Although he got sick of me after I refused to kill my family."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Yeah. I just couldn't do it. Angelus said that it was a tradition, and that I would be the only one in the order not to do it. But I just couldn't."  
  
"I'm sure your family appreciated it."  
  
His voice sounded sad now. "They didn't even know. I kept the others away from them. But I went back a couple of times. Saw my mom and sister crying over me. I wanted nothing more than to show myself. Talk to them. Tell them that I was really alright. But if I had, Angelus would have killed them and left their heads in my bed as punishment for being sentimental."  
  
Hugged him again. She felt as horrible as when Will broke his leg trying to make her a present.  
  
He sighed. "No point in feeling bad over things you can't change, though." He made no move to dislodge her from him, however. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be telling you all this. I'm not a very good friend, am I?"  
  
She frowned. "Of course you are. I wouldn't be a good friend if you couldn't tell me."  
  
He gave a half sniff. It almost wasn't there. "Thanks. For everything, Madison."  
  
She shrugged. "Anytime."  
  
Deep sigh. "Can I ask you to do something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cheer me up. I'm totally depressed now."  
  
"Dawn's socks are spotless."  
  
Sigh. "Good. She'd be upset if there was a bloodstain on it."  
  
"Mmm... There's a Moonlighting marathon on TV."  
  
"Nope. Thanks, though. I seem to have given you an impossible assignment."  
  
"Mmmm... Let's go swimming."  
  
"No. Now the pool makes me think of Buffy, and that makes it worse."  
  
"Let's order pizza to the wrong door! Come on. We can prank call every room here."  
  
He rolled over with his back to her. "Sorry. Not really in a playful mood." Small grin that was gone too fast for her to see it. Thankfully, he was turned the wrong way.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Then brightened. "Ooh! We can knock on the doors, then throw ice at the people who open the door! Just toss the whole bucketful at them!"  
  
"Infantile behavior." Another, very well hidden grin. "It would get us kicked out of the hotel."  
  
She snorted. "Not with the money MY parents shoved into this place. Moon the cameras."  
  
"You can not be serious. You're just trying to make me laugh. I don't feel like it."  
  
She stood. "I am so serious."  
  
He rolled onto his stomach, and pillowed his head on his arms, face down. There. Now she couldn't see if she got him. "Then go and get your butt cold. I'll wait here."  
  
She grinned. "Okay. Here I go." She walked out the door, and less than two minutes later came running back in the room. "PRICELESS!" She leaned against the door, laughing. "I mooned the whole elevator. The doors opened, and the looks on their faces..." She cracked up again. "Then, ya know, I ran, but... it was still funny."  
  
He was still on the bed. Same position, but... Oh how hard it was with *that* mental image to keep his 'I'm depressed' act going. "Quite an accomplishment. I'm proud of you." Said to the comforter.  
  
"Come ONNNN!!! You suck! That was the best, and quite frankly, you're boring me."  
  
"I do suck. I'm a vampire. It's what we do. Sorry if I'm boring. I'm taking a nap, now."  
  
She sat on the bed, and put her feet in his face. "Paint my toenails."  
  
He hid a grin. "What? Now you've got to be kidding."  
  
Wiggled them. "Do it."  
  
"And what if I don't want to?" He rolled over, regarding her upside down. "What would you do then?"  
  
"You're a puppy. Remember? So paint my toenails."  
  
"So I'm a puppy. What does that have to do with anything? *You* do not hold my leash. Well, not the main one, anyway."  
  
She just gaped at him. "I can't believe you said that." Tucked her feet under her. "Fine."  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
Pouted.  
  
He bit his lip. "You really want me to paint your toenails?"  
  
Nodded hmph.  
  
He sighed. "And then what?"  
  
"We eat pizza, and then YOU moon an elevator."  
  
"I am *not* doing that! It's bleedin' embarrassing! Taking the 'bare ass' part of the word literally!"  
  
She laughed. "Ooook. We can eat pizza, and then order another one."  
  
"Eat two pizzas? I may have two stomachs, but only one of them can handle human food."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Wanna go dancing?"  
  
"How about a compromise? We stay here, and... Hang on a second. I saw something under the bed earlier."  
  
"What's under the bed?"  
  
He ducked over, pulled out a magazine. "It's an old magazine." He read the cover. "Seventeen, the test issue. Find out everything you've ever wanted to know about yourself."  
  
She laughed. "How cool!"  
  
He let out a laugh. "Who's Your Monster Match? That's the first test." He grinned at her. "I know mine. Wanna find out what kind of monster you are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok. First question: If you were left alone at night in an old house, which sound would scare you most?  
  
A: Creaking stairs.  
  
B: The distant sound of whispering.  
  
C: Loud banging in the attic.  
  
D: The howling of an unidentifiable man-beast. Pick one."  
  
"Banging in the attic."  
  
He chuckled. "Ok. Next question.  
  
What kind of Halloween costumes do you like to wear?  
  
A: The funnier the better. My costume should crack people up  
  
B: Tight, revealing costumes. What better excuse to show off my bod  
  
C: Scary or gross, it's all about the shock value.  
  
D: I don't really like dressing up."  
  
"Tight, revealing costumes. It's so fun."  
  
Chuckled again. "Question 3: Who's better looking?  
  
A: The bride of Frankenstein  
  
B: The witches of Eastwick  
  
C: Count Dracula  
  
D: Teen Wolf?" Laughed."Is this really a question?"  
  
"Count Dracula."  
  
He snorted at her, but marked on the page. "Halloween candy. Do you:  
  
A: Hoard it  
  
B: Share it."  
  
She snorted back at him. "Hoard."  
  
He laughed. "Of course." Turned back to the test. "You're invited to a Halloween party. Do you show up:  
  
A: In my regular clothes  
  
B: In a wig, I've got some spirit  
  
C: In face paint  
  
D: In the costume that wins first prize  
  
E: Show up? I'm throwing the party!"  
  
"I'm throwing."  
  
"That does not surprise me at all," the vampire said with a laugh. "Ok. When Monster Mash comes on the radio are you:  
  
A: Break dancing  
  
B: Doing the twist  
  
C: Waltzing  
  
D: Salsa dancing."  
  
She smiled, tossed her pitch black hair. "I salsa," she said, mimicking her mother's accent.  
  
He laughed again. "I could have guessed." Looked back at the magazine. "Are you usually:  
  
A: Playing tricks on friends  
  
B: Having tricks played on you by friends." Cocked his head at her. "I think I know what you're going to say."  
  
She grinned. "You'd be right. I play tricks."  
  
He laughed, and then couldn't stop when he read the next question. Finally, he choked out, "All expenses paid vacation. Where do you go?  
  
A: Transylvania  
  
B: Egypt. I just can't get enough of those pyramids  
  
C: Any place that's too hot for most people  
  
D: European castles. There's just something about those drafty chambers  
  
E: London, I've got a great coat to beat the rain..." Started laughing again. Composed himself. "Sorry. That was it."  
  
She grinned at him. "European castles."  
  
He grinned back. "Listen to the next one. How do you like your steak prepared?  
  
A: Rare. Still kicking, if possible  
  
B: Medium with a touch of color  
  
C: Well-done, charred, blackened, just cook the thing  
  
D: I don't eat meat."  
  
"Medium."  
  
He marked the page, then smiled at her. "I can answer the next one for you. But I'll read it anyway. Are your hands usually:  
  
A: Graceful and smooth  
  
B: A little on the hairy side  
  
C: A little rough, but my long nails make up for it  
  
D: Covered in Band-Aids."  
  
She glanced at hers. "Graceful and smooth? Tell me that's what you were thinking."  
  
He nodded. "Too bad they don't have 'elegant' in there as well."  
  
Slight blush.  
  
He grinned. "And we move on. What was the worst item to get in your trick- or-treat bag?  
  
A: Fruit. Thanks, but no thanks  
  
B: Pennies. Those people should just leave their porch lights off  
  
C: Toothbrush and floss  
  
D: Those awful popcorn balls."  
  
"Pennies!! What's up with that?? My friends and I saved them and pegged their houses."  
  
He laughed. "Which of the following best describes your sleeping habits?  
  
A: Door open and nightlight on, please  
  
B: I need total darkness to fall asleep  
  
C: I feel safer sleeping in an enclosed space  
  
D: I roll around a lot. I need my space."  
  
"Mmm... total darkness. But nightlight lately."  
  
"My fault, I'm guessing."  
  
"Harvester demons could get me."  
  
He chuckled. "They're harmless. And nice. Let's move on. Which of the following breakfast cereals would you eat?  
  
A: Fruity Yummy Mummy  
  
B: Frankenberry  
  
C: Count Chocula  
  
D: Boo Berry."  
  
"Umm... They all sound kinda fruity, and I like Cap'n Crunch. so.. I'd have to say, Boo Berry."  
  
He chuckled. "If you'd said 'Count Chocula', I was gonna bite you."  
  
She made a face. "Tshaw. What's wrong with him? I mean, he's not really real, and- He's real, isn't he?"  
  
He laughed. "No.. He's not. If he were, he'd be biting Reese's cups. Which is fun, by the way."  
  
She laughed. "I wanna be able to do that!"  
  
He chuckled. "Human version. Poke Reese's cup with an icepick, then suck. Works just as well. I taught Dawn to do it like that."  
  
Pout. "I wanna have super teefers." She made sucking noises. Stopped when she realized he was looking at her.  
  
He shook his head then laughed. "Ok, Ms. Budding Vampiress. Ready for the last question?"  
  
Winced with a smile, then nodded.  
  
He read, "You're going to a costume party in three hours but you don't have a costume yet. You:  
  
A: Wear last year's costume  
  
B: Buy one of those $4.95 plastic bib-and-mask specials  
  
C: Just add fake blood  
  
D: Use every one of those three hours to put together the best costume you've ever seen."  
  
"Use the three hours."  
  
He marked the page. "Ok. Hang on while I tally the points."  
  
She nodded, hummed the Jeopardy theme.  
  
He laughed. "Ok. I'm gonna read this for you. Madison, there's a GHOST lurking inside of you. You're a fun loving prankster, always with a joke up your sleeve. That's why your monster match is a ghost. Your bag has more tricks than treats, but you can take it as well as you can dish it out. That's what it says."  
  
She grinned. "That's me!"  
  
He chuckled. "Then we did it right. Want me to see what other kind of tests there are? They're in categories. Relationships. Personality. Identity. Which category?"  
  
"Relationships. Lets see if we can get me out of this slump."  
  
"Ok." He flipped the pages. "There are three internal categories. Matchmakers. In love. Looking For Love."  
  
"Ugn. You pick."  
  
He laughed. "How about this one, What's Your Romantic Fantasy?"  
  
She let out a laughing sigh. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
He chuckled, then nearly backed out of it when he read the first question. Swallowed, then continued. "What type of poetry would you recite to your sweetie?  
  
A: That's easy. A sonnet, the poem of love  
  
B: A rock ballad in the key of G  
  
C: A limerick like the ones that goes, "There once was a man from Nantucket..."  
  
D: I don't do poetry." Winced at the last one.  
  
She smiled. "Sonnet."  
  
He sighed, muttered an almost inaudible, 'thank you,' to no one in particular. " Would you and your significant other ever wear matching "his" and "hers" outfits?  
  
A: That's so cute! It's the perfect way to demonstrate our matching love for each other  
  
B: Matching, no. But it's cool when our looks compliment one another  
  
C: You'd never see us matching on purpose, unless it was for a costume party  
  
D: I'd sooner throw myself down a flight of stairs than dress like my sweetie, bless his heart." He chuckled.  
  
"That last one. With the stairs and tossing."  
  
He chuckled. "You and me both." Cleared his throat. "I don't know if I want to know this one.. But.. Have you ever worn sexy lingerie for your man?  
  
A: Oh, yeah-in fact, I wear it on most days  
  
B: No, but I would  
  
C: No, but he keeps dreaming..."  
  
"No, but I would."  
  
"Have you ever told him that you're soul mates?  
  
A: Oh yeah, way ahead of you  
  
B: I need to be sure before I say that  
  
C: No, but that's good material. I'm using it tonight  
  
D: Oh please. What does that mean anyway."  
  
"I'm Irish, I can't discount that as romantic lies. So... I need to be sure."  
  
He cocked his head. "I wonder if it's possible to have a soul mate, even if you don't have one anymore."  
  
She shrugged. "I think heart-mates is a better match."  
  
He grinned. "If your trying to make me feel better, it's working." Glanced at the magazine again. "Ug. What about dedicating a song to your man on the radio?  
  
A: It's great and I'd do it again  
  
B: Hmm, I haven't yet, but maybe  
  
C: Please-who really does that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Neurotic, clingy, bullshit, much?"  
  
"I'm with you on that. You, a bubble bath, and your honey. Do they go together?  
  
A: Oh yeah-like candy hearts to Valentine's Day  
  
B: They haven't yet, but it's not a bad idea  
  
C: No way. I'll keep my bubbles to myself."  
  
She bit her lip, mulled it over. "Mmm... yummy. Not a bad idea."  
  
He chuckled. "O..k.." Cleared his throat, read the next question, backed up. "I want you to know that I am just reading this word for word, alright? None of this is mine. Got it?"  
  
She laughed. "All right."  
  
Do you call when your" -wince- "Schmoopie isn't home to leave "I miss you" messages?  
  
A: Hasn't everyone?  
  
B: No, but I would  
  
C: What's the point of calling if he's not there?"  
  
"What freaks. Who actually does that? If he's not there, he's not gonna get the message till he gets home, and by then it's a moot point!"  
  
He laughed. "It's called being a love sick puppy. I'm just a regular puppy. C'mon, admit it. Have you bought clothes for yourself because you knew your sweetie would like them?  
  
A: Sure, I like what he likes  
  
B: No, but I wouldn't rule it out  
  
C: Why would anyone do that?"  
  
"No, but I wouldn't rule it out. If I liked it, too."  
  
He grinned. "I'm not telling you my answer to the next one. Do Hallmark commercials make you cry?  
  
A: Yes  
  
B: No "  
  
She sighed. "Some of them."  
  
He nodded. ""He" finally meets your parents. Do you introduce him as your future spouse?  
  
A: Yup, even if I don't have the ring on my finger  
  
B: Not on the first introduction, but maybe someday  
  
C: Are you kidding? That'll jinx it for sure."  
  
"It's a total jinx."  
  
He laughed. "I'm with you on that one." He made a face a the next question as unpleasant memories of Harmony floated up. Gritted his teeth and said, "Do you ever talk "baby talk" with your honey?  
  
A: Yes-ey poo!  
  
B: No, but I suppose it's not out of the question  
  
C: Eww, gross." Made a face.  
  
"That wierds me out so badly. No way."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. And it's traumatizing for the other person. Believe me."  
  
She smirked.  
  
He ignored it. "Have you and your darlin' ever taken silly pictures together in a photo booth?  
  
A: Yeah, and we've got all the pics taped to my fridge  
  
B: Not yet-those booths are just never around when we're feeling goofy  
  
C: No, we leave the photo booths to small children and people taking passport photos."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He laughed. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
She grinned. "Shut up."  
  
He chuckled. " Fess up. Do you keep an item of your man's clothing nearby to remind you of his smell?  
  
A: A T-shirt, a sweatshirt, a hat-should I go on?  
  
B: No, but I wouldn't rule it out  
  
C: Eww! He doesn't smell that good!"  
  
"Wouldn't rule it out."  
  
He grinned. "We're ready to find out your romantic fantasy."  
  
She wiggled her fingers. "Whoooooooo..."  
  
He laughed. "Ok, I think this is funny. Here's what it says: Wake up! Looks like your romantic fantasy is Breakfast in Bed! There are few things better than waking up to the smell of hot coffee and sizzling bacon, or fresh fruit and granola, especially when it's right under your nose. What is it about the combination of breakfast and bed?"  
  
She laughed. "Sure! Why not?"  
  
He chuckled. "I wonder what mine would be..."  
  
"Let's find out over pizza."  
  
"Good idea. You order, I'll take the test really quick."  
  
She grinned and picked up the phone.  
  
Spike suddenly laughed. "You won't believe this."  
  
She hung the phone back in the cradle. "What?"  
  
He laughed again. "It says my romantic fantasy is a long night of cuddling by a fire. Preferably with me being the one being held." He shook his head. "Told you I'm a puppy."  
  
She laughed. "You didn't even need to take it!! Maybe I'll start calling you Puppy..."  
  
He growled. "Only if you want me to bite you, instead of the pizza." Grinned to show that he didn't mean it.  
  
She grinned. "Pizza'll be up in fifteen minutes, Puppy."  
  
He started to pounce at her.  
  
"Sit."  
  
He sat. Then looked confused. Chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm already playing dead, huh?"  
  
She laughed. "Good Spike."  
  
"Arf."  
  
  
  
Hey, guys. Tequila here. I want you to know, you're getting two chaps today, since I will be gone this weekend. I didn't want to let you all down on the uploading, which I think I've been doing a good job of lately. : ) Anyway,hope you enjoy. More Monday.  
  
Always. Tequila PS~ Sorry this wasn't up yesterday... ff.net was screwing me over yesterday. *grrrr* 


	11. Kind of evil, but fully screwed

Disclaimer, Summary, ect.: See chap 1.  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok, so I don't really have any notes. Made ya look. lol. j/k.  
  
  
  
Madison scrunched up her face and laughed. "'Kinda evil'. Oh my gosh. Too good. Undead creature of the night is only.... kinda evil."  
  
Spike growled, trying to snatch the magazine. "That can *not* be what it says. I wanna take it again!"  
  
She laughed. "It's gonna be the same, no matter what. Kinda evil, Puppy. That's what it says."  
  
He rolled on his back, putting his hands over his face. "Damnit. And stop calling me 'Puppy'! Do I look like I want you to scratch my stomach or give me a treat or something?"  
  
She patted his arm. "Don't pout. It doesn't flatter you."  
  
Growl. "I'm not pouting. I'm trying to figure out what would be the best way to kill the inventors of that stupid test."  
  
"Disembowelment."  
  
"Naw. Too messy. I prefer decapitation."  
  
She gave an acquiescing shrug. "Yeah... that only sprays blood about what? Four feet, give or take?"  
  
"Depends on the weapon. Long sword... Two feet. Guillotine, not much at all."  
  
Gave him a measured look. "Morbid and freaky."  
  
He grinned. "See? And more than 'kinda evil'."  
  
"No.. just freaky."  
  
Snort. "Whatever. I am secure in my evilness. I don't listen to some stupid test thought up by humans who don't even know what they're talking about."  
  
"Uh huh. Of course you are."  
  
He gave her a look that could most likely melt steel. Low, dangerous growl, eye flash.  
  
She just arched her brow at him from her spot on his shoulder, and scolded. "Don't look at me like that. I am not a steak."  
  
Licked his lips. "No. Not steak. More like a slim fast shake. All ready and waiting."  
  
Thumped a hand on his stomach. "Puppy, stop it."  
  
He gave her a sheepish grin. "Don't whack me. That hurt."  
  
"So did saying I'm a slim-fast shake! What? I'm fat?" She was curvy, yes, but her stomach wasn't fat. Just... a bitty belly. The not too fat, but not anorexic kind.  
  
He chuckled and gave her a sideways squeeze with the arm that was around her shoulders. "Not at all. I meant that females don't have as much blood as males. And you're kind of small, so.. snack. Not meal."  
  
She gave him a soft punch. "I was gonna be your first meal in a long time, and I was a *snack*?"  
  
He chuckled. "You're cute. I like meals that are visually pleasing."  
  
She blushed but rolled her eyes. "Besides, have you ever HAD a slim-fast shake? They sit like lead in your stomach."  
  
"And no. Well, once. I like chocolate. And it's good if you put ice cream in it."  
  
Madison laughed at him. "Kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think? I almost cried when I did the slim-fast thing. It was so awful. I dropped the diet, and fasted for five days instead."  
  
"Remember what I said about vampires and weightloss? I wanted chocolate. It was all I could find." Cocked his head at her. "Why? You're beautiful. You don't need to lose anything."  
  
She rolled her eyes, serious this time. "Blah blah blah. Thanks so much, though."  
  
"I'm serious!" And his tone said that he was. "You're beautiful, Madison." Mimicked her words from earlier. "And I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it."  
  
Another eye roll. "Madre de Dios," she muttered. "I believe you, then. It's just hard to not be a size four in high school."  
  
He sighed. "Your peers can be cruel about things that they don't really know about. People tease other people about the stupidest things, just to get a reaction. Don't listen to them."  
  
Rolled her head to the side to glance at him. "Just as long as you don't, either."  
  
He made a snorting sound. "I try not to, anymore. It's what got me into this mess. I let people in, and they get to me, and it hurts, and then bad things happen. Story of my life and unlife."  
  
Gave him a small smile. "You let me in. No bad things."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. It.. hasn't been so bad, lately. You, Dawn. Neither of you have done anything to me. I just have to stop giving my heart away so easily. I mean, look at us. I just met you, and by the time we got to your house, I already cared more about you than half the people I'm traveling with."  
  
"Because I reminded you of Dawn."  
  
"No. That's not all. I mean. It did help... But... You... cared about me. That's what did it." He sighed. "I'm a sucker for people who seem to care about me. That's what gets me in trouble."  
  
"Has Bitchy Buffy ever done something to show she cares?"  
  
He sighed. "I was hurt. Bad. She.. came back. Fixed me up. Then did it again." Chuckled. "She brought me candy, too. Trying to make me feel better." He rolled up his shirt slightly, revealing a lump on his otherwise smooth side. "See this? It's a rib that healed wrong. All of them were broken, save the bottom two on this side. I had a hole in a lung, and I know my face could not have been pretty."  
  
She frowned softly, petted around it a moment, a concerned pout on her lips. "Who hurt you?" Her tone was dangerous.  
  
"A hell god by the name of Glory. She wanted the Key, which is Dawn. I wouldn't tell her who it was. So she decided to spend the day torturing me. I never told her, though." Took a deep breath. "She's the reason we ran away. The Key had to be used at a certain time, which passed about four days ago, so now, Dawn's safe. And we just decided to continue the vacation for awhile. Since she'd already missed the last month and a half of school. She's been out since Joyce died."  
  
She was quiet, reflective, but still vibrating with the wish to kill that Glory girl. "Who's Joyce?"  
  
"Buffy and Dawn's mum."  
  
Grief swept through her for the two girls. Even if she hated Buffy... No one should lose their mother.  
  
A single tear ran down Spike's cheek. He didn't seem to notice it. "Joyce was the first person in their group to trust me. She invited me over for cocoa when Buffy wasn't around, and let me play with Dawn. She trusted me. Liked me. She had a brain tumor. The doctors removed it, and we thought she'd be fine, but she had an aneurysm, and Buffy found her dead on the couch one day." Took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh, God..."  
  
"Course, I'm talking from second hand information on this. No one told me. I didn't even get to go to the funeral because I didn't know about it." Sigh. "I found out from a newspaper that I found in a garbage can. Two days afterwards. It was all I could do to get back to my crypt that night."  
  
She hugged to his side. "Why didn't she tell you??"  
  
"Dawn needed her. Besides, she still was looking at me as a punching bag that she might occasionally need information from at the time. Probably didn't even occur to her. Or any of them, for that matter."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "No reason for you to be. It was a couple of months ago, anyway. And, right after that, the thing with the Hell Bitch and her Key started. Buffy was focused on protecting Dawn. The only family she had left. I don't blame her. Or any of them, for not thinking of me. Joyce and Dawn were the only ones who would have, and Dawn was so upset about being the Key that she didn't think of me either. And Joyce was already gone. So. It's not their faults."  
  
She gave a small frown, but did see his point. "I feel a little bad for being so mean about Buffy. But not too bad."  
  
A true chuckle, this time. "I just can't feel mad at her about anything for too long, you know? I try. Believe me. I try. But it never works. Such is the doomed destiny of a hopeless romantic."  
  
She snorted. "NOT a problem I have concerning her. I'd still take her out. Grr. Argh."  
  
He gave a small laugh. "I bet. Madison, Buffy can pick up a small car and chuck it at you with little or no problem. I've personally seen her lift up a steel beam and throw it at a demon."  
  
Grinned at him. "You think I couldn't?? Did you buy tickets?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
She curled her arm and made a very respectable muscle. "To the gun show!"  
  
He chuckled, feeling her muscle playfully. "Whoa. No wonder it hurt when you whacked me earlier. I thought you just hit a soft spot."  
  
"That's right. I'm one tough chica. I have to be to beat up Will."  
  
He laughed. "Your poor brother. Don't get me confused with him, I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of your punches."  
  
She laughed. "I'm not really big and bad. I box, though. I have no idea why I didn't try to beat you up."  
  
He vamped, and gave a play growl. "This, maybe?"  
  
She poked him in the nose.  
  
He managed to keep himself from sneezing. "Don't do that!" Chuckled. "Dawn likes to mess with me too. She's always tugging on my fangs or poking at my forehead or something."  
  
Madison grinned. "No fear, huh?"  
  
Chuckled again. "None at all. She loves me. Even when I'm like this."  
  
She smiled into his golden eyes and kissed his bumpy forehead. "Me, too."  
  
He lost it, changed back the moment she touched him, glanced away embarrassedly. "There you go again. I told you to stop making me feel better."  
  
She shrugged. "Sorry. Just kinda falls outta me."  
  
He chuckled. "So. You love me, huh? Even though we've known each other less than a month? Even though I introduced myself by trying to eat you?"  
  
She smiled. "You didn't eat me, you saved me from a butt-ugly green thing that WOULD have. AND you walked me to my door. Guys I date don't even do that. And you're really nice. So yeah."  
  
Another embarrassed look. "Why can't Buffy see what you see?"  
  
She shrugged. "Because she's got a few more suitcases of emotional baggage than I have, she's got more to lose, and she's a blind bitch?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm going to agree with you on the first two." He yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
She looked at the clock. "Ugnnnn... 2:27 AM."  
  
He yawned, then looked annoyed at himself. "I've been hanging around humans too long. I'm starting to feel like I need to sleep at night!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, the humanity!"  
  
Nod. "Exactly."  
  
Small laugh, then a yawn.  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like it's getting you, too. I'd better go back to my room. Let you get some sleep." He started to roll out from under her arm.  
  
She pouted. "You aren't gonna stay and protect me from the monsters who can come in without an invitation?"  
  
He stopped. Rolled back. "You want me to sleep here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
He grinned and snuggled back down onto the bed, putting his arm back around her. "Ok, then. Can't ignore the request of a lady."  
  
She nodded, rested her head on his shoulder again. "Where's a lady?"  
  
Squeezed her to him. "You, as if you didn't know that."  
  
Half smile. "Yeah. I'm such a lady. When I hear that I think big poofy dresses, and snobby girls."  
  
He half faked a shudder. "No. Never again, thank you."  
  
She laughed, and closed her eyes. "Talk to me till I fall asleep."  
  
"Like what? A bedtime story?"  
  
She shrugged. "Anything you want to."  
  
"Uh.. Ok. Oh! How about a song or something?"  
  
Sleepy smile. "Mm-kay."  
  
Spike thought for a moment. Need a quiet song. Ah. "Do you like the Sound Of Music?"  
  
Curled her nose. "Hate it with a passion that exceeds words."  
  
"Ok. Nevermind then. I got to think of another song."  
  
"You can just hum something if you want to." She looked up at him. "Ever heard Witchy Woman by the Eagles?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course. I have been around awhile, you know."  
  
She made a face at him. "Ok. That one."  
  
He chuckled. "Ok. Get comfortable."  
  
And she did, lamenting her choice to lay with her head at the foot of the bed. She'd get a blanket later. In the mean time, she just moved closer and closed her eyes.  
  
Spike sighed, closed his eyes, and remembered the song, began humming it quietly. Then, a surprise, he started a low, gentle purr. A friendship purr, that carried under the humming, giving it a nice reverberated quality.  
  
A few 'stanzas' into the humming, and she gave a soft sigh, and was asleep, one hand clutching softly at the material of his shirt.  
  
Spike didn't even manage to finish the song, before he too had dozed off, his cheek resting on her head, and his arm around her.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Madison stirred slowly, stretch, but she was hindered by a hand tangled in her hair. Who was tangled in her hair?? Where was- Oh. Heh. Spike. No big. She lifted her head as much as his arm would allow with his fingers in her long hair. Looked at him. His hair was as tousled as she must look, because they had both moved around some during the night. Instead of being gelled down, it looked curly, like he had been running his fingers through it. His clothes were rumpled, and she noticed with a smile that he was still making that rumbling noise in his chest. She wanted to 'awww' at him. Wondered at how Buffy could have him, and wouldn't take him. If he hadn't been, well, Spike, she would have stolen him from her. Ungrateful bitch. That's what SHOULD happen. She smiled when she realized sometime during the night, he had toed off his socks.  
  
Spike moved around a little, when he sensed that she'd moved, tried to cuddle closer again. His fingers had tightened in her hair a tiny bit. She laid back down, then said gently, "Spike? Puppy, it's morning."  
  
"..mrrrmns.."  
  
Tired grin. "Just about. C'mon."  
  
"..nuh-uh.. warm..."  
  
She started to scratch gently in his hair. "I know..."  
  
His head pressed into her hand. The rumbling got louder. She scritched a bit harder. "C'mon, Puppy... Time to wake up."  
  
"Don't wanna... Feels good here."  
  
She smiled, because it appeared that all guys were like her little brother in the morning. If the bed was warm, and people were being nice, there was no moving him.  
  
Quiet, still pressing to her hand. "I like that.."  
  
She kept up her hair-mussing scratching. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Madison checked the clock. Ugh... 9:42. Her uncle was picking her up for breakfast and shopping at 10:30. She stopped scratching to pet for a minute, then picked up the scratching again.  
  
He opened one eye, glancing up at her with a contented look on his face. "Hi."  
  
A gentle smile curved her lips. "Hey there."  
  
He yawned a little. "Can you come with us when we leave? I wanna wake up like this everyday."  
  
She smiled. "I think Mom might freak a little bit. And I wouldn't get my degree, so you'd be stuck with me forever, until you had to.. sire? sire me, to keep me young, cuz I don't wanna get creepy and wrinkly."  
  
Shook his head very slightly, not enough to throw off her rhythm. "No. It wouldn't be you. It'd be a demon in your body, and you'd be gone. I couldn't do that to you. I care about you too much."  
  
She kept her scratching up. "I know you have a demon. But, I don't think that's all there is. I know that's not all there is."  
  
"It's supposed to be." Sighed happily. "This feels so good. No one's ever done this before."  
  
"No one's ever scritched you??" She laughed. "Will and I usually get along really well, so I try to not be mean when I wake him up. It makes his Monday mornings better if I wake him up like this. Ya know, sans sleeping with him."  
  
"Nuh-uh." Another sigh, and his eyes closed for a moment, then reopened at half mast. "I knew that vampires were sensitive to gentle touches, like cats, but no one'd ever tried it on me before. Well, I knew I like having my back scratched, but that's mostly from rubbing on a convenient corner of a wall or something."  
  
She grinned. He had purred for her all night. "Lose the shirt and roll over."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on. Do it."  
  
He cocked his head, but did as he was asked, laying on his stomach across the bed. "Now what?"  
  
She started to scratch gently at his back.  
  
"Oh.." Deep sigh and his back arched against her hand. "Ooh. Ok."  
  
She grinned, sitting up to kneel, and scratched a little more vigorously from his shoulders to his waist and back again.  
  
Spike rumbled happily, and even let out a quiet moan of pleasure. "Wow.. I.. wow.." Apparently, talking was not an option at the moment.  
  
She laughed and moved one hand to start 'scritching' at his scalp at the same time.  
  
That did it. He went limp, nothing but the deep purring to even suggest that he was awake. That, and the fact that his eyes were open halfway and watching her as best he could. Deep breath. "If Buffy ever decides to try something with me, would you teach her this?"  
  
Another laugh. "Nothing sexy or big about it. Just... scritching."  
  
"I know. But it's incredible..." Deep, relaxed sigh.  
  
She laughed, then happened to glance at the clock. 10:08. Shit. She still needed to shower. "I'm sorry, Puppy. I promise to continue later, but I gotta get ready for breakfast with Uncle Josh."  
  
He made a disappointed noise. "Ok." Sat up slightly and shook his head to clear it, then yawned. "We've still got the rest of today and tonight, though. The Ohana's pulling out tomorrow, I think."  
  
She smiled, and stood. "Ok. We'll hang out later, when I get back after breakfast and shopping, with NO heathen mongrels."  
  
He chuckled and headed for the door, totally forgetting his shirt, socks and shoes. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Come knock when you get back, ok?"  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
He opened the door and stepped into the hall, stretching as the door shut behind him. Totally missing the person who had just gotten out of the elevator.  
  
As Buffy walked toward him, some girl opened the door across the hall from Spike's room. Madison grabbed his arm. "You forgot some stuff." Handed him his shirt, socks, and shoes.  
  
He grinned. "Thanks. But I could have gotten them later when I.." Trailed off as he noticed Buffy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She just smiled and bussed his cheek. "No big, Puppy. I'll call you tonight." Went back in her room to start changing from pajamas. She'd have to forgo the shower.  
  
Spike was left frozen in the hallway, and there was no way he could miss the look on Buffy's face. Mad. Very. "Buffy, mornin'. I just-"  
  
Buffy just stared at Spike, a foolish jolt of hurt hitting her system. "Shut up, Spike." She backed up half a step, her hands in the air. "Just shut up." She turned and walked back to the elevator.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Spike stared at them. Then cocked his head, turned around, and knocked on Madison's door.  
  
She opened the door, wearing her shirt for the day and her satin jamma pants. "Hey."  
  
He licked his lips. How best to voice this? Opened his mouth and said, "Madison, I think I just *really* screwed up." 


	12. Why?

Buffy stalked back into the elevator, the boy in the funny cap who pressed the buttons looking professionally blank. And it pissed her off even more. "You guys are such assholes. I swear to God. Such idiotic, dick-led, infantile, stupid... stupid... Stupids!"  
  
The boy's brows drew up in confusion and slight fear. "E-E-Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
"How many men have used YOUR elevator to go see their whores, huh?? He's such... oh my God! I KISSED his lying, miserable, STUPID, British mouth!"  
  
"M-m-m-Ju-I-uh.... I'm sorry... What are you talking about??" He was flustered. This woman was crazy and he didn't enjoy being in an enclosed space with her.  
  
She glared at him. Like it was all his fault. That pathetic shithead. HE pushed all the damn little buttons in this thing. Probably took Spike right up there to his... his... UGH! Whatever. "My... um.... well... Spike, he was in-in her room, and... he came out... and... half naked... and..."  
  
"Who... is Spike?"  
  
Who is Spike, indeed. Who WAS he to her?? Not a vampire. Not a lover... Not her... boyfriend... Her bottom lip shook a moment. "I don't KNOW," she told him plaintively.  
  
The boy began to feel bad for the lady, and then it intensified as they reached her floor.  
  
"I thought he was someone who loved me." She stepped off the elevator, defeated but still pissed beyond imagination. She stalked to Giles' door. Pounded. "GILES!"  
  
Inside his room, the Watcher jumped. "Uh, come in?"  
  
She tried the door. "Giiiiles...." She whined. "It's loooocked."  
  
He got up and unlocked and opened it. "Sorry. I thought you were going back to your own room." He sighed. "I don't even know why I paid for you to have your own room, since you seem to be staying with me."  
  
"The Ritz doesn't have a gym, does it??" She was shaking, head to foot. It wasn't all sadness, but it wasn't all anger either.  
  
Giles considered. "No. I think that the pool is all they have." Looked at her. "Buffy, is something wrong?"  
  
She began to pace. "He is such an amoral bastard."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike! He's just... a dick-led piece of shit like the rest of them! Honestly! I got to his room to see if he wanted to work out later, and he's, he's coming out of this WOMAN'S room!" Stopped to glare at Giles. After all. He was a man, too. "HALF NAKED! And then that little slut comes out and gives him his shirt, and socks and shoes, and KISSES him! 'I'll see you tonight, Puppy,'" she simpered, mocking the girl.  
  
Giles looked at her. " 'Puppy'?"  
  
"EXACTLY!! She MUST know he's not STAYING with her!! I mean... can she possibly FATHOM how many STD's he has to have?? Oh, and she was just soooo pretty. Curves everywhere. Hips and boobs like she's something special. Long flowy TOUSLED black hair, pouty lips. Whore. And SPIKE! He's no better!!! He looked like... like... like he had sex!!! His hair was all... post-sexy... and... and half naked!!!"  
  
Giles sat on the couch. "Buffy, I thought you didn't care about Spike."  
  
She made sputtering noises. "I didn't- don't! I DON'T!!!! But that poor girl. Ya know? I don't want her wondering where she got... ya know... syphilis."  
  
Giles chuckled. "First of all, vampires can not carry or transmit human diseases. And second of all, if you don't care about him, then why are you insulting the girl, and not him?"  
  
"I DID!!! He's... He's an asshole! I mean... Oh yeah.. he LOVES me, can't you tell?? That's why he goes and fu-" She broke off, chose a new word. "Screws some... some... skeazy girl he COULDN'T have met more than twelve hours ago. Piece of shit rat bastard, stupid male!"  
  
Giles sighed. "Okay, then. That still doesn't explain why it's bothering you so much."  
  
She gave him a severely unhappy pouting look that she didn't know brought out the daddy in him. "He's supposed to love me. And... and... and it was... weird for me to just... walk in on that."  
  
Giles gave a deep sigh, got up, and pulled Buffy back down onto the couch with him. "I'm sure there's some explanation. Did you ask him what happened?"  
  
Gave him an incredulous look from her spot by his side. "No. He started to talk to me, and, and I told him to shut up. And I left."  
  
Giles nodded. "Alright then. Do you plan to ignore him from now on?"  
  
She hmmmphed self-righteously. "Yes. Son of a bitch."  
  
"Ah. So. We're getting back on the road day after tomorrow, and you just plan to ignore him all the way to Washington DC? And then all the way back to Sunnydale? And then every single day for the rest of your life after that?" He was making a point.  
  
"Yes..." It was weak, and trailed off at the end, unsure.  
  
Giles nodded, and chuckled. "Well, you can try. I was thinking of asking everyone to come down to the pool later. A little group get together. I suppose we just won't invite him. Of course, Dawn will be upset..." Another point.  
  
She grumbled under her breath.  
  
Giles chuckled again, and leaned back. "Perhaps it's time for you to consider what you want."  
  
"WHAT!?" It squeaked and was extremely high.  
  
He shrugged. "By ignoring Spike, you will make Dawn extremely mad at you. Do you want that?"  
  
She no longer felt like panting like a dog. Phew... "Mmm... well, I, no, of course not. We need each other."  
  
Giles nodded, then got up. "Well. You think about what you want to do. I'm going to go take a shower." He went into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
She sat on the couch, pouting, counting the ways she'd like to maim Spike AND his little bitch. She sat, after running out of creative ways to kill them both, fidgeting uncomfortably. Giles was right. She had to figure out what she wanted. Spike. She wanted Spike. On his back, naked, under her. She knew that. How could she NOT after that kiss at the club? But.... that didn't explain the hurt. She started to chew her bottom lip. What did she want? Something. And Spike. She arched a brow helplessly at herself. Something... with Spike? A... relationship?  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Spike was pacing back and forth at the foot of Madison's bed. He'd come over just as soon as she'd gotten back from shopping with her uncle. "...and she tells me to shut up, and leaves! God. She must think that I'm... I'm.. What? I can't be cheating on her, cause we aren't even going out. So why's she so upset!?" He sighed and sank down onto the bed, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "I'm so bloody confused."  
  
She began to pet his hair. "I'm sorry, Puppy. I'm so sorry. If I'd have known that was her, I'd NEVER have-"  
  
"It's not your fault." He sighed. "I probably just completely screwed up any chance I had. Which was little or none to begin with."  
  
Madison glared. "She thinks we had sex. And she's jealous."  
  
He shook his head. "She wouldn't even let me explain. I'm an idiot. I should have told her about you a long time ago." Laid on his back and closed his eyes. "I might as well just come home with you."  
  
She laid down beside him, cuddled to his side. "If they don't start to appreciate you more, I will."  
  
He sighed. "I can't leave Dawn, though. If it weren't for her, I'd go with you and never look back."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yes, you would. You'd look back everyday, until it broke you, and eventually, you'd give up on what you'd have built at my house and run back to her."  
  
A sad chuckle. "Scary thing is, you're probably right." Sigh. "I just want... I want.. I don't know."  
  
She reached over, petting his side. "For her to love you. To be able to be in love with anyone else, to make it stop aching, or get very drunk. Which one?"  
  
"Is there an 'all of the above' answer?"  
  
She chuckled. "Sure. Just for you. I wanna pound her."  
  
He slipped an arm around her. "Don't. You don't even really know her." Chuckled. "Besides, she'd tear you apart."  
  
"I know enough to not like her. And I'd at least break her nose before she killed me."  
  
A low growl ran through Spike. "I would NOT let her kill you."  
  
She nuzzled under his chin. "I know."  
  
He sighed. "Bloody hell. Have you ever gotten the feeling that your muscles are attached to your emotions? Like, when you get upset, you get all tensed up, and it hurts a little?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh yeah... Talking to a girl who's experienced finals week." She gave him a smile. "I give a mean massage with my scritching?"  
  
Grin, half nod. "Yeah."  
  
She tugged on his shirt. "C'mon."  
  
He took off his shirt and laid across the bed. "Ya know, I think I'm getting addicted to this."  
  
She laughed and set to work on him, using the knowledge she had gained from her summer working in a body oil massage shop.  
  
Spike sighed, and turned his head to watch her. "I think I'm... a little scared. You know? What if everything I've worked for, everything I've endured for her, what if none of it matters to her anymore? I'll have to start all over with her hating me again."  
  
She smiled at him, moved her hands to start massaging his neck. "I'm telling you, the only person she hates is me. She's a jealous little bitch."  
  
He chuckled. "I want to tell you you're wrong. But I also don't want to lie to you."  
  
She grinned. "We can MAKE her jealous, if you want to. I've got no problem with it, and new clothes to show off anyway."  
  
He laughed and rolled slightly so that he could see her better. "Oh no, she'd never speak to me again, and I'd die of loneliness. After all, after tomorrow, I might never see you... again..." Trailed off, that particular fact just sinking in.  
  
Madison leaned down to hug his back for a moment, then pulled back to keep working the tension out of him. "My father calls that blarney, and my mother foolishness. Of course you will."  
  
"But after we go to DC, we're heading back to Sunnydale. California is a long way from South Dakota."  
  
She smiled at him. "That's what planes and spring break, and summers and Christmas, and your birthday are for."  
  
He chuckled. "I don't even remember when my birthday IS. And planes don't agree with vampires. No sure way to avoid sunlight."  
  
"They're ok for me."  
  
He shook his head. "Oh no, you are not coming to a Hellmouth. I don't want you getting killed. Besides.." He looked a bit embarrassed. "I live in a cemetery. You wouldn't be comfortable there."  
  
She smiled. "Do you live there?"  
  
Nodded. "Yeah. Well, unlive. In a crypt, actually."  
  
She shrugged. "You'd take care of me, and we'd have fun."  
  
He chewed his lower lip for a moment. "God. I really want you to come with us, or me go with you, or something. I'm gonna hate going back to phone calls after this."  
  
"Well, you're gonna pass through South Dakota again, yeah?"  
  
"If I have to tie myself to the wheel, yes."  
  
She ran her thumbs down his spine. "Well then, you'll see me."  
  
He shivered a little. "Gave me a chill." Grinned at her. "Yeah. Maybe I can convince the Watcher to let us stay in town for awhile."  
  
She smiled. "You can stay with us while you're there."  
  
His eyes grew wide. "With... you? And your family? In your house?"  
  
Madison thumped the back of his head gently. "No... in an alternate dimension with my evil twin, in the yard with my psycho dog, Beowulf." She then started to scritch him. "Of course with me and my family. Well, I mean... Dad doesn't live with us. It's just me, Madre, and Will, but you're welcome."  
  
He smiled and nuzzled against her. "Thanks. You think your mum'll like me?"  
  
"Of course she will. You didn't eat me." Smiled. "You're sweet, and well-mannered when you want to be. She'll love you."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let that stuff get around. How old is your brother, anyway?"  
  
Groaned. "Sixteen. Biggest pain in my ass since programming the VCR."  
  
He chuckled. "Well. I might just have to have a little man to man talk to him. Or, rather, vampire to teenager."  
  
She laughed. "Only if you do it with your... um.... grr face on."  
  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't want to scare him to death." He leaned against her. "Ya know what?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He rolled on his back and looked up at her. "I love you. Like, really close friend love, ya know?"  
  
She smiled back at him, a warmth filling it. "Thank you. I love you, too."  
  
He sighed. "I wish everyone was like you. Seems to me that in a hundred years, I've only met three people who are like you. And you're one of them."  
  
She blushed, shifted slightly. "That's silly. I'm just a normal girl. Nothing special about me."  
  
He shook his head. "You see past things. See me for who I am, instead of what I am. The only other two people I've known like that are Joyce and Dawn." Couple of hard blinks.  
  
She smiled gently, ran a thumb across one cheekbone. "It seems to me," she said thoughtfully, "That people would have to look past what a great man you are to start to see the demon. Because, when I REALLY looked at you, all I saw was the man."  
  
He bit his lip and rolled over again, sticking his face inbetween his crossed arms. "There you go again. Embarrassing me." Muffled, because it was basically spoken into the comforter.  
  
She pulled one arm loose, and crawled under it, laying by his side. "Yup. It's about to get worse."  
  
He didn't look at her. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Because I'm confessing to you."  
  
Looked at her. "Confessing what?"  
  
She tilted her head, looked at him. "I wish I could feel more than friendship for you. Wish I could fall in love with you, so I could steal you away from her, and make you happy. I really do."  
  
He blinked once, then rolled slightly and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "You do make me happy, Madison. You really do." Half chuckle. "And you can't steal something from someone who doesn't want it in the first place."  
  
She squeezed him back then patted his shoulder. "Oxygen becoming an issue, Puppy," she wheezed.  
  
He released. "Sorry. I forget how strong I am." He left one arm over her, though.  
  
She smiled at him, gave herself a few seconds to recover, and smiled at him again. "She does want you, though. I don't know how deeply, or anything, but... she does want you. And you can bet, if I took you to my bed, and she was POSITIVE of it, she'd be knocking my door down."  
  
He chuckled, then raised an eyebrow. "Technically, we can say that we've slept together." Playfully suggestive grin.  
  
She laughed. Gave him a fake-lewd grin. "And the noises you made all night..."  
  
He laughed. "Oh yeah. Purring is sooooo important to this sort of thing."  
  
"Mmm-hmm... And ya know, Twister. But I have to say. I might have to find a man who can purr."  
  
"You won't. Only vampires purr. And any other vamp would eat you in a heartbeat."  
  
She pouted. "Why? I'm not tasty."  
  
He licked his lips. Moved slowly toward her neck. "You look pretty good to me..." Evil grin.  
  
She laughed, pretended to cower. "No, please, Mr. Big Vampire, sir..."  
  
He snorted, then rolled on his back. "Yeah. Right. I wish I still was scary."  
  
She scoffed. "Hello?? You ARE!"  
  
"Nope. I'm Puppy. Remember? Puppies aren't scary."  
  
"You're Puppy to ME, because you love me. Do you WANNA scare people you love?"  
  
He shook his head. "No." Grinned up at her. "I'm a good puppy. See?" Held his arms up like paws and panted playfully.  
  
She laughed and scritched his hair. "Good, Puppy."  
  
He purred happily.  
  
Then she gave him a sincere look. "You really are terrifying when you want to be. I mean..." She did a respectable British accent. "It'll hurt a lot less if you hold still, ducks..."  
  
He chuckled and swatted at her. "Don't imitate me! That isn't true, anyway. Hurts like hell. Trust me."  
  
She laughed, batted back. "That's what you said!!! No, really?? I thought it would be a pleasant touch, leave me feeling all tingly and warm."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, that's a different kind of bite." Batted at her hands. "Quit it."  
  
Laughed again. "Pervert. You quit!"  
  
"You first!" Snapped at her hand playfully.  
  
She grabbed his hand, started gnawing on his pointer finger.  
  
"Ow!" Didn't jerk back, though. "You've got sharp teeth for a human."  
  
Grinned at him over her gnawing, ferally, went back to chewing.  
  
He laughed and pulled his hand back. "Stop it! You're slobbering all over my hand!" Grinned at her. "How'd you like it if *I* started chewing on *your* hand?"  
  
She looked at him, offended. "Ugh! I do not SLOBBER! I NIBBLE! Fine!" Shoved her hand at him. "Do a better job of nibbling! You couldn't!"  
  
He chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Looked down her pert little nose at him. "*I* am the princess of nibbling. I do *not* slobber."  
  
He laughed. "You know, in vampires, nibbling on hands like that can have two meanings. The way you were doing it, is actually sealing a friendship bond." He took her hand, stuck a finger in his mouth, chewed gently. "Ike tiss."  
  
She smiled, but wagged her other finger at his nose. "No slobbering."  
  
"Uh-uh." Kept his gentle chewing going.  
  
Reached her hand up to scratch in his hair. "What's cementing a bond? When you're done doing it."  
  
He released her finger and pushed against her hand. "It means two things. One, we'll now be able to tell when the other one is near. And two, in vampires, it means that we're now part of the same pack. But that's kind of pointless, since I don't have a pack anymore."  
  
She smiled. "Isn't a pack like a family?"  
  
Half nod, so as not to pull away from her hand. "Yeah."  
  
She smiled. "You're part of two packs."  
  
He looked up at her with one half open eye. "I don't follow."  
  
"The Ohana, Dawn's adopted you firmly into that fold. And MY family."  
  
Spike opened the other eye. "Really?"  
  
A gentle turning of the corners of her lips. "Really. You're part of my family, now."  
  
He gave a deep sigh, mixed with purring that had suddenly gotten much louder. He moved around a little and put his head on her leg. "Thank you."  
  
She ran a hand over his hair, over and over. "I hope you can meet my extended family."  
  
He nuzzled her hand. "I hope I can too." Looked up at her. "You've already met Dawn, so you know mine."  
  
"She's one hell of a kid. Ornery. Ready to kill me."  
  
He chuckled. "Runs in that family, apparently."  
  
She gave a satisfied, female smile. "I'd love to just walk up to Buffy, smile and say hello, just to see what she'd say. Before she decked me, anyhow."  
  
Snort. "You mean before she drew her fist back and I grabbed it."  
  
She gave him a surprised look. "Wow. THAT much protection from Bitchy Buffy?"  
  
Nodded. "Yeah. I love Buffy, but I don't want her to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt her. Just hang on as long as I could and tell you to run. Then duck before she decked ME."  
  
She glared. "You'll let her hit me. Because she will NOT be breaking you up anymore than she already has."  
  
He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Sorry. I'm not letting her hurt you. Besides, it can't get any worse." He actually stuck his tongue out at her for a moment. "Just cause I love you, doesn't mean that I'll do what you say. You can't make me. I do what I want. If I want Buffy to hit me, she'll hit me. Not you."  
  
Sad, pouty, lip tremble face. "Don't let her hurt you for me."  
  
He closed his eyes. She couldn't get to him if he couldn't see her. "Dawn has a saying. And I quote, 'I don't wanna, I don't hafta, you can't make me'."  
  
She laid her cheek against his, and he could feel the tiny tremors by her mouth.  
  
He twitched away from her. "No cheating. That's cheating. Besides, vampire's can't feel guilt, so it wouldn't work anyway."  
  
She was devious. "Not guilt. Just care."  
  
Quiet whimper. Bit his lip. Looked at her. "Won't matter, anyway. Cause you are not going to go say hi to her."  
  
"Why not?" She gave him her best smile. "We could be buddies."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. And I'm gonna turn into a bat and fly out that window."  
  
She gave him an excited look. "Can you guys really do that??"  
  
He chuckled. "Dracula could. But it was just gypsy stuff. Even a human could do it." Cocked his head. "I've always wanted to do the wolf, though. That might be fun."  
  
She nodded. "Please, Puppy? Let me play? I'll only kill her a couple times..."  
  
He laughed. "You mean *she'd* kill *you*. And no."  
  
Winked at him. "We can give her a double team attack."  
  
He chuckled. "Would not work. She pins me even when we spar. She'd stake me, then kill you."  
  
She snorted. Said quickly, "The hell that bitch would." Seemed a bit surprised at herself. "Ooh! Go me!"  
  
That did it, Spike just lay there, laughing hard, a tear coming from his eye. "God... Determined, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded, grinning. "Yup. Hispanic and Irish... I'm supposed to be passive?"  
  
"'Bout as much as I am." Shook his head, trying to end the sudden laughing fit. "Sorry.."  
  
She shrugged. "No big."  
  
Swallowed a couple of times. Gained control. "No. I don't know what comes over me when I'm with you. I've been laughing more these last few days than in my whole bloody life before this."  
  
Poked at him playfully. "Don't be falling in love with me."  
  
Swatted her hand away with a snort. "Quit it." Gave a dramatic sigh. "Unfortunately, my unbeating heart belongs to another. And is currently in use as her doormat."  
  
Mumbled three obsenities in English, two in Spanish, and five in Gaelic. Which set the vampire off again. She gave him a stern look. "Don't laugh at me! I was serious!"  
  
He tried to stop, honest, he did. Just couldn't. "Sorry... sorry..."  
  
Prodded him. "What was so funny??"  
  
He managed to slow down to just uncontrollable chuckling with a snort here and there. "Oh.. just you. So... bleedin' protective of me.. And I'm also.. a little surprised... that you know so many... different.. curse words..." Trailed off into laughter again. "I mean, come on... You called her a.." Repeated two of the Gaelic obscenities. "Tell me that's not funny!"  
  
Her golden skin stained a light pink. She didn't know other people knew those words. "Learned them from my Da."  
  
"I heard 'em from Angelus." He was chewing on his lip to try and curb the laughter.  
  
She laughed. "He's got a ripe mouth on him, then, doesn't he?"  
  
"You have no idea." Cocked an eyebrow at her. "And look who's talking."  
  
She held her head high. "I can talk with any man in Ireland, now, thank you so much."  
  
"And quite a few sailors, I'd wager."  
  
Grinned, batted at him. "What of it? You're just jealous because I can talk to TWO kinds of sailors."  
  
Looked up at her with a chuckle. "Oh? There's more than one kind?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I meant Hispanic and Irish."  
  
He chuckled. "Madison, I speak French, Gaelic, Spanish, Romanian, Italian, and a bit of German. English, vampiric, and several demon languages aside." Winked at her. "When you live a long time, you pick up certain things."  
  
She pouted. "Well, you just ruined my day."  
  
He grinned. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
Bit her lip, batted her eyes at him. "Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sweet grin. "Lemme play, Puppy."  
  
Swallowed. "With what, exactly?"  
  
Looked at him through her eyelashes, her green eyes just barely shining through. "Please?"  
  
Sighed. "You mean you want me to introduce you to Buffy, don't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"If you wind up in the hospital, don't blame me, then." Sat up, pulled his shirt on. "I think they all were gonna go swimming around now. I might as well introduce you to everyone."  
  
She squealed, and hopped up from the bed. "Really?"  
  
Defeated sigh. Trudged toward the door. "Yeah..."  
  
"Ooh! You have to wait! I have a new suit!"  
  
His eyes got big. "Wait a minute, you're gonna swim, too?"  
  
She started to root through one of the many bags she had brought up from her shopping excursion. Bless her Uncle Josh's soul for paying for it all. "Well, yeah."  
  
He sat in a chair near the door. "God. Slayer's gonna kill me for this. I just know it." Looked toward her. "Do you have one of those little portable vacuums in there, by any chance?"  
  
She smiled, walked next to him to buss his cheek. "I'll protect you." She walked away with a tissue wrapped package to the bathroom and called out a few minutes later, "Puppy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She stuck a hand out the door, revealing nothing else. "I need that robe on the chair by the armoire."  
  
He stood, retrieved the item, and gave it to her, dutifully not even glancing through the partially open door.  
  
She ripped it back through the door, slammed it shut and was out thirty seconds later, pulling a pair of emerald green silk thong flip flops on. They matched her eyes perfectly. She smiled at him, bundled to the throat in the hotel robe. "Aren't you swimming?"  
  
He bit his lip again. When the hell had THAT become a habit? "Uh, no. I don't think so."  
  
Gave him a direct pout. "Yes, you are. Go change."  
  
"I don't have swim trunks. I don't swim."  
  
She frowned, looked him over twice, head to toe. Picked up the phone and spoke brusquely to someone for five minutes, and hung up the phone again. "Two minutes. You will have trunks."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "What did you do?"  
  
"Housekeeping. Had them go buy a pair of mediums from the store across the road." Bit her lip nervously for a moment. "Promise me two or three things, Puppy?"  
  
"Ok... What things?"  
  
"Cater to me down there. When we're there. Kind of follow my lead, ok?"  
  
He gave her a suspicious look. "Only if you tell me what we're doing and why."  
  
She sighed. "I won't be jumping your bones in front of them in a passionate display of affection."  
  
Half chuckle. "Figured that. But tell me what you WILL do."  
  
"I'll need you directly behind me, to the side a little bit, with your far hand on my hip. And to take my robe without looking at anyone else when I hand it to you."  
  
"Now for the why."  
  
"Because I need to watch her. And because I'm asking you to."  
  
He sighed. "Okay." There was a knock at the door. "You gonna get that?"  
  
She answered the door, took the package the short brunette handed her, and handed the lady a wad of bills. "Thanks so much," she chirped, closing the door. She handed the package to Spike, ushered him to the bathroom. "Change. Oh. I might hold your hand when we first walk in, too."  
  
He sighed, and looked at the trunks. Dark blue, but not dark enough to be confused with black. Oh, Dawn'll love this. He changed, then walked out of the bathroom, feeling kind of stupid. "Swimming. Why couldn't it be weight-lifting, or something?"  
  
She smiled. "You look great. Two more things, ok?"  
  
Grudging nod. "I look like a pasty, white, dead fish."  
  
"You do not. If and when the Bitch looks at you, you cannot look down, or away, or anything. Never turn when you feel her staring at you. Only if your eyes meet, and never look away, or down first."  
  
Cocked his head at her and gave a snort. "You mean act l'm the dominate?"  
  
One sharp nod. "Because you are. And because you've got me running this campaign, and I am a dominate, too."  
  
He sighed. "Okay. But what are we trying to prove? Dawn'll know that you and I aren't.. together. She might blow it."  
  
Madison shook her head. "Dawn is smart. She usually keeps her mouth shut till she thinks she knows what's going on. She'll pick it up, and she's go with it." She grinned. "I think Dawn might even enjoy it a little bit."  
  
Spike nodded and chuckled. "You're probably right." Squared his shoulders. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
"Ehhh... one more thing."  
  
Paused, looked at her. "What?"  
  
She bit her lip. Motioned to the robe. "For this to work, body language is imperative. When I lose this... don't laugh. Don't look shocked. Look like you've seen it and you liked it, and you're comfortable with it, ok? But especially don't laugh."  
  
He cocked his head at her, truly puzzled. "Why would I laugh? You're beautiful, Madison."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. Gorgeous. Remember that when Buffy's watching you watch me. And I will, too. I'll try to be beautiful for this to work."  
  
He smiled at her. "You won't have to try." Opened the door for her. "After you."  
  
She smiled, lifted her head like a queen and strolled confidently down the hall.  
  
He trotted after her, reminding himself that this would only be an act. Madison must have something in mind that could help him with his Buffy problem, and he would go with it. They got in the elevator.  
  
========================================================================== ==============  
  
Buffy and Dawn were already in the pool, and after finally coaxing a reluctant Giles into the water, were splashing him.  
  
After a moment, Giles had enough, and began splashing back at them. After all, this was a vacation, they were supposed to have fun.  
  
Xander and Anya were lounging in pool chairs, watching the others... and occasionally making out. And Willow and Tara were sitting on the side of the pool, far from the splash fight, with their legs in the water, laughing when Buffy and Dawn managed to push Giles underwater. But all activity stilled when the new couple walked into the humid room.  
  
Their hands tangled together, before they were all the way in, Madison whispered, "Let me lead in the room, kind of use our hands to gently move me forward. Understand?"  
  
He gave an almost imperceptible nod, and his actions showed just how much he did understand.  
  
She gave an almost smile as he gracefully edged her forward, following at an arm's length, hands still together. She slowly let go of his hand as she passed an empty lounging chair, but he was still in line with it. Carelessly untied the sash, let the robe fall off her shoulders, then swept it to one side, the hand Spike had been holding. It was the movement of a woman who knew, unerringly, that she would be attended.  
  
As if it was a movement that he was totally accustomed to, Spike slid the robe off her arm and laid it on the chair. He kept his eyes focused on her, even though he could feel everyone's shocked gazes on him.  
  
Buffy gaped, THAT was the woman. THAT WAS THE WOMAN!!!!! A violence rose in her, as she stared at her. AND SPIKE JUST... SERVED HER!  
  
Dawn looked at them confusedly, and then her brow cleared. Well then. Buffy was gonna shit bricks. And didn't it serve her right? And, man! Madison looked great. And Madison exuded the attitude of someone who ALSO thought they looked great. The bikini was emerald green, the same color of the flip flops and her eyes. The suit was silk, and there were gold threads woven through it. It showed off all her curves to perfection, the bottom riding low on her hips, and her skin, a milky gold not from the sun, but her incredible heritage. Everything blended perfectly, including her jet black hair curling gently, but seductively down her back, and her lips and eyes shone with the lightest sheen of bronze. She was a goddess. She brought one shoulder forward, not even a centimeter forward, a silent beckon for Spike to touch her. As she felt him walking behind her, she scanned everyone's faces in the pool. With the cool detachment of royalty to peasants.  
  
Spike's hands rested on her shoulders, then slid down and back up to her shoulders again. The vampire was looking at her as if she was a goddess and he was her willing worshiper, ready and able to provide for her every need. He then ducked his head behind her neck slightly. To onlookers, it appeared as if he was kissing her neck. In reality, he had needed a second to chew his lip. All the staring was making him nervous.  
  
She rolled her back, the movement un-noticeable except to move his hand to her hip. There. Better.  
  
Buffy's eyes were riveted on Spike.  
  
He felt her staring at him. Felt the jealousy coming off her in waves, and it gave him new strength. He moved to Madison's neck again, and didn't fake the kiss that he planted there. She cocked her hips to the side, serving to slide his hand across her front more. Spike allowed his hand to slide around to her stomach, gently stroking the skin he found there. Planted another kiss on her neck, dutifully resisting the urge to look up and sneer at Buffy.  
  
She spared him a touch, his goddess, one delicate golden hand to the back of his neck, seemingly holding him to her, but really giving him a reassuring scritch. She seemed to be complete with her appraisal of the people in the pool. Lifted one eyebrow in barely-there interest. "That's them?" All breezily casual.  
  
Spike raised his head and gave the pool a quick glance, fighting back a grin when he saw that Giles' mouth was hanging open slightly. Dismissive. "Yeah. Them."  
  
"Mmm..." Disinterest. Bent slowly, Spike still at her back to slip off her shoes. Stayed that way a moment. She regained her posture just as slowly, holding the delicate flip flops, then without looking back, handed them out, as she had with her robe.  
  
Just as gracefully as before, attending to his mistress, the vampire took them and set them on the chair near the robe. He leaned close, made it look like he was nibbling her ear. "What do we do now?"  
  
She turned her head to *almost* nuzzle at his lips. "Follow me, don't touch me again until I've stopped walking. I want this graceful." She started towards the four foot mark. No stairs. Her hips swayed gently with every movement. She finally stopped a foot or so from the ledge.  
  
He came up behind her and did as she had told him, resting a hand on her shoulder, and running the other one down her side and around to her stomach.  
  
She placed her hand over his a moment, caressed his, then let it drop.  
  
Buffy's eyes flared. Damned whore.  
  
Madison's eyes swept everyone again, and she said indolently, "Who are they?"  
  
He waved a hand, pointing at each one in turn. "Giles, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara." Pretended to count off on his hand. "Oh. And Buffy."  
  
A small smirking grin took her full lips. "Buffy?" She said, inclining her head to the blonde.  
  
Buffy tried to stand as tall, and look as graceful as possible for being engaged in a splash fight when her highness had walked in. Tried for an elegant nod.  
  
Madison swept a hand down Spike's cheek, moving his head gently to be beside hers. Gave an amused laugh as her eyes raked Buffy over. "You didn't tell me she was so... small..."  
  
"Play your hand around my bikini top," she murmured, her lips almost not moving with the words.  
  
He did as she asked. "Yeah.. Well.. never came up, luv."  
  
She shrugged one shoulder elegantly, dismissively. "Mm..."  
  
Buffy was almost shaking in anger. Small??? SMALL would be the kinds of BITS they would be finding that bitch's BODY in for WEEKS!  
  
Dawn was truly depressed that she couldn't applaud.  
  
Madison gave Spike a frank look. "I want to swim."  
  
Under different circumstances, Spike might have grinned, then picked her up and tossed her into the pool. But now... "Can I get you anything, pet?"  
  
She looked around. "A few towels, Puppy."  
  
He grinned, but managed to change it into a quick look of desire. And walked off to do as she asked.  
  
Buffy was stopped from moving forward by Giles weighing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
As Spike walked past Madison, she ran a hand over his back, her fingers trailed off as he kept walking to get the towels.  
  
In the towel room, he had to pause and breathe for a moment. This was taking a lot out of him. It wasn't easy to act like he liked Madison THAT way. It just didn't come naturally. He shook his head a couple of times, reminding himself that there was a point to this, and grabbed two towels, then headed back out into the pool area. Time to test the dominance thing. He deliberately locked eyes with Buffy, making sure that he only projected a, 'sorry, you missed the boat' expression.  
  
Buffy's eyes were on his, confusion and TONS of pissy female written there.  
  
Oh, he wanted to gloat. Wanted it soooooo badly. But no. Be a good puppy. Play the game. Continued to stare at her. She would look away first, or his eyes would dry out. One or the other.  
  
She shifted suddenly, her eyes jerking to a different side of the room.  
  
YES!! He shot Madison an excited, 'Did you see THAT!?' look that no one but her and Dawn caught. Since everyone had a clear view of her, she only allowed a slow smile to take her face, that the others interpreted as her admiring what was hers. The satisfaction was visible to everyone, but only Spike understood fully what it was REALLY for.  
  
He placed the towels on the chair with Madison's robe and flip-flops, then he sat on the side of the pool, dangling his legs in the water.  
  
"Puppy, I want to swim."  
  
He dropped down into the water, doing his best not to flinch at the temperature difference, and turned around, offering her a hand.  
  
She took one of them, gliding into the water as smoothly as possible. She thanked God that there was no embarrassing splash.  
  
Buffy watched her, mentally agape. What the HELL was going on??? It was like.... like he was... She didn't even know what. But it nauseated her.  
  
Madison gave him a small smile, and ducked to be totally submerged in the water, came back up, her hair already slicked back, but tendrils were getting ready to fall in her face. She hoped she didn't look ridiculous. Gave Spike a hidden apprehensive look.  
  
He smiled at her, and brought one hand up to run through her soaked hair, stroking it out of her face. He leaned forward, resting their foreheads together, knowing that Buffy would recognize the vampiric gesture as one of deep affection. He pulled back, running his fingers through her hair again. "Beautiful..", he whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
Buffy was gritting her teeth. What the hell was he doing?? Did she even KNOW he was a vampire?? Would ash dirty the pool ever so much?? I mean, really... in the big scheme of things. And THEN, she saw what that *girl* did.  
  
Lifted Spike's hand out of the water, bit gently at the tip of it. Their friendship bond. With, of course, for the Scoobies' benefit, a smoky edge. Being like this with Spike was a little disconcerting, and not right. But everyone else in the dead-silent room was buying it, and she believed that any minute now, Buffy was going to explode all over the walls.  
  
Spike returned the gesture, the motion and ritual relaxing him slightly. He purred for her, hoping that Buffy didn't know enough about vampires to be able to tell a friendship purr from a love purr. Then he got an idea. If he was gauging Buffy's emotional state correctly, he knew what would push the final button. He stopped his nibbling on Madison's finger. Said, truthfully, just changed the context a little. "I love you."  
  
She just gave him a slightly less 'Ice-Queen' smile. "Love you, too," she murmured, knowing her voice would carry across the water.  
  
His words struck Buffy. Hard. In the chest. No. He didn't love THAT. He was.... he was supposed to love HER. He hadn't even introduced her to them yet, and he was making these kinds of declarations in front of every member of the Scooby crew.  
  
Spike felt the daggers that Buffy was glaring into his back, and emotionally flinched. God, this hurt. Looked at Madison for support, knowing that he wanted to just run over to Buffy and tell her what was really going on.  
  
She put one hand on his cheek, keeping her eyes trained on his. Her thumb moved over his cheek a moment, hoped he would realize that she felt for him, but THIS was the way they had chosen, and THIS was the way they would go.  
  
An almost imperceptible nod at the unspoken agreement. He would hold out as long as he could. Licked his lips.  
  
Xander, meanwhile, got up and walked over. "So, Spike... Finally gave up on Buffy, huh?"  
  
The vampire looked up, fire in his eyes for an instant, then it was gone. Shrugged. "Yeah." Looked at Madison, adoration in his eyes, not entirely faked. "It's much better to have someone who loves you back." Took a deep breath. "Madison, this is Xander. Xander, Madison."  
  
Madison looked Xander up and down slowly. One arch of her eyebrow showed his lack of worthiness in her eyes. Returned her gaze to Spike. "What does he do?"  
  
The vampire pretended not to remember. "Uh.. Oh. He works construction. That's his fiance', Anya, over there. She runs the magic shop I told you about, with Giles' help."  
  
Her eyes swept over Anya to rest on the older gentleman, with a hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. Cocked her head to the side. "You didn't mention him dating," slight sniff, "her."  
  
Giles' hand left Buffy's shoulder very quickly, and Buffy slid to the side a bit.  
  
Spike repressed a growl at THAT memory. "He's not. He's like her... dad or something? I dunno. I don't really pay attention to them anymore." Cupped her cheek. "I've been.. busy lately."  
  
She gave a small smile, turned her head into his hand. "Pleasantly, I hope?"  
  
Raised eyebrow. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that, luv."  
  
She smiled again, saying absently as she looked at the others, "Yes... most delightful mornings..." Her eyes seemed to light on Dawn. "You're Dawn?" She was the only person Madison had directly addressed. She knew everyone caught the significance of that.  
  
Dawn nodded, a bit wary. "Yup! That's me!"  
  
Spike grinned. "Come on over, Bit. Someone'd like to meet you."  
  
Dawn made her way slowly over, feeling Buffy's eyes shooting imaginary executionary bullets in her back. Finally, she was beside Spike, but slightly behind him.  
  
Spike sighed almost imperceptibly. This was getting hard. And painful. Now they'd gotten Buffy mad at Dawn. "Bit, this is Madison. Madison, this is Dawn. She's my best friend."  
  
Buffy was poised. One harsh word to her sister, and this whore went down like staked vamp.  
  
But Madison gave Dawn her sweetest smile yet. "Hello, Dawn." Turned her eyes to Spike. "I thought you were exaggerating how beautiful she was."  
  
Spike smiled. "Would I lie to you, pet?"  
  
"I should hope not." She winked at Dawn. "Now it seems he didn't give you nearly enough credit."  
  
Dawn flushed, and ducked her head, knowing her role, playing it. Heck, even slightly enjoying it. She reached over, her hand touching Spike's underwater, squeezed their fingers together.  
  
Spike relaxed a little at Dawn's touch, shot her a grateful look that everyone but her and Madison missed. Then turned back to Madison. "Oh, and over there are Willow and Tara. They're the Wiccas I was tellin' you 'bout."  
  
She seemed to recall him saying they were pretty nice and well-meaning most of the time. Gave a small smile. Half wave.  
  
Willow didn't even look at her, she was focused on that look on Buffy's face, and wondering if she would have to throw a protective field around Madison to keep Buffy from killing her in about two more minutes of this. Tara returned the wave shyly.  
  
Madison turned and leaned her back against Spike's chest, as though she had every right to. "So, Dawn, how old are you?"  
  
"Um... fifteen."  
  
Madison gave her a disbelieving glance. "Well. *I* wouldn't have carded you for cigarettes, that's for sure."  
  
Dawn gave a pleased grin. "Thanks."  
  
Spike cleared his throat. A 'you're pushing it', a-hem.  
  
She gave a small laugh, removing herself from Spike's chest to smile at both him and Dawn. "It seems that Spike doesn't want me telling you that you can smoke." She frowned. "And you can't. You'll get crow's feet by the time you're twenty-five."  
  
Satisfied nod from the vampire. "Listen to Madison, Bit. She knows stuff."  
  
Buffy added sarcastically, "Because she's... what? Eighteen?"  
  
Spike looked at her. "Twenty, Slayer. And no one asked you." HE was shocked at the venom in his tone.  
  
Madison turned a cool stare on the graceless slayer. "Age isn't a hindrance in anything I do. But Spike tells me there's some sort of... age limit on your occupation? I'm not really sure though... it kind of bored me."  
  
Spike was very glad that his expression wasn't visible to anyone but Madison and Dawn, because he winced.  
  
Buffy just stared at this... impudent girl. "You sure can pick 'em, Spike."  
  
He closed his eyes in a long blink, composing himself. Opened them. Looked at Buffy for an instant, then turned a look of pure love to Madison. "Yeah... I know..." He knew he didn't sound as shaky as he felt, but he gave Madison a look that said he was reaching the end of his rope.  
  
Madison addressed Buffy, venom undertones lacing her words, "Yes, he's begun to love women who see *all* that he is, and love him for every piece of it." Slowly wound her eyes over the slayer in disgust. "I think it's a vast improvement."  
  
Spike blinked. Uh oh. Something told him that the launch button had just been hit. "Uh.. Madison..."  
  
She lifted her hand. "No, Puppy." Her compassion, care, and love for him rang in her voice, in those two words.  
  
He bit his lip, but didn't say anything more.  
  
Buffy's eyes glittered. "Would you like to discuss this somewhere else?"  
  
Her voice was low, threatening. "Oh, absolutely."  
  
Madison pulled herself out of the pool with grace and ease, not even stopping to see if Buffy was following. But she was. Had anyone NOT been intently focused on the tension, it would have made a pretty picture. They slammed into the towel room, the door closing behind them firmly.  
  
The door closing snapped Spike out of the scared daze he was in. He began splashing toward the stairs. "Bloody hell! She's gonna kill her!"  
  
Dawn started trailing him. "Who's gonna kill who??"  
  
He got out of the pool and jogged toward the towel room. "I don't KNOW yet!"  
  
========================================================================== ===============  
  
The women faced off. Madison started. "What the HELL is wrong with you??? Honestly! What the HELL is wrong with you?? HE LOVES YOU! And you- you've got him convinced he's BENEATH you! Did you know he DREAMS about *you*, Buffy?" She spat at the blonde. "Has nightmares about clawing his way out of a grave, and FAILING YOU! What is wrong with you?? He's good, and decent, and KIND, and he'd DIE for you, you STUPID BITCH!"  
  
Buffy broke into her tirade. "Who the HELL are you?? Please. Calling him 'Puppy' like he's your damned dog!"  
  
Madison's voice dropped, and there was violent intent in it. "You treat him like a dog, *I* treat him like a man."  
  
Buffy glared at Madison. "One night with him isn't going to change your life."  
  
The emerald-clad girl nodded in agreement. "Maybe it shouldn't have. But it did. And it changed his life, too. It's too bad I can't say the same for you." She made a disgusted noise. "Do you even know?? Do you know he LOVES to be scritched? Do you even CARE? Do you know that he almost cries when Dawn hurts herself? That he has two great fears?? Being alone, and failing you? Failing *you.* Being beneath *you.*" She gave the Slayer a searing, scathing, disgusted look. "Quite frankly, *Buffy*," her lip curled with the name, "I've never been more convinced that HE'S too good for you to lick his shoes." She scoffed. "Beneath YOU? Wrong way, sweetheart. YOU'RE beneath HIM."  
  
The door slammed open, revealing a seemingly pissed and dripping vampire. "Madison. Stop."  
  
She tossed him a heated look. "Why? To spare her? Because I might have made her pull her head out of her ass long enough to see what she could HAVE but will NEVER deserve? Because she's *kind* to you? Why, Puppy?" Her eyes pleaded with him. She truly didn't understand.  
  
Buffy stepped forward. "You-"  
  
"Because words are more painful than blows, Madison." He grabbed her arm gently. "Come with me, please." Glanced at Buffy, his eyes full of unspoken apology, and pulled Madison from the room.  
  
She tossed a glare at Buffy, a vow in her eyes that she would finish what she had started. But Spike had said please. So she followed him.  
  
Spike gently pulled Madison over by the water heater, unaware that they were being followed. "Madison. You shouldn't have done that. I don't need you defending me."  
  
Her eyes were flooding. "Yes, you do! Someone needs to, Puppy. I can't let her abuse you like that."  
  
Buffy watched them silently. Along with the Ice Queen act, the sensual actions, touches, glances, had been dropped as well. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
Spike sighed, blinking back a couple of tears of his own. "Madison, first I want to thank you. I've never had a friend who'd stand up for me like that. Buffy could have hurt you. And as for her abusing me, she's not. She's just being who she is. And I love her, and it hurts me when someone yells at her like that."  
  
She hugged him, her tears loosed now, tucked her head against his chest. "I'd rather her beat me, than talk to you horribly. A-and, I don't want that to be who she is." She looked up at him, arms still around his waist, nothing sexual, only giving and wanting comfort. "I want her to pet you, and scritch you, and love you." Her bottom lip shook violently. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I never mean to hurt you."  
  
He bit his lip, trying to keep from allowing her tears to trigger his. "It's okay, Madison. It's okay. I'm fine. I just.. I love Buffy. Please don't talk to her like that again, okay?"  
  
She looked up at him, almost petulantly. "Why? I mean... how- how can you love her??"  
  
Buffy's head tilted in the other direction, her lip between her teeth, suddenly anxious. Why did he love her? How did he love her?  
  
Two tears escaped Spike's control, and he didn't seem to notice. "It's simple, really. When I love someone, it's forever. I never stop loving anyone. I can't. I love unconditionally, and it's not always a good thing. I get hurt, and I break, but I recover. It's a gift. And a curse. I've always been like this. To me, love means forever." Deep sigh. "That's why things from so long ago still affect me, Madison. That's why I hate the words 'beneath me' so much. That's why it hurts me to see a porcelain doll. And that's why, no matter what Buffy does to me, I'll never stop loving her."  
  
Madison's eyes gained wisdom with every word he spoke. Became a little less young, a little more wise. Then they slid shut. She opened them again, to look into his. Stood on her toes, carefully kissed each cheek, then pulled him to down rest her forehead on his. "I stand by everything I say. But I hope she doesn't break your heart anymore. I hope she heals you." Small shaky smile. "I hope she makes you happy. I hope you smile more." She turned to walk away, because it hurt too much to try to not cry.  
  
Spike sniffled, and darted forward with vamp speed to hug her from behind, allowing his tears to fall into her already wet hair. "I hope so, too."  
  
She let out one sob. Lifted one hand to his hair, a small pet. "I love you, Puppy."  
  
"I love you too, Madison." He held her close, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy wiped violently at her eyes. No tears falling... but it was close. Oh, God. She hurt. She had hurt him. She had hurt herself. Had hurt them. And that girl had faced off with her. Because she... loved Spike. But... she wasn't in love with him. She cared so much, but not because she wanted Spike for herself, because she wanted happiness for Spike. They had been played like fiddles by extremely skilled musicians. She knew now. That she wanted something. Something with Spike. She just had to figure out how to do it. 


	13. Only Buffy

Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: Ok people, can you tell me if you like the poem? It's just something I came up with quickly, but like all my Spike poems, it means quite a lot to me. So, thanks.  
  
========================================================================== =================  
  
Buffy watched silently as Madison turned to Spike, dislodging him from her back, looked up at him with an apologetic face, tears still on her cheeks. "Sorry, Puppy. I hate crying."  
  
Spike sniffed. "*You* hate crying? How do you think I feel?" Wiped violently at his eyes. "Bleedin' embarrassing."  
  
She grinned, her tears still running, and wiped at his cheeks, pushing his hands away so she could do it gently.  
  
He nuzzled her hand quickly. Gave a shaky grin. "What do you say we go back out there and reintroduce you? The real you, this time."  
  
She pouted. "I don't like Xander." Rubbed at her eyes harshly.  
  
He chuckled. "Me neither. But he's one of Buffy's two best friends, so I put up with him." Gently brought a hand up and wiped her cheeks as she had his.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I don't have to apologize do I?"  
  
He grinned and shook his head. "We'll just tell them that we were playin' a joke. Dawn'll back us up."  
  
"I meant to Bi-" Stopped. "Buffy. To," it took her a minute to only THINK the word and not say it, 'bitchy', "Buffy."  
  
He tried not to chuckle. "No. I think... I think you might have actually gotten through to her. At least a little. She looked kind of upset, but I'll apologize to her for you later."  
  
She snorted. "You absolutely will not do anything of the sort. Because you'd be *lying*. And if I wanted to apologize, I'd do it to her face, not through you."  
  
Buffy gave a small smirk. Good. She was glad Madison wasn't sorry. Because neither was she.  
  
Spike sighed. "Okay... I just hope she isn't *too* mad at me for this." He gave Madison a playful shove. "It was *your* idea, after all."  
  
She grinned, shoved him back. "And did it fail? Noooo."  
  
He laughed. "Okay, okay. You're right." Laughed a little harder. "Did you.. did you see the look on the Watcher's face?"  
  
Buffy took in the sound. It was rich, and deep, and... happy. Not a noise she had ever heard from him.  
  
Madison covered her face with her hands. "I was so embarrassed. I looked ridiculous, didn't I?"  
  
He gave her a quick hug. "No. You're beautiful. If you'd been ridiculous, there would have been laughter, not amazed stares."  
  
She smiled wryly. "I felt like... a cow or something. Your girls are so tiny and beautiful. Buffy... Well, I wasn't expecting someone that pretty. She's kind of... vibrant, ya know?"  
  
Buffy tucked her hair behind her ear and listened for Spike's response.  
  
Deep, longing sigh. "Yeah. I know." Shook his head. "You know, I actually loved her for at least two years, before I figured it out. Probably from the moment I saw her. She's just.. so amazing.. I don't even have words for it."  
  
Madison grinned. "Well, she's certainly not ordinary. She *got* in my face, right back. It impressed me."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. You should see her when she's really intent on killing someone. Like me. I used to see that all the time."  
  
"Well, like you weren't trying to snap her neck or anything??" Wagged a finger at him playfully. "Did you tell her it wouldn't hurt if she stopped moving, too?"  
  
He laughed again. "No. I *wanted* it to hurt her!"  
  
"Well, then! I can't blame her for kicking your ass then."  
  
Buffy nodded her agreement.  
  
He snorted and pounced at her. "She did *not* kick my ass!" Play growled. "In fact, we usually wound up in a stalemate."  
  
She laughed and growled at him. "Go you! Tough guy, huh?"  
  
Growled back, walking around her in a slow circle. "You know it. Come here!" Pounced at her again.  
  
She laughed and squealed, but slipped on the damp floor. As she went down, she smacked her head on the water heater, and pouted at Spike, holding her head.  
  
He moved quickly over to her and squatted down in front of her, gently touching her head. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."  
  
She gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'll be fine... Could I be more clutzy?" Winced, slid her hand across her temple. "Oooh... bit of red there." She pushed her hair aside. "Small cut, yeah?"  
  
He picked up a towel that was on the ground and rested it gently against the small wound. "Really small. Barely bleeding at all."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I guessed as much. I wouldn't even get lucky enough to make it dire. Just embarrassing." Batted his hands away. "Stop... hovering. I'm fine."  
  
Buffy grinned. Madison was really charming. Telling Spike what to do like he was going to listen. And it WAS really cute how he was hovering over her.  
  
Spike bit his lip. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
Gave an exasperated sigh. "Puppy. Are you trying to say that I look bad?"  
  
His eyes grew wide. "No! You look great.. I just.. you scared me." He moved the towel to check. "I don't like it when someone I care about gets hurt."  
  
She smiled at him. "Will I live, Doctor??"  
  
He grinned and chuckled. "I'm far from bein' a doctor. But, I do know a lot about blood and wounds, so, in my opinion, yes. You will."  
  
Pressed a hand to her heart. "Thank heaven." Smiled. "So... Are you ready to go out and play nice?"  
  
He gave a half pout. "No. But I will if you will."  
  
She pouted, too. "We can beg off for my 'head wound' and go get icecream."  
  
He chuckled. "Dawn'll want to come with us."  
  
She shrugged. "Dawn can come, then."  
  
He grinned. "Nah. This is our last day together. I want to hog you."  
  
Madison grinned. "Sorry. Just a snack."  
  
Buffy made a confused face. What the hell was this girl on? Maybe they DID need to check her head out again...  
  
Spike chuckled. "Yeah.. I know. I'm the one who told *you* that, you know. Seems you have yourself a pet vampire out of the deal, though."  
  
She grinned at him. "Nah... But I got a really good vampire friend out of it."  
  
He smiled at her. "And I got a great human friend in return." He lifted her to her feet and put a arm around her shoulders.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder. "Should I act faint, or are we toughing it out?"  
  
"S'up to you. You're the injured party, here. I've just got a healed lump on my side."  
  
"Do YOU wanna stay?"  
  
He gave a half nod. "Kinda. I want everyone to know how great you are. I want to show you off." Gave her a grin. "And I have my own motives..." He whispered something to her.  
  
She grinned. "I feel so much better now. And when I come visit you? The Ice Queen routine would SOOO get old."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm glad that we're gonna see each other again. I'm really gonna miss you after tomorrow. I don't even know when we'll be going back through South Dakota."  
  
She gave him a sideways hug. "Just call me whenever you wanna talk, I'll do the same, and let me know when you'll be through. My schedule will be clear for you."  
  
He returned the hug. "Yeah, but I'm gonna miss this. Actually being together, and being able to see you and touch you is a lot different from phone calls." Gave a quick grin. "And I am sooo going to miss your scritching."  
  
She gave him a smiling eye-roll. "We've got a minute. Come here."  
  
He grinned. "Right here?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. Maybe she had been wrong about the non-sexualness of it. Almost positive she was wrong when Madison answered him, "Right here," with a sly grin, and finger crook.  
  
Spike grinned. "Want me to lay down on that chair thing?"  
  
Buffy's mouth moved, but no words came out. Oh, my GOD! That was... was sick. Was worse than Xander and Anya, and... ughhhhh...  
  
Madison cast a look around. "Anywhere's fine for me. You have to like it."  
  
He stretched out on his stomach on the lawn chair thing. "Oh, I'm fine here."  
  
Buffy tilted her head. Sex kitten she was not, but she was SURE that unless Madison was hiding something in that bikini, she had no idea what was going on.  
  
Madison stood by his head, ran her fingers through his wet hair, then set to scritching. The response was instantaneous, the vampire purred loudly and nuzzled against her hand, his eyes closing. Madison gave a huge grin, and kept scritching, moving her hands over his scalp.  
  
Buffy was watching intently. So THAT'S what she had been talking about. Scritching. Hm. She decided to try to work it into the plan.  
  
Spike had a really goofy grin on his face, and his eyes were totally closed as his pushed his head into her hands, purring loudly.  
  
She laughed. "You and Will are the biggest spoiled brats I've ever met."  
  
He chuckled, not even opening his eyes. "Yeah. But it takes talent. It's not easy to be this spoiled."  
  
"Oh I know... You must work sooooo hard at it."  
  
Very small, limited movement nod.  
  
She laughed, scritched vigorously for a few seconds, then slowed greatly.  
  
Spike sighed and opened one eye to look at her. "I really am a puppy, aren't I?"  
  
She smiled, kissed his forehead. "MY puppy."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm your puppy, Dawn's almost big brother, and Buffy's doormat."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip. Way with the harsh.  
  
He glanced up at her. "I do. I don't mind, really. I accept the way things are, even if I want them to change. I've done everything I can. It's a predator's way to accept things that can not be changed."  
  
She snorted. "Well it's MY way to kick some bitch's ass until it DOES."  
  
Sigh. "Must we go through this again? Buffy is who she is. She can't change that, and neither can you, anymore than you could change the fact that I need blood to live." Rolled over slightly and reached a hand to cup her cheek gently. "Besides, I don't want her to hurt you."  
  
Buffy and Madison bit their lips at the same time. Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to hear all this, but WAS sure that she NEEDED to.  
  
"I'd let her, if it would change anything, in the smallest degree for you."  
  
Spike gave a small smile. "In the last few weeks, things have already changed a lot, Madison. It just takes time. As much as I long for Buffy to tell me that she loves me and mean it, I also don't want to push her at all. I have time. I have plenty of time." Gave a half chuckle. "And the unfortunate tendency to allow my heart to dictate my life. Bloody hopeless romantic. That's me."  
  
"Well, I'm a mean person, so it's not a problem for me. I want a boy like you. But, ya know.. with, heat and chemistry and stuff."  
  
He chuckled. "And without fangs, I'm guessing."  
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, not really. I mean, we're ok, and you have fangs."  
  
"Madison, do I really have to remind you that any other vampire would just as soon eat you as look at you? Or worse?"  
  
She made a face. "I found you. I could find another one."  
  
He shook his head. "There aren't any others like me, Madison. Cept maybe my poof of a grandsire, and that's totally different." Took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something? Something that no human knows about me. And only one other vampire."  
  
She nodded, and began to pet his hair.  
  
Buffy felt very skeazy, but listened intently.  
  
He sighed again. "I'm... defective. A mutation. A vampire that kept most of his human traits and had to be taught to ignore them." Closed his eyes and pushed against her hand. "I didn't want to kill, didn't want to hunt. I was scared, and felt trapped, and didn't know what this thing was inside of me that made me do what I did. It took a long time for me to learn to hide it, and I did only because I knew that Angelus and Dru would stake me if they knew how I really felt. Remember the test? Kinda evil? I lied on some of the questions. If I'd answered truthfully, it would have come out not evil at all or something." Snort. "Personally, I was hoping for a better score than I got, anyway."  
  
Buffy had way too much to think about now. It weighed heavily on her heart and her head.  
  
Madison kept petting him with one hand, but knelt to wrap one arm around his shoulders from behind. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're... defective, or whatever you think you are. I think everyone should be like you, human or not."  
  
He looked away. "Damnit woman. I told you to stop embarrassing me." A hidden grin in his voice, though.  
  
She pressed her cheek to his, grinning. "Sorry. Just doing my job."  
  
Chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me another one."  
  
"Those shorts are purple..."  
  
"What!"  
  
She laughed. "I'm just kidding, Puppy. But the look on your face..." She laughed harder.  
  
He 'grr'ed at her. "You're pushing it, Madison.."  
  
Blinked innocently at him. "You would never hurt me."  
  
Growled playfully again. "I don't have to hurt you..."  
  
She released him and backed away. "No."  
  
Stood up slowly, still growling. Pounced at her again.  
  
She darted left then right.  
  
He slipped on the floor and did a perfect imitation of what she'd done earlier. *Clang!* "Ow!"  
  
Madison's eyes went wide and she was kneeling at his side in a second. "Oh! Puppy! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy wanted to push her aside, and check him over, as she had twice before already.  
  
He shook his head and blinked. "I'll be fine.. as soon as all these stars leave. And the little birdies flying around my head."  
  
She laughed at his joke, but focused intently as she searched his head for a bump or cut.  
  
Found bump. "Ouch."  
  
She pouted her lips as she tilted his head to look at it.  
  
He tried to pull back. "I'm fine, Madison. Really."  
  
Tightened her hands in his hair. "Shh. Stop moving."  
  
He obeyed and held still. "But I'm fine. It's just a bu- Ow! Watch it."  
  
She whimpered. "I'm sorry! I just... Oooh.. it's not too big, but it looks like it hurts. There's a little cut on it."  
  
He sighed. "It does hurt, but it'll stop, soon. Vampires heal fast." Gestured toward the lump on his side. "See? Even broken bones are okay in a couple of days. I bet it's already closed."  
  
She checked again. "Sweet! That is so cool."  
  
He chuckled. "Let's go talk to the others, before one of us winds up in a hospital." Got up slowly, and put a hand on his lower back. "Ooh. Damn. Pulled muscle, too. That'll go fast, though."  
  
She gave him a look. "Trust me?"  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Yeah. Of course. Why?"  
  
"Lemme see it. And promise not to bite me when it hurts."  
  
He turned slightly. "Okay. I wouldn't bite you anyway."  
  
She followed his hands to the spot, then bit her lip. Pushed in on both sides with her thumbs, pushing in, hard, then out, just the same.  
  
He gritted his teeth and winced.  
  
She covered it with her palm, spoke quietly under her breath, then began to rub it softly.  
  
He purred quietly and turned his head to look at her. "Thanks."  
  
Big smile, hoped he hadn't heard her words. "Of course."  
  
"What'd you say? Just a moment ago?"  
  
Smiled. "Just hoping that my magic hands would help."  
  
But Buffy had seen a white glow from her palm, and frowned intensely.  
  
He gave a grin. "Okay, then. Let's go say hello to everyone, then go back upstairs. I think I need to lie down before I hurt something else."  
  
Buffy walked away quickly, hitting the pool just before they rounded the corner.  
  
Spike and Madison came around the corner, and the whole group could see the differences in their actions. Spike had his arm looped gently over Madison's shoulders, but there was no suggestion in the motion. None of the sexual energy that had been there before. He cleared his throat. "Everyone, I'd like to tell you that you've all just been had." He chuckled, and gently shoved Madison forward. "This is my friend, Madison. And no, we are not a couple."  
  
She ducked her head a little bit, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then looked up shyly. "Hi."  
  
Spike grinned again. "And Dawn was in on it, weren't you, Bit?"  
  
Dawn suddenly shifted, then gave a sigh and a big grin. "Yup."  
  
Spike looked around at the group's suddenly understanding faces. Xander actually chuckled. "I'm guessing this was to get us back for the Buffy and Giles thing awhile ago?"  
  
Spike cocked his head, then gave a half grin. "Yeah. That's exactly what it was." Turned to Madison. "Would you like to swim?"  
  
She cocked him a grin. "Yes."  
  
He chuckled. "Then you'd better get in the pool." In one swift move, he grabbed her up and tossed her into the deep end.  
  
A laughing squeal as she landed with a splash. She resurfaced, smiling and sputtering. "You're going down."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Dawn was treading water at Spike's feet. "Hey, Spike."  
  
Looked down. "Yeah, Bit?"  
  
She held up her arms. "Help me out?"  
  
Without thinking, he reached down to grab her hands. She jerked forcefully backwards, sending him tumbling in, and her underwater. She swam quickly in Giles' direction.  
  
Spike came up, snorting and sputtering, then started after Dawn, half swimming, and half hopping along the bottom of the pool.  
  
She was clinging to Giles' back, her arms hooked around his shoulders. "SAVE ME!"  
  
Spike laughed and growled, started to move around Giles, when something put two hands on his shoulders and shoved him underwater with a blub.  
  
Madison grinned at Dawn. "I got your back."  
  
From underwater, Spike was blowing bubbles. Well, he was trying to talk, but bubbles was the best he could do. He moved slightly, then stood up, winding up with Madison sitting on his shoulders. "Oh, now, get off! I'm not a horse!"  
  
She laughed, hooked her legs under his arms. "I'm kinda comfy. And I think it was kinda mean to throw me in the pool."  
  
"I'm evil, remember?" Then said under his breath for her only to hear. "Don't answer that truthfully."  
  
She clucked a moment, "Well, actually...." Let him sweat a moment. "Yeah. I remember. Kinda."  
  
"Grrrrrr."  
  
She smiled at Dawn from her perch. "Thanks for helping me, Dawn."  
  
She grinned, but kept one eye on Spike, and both hands on Giles. Like he was 'base'. "No problem."  
  
Spike walked around a bit, trying not to feel off balance with a human on his shoulders. "You're safe, Bit. I can't pounce with someone sittin' on me."  
  
She gave a relieved smile, and let go of her sister's watcher, but stayed near him.  
  
Giles had a very mean idea. He did it anyway. One hand went to Dawn's shoulder, and he pushed her under quickly, then let go. "That is for splashing me earlier."  
  
She was sputtering. "Giles!!!" Looked to her sister. "Buf-FY!!!"  
  
Buffy grinned from her perch on the side of the pool. "Gotta take one for the team."  
  
Giles very slowly moved toward Buffy. "Don't think you are getting off the hook, Buffy. You started it."  
  
From the far end of the pool, Spike and Madison watched as Giles yanked Buffy into the pool and dunked her underwater.  
  
Madison unhooked her legs, and leaned back slowly, coming off his back in a smooth almost backflip, then pushed at Spike with a foot. Arched her brow at him.  
  
He looked at her. "What?"  
  
Shooed him forward.  
  
He cocked his head. "What do you want me to do? Rescue Buffy from her Watcher?"  
  
"In sight, out of reach." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly. And you're a master vampire?"  
  
He snorted at her. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Okay." Headed for the shallow end of the pool.  
  
Shook her head and began to backfloat beside the Wiccas, talking with them quietly.  
  
Spike licked his lips. Since when did this sort of thing require conscious thought? He walked over toward Buffy, then remembered something that he'd noticed her do when he'd stretched the other morning. Time to test. Using the edge of the pool, he waited until she glanced at him, then stretched his back, feeling the muscles tighten and relax.  
  
She stopped smoothing her hair for a moment, caught off-guard by the movement of his back muscles. All of them. Every single one. Moving, and sliding, and- BAD BUFFY! Focus. Hair. Hair. Sexy back.. NO! Hair...  
  
Hmm. That got a reaction. He wondered if she was even aware of her blood pressure rising. Continued the stretch, rocking from side to side to extend it to the muscles on his ribs as well.  
  
The muscles on his ribs rippled from the top to bottom, which led to his hips. That the trunks were hugging. Whimper, heat, desire. Want want want. Her eyes flared, and she turned, deliberately away from him.  
  
He chuckled to himself. Had the very strange desire to bounce happily. Shot Madison a 'how'm I doin'?' look.  
  
She had been watching for her corner of the pool, grinned encouragingly. Ran her hands over her sides. 'Touch her.'  
  
He grinned. Not a problem. He made his way over to where Buffy was sitting on the stairs, and climbed the stairs slowly, brushing past her. Agonizingly slowly.  
  
Her eyes stayed riveted on her hands, folded in her lap. He moved against her, from his shoulders to his ankles. And she could do nothing about it. Deep breaths.  
  
Ooh. What a physical reaction that time. The smells she was giving off... He shook his head. Now is really not the time to lose control. He walked over, used a towel to wipe the water off his face, as if that was the only reason that he'd gotten out in the first place, and then went back down the stairs, even slower, if that was possible. And he practically leaned against her as he walked. As if he were a cat and he was marking her as his.  
  
Her folded hands clenched, and she felt one hand brush her shoulder in passing. Vacant stare at the water. Wrong. Bad. Something, not sex. But... sex was something, wasn't it??  
  
Oh boy, this was fun... But now what? Unable to think of anything else to do, he looked to Madison for help.  
  
She stood, swam to his side of the pool. Smiled charmingly at everyone. "Chicken, anyone?"  
  
Spike cocked his head at her. "Chicken?"  
  
"Yeah... two people sit on two people's shoulders, and the people on top fight. whoever falls off first, loses. Chicken."  
  
Xander slid into the pool and walked over to Dawn. "Allow me to be your horse, lovely lady?" Dawn gave him a lopsided grin and began to clamor on his shoulders. Once Dawn was in place, Xander looked at Giles expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to help Buffy?"  
  
Giles got wide eyes. "Um.. No. I don't think so. I'd probably wind up in traction."  
  
Over by the wall, Spike grinned. "I'll help the Slayer."  
  
Buffy cut him a look. "I don't-"  
  
"Buuufffffffffffy," Dawn whined at her, atop Xander. "Come oooon..."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I am so gonna kick your ass."  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and crouched slightly to help her climb on. "Come on up, Slayer."  
  
She slid up, one leg hooking around his chest while she situated herself, pulling her other leg up. Finally, she hooked both legs at his sides.  
  
He couldn't see her, but he said anyway, "Comfortable, luv?"  
  
The muscles in her legs twitched slightly. "Yeah."  
  
Spike couldn't hold it in. "So, I guess you like being on top, then?"  
  
Heat. Heat heat heat. But still, on principle gave the top of his head a dirty look, tightened her thighs.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Hmm. And rough, too, apparently. I should've guessed as much."  
  
"Ugh." Released her vice on the sides of his head. "Shut up."  
  
Chuckled again, and sent Madison a glance, hoping that she'd heard that exchange.  
  
Her cheeks were a light pink. "Teams ready?"  
  
All four nodded.  
  
"No biting. That's the rule. Go!"  
  
Dawn and Buffy surged forward, laughing, trying to wrestle the other off.  
  
Spike and Xander did their best to keep their balance as well, and Spike, just to be a jerk, growled and snapped at Xander, who nearly jumped backwards.  
  
Madison just grinned. Spike wasn't paying attention to his hands, she noticed, because Buffy was losing, and Spike wasn't holding her.  
  
Feeling the Slayer start to slip, Spike grabbed her legs and bucked slightly to help her regain her seating.  
  
Sharp intake of breath, and her back snapped straight, and Spike's hands clasped on her thighs were helping, and not helping at the same time.  
  
Spike growled again, then yelled, "Come on, luv! We can take 'em!" He had entered one of his playful moods and was enjoying the game.  
  
Buffy leaned against Dawn, who was panicking slightly, and told Spike, "Back! Pull back!"  
  
He did as she said, quickly.  
  
She yanked Dawn forward as they backed up, and laughed as her sister fell into the pool with a satisfying splash. And took Xander with her.  
  
Spike was laughing as well. He grinned. "We win."  
  
She tossed her hair. "Of course we win."  
  
Spike started strutting around the pool like a peacock, bringing the Slayer on his shoulders with him.  
  
She was swaying back and forth, laughing.  
  
Spike shot a grin at Madison. Buffy was having fun! With him! This was new.  
  
She grinned back at him. Very proud.  
  
Spike changed his strutting to a trot, making Buffy bounce as if she were riding a horse.  
  
Buffy bit her lip. Fun from her stomach up. Suggestive, bad, and very, very, deliciously dirty from the hips down.  
  
The vampire finished his circle of the pool, and crouched near the stairs, letting Buffy off, if she wanted.  
  
She clambered down, landing on the stairs with her legs crossed, and hands folded. "Good game, Spike."  
  
He grinned at her, feeling on some sort of endorphin high. "Yeah. Almost as fun as sparring with you, luv."  
  
Grinned. "Neither one of us gets bruises this way."  
  
He laughed. "Good point. Although I think you put a crick in my neck." He sat on the stairs next to her. "No hard feelings about earlier? I am sorry, you know." Cocked his head. "Out of curiosity, why *were* you so upset, anyway?" As if I didn't already know, he thought with a mental grin.  
  
"No. No hard-... feelings. No hard feelings. Just... uh... we're friends now, and... I didn't like her very much."  
  
He chuckled. "I noticed." He glanced over to where Madison was now playing with Dawn and Willow. "But seriously, what do you think of her now?" There was a hint of vulnerability in his voice. A few weeks earlier, Buffy wouldn't have even known him well enough to catch it. He really cared what she thought of his friend.  
  
"She's... pretty."  
  
He sighed. "She doesn't like you, either, you know. I seem to have given her the wrong impression, and I'm sorry."  
  
She shrugged. "Demons hate me every day. I think I can handle her." Finally, "She's got a lot of guts, and a lot of heart."  
  
He nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Her dad's Irish, and her mum's Hispanic. Makes for a volatile combination at times."  
  
She smirked. "No." Sighed. "Perfect skin color, much?"  
  
He shrugged, and held out a non-tanned arm. "Like I know about skin color? I told her earlier that I didn't want to swim, because I look like a dead whitefish."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "EVERYONE looks like a dead fish next to her."  
  
He shook his head, responded without thinking. "You don't."  
  
She dropped her eyes. "Do you- is she anything special?"  
  
He cocked his head at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She... has a strong presence. Is she a witch, or anything?"  
  
He looked over at Madison. "No. I don't think so. She didn't even know that stuff like me or you existed until I told her about this stuff."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Oh."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Because I spied on you and she can make her hands glow white?? "Told you. Strong presence."  
  
"Oh." Turned back to watch Madison, Dawn, Willow, and now Tara as well, playing in the deep end of the pool. "I know why nothing can kill you, now."  
  
"Wh-why?" His statement was random, and it confused her.  
  
"Your friends. You have a reason to live, that no Slayer's ever had before. I didn't really understand that before. Now I do."  
  
She smiled, took them in. "Yes. I do."  
  
"I'm not sorry that I've tried to kill you, though. I've tried to be, but I just can't. It was who I was, then. A thing is itself. Water is water, a tree is a tree. A monster's still a monster." Took a deep breath, then continued. "Or is it? Water is water, until heated, and then it's steam. Or frozen, and then it's ice." He looked at Buffy. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, or am I just confusing you?"  
  
She wished he was. "I understand."  
  
Nodded, then went back to watching the girls in silence.  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Madison sat on her bed, beside Spike. "Bad news."  
  
He looked up at her, since he was laying on his back. "Don't tell me bad news. I'm feeling too good for bad news."  
  
She smiled. "I just meant that I'm gonna stay the night at my uncle's. Cuz he's taking me to my flight in the morning."  
  
Spike groaned. "And we're not leaving till tomorrow afternoon." He maneuvered into her lap. "You can't leave if I won't let you get up."  
  
She smiled and started stroking his hair. "Ok. Gonna drop me back off in South Dakota, then? Take me along with you?"  
  
"I'll take you all the way back home, and keep you in my crypt."  
  
She smiled. "How's the college there?"  
  
He shrugged. "Ask Red or Tara. Buffy was there for awhile, but had to drop out when Joyce died."  
  
She nodded, kept petting him. "I'm gonna really miss you."  
  
He made a quiet whimpering sound and nuzzled her leg. "Puppies don't do well alone, you know."  
  
She kept petting him, and moved her hand to scratch at his side. "Neither do I." She tilted her head. "Ya know what? He told me to come in when I was done for the night. So, I just have to sleep there."  
  
Whimpered again. "So you won't come back to the hotel?"  
  
She frowned. "No. But we can go out tonight if you want to."  
  
He looked up at her. "Really? You want to?"  
  
She nodded. "I mean... if you do."  
  
He grinned. "Of course I do. I'll take you to dinner and a movie. Something scary. Then we'll see where we wind up."  
  
She grinned. "Cool!"  
  
He grew quiet again. "Maybe it'll take my mind off how much I'm going to miss you."  
  
She nodded. "Will you drop me off at Uncle Josh's, so I can pick something up for you?"  
  
"Yeah." Looked up at her. "Something for me? What?"  
  
She smiled. "Wait and see."  
  
He snorted. "I hate waiting. I'm not good at it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Surprise of surprises."  
  
"Grrr. Watch it. If you want to get home alive, missy."  
  
She ruffled his hair. "I'll be ok. I have a big guard puppy to watch out for me."  
  
He chuckled and nuzzled her hand. "We've still got a couple of hours till sundown. I can't leave till then. And I want to tell Dawn where we're going."  
  
She nodded. "Good. I'm gonna need that long to get all the chlorine out of my hair."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah. I'll go take a shower, then tell the others where we're going, and then come back here... Pick you up at nine?"  
  
She grinned. "All right. Talk to you later, Puppy."  
  
He grinned at her, then got up and headed back to his own room.  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Buffy stood in Spike's room, using his bathroom mirror, heavily lining her eyes. Her hair was already done with two different sized rollers, giving it a tousled effect. Lips were a candied red, cheekbones highlighted. The room behind her gave off a soft glow, and a sandalwood scent. Over seventy candles filled it, fifty sandalwood, ten vanilla, and ten rose scented. She looked in the mirror and surveyed her handiwork. Her eyes were smoky, lips bright crimson, hair carelessly tumbled, and it all made a seductive picture. She put her cosmetics back in the bag, slipped off the robe, wrapped the bag up in the robe, and slipped it under a counter, in a corner she thought it wouldn't be noticed in. Looked in the mirror again. Nodded. Everything was ready. All she needed... was him...  
  
========================================================================== ==============  
  
Madison smiled at Spike on the stoop of her uncle's porch. "Well, we're here," she said.  
  
He sighed, and tried for a brave smile. "Yeah. I had fun."  
  
Small smile. "Yeah... me, too." Looked at the stuffed dog in her hands. Still couldn't believe they found it in the Wal-mart. Spike had chosen a stuffed creature to represent her, too.  
  
He blinked down at the little stuffed cat with green eyes that he'd chosen. "God.. I miss you already."  
  
She pouted softly. "I know."  
  
Blinked stubbornly. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. Get all bleedin' emotional and crap."  
  
She grinned. "Me, too. Come in. I'll get you your... thing."  
  
He cocked his head at her and followed. "Your uncle isn't home, huh?"  
  
She smiled at him. "It's almost 1:30, Puppy... He's got to take me to the airport at six."  
  
"Oh. So he's sleepin'." Spike sat on a chair by the door, hugging the stuffed cat to his chest absently. "I'll wait here."  
  
She nodded, went into a side room to collect the things she had gathered beforehand. Came back out, settled herself on his lap. "Here's your first thing." Handed him a portrait from a studio. "Mom makes us get pictures every two years. You got lucky. This is a year."  
  
He chuckled, and smiled at the photo. "Beautiful. I'll get a nice frame for it."  
  
She bit her lip. "There's stuff on the back, but that's only for later."  
  
He wanted to turn it over, but refrained. Put the stuffed cat on a table in favor of putting a arm around her waist.  
  
She leaned against his shoulder, and handed him a thick pen with buttons on it. "I stole this from Kevin, one of the heathens."  
  
He cocked his head and looked at it. "Why a pen?"  
  
She pointed to the top button. "You hit this button, and it records, while you talk into the top of it. Then you hit the second button, and it plays it back."  
  
"A pen that's a tape recorder? What for?"  
  
She gave a little sigh and hit the second button. "I love you, Puppy," came a respectable parrot of Madison's voice from the top of the pen.  
  
The vampire's eyes welled, and he closed them forcefully. "Oh.."  
  
She bit her lip. "Yeah."  
  
Blinked repeatedly. Then put the pen and photo with the stuffed cat and wrapped both arms around her tightly, but not tight enough to cut off oxygen.  
  
She pulled as closely to him as possible, hugged back just as tightly.  
  
She could probably feel his shoulders shaking slightly, and he nuzzled against her shoulder. "I love you, too." It came out a lot shakier than he would have liked.  
  
She just sat there, her head buried in the crook of his neck, hoping he couldn't feel her tears.  
  
Spike ended the silence without meaning to. Loud sniff. "Damnit."  
  
She lifted her head, with a small laugh. "Yeah." Laid her forehead against his. "You're gonna come see me soon. And then I'll come visit you."  
  
"Yeah.. I know.." Sniffed again, blinking hard. "My stomach hurts now."  
  
She nodded, agreeing. Hers did too. She removed one of his hands from around her, started to nibble pensively on one of his fingers.  
  
He closed his eyes, and two tears escaped. Opened them and mimicked her actions with one of her fingers.  
  
After a little while, she stopped, kissed the pad of the finger. "I bet we look silly doing that."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. But it made me feel a little better. Still hurts, though." He shifted a little. "I uh.. I have something for you, too.. I just don't know if I really want to show it to you or not."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
He was chewing his lip. "It.. I.. Um.." Swallowed. "It's in my pocket."  
  
She scooted off his lap, ready to sit again when he took it out.  
  
He pulled out an envelope, which he'd written 'To: Madison' on in a beautiful, flowing script. "I don't think I want you to open it until I leave, though. If you don't... I mean.. It might.." Disgusted snort. "Why can I not talk tonight?"  
  
She shrugged, sat back down on his lap. "It might, what?"  
  
"Not be any good." Very quiet. "Cause I usually suck at poetry."  
  
She bit her lip. "You wrote me a poem?"  
  
He fidgeted with the envelope. "Yeah.. well.. Ya know.. I'll just keep it. I don't want you to look at it, and not like it, and I'm babbling, so I'll shut up now."  
  
She snatched it out of his hands, held it to her chest protectively. "No! You can't have it."  
  
His eyes got wide, almost scared looking. "Madison.. it was a bad idea.. and I'm a bloody awful poet. You don't want that thing."  
  
Her eyes were wide, vulnerable. "No one's ever written me anything. I know it won't be bad. Puppy, please don't take it away."  
  
He swallowed. "Well.. Okay.. And I guess you can read it now, if you want." He was almost shaking. Whether from sadness, or a memory, or a true fear that she'd hate it, was unclear.  
  
She turned a little in his lap, so she was facing him, and opened the envelope, read the poem:  
  
"Puppy....  
  
I hear that name and my heart leaps, I know it means you're near.  
  
I've never known someone like you, And I'm grateful that you're here.  
  
We found each other by accident, One wonderfully fateful night.  
  
And now you listen when I talk, And help me see what's right.  
  
I tell you things that no one knows, And you don't ever judge.  
  
I wish I'd known you long ago, Known what it meant to be loved.  
  
Friendship deeper than a bond of blood, Companionship when I need it.  
  
No matter where we are or go, I know I'll always be this.  
  
Me, your friend, You, my heart, Me, your Puppy."  
  
Happiness, wonder, and a touch of sadness crossed her face, open for him to see. She looked back up at him, biting her shaking bottom lip. "Puppy," she whispered.  
  
He half whimpered. "I know. It sucks. You don't have to tell me."  
  
Her eyes were glistening, full to almost overflowing. "No. *No*." It was vehement. "It's... sweet, and wonderful, and it made me cry."  
  
He looked kind of shocked. "Really? I.. No one's ever complemented one of my poems before." He felt another pair of tears escape and wiped at them absently.  
  
She sniffed hers back indignantly. "Well, I love my poem. And if anyone says anything mean about it, I'm hurting them." Looked at him. "Really? For me?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I just.. wrote it the other night. When you were sleepin'..." Glanced away, embarrassed.  
  
She smiled, ran a hand over his cheek. "You're my best friend, Puppy. I know Dawn is yours, but I want you to know. You're mine."  
  
He broke. Pulled her to him and nuzzled his face against her shoulder, his own shaking violently. "I don't want to go.."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, one hand petting the hair on the nape of his neck. "Me either. But you'd miss them."  
  
Sniffed, nuzzled again. "But I miss you now."  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, and bit her lip. He was ruining her 'be strong' resolve. "I miss you, too."  
  
He pulled back a little, blinking hard. "Sorry."  
  
She pushed her nose against his, an Eskimo kiss. "S'ok."  
  
He chuckled a little. "I love you, Madison. Promise me that we're never going to forget each other, okay? Promise me that we'll see each other again."  
  
"I promise you that we're never, ever gonna forget each other, because we're too cool to be forgotten. And I promise you, every free chance I get, I'll be in California."  
  
He nuzzled her again. "Thank you. I wish I had something else for you."  
  
She smiled proudly at her poem, and cast a glance at her black stuffed puppy with a white spot on its head. "This is all I want."  
  
"I know.. I just wish.." He looked around, his eyes locking on something in the corner. "Does that Polaroid have a timer?"  
  
She shrugged, stood, and went to look at it. Smiled. "Yeah."  
  
He grinned. "Let's take two pictures together. One for each of us. If you want to, that is." He gave a small snort. "Although I do *not* photograph well. Makes me look all pasty."  
  
She smiled. "You're gorgeous. Let's get our pictures."  
  
Ten minutes later, the two friends were sitting in the chair again, shaking the developing photos. "Hope they come out good," Spike muttered.  
  
She grinned. "How can they not?"  
  
The vampire was muttering something about stupid so called modern conveniences, and slightly ignored her.  
  
For her picture, making its fuzzy way to reality, she had insisting on them wrapping their arms around each other as hard as they could, cheeks pressed together, smiling happily at the camera.  
  
As for Spike's, he'd just wanted her sitting in his lap as she had before, and right when the camera had been about to go off, he'd poked her in the ribs, so the developing picture was of her with her mouth open and hand raised about to whack him, and him laughing. He looked at it. Good picture.  
  
She peeked at his, then groaned. "Ugggghhhh that's so ugly of me!" Showed him hers.  
  
He grinned, then chuckled. "First of all, I think you're beautiful when you whack me, and second, *I* look stupid in yours."  
  
Indignant noise. "You do NOT. Look at you all smiling huge. It's too cute."  
  
He snorted. "What have I told you? I am *not* cute. I'm scary, and devilishly handsome, but not *cute*." Made a face.  
  
"Fine. Devilishly handsome."  
  
He grinned. "Thank you."  
  
Smiled. "Anytime."  
  
He smiled back, then looked at the clock. Nearly two thirty. "Shit. I'm sorry. You probably want to get some sleep before you have to catch a plane. I should go." He made no move to get up, though.  
  
She smiled at his half-effort, and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah."  
  
Sigh. "I'm getting up now." Didn't move. "I'm going out the door. Any second now. I'm walking down the sidewalk." Cocked his head. "Am I gone yet?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good." Rested his head on her shoulder again. "I can't move. I don't want to move."  
  
Soft smile, rested her head on his. Closed her eyes. Neither did she.  
  
========================================================================== =================  
  
Buffy fidgeted. He was out with Madison. Madison was his friend. She was leaving tomorrow. She was his friend. Turned off the TV. Lit the candles again. Around two, she had blown them out, didn't want them to burn all the way down. If he wasn't back by three-thirty, she was gone, and never thinking about this again. Except to chew him out.  
  
Spike trudged back to the hotel, carrying his stuffed cat, pictures, and his recorder pen. He felt like his stomach was sitting in his left shoe, and his heart was in his throat. Sighed as he climbed into the elevator. This was going to be a long, lonely night. Or so he thought.  
  
Buffy heard the steps down the hall, and she checked her face one more time, tossed the remote under the bed, tugged at her hair a moment, then lounged back on the bed.  
  
Spike slid his card key in the lock. Maybe he'd invite Dawn to come and spent what was left of the night with him. He put his gifts on a table and headed for the bedroom. Maybe they could- What's that smell? Sandalwood and.. vanilla? Candles? Who the hell... He froze as he stood in the bedroom door and took in the person on the bed. Buffy. He blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. "Buffy?"  
  
She stood slowly from the bed, took a few steps towards him. She was wearing the infamous Wal-Mart outfit. The almost boy-cut panties hugged her, as did the red lace top that she wasn't wearing a bra with tonight. She made a slow, full turn, her hands gliding over her body, running from her hips to bury themselves in her tousled curls. "You asked if I'd model it for you."  
  
Am I dead? Stupid question. Ok, then, dreaming? The vampire swallowed. God, she's gorgeous. "Buffy.. What's going on here?"  
  
She was walking towards him, an almost predatorial gate in her swinging hips. "I'm trying to seduce you."  
  
He licked his lips. "It's working." He took a hesitant step toward her. "Buffy. Now, don't get mad at me, but I have to ask. Are you drunk or something?"  
  
She reached out to capture one of his hands, ran it over her as she looked at him through smoky eyes. "Do I look drunk?"  
  
"No. But I think I might be. Either that, or this is the most realistic dream I've ever had."  
  
She took his other hand, placed it on the swell of her breast as she reached out to run a hand down his torso. "Does this feel like a dream?"  
  
The vampire's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "Most definitely not. Are you sure you feel okay?"  
  
Small half smile. "You tell me. Do I feel ok?"  
  
Raised a hand to touch her, then pulled back. "This isn't a trick? Harris isn't hidin' somewhere, gonna stake me when I'm not payin' attention?"  
  
Her hand moved lower, ran a finger over the zipper on his jeans. "Xander has nothing to do with this."  
  
He took a step back. "Luv.. I don't want you doing something that you're going to regret. Tomorrow, you'll be back to seeing me as a monster again, and then you'll never speak to me again. I don't want that."  
  
For his step back, she took one forward. "I won't hate you in the morning." Her mind was racing. She's wasn't a virgin, but... seduction? She wasn't a vixen. This was harder than she had planned. He wanted her. She could tell- could SEE that he did. She was offering, why didn't he- Madison's words echoed in her head, about Spike's fears. Alone. Failing her in any way. He was scared.  
  
He licked his lips. Cocked his head at her, examining her face. "Why all the make up?"  
  
She was mentally stuttering. Swallowed. "Came with the outfit."  
  
He gently took her hand, lead her to the bed, sat her down, then sat next to her. He took an old embroidered handkerchief out of his jeans pocket, and gently began wiping some of the make up off her face, holding her chin softly with the other hand. "You don't need it. You're beautiful, luv."  
  
She tried to not squirm. He was ruining her delivery. Buffy didn't make plans or scripts often, and when she did, she was lost without them. She did the first thing that came to her mind. Leaned up, kissed him.  
  
He was a little surprised at that, but didn't pull back. The hand that had been holding her chin slipped to her shoulder.  
  
Her teeth tugged at his bottom lip, opening his mouth to her.  
  
He responded, allowing instinct to rule for the moment while he figured out what to do. His hand slid further down her back, wandering absently.  
  
Her fingers began to unbutton the black shirt he was wearing. Tilted her head, angled their kiss.  
  
This was still half in a dream for the vampire. Part of him just could not accept that the Slayer actually wanted him like this. His other hand found it's way to her other shoulder, and slid up and down her arm gently, memorizing how soft and warm her skin was. How wonderful this felt.  
  
She leaned against him, her hips rocking up and down, serving to move her against him, slid his shirt open. She looked at him through half-lowered lids, wanting to say something bound to make him go crazy, but nothing came to her... Pretty? Maybe. But she was not a temptress. She started to kiss down the center of his chest, hands moving quickly over him.  
  
Spike gave a bit of a gasp and swallowed hard. One last time. "Buffy... are you sure?"  
  
Her mind raced. What would he want to hear?? She hoped for the best, and recklessly pressed her lips to his again in answer.  
  
He pulled back slightly, his hands on her shoulders. "Buffy. What do you want?" She opened her mouth, and he shushed her. "Not what you think I want. What do *you* want?"  
  
She looked at him, knowing her 'sex-kitten' charade had fallen flat. Looked at him, confused. "To be everything you want."  
  
He looked at her, blue eyes full of love, longing, and desire. "Then just be Buffy."  
  
Her eyes clouded with doubt, she raked her hands over his chest, kissing at his neck, tugging at his jeans. "Not Madison?" Her fingers shook, fumbled a moment, but she slipped the button on his jeans open.  
  
Spike made a surprised sound that was halfway between a gasp and a groan. His eyes flashed, and he arched against her partially involuntarily. "No. Never Madison."  
  
She pulled on his zipper, her mouth meeting his, said between open- mouthed kisses, "Just Buffy?"  
  
A feral growl escaped the vampire, and he moved quickly, pushing her to the bed with him on top of her, eyes flashing with excitement, love, and desire. Looked her in the eyes. "Only Buffy. Always."  
  
========================================================================== ========  
  
Spike had been resolutely fighting dozing off for the last hour. For the four hours preceding that, he hadn't had to worry about sleeping. He glanced over at the sleeping Slayer by his side, curled against him. God, she was beautiful. Her hair no longer had most of the curls from before, and her skin was still slightly flushed, which made her all the more beautiful to him. He gave a deep sigh.  
  
There was a simple reason that he wasn't going to sleep. He was convinced that he'd wake up alone, and all of the previous night would have just been the single longest... and most erotic.. dream of his life and unlife. So, he did what he usually did to keep himself awake. Stare at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. Could use some new paint in the corner, but other than that...  
  
Buffy stirred slowly, a satisfied smile already on her lips as she stretched slowly.  
  
Spike didn't move, just kept resolutely staring at the ceiling. Although the feeling of her moving against him did cause his purring, which had quieted, to get loud again. It was a deep purr, a sound that he'd never actually made before. A love purr.  
  
Little sigh. "Mornin'."  
  
No response. Whatever you do, don't wake up. Don't let it end.  
  
She frowned, poked his arm. Still, nothing. To herself, she said, "I think I broke him."  
  
Small smile from Spike. He was suddenly convinced that he was indeed awake. "I'm not broken, luv. Just numb from the waist down."  
  
She made a tiny grunting noise, moved her leg over his to get closer. "Mm... Me, too... If I had to pee right now... So wouldn't know it."  
  
He chuckled and slipped an arm around her, sighing happily.  
  
She nuzzled down against his bare shoulder, looked at his hand, lying on his chest. She reached over, brought it to her mouth.  
  
He cocked his head down at her, fighting the sleepiness that was threatening him.  
  
She turned it palm up, and kissed across the lines that were invisible now, but a few weeks ago had been bloody cuts from a sword. Moved to his fingers, kissing across them, where the blade had sliced into them.  
  
He purred, watching her and fighting the urge to close his eyes.  
  
She was at his forefinger, kissed every joint, looked at him, sex and sleep tousled, and drew her tongue along the side of it, sucked on the tip of his finger for a moment.  
  
He let out a quiet moan. "Luv.. Don't get me going again, please. I'm gonna need to sleep for two days as it is. Assuming I can walk."  
  
She just looked at him, kept sucking and licking at his finger. Stopped long enough to ask, "Better?"  
  
"Better than what?"  
  
"The bot."  
  
He chuckled. "No contest, luv. You're a gold medalist, and the stupid bucket of bolts didn't even place. It's only slightly above Harmony, anyway."  
  
She smiled, slid herself across his hips. "Let's not talk about her..."  
  
His eyes crossed. "Luv... Exhausted, remember?"  
  
Started to bite across his shoulder. "Exhausted or lazy?"  
  
He chuckle/growled. "What do you think?"  
  
Licked a trail across his collarbone. "That you're faking."  
  
His eyes closed. "Luv.. Okay, you got me." He was about to roll on top of her again, when someone knocked on the door.  
  
She jerked to a sitting position, the sheet hauled up to her neck. Eyes swung to Spike.  
  
He shrugged and shook his head. He didn't know who'd be knocking either. Deliberately made it sound as if he'd just woken up. "Uh.. Who is it?"  
  
"Spike?" Dawn's voice called to him, slightly worriedly.  
  
Spike fought down a grin. "I was sleepin, Bit. I'd ask you in, but I'm not exactly decent right now." Wagged his eyebrows at the Slayer.  
  
Gave him a look, swatted at him.  
  
"Ha-have you seen Buffy??" Dawn's voice carried to them, and Buffy knew her sister was worrying her lip.  
  
"Funny you'd ask-"  
  
She gave him an outraged look, smacked him. Hard.  
  
He winced, and continued with what he'd been trying to say. "-cause she came by late last night. Wanted to spar. So we did, and now she's.. sleeping. I'll send her down when she wakes up." Shot the Slayer a look, whispered, "What did you think I was going to say?!"  
  
"So, she was with you? She's ok, right? She didn't get banged up or anything??"  
  
"Few bruises. Nothing serious. I think she did worse damage to me, to tell you the truth."  
  
Buffy was turning red, saw evidence of his thumbs by her hipbones, and he had a sucker bite high on one pectoral.  
  
"Ok. Um... Don't tell her I was here, ok? Don't want her to think I worried."  
  
He grinned and chuckled. "Will do, Bit. I'll see you down at the Ohana later."  
  
"Kay!" Her voice trailed off, evidence she was walking away, "Bye."  
  
"Bye!", Spike called, knowing that the Key probably wouldn't hear it, but it was the polite thing to do. He collapsed back onto the pillows. "Bloody hell."  
  
Buffy looked traumatized. "Oh my God."  
  
He chuckled. "You okay, luv?"  
  
"Great... Just about had sex and Dawn was-" Groaned.  
  
He laughed quietly. "Luv. It's okay, really. She doesn't know. And I'll make sure never to mention it to the others." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You'll probably want to be going now."  
  
She pouted. "Not really. I quite liked where I was five minutes ago."  
  
His eyes opened, surprised. "Really?"  
  
Her eyes swept over him, heating. "Really."  
  
He smiled a little. "Somehow... I thought you'd leave, take a long shower, and then never speak to me again."  
  
Her hands followed her eyes, tracing the lines of his abs, let a lazy smile curve her lips. "Well... good shower idea."  
  
He gave a throaty chuckle. Then, "You're serious, aren't you? You don't regret this? You aren't mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad? I came to you. Seduced-" broke off. "Attempted to seduce you."  
  
He smiled at her. "I think you did. I just meant... With what I am... and that you don't love me... and..." He trailed off, making a gesture that said he didn't know how to say what he was feeling.  
  
She ignored the not-loving him part. She wasn't dealing with that now. She was dealing with a nice, good, warmth spreading through her system, with a punch of desire that felt right. "Water is water, is ice, is steam."  
  
He gave a half grin. "So you did understand what I was talkin' about."  
  
"I told you I did. I'm not just a dumb blonde."  
  
"I knew that, luv. I'm just a little surprised, because I wasn't even that sure that I was saying what I thought right." Sighed. "When I get to talking sometimes, things don't exactly come out the way I'd like them to."  
  
She slid her body on top of his, pressed her hips against his. "Then let's see how you do without words."  
  
Growled softly and pressed his lips to her's, arching against her. Whispered, "I think you already know that, luv."  
  
"Mm... I need reminding..."  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
A few hours later... quite a few hours later, after Buffy had left to go pack up her stuff in preparation for their departure, Spike was laying on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. God. The bed still smelled like her.. Like them. The combined scents were almost intoxicating. He had to do something, though. He got up, reluctantly, and paced around the room, looking for something to do.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted the stuffed cat on his table, and his eyes lit up. He went over and fished his cell phone out of his bag. Dialed quickly. Sure she'd be on the plane now, but they allowed phones, right?  
  
A sleepy, "H'llo?" met his ears.  
  
"Madison," he said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Guess what happened to me when I got back to the hotel last night!"  
  
She woke up a little bit at his voice, the tone. "Someone dropped a house on her?"  
  
"No. Guess again... Come on..." He flopped back onto the bed, breathing in deeply.  
  
"You bit that obnoxious bell-boy?"  
  
"Maadiiisooonn!"  
  
Gave a sleepy lip smack and sigh. "I don't know, Puppy. Buffy jumped your bones."  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
She jerked awake. "Oh my God. No shit?"  
  
"Would I kid you about *this*!?" He bounced on the bed slightly. "I came back, all upset about you leaving and stuff, and she's in my room! I have no clue how she got in here, and she's all dressed up and lots of make up, which I told her she didn't need-" He was talking a mile a minute, now.  
  
"Puppy... Puppy. VERY happy for you! Didn't- oh, my- PUPPY! Did NOT need to know what kind of noise she makes-"  
  
He trailed off into a happy laugh. "Sorry, sorry..." Bounced some more.  
  
"You are not. Have you sniffed the pillows yet?"  
  
"Oh, I'm beyond that. I'm rolling on the bed."  
  
She laughed. "How sad, but still, how cute. And in the morning?"  
  
"In the morning, what?"  
  
"Did she- was she- *nice*??"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. Nice." Chuckled. "In fact, she only left because she barely had enough time to pack. I only take about five minutes." He laughed a little. "Although she nearly had a heart attack when Dawn came to the door."  
  
A low gasp. "Noo..." He chuckled. "Yeah. I told her.." Pause to chuckle. "Told her that Buffy came over to spar, and then we fell asleep. I have bruises now."  
  
She made an interested noise. "Oh really? Can you tell and keep it 'R'?"  
  
He chuckled. "Dunno. Prolly not. Lets just say that I have only recently regained the ability to walk."  
  
She laughed. "Dog."  
  
"No. Puppy."  
  
"Always my puppy. HA! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I!?!?!" She ignored irate looks from other passengers. "I TOLD you it'd work!!!! Who is the best, Puppy?"  
  
He grinned. "You are, Madison. You are. And thank you."  
  
Superior sniff. "That's right I am. You're very welcome."  
  
He chuckled, then quieted. "I miss you."  
  
She sighed, petting the stuffed dog in her lap. "I miss you, too."  
  
He reached over and hugged his stuffed cat to his chest. "It'll probably be a month at least before we get back to South Dakota."  
  
Pouted. "Oh."  
  
He winced, feeling his heart jump into his throat again. That's what it had to be, that very uncomfortable lump. "I'll call you every day. And night."  
  
"I'll call you at night. You call me at day, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Small sniff. He hoped she'd missed it.  
  
"Puppy, don't cry. Get the pen."  
  
He grabbed it. "I'm not crying. And I've got it."  
  
She smiled, wished she could nuzzle him. "Second button."  
  
He pressed it, cuddling the stuffed cat under his chin as he listened to her message. Sniffled again.  
  
"Did you read the back of my picture?"  
  
"Not yet." Half chuckle. "I was rather busy last night."  
  
She laughed, rolled her eyes. "I meant on the WAY home, but I guess not."  
  
"Ah." Picked up the picture, turned it over. "Puppy," it read in her flowing script, "I love you. Don't worry. You'll be seeing me so much, you'll wonder why you ever thought you liked me in the first place. I'll be a big pain in the ass. I promise. Good luck. Always, Madison."  
  
He chuckled. "No you won't. If anything, I'm going to annoy you to death, calling all the time."  
  
She grinned. "Good. It'll be even, then."  
  
He chuckled again, then jumped when there was a knock at his door. "Someone at the door," he said to the phone. "Who is it?!"  
  
Buffy called to him. "Hey. We're leaving!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a minute, luv!", he called to her. Then to Madison. "I've got to go. We're leaving now. Call me when you get home?" His voice cracked a little, and he snarled. "Poofter."  
  
She smiled. "I'm kissing the phone, Puppy. I'll call the minute we land."  
  
He grinned, and hugged his stuffed cat. "I'm hugging my cat. I'll talk to you then. I love you, Madison."  
  
"I love you, too, Puppy. Safe travels." 


	14. Lucky Charms

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. Two days. Shifted again on the floor of the Ohana. Two days since she had... Bad Buffy... She almost whimpered. Had been with Spike at LEAST ten times in varying positions..? Bit her bottom lip. It HAD been two days. And Spike was just... laying in the back room... and the door DID have a lock on it...  
  
Spike, for his part, wasn't asleep. They had just gotten off of a particularly bumpy stretch of road that had kept him awake. He sighed and rolled over. He'd always slept better on his side, anyway.  
  
Buffy stood, walked into the room, closed and locked it quietly behind her.  
  
The vampire rolled over at the click of the lock. "Slayer? It's too early for me to drive."  
  
She was pulling off her top. "Good."  
  
His eyes got wide. "Buffy. Luv... Uh. Your pals are right through the wall..." A small grin started in spite of himself.  
  
Started to crawl up the bed towards him. Whispered, "We'll have to be quiet then, hmmm?"  
  
Spike's grin turned feral. "I can if you can, luv."  
  
She fused her mouth to his.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her, hands finding and starting to undo the clasp on her bra. He growled softly into her mouth.  
  
She bit down on his bottom lip, helped him out of his shirt, only breaking the kiss for the time it took to tug it over his head.  
  
His hands now found their way to the button of her pants, which he undid skillfully, and rolled on top of her.  
  
The cell phone rang. *Perfect* timing. He pulled it out of his pocket. "WHAT!?"  
  
"P-puppy?"  
  
"Madison. Hey... I'm kind of.. busy.. right no- Now." Buffy was nipping her way down his chest.  
  
"Well, you just, you said to call when I got in and-"  
  
"Yeah. I did. And.. You got in.. okay, then?" Must hurry. End call soon. Focus on Buffy. Who was currently biting across his abs.  
  
"N-no. Actually, I'm-" Whimper. "OW! That HURT! Sorry, Puppy. There was um... an, an accident."  
  
Attention shifted. "What?! You're okay, though. Right?" He pulled back slightly from Buffy, leaning on the headboard and holding up a hand to ask her for a moment. She jerked back, looked at him confusedly. Which was pointless, because his eyes were glazed over, intently focused on the conversation.  
  
"Um... Fine... I just- OWWWCH!" She yelped, almost whimpered. "Sorry, Puppy. The EMT's are checking me over and we're going to the hospital."  
  
"Madison, I-"  
  
"Don't fret, Puppy. I'll be out of there in two days, good as new. But my battery's dying, and I didn't want you to worry when you couldn't get a hold of me and-" muffled scream. "It's BROKEN! HELLO? Don't MOVE IT!" She let out a string of Spanish and Gaelic swear words, jumbled together. She came back on the line, breathing kind of heavily. "So," she said, forcing a smile into her voice, just for him, "I just... didn't want you to worry, ok? So don't."  
  
"Right. Right on that. Madis-"  
  
"I'll be perfect in two days. I promise."  
  
"Madison! You broke BONES! That's not gonna fix itself in two-"  
  
"Two days," she repeated. "Say 'I love you', so I can hang up."  
  
"Madison, are you sure?" He didn't like her hurting. Every part of him wanted to run out, seize the wheel, turn the Ohana around and drive straight back to South Dakota.  
  
"Puppy. Battery dying. Me, fine. C'mon."  
  
He sighed, running a hand over his sleep tousled hair. "I am calling you in two days. TWO days. And you'd better be in bed resting, or else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Small grin and an equally small head shake. "I love you, pet."  
  
The signal was fading. "I love you, too, Pup-" Her battery died.  
  
"Madison!?" He dropped the phone onto the bed with a growl. "Bugger it! Bloody pissin' hell!"  
  
Buffy sighed from where she had been laying, looking disgruntled, tousled, topless, and irritated. "What?"  
  
"Madison got in an accident. She's got to go the hospital, broke at LEAST one bone that I know of. 'Don't worry, Puppy'," he mocked. "Bleeding bint. Needs a good over-the-knee, s'what she needs. S'what I should do next time I see her. Bloody stupid little girl. She better be a'right." The last was said as a threat.  
  
Buffy stood, buttoned her jeans, and fixed her bra and shirt. Walking to the door, her eyes glinting with irritation, she said, "Hope she's ok, Spike. Sleep well."  
  
He sighed. Damn. His *wonderful* luck again. "Slayer. Wait."  
  
She turned, one hand on the knob, eyebrow arched impatiently. "Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to go. I.. we.. Oh damn it. Nevermind." Sighed again.  
  
Shrugged her shoulders. "Exactly. Forget it."  
  
"What do you think is going on here, Slayer? Because I'm confused." He just looked at her. Not really expecting an answer.  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Well, I was gonna have sex with you. I don't know what you were doing-"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Well, the best laid plans, yeah?" Unlocked the door.  
  
Couldn't resist. "You could say that. Luv, come on. I'm still here. Why are you leaving?"  
  
Rested her hands on her hips. "She's still here, too. I can feel her. Hogging the bed. I really don't like her."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Madison's never been in here, luv. But I know what you meant." He leaned back against the headboard. "Let me assure you that she's not hogging the bed."  
  
She slid her hand over the lock, turned it. "Don't ever think about her when I'm around, ok?"  
  
He shook his head, truly not understanding. "Why would I? She's my friend. That'd be like thinking about... Tara or something."  
  
She pulled off her shirt, shimmied out of her jeans. Glared at him in girly pink underwear, complete with lace. "I don't share. At all. I don't want her all, 'Oh, Puppy-ing' you when I'm around."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "It's just a nickname, luv. I've got at least one for each of you, ya know."  
  
She just arched her brow, one bared hip cocked out at an angle, a hand resting on it.  
  
He let out a quiet growl. "Trust me, luv. When we're together, Madison is the furthest thing from my mind."  
  
Small nod. Shifted a bit self-consciously.  
  
He got up slowly, stalking toward her predatorily. "Aren't you getting cold standing there?"  
  
A slow smile curled her lips. "Are you gonna warm me up?"  
  
"What do you think?" Moved with vamp speed, tossing her onto the bed and pouncing on top of her.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
The next day, with Giles driving, the Scooby gang was chattering. Not about anything, really. Just.... talking. They were discussing the properties of Wiglam foot, whether that guy who does New Year's is a demon, and about Dr. Phil. Everyone but Spike.  
  
He was busy pacing in the back room. It was getting lon- Boring, being back there all the time. Maybe, just as an experiment, he could go out and just... see what the others were up to. He opened the door quietly, slipped out, and sat in one of the folding chairs that they'd picked up a few days earlier.  
  
Buffy glanced up as he settled himself. Eyes heated, but she nodded. Dawn noticed him, too, scrinched her nose up at him playfully.  
  
He gave Dawn a quick grin, then settled down in his chair to see what was happening.  
  
"I think he made a pact with the devil," Willow told the group.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Wait a minute, are we talking about Dr. Phil or that New Years guy again?"  
  
"New Year's guy. Dr. Phil is a Psych-God."  
  
"Ah. What's his name again?"  
  
"Dick Clark," Spike said quietly.  
  
Tara nodded her agreement. "Yeah. We couldn't remember his name."  
  
"I wonder if the government chryogenically freezes him every year, and start to thaw him for the Thanksgiving parade, and then he's all loose and ready for new year," Dawn enthused.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Personally, I think he's a demon. Or a vampire. But I doubt that." He was directing his speech to Dawn and Buffy, kind of ignoring the others.  
  
"Nah," Buffy told him. "He's got a tan. But demon? I see it. Wonder if the world would collapse if I had to kill him."  
  
Willow giggled. "I wonder what kind of power he has, then? I mean... whoooooo watch the ball drop, I'm so big and bad..."  
  
Xander laughed. "Yeah. What if, if you killed him," he looked at Buffy. "Then the New Year would never come?"  
  
She shuddered in fake horror. "Oh no! One less wretchedly horrible holiday I'd have to endure?? What EVER would I do?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "And, no one would ever get older. That might be a plus."  
  
Xander chuckled. "You would know, Dead-boy Junior."  
  
Buffy nodded her agreement with Xander. "I'm almost getting wrinkles."  
  
Spike cocked his head at her with a half grin. "No."  
  
Made a face. Frowned, and pointed to the lines between her eyebrows. "See??"  
  
Spike chuckled. "I do that too. And my body is twenty-four. Just don't frown."  
  
She shrugged in agreement. Smiled hugely. Started talking like Harmony. "Like! OHHHHH my God! I found these shoes at the mall, and... I TOTALLY had to have them." Grinned. "Perky like that?"  
  
He winced. "Hell no. Less... less... annoying and grating."  
  
Gave her patented, "I'm Buffy, and I'm always fine" smile. "Better?"  
  
He sighed. "Much." Shook his head. "Please, don't ever do that again."  
  
Xander chuckled. "He's been Harmony-ized. Turns all of us off to Clueless sooner or later."  
  
The vampire snorted. "You're telling me."  
  
Dawn glowered. "She was trailer-park in the worst way."  
  
Spike nodded. "No argument here."  
  
Buffy yawned, laid down on the floor where she was seated. "No argument. I'd ALWAYS take Cordelia over her."  
  
Spike nodded. He wondered if any of them knew where Cordelia was then, anyway. Gave a mental shrug. Well, she might not even be where he'd seen her by then. It had been over a year earlier. Decided to comment. "She's in LA, now. I think. Saw her there. With Peaches."  
  
A slow hush fell, Buffy sat up. "How's... she doing?"  
  
He shrugged, not really comfortable with all the attention suddenly being on him. "Uh, she looked fine, I guess. Seems Peaches started himself some sort of detective agency, and Cordelia's his secretary, or something like that. They also had a little Irish guy that I'd never seen before."  
  
Xander gaped at the vampire. "Cordy's *working* with ANGEL!"  
  
Buffy winced. Angel hadn't mentioned when he- after Mom- She swallowed.  
  
Spike bit his lip for an instant, seeing Buffy's wince. "Uh, well. That was over a year ago, really. Back with the Gem of Amara, if you'll remember. I'm passin' on out of date information."  
  
She smiled, a perfectly fine Buffy smile that the Scoobies had bought from day one. "That's still cool. I hope she likes it there." With Angel.  
  
Spike gave her a look that said that he didn't believe her 'I'm fine' bit for one instant. "Yeah."  
  
Xander looked around. Time for subject change. "Ok, new topic. Everyone name your favorite TV show, cartoon, book, whatever."  
  
Buffy gave Xander a half-genuine smile. She loved him. "Mmm... I love Will and Grace."  
  
Xander grinned. "I'm a die hard Survivor fan."  
  
"Dawson's Creek," Dawn chirped.  
  
"Felicity," the Wicca's admitted.  
  
Spike sighed. Contributing is good, right? "Passions. Most of the time."  
  
"Keeping Up Appearances," Giles called from the drivers seat. "British comedy."  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
"Are You Being Served is better," Dawn challenged.  
  
Xander laughed. "I like Mr. Bean."  
  
Spike chuckled. "You would."  
  
Anya said, "I like the show.. with the chanting, and the man with the 'Final Thought'."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "Huh?"  
  
"And... the people. They fight. Smash chairs, and chant. Jerry Jerry..."  
  
Spike laughed. "Jerry Springer! You've got to be kidding!"  
  
She gave a small pout. "Do you know how much work I could get off those people?? All those vengeance commissions??"  
  
Xander patted her shoulder. "Honey, you aren't a vengeance demon anymore, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll get old and die like the rest of you."  
  
Spike 'a-hem'ed.  
  
She made a face at him. "Yes, because you're so damn special. You're the only one who won't get wrinkles." She looked at Xander. "Don't go bald."  
  
Spike bit his lip to keep from laughing at that mental image.  
  
Xander shot the vampire a mean look. Then turned to Anya. "Don't worry, honey. That's what Rogain and the HCFM is for."  
  
She smiled approvingly. "Good."  
  
A snort escaped the vampire, followed by a very small laugh. Cleared his throat, composing himself. It wasn't *that* funny. Really.  
  
Buffy looked up, shared an intimate grin with him.  
  
He chuckled quietly. Then, "HCFM?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Hair Club For Men."  
  
Another low chuckle. "Oh."  
  
Dawn gave a giggling snort.  
  
Spike shook his head and got up. He had come to a conclusion. These people needed help. And what did that say for him? Went back in the back room, leaving the door open a bit this time. That was new.  
  
Buffy just smiled softly, went to the kitchenette for a bottle of water.  
  
Xander grinned. "So. Who wants to admit their most embarrassing moment. Most embarrassing gets the last brownie."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Soooo passing."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, that was my idea. Anyone got anything else?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "I'm napping, because someone should stay up with Spike when he drives. Make sure he stays awake. Is that ok?"  
  
Xander cocked his head at her. "So you're going to stay up, to make sure that a *vampire* stays awake at *night*?"  
  
She gave him a look. "He's been SLEEPING at night a lot lately, too. But, I guess that's fine. Winding up wrapped around a telephone pole is ok."  
  
Xander laughed. "Okay, okay. You made your point. Good night/day. Whatever."  
  
She grinned with a small nod, and disappeared into the back room, telling Dawn she was stealing her couch. Her sister smiled and shrugged.  
  
Spike was stretched out on the bed, staring at a stuffed cat on the nightstand.  
  
She came in, shut the door behind her, settled on the couch. "Whatcha got?"  
  
He sat up slightly and looked at her. "Nothin. My cat thing, that's all." Stuck the pen he'd been holding in a drawer.  
  
She shrugged. Laid her head on the arm of the couch. "You came out to play."  
  
Cocked his head at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. You just... you came out."  
  
He shrugged, slightly defensive. "Yeah. Gets boring in here all the time. That's all."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Just nice to see you was all."  
  
He grinned. "Really?" Moved to sit on the end of the bed. "Any particular reason?"  
  
She shrugged. "Dawn misses you. Xander has no one to pick on."  
  
Grin faded slightly. "Oh." Went to lay back down. "Funny. I was kind of hoping that other people missed me, too."  
  
She moved to the bed with him, laid against his side. "Really? Who did you want to miss you?"  
  
He put one arm around her. "Namely? You."  
  
One arm slid across his stomach to play at his opposite side. "Hm... I don't like seeing you and not being able to have you."  
  
Half grin. "Hmm. Good news, though. We're findin' a hotel, tomorrow."  
  
She cuddled deeper to his side. Pulled back. "Just a second."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "What?"  
  
She locked the door. Came back to lay down, where she had been. Nuzzled his shoulder. "Mm."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh." Stifled yawn.  
  
She nodded. "Something like that." Slid one leg over his, now laying half on his chest. Just laying. Just cuddling.  
  
"Comfortable, Slayer?"  
  
She picked up one of his hands, laid it on her hip, a few of his fingers slipping under the waistband. "Mm-hmm."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Me too."  
  
======================================================  
  
Buffy was curled into the passenger's seat, a blanket wrapped around her, staring blearily out the windshield.  
  
Spike glanced over at her. "If you want to get your cot and go to sleep, luv, you can. I'll be fine."  
  
Shook her head stubbornly. "I'm ok. Blood, water, coffee, food?"  
  
"I'm okay, luv. But if you want something, go get it."  
  
She dropped the blanket, and went to get box of cereal, came back, curled in the chair. She was back to beaters and blue shorts. Crunched the Lucky Charms.  
  
He glanced over at her, half grinning. Reached a hand over, stuck it in the cereal box and extracted a handful of cereal. Flicked a couple of pieces into his mouth and chewed slowly.  
  
Buffy was dropping cereal back in the box, carefully going through her handful. Smiled hugely, then reached over, made Spike empty his handful back in the box.  
  
He glanced at her again. "Okay. Explain that?"  
  
She smiled again, for real, and almost shyly, then emptied her handful into his palm. Marshmallows. Every last one.  
  
Well. There was that annoying mushy feeling in his stomach. He smiled at her, and handed half the marshmallows back, every one of the hearts included.  
  
She ducked her head, and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
He turned his eyes back to the road, taking a couple of his marshmallows into his mouth and chewing slowly. "Luv?", he asked after he swallowed.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What are we? This... relationship, I mean." Didn't look at her. "Ya know what? Forget I asked that. I hate uncomfortable silences."  
  
She mulled over it. She hated this, this not knowing. "We're... friends. With benefits. The good kinds."  
  
Half nod. "Alright then." Went back to watching the road, eating the last of his marshmallows.  
  
"Right?" She said questioningly. She didn't know. The thought of being with him in a relationship made her quake in terror, but the thought of anyone else doing the same with him, unbidden, Madison rose in her mind, was intolerable.  
  
"I'm willing to be whatever you need me to be, luv. Whatever I did to finally... Whatever happened back at the hotel. I just don't want things to go back to the way they were." Slight sigh.  
  
Confused face scrunch. "... the way we were...?"  
  
"You hating me." Sigh. "Me being... Never mind."  
  
"We're past nevermind-ing, Spike. What?"  
  
"Beneath you."  
  
She turned her head, to look out her window. "I was scared, angry when I said that."  
  
"I know." Kept his eyes on the road. "But you meant it."  
  
She turned her head to look at his profile. "Yeah. I thought I meant it. I thought I was right."  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But?"  
  
"I didn't. I wasn't."  
  
Quiet chuckle. "There's something I never thought I'd hear. The Slayer admitting that she was wrong about something." His tone was bordering on playful.  
  
She smiled, chucked a Lucky Charm at him half-heartedly.  
  
He chuckled. "The Watcher's gonna get you for getting food on the floor."  
  
She made a face at him. "Giles would never get me."  
  
He laughed a little. "No. You're right. He'd prolly blame it on me."  
  
Sniff. "Of course he would." Looked at him. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was I- how can-" she stopped, bit her lip, and sighed, pouting. She sucked at words. Why didn't she just grunt?? "Why didn't you buy my seduction?"  
  
They were at a stop light, so he swiveled the drivers seat to look at her, a soft smile on his face. "I know you were trying, luv. But that sort of thing doesn't really come naturally to you. You're a... candlelight, romantic dinner, kind of person. Not a seductress. That's one of the things I love about you."  
  
She gave a tiny, but firm pout.  
  
Cocked his head at her. "What did you think it was?"  
  
"What what was?"  
  
"Why I didn't buy it."  
  
She bit her lip, shrugged. "I thought I did something wrong. Didn't move right, or say it right."  
  
He chuckled. "Nope. You're perfect. I just know you too well, that's all."  
  
Looked at him through her lashes. "I looked ridiculous, didn't I?"  
  
"No. You were beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Radiant." Returned his eyes to the road when the light turned green.  
  
Drew her knees up again, curling around the cereal box. "Oh."  
  
Glanced at her. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Shook her head, digging in the box. "No?"  
  
"Was that a question?"  
  
Shook her head. Mumbled into the opening of the box, "You just... called me beautiful."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. And radiant. You are."  
  
Kept rooting through the cereal.  
  
He was confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tucked her hair behind her ear, looked up at him. "You really think so, don't you?" It was said in half-wonder.  
  
He cocked his head. "Yes..."  
  
She gave a little grin. "I thought you always said that to get in my pants."  
  
He laughed quietly. "Nope. That was a bonus." Wagged an eyebrow at her.  
  
Rolled her eyes. "Well, that ended YOUR brief period of time in Buffy briefs."  
  
Gave her the pout that Madison had taught him. "Sorry..."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah yeah..."  
  
Chuckled quietly.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Madison was rooting through the fridge when her cell rang. She picked it up off the counter. "Hello?"  
  
"Madison. Are you resting?"  
  
Jerked a moment. "Uhhh... Yeah. Yeah... Just... sitting in bed. Resting."  
  
"Hmm. Don't quite think I believe you, pet." Slight chuckle. "How do you expect to heal if you don't rest?"  
  
Smiled. "Well, walk it off, all that stuff."  
  
Concerned tone. "Is it bad? Are you hurting?"  
  
"Aw. No, Puppy. I told you I'd be fine in two days. I'm fine."  
  
"Humans don't heal that fast, pet. Hell, it takes me a good half a week to heal a broken bone or three."  
  
Shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm still fine."  
  
"Not buying." Half snort. "Do you know what you did to me when you said you'd been in an accident? I nearly ran up, commandeered the wheel, turned this bloody thing around and went straight back to South Dakota. Scooby Gang be damned."  
  
She grinned, hopped up to sit on the counter. "Thanks, Puppy. But Madre took care of me. And Will is still catering to my every whim."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well, good to know someone's helping you." Sigh. "I wish I could be there to help, too. We're in a hotel again. Made it to DC early this morning."  
  
"Yeah? Having fun?"  
  
"Well... I don't think you'll believe my answer to that one."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No, I am. Remember the last major conversation we had?"  
  
"Before the accident?"  
  
"Yeah. When you were on the plane."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's happened again. Twice." There was quite a bit of male pride in the vampire's voice.  
  
She shook her head. "Numbers and sounds are irrelevant to me, Puppy. Please, remember this."  
  
He laughed. "Sorry, pet. Sorry."  
  
"Males. All.... Grr... I'm so sexy and primal."  
  
He made a whimpering sound. "Even puppies?"  
  
She melted. "Not my Puppy. So, how's" ('bitchy') "Buffy?"  
  
Sigh. "She's fine. Ooh! Guess what she said!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Took a deep breath. "She said that she was wrong. When she told me that I was beneath her? She said that *she* was *wrong*." There was a bounce in his voice to match the one he'd just preformed on the hotel bed.  
  
A huge smile crossed her face. "Well, maybe she isn't as mentally challenged as I thought."  
  
Snort. "Madison. Play nice. Oh, and she had a request for me to make of you."  
  
Warily, "What?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Puppy' with her around." He laughed. "I have no idea why it bothers her. I like it."  
  
She snorted. "Does it make her uncomfortable, you think?"  
  
Shrug. "I don't know why it would."  
  
"Mmm.... Well, maybe she should just shoo while you're here with me. Cuz what else am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Spike. William." Made a face. Snorted. "Scratch the second one. Two reasons. One, I don't like the name. And two, I don't want to get mixed up with your brother."  
  
"Spike." She made a face. "Puppy." It made her smile. "Bitch." Made her make a 'What? Bring it!' face.  
  
He laughed. "Ya know what? I'll tell her that I told you, and you do it anyway. That way, she won't be mad at me."  
  
Snorted. "You do that. Honestly. She's a communist. Trying to limit my free speech."  
  
He laughed again, then sighed. "Damn, I miss you, Madison. Buffy's bein' nice to me and all, but it doesn't make up for you."  
  
"As if anything would? Seriously, though, I'm glad she's treating you right. Are you playing nice with the others, too?"  
  
"I participated in an actual conversation yesterday."  
  
He heard her applaud. "Good."  
  
Chuckled. "Not a big thing. I was the only one who could remember Dick Clark's name, and then we were talking about British comedies."  
  
"But you're including yourself. That's important in associating with peers."  
  
He laughed. "Down, Dr. Phil. Sure you haven't graduated yet?"  
  
She laughed, embarrassedly. "Sorry.... Oh! Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The student aid, an upperclassman who helps the prof, well, I gave him my number, and we're going out tomorrow. He's so hot."  
  
Low growl rumbled from the other end of the phone. "You tell him, if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, your Puppy'll bite him."  
  
She grinned. "Puppy. He's so... kind. And he's got brown eyes and blonde hair, and... his shoulders..." Small whimper noise.  
  
Another small growl, then a quiet whimper. "But.. You won't get so wrapped up with him that you won't have time for me when I come, right?"  
  
She smiled. "My schedule will be cleared for you, Joseph or no."  
  
Snort. "Joseph. What kind of a name is 'Joseph'?" Jealousy rang in the quiet voice.  
  
"I dunno, William..." Quietly reprimanding. "What kind of name is... Buffy?"  
  
Whimper. "You don't.. never mind."  
  
"I don't, what?"  
  
"I feel stupid asking this."  
  
"Ask anyway. I'll never make fun of you."  
  
Sigh. "I know. You don't.. scritch him, do you?"  
  
Repressed her smile. "No. Only you and Will."  
  
Relieved sigh. "Oh. Okay then."  
  
Madison fidgeted. "So... how's Dawnie?"  
  
"She's fine. We went for ice cream a while ago. Just her and me. It was fun."  
  
"Good." Pout. "I want icecream."  
  
"I'd mail some to you, but it'd melt. I wish you were here, or I was there, or something. I've been lonely lately."  
  
A quiet, "Me, too."  
  
He whimpered softly, and Madison heard the pen she'd given him speaking at the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Huh?", he said quietly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Whimper again. "I love you, too."  
  
"I wish you could've seen my car. It got so totaled."  
  
"And all you got was a broken.. what did you break, anyway?"  
  
"Leg," she said without thinking.  
  
"Are you on crutches? You'd better be sitting down, pet. Or better, lying down."  
  
"Yeah... crutches and an air cast. I didn't want plaster. I am sitting down." She swung her legs from her perch on the counter. Kinda sitting anyway.  
  
Quiet sigh. "If I were there, you'd never have to move for anything. I'd take care of everything you needed. Food, water, I'd even go to the bathroom for you, if that was possible."  
  
She gave a small laugh, set about to try to think of a way to explain things to him. Then dismissed it. Deal with it when it came around. "Thank you, Puppy. That's sweet." She paused a moment, took a shot in the dark. "It's not your fault."  
  
Sigh. She could really see through him. Even from a thousand miles away. "I know, in my mind. But my heart says that if I had been there, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
"If you had been there, you could have been dusty. I'm really fine. I swear to you. I am perfectly fine." Sincerity rang in her voice.  
  
"I wish I was there, anyway."  
  
"Me, too. But we'll make do till next month. So... have we moved from... doing Buffy to dating Buffy?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't really know. I think that she *might* actually feel *something* for me. She just is either unable or doesn't want to see it."  
  
"Mmm... What does she want?"  
  
"Me."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah? What kinda tone was that?"  
  
He chuckled. "Unsure, with a side of testosterone."  
  
"Got the testosterone. What does Puppy want?"  
  
"You know that answer."  
  
"Can you reconcile the two?"  
  
"Huh?" He chuckled. "Psycho talk again."  
  
"Psych talk, Poophead. I mean... can you find something that works for her AND you?"  
  
"I think we have. Well, it works for her, and it's better than nothing for me."  
  
"Puppy." It was a seriously disapproving tone.  
  
"What?" He sighed. "I'm happy, really. We were actually cuddling yesterday. That was nice."  
  
"Yeah, cuz that was such a happy tone. If she messes with your head, I'm killing her."  
  
He chuckled. "How would she do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but she seems to be able to do angst and heartbreak well. She better not hone skills on you."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Welcome. So. You miss me, huh?"  
  
"All the time. Especially when I really want you to scritch me." Ended in a chuckle.  
  
"Good to know I'm useful for something." She swatted at her brother as he walked by.  
  
He chuckled. "It's more than that, and you know it."  
  
Grinned. "I know." Her brother jerked her off the counter, and she stumbled. "Ah! Will!" Smacked the back of his head playfully.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I can let you go, if you need to kill your brother now. But stay off your leg."  
  
She snorted as she scooted back up on her perch. "Nah, I'm good. But you can bite him when you get here." She smirked at her sibling. "He says hello."  
  
The vampire laughed. "Do you know his blood type, per chance?"  
  
"O negative."  
  
"Mmm." Tried to hide a chuckle.  
  
She laughed. "He's looking at me funny, Puppy." In an aside that Spike could hear, she said to Will, "Spike's gonna suck your blood." Heard a muffled argument highlighted with laughter. She came back to the phone.  
  
He chuckled. "I won't, really. Unless you sic me on him."  
  
"Then I'll be sure to." She looked up. "Oh. Mom's back with groceries. I'm gonna help. Call me tonight, yeah?"  
  
He chuckled. "If I'm not busy."  
  
She sighed. "How bout before you get busy? Because calling me after every time? Gonna get WAAAAY creepy."  
  
He laughed. "Okay, okay. Deal. I'll call tonight. I love you, Madison."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They hung up at the same moment. Spike sighed. Back to the boredom again. Oh well. Buffy or Dawn were liable to stop by soon. Hmm. Better take a nap.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Dawn dragged behind everyone, but her grating voice filled their ears. "Guuuuuuys... it's laaaaaate, and my feet are BLEEEEEEEEDING, and we've been to every monument in the city. I want my house, and my bed, and my cable, and my friends, and my phone!!"  
  
Giles sighed. She'd been like this since they'd left the Smithsonian that afternoon. "Dawn, would it make you happy to know that we planned on turning back tomorrow?"  
  
Spike, who'd been kicking a rock along the sidewalk, looked up at the prospect. Back meant going through South Dakota again. Meant seeing Madison in person. Definite perk up.  
  
"Yeh-es.... I'm booored. There's NO hot guys, and..." she felt a little teary. "I wanna go home. I mean, it really is safe, isn't it?"  
  
Spike slowed so that he was walking even with Dawn, and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Giles sighed. "As safe as a Hellmouth can be."  
  
Buffy glanced back at her, irritation but affection coming off her. "We're going home, ok? It'll be fine."  
  
Spike squeezed Dawn's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Bit. We'll be home before you know it."  
  
She gave him a pleading look. "Promise?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I swear on my own grave."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "If you even know where it is..."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, I know. Believe me. It's burned into my bleedin' memory."  
  
She smiled charmingly at him. "Gotcha. My feet hurt. Carry me?"  
  
Without a word, he scooped her into his arms. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Squealed happily.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, giving a half smile.  
  
Spike chuckled as the group headed back to the Ohana to go back to the hotel. Tomorrow morning, they were heading home. 


	15. Returning the favor

Spike was in a sandwich. At least, that's what it felt like. He was sitting in the booth, only because Dawn asked him to, squashed between Dawn and Buffy. Well, maybe 'squashed' was too strong a word. Sure, Dawn was leaning on him, and Buffy wasn't.. pulling away, but she wasn't touching him in a nonaccidental way, either.  
  
Buffy was keeping normal conversation with the Scoobies, talking, laughing in all the right places. Spike was beside her. Crowding her. Well, not exactly, but he wasn't NOT touching her either. She smiled at Xander. "You're wrong. Lucky charms is the best cereal in the world."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. Rice Krispies, any day. I hate marshmallows."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "How can anyone 'hate' marshmallows?" Under the table, one hand found it's way to Buffy's knee. Rested there.  
  
She was very still. She knew that Dawn was asleep on Spike's shoulder... but the contact still seemed illicit. She didn't remove his hand, though. "Really. Don't you like the marshmallows in cocoa?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, that's different. I like Rice Krispies Treats, too. Just not in cereal. It's just... not right."  
  
"Why not? It's perfect. All wheaty and nutricious, and then sugary delicious."  
  
Spike gave a quiet chuckle. "Hmm. Is someone trying out for a commercial?"  
  
Xander just shook his head.  
  
She almost blushed.  
  
Spike's hand wandered more up toward her thigh. "I mean, really, luv. It's cereal. Not.. world peace, or something."  
  
Tingles. The pleasant kind. All over. Nummy, and wha- World peace? "It... it doesn't matter. No one should hate marshmallow cereal. It's good for you."  
  
"The cereal part is good for you. Marshmallows, no matter how good they taste, are not." Hand now at waist, and almost out from under the table.  
  
Her hands slid discreetly down, batted at his hand.   
  
Barely disguised snort. So, that's how it was going to be. Sure, when there was a locked door between them and the others, but not in 'public'. He could deal with that, for now. Keeping his hand hidden from everyone else, he let it go up to gently rub at her side in between them.  
  
She arched her side slightly into his hand.  
  
He licked his lips a little to hide a grin, and continued his rubbing. He knew she liked that. Ah, the things you learn about people when... well, ya know.  
  
She let one hand stay down, the other casually on the table. Her hand played on the inside of his thigh.  
  
Spike chuckled, seemingly at something that Xander had just said. So, Buffy wanted to play, too, huh? He allowed his hand to slid up under her shirt slightly, rubbing on her skin instead.  
  
She smiled at Xander, asking him if he was excited, ya know, about going home. Her hand moved farther up. Just to see how he'd react.  
  
Slight jump there. Spike had not been expecting that.  
  
Xander, for his part, remained oblivious. "Yeah. I'm cool with goin' home. I mean, I kind of miss the old Hellmouth, ya know?"  
  
She laughed. "Yeah... I really miss having my own bedroom now." Moved her hand back and forth slowly.  
  
Xander chuckled. "Tell me about it. I mean, I love hotels, but this line of cots thing? I'm getting tired of being squashed between Anya and Giles."  
  
Spike swallowed, and his hand on her side stopped it's motion.  
  
Buffy smirked. "I gotcha. I gotta squish between Giles and Spike." Her hand moved back down to stroke at his thigh. Two could play...  
  
A growl came from the vampire, too low for normal human ears to pick up. *That* was a sound that she'd heard before. Not wanting to be outdone, he moved his hand down her side and slid it under the waistband of her jeans, still rubbing gently.  
  
Her hips rose involuntarily, a breath caught in her throat. Oh God... Her hand moved up, scratching softly at his abs, above his belt buckle.   
  
He had to repress a purr at that action. Unlike his growl earlier, the purr *was* auditable. He tried to move slightly away from her hand, all the while keeping up his rubbing beneath her waistband.  
  
She switched from scratching to a VERY firm rubbing with the pads of her fingers, dragging them slowly down as far as she could reach without being obvious, then back up.  
  
His eyes closed for a moment. Swallowed. Realized that Xander had just asked him something, and he had no clue what the other man had said. "Huh?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Earth to Dead-boy Junior. I asked if you'd ever been in France."  
  
"Oh. Uh.. Yeah. Once. For about a week. Got chased out by a mob."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?", Spike asked, trying not to be too distracted.  
  
Slid her fingers back down and up, this time with almost no pressure. A stark and arousing contrast. "Why'd you get chased out by a mob?"  
  
Swallowed. "Uh.. Well, let's just say that humans don't like it when numbers of the population keep turning up dead." His hand had stopped motion again.  
  
Smiled. "Imagine that."  
  
Damn it. She was not winning. He swallowed, then renued his focus, sliding his hand around to the back of her jeans, and rubbing her tailbone with varying pressure.  
  
Pushed her back against his fingers. Mmm... Xander was... talking... about something. To her. "Huh?"  
  
Xander laughed. "Are the two of you half asleep, or something? I asked if you could see anything in Europe, what would it be?"  
  
"Paris. Shops." Her hand moved down his pelvis. He wasn't winning.  
  
Spike jumped slightly. Very slightly. Not noticable, unless you had your hand on the area that had jumped. He licked his lips, and rubbed from her tailbone, up her spine and under her shirt, following her spine.  
  
Broken off moan. She stopped it. Wondered what the hell she was doing. She had her hand down Spike's pants. Deep breath.  
  
They'd inhaled at the same time. Xander chuckled. "Are you two in sync for some reason? You're breathing at the same time."  
  
Spike froze for a moment, then tried for a chuckle. It came out more like a groaning purr. Thankfully, Xander didn't notice.  
  
Buffy removed her hand slowly, folded them both in her lap like a girl at church. Smiled at Xander. "Dunno. Maybe cuz we're so close."  
  
Xander laughed. "Yeah. Right. You and Spike. Close. Like a cactus and a starfish." He laughed again.  
  
Spike growled quietly.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Heh..."  
  
The vampire sighed. "Yeah. Whatever." He slipped his arm around the sleeping Key next to him, and resting his head against her's. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. At least Dawn loved him.  
  
She sighed in her sleep, nuzzled her head closer, pouted, scrunched her nose, then quieted, her features smoothing out into a smile.  
  
Spike just chuckled a little, and shot Buffy a half grin.  
  
She smiled softly. Even more so when Dawn's hand moved up his chest, to hook on the neckline, much like she might fist her hand in a blanket.  
  
Spike gave a half shrug. A 'what can I do?' motion.  
  
Dawn snorted in her sleep. "Sp...ke'll ge... you..." she muttered defensively.  
  
Spike chuckled. "I even protect her in dreams, apparently."  
  
Buffy started to frown. She knew... when Dawn would have nightmares... This was one, she was sure. And she was always unable to wake her up until the evil had made itself present. She tried everything, and nothing ever worked. She sat, focusing intently on her sister, and waited.   
  
Dawn's eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids. Her hand clutched tighter at Spike's neckline, and she shrunk down into the seat.  
  
Now Spike was getting nervous. He didn't like it when Dawn was uncomfortable, for any reason. He looked to Buffy, as if to ask what to do.  
  
She shook her head. "Wait it out. It'll come." It always did.  
  
He nodded, and kept his arm portectivly around the youngest Summers.  
  
Her shoulders hunched, and she turned her face against Spike's shoulder more, his shirt absorbing the tears that were coming rapidly. "No..." Her body jerked.  
  
Spike growled quietly. His instincts were to shake her awake, get rid of whatever was bothering his Niblet. He held her tight to him, nuzzling her head under his chin.  
  
Buffy's always had been too, but she had learned that waking her up beforehand left Dawn in a jumpy fog for half the day, the dream haunting her at the oddest times, while doing laundry, watching TV, reducing her to tears, crouched on the floor, rocking back and forth. So Buffy waited till the time was right to slay her sister's demons.  
  
Spike rubbed his hand up and down Dawn's arm gently. "S'ok, Bit," he said quietly. "We're here."  
  
Xander, who had gone to the bathroom for awhile, came back and noticed Dawn's distress. He looked at Buffy. "Nightmare?"  
  
She nodded. Xander had helped them out with her dreams before. "Spike. Stop. Let it come."  
  
The vampire bit his lip, but did as the Slayer asked.  
  
Dawn choked out a sob, shuddered. Whimpered. "Oh, God... Stop. Stop... leave her alone... Let her go..." She started to thrash around a bit, her head whipping from side to side.  
  
Xander settled back in the booth, on Buffy's other side. Like Spike, he was fighting his instincts to wake Dawn up, but unlike him, Xander knew the routine. Let it come.  
  
Spike held still, growling quietly, but growing louder with every terrified movement of Dawn's body.  
  
Dawn cried a few more minutes, shaking, pleading with whatever it was. Whimpers, sobs, and a keening wail that chilled the marrow in her older sister's bones. But still. She waited.  
  
Spike chewed his lower lip so hard, he tasted his own blood.  
  
Finally, with a cry, Dawn's head jerked to the side. It had struck her. Buffy knew. Made her stomach roll. But she could start now. She crawled over Spike, to stroke at Dawn's face soothingly. "Baby, I'm here. I'm watching over you... I've got you..."  
  
Spike took his cue from Buffy and started rubbing Dawn's arm again, purring softly, comfortingly.  
  
Dawn began shaking, whimpering. But whatever was in her mind was receding, she was pretty sure.  
  
From the other side of the table, Xander said, "We're here for you, Dawnie. We're here."  
  
Spike held her close and nuzzled her again, murmuring comforts of his own combined with purring.  
  
Buffy's hands were stroking her hair, petting her. Dawn's shaking had given way to a subtle trembling. The whimpering was gone, but tears still streamed down her face. She was almost out. "Xander.. orange. And water, please." She gave the quiet order.  
  
Xander nodded and got up to retrieve the items.  
  
Spike just held her close, his body stiff, an instinct to help him protect someone that he cared about.  
  
"Dawn... come on... wake up... Come see me... I'll make it better..." It was as gentle as Spike had ever seen her with Dawn. Dawn's eyes opened slowly.  
  
When he was sure that she could see him, Spike gave her a soft smile. "Hey, Bit."  
  
She held him tightly, but looked at her sister. "M-mom," she pushed out. "They were... pulling her..." Heaving sob. "They were pulling her out of heaven."  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. He just held the youngest Summers close and rested his chin atop her head.  
  
Xander returned with the orange and a glass of water. The orange had already been peeled and sliced. "Someone want a snack?"  
  
Buffy framed Dawn's face. "Never," she said fiercely at her sister. "Never. No one will ever hurt her again. Never... I swear to you, Dawn. I would stop them." And she would. Dawn nodded, hugged Spike.  
  
Spike returned the embrace. Said with a growl in his voice, "And I'd help your sister."  
  
She nodded. Moved off his lap to set in Xander's.  
  
Xander gave her a grin and held the bowl with the orange slices in front of her. "Hey. Here you go." Put the glass of water on the table so that he could put one arm around her waist in a hug.  
  
She leaned against his chest, biting at her slices. "Thank you." It was soft, her head down, hair curtaining her face off.  
  
Xander just hugged her again in response.  
  
Spike sighed. He didn't know why, but that had taken alot out of him. He slid out of the booth and headed for the back room slowly.  
  
Buffy sat with her sister until she was sure she was fine with Xander, then with a small nod, slipped into the back room.  
  
Spike was laying on his stomach, face down into the pillow.  
  
She closed the door behind her. "Thank you."  
  
He turned his head. "For what?"  
  
"For helping her. For listening to me."  
  
He shrugged. "I love her. And you," he said simply.  
  
"I know." She fidgeted. "Spike.. If I'm ever- if anything...."   
  
He rolled onto his side. "If anything what?"  
  
She sighed. "If I'm... gone. And... and you're with her, and she has a bad dream... don't. Never wake her until it touches her."  
  
"Why would you be-" He paused. "Oh." Licked his lips. "Why?"  
  
"She... it messes her up. It'll... haunt her for the rest of the day. Like it stays dormant in her mind until it can touch her. It's..." She winced. "It's bad."  
  
"Oh," he said again. "I used to have dreams like that, when I was human."  
  
"Yeah?" She sat on the edge of the bed, every muscle in her body tense. She knew she'd be like this the rest of the day. But all that mattered was that Dawn was ok.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Thought there were monsters in my closet. Under the bed. Everywhere." Chuckled again. "I had no idea how right I was."  
  
"Dawn's aren't... aren't... fake, I don't think. I honestly think something haunts her. Maybe a Key side-effect or something. But... they physically hurt her. You saw. Her cheek was red."  
  
He nodded and growled softly. "Like Freddy Kreuger. That movie scared the hell out of me. Could barely sleep for a week." Snorted. "Now Dru, on the other hand, saw it the same time I did, and slept like a baby. I guess bein' insane has some advantages."  
  
She smirked and tried to roll some of the tension out of her shoulders. "I'd hope so."  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Could you lock the door, then come back and sit next to me?"  
  
She gave him an odd look, then did as he asked.  
  
By the time she'd sat back down, he'd sat up slightly. "Tell me if I hurt you." Started massaging the tension out of her neck and shoulders.  
  
Winced slightly, tilted her head back. "Little..."  
  
He lightened his touch, and kept working. "How 'bout now?"  
  
Opposite reaction. Her head tilted forward, giving him more access. "Mm..."  
  
He grinned. "I'll take that as a no." Moved a little lower to work her shoulderblades.  
  
Soft sigh, pushed back into his hands.  
  
He chuckled quietly. "You want to lie down? Might help a little. Since you seem to be nearly tipping over."  
  
She flopped down to her stomach. When his hands didn't immediately follow, she pouted. "More." It was almost a grunt.  
  
He stifled a laugh. He'd been resituating himself. "I'm coming, luv. Hang on." Started massaging again.  
  
Happy sigh, but she pushed his hands away and sat up. Pulled her shirt off. Laid back down.  
  
He grinned, and went back to work. It WAS easier to find the tense muscles without that annoying shirt in the way, anyway.  
  
She arched into his hands again.  
  
He bit his lip slightly. Wondered if she was even aware of the sounds that she was making. Moved lower on her back and to the sides where the ribs curved around.  
  
Groaning sigh.   
  
He shifted a little, using his knuckles on her spine and moving up and down the length of it. "I take it you're enjoying this, eh?"  
  
Pleased, muffled noise. "Mm... Ooooohhhh......"  
  
He chuckled softly, continuing with the massage. "So. When Dawn has a nightmare, does it always make you this tense?"  
  
She sighed, and a consecutive string of muscles tightened again. "Yes."  
  
"Oops." He worked the tension out of them again. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
"... Kay..."  
  
Instead of talking, the vampire busied himself with working the tension out of the muscle mass that was just above her waist and connected to her ribs.  
  
Sigh. "Best..."  
  
Rubbed a little harder, then smoothed it out. "Best what?"  
  
It slipped out unchecked. "Everything."  
  
He 'hmm'ed interestedly. "Oh really?" Moved up and down her sides where they curved to meet her back.  
  
Low, drawn out, "Yeesss...."  
  
"Well, I've heard *that* before," he said to himself with a chuckle. Didn't break his rhythm.  
  
Moaned. "Shhh.... more touching and rubbing..."  
  
"Whatever the lady wishes."  
  
======================================================  
  
Buffy shifted from foot to foot outside his door. They had pulled into the hotel hours ago, and she had sat with Dawn until she was sure no dreams would dare plague her sister tonight. She looked at the oil in her hands. She wasn't sure this was a good idea.  
  
In his room, Spike layed on his back on the bed. Much better than those acursed cots. Though, he had begun to like Buffy snuggling up against him every night after she fell asleep. Only good thing about the cot arrangement, as far as he was concerned. Sigh. He was bored. Again.  
  
Small, tentative knock. Like, if he didn't hear that, she was walking back to her room, and forgetting the whole thing.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
He sat up immediatly. "Oh, uh, come in, luv. It's unlocked." Why the hell had he left it unlocked, anyway?  
  
She walked in, the bottle against her chest, arms crossed over it. "Hey."  
  
He grinned at her. "Hey, luv. Dawn doin' okay?"  
  
She nodded. "No bad dreams tonight."  
  
He sighed, genuinely relieved. "Good. I was really close to going and sleeping on the floor next to her bed tonight."  
  
She smiled. "I can- I can usually tell when she's gonna have a nightmare. Her... presence changes."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I feel it, too. And her scent changes a bit. More.. fear." Shook his head. "Makes me feel so bleedin' helpless when she gets upset like that."  
  
She shrugged. "You just... have to wait for it to come."  
  
He nodded with a low growl. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not good at waiting. 'Specially when something's bothering someone I love." He made wringing motions with his hands. "Just want to.. Jump in there and.. and.. kill something."  
  
Her eyes darkened, and she nodded her understanding. "I know. I shook her awake one time. It was... toying with her. Wouldn't touch her. I couldn't take it." Shuddered at the emotional breakdown she had watched twelve hours later. "Never again."  
  
He got up, his body needing to move. Paced back and forth. "Bloody stupid.. whatever they are. Maybe Red and Tara can find some spell to make them go away."  
  
"No," Buffy barked.  
  
He jumped. "What? Why not?"  
  
"No...." she said more softly. "I don't want... don't want her being used with magic. You don't know how it would react to her. She's different."  
  
Spike sighed and sat back on the bed, a defeated air about him. "Yeah. You're right." Another deep sigh. "Damnit all to bloody hell. I want to help her. To do something. Anything." He ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit," he muttered again, ending in a snort.  
  
Buffy sighed. "You did help her. I mean... that's all we can do."  
  
"I hate that phrase. 'All we can do'. That's what they say when people die." He sighed again.  
  
"Hey. No one died. All accounted for and breathing. Well... ya know."  
  
He chuckled. " 'Cept me."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
He looked at her, noticing the object in her hands for the first time. "What's that?"  
  
She stared intently at the label, fiddling with it. "Sandalwood oil."  
  
Gave her a half grin. "You wanting another massage so soon, luv?"  
  
"Um... I... wanted to know if I could return the favor."  
  
He looked at her confusedly. "What favor?"  
  
Held the bottle up. "Massage favor."  
  
He still looked confused, and then his eyes widened almost comicly. "Oh. Oh! Uh.. Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok."  
  
He nodded a little. "Uh, okay. What do I do?"  
  
Shrugged. "Lay down."  
  
He stretched out on the bed on his stomach. "Alright." This was a new thing, and it made him slightly wary. All predators are unnerved by new things.  
  
"Um... shirt?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sat up, took shirt off, layed back down.   
  
She moved to the bed, kneeling over his back, her knees beside his hips. The oil was warm already. She had set it in a glass of hot water, as per the directions.  
  
He was tensed up, purely out of instinct. It was one thing for him to massage her, but totally another for him to be in the subordinant position.  
  
She slipped the oil open, dripping it slowly onto his back.  
  
He twitched slightly. The oil was warmer than his body tempreture, but not uncomfortably so. Actually, it felt kind of good. He relaxed just the slightest bit.  
  
She wasn't sure, but that seemed like a pretty good amount. She slid her hands over it, making them slick as she smoothed it over his back. She began to knead, manipulating the tense muscles by his shoulders.  
  
Ooh. Okay. That felt really good. He could feel himself relaxing, and he purred softly.  
  
She would rub at the muscle, then smooth her hands over his back, the oil making his alabaster skin shine, and the muscles move languidly under her small hands.  
  
Spike let out a deep sigh, feeling like overcooked pasta. His eyes closed.  
  
Her fingers slid firmly over the skin between his ribs, pressing. Slid the heels of her hands down his spine, massaging by his tailbone, sliding her hands around his hips, squeezing, kneading. Ran her hands back up over his skin to slide over his shoulders, down his arms, squeezing, rubbing, even scratching lightly.  
  
Spike let out a moaning purr, followed by a sigh and pushed against her hands.  
  
She shifted slightly. Reminded herself that she had nothing to do with this. All for Spike. Bad Buffy. Kept kneading, rubbing, rolling his muscles.  
  
Spike tried to say something, but another happy moan came out. Licked his lips, tried again. "Thank you..."  
  
Something in her contracted, released. On an outgoing breath,"You're welcome."  
  
"I think... I'm going to sleep.. Luv, you'd better... stop for now.."  
  
Nodded, slid off the bed, let him sleep. Washed her hands, and slipped from the room. Against her better judgement, and Dawn's insitance, she had gotten her own room. She opened her door, pulling her clothes off in favor of the blue boxers and a beater. Sighed. Time to lay here and want. Fun.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Dawn stretched. Mmm... better than good dreams was no dreams. Go her. Moved out of her bed, her tousled hair and Hello, Kitty! jamma pants making her look young. Young, but hungry. Spike was always good about breakfast. She padded barefoot down the hall to his room. Knocked.  
  
"Come in?", came the sleepy reply. Spike had actually spent the whole night stretched out across the bed wearing nothing but his jeans.  
  
Dawn slipped in, smiled at him. "Mornin'."  
  
He rolled onto his back and yawned. Then grinned. "Hey, Bit. How you doin'?"  
  
Big grin. "Good. No dreams. You?"  
  
Stretched slowly, yawning again. "Best sleep I've had in awhile."  
  
Nod. "Good." Frowned. Sniffed. "Wha-" Sniffed again.  
  
His eyes got wide, and he squirmed around on the bed, trying to rub the leftover oil off. Swallowed. "Somethin' wrong, Bit?"  
  
Sniffed again, shrugged. "Your room smells nice. Guy-ish. But nice."  
  
He sighed. "Oh. Must be something they... vaccumed with or something." He rolled over and got up. "You must be hungry, huh?" Get her mind *off* the scent. Before he had to explain any further. Not like she'd believe the truth anyway.  
  
Funny grin, involving her biting her bottom lip and scrunching her nose. "Yuppers!"  
  
He chuckled and got up, stretching again. "Order room service, Bit. I'm gonna take a shower." Before she identifies that scent.  
  
Nodded, put a hand on his arm when he went to pass her.  
  
He glanced down at her. "What's up, Bit?"  
  
Sniffed again. "I'll ask for new sheets. Cuz you reek of this room. Honestly." Frowning pout. "I'll take care of it. Must be the blankets."  
  
He hid a chuckle. "Could be." Headed for the shower.  
  
When Spike got out of the shower, Dawn smiled at him over a plate of gigantic muffins, and two pitchers of orange juice. Moonlighting on the TV.  
  
He chuckled and settled down on the bed next to her. Took a couple of bites of one of the muffins.   
  
By the time the show was over, Spike was not feeling good. The slight twinges he'd been feeling in his stomach for the last couple of days had turned into a flock of bumblebees, buzzing around in his digestive tract. Not a good feeling.  
  
"Housekeeping will be up in an hour," she mumbled around her mouthful.   
  
"Good." He swallowed. Ooh. That was nausea. Another not good feeling. "Bit, does your stomach feel weird?"  
  
Shook her head. "Empty, and rumbly."  
  
He put his half eaten muffin off to the side of the plate. "Oh. Good. Then it's not the muffins." Swallowed again.  
  
Cocked her head, unknowingly mimicking him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Licked his lips. "I think you'd say... that I've got a tummy ache." Swallowed again. "Only it's more like a tidal wave."  
  
Intense frown. "Gonna get sick?"  
  
He shook his head. "Don't think so. At least, I hope not. I don't really know. It's been awhile since I've been nauseaous."  
  
She made a sympathetic face. "Sucks, huh?"  
  
Slow nod. He turned slowly, crawling up the bed and laying his head on the pillow. "Ooh. Not good."  
  
Dawn gave a concerned pout, moved up to sit behind him, her hand rubbing circles on his back.  
  
He gave a half moan. "How do I make it go away, if you know."  
  
"Um... do you bring your first aid kit in with you?"  
  
He motioned toward the bathroom. "In there."  
  
She got up, and came back a minute later with some Tums. "Chew."  
  
He did as she asked. Then settled back on the pillows, not wanting to move too much. "I do not feel good, Bit. Maybe you should go."  
  
She made a noise at him. "Whatever." Started rubbing circles on his back again.  
  
He sighed, going for exasperated, and not quite making it. "Fine, then. Stick around. Don't blame me if you wind up with a red stain on your pajamas."  
  
Nodded. "Ok." Murmured to him for a while. Felt his back jerk. "Gonna get sick??"  
  
In answer, he jumped up and ran for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.  
  
She was on his heels, letting him heave as she soaked a washcloth with cool water. When she was done, she put a hand on his back. Her mom always did that when she got sick.  
  
He moaned and leaned back against the side of the bathtub. "Alright.." Wiped at his mouth. "That is not something that I want to do again." Swallowed. "Feel like my stomach is inside out."  
  
Handed him a cup of cool water. "Swish."  
  
He did, and spit into the toilet rather than get up.  
  
She knelt in front of him, used the wet rag to wipe at his face. Pressed it into his hand, flushed the toilet. "Suck on that. You shouldn't drink anything right now."  
  
He put the washcloth in his mouth, sucked a little. It did make him feel better.   
  
She smoothed her hands over his hair. Had seen the toilet before she flushed it. "You yakked a lotta blood."  
  
He nodded, taking the washcloth out of his mouth. "Yeah. Animal blood, Bit. Not mine."  
  
"I know. Want me to get Buffy or Giles?"  
  
He shook his head, then changed his mind and nodded. "Get Buffy. Ask her to go check the fridge in the Ohana. Might be some bad blood."  
  
She nodded and stood. "I'll be back in a few. Don't move. Just suck."  
  
He put the washcloth back in his mouth and watched her leave.  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy was staring at the fridge of the Ohana in confusion. How the hell was she supposed to know what 'bad blood' was?? As far as she knew, that was something that inbreds in the hills of West Virginia had when one family hated another. Sniffed. God. That was awful. Pulled the milk carton out. Sniffed it, pulled back with a repulsed face. The milk had gone bad. Disgusting. No doubt the blood had, too, then. She felt the carton. It was barely even cool. Almost room temperature. She sighed, then went back upstairs to report. She slipped back in Spike's room, where Dawn was hovering around Spike. "Bad blood," she told him. "Bad milk, bad all perishables."  
  
Spike moaned quietly. "Bad fridge, then. Thought that last batch tasted funny..." Swallowed hard, obviously trying not to puke again.  
  
Dawn cooed sympathetically, still rubbing circles. Gave her sister a look. Fix it.   
  
"What am I-" Sighed. "Fine." Picked up his phone, called Giles' room, explaining everything. A few minutes later she hung up. "Dawn. Get dressed. You and Giles are gonna go pick up a new fridge for the Ohana, and some blood."  
  
The Key nodded, and kissed Spike on the forehead before she left, waving at the door.  
  
He waved weakly, then moved to snuggle down against the pillows, keeping in mind the bucket that Dawn had put by the bed.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed opposite him. "Feeling bad, then?"  
  
Moaned in response.  
  
Made a sympathetic face. "Washcloth warm yet?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Will this go away?"  
  
She nodded. Took the cloth away from him, went to the bathroom, rinsed it, soaked it again with cold water, brought it back out. "In a day or two. Just gotta get the bad stuff out of your system."  
  
Spike sighed. "I am not happy with this. Not at all."  
  
She handed him the cloth. "I'd bet not. I'm sorry, if that helps."  
  
He gave her a shaky smile. "It does. I don't know why, but it does." Put the cloth in his mouth, sucking a little.  
  
She sighed, and laid down behind him, one hand wrapping around his side to rest on his stomach. Rubbed circles.   
  
Spike moved a little, wanting to be closer to her, snuggled backwards up against her.  
  
She let him, rested her nose at the hairline behind his ear. Sniffed.   
  
He smiled a little. "Like what you smell, luv? I took a shower this mornin'."  
  
Nuzzled a little there, soft bite. "Yeah..."  
  
He purred quietly. "Good.. When I'm feelin' better, you can tell me just how much you like it." Semi-playful tone.  
  
Wrapped one leg over his hip, rubbing against his back. "Really?"  
  
Louder purr, another attempt to get closer to her. "Yeah.." Moaned at a twinge in his stomach.  
  
Buffy dropped her leg, resumed her other, less-happy-involving comfort.   
  
He sighed. "Sorry."  
  
Licked, bit at his neck. "Not your fault. You'll make it up to me later."  
  
"Sure will." He hoped it would be awhile before Dawn came back.  
  
Dawn paused outside the door, shifting the bag of blood to her other hand. She didn't hear anything. Maybe he was sleeping. Being as silent as possible, she used the key she had swiped to open the door slowly.  
  
She walked in and froze. There was a hand on Spike's stomach. And it was attached to Buffy's arm. And Buffy's body.  
  
Spike's eyes were closed, so he didn't see her. There was a quiet purring coming from within him. A different pitch than the one she was used to hearing. It was lower. And she thanked God that HER purr wasn't that sexy, because.... euch.  
  
Buffy's head tilted up as the door closed behind a heedless Dawn.  
  
Spike opened one eye, and yawned a little, then moaned quietly. "Hey.. Bit."  
  
She looked like a deer in the headlights. "S-s- Blood. I... I brought blood."  
  
Buffy was frozen, gauging her sister's reaction. Her OWN reaction. God. Nausea.  
  
Spike tried not to let the sisters reactions make him feel worse. It wasn't working. He swallowed hard. Moved away from Buffy, trying to help it. "Uh.. Buffy was just tryin' to help me, Bit.. It wasn't..uh.. what it may have looked like..."  
  
Dawn shrugged and smiled brightly. The, "I'm-repressing-this-because-therapy-is-too-expensive" smile. "Oh, for sure. Just... blood. Good blood. Not bad blood. Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure all blood TASTES bad, but, bad blood in the sense that it's bad. As in... spoiled, and gone, well, bad, and-"  
  
Spike rolled onto his stomach, whispered so low that only Buffy could hear. "Sorry, luv. I didn't mean to-"  
  
Buffy nodded, cutting him off. "We gotcha, Dawn. Um... Why don't you go check if they have a pool?"  
  
Dawn's fuzzy gaze snapped back from babble-land. "Pool? Oh. Mmm... Yeah. P-pool. Good, with the swimming." She set the packet of blood on a table, smiled warily, backing out the door. Not... exactly of the bad. But of the weird? Totally. 


	16. Mystic

Spike was excited. He was sitting in the back room of the Ohana, searching for his cell phone, which he was SURE that Dawn had been playing with, and now he couldn't find it. And he NEEDED to find it!  
  
Ah. There it is. Pick up. Dial. Ring... Ring... Damn it! Pick up! Pick- "Hey! Madison!"  
  
"Hey!!! Puppy!"  
  
"Guess what! Guess why I'm so bleedin' excited!"  
  
"Buffy's engaged to you!"  
  
Snort. Muttered, "No, that was last year." Said louder. "Very funny, ducks. I'll give you a hint, yesterday, we drove through Iowa, so now we're in..."  
  
Loud squeal, involving hopping. "SOUTH DAKOTA!!!"  
  
He laughed, plopping backwards onto the bed. "Yeah! And we'll be in town by tonight! I've been exceeding the speed limit every time I drive."  
  
She let out a bubbling giggle. "Oh... I am so psyched!!!"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Me too. I've been tryin' to hide how excited I am. It'd be embarrassing, ya know?"  
  
"Oh yeah...Totally ruin your image."  
  
Nodded. "Totally. And I can't let that happen, you understand."  
  
"Of course. But."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
Slight pout. "You didn't call me OR answer your phone yesterday."  
  
"I was sick." Deep breath. "Bad blood. Dawn said I had a tummy ache."  
  
"Awww...." Sympathetic noise. "I'm so sorry. You feel better?"  
  
"Yeah. Mostly. I don't do too well when we go over big bumps."  
  
"Mm. I'm sorry."  
  
Sigh. "Yeah. But let's not talk about me. What's up with you?"  
  
"Mmm.." Soft smile in her voice. "Not much."  
  
"Come on, you're holdin' back, aren't you?"  
  
She blushed and covered her face. "Um... Joseph and I went out." Quietly, "Three times."  
  
Strained. "Oh. Good for you." Rumble that *could* have been a growl.  
  
"Ummm... How- how come you hate him?" It was quiet, a little unsure.  
  
"I don't. Can't hate someone you don't know. I just don't want you to be hurt at all. Ever. And I know from personal experience that the deepest and longest lasting wounds come from people you care about." Sigh. "Or maybe that's just the story of *my* life."  
  
Her eyes shadowed, considered some people who had passed through her life. "No, Puppy," she said in a low voice. "Not just yours."  
  
"I'm sorry, Madison. I didn't mean to bring anything up."  
  
Forced a smile. Just for him. "It's ok. I told Joseph he'd have to share me."  
  
Chuckle. "Damn right. Starting tonight."  
  
Big grin. "All yours."  
  
She heard the bedsprings creak, knew he was bouncing a little. "I can't wait."  
  
Laughed. "Me either. Whatta ya wanna do?"  
  
He considered. "Oh.. Anything. Anything at all. Just as long as it's with you. You pick."  
  
"Cool... ummm... something. With food."  
  
"I said with you, didn't I?", he said with a chuckle.  
  
Laughed. "You shut up, Puppy. Ooh! There's a restaurant about... three quarters of a mile from my house. Come see me and we'll walk there."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to bother your leg. Still in a cast, right?"  
  
"Nope." The... truth, but still a lie rolled off her tongue. "It wasn't a big break. They let me take the air cast off."  
  
He sighed. "Still... Maybe we should.. get a cab, or something."  
  
"Puppy. Fine. Perfectly."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Or we can watch Sixteen Candles at home. Up to you."  
  
Quickly. "Food's good."  
  
Laughter. "Thought so. You like Italian?"  
  
"Uh.. garlic, ducks. Want me to get sick again?"  
  
"Mmm..." Considered. "Ooh! There's this little Chinese restaurant, a little farther down the way. Hunan. Great."  
  
"Uh.. Chinese and I.. sometimes we don't get along that well. I'll tell you a story sometime."  
  
"Ugh. How bout you don't. Ooh! Pizza hut."  
  
"Deal. Get some hotwings, too." Licked his lips. Ooh. It'd been WEEKS since he'd had a good spot of hotwings.  
  
"Right. Eating in or out? Because Mom's on leave this whole week for Madrid. Some kind of conference. Will's at Michael's."  
  
More half bouncing sounds. "Oh boy. Uh. In, if we're gonna bother walking there, ya know? Otherwise, we might as well just order."  
  
"All right. Mm.... Ten-ish?"  
  
"Cool with me. Oh! I just saw the city limits sign!"  
  
Big squeal. "Ok! Gonna get ready! See you at ten!"  
  
"Okay. Bye, pet."  
  
"Bye, Puppy!"  
  
He hung up and set the phone on the nightstand.  
  
And hour later, Madison dialed Spike's number apprehensively.  
  
"Hello?", came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Puppy?"  
  
Awake. "Madison?" He didn't like her tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
Slightly uncomfortable noises as she debated how to tell him. "M... Bu... J-... I can't go tonight."  
  
"Why? Madison, what happened? Are you alright?" Almost frantic concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine! I promise... I'm fine, Puppy." Soothing tone.  
  
"Then.. what..?"  
  
"J-Joseph's mom... she's... um... got bad news at the doctor. He- he asked me to come sit with him at the hospital." Quiet, sad, almost shamed tone.  
  
Spike remembered when Joyce had been in the hospital. His voice lowered, said with genuine understanding. "Tell him that I hope she'll be okay."  
  
Big sigh of relief. "I... I will. You're not upset with me?"  
  
"No. I know what it's like. Believe me. I may not *like* the guy, but it's scary when somethin's wrong with your mum."  
  
"Yeah. But... I am sorry, Puppy. I'll be home later if you still wanna stop."  
  
"Yeah. It's okay, Madison. I'll just.. do some patrolling. Maybe see if Buffy wants to do something for awhile." Chuckled at himself. "In case you're wondering, no, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I think."  
  
Small laugh. "Thank God." A horn sounded outside. "Puppy, it-it's him... I've got to..."  
  
"Okay. Bye. I hope Joseph's mum'll be alright."  
  
"Me, too. Bye." Her end of the line went dead.  
  
He hung up his phone. He understood. He did. That didn't mean he had to like it. Looked around his hotel room. Now what? Decided to go knock on Buffy's door.  
  
"Mmmm??"  
  
"Sorry, luv. I'll go. You're sleepin'." Turned to go.  
  
"No! Come in! Not sleeping. Painting." Toddled to the door, toilet paper wedged between her toes, opened it.  
  
He gave her a half grin. "Hey, luv." Glanced down. "You've got paper hitchhikers."  
  
She gave a smile. "Come in. I'm painting my toes, smart ass."  
  
He chuckled and followed her in. "Want help?"  
  
Shrugged, closed the door, sat on the bed. "If you want to."  
  
He nodded. Cocked his head at her feet. "What's that color?"  
  
"Very Berry," she told him, handing him the bottle full of glittery pink polish.  
  
He chuckled and sat on the end of her bed. "Figures. I was thinkin'. Would you like to go patrol in awhile?"  
  
Shrugged. "Sure. Have you seen any demons?"  
  
"Last time we were here, there was this big yellow/green froggy thing huntin' around the cineplex."  
  
"Mmm... sounds ugly." Wiggled her feet at him.  
  
He chuckled, and started painting a toe. "Yeah. It tried to eat Madison. Right after I did."  
  
Sat up on her elbows. "Your tried to EAT her?"  
  
Swallowed. He'd slipped. "It was a bad night... Long story."  
  
"... You tried to eat her?"  
  
Sighed, focused on her toes. "Well.. yeah. I was pissed. Just found out that the chip didn't work, so I thought I'd go out for a quick bite. Pun intended." Another sigh. "Little did I know that, when it came right down to it, I wouldn't be able to do it."  
  
"Spike.... I- you... couldn't?"  
  
Shook his head. Didn't look at her. "I tried to think of her as food. Just food. A Happy Meal with legs, ya know? But I kept thinking... she's got a family. People. People who'll mourn her. Who'll miss her. People like you, and Dawn, and the others. And I just backed off, and told her to get out of there." Chuckle. "And she ran right into the froggy thing. Which I saved her from."  
  
Drew her foot away to sit up all the way. "You didn't." A small smile crept over her face.  
  
Sighed. "Yeah. Go ahead. Make fun of me. Tell me that I'm turnin' into a bleedin' poofter. Nothin' that I haven't already told myself."  
  
"You... cared enough to not hurt her." She looked at him, respect fettering through her green eyes.  
  
He cocked his head at her. This was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."  
  
Looked down, reclined again, on her elbows. "That's.... that's good."  
  
Spike grinned a little, then cocked his head, seemingly confused with himself. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?" Shook his head. "Bloody hell. I'm supposed to be evil!"  
  
Smiled. Wiggled her foot. "Right. Evil thing. Keep painting, Picasso."  
  
Chuckled, took her foot again. "Fine. And what was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shrugged. "Nothing. You're just so.... careful and picky about it."  
  
"I meant the tone you had when you said 'evil thing'. And the precision comes from wanting to get it right. And experience."  
  
"No tone." Just a tiny sexual undertone. Tiny, really.  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Right."  
  
========================================================================== ========  
  
Buffy pulled against Spike's hand. "Spike... you said patrol..."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah. And that means checking all the dark places where evil things might want a snack. Like a movie theater, for instance."  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"No buts, luv. Movie theaters are dangerous places! I used to stalk them in my day. And, that R rated one seems like a particularly good place to hunt."  
  
She rolled her eyes, let him tug her behind him.  
  
========================================================================== =======  
  
All right. So the movie was more making out in the back row than patrolling. But no one had screamed. So... Buffy assumed things were as they should be. They walked into the night air, side by side, their hands brushing together every few seconds.  
  
Spike suddenly paused, sniffing.  
  
She stiffened. "What?"  
  
Shook his head. "Nothing. Thought I smelled something."  
  
"Oh... ok." Kept walking.  
  
Spike paused at the entrance to a rather darkened alley. Grinned. Hmm. Grabbed the Slayer's hand and pulled her into the alley. "Got somethin' to show you."  
  
She was reaching for the waist of her pants, the inevitable stake-hiding- place. "What?"  
  
"This." His mouth met hers.  
  
Stake dropped. "Mmm..." Tempted his mouth open, her tongue playing along his lips.  
  
The vampire's hands wandered over Buffy's torso, finding their way inside her shirt, even as his tongue found it's way inside her mouth. She let him back her against the brick of the wall. Moved against him.  
  
Spike was blinded to everything but the feel of her. Deaf to all sounds but her breathing and heartbeat. Unable to smell anything but her.  
  
And that's why he missed the demon that had been stalking them.  
  
Her hands slid beneath his duster, fondling the fabric covered skin she found there. Didn't heed the tremble down her spine. Spike always did that to her.  
  
That's why it was a shock when he was ripped from her and thrown ten feet into a nearby dumpster.  
  
IT roared at the Slayer. IT was ugly. IT was horrible. IT was... orange? Oh well. In a moment, IT would be dead.  
  
One well aimed kicked had it spinning around, and she launched herself at it's back. Legs clamped hard over it's sides, her hands settling in the position to snap it's neck. Until it grabbed her shoulder with one hand, flipping her over it, and into the corner of the brick wall, almost upside down, her head cracking against it, with a sickening sound. When she hit the dirtied ground, she didn't move.  
  
Spike had extracted himself from the dumpster exactly when she hit the wall. Not only was she not moving, there was blood pooling around her head. He looked at the orange demon with golden eyes that were flooded with rage. Flew at it, roaring with a sound that would have put a T-Rex to shame, and grabbed it's neck and twisted. It's head came off. Off. Not broken neck. Severed head. But that wasn't his main concern. He leaped off the demon before it's body could even fall all the way to the ground, and ran to Buffy's side. "Slayer? Buffy?" No response. And now there was more blood. Oh god. What could he do? He had no clue where the hospitals were in this town! He didn't know where anything... Madison. She'd have a phone. She'd know what to do. And most of all, she was close by. He gathered Buffy into his arms and took off at top speed. Praying to Whoever would listen to him that she'd be home.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Madison slept on the couch when no one was home. Made her feel more in control. Aware. So she was now curled on the couch, in cream jamma's, passed out and exhausted from Joseph's ordeal.  
  
Spike reached the porch, and kicked franticly at the door, nearly denting it. He couldn't knock, since he had an unconscious Slayer in his arms. Who was, at that moment, bleeding all over him. He kicked again. "MADISON!!!"  
  
She was jerked from her slumber, tore to the door, unlocking it, then tearing it open. "Puppy!" Froze. "Oh my... What-?"  
  
The Slayer's blood had soaked through his shirt, it was dripping off the elbows of his duster and onto the porch. "Madison... Help. Call an ambulance... please..."  
  
She took in the grizzly scene, the Slayer, pale and bleeding in Spike's arms. A disgustingly frightening panicked look on his face, as her blood dripped over the leather of his coat to pool on her front stoop. "Come in." She rushed for towels. "Lay her on the living room floor," she yelled to him.  
  
He did, growling at himself for the shaking of his hands. "Madison! The phone! Call!"  
  
She ran back, pressing the towels to her wound. So much blood, soaking through to the baby blue carpet on the floor. There was no time... "Spike... Puppy... It's not... it's too..." He would lose her. "Do you trust me?"  
  
He couldn't help her, and he knew it. He was shaking all over, like a leaf in a breeze. Said quietly, brokenly. "Just... just help her..."  
  
Licking her lips, she nodded, knelt at the Slayer's side, spread her hands wide. Closed her eyes and started speaking slowly, steadily in Spanish. "Del corazon yo uso este obsequio/ En mi ceurpo yo tomo su dolor que/ Usa mi alma, yo instituyo la curacion/ Del cuerpo que esmero/ Con mi cuerpo yo doy la vida." She repeated it, over and over. A glow that started deep within her radiated outward until her whole body was awash with the soft light. But her hands... her hands Spike couldn't bear to look at. The light was blinding, harsh, hot, radiant.  
  
For twenty minutes, the tableau stayed frozen. Slowly, the tips of Madison's hair lost color. It crept up until the bottom three inches of her raven locks were pure white. The wound on Buffy's head was long closed, but Madison was still working. Buffy wasn't breathing.  
  
Finally, Buffy's chest heaved off the ground in a gasping breath, eyes opened as if in shock. As Buffy inhaled, Madison let out a keening whimper on an exhale, the glowing stopping as her eyes opened, and she slouched, her eyes taking on a glazed demeanor.  
  
Spike's blue eyes were wide, his body still shivering, Buffy's blood still soaking his shirt. He had been kneeling beside them the whole time, watching what he could, when the light wasn't too much. He pulled Buffy's head onto his knees, holding her to him. Looked at Madison. "Whatever you did.. thank you."  
  
She blinked her glazed eyes owlishly at him. Nodded.  
  
He would have to ask her later about that, though. And about her total lack of a limp, now that he thought of it. But now, Buffy was his focus. He ran a still slightly shaking hand over her cheek. "Luv? Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy was heaving in breaths. Swung her eyes around. "Wh-where...?"  
  
Spike shushed her gently. "You got hurt... Hit your head.. scared me. I took you to Madison's. I think you're okay now, though."  
  
"The demon?"  
  
Unnoticed, Madison stood, made her way down a hallway, to disappear behind a door.  
  
"Dead. I... I tore it's head off," Spike said, actually realizing what he'd done for the first time as he said it. "Bloody... Whoa. Didn't know I could do that."  
  
Soft, almost smile. Confused face. "It... it threw me."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. You hit a wall. Bleeding all over the place. I didn't know what to do... I thought I was gonna lose you..." His body had started shaking slightly again at that thought. Swallowed. "So I came to the one place I could think of... Madison's."  
  
She was getting slightly panicked. "I don't- What- What do you mean?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know, really. She did somethin'. White magic, from the feel of it. Fixed you. Saved you... And you weren't breathing..." Swallowed again, glancing down at the blood that still covered his shirt, duster, hands and arms.  
  
She sat up slowly, staring at his chest. Placed her hands on it. Pulled them back to stare. Still wet. Over her hands. "She... saved me?"  
  
He nodded, curbing the shaking as best as he could. Bloody hell. He was turnin' into a ponce. Licked his lips. "Yeah. She saved you."  
  
She put her hand over her heart, felt it beating. "She hates me."  
  
He shook his head. "No she doesn't, luv. Doesn't like you, but doesn't hate you either." Blinked long and hard. "God... I thought I was gonna lose you."  
  
She pulled his hand to her chest. Rested it over her heart, pumping steadily.  
  
He sighed a little. "I know, luv. I can hear it. But for awhile there... I couldn't."  
  
She moved forward slightly, not knowing how to ask to be held. "She... brought me back?"  
  
He put his arms around her once he was sure that she would let him, rested his chin on her head. "Yeah, I guess." He needed this as much as she did.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"I... I'm really tired."  
  
He gave a half nod. "Yeah. Me too. Let's get you back to the hotel." He stood, scooping her into his arms as he did so. "And before you say anything, no. I'm not letting you walk."  
  
========================================================================== ===============  
  
Spike stood on Madison's porch. He was early. But he needed to talk to her. Needed to KNOW what had happened. What she'd been hiding from him. Knocked.  
  
Madison fidgeted behind the door. She had dressed carefully. Done her makeup carefully. Everything was carefully composed in her head. Took a breath, and opened the door. Tried for casual. "Hey, Puppy." Slow easy smile.  
  
"Madison." No emotion in his voice, but his eyes spoke volumes, as always. "Is there something that you need to tell me?"  
  
Fidgeted. Bit at her bottom lip. Shook her head no.  
  
"Madison." Betrayal in his voice now. "Fine. Goodbye." Turned to leave. Trust was what friendships were built on. He couldn't trust her if she kept this sort of thing, whatever it was, from him.  
  
"Puppy!" It was halting and broken.  
  
"I don't want to go, Madison..." Same tone as her speech. He was trying so hard not to let emotion rule. "I've opened my heart to you. My life to you. I've told you things that no living person knows. And you keep secrets from me. It hurts, Madison. It hurts." Voice broke a bit on the last syllable.  
  
"I... it... it didn't seem important until last night." Head was bowed.  
  
He kept his back to her. "Well, it's important to me. You never were in a cast, were you? What are you? A witch? A sorceress?"  
  
"No!" Her tone was harsh. Gentled it. "My mother... I'm... I... can- can we walk, while I tell you?" Reached a hand out, but didn't touch him. It seemed to not be her place anymore.  
  
He looked at her over his shoulder, eyes glistening. "Come on, then." Started walking.  
  
She struggled to keep up with him, then found her pace. Held her silence a minute. Then, "I am a mystic."  
  
No reaction.  
  
"My mother is a mystic, as was her mother before her. Longer than we know. We've been mystics. Mystics... we're... they're..." Frowned in consternation. "Mystics are born with infinite access to white magic. We are unable to touch black magic. It's not... we're not capable. It's... beyond us, below us. My mother healed me... We can't heal ourselves, only others. Mystics have... healing abilities."  
  
"So that's what you did, then." Not a question. "Thank you. For Buffy, too. Thank you." Stopped, looked at her. "I just don't understand... Why didn't you tell me? And don't give me that 'I didn't think it was important' junk."  
  
Her eyes jerked down to the pavement. "You were black as night when you attacked me. I- we can read aura's. It... helps us. Black as night. But then... it wasn't black. It was blue. And... there was gold. And before you dropped me off at home, it was a myriad of colors."  
  
He cocked his head at her. Listening intently. Anger fading fast.  
  
Looked into his eyes. "I was right, when I said there was light in you. But dark. And there will always BE dark. You need to be content with that." Shook her head, got back on track. "I don't... advertise my gift. It's not something to capitalize on." Dropped them again, trained on the toe of her shoes. "I... was normal to you. Just a girl. I was special because of who, not what, I was and it was.... different." Stopped to bite her lip. "I don't like to be used. I've been used. I help people I care about. And it's not just *poof* you're better. It's... a drain on your physical, mental resources. Your *soul's* resources. The stronger the person is, the more difficult it is to heal."  
  
He let his actions speak for him, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "I know. I know how you feel. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I doubted you... accused you." Nuzzled her gently. "I do love you, you know. Not because of what you can do or did. I love you, Madison. And since the Slayer's taught me that it's possible, I'd like to tell you that you're my best friend, too. With Dawn. It's possible to have more than one."  
  
She nestled her head against him. "Thank you." Her eyes were tearing up, thanks, in part to the emotional drain of confession, and her physical exhaustion, evidenced by her hair, the bottom two inches still white as snow.  
  
He fingered her hair gently, looking at the white. "Does that go away? Or do you have to color it?"  
  
She snuffled unceremoniously. "Fades back to black when my strength gets back up."  
  
Nuzzled her again, purring loudly. "Know what? We should get you back home. To bed. I could probably make something for you to eat."  
  
She shrugged, a small smile starting at his purr. "Doesn't matter to me. Not sleepy." Her stomach gurgled uneasily at the mention of food. She had thrown up for two hours following her departure from the living room last night. Never had she been that drained. Buffy was the strongest person she had ever encountered. "Not hungry either."  
  
He pulled back a little. "Okay. We'll just walk for awhile, then." Walked beside her, an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. Uh... you know what I mean."  
  
She smiled. "It's ok, Puppy. You were pissed I was keeping secrets."  
  
"Yeah.. but I let my anger get the best of me. I'm tryin' to quit that."  
  
Dropped her head to his shoulder. "S'ok. Just means you care."  
  
Continued his purring. "God, I've missed you, Madison. I'm sorry that the first time we've seen each other in weeks was a medical emergency."  
  
She nodded. "Me, too. But, I'm glad I could help her."  
  
"Me too."  
  
It was about then, that Spike caught a familiar scent, combined with an even more familiar clicking noise. Paused, cocking his head.  
  
Turned her head, looking for what he was smelling.  
  
He chuckled quietly, noticing the 'family' across the street. The Harvester demons. The two adults, one teenaged son, and the little girl. "Well. I guess my group's not the only ones on an extended vacation."  
  
Since 50% of her demon contact had not been yummy and fun, her hand clutched his arm, moving slightly behind him. "Sp-Pu-Puppy..."  
  
He chuckled again. "Don't worry, pet. It's only the family of Harvester demons I told you about. The ones that freaked me and Buffy after that bloody movie. See the little girl?"  
  
As her senses slowly returned, she did indeed take in the whole family, not just the burly father. Almost cooed. "Oooooh..."  
  
It was then that the little girl noticed her friend from the woods. She made an excited series of chirping clicks, and jerked away from her mother's hand to run to Spike. Right into the middle of a busy street. And there was a Mac truck coming.  
  
Spike reacted without thinking, shooting into the street with superhuman speed, snatching up the little girl and tossing her back to her family with a shouted series of trilling clicks. The girl was fine. Unfortunately, Spike couldn't move fast enough to get out of the truck's path, and the driver didn't even see him.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
The vampire was thrown up over the cab of the truck, and rolled along the trailer, to fall to the ground behind it. He rolled for about twenty feet, coming to rest near the sidewalk on one side. The family of demons ran across as soon as the street was clear, chattering worriedly.  
  
Spike wasn't moving.  
  
Madison screamed, followed his body. She managed to convey to the Harvesters to move his body from the street. She shook him. "Puppy??"  
  
Spike's blue eyes opened. "Is she alright?" Then his eyes clouded in pain. "Ohh. Leg... my leg..."  
  
Whimpered. "She's fine... God, don't move... don't... it's alri-" She broke off, gagged. A piece of bone showed through his pantleg.  
  
The Harvesters chattered nervously, the little girl crying against her mother's leg.  
  
Spike saw her reaction, and tried to look. "What? How bad..." Must have seen it. "Oh."  
  
"Y-yeah... Tell them... to be quiet. I need quiet."  
  
Spike licked his lips, gently asked for the demons to quiet themselves. Patted the girl on the back reassuringly, telling her that it wasn't her fault. He'd be fine. He just needed them to go a few feet away for a bit, that's all. They complied. Only then, did the vampire moan in pain. "Madison... you can't... I'm evil... you might hurt yourself... I'll heal in a few days..."  
  
"Shut up," she told him. "Just... shut up, and let me."  
  
Whimpered, more out of worry for her than from pain, but did as she asked.  
  
She laid one hand on his forehead, the other on his thigh. She would need direct contact. Her magic wouldn't flow into him willingly. Her eyes closed, and she began to speak slowly as she had the night before. Her hair stripped more quickly this time, as she poured more force into making her healing flow into his body, working harder to match her already exhausted body to his higher strength. Her body rocked back and forth while she spoke, and the glowing wasn't soft. It was fierce. Tears streamed down her face the entire time, mouth firmed against the force and pain.  
  
Spike's eyes closed, tears making their way down his cheeks. He was the cause of her pain, and he knew it. And he could barely stand it. Tried to purr softly. It was all he could do. Let his love for her lead. Maybe his human side could help make it easier. He closed his eyes, focusing on his human life. More specifically, on his time with his little sister, some of the happiest times of his life. Focus.  
  
Her hair was stripped almost nine inches now, her body quaking. The pain lessened slightly, and Madison knew that was as nice feeling as it would be. Appreciated the effort. Renewed her focus. Spike's skin mended over the bone, back in it's place, and five broken ribs beside. Her body stiffened with a final flash of light, then she went limp, resting her hands on the pavement, her head bent.  
  
Spike felt dizzy, but quickly moved to his knees next to her, pulling her to him. "Madison... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." Whispered over and over.  
  
Pulled back from him, framed his face, brow furrowed, checking him over for injuries. "Did I miss any??"  
  
Sniffled. "Just the one in my heart that watching you hurt caused."  
  
Shook her head slowly. "Not bad. Don't worry."  
  
"Can't help it." Hugged her to him again. Was a little surprised when a loudly chattering little green demon latched onto his back, her arms around his neck from behind.  
  
Madison smiled a little wearily into the little girl's almond-shaped worried eyes. "Hello, beautiful."  
  
She chattered quickly. Spike translated. "She says thank you for fixing me."  
  
The little girl moved to hug Madison.  
  
Spike grinned. "She says that we're her heroes."  
  
She hugged the little girl back, settling a kiss on her brow. "Tell her I'm just a normal girl, like her."  
  
Spike clicked and chattered for a moment. The girl giggled and hugged him again, chirping and chittering, before going back to her parents. Spike chuckled. "She says that you aren't as normal as her. You aren't even green, like normal people. But she likes you anyway."  
  
Madison laughed. "From the mouths of babes..."  
  
He chuckled and stood slowly, helping her to her feet. "No arguments. We are going back to your house now."  
  
"Ok." She'd be damned, though, if she wasn't going to make it on own two independent feet.  
  
He kept an arm around her, trying to steady her shaky walking. "Madison... healing someone... even someone like me... it can't... kill you, right? No lasting effects?"  
  
She stared straight ahead, licked her pale lips. "I'm tired, Puppy. Take me home."  
  
He kept walking, helping her when she needed it. "Please tell me."  
  
Held her silence a few more strained moments, then, quietly, "A mystic can lose herself in someone, if they give too much too fast. It can... absorb their mind and heart, and strength. The mystic's body dies. Parts of the heart live on in the host, only if they're pure. If... if they're not, the soul is lost."  
  
A shiver ran through him. "God... I could've... you..."  
  
Shook her head, her vision getting gray. "No... didn't give enough..."  
  
She was slipping. "Madison?"  
  
Looked at him dizzily. "Puppy, I'm fine..." And passed out.  
  
He caught her before she hit the ground, scooping her up and continuing to her house, trying his best to remember if she'd left the door unlocked or not.  
  
========================================================================== =======  
  
Madison stirred slowly, fuzzily.  
  
Spike was exactly where he'd been for the last... almost twelve hours, since he'd brought her home the previous night. Sitting in a chair, next to her bed, eyes focused on her, ears monitoring her heartbeat and respiration better than any hospital machine could.  
  
She moaned, one hand pressing vainly at her temple, and she looked around, confused. "Puppy?"  
  
He focused his bleary eyes on her, instantly brightening a bit. "Madison.. I'm right here. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Food, water? Another blanket?"  
  
Shook her head sleepily. Tried to focus. "What happened?"  
  
He cocked his head worriedly. "Madison.. I was hit by a truck. You healed me. We were walking home, and you passed out. I brought you here. You've been unconscious for nearly twelve hours now. Had me scared for awhile. Your breathing got erratic, but then it was better."  
  
She smiled. "I just didn't remember the passing out thing."  
  
He licked his lips. "Oh.. Are you sure that you don't need anything?"  
  
She looked at him. He looked like hell. Total and complete hell. His eyes looked as sunken as hers felt, frown lines marring his face. She smiled when she considered that he needed a shower, and to do something with his hair. His eyes were red, too. She bit her lip, hoping he hadn't been crying. He had probably been up for at least 48 hours straight. First with Buffy, and now with her. "I'm fine." Started to sit up. "I'm just gonna go downstairs and-"  
  
He stopped her. "No you don't. You're staying here until *I* think you're well enough to go anywhere other than the bathroom."  
  
Tiny smile. "I'm fine, Puppy." Ignored her hair.  
  
He reached out, gently running his fingers down the length of her hair, holding some of it up for her to see. "This says otherwise."  
  
"It... it was like pulling a double shift at work. Hard, but liveable." She looked at him as sternly as possible. "And no one's fault."  
  
He studied her carpeting intently. "But I-"  
  
"No."  
  
Looked back up at her. "I wish I wasn't... I mean... that helping me wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"It hurts no matter who or what, Puppy. Not much difference at all." Nodded firmly. Refused to remember old masses about liars and the pits of hell.  
  
He whimpered softly. "No. It wasn't that bad with Buffy. It was me. And if you'd... Not even part of you would've survived..." One tear escaped, and he swiped violently at it.  
  
She pulled herself to a sitting position again. "Puppy... Even if... ya know... my soul wouldn't be lost."  
  
"Yeah it would. I'm evil... Totally the opposite of pure." Hidden sniffle.  
  
Smiled. "No one is pure. No one. It was... a warning. For mystics to beware who they helped. They couldn't DO black magic, but they could help those that could. *Those* are the impure."  
  
Spike sat back in the chair, looking for all the world like a puppet who's strings had been cut. Sighed deeply. "But you said..."  
  
"Right. Strengths, heart, mind would be yours. My soul would find its way."  
  
"And I'd be alone again." Said so quietly, she almost didn't hear it.  
  
Pulled herself to her knees, kneeling at the edge of the bed, placed her hand where his heart should have beat. "No. I'd be here. And part of me would be permanently imbedded in you. That is the mystic's reward, don't you see? It isn't an accident, or an overdose, or anything like that. A mystic knows, and can choose whether to stop or keep giving. To keep giving is a gift to the person. And the mystic's reward for loving, or caring, is to be forever part of that person."  
  
He just looked at her, understanding, among a myriad of other emotions, in his blue eyes. "You'd risk that? With me? Knowing what's inside me? What it can do, what it's done?" A tone of disgust crept into his voice, not directed at her, though.  
  
Smiled simply. To her, it was. "It can love, and heal. Protect. It's been my friend, written me a poem, and saved a little demon girl. There's bad with the good, no doubt. I'm not stupid. But I know what's more important."  
  
He bit his lip. He was NOT breaking down a fifth time in forty eight hours. No way. No way in... Well, shit.  
  
She brought him forward, to the bed with her, smoothed her hands over his back in small circles. Soothed and rocked him.  
  
He nuzzled her for awhile, the emotions of the past two days pouring out of him. Finally pulled back, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "Damn... I hope that never happens in front of anyone else."  
  
She gave a small smile, wiped at his eyes. "Yeah... but it's ok every now and then."  
  
"Not for me it's not. I'm supposed to be evil, ya know? And I act very well. With everyone but you, Buffy, and Bit."  
  
"If you ever dare act around me, I'll kick your undead ass back to Cleveland."  
  
He chuckled. "Does when we met count? Cause that was some of my best work."  
  
Laid one hand over her heart. "You're not kidding."  
  
Bit his lip again. "I am sorry, you know. For tryin' to eat you."  
  
She heaved out a sigh. "No more apologizing."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." Smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm gettin' worse than the bloody Poof, and I don't even have a soul!"  
  
Smiled. Yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
Glanced at his watch, which had been smashed in his encounter with the truck. He hadn't even noticed till then. "Nine forty five last night, according to this thing."  
  
She laughed, pointed to the wall clock over her shoulder.  
  
He glanced at it. "Oh. Eleven thirty five am."  
  
Groaned. "Hand me the phone."  
  
He grabbed it, having to stretch out across the bed on his stomach to reach it. Handed it to her. "Who are you calling?"  
  
Small grin. "Joseph and Will."  
  
He nodded, stifling a yawn. "Oh."  
  
She called Joseph first. "Hey. Yeah. Um.. I know. I know I was gonna call when I got in. Bu- No. We just... when I got home, I kinda passed out. I was out for the night. No. Fine. Of course." Played with her hair. "Bleached the tips of my hair. But I think I'll dye it back. Yeah. Uh huh. Bye."  
  
Spike gave her a look for the bleach comment. Snort.  
  
Stuck out a foot to softly kick at him. Dialed another number. "Hey, Mongrel. Put my brother on." Waited a moment. "Hey, Wills. Just calling to check up. Behaving? Yeah yeah... Clean up after yourself. Remember. Mom's gonna be home tonight. I want your ass home by three. You have MAJOR clean up detail. Yeah. Bite me. I'm older and I don't feel good today." Laughed. "No. Wills. Don't come home. I'm ok, just.... yucky feeling. I don't... I'm ok by myself. Don't fret over me. Have fun. I'll see you at three. Yuh-huh. Love you, too, mutt." Hung up.  
  
Spike grinned tiredly. "Must be nice."  
  
She laid down adjacent to him, their heads together. "What?"  
  
"To have real family. A mom, for one thing." Sighing yawn. "I miss that."  
  
Nuzzled her head against his. "I'll share. For a price."  
  
"I've got about fifty bucks in my wallet."  
  
Laughed. "I meant, a purr and a nap with me."  
  
"Oh. But what if you need something?" Stifled yawn. "I have to be awake to get it for you."  
  
Gave him a look. "I'll have to be awake to ask for it, won't I?"  
  
Slight chuckle. "Good point. I'll try to purr... I'm kind of... wound up, is all." Shook his head a little, nuzzling her in the process. "Been a long couple of days."  
  
Smiled. "I had no idea."  
  
Quiet chuckle. "Dunno if I can relax enough to sleep."  
  
"No?"  
  
Shook his head again. "Nope. Need help."  
  
Her hand reached up to pet at his hair. "Help, huh?" Ah. That's what he'd wanted. His pushing into her hand told her that. She gave a rueful chuckle and scraped her nails as far as they would stretch across his scalp, pulled them back in.  
  
The vampire sighed deeply, and cuddled closer, his eyes closing. Also, he'd started purring softly. It made her relax. Kept scritching, vigorously, then softly, then medium, playing with paces.  
  
Spike yawned, opening one eye and smiling slowly. "Thanks, by the way. I was too worried to tell you last night. And you were too unconscious to hear me."  
  
A serious smile tilted the edge of her mouth. "Any day, Puppy."  
  
He sighed. "I'm so tired..." Closed his eyes, then reopened at half mast.  
  
Nodded. "Me, too. Why aren't we sleeping?"  
  
He chuckled. "Cause I don't want to. If I go to sleep, you'll stop that. And I don't want you to stop." Pushed against her hand again, raising the volume on his purr a couple of notches.  
  
She smiled. "I won't stop till I fall asleep."  
  
Yawned, eyes closed. "Then I'd better go to sleep first." Opened one eye. "Madison?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Half grin. "And this."  
  
Small chuckle. "I love you, too, Puppy. I missed you, too. But I really miss my hair color. So we're gonna nap now, ok?"  
  
No answer, for the vampire was sound asleep, still purring loudly. She smiled, cuddled closer to him, and slept.  
  
========================================================================== =================  
  
Author's Notes 1, Tigerwolf: For those of you who are wondering, here's the translation of the Spanish incantation that Madison used earlier : From my heart, I use this gift/ Into my body, I take her pain/ Using my soul, I institute healing/ From the body, I take pain./ With my body, I give life.  
  
Thank Sunrise for it. It's one of the coolest things that I've ever read! I mean, I came up with the cloaking spell in The Heart Of The Matter, but now that I think of it, I should've let HER word it, huh? My friend rocks. =) ;)  
  
AN2: Hey, guys. Tequila here. Sorry it's been so long. It was homecoming week, and I was on court. So... super busy, ya know? And... *ahem* for those with little faith. See? We have a plan for Madison. And again, no S/M. Only S/B. Ever only S/B. Cuz.. S/M? No. Of the bad. Please... note this again. :) Of the bad, S/M. 


	17. To the victor go the spoils

Madison stretched, her eyes opening, and for the first time is two days, didn't feel like she had popped one too many vicadin. Still kinda shitty? Yeah. But liveable. She looked at Spike, asleep, and smiled, tried to extract herself from him without waking him. Squirmed slowly away.  
  
The vampire made a quiet noise, and rolled slightly, tightening the arm he had around her waist. Nuzzled his face against her neck, purring quietly.  
  
Her mouth opened, smiling, into a silent laugh. Well. This wasn't working. Sat, and thought for a moment. Started to scritch in his hair.  
  
Spike purred louder, pressing against her hand. Rolled a little, and his hand fell off the other side of the bed, smacking the nightstand. He jerked awake. "Ow. Huh?" Blinked, looked around sleepily.  
  
Scritched softly, spoke soothingly. "Nothing, Puppy... go back to sleep..."  
  
He yawned. "Wha ime zit..." He wasn't totally awake, and not speaking in complete words. Translation: What time is it?  
  
"Not time to get up... go back to sleep..."  
  
"Mm..ghrt..." No words that time. Snuggled down against the pillows, still pressing against her hand. Eyes closed, and breathing slowed markedly. Almost, but not quite stopping.  
  
She waited until she was sure he was asleep, then stood, grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Changed to get ready for what was left of the day. The sun would set in two hours. And she still had to make dinner.  
  
Her brother stepped away from the door he had been watching through a six inch crack, slipped back downstairs to finish cleaning, his movements jerky, disquieted.  
  
Madison came down the stairs, the dark pink of her tank top accentuating the contrast in her hair. Smiled when she saw how nice the house looked. Relieved the blood had come out of her carpet. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare the traditional welcome home dinner. Hummed just a little while she worked, browning hamburger.  
  
Finally, Will came to stand in the kitchen. At almost six feet, he towered over Madison, but echoed her coloring, except his hair was a deep brown, that betrayed a red glint as the light bounced off it. "Who the hell is that in your room, Madison??"  
  
"His name is Spike. I call him Puppy."  
  
Wills snorted. "Spike? I don't like him. Why the hell is he in this house? And you didn't tell me?" His emerald eyes took on a hurt tint. "You *scritch* him? Cuz I SAW you." He paused a moment. "And why aren't you back in bed? You look like crap."  
  
That was all she could take. She rounded on him, swatted his shoulder with the spatula. "Santa Maria," she swore, "I'm fine!! FINE! For Dios sake... Puppy is a great man, and VERY nice. So I would SHUT UP if I were you, unless you don't want any dinner." Glowered. "And I will scritch anyone I damn well please. Why don't you make youself useful and take out the trash?"  
  
Unnoticed by the pair, Spike had been awakened by the shouting, and had made his way about halfway down the stairs. Once he saw that Will had left, taking out the trash, the vampire came the rest of the way down, running his fingers through his hair, trying unsuccessfully to straighten it. "What's all the noise about, pet?", he asked, trying for nonchalant.  
  
Waved her spatula in the air. "Madre de Dios..." She muttered. "Nothing, Puppy. I'm sorry it woke you."  
  
He shook his head, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "No problem, really. This late in the day, I usually have trouble sleeping." White lie. Nothing wrong with little white lies. Sniffed curiously. "What'cha cooking?"  
  
"Enchilada's." A smile in her voice, she paused as Will came in the rear entrance. He stopped, stared indolently at Spike.  
  
Spike cocked his head, reining in his instincts that told him that this person didn't like him. People that didn't like him, he usually growled at. That would be the wrong reaction, at that moment, though. And he knew it. Gave a half smile. "You must be Will. You're sis' has told me a bit about you."  
  
Will walked with long, self-assured strides to stand directly behind his sister. Dropped a proprietary, protective hand on her shoulder. "I am. Spike, right?" His hand pulled Madison discreetly closer to him.  
  
The vampire licked his lips. If it weren't for the potentially fatal sunlight outside, he'd have just gone out the upstairs window. But, civil. Be civil. Nodded. "Yeah. That's what everyone calls me, nowadays."  
  
Will nodded once, shortly. He didn't like this guy. He held him directly responsible for his sister's less-than-glowing countenance.  
  
Madison sighed, having quite enough of the pissing match. "Puppy is staying for dinner. Set the table." Started to stir her almost-burning hamburger.  
  
Will nodded again, then opened a cupboard for plates. Started setting the table silently.  
  
Spike took a step forward, wanting to try and help. "Hey, mate... uh, lemme give you a hand with those." He was making an effort.  
  
Gave him a brief look, but Will felt Madison's eyes burning into his back. "Right." Close to civil as he could manage. "Silverware's in the top drawer next to the stove."  
  
Madison nodded once, then started to roll the seasoned meat and cheese into their shells.  
  
Spike got and set out the silverware, hoping to God that he was doing it right. It'd been quiet some time since he'd had to do this. Like, a century or more. Most likely more.  
  
"Nnnnt!" Madison tutted at him. "Just forks and knives, Puppy. Spoons aren't needed till desert."  
  
If he could have, he would have blushed. "Oh... sorry." Gathered the offending spoons up, giving them a look that said that he KNEW it was somehow their faults, just for being spoons. Gave a very quiet growl, and put them back in the drawer.  
  
She smiled at him, reached up from her rolling, and petted him with the back of her hand, the front being dirty with enchilada stuffs. "Cups are in the cupboard to your left."  
  
He gave her a relieved nod. As long as Madison was there, he could handle it. Got the cups, set them at the places. Looked around again. "Now what?"  
  
She nudged him with her knee. "There's a bathroom upstairs, if you wanna shower." Arched her brow. "And you wanna shower. My Wills will give you some clothes. You look close enough in build."  
  
Spike shook his head. Damn. He'd never been so nervous that he'd forgotten something like a SHOWER before. Gave Madison a quick nod, before trotting upstairs. He'd also change the sheets on her bed, while he was at it. It hadn't been good, sleeping on them with blood on his torn jeans leg where the bone had poked through.  
  
He changed the sheets on the bed, but then couldn't find a towel. Which was strange. Weren't towels usually in the bathroom? But they weren't here. So, even though he felt stupid, he started to go back downstairs to ask where they were. About halfway down the stairs, he could hear Will and Madison talking. Even though he felt like a heel for listening in AGAIN, he paused and did it anyway.  
  
"Will! Stop talking shit! *What* is your problem?"  
  
Will stepped closer to Madison, jerking on her hair, the ends still white about six and a half inches up. "*This* is my goddamn problem, Madison! Pure white. Not even... a faded gray, or charcoal color like other times. And I KNOW that kind of drain only comes from a full body-soul drain." Stared into his sister's eyes. "Did he touch you?" Shook her shoulders a little bit. "Because I swear, if he dared hurt you, he's a dead man. I will kill him." And he would. Intent was in his voice.  
  
A new respect for Will surged through Spike. Anyone who'd protect his family like that... Well, it was a little easier not to hate him, anyway.  
  
Madison gave him a gentle smile, a loving, comforting, grateful hug. "Is that what you've been worried about? No, Wills. I just... I healed too much too fast, and it caught up to me. He will never hurt me. He was taking care of me."  
  
Will frowned at her. "Why didn't you call me? I would have taken care of you. I'd have made sure you were protected."  
  
Spike came the rest of the way downstairs. "She is protected, mate. You had nothing to worry about." His voice was measured, not challenging, but not patronizing either. He had to make Will see that they were on the same side. "I've known Madison for nearly three months, now. When we met, I saved her from this.. guy who was.. bothering her. I got a bit hurt, and she helped me. We've been friends ever since." Stayed against the wall, out of the other male's personal space. His perceived territory. Vampire instincts were very specific about how to behave in the territory of another pack when you didn't want a fight. And right now, he had the feeling that he was in enemy territory.  
  
It was clear Madison was his territory. And Madison didn't like being anyone's marked hydrant, but she didn't know what to do, so she stayed still.  
  
Will took in the information, latched on to one sentence. Swung his head to Madison. His voice was low and threatening. "Who the hell hurt you?" At her flustered silence, he surged forward. "Give me a name. Now!"  
  
Spike jumped forward, a hand latching onto the boy's shoulder before he could touch Madison. Maybe a little too much force, but not that much. "Calm down, mate. The guy didn't exactly give out a business card. He's long gone now." Released his shoulder and stepped back, suddenly realizing that he'd jumped territory lines. Oops.  
  
Will's eyes glittered and he took a fighting stance, and as an absent sign of protection, pushed Madison behind him.  
  
Spike stood his ground, eyes flashing for an instant when Will shoved Madison behind him. Body tense, lip slightly twitching over one (thankfully still human) canine.  
  
Madison snorted out a disgusted sigh and stepped between the males. The glare her brother gave her SHOULD have been intimidating. She just slapped a hand on his chest. "Ok, Conan the Barbarian. You just back the hell up." Slapped her other hand on Spike's chest. "And you. Relax."  
  
Will gave a grudging nod, took a half step back, dropping his fists.  
  
The vampire gave her a look, but did take a step back. He did remember how to handle territory disputes, anyway.  
  
She took a step back so she could encompass both of them in her look. "I want you both to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Alright?"  
  
Both males nodded.  
  
"Puppy. Wills would NEVER hurt me. Wills. Puppy would never hurt me. Neither of you would ever hurt me. Wills is my brother, and you, Puppy, are my way overprotective best friend. Your common interests lie in making sure I am safe and sound, yeah?"  
  
Another dual nod.  
  
"Well," she said snottily as she flipped her stripped hair over a shoulder, "Beating the hell out of eachother will NOT accomplish that, because I am in NO condition to heal ANYTHING for the next three months. I am safe from both of you. So I am super safe right now. And I love you both, not a bit differently, just because the other is here. So shake hands." Gave a threatening glare. "Now."  
  
Will extended his hand the second the order left his sister's lips. He was whipped, and he knew the number one rule was "Madison is always right".  
  
Spike too, knew that rule. Had experienced it. Grudgingly extended his hand and grasped Will's. Shook slowly, deliberately, allowing the human to feel just a bit of exactly how strong he was, but not very much.  
  
Will's eyes glinted happily at the challenge, squeezed back.  
  
She arched her eyebrows, annoyed at the, to her, juvenile game, and they broke apart. Turned her head to Spike. "Shower. What happened to you getting one?"  
  
He stopped his posturing completely, giving Madison a look that said just how much of her Puppy he was. "I.. couldn't find the towels."  
  
She gave an exasperated smile, cupped his cheek. "Closet at the end of the hall. There's guy soap in there, too. Will always takes it out of the bathroom. He's scared we'll stink his soap up."  
  
Spike chuckled. "I know the feeling. Group I'm travelin' with has four girls, and only two guys, not countin' me. I have to guard my shampoo, or I wind up smellin' like flowers."  
  
Will gave an understanding smirk. "Soap and shampoo's on the third shelf in the towel closet." It was a start.  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Spike made his way back to his room, which he'd now been away from for over twenty four hours, and swiped the card key. That business with Madison's brother had left him more than a little emotionally drained, since he still hadn't totally slept enough to recover from the two days before. Walked into his room, dropping his duster on a chair, and moved to get rid of his jeans, which were still ripped and bloody from his encounter with the Mack truck the previous night.  
  
And encountered a brassed-off slayer, standing, hands on hips, her eyes flaring. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
He stood quickly, winding up with his jeans around his ankles, swearing that she'd scared him into a heart beat. "Bloody hell.. Slayer." Cocked his head. "What're you doing in my room?"  
  
Folded her arms across her chest. "Sitting here. Something you APPARENTLY haven't been doing for the past twenty-four hours."  
  
He sighed, returning to changing clothes. "Really not in the mood for explanations right now, luv. How's your head?"  
  
Shrugged dismissively. "Fine."  
  
He glanced at her, giving her a quick once over. Went into the bathroom. "Good. If you really want to know, I was at Madison's."  
  
Eyes heated, but she said sardonically, "Wouldn't have guessed."  
  
He came back out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Fine tone to speak of the woman who saved your life."  
  
She cast her eyes to the side angrily.  
  
He gave a snort, then went to the bed. "She saved my life last night, too. Just in case you care, which I doubt." Sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Spike laid back. "Bloody nothing. Why don't you just go to bed."  
  
Snorted, tossed her hands in the air. "Why don't I? I've been trying to figure it out all night, and I don't have a damn clue. So fine." Strode out the door.  
  
Three minutes after she left, she banged on Spike's door again.  
  
Spike sighed, knowing she'd come back. "Come in, luv. You didn't lock it, remember?"  
  
She opened the door, said defensively. "Lost my key. Didn't want to wake Dawn, and have to explain."  
  
He chuckled, watching her. "Where'd you have it last?"  
  
Shrugged, exasperated. "Not sure I even brought it with me."  
  
He chuckled again. "You can sleep here, if you want. I don't mind."  
  
She slid into bed stiffly, her back to him.  
  
He just lay there, his back to her. Said quietly, "If I ask you a question, do you promise to answer honestly?"  
  
Pondered. "Maybe."  
  
Decided to ask anyway. "You know that Madison's my friend. Just like Dawn's my friend. She's kind, and sweet, and saved both our lives very recently. So answer me this: Why do you hate her? Or strongly dislike her, or whatever you think you feel."  
  
She thought about it. All her reasons. Decided to only voice the non- jealous-girlfriend sounding one. "We're both powerful. We're bound to rub eachother the wrong way. And she's holier-than-thou."  
  
He chuckled. "Okay." Nothing more. Silence.  
  
Said quietly, "And I hate her more, because I'm indebted to her."  
  
He rolled slightly to look at her. "No you're not. She saved you. She wanted to. It's what she does. Her gift, to share freely. She wouldn't have let you die, you know. Even if I weren't there."  
  
And that was the part that irked her.  
  
Spike sighed. He wasn't a negotiator. He was a fighter. This was *not* in his job description. He rolled back over with his back to Buffy again, and attempted to close his eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes, ignoring the presence he created, focused on sleeping.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Buffy woke hours later, Spike's leg resting between hers, her face buried in his neck, one arm around his back, and one of his resting on her side. Well, hell.  
  
The vampire, for his part, was still sound asleep. Strangely, though, he was breathing, shallowly. The kind of breathing that, in a human, would've meant he needed oxygen. Oh, and he was purring, too. Couldn't miss that. That quietly suggestive purr that he only did after they- Stop! Bad place, Buffy, she told herself. Bad place to be, too. God, she wanted him. But she was so pissed at him. Beyond pissed.  
  
Spike shifted a little. Not much, but enough. His leg between hers moving slightly.  
  
Couldn't help it. Arched against him slightly.  
  
"Mmm.." It was an unconscious sound, but the purring had also gotten louder.  
  
Mouth parted softly, eyes closed at the low sound.  
  
The arm that was around Buffy tightened reflexively. He wanted her closer. Even in his sleep.  
  
She stilled her movements, turned her head to the side in frustration. Deep breath.  
  
Spike seemed to relax when she stopped moving, his arm loosening and leg sliding back down a ways.  
  
Breathe in, and out. In and out... and... NOT HELPING! Want Spike. Want to hit Spike, but want Spike all the same.  
  
Spike muttered something unintelligible, and twitched away from her a little, almost as if he'd been struck.  
  
She glanced at him, a little worried. He didn't nightmare like Dawn, did he?  
  
The vampire made a quiet growl, and moved a little. The way he moved suggested that he didn't have control of his arms. As if, in the dream, he was tied to something.  
  
She bit her lip, watched him carefully.  
  
Muttered, a little louder, "Leave 'er 'lone... n'er tell ya..." Jerked again, quiet whimper.  
  
God. A Glory dream. She started to pet at him. "Spike..."  
  
Growled, a strained, scared sound. "I.. ugh.."  
  
Shook him. "Spike!"  
  
He jerked awake, eyes wide, body shaking, looking around the room without seeing anything. Finally locked on Buffy, breathing erratically. "S- slayer?"  
  
Started rubbing circles on his chest. "Hey."  
  
He shook his head, trying to control his breathing and shaking all at once. "Damn it... Bloody hell.."  
  
Kept rubbing. Let him calm down.  
  
He sighed and flopped back down against the pillows. "Sorry. Sorry you saw that, luv. It's bloody embarrassing."  
  
She shrugged. "No big." Treated it as such to make him more comfortable.  
  
He just lay there, drawing in deep, deliberate breaths, trying to wipe the images and feelings from the dream out of his mind. And not being entirely successful. It was one thing to get rid of a totally imagined nightmare. A completely different matter when it was a memory.  
  
"She can't touch you," she spoke softly.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I know. Can't now. Did then. That's the problem." Licked his lips.  
  
Ran her hands over his sides. "But you're better."  
  
"Physically and emotionally are two very different things, luv." Swallowed. "Can we keep this between us? I mean, don't even tell Bit about it, okay? She'll think that it's her fault. I don't want her feelin' guilty again. Took me long enough to convince her that it wasn't her fault the first time."  
  
Nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He glanced around, then slowly moved to sit on the side of the bed. "This is going to sound stupid, but do you think there's anything chocolate in this room? Anything at all. I'll take a year old Easter bunny." Gave her a half grin. "For some reason, chocolate helps after a bad dream."  
  
She grinned, pointed a small bag in the corner. "Syrup," she said with a blush.  
  
He chuckled. "And there's milk in the fridge.. so.. Chocolate milk." Got up, taking the syrup into the kitchen.  
  
She remained on the bed, thinking. It frustrated her even more that he would be sweet, and scared. Frustration. Wasn't that the story of her life? God. She could kill something. Or lay something, but... neither seemed likely.  
  
Spike came back, with two glasses of chocolate milk, to Buffy's surprise. He handed one to her. "Thought, as long as you're up.." Shrugged and sat on his side of the bed.  
  
Took it, sipped.  
  
To each species their own. Spike downed all of his in one long gulp, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then laid back down, staring at the ceiling. Wondering if he'd be able to get back to sleep. And wondering if he wanted to risk it.  
  
She kept sipping. Made herself ask. "How is she?" 'She' in Buffy's mind always meaning Madison.  
  
Glanced at her. "Madison? She's fine, really. Practically had to keep her brother from punchin' me, but other than that."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
Chuckled a little. "Nothing at all. Spent the night in her room cause I was worried about her. From the sound of it, Will-"  
  
Turned her head to scald him with a look.  
  
He cocked his head. "What?"  
  
Something akin to bodily-harm-threatening jealousy kindled her eyes. "The sound of it?"  
  
He laughed a little. "Oh, luv. You've got it wrong. I meant the sound of what I overheard Will and Madison talking about."  
  
Sipped her chocolate milk. "Oh."  
  
Chuckled, then continued. "Anyway, seems Will was outside the door when Madison was tryin' to help me sleep-" And there she went again.  
  
Her fingers tightened on the glass. Bitch. Life saver or not. Bitch better keep off of what was hers. And Spike was hers until she was done with him.  
  
Spike sighed. "God, luv. You're cracking the glass. Nice to know you're so protective of me, though."  
  
She set it down carefully on the nightstand. "So, anyway...?"  
  
"Well, Madison has apparently worked out a way to help me sleep, and she was doin' that, and Will was watchin' or something. He was yellin' at her when I came downstairs. Said he saw her scritchin' me. Must've been a bit jealous, I guess. Can't say I blame him. Wonderful sensation, that."  
  
HATED the tone of his voice. Kept her... well, everything... casual. "Mm."  
  
"Anyway. He went to take out the trash, and I talked to Madison, and was still in the room when he came back. We had words for a moment, and Madison separated us. Chastised both of us right proper. Then made us shake hands. Things calmed down after that."  
  
"How old is her brother?"  
  
"Sixteen," Spike said with a sigh. "I barely remember when I was that age. Not that I really want to." Snorted.  
  
Buffy laughed. "And he got in your face?"  
  
Spike gave her a look, then chuckled quietly. "Yeah. He's about two inches taller than me, too. If I was human, I'd have been worried."  
  
She gave a respectful nod. "Gotta give him props. That takes guts. Or sheer stupidity."  
  
"Caring about family, luv. That gives you guts. Look at you and Dawn." Chuckled. "Also prolly helps that he doesn't know that I'm *not* human."  
  
She nodded. "So. Thought you were a threat to big sis, huh?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. Said that if I'd touched her, hurt her in any way, he'd kill me. Meant it, too. I like him."  
  
Rolled her eyes. "I ALWAYS like people who threaten to kill me."  
  
"Me too. Explains why I bloody love you, doesn't it?" Joke. Meant as a joke. He hoped she heard it.  
  
She smirked. "Please. It was SO about the roundhouse."  
  
He laughed. "Naw. I preferred your kicks, really. Got some power there, Slayer. Real power. Like.. coiled springs."  
  
"Coiled springs, huh? Like a mattress. Grr. Go me."  
  
He laughed again. "Yeah. Remember that time we were fightin' in the cemetery and I missed a punch, threw me off balance, and you kicked me in the back, and sent me clean through that giant stone angel?"  
  
Sighed. "Good times. Almost staked you that time."  
  
Spike gave a half hearted growl. "Yeah, yeah. If you hadn't found me stumbling around shaking my head so bleedin' funny, you would have."  
  
Laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah... REAL good times."  
  
He snorted. "Course, not like I've never found anything *you've* done funny."  
  
"I happen to remember when you threw me in the air, and I landed on all fours, and you KICKED me in the butt. Like you were punting a football!"  
  
He laughed. "Okay, so that was a little funny. The look on your face when you got up..."  
  
"Oh! That really funny murderous rage one?"  
  
"No, that 'Lucy yanks the football away from Charlie Brown' one." He laughed again. "You looked like you wanted to grab me by the ear and stick me in the corner for quiet time."  
  
Muttered, "Only if there was an urn in the corner..."  
  
He half growled, still laughing a little. Then remembered. "Oh, but you got me back, though. Remember when you just came up behind me, and shoved me down that hill, through the fence, and into the Johnson's fertilizer patch?"  
  
Smug smile. "Oh yeah."  
  
He snorted. "I ruined a perfectly good outfit that night. And you just stood up there laughing at me."  
  
"Very hard, too."  
  
"Wounded my pride more than my body. By the time you'd recovered, I'd walked away. Dunno why I didn't just take advantage of your distraction and snap your pretty little neck. Cept for the fact that I have a very sensitive nose, and really needed a shower."  
  
Laughed. "You had to have reeked. I avoided you for a week, just in case you did."  
  
He 'grrr'ed at her. "I did not. Thank you. Spending five hours and six bottles of shampoo in a shower'll take it right off."  
  
Snorted, laid back on the bed. "What a quick fix..."  
  
"I like showers, though. 'Cept for the pruny fingers part." Snort. "Hell, I'm glad you were avoiding me. It probably TOOK a week for all the wrinkles to go away."  
  
Laughed. "Gross."  
  
Nodded, emphatically. "Yeah. I know. What about you? What was your hardest post fight clean up?"  
  
"M..... That green explodie thing.... goop sucks so bad..."  
  
He nodded again. "Tell me about it. Grallfa demon. And the stain never completely goes away. I've lost more shirts to those stupid bags of slime..."  
  
"Please. Try jeans. Sweaters. Teeshirts... Scarves... gloves... BOOTS.."  
  
Laughed. "You win."  
  
"I know." Stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
He chuckled. "Really good way of showing maturity, luv. What are you, five?"  
  
Stopped, flustered. "Well... You've got pruney hands."  
  
He held up a hand, examined it. "Time to get your eyes checked, Slayer. Maybe needin' glasses in your old age."  
  
She rolled over on her side. "Go to sleep."  
  
He chuckled. "Goodnight, honey."  
  
Grumbled. "Bite me."  
  
Actually rolled toward her, growling softly.  
  
Didn't even roll over. "So don't think so."  
  
Time to surprise her. Wrapped an arm around her, cuddled to her back, and planted a kiss on her neck. "I don't do anything you ask me to, anyway."  
  
Smiled ruefully. "Yeah... I know."  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Buffy grinned at Spike from across the mat. "Ready?"  
  
The vampire, in full game face, snarled excitedly. "You know it. This is so much more fun since the chip stopped working."  
  
Feral smile. "Oh yeah." Launched at him in a series of kicks.  
  
All blocked with the skill of one who intimately knows his opponent. Then, a surprise. Left hook, when he was expecting a jab. Dodged, but was knocked off balance.  
  
Gave a roundhouse to his shoulder, knocking him to the floor. Was on him in an instant.  
  
He wrapped his legs around her waist and rolled forward, reversing their positions, golden eyes flashing and fangs gleaming in the florescent lighting of the abandoned yoga room.  
  
Bucked her hips to the side, trying to toss him off.  
  
He was ready for that, but not for the elbow to his stomach. "Oof!" Was thrown off by her next buck.  
  
She hopped to her feet, ready when he came at her with punches, but totally distracted, not preparing for the legsweep until it was too late.  
  
In an instant Spike was back on top of her, his fangs descending toward her neck quickly.  
  
She was breathing erratically, stared up at him. He had won.  
  
He lost the demon visage, and grinned down at her. "Wow, luv. Wow.. That was fun. And I won, that time." Seemed.. slightly awed, and excited at the same time. Cocked his head. "Why couldn't I do that two years ago?"  
  
Laid still beneath him, her hands above her head where he had pinned them. Still breathing kind of heavily. "Dunno. Glad, though."  
  
He released her arms, but stayed where he was. "Yeah. Me too."  
  
Tilted her head back, deliberately tempted him.  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Offerin' me a snack, luv?" Suggestive tone. Deliberately so.  
  
Rocked her hips slightly beneath his pinning weight. "I guess so..."  
  
"Mm. Good." Leaned forward, trailing kisses up and down her neck, nibbling softly part of the time, experimenting with varying pressures and speeds.  
  
Gave a soft moan, arched against him.  
  
Decided it was time to stop playing, and moved to capture her mouth with his.  
  
She bit, hard enough to be arousing, at his bottom lip.  
  
Growled softly, eyes flashing gold for a moment. Shifted his weight a little, so that he was almost lying on top of her. Began a trail down her throat again. Wondered how far he could go before trust became an issue.  
  
Low moan that caught in her throat, drooped her head back. Right now, it wasn't. Pleasure was the issue.  
  
Spike was in an experimenting mood. He vamped and continued his nibbling, not breaking the skin at all, just seeing if she'd notice. Notice that her jugular was less than a half an inch away, and he was ignoring it. Always with the trying to make points.  
  
She grew frustrated with his teasing, pulled him up to kiss, her tongue meeting his mouth before she had time to wonder what the hell she was doing.  
  
He used his tongue to guide hers, keeping it away from his fangs. He was too excited to devamp by then. Just would have to go with it.  
  
Vamped. Spike was vamped. And she was- No. No rationalizing. Spike. That's what mattered. Ran her hands over his body.  
  
He growled a little. Too many clothes...  
  
Way too many clothes. She started pulling at his shirt, still kissing him in full vamp mode.  
  
He pulled away just long enough for her to get the offending garment over his head, then returned to her mouth. He was making a mental map as he went. Vamp senses were good for a lot of things, it seemed.  
  
Grumbled something about belts into his mouth while she rather skillfully unclasped it.  
  
Spike growled again as he felt her begin to remove his jeans, and he went back to her neck, his hands working her tank top up as he did so.  
  
So it was an abandoned yoga room. So what? It was locked. It was private. He figured he'd earned this. He'd won, anyway.  
  
And to the victor, go the spoils.  
  
End, part17. AN: This is from Tigerwolf and Tequila. Guys... Please stop leaving notes about "I hate Madison", cuz... Frankly? It's a little redundant, and we've gotten 25 chapters archived, so you're just gonna have to go with it. We got it the first 8 times, but she's important to the story now, and she's staying. And! For the record, I HAVE guy friends that I am close to like that, and their g/f's don't have problems with it, because they are FAITHFUL to their women. As is Spike, I mean... Druscilla, a hundred years? So, cut us a little slack, please? We'd appreciate it. 


	18. What I wanted

AN: Yeah, this is a lot of Spike, Will, and Madison. BUT! (yes, I saw you getting ready to roll your eyes and not read this one... pay attention, and have faith.) There IS Spike/Dawn. There is also a SUPREMELY important thing in this chapter with Spike and Buffy. Also, Madison will never be this centric again. Because... *gasp* they're IN South Dakota. It makes sense that she and Spike would be focal. But rest assured. We've already got TONS of Spuffy written. It will be posted. Soon, my pretties. You're gonna love it. Ok, I've got to stop here before I tell you all what happens. *giggles* Anyway, I hope you're all satisfied, and do truly enjoy the story. *cringes* ACT's in the morning. If you think of it, pray for me.  
  
Always, praying to pass with a better score. Tequila Sunrise.  
  
  
  
Dawn walked away from Buffy's door, after standing in front of it for two minutes. She was probably asleep. There was no sound from within. And she'd been tired a lot lately. Bit her lip, knocked on Spike's door.  
  
"Come in?", called the vampire from within.  
  
Dawn walked in, the door closing behind her. Bit her lip, said miserably, "Can I lay down in here?"  
  
He sat up from where he'd been lounging on his bed, eyed her worriedly. "Sure.. sure. Bit, what's wrong? Can I help?"  
  
She shrugged, with a pout. "Not really. My stomach hurts." One arm was slung over it, her hand gripping her side.  
  
He got up, and guided her over to the bed, sitting at the head of the bed and pulling her partially into his lap. Rubbed her stomach gently. "At least you know that I know how you feel."  
  
Small pout. "I hate feeling sick. I've never felt bad without-" broke off. "Nevermind. Will you... could- would you play with my hair?"  
  
He smiled down at her, knowing what she'd been going to say. Began stroking her hair gently, his other hand still on her stomach. "This better?"  
  
"Mm." Batted at his hand. "Confusing it. It's turning the other way now."  
  
He chuckled, tried to do better. Said quietly, "How come you didn't go to big sis?"  
  
"Sleepin'."  
  
He nodded. "Oh." Continued his stroking of her hair absently. "So, aside from the stomach problems, how're you doing? Glad we're heading home?"  
  
Nodded. "I liked the roadtrip for about three weeks. I hate it now."  
  
Spike nodded. "I get that. It's been so long, my crypt's prolly all destroyed, all my stuff gone." Snorted. "Not that there was really all that much there, though. Nothing I can't replace."  
  
"I hope not. I can help you redecorate."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Bit," he chuckled. "I don't want N'Sync posters, and pink wall paper, and whatever else you'd do to my place."  
  
Tsked. "No... slate blue walls. Burgundy couch... Navy armchair..."  
  
He cocked his head. "Hmm. I like that idea. But no one touches my green chair. I love that chair."  
  
Gagged. "I hope it gets burned."  
  
Growled softly at her, not really meaning it. "So, I suppose you'd be fine if someone burned your stuffed animal collection."  
  
Whimpered. "No. But my stuffed animals aren't ratty and smell slightly of spoiled blood and cigarettes and REALLY cheap tequila."  
  
He huffed. "The smell is part of the charm. That chair's seen things. Been places. Just like me."  
  
"Where has that chair been but Goodwill?"  
  
He cocked his head. "It's got an air of mystery about it. That's another thing I like about it."  
  
Sighed. "An air of must. You just like it because it's got an imprint of your butt on the cushion."  
  
He snorted at her, but laughed. "Funny, Bit. Really. Why do you carry around that ratty old Rhino when you're scared or upset?"  
  
She looked down at the grey rhino setting on Spike's bed. "Rhino is not ratty."  
  
Spike picked up the stuffed animal, turned it over, showing where the fur had been rubbed off from constant hugging.  
  
Small blush. "He makes me feel better."  
  
Spike nodded. "And my chair makes me feel better. I'm a little old for a stuffed animal, don't you think?"  
  
Nodded. "I see your point. The chair can stay. Can we get it reupholstered?"  
  
He thought about it. "Well... I'll think about it. For you."  
  
Smiled, pulled her knees closer to her stomach. "Hunter green, if you must."  
  
Cocked his head. "Hmm. Like the sound of that."  
  
Snorted. "N'Sync my butt."  
  
He chuckled. "Something wrong, Bit?"  
  
Gave him a baleful look. "Pink walls and N'Sync? Please."  
  
He laughed a little. "I appologize for teenage stereotyping." Raised an eyebrow. "Guess that was a stereotypo."  
  
Gave a small smile, winced a bit.  
  
Spike grinned. "Sorry, Bit. Couldn't help it. Jokes are about the only thing I can kill lately."  
  
She pushed her head into his lap, turned her nose into his knee. "...hurts..."  
  
He looked down at her. "What hurts, Niblet?"  
  
She pulled Rhino close to her stomach, cradled him there. "Stomach."  
  
He went back to playing with her hair and rested his other hand on her side, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry, Bit. Can I get you something? That pink stuff, maybe?"  
  
She made a face, feeling like a kid being forced to swallow the cough medicine. Didn't want it. But she needed it. "No." Small, petulant voice.  
  
He gave a sympathitic face. "Tastes horrible, I know. But I think you need some."  
  
Whiny, "Mmmmmm...."  
  
He gently dislodged her from his lap and went into the bathroom to find the first aid kit that he'd seen earlier.  
  
She brought Rhino up to eye-level. "This is your fault," she told him. "Why aren't you making me feel better?"  
  
Spike came back with the Pepto Bismol, and settled back on the bed. Looked at Dawn communing with her Rhino. "Maybe he's not feelin' well, either, Bit."  
  
Gave Spike a stubborn look when she had seen the pink crap. "Maybe *he* needs it, then."  
  
The vampire chuckled. "Sorry, Bit. I doubt he could stomach it. He looks like he's already stuffed."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the super bad pun. Snatched the bottle away from him, shook it vigorously, then filled the little plastic dispenser.  
  
He gave her a supportive look, waited while she took it.  
  
She saluted him with it, took it down like a shot.  
  
He chuckled at the face she made. "Look on the bright side, Bit. When I was your age, it was cod liver oil." Made a face of his own.  
  
"I just... that's too sick to think about."  
  
He gave a pained nod. "Yeah. Tell me about it. I actually tried to hide the fact that I had a hundred and one degree fever for three days, trying to avoid taking it."  
  
"So you had to take truckloads then?"  
  
He winced, and stretched out on the bed. "God.. worse than that. You don't want to know what happened when you threw it up."  
  
Shuddered. "Spike. Just took Pepto. Liable to make your bedspread pink if you don't stop."  
  
He clamped his mouth shut. Apologetic look.  
  
Small smile. Curled beside him, holding Rhino.  
  
He put one arm around her, considered the Rhino. "How long have you had him, anyway?"  
  
"Dad gave him to me. I was... three? Three. Got him on a business trip, probably the only time he thought of me on one."  
  
Spike gave her a gentle sideways hug. "And you've been dragging him around ever since, huh?"  
  
Smile. "Yup. Ever since. He's never abandoned me. Except that one time I left him at K-Mart."  
  
"You rescued him, though, huh?"  
  
"I bawled my eyes out at customer service, the employees recovered him by the Barbies."  
  
Spike nodded. "I knew all dolls were evil."  
  
"Do you know I never played with them after that?"  
  
"Good for you, Bit." Slight shudder. "I bloody hate dolls. All dolls. Freaky things."  
  
Nodded. "I hate the ones that look like they're following you around the room with their eyes..." Her own lids were drooping.  
  
He smiled at her. "Think you should be getting back to your room, Bit? Lookin' sleepy."  
  
Sleepy smile. "Mm-kay...." Closed her eyes.  
  
He waited until he was assured that she was asleep, then he got up and scooped her into his arms, carried her down the hall, and tucked her into her bed, with Rhino in her arms. Slipped out, and got back into his room just in time to hear the phone ring. He picked it up, sitting back on the bed. "Hello?"  
  
Heaving sob on the other end. "I hate it, Puppy."  
  
He was instantly awake. "Madison? What's wrong?"  
  
"I hate healing," she cried into the phone. "It's not... normal. And..." Another wracking sob.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, pet..." He didn't know what was going on, but he was gonna kill whatever made Madison this upset. "Madison, pet.. slow down. Tell me what happened."  
  
She inhaled noisily, let it out in that cough that happens when someone's been crying too long. "H-he hates me, Puppy. And... and..."Keening whimper.  
  
Low growl. "Who told you they hate you, Madison? Who?"  
  
Heaving breaths, and choking sobs. "He... said it was wrong. And... evil. That- that I had to be evil, and... and making deals with my soul to- to be able to do it... and, and a freak, and, oh God..." Curled into a ball on her bed, rocking. "Oh God, it hurts..." Her throat was closing. "H-he asked about my hair, an-and I thought I could tell him, that he would un-nderstand, and-" Hiccupping sob. "And... He's.. I'm... freakish, and wrong, and unGodly..." Her bottom lip started shivering again, joining the rest of her body. "Why can't I be normal? Just... good, and normal, and... average..." Poignant, choked plea.  
  
Realization coursed through him. "Joseph." The name was a growl. "Madison, he is WRONG. Do you hear me? What you can do is a gift *from* God. It's a miracle! You are good, you are normal. God. You aren't a freak. I'm a bloody freak. You are a wonderful person, Madison. A wonderful, beautiful, *normal* person. And if that wanker can't see it.. well then, he never deserved you in the first place."  
  
She drew in a few quick breaths, trying to calm herself, but it was to no avail when they came out in harsh sobs. "No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
Shrugged. "No. No everything. I don't want it. Have it." Cried. "YOU be wonderful and miraculous. People love you for it." Bitter laugh.  
  
He sighed. "Madison-"  
  
Choked cry. "What?"  
  
He sighed again, fighting down the anger boiling within him. "You told me once that my aura is a mix of colors. I don't claim to be able to see them, but I know what color your's is. You're gold, and blue, and a beautiful, brilliant silver. You can find a place in your heart for a misfit vampire, and still understand what everone else needs of you. The bigoted and wrong opinions of one person, one heartbreak, shouldn't shape the rest of your life."  
  
"It hurts," she whimpered. "It hurts so much. I want it stop." Shuddered sob. "Why can't I heal myself??"  
  
He growled softly, angry at himself, and at that Joseph wanker. Mostly the latter. But, now wasn't the time for anger. "Madison... What can I do?"  
  
She snuffled into the phone. "I don't know. I just... I needed to tell you." Heaved in a huge breath. Swiped at her eyes. Sat up, yanking her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey.. Don't apologize. I've been boring you with my problems for the extent of our entire friendship. It's just your turn, that's all. I'm here for you."  
  
Kept pulling in steadying breaths. "I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime." Licked his lips. "Is your mum home from work, yet?"  
  
Sniffed. "Yeah... I have- I have to go meet her for dinner."  
  
He gave a half smile. "Say hello to her for me. Madison.. Take it from an old pro at emotional pain. It doesn't last forever. You'll be fine before you know it."  
  
Dryly. "Right. I'm pretty sure that now isn't soon enough."  
  
Half chuckle. "It never is. Go get ready for your mum. Call me later, okay?"  
  
Sniffed one last time. "Puppy?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?"  
  
"Thank you... for... saying I'm good, and.. and.. about my aura. I- Thank you."  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome, pet. Hey, if anyone should know who's bad or good, it's someone who's 'kinda evil', right?"  
  
Small grin. "Right. A-and, Puppy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am glad I could heal you and Buffy... I am... it's just... Ya know?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I know. I love you, Madison. Remember that."  
  
"I love you, too." She hung up the phone.  
  
He snapped his cell phone shut, his eyes flashing to gold. Now was the time for anger. That Joseph wanker was going to pay. Big time.  
  
========================================================================== ==============  
  
Spike knocked on the door, forcibly keeping himself from vamping. He'd just seen Madison leave, but could see the tv in the living room on. That meant that the person he needed to see was still home. Will.  
  
Will stalked to the door, ripped it open. "How can I fuc-" Stopped. "What?"  
  
Spike said in a low, dangerous voice, "I take it she told you?"  
  
"He's going to slap his mother for having him when I'm done."  
  
Spike nodded. "I'm gonna throttle him. Only problem is, I wouldn't know him if I saw him. That's where you come in." Muttered, "I'll show him a freak..."  
  
"Let's go." Grabbed a set of keys off the table, locked the door, and started stalking down the sidewalk.  
  
Spike caught up with him in three strides. "Any ideas where we can find him?"  
  
"His house, Hansen's, or the dorms."  
  
"Whichever one's the most secluded and private, I hope he's there." A small growl slipped out.  
  
"Hansen's is a club and a bar. It'd be the easiest to drag him out of."  
  
The pissed vampire nodded. "Let's go there, first, then."  
  
Will was steaming. "Did she tell you what he said?"  
  
Snorted, and his eyes flashed before he could reign them in. "Most of it. Crap about her bein' a freak, and unGodly, and...." Trailed off into deep breaths that were meant to hide the growls.  
  
"He's a bastard. No one tells her that. No one. He walked out, cloak of righteousness flapping, and she was... broken."  
  
Said quietly, dangerously, with more than a hint of a growl. "Then we'll just have to break him for her, won't we?"  
  
"I want the first and last shot."  
  
Spike glanced at the young man. He was her family. Nodded. "Yeah. Fine."  
  
"Will you eat him, then?"  
  
Spike paused in his tracks. "Huh?"  
  
"After we beat the hell out of him. Are you gonna eat him?"  
  
Spike just stood there for a moment. Then it hit. "She told you."  
  
"Mmm... in such an eloquent way, too. 'He's... um... kind of... short a heartbeat, but... very, fangy, and... grr's a little bit?'" he mocked his sister playfully.  
  
Spike chuckled slightly. "Sounds like her."  
  
"Doesn't it, though? So. Is he gonna be... I dunno. The appetizer for tonight?"  
  
Spike snorted. "No. I don't eat humans." And that still sounded strange to actually say.  
  
Will arched his eyebrow. "Ah. Just bunnies and cats?"  
  
The vampire cocked his head and laughed. "Blood from butcher's shops, if you must know. I don't kill. Not for some time now."  
  
"Mm. Yeah." Disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll just leave it at : You're lucky you weren't around when Maddy was explaining everything about you to me."  
  
"Oh?" Head shake. "Sorry, mate, but you don't really scare me."  
  
He gave the vampire a quelling glare. "Then you're a fool."  
  
"No. I just happen to be ten times stronger than any living human." To illustrate, he walked into a nearby alley and shoved a two ton dumpster (the kind without wheels) sliding about twenty feet. It would've gone a lot further, but there was a wall.  
  
Will just arched his brow. "I can't do that, but I can drive a stake through your heart if you ever screw around like that again and scare Maddy."  
  
He snorted, returning to his companion. "Yeah. Not many humans can move fast enough to stake a vamp, mate."  
  
"I'd keep coming back to try until I did."  
  
Spike chuckled, looking up at the sky. "Not the least bit scared of me, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
The vampire looked at the human, demon visage firmly in place, eyes burning. "Good."  
  
Will didn't even flinch. Eyes just glinted. "Sure you won't eat him?"  
  
Spike shifted back to 'normal'. Grinned. "I'll think about it." Began walking again.  
  
Nodded. "I'd love to be able to eat him." Shrugged. "I'll settle for killing his ignorant ass."  
  
"We can't kill him, you know."  
  
"I understand that it takes some force and effort. But I assure you, we can."  
  
Spike had to grin, but then got serious. "Let's get one thing straight, hot shot. We are *not* killing him. God knows I want to. And I know you want to. But we can't." Shook his head, rephrased. "Not can't. *Shouldn't*."  
  
Shrugged coldly. "You don't have to, then."  
  
"Will. Does the term 'homicide' mean anything to you? How about 'capital punishment'?"  
  
Will stopped. Faced the older man. "I will do anything. Anything," he stressed, "to ensure that piece of shit will never. NEVER hurt her again. Do I need to use smaller words?"  
  
Spike snorted. "I assure you, I understand. And I am with you. But we can not kill him." Licked his lips, thinking. "But, you know... You'd be suprised what the human body can live through." Started walking again.  
  
His interest was piquied. "How many broken bones can a person live through?"  
  
"All of 'em, cept the neck. And maybe skull."  
  
"Because I want to break all of them. Twice."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Leave something for me."  
  
Cocked a tight grin. "A couple."  
  
Spike sighed. "Believe me. If I had my way, I'd disembowel this wanker and hang him with his own intestines. And that's just the first night."  
  
Dissatisfied noise. "I was more for stringing his intestines along the fence out front. Warn all the other little bastards who'd think about hurting her."  
  
Spike grinned. This boy would've made a great vampire. He told him so. "Personally, my particular pack always fancied heads on a stick, but... They go bad so fast."  
  
Sighed. "REALLY sure about not killing him, then? You seem pretty creative."  
  
Spike gave a proud nod. "Yeah. I've been told." Put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Believe me, mate. No one wants to kill this bleedin' jerk more than me. But we can't."  
  
His eyes burned into Spike's. "Let's get another thing straight. I understand you hate this guy, too. But I am her brother, and the man in our household. No one wants to kill him as badly as I do. You haven't watched her, and looked up to her and tried to protect her for a little over ten years." He repeated quietly. "No one. Wants to kill him as badly as I do."  
  
Spike nodded agreement. "Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that we can't kill him."  
  
Subject change. "Maddy says you're a master. Of what?"  
  
Spike chuckled, leaning against a lamp post, wishing for the hundredth time that Niblet hadn't convinced him to stop smoking. "There're two types of vamps. Masters, and minions.Masters, like me, keep their human intelligence, and some, if not most, of their human traits. Minions are basically mindless bloodhounds that us masters boss around, and use to do our dirty work."  
  
"So... if you make a vampire.... are they masters or minions?"  
  
Shrugged. "Either. Depends on the amount of my blood they get. More, master. Less, minion. That's how it works."  
  
"Can a vampire keep their soul?"  
  
Spike kind of half made a face. "I don't think so. But every now and then, there's a vamp whos.. defective. Like me. Keeps the ablitiy to love, hate passionately, to care about people. And to want to do what's right for whatever group he/she's a part of. Keep the soul, no. Keep the feelings associatied with it, yes. But it's a very rare phenomenon."  
  
Nodded. "Maddy got lucky, then. Anyone else would have killed her?"  
  
Considered. So did not feel like talking about Peaches right now. "Yeah. Basically."  
  
"Is... there... an urge to drink people's blood?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. All the time. I can smell it, feel it, almost see through skin to the veins and arteries beneath." Thought how best to phrase this. "When you haven't fed in awhile, you enter a state called a Blood Rage. You'll literally bite anything that moves. I snapped on a tree once, when I was first turned."  
  
Smirked. "Had to hurt." Turned more serious. "Don't ever hurt her."  
  
"Will, I love Madison. She's one of my best friends. I'd sooner stake myself than hurt her."  
  
Gave him a side glance. "I know. She loves you, too. Just know that if you hurt her, I'll do the exact thing I'm doing now."  
  
"Stand there and stare at me?"  
  
Smiled. "Hunt your miserable ass down, break and batter it, then stake you."  
  
Spike gave him a grin. "Noted, mate. Duely noted."  
  
Nodded. "Right." A dark, heated smile curled his lips. "There's Hansen's."  
  
Spike growled, and started toward the door, then paused, sniffing. "Will.. Did this wanker smoke, or anything like that? Maybe wear really cheap cologne?"  
  
"Smokes menthol New Ports." Snorted. "Milds. Girl cigarettes."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Should have known." Looked to Will. "We aren't gonna have to pull him out of anywhere. The asshole's in the alley."  
  
Will's eyes flew to the alley. "Wonder why."  
  
Spike sniffed, then snorted. "Smoking." Sniffed again, then growled loudly. "Guess it didn't take him long to find someone new. There's a girl in there, too." Looked to Will. "She's an innocent. I'll get her out of there, while you get that first hit of your's in."  
  
Grinned. "Right."  
  
Spike sauntered into the alley, then a moment later, there was a loud roar, and a girl came out screaming. The guy, however, was struggling with the super strong vampire holding him and nearly breaking his arms.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Spike looked at him. "Sure, mate?"  
  
"I said let him go."  
  
Spike shrugged, released the man.  
  
Will shook his head as Joseph darted for the exit, stepping in front of him. "No no. You must have misunderstood. I said to let you go. Not that you could leave." Swung his fist into the other man's nose, feeling a satisfying crunch. "Hurting Madison? The worst idea you've EVER had." Drove his fist into the older man's stomach.  
  
From the alley entrance, Spike growled excitedly. He knew he liked this guy for a reason.  
  
Joseph grunted and doubled over, then backed up quickly, seeing Spike. "Wh-what the hell is that thing??"  
  
Spike took a step forward, growling. Knowing that his eyes were glowing gold, let the single red security light glint off his fangs. "This 'thing' is the last thing you'll ever see, mate. See, you messed with my friend. You hurt her. Which means I hurt you." Slammed a fist into the human's face. Not full strength, because that would've severed his head, but hard enough to almost break his jaw.  
  
Will took his place guarding the exit. Watched carefully.  
  
Joseph was growling obsenities, swinging blindly through his blurry, already blackening eyes.  
  
Spike dodged easily, and slammed the man with a kick that sent him flying backwards. "Call her a freak, will you?", he snarled.  
  
"What the fuck are you??"  
  
Spike advanced slowly, moving like a panther. "I am a vampire. And you are a human. Do you know what vampire's do with humans? We eat them."  
  
He was trying to back up, but there was no place to go... the wall was at his back. "Now, look... It was an accident... I didn't mean to hurt her feelings..."  
  
"ACCIDENT!?", Spike roared. "You called her a freak, you broke her heart when all she was doing was confiding in you. I'll tell you something, *Joseph*. I'm not the monster in this alley. You are." Slammed him hard into the wall.  
  
Whimpered as his head hit the brick. Will advanced. "Spike. My ups." It was like a tag team.  
  
The vampire growled, but backed off. Not too far, though. There was a part of him that wanted to finish this. Finish him. He was shaking with rage at this impudent idiot, and wanted nothing more than to tear his throat out. Kept growling, almost unable to stop.  
  
Where Spike was hot, Will was cold. Stared at him, contemplatively. "Maddy sobbed... for hours. It hurt her to breathe." Landed punches on the moron's ribs. Again, and again, until he felt them crack. A few break all the way. "I think you should have trouble breathing for a while, too." And he would. Joseph was wheezing, wincing as he drew in a breath after the barrage of hits.  
  
Spike watched, nodding in agreement with his companion's actions.  
  
Will gazed at him again, casually pushing him back against the wall when he made a move to leave. "No. Madison... Maddy, my big sister. Fell to the ground. Almost couldn't move from the pain you put her in. I think you should feel that too." Over his shoulder, "Or do you think that's just too harsh?"  
  
Spike growled, a feral, animalistic sound. "Personally, I think he deserves it. But, your ups..." Shrugged, eyes flashing a brighter gold that spoke volumes.  
  
Will backed slowly. "No. It's your ups."  
  
Spike glanced at Will, not knowing what the other man was expecting. Did he really expect him to kill Joseph? And why wasn't that bothering him so much anymore. He advanced on the quaking representitive of the human species that was on the ground. He snorted at him. "Pathetic wankers like you make me glad that I am no longer a human. I'd be ashamed of my species. As it is, all of my closest friends are human. And that's enough to disgust me when I see that there are creatures like you in this world. We spend our lives protecting things like you from things like me. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it." He yanked the man roughly to his feet, holding him against the wall, growling low. "And with all those humans that I've saved... Will the world really miss one asshole?"  
  
Whimpered pathetic entreaties.  
  
"Shut up." Spike actually kicked him in the crotch. Hard enough that they heard the pelvis crack, and Joseph dropped to the ground, moaning in pain. Spike snorted. "However, I do have standards. You'd probably give me indigestion." Kicked the already cracked ribs, breaking them further. "You are a useless, pathetic sod, who never deserved a wonderful woman like Madison." Snorted again, and turned to walk away. Looked back over his shoulder, said three words that he thought he'd never hear himself say, but meant every syllable "You're beneath her." Stalked out of the alley.  
  
Will walked to stand over the huddled mass on the ground. "Know that this is us being charitable. Don't let me see you again. I might not feel so nice." One last kick to his stomach. Spit on the ground next to him. Left the alley.  
  
Spike was leaning on a lamp post, human face back in place. Watched Will exit the alley. "That help you feel better, mate?"  
  
The young man ran his tongue over his teeth. "A little. I'll feel better when Maddy laughs. You?"  
  
Nodded. "The same, Will. About the same."  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Spike pressed the speed dial on his cell phone. Two more days. Two days since he and Will had maimed Joseph. And he needed to know how she was doing. She hadn't called him yet that day. Waited till she picked up. "Hey, Madison."  
  
"Puppy. Hey."  
  
Concerned tone. "How ya doin', pet?"  
  
"I'm... Better." Forced a smile, just for him, as she always did. "You?"  
  
Shrugged off the question. Truth was, he didn't want to go into it. Buffy was more than a little pissed at him for spending so much time on the phone with Madison, and so little on the bed with her. Snorted. Change subject. "Uh, I wanted to let you know that tonight's the last night we're here. We're on the road again tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Her tone got sadder. "Puppy... I'm sorry... I... kinda ruined this week."  
  
"No you didn't, Madison. And, hey! There's still time. Are you doing anything tonight?" Had to cheer her up. When she was depressed, he got mad, and that couldn't turn out well.  
  
Tried to brighten. "Nope! No plans."  
  
Cocked his head. She was trying too hard. He told her so. "We shouldn't have to pretend with each other, Madison. Why don't you come to the hotel, or I can come over there for awhile? All night, even, if your mum won't mind." Chuckled a little. "Sound like I'm a bleedin' teenager."  
  
A genuine grin. The first of its kind for a while. "Sounds perfect. Mom won't have a problem. She's got some issues at the embassy. She left yesterday. She apologized, but... an ambassador's an ambassador."  
  
Spike chuckled again. "Okay. What about Will?"  
  
"He was hovering. I made him go to Tom's."  
  
"You realize that I'm gonna hover just as bad. You won't be able to get away from me."  
  
Another smile. "I know. But, I can't deal with two of you."  
  
"Ah." Looked at the clock. "If I make a run for it, I can probably make it there in fifteen minutes. It's cloudy, and that gives us a little extra time."  
  
"Puppy. Don't hurt yourself."  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry, pet. I do it all the time back home. Just have a bucket of water ready at the front door, just in case."  
  
Small laugh. "Right. How bout I order pizza, and we'll have that?"  
  
He grinned. "Light on the garlic. I almost got sick last time."  
  
"NO garlic. Got it. And a side of wings."  
  
"With ranch."  
  
"Got it."  
  
========================================================================== ======  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a frantic banging at Madison's door.  
  
She was standing by it, ready, and swung it open to a slightly smoking Spike.  
  
He ducked in, shut the door, and leaned against it, trying to put out the almost flames on his back. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..."  
  
She patted at his back. "There. No more smoldering-ness."  
  
He sighed. "Thanks, pet. Whew." Shook his head. "Bloody stupid sudden wind. Blew away a perfectly good cloud right when I got to the last hundred feet where there was nothing to hide behind."  
  
Smiled, and ushered him inside. "Well, get comfy. Food'll be here in about twenty minutes."  
  
He grinned at her, and plopped himself on the couch. "Good. I'm starving." Backpedaled. "Uh, not that kind of starving, though. Not gonna eat you."  
  
Rueful grin as she sat next to him. "Wouldn't that just top off my week..." There were dark smudges under her eyes, even though she smiled, and the bottom almost three inches of her hair retained their whiteness.  
  
He fingered her hair a little, examining it. "Damn. I really did a number on you, didn't I?"  
  
Fidgeted for barely a second, lowered her eyes, batted at his hands, denied it. "Don't be stupid. It's been a long week."  
  
He nodded. "I'll give you that." Sighed, leaning back into the soft couch cushions. "I'm sorry."  
  
She pulled her legs under her, laid her head on his shoulder. "For what?"  
  
"For you getting hurt." Held up a hand. "I know, I know that makes little or no sense. It's just how I feel." Let his arm drape around her.  
  
Moved a little closer. "I'm sorry, too. But... that's just the risk, huh? No big. I'll be back to... Happy Madison soon enough."  
  
Nuzzled her a little. "Good. I miss her."  
  
Little sigh. "Me, too."  
  
"I know I've asked before, but I want to ask again. Can I do anything? And I mean *anything* to make you feel better?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking the extra cheese and pepperoni is gonna do a lot to improve my mood. And I've fully stocked the freezer with icecream, and I have the makings for very alcoholic margaritas. I'd say we're set. All I need is your company."  
  
He chuckled. "You think of everything." Yawned a little.  
  
"I... I do need something."  
  
Brightened, looked at her. "What? Anything."  
  
"I need help getting to sleep tonight. I can't... I haven't... I can't sleep."  
  
He pulled her closer, so that she was almost sitting in his lap, and nuzzled her again. "I'll be here all night, pet. I told Rupert to drive up outside and honk tomorrow. They're gonna pick me up around noon. Till then, I'm all yours."  
  
She let him nuzzle her, sighed. "Thank you." Picked up the remote. "What movie do we want to order?"  
  
"What's the choices?"  
  
The doorbell rang. She stood, handed him the remote. "Find one you want. Just order it. That's the pizza and wings." Went to get the door.  
  
He read the pay-per-view screens for a few moments. "What kind of movie do you feel like, pet?"  
  
He dropped the remote and got up to help her with the boxes, setting them out on the coffee table, but keeping the smaller box of wings and ranch dressing in his lap as he sat back down. Started flipping stations again.  
  
She smiled. "Ooh! Stop stop! Truth About Cats and Dogs. Love it." She pulled out a slice of pizza, sat next to Spike again. "Elton said Joseph got in an accident."  
  
Spike ate a wing, cocked his head in what he *hoped* was a curious and not smug look. "Oh? What happened?"  
  
Shrugged. "Dunno. Broke a lot of ribs. His nose, and his *pelvic* bone. Fractured both his arms." Took a huge bite. "Karma happened, I guess."  
  
Took a big bite of pizza to hide a decidedly smug grin. "That so?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
With one slice left in the box, the movie over, the credits rolling, Spike found Madison curled on her side, her head in his lap, hair spilling over her shoulders into her face, and over her back. And almost snoring.  
  
He was purring softly, knowing that it relaxed her, and stroking her hair with one hand, the other resting on her side.  
  
She mumbled something, sighed a little bit.  
  
He grinned to himself. He was doing his job. Kept purring, making it a bit louder, and pulled a quilt off the back of the couch, covering her with it.  
  
A few hours later, she opened her eyes confusedly. She had been sleeping? But- Puppy. Stretched, sat up, pulling the blanket with her, to lean on his shoulder. "Hi."  
  
He grinned at her, and looked back to the M*A*S*H rerun he'd been watching. "Hey, pet. Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Mmmm... The best. Have you just been sitting here?"  
  
He shrugged, and nodded. "Yeah. Watching a marathon on FX."  
  
"Mm... Hungry?"  
  
Shook his head. "Nope. Wings and pizza still holdin' me over."  
  
"Ok. How's Buffy?"  
  
Gave an exadurated groan. "And there went the nice, relaxed mood I was in." Chuckled. "She's fine, I guess. Pissed at me for spending this whole week worrying about you."  
  
Glared. "That bitch can shove it up her ass. I only get you one week out of fifty-six in the year."  
  
He cocked his head. "Fifty-two."  
  
Huffed. "Still."  
  
He chuckled, and tried to curb it because of the look she gave him. "Sorry. Just.. what do they teach you people these days? 365 days a year, 12 months a year, and 52 weeks." Cocked his head again. "How did you come up with 56?"  
  
Blinked at him sheepishly. "Maybe the 65 from 365 got stuck and wanted to come out in weeks?"  
  
"Backwards?" Chuckled again. "Sorry. Midnight crazies. That's what my mum used to call it when I started actin' silly at night." Glanced at the clock. "And they're early tonight. By about four hours."  
  
Groaned. "What time is it??"  
  
"Nine thirty."  
  
"Well, then. The nap did me good. I'll be up all night."  
  
He grinned. "Oh good. Cause so will I. Barring any unforseen circumstances that cause me to doze off."  
  
Smiled back. "Did you like my movie?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. It was funny." Looked back to the M*A*S*H marathon that was still on. "Guess I'm in a comedy mood tonight."  
  
"Me, too. How do you feel about underage drinking?"  
  
"Depends. As long as it isn't Dawn, I might be able to be persuaded to look the other way."  
  
"Hmm... Because I've got some tequila, triple-sec, ice and lime juice out there with our names on it."  
  
He looked at her. "You know, you *are* only twenty..."  
  
"Shh... the blender doens't know that."  
  
Exadurated chewing of his lip. "Well..."  
  
"I make the best margaritas..."  
  
"I don't know..." Leaned into the couch cushions. "What would your mum say?"  
  
"To remember to dip the glasses in warm water before you salt them and bring her a glass. Don't skimp on the tequila."  
  
He chuckled. "But you know, *I* am the elder in this house... This may take a bribe."  
  
Pretended to consider. "I COULD be persuaded to scritch you tonight."  
  
Brightened. "Oh?"  
  
"For a price."  
  
Cocked head. "Price?"  
  
"Turn your conscience from witnessing the underage drinking, and the scritch is yours."  
  
He looked around. "Underage drinking? What underage drinking? Did I mention that I'm blind?"  
  
Laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on. Help me out in the kitchen. Grab your red tipped cane."  
  
He laughed and followed her into the kitchen, delibrately bouncing off the doorway. Twice. "Oops. Scuse me, sir.."  
  
Laughed. "All right. You're healed." Thumped his forehead. "See?"  
  
"I can see! It's a miracle!" Hugged her and spun around, laughing.  
  
Laughed, full out, leaned back and let him twirl her.  
  
He finally set her down near the counter with the blender, still chuckling. "I'm glad you're feelin' better."  
  
Smiled. "I am. Now let's get the liquor out." And proceeded to mix the best Margarita's Spike had ever had. They found themselves on the couch, the pitcher of margaritas on the coffee table.  
  
He licked his lips, and barely hid a hiccup. Not even knowing where it came from. He smiled at her. "See? This is fun. This is what I want to do all the time."  
  
Laughed. "Get toasted?"  
  
He chuckled. "I was gonna say spend time with you, since it takes a lot more to get me drunk than a human."  
  
And Spike was the drunker of the two. Of course, Madison had made three pitchers of margaritas, and only had four glasses herself.  
  
He was staring at a blank wall. "There's a bug over there."  
  
"Uh huh." Looked again. "No, sir."  
  
He pointed. "Yes there is. Right there. Next to the hole." Snorted. "Yuck."  
  
Smirked. "There's not hooooole. What's yuck?"  
  
"Bug. Hairy legs. Tooo many legs. Yuck."  
  
Pushed him up. "Go kill it. Yuck."  
  
He sat right back down. "Don't wanna. Might get on me."  
  
High pitched whine. "Puuuu-ppppppy. I dont want it to crawl on me while I'm asleep. Go get it. Growl at it."  
  
He nodded and stood, weaving slightly. Swaggered over to the offending bug. Growled. "Hey. You. Bug. Go 'way."  
  
Madison laughed. "He's not listening to you."  
  
He pointed at the bug, or was it bugs? Sometimes it looked like there were two... "Bad bug. Shoo. Take your brother with ya."  
  
Madison was starting to sober up. "Come on, Puppy. Come sit down."  
  
He growled at the bug again. "Ina minute. I think I scared it." The bug scurried into the hole, and Spike grinned, returning to the couch and all but falling onto it. "Bug gone."  
  
"Good. Thank you." Glanced at the clock. 4:33 AM. Oh, wow. They'd been drinking for a little under eight hours.  
  
Spike yawned, glaring at the now empty pitcher. As if he couldn't figure out how it had gotten empty. Maybe he couldn't.  
  
"You are gonna be soooo mad at Mr. Cuervo tomorrow..."  
  
He shook his head. "Is'at the bug's name?"  
  
"That's the tequila's name."  
  
He burped in response, then looked suprised at himself for it.  
  
Madison blinked. "Ok, Puppy. It's bedtime."  
  
"Awww."  
  
"Nuh-uh. Come on." She pulled on him, draping him across the couch cushions. Covered him with the quilt. "Sleep time."  
  
"But.." Yawned. "There was something.. Do I have to stay alone?"  
  
"Mmm... well, no. I'll sleep right below you on the floor, ok?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You take the couch." Started to get up.  
  
Tutted at him. "No no... S'ok. I'm fine."  
  
He actually whined a little. Like the Puppy he was. "Want you up here. Or me down there."  
  
"Ok..." Stood, pushed him a little. "I want room, too, Puppy..." Slight whine. Ok... not ALL the way sobered up. But she was getting there.  
  
He moved, and grinned at her, then frowned. "I'm forgettin' somethin'..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Wrinkled his nose. "Don't know. Something you said."  
  
Smiled. "Scritch." She started to scritch him. "Yup. That's it."  
  
He purred loudly, nuzzled into her hand. "Yeah... now I remember." Sighed happily.  
  
Kept scritching. "Puppy?"  
  
Sleepy, "Huh?"  
  
She asked with the clarity of the almost drunk, "You're sure it's him, not me that's bad?"  
  
His eyes opened, and focused on her, losing almost all of the drunken haze that had been over them. "Absolutely certain, pet."  
  
Nodded. "Ok." Kept scritching.  
  
He sighed, and relaxed again, snuggling up against her. "Madison?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"When do you think we'll see each other again? I can only play with my pen so many times before it wears out."  
  
"I'll try to get out there at every break. Probably once every three months."  
  
Depressed, pouty sound.  
  
"With calls like every day."  
  
Purring got louder, and he pressed into her hand, manuvering so that her other hand was on his back.  
  
She gave a small laugh, started to scritch his back, too.  
  
He sighed happily, arching his back like a cat and turning the volume on the purr up again.  
  
She kept scritching until she fell asleep. The vampire, however, had dozed off quite some time before that.  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Buffy peeked out the window of the Ohana, parked in Madison's driveway. She was stewing. A week. They had been in the hotel a WEEK, but he was soooo absorbed in Madison he hadn't had time to spar, or.... spar except that once. Once. In seven days. Oh yes. She was stewing.  
  
Giles, getting annoyed, and very, very tempted to just drive off and leave the vampire there, honked the horn. For the tenth time.  
  
Inside the house, Madison shoved the thick quilt at him. "Yes, you ARE going to take it."  
  
Spike pushed it back. "Madison, it's twenty feet! I can run it."  
  
Threw it at him. "No! You're holding it. You have to keep it. It's just a quilt."  
  
"It's *your* quilt."  
  
"And you're *my* Puppy."  
  
He caved, giving her one last hug before wrapping the quilt around himself and running out into the driveway and through the door that Dawn was holding open for him.  
  
She waved at the door. "Love you, Puppy! Safe travels!"  
  
He waved through the side window, mouthed, "I love you too." as the Ohana left the driveway. Moving away from the window with a sigh, he noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at him. With a very defensive, "What?!" he disappeared into the back room.  
  
Buffy snorted, tore a bottled water out of the fridge.  
  
Xander cocked his head at the door to the back room. "Ya know, I think we should've just left him there. One less 'person' taking up room in here."  
  
Anya whacked him. Hard. "And I suppose you'd leave Buffy back at the midevil weapons exibit at the Smithsonian, just to make more space?"  
  
"Well, no.. But I-"  
  
"Thank you." And her tone said 'subject closed' very clearly.  
  
Buffy gave Anya a thankful grin. When she saw everyone talking, she slipped to the backroom.  
  
Spike glanced up from where he'd been sprawled on the bed, giving a quick grin when he saw the identity of his visitor. "Hey, luv."  
  
Small smile. "Have fun all night?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I think Madison's finally gettin' over that wanker."  
  
Coolly, "I'm sure you being there helped that along."  
  
"She said it did. I helped her get some sleep, and rescued the both of us from a big, ugly spider."  
  
"Tire her out?"  
  
He gave her a confused look. "No. We watched a movie. She hadn't slept much in the last few days, and I knew that my purring helps her relax, so I purred to her, and she wound up taking a four hour nap."  
  
And guess where HE had been the last few days. And purring. He purred at HER.  
  
He yawned a little, looking at Buffy. "So.. agenda? Did you want something, luv? Or just come in here to catch up."  
  
She frowned. Sniffed. "You smell like the inside of a tequila bottle."  
  
He chuckled. "Madison made margiritas when she woke up. Guess I drank a bit too much."  
  
"Have fun?" COULD have been quiet jealousy. But... almost couldn't hear it.  
  
Nodded, choosing to ignore the tone. "Yeah. Then I took a nap. That's basically it."  
  
"Right. Good." Started to walk out.  
  
"Wait." Sat up. "Luv, where're you goin'?"  
  
"Out to the main room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've wanted you the last five nights in a row. Because I go to bed cold. And alone."  
  
He stood up, made his way over to her. "Luv, look. I'm sorry that I've been busy. It's not like you've never ignored me before."  
  
Her eyes flew to his. "That's- that was before-"  
  
"Yeah? Before what, Slayer? What are we now? What do you think we are? Because all I'm seeing is me loving you, and you... I don't know what you're doing." He threw his hands up in the air, and walked back over, sitting on the bed.  
  
"I... we're... friends.. with, with benefits. We're having sex. I just... I thought... this... I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
He stood up. Shaking his head. "What I want... God. Slayer, you have no idea what I want. I want you to love me. I want us to be truly together, and not hiding in hotel rooms and abandoned yoga rooms. I want a *relationship*, Slayer! But all you want is an easy way out. I'm gonna give it to you. Choose. Sex without friendship, or friendship without sex. I won't have it both ways anymore. I can't."  
  
She stood there. "E-excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, Buffy." He stood there, five feet from her, facing her like an old time duelist, waiting to see who would draw first. "Choose."  
  
Scoffed. "You arrogant bastard. You're not THAT good in bed."  
  
Just looked at her, not fooled for an instant by her bluster.  
  
She tried to not fishmouth. "I can live without screwing you."  
  
He gave a nod. "That your choice then?"  
  
She huffed. "I don't need you, Spike. I don't need anything."  
  
"You do need a lot of things, Slayer. Your friends, your family, your life. You need those. But you're probably right. You don't need me. Consider a third choice added."  
  
Cocked her head to the side, waited.  
  
"I leave. Forever. Never come back. Next place we stop, I get off, and don't get back on."  
  
She was in his face before either of them was aware she'd moved. "You *cannot* do that to Dawn."  
  
To his credit, he didn't step back. "Tell her I was staked. She'd get over it eventually. I can't go on like this, Slayer. Choose. Sex, friendship, or nothing."  
  
She waved aside the third option. "I'm going to pretend you weren't callous enough to even THINK the last one. I-" And there was her conundrum. Sex, or friends. Holy shit. The sex... oh, God... the sex. But... the smiles, and just... talking.  
  
He went back and sat on the bed again. Just looked at her, waiting.  
  
Her eyes wanted to well. He'd told her. 'He'd be anything she wanted him to be'. Well, this wasn't it. She stared at him, the conflict in her eyes, open and readable, almost palpable. She wanted all of him. Why couldn't she have it? His mind, his smile, his wit.... his body, hands, and tongue as well. Torn. Absolutely, completely torn down the center. And she didn't know what half would win.  
  
He saw the conflict within her, smelled her body's reactions to her thoughts, watched as her body language conveyed total indecision. He decided to offer her a way out. "You have two days to decide, luv. Then I'll make the decision for you. And I'm not telling you what I'd choose."  
  
Buffy bit her lip, anger and indecision, want and... something else, firing her eyes. Nodded, walked out the door.  
  
He sighed. Now all he could do was wait. He stretched out on the bed, pulling the quilt that Madison had given him around him. It was the one she'd slept under the previous night. The scent calmed him. Slowly, he went to sleep. He'd ask her again. Tomorrow. 


	19. Turning Circles

A day and a half later, and nothing had changed. Buffy sat on the floor of the Ohana, her arms crossed over her chest, hands gripping at her shoulders, as if deflecting blows, sending Spike alternately betrayed and angry glares.  
  
He, for his part, was keeping his expression decidedly neutral. Not returning her glares, no matter how much he wanted to. Six more hours, and he'd make the decision for her.  
  
Her mind was rife with discord, and it was, of course, all his fault. They could be harmoniously screwing the whole way home, and everything would be fine. Because... wow, the way he moved his- No. Bad. No. No. Six hours and the choice was out of her hands. And that didn't sit well with her. She hated not having a choice. She always needed her own choice. Her free will to at least decide which the LESS painful of two horridly hurtful choices was.  
  
He gave a sigh, and returned his attention to the game of Go Fish that he, Dawn, and Tara were playing. Him under protest.  
  
Everyone in the Ohana felt the tension, and it was decidedly quiet. Hushed. Strained. And Buffy wanted to beat the hell out of something, and cry.  
  
Spike cheated to lose the game, and then got up and left for the back room. Emotional tension was so bloody exhausting.  
  
Buffy had finally worked her mind around it. She could have his body. And Spike never left her upset. She would skillfully use their post-sex cuddle time, which she knew he *loved*, to get him to play nice. It was an easy, workable plan. She stood, followed him into the room, closing the door behind her, locking it.  
  
He looked up from where he'd been leafing through one of Giles' old books, and focused on her. "Slayer," he said by way of greeting.  
  
She wetted her lips, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Resolved to brazen it out. Stepped forward, sliding the book from his hands, touched her lips to his repeatedly in small, feathery kisses, that turned longer, harder in a matter of seconds.  
  
He responded for a moment, then pulled back. "Made your decision, then?"  
  
Looked at him, defiantly pressed her lips to his again by way of answer.  
  
A mental sigh. Oh well, he'd asked her to choose. Sex without friendship it was then. He pulled her onto the bed roughly.  
  
Low moan in her throat, looked up at him, ran her fingers over his torso.  
  
Spike growled low, and quickly flipped on top of her. She wanted sex, he'd give her sex. He'd give her the most mind-blowing sex ever. And then he'd begin to make his point.  
  
========================================================================== ==  
  
Buffy's eyes were slightly glassy, and she lay panting, lips swollen from being crushed to his, her entire body on fire, but sated. She lay languidly on top the sheets, lifted a hand to run it down Spike's arm.  
  
He pulled away from her, getting up as soon as he could, and moving to dress. All without a word.  
  
The pleased look on her face gave way to one of confusion. Okay.. This wasn't right. He always wanted to cuddle after they ma- had sex. What was going on?  
  
He finished dressing, ran a comb through his hair, then went into the main room, closing the door behind him.  
  
She sat, confusedly, then after a moment, pulled her knees to her chest, feeling very cold. She stared at the door, then shook her head. 'Let it go, Buffy,' she told herself. 'You chose. And you chose well.' She firmed her mouth, dressed hastily, and joined the others.  
  
Spike was settled in a folding chair, backwards, watching Xander, Anya, and Dawn playing Monopoly on the table.  
  
She brushed past him, ignoring the way her body reacted to him, even after having been with him less than five minutes before. Sat in the passenger's seat. "Hey, Giles."  
  
The Watcher glanced up from where he was studying a map. "Ah, Buffy. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Great! You?"  
  
Giles shrugged. "Fine, except for the fact that I listened to Xander when he told me to take a left about six miles back, and now I have absolutely no clue where we are."  
  
Buffy smiled. A problem she could solve. "Then, go back six miles and make a right."  
  
Giles chuckled. "That would be easy, if this weren't a one way road we're on. I've got to figure out how to get us turned around."  
  
She made a face. "Sorry. Not talking to problem-fixer, anymore."  
  
He shook his head. "This'll teach me to listen to Xander." Went back to studying the map.  
  
"Yup. That sure will."  
  
Giles glanced up again. "Is something bothering you, Buffy? You seem a little.. too cheerful, today."  
  
Hurt face. "What? I have to Glum-Buffy all the time to be normal?"  
  
Giles chuckled. "No. I didn't mean that at all. You just seem to be trying a bit too hard. Did you and Dawn have a fight? Or one of the others? Is Spike annoying you again?"  
  
"You could say that," she grumbled quietly. Louder, "No. Just... really glad to be getting home."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes. Me too." Frowned at the map. "Of course, we'll have to get turned around and going in the right direction before we can get any closer to home."  
  
Another charming smile. "Better hurry, Direction Man. Don't want night to fall and have to leave it to Spike."  
  
Giles sighed. "Good Lord. We'd probably wind up in Minnesota."  
  
"Or South Dakota."  
  
Giles chuckled a little. "He probably would do that, wouldn't he." Shook his head. "We can't really blame him, though. How would one of us feel if... Xander, or Willow lived in another state?"  
  
Didn't really care, but she nodded agreeably. "Yeah.."  
  
Giles nodded and went back to studying the map again, grumbling to himself about how he was going to have a long talk with Xander.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then come keep you more company, ok?"  
  
Giles smiled at her. "Take your time, Buffy. I'll still be here."  
  
She nodded, and disappeared back into the bathroom after grabbing clothes and towels.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
Buffy made her way to Spike's hotel room, knowing it was different now. Things were not the same. When he'd made love to her before, his eyes never left hers, always full of caring, or love, or lust, or whatever was his ruling emotion. Now, his eyes still never left hers. But it was... blank. Like he took no pleasure, but she knew he did. He left her, every time after they had sex. Had even taking to smoking again. Light up, let the cigarette dangle in his lips while he pulled his pants on, and left. But tonight, she was trying something different. She knocked.  
  
"In, Slayer." He knew it was her. The sun set, and she appeared. It was like a clock.  
  
She slid the door open, closed it behind her, crossed to where he was lying, already shirtless on the hotel bed.  
  
Stared at her. Blankly, with a hint of indifference.  
  
She let her eyes close against his cold look, keeping them closed while she pulled her clothes off.  
  
He made a quiet sound. A snort. And went about removing his already unzipped jeans. No use delaying.  
  
She joined him on the bed, reaching for him.  
  
He moved sort of like a robot, repeated actions, with no thought or feeling behind them. Knew what she wanted, and gave it to her.  
  
Right before he finished with her- because that's what he did- finished. Like a chore- she took hold of his hand, kissing the palm.  
  
He let her, watching. Not allowing his emotions to show.  
  
She kissed the pads of his fingers, as she had the first morning after they had been together, dragged her lips across where the cuts had been, her other hand sliding across his chest, gently.  
  
She was making this hard. But he had to go through with it. Had to make her see. Phase one had not been completed yet. Couldn't let himself enjoy her gentleness. Couldn't let it show.  
  
She let her fingers slide between his, interlocking them. Kissed the base of his neck tenderly. Looked at him, bit her bottom lip a moment. Then, quietly, "Stay with me?"  
  
Oh, he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to just lay there, feeling her warm body up against him, touching him. But no. Plan. Had to stick to the plan. "No." Moved to get up.  
  
Her mouth moved, with no sound. Couldn't vocalize that kind of hurt. Confusion clouded her eyes as she stared at him, dressing slowly.  
  
Kept his back to her as he dressed. Couldn't bear to see the way he *knew* she was looking at him. Kept up his internal mantra of 'plan plan plan...' Headed for the door, even though it was his room. He'd take a walk, come back when he was sure she'd gone.  
  
She drew in a breath, about to speak, when he paused at the door. He had changed his mind. He was going to stay, and things were going to be-  
  
He looked over his shoulder, eyes focusing on her in the near darkness, supremely glad that Slayer sight wasn't as good as vampire sight at seeing in the dark, or she might have seen something he didn't want her to. Said flatly, without emotion, "Hope you got that itch, Slayer." Opened the door, and left.  
  
He would have done better to bitch-slap her. She felt suddenly, irrevocably, mind, body and soul, naked. She drew the sheets over herself, fruitlessly. Cheap. Small. But mostly cheap. She stood, dressed hastily, and left.  
  
He'd been lurking in the hall. Waited until she got on the elevator, and then went back into his room. Looked at the bed. Uh-uh. Not tonight. Headed for the couch. Paused, turned, fished his stuffed cat out of his bag, then laid down on the couch. Maybe now he could sleep.  
  
========================================================================== =========  
  
It was their last day in the hotel. She hated herself for it, but knocked anyway.  
  
This time, a grunt was her only invitation.  
  
She entered, her head lifted defiantly, but her body language a different, shyer message.  
  
He was on the bed, as before. But hadn't even bothered with the pants, this time.  
  
God in heaven, naked. And totally comfortable with it, from all appearances. She knelt on the bed, tugged her shirt off, moved to him.  
  
Watched her, like before. Blankly. The way one would watch a fish tank.  
  
She slid closer, kissed him.  
  
Hmm. She was trying again. He let her kiss him, but didn't respond too much.  
  
Her hands rested on his shoulders lightly while she kissed him, and they slowly began to rove over his chest.  
  
Growled slightly, and pushed her back. "No."  
  
Slightly protesting noise, tried to kiss him again.  
  
He growled again, and flipped quickly so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. "No, luv."  
  
When Spike would have made short work of the jeans she was wearing, she pressed her knees together, turned on her side and pushed up on the bed, getting herself away from his caging arms. "Stop."  
  
He sat back on his knees. Looked at her. Waited.  
  
Her eyes were flooding and she refused to let him see that. She stayed on her side, her back to him. "I... I w-" She stopped. Closed her eyes, ridiculing herself, waiting till the flow had stopped, not wanting to wipe at them, alerting Spike to their presence, and until her voice was steady. Took in a slow deep breath. "I want to change my choice. I can- I can still do that, right?"  
  
Ah. Phase one complete. He got up, and slipped his jeans on, then sat on the bed before answering. "Don't think you're supposed to be able to, luv."  
  
He was going to make her beg. Well, just another thing to cry over when she got back to her room. "I know. But... I- I want to."  
  
He moved closer to her, the blank look gone, emotions radiating from him once again. "You can."  
  
Her back shuddered as she held in another sob, raising one hand to swipe at her face disgustedly. Nodded her head.  
  
"Friendship, then?" Had to get her to say it, before it was official and Phase 2 could actually begin.  
  
Took in another steadying breath. "Yeah. Friendship." Stood off the bed, her arms folded discreetly over her chest. "I... I need my-"  
  
He was already holding her shirt for her.  
  
Keeping one arm across herself, she grabbed the shirt with her other hand, turned around to tug it over her head.  
  
The moment she had it on, he put a hand on her shoulder gently. "Are you alright, luv?"  
  
Pulled away from his touch slowly, not even angrily. "I can't-" Dragged a hand through her hair. "I'm- I can't do this tonight." She walked to the door, trying to get out before she started crying for reasons she didn't even understand again.  
  
He nodded, and walked with her to the door. "Hey. Later, maybe we can get a cup of coffee, or something? Before time to leave. If you want."  
  
Nodded hastily, scrubbing her hands over her face, particularly hard over her eyes. "Sure... just... knock... or... call the room. Whenever."  
  
He nodded, and handed her a couple of Kleenexes he'd grabbed from beside the bed, opening the door for her. "I'm here, if you need to talk, luv. Okay?"  
  
Right. Of course. Talk to him. About him. About things she was feeling. That she didn't know what she was feeling. Or why. Right. Right on that. "Of course."  
  
Nodded again. Beginning to feel like one of those stupid plastic bobble head dogs in car windows.  
  
She nodded too, and slipped from the room.  
  
========================================================================== ===  
  
He went back into the room, plunking himself down on the bed with a sigh. Phase 1 complete. Picked up his cell phone, hit speed dial 1.  
  
Mumbled, sleepy Spanish obscenities greeted him.  
  
Felt like hitting himself over the head with a chair. Damn time zones. "Sorry, pet. I'll let you go. Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Mm-wha-?" Could almost see her blinking her eyes blearily, rubbing at them. "What, Puppy?"  
  
"Not important. You go back to sleep."  
  
"Why the hell would I do THAT at 4 AM? I'm awake now." There was a small smile in her voice.  
  
He chuckled. "Okay. Remember what we talked about a couple of days ago? Well, Phase 1 is complete."  
  
Hauled herself up on her elbows. "Bitch swam outta denial, huh?"  
  
He laughed a little. "She changed her mind on the ultimatum, if that's what you mean." Sighed. "God, though, pet. She almost had me a couple of times."  
  
Reprimanding sigh. "Puppy-"  
  
"I know, I know... But she was being... gentle. Sweet. Soft kisses.. caresses..." Sighed.  
  
"Do NOT even feel bad for her." Madison's voice was sharp, quick to cut in on his musings.  
  
Snapped back. "Sorry. I don't. I didn't. Really."  
  
She muttered at him in Spanish for a moment, "Los mentirosos van al infierno." (liars go to hell)  
  
"So do vampires, pet." She'd either forgotten, or didn't care that he knew Spanish.  
  
Huffed at him. Definitely the latter. "Puppys who lie go there even faster."  
  
He made a quiet whimper. "I am sorry, Madison. And I didn't give in. That's what counts. She snapped first."  
  
"Good." Mumbled a little under her breath. Maybe she wasn't her best at 4 AM, but she was certainly her most honest.  
  
"So.. Want to explain to me what Phase 2 is again? What if she likes being just friends? What do I do then?"  
  
"She won't. And in Phase Two, while being innocent friends, you'll lavish her with looks. Those smoldering ones, that make you melt into your shoes and forget that every man who breathes is a miserable piece of- " Reigned in her rant. "Anyway. Smoldering looks, casual touches. It'll drive her crazy."  
  
He grinned a little. "This phase is gonna be fun."  
  
She laughed a little. "Of course it will be."  
  
========================================================================== ======  
  
Buffy was sitting next to Spike in main room of the Ohana. He was making her share her magazine.  
  
Cocked his head, stared at a page. "Do you think that's her real hair color?"  
  
Squinted at the black-haired model with pale skin and freckles. "No. Look at her eyebrows. Her hair's a medium brown."  
  
He nodded. "Thought as much. And that one.." Pointed. "Looks like she's wearing a dead dog."  
  
Gave a small laugh, tried to not squirm closer or farther away from him. "She's ugly."  
  
He made a face. "Tell me about it. She's in no danger from vamps, though."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
He made the same face again. "Well, humans aren't the only creatures who like a bit of presentation with their food." Wrinkled his nose. "And it'd take more than a sprig of parsley to make *that* appetizing to *me*." Snort.  
  
Laughed. "Which is why Madison made the list." No resentment, just understanding the younger woman's beauty.  
  
He chuckled, nudged her with his shoulder. Playfully licked his lips. "Now you... Slayer Parmesan, with a side of hot cocoa. Mmm."  
  
The 'Mmm' sent ripples of yummy-ness coursing through her body, to settle into a big knot of unsatifsaction. She bit the bullet, smiled. "Yup. Fattening and chocolate. And totally not good together."  
  
Spike chuckled, and went back to studying the magazine, trying to turn the pages faster.  
  
Swatted at his hands. "For those of us who can *read*, Spike, the words are kind of interesting."  
  
He snorted. "I can *read*, Slayer. Just looking for something interestin'."  
  
"The fashion alerts ARE interesting."  
  
Another snort, and a muttered 'Dawn-ism'. "Yeah, right."  
  
Butted her head into his shoulder, trying to act as normal as possible. "Shut up."  
  
'Grrr'ed, softly. Playfully.  
  
Kept her nose in the air while she read over the fashion alerts. She was tingly. So what? She was always tingly with Spike less than eight inches away. Hell, who was she lying to? Eight feet away. Yeah, but... the tingles started from her thigh. They usually started running down her back and- Hand. Thigh. Hand thigh. Thigh hand. Hand on thigh. Spike hand on Buffy thigh. Hand of Spike on thigh of Buffy.  
  
He didn't seem to be doing anything. It was just... there. And he was still reading the magazine. And had moved a bit closer to her, too.  
  
Friend, Buffy. Bad girl. Noooo cookies for you. Magazine. Pee. Gotta pee. Gotta pee. She stood abruptly. "I gotta pee."  
  
He watched her head for the bathroom, calling after her, "Thanks for the announcement, luv!"  
  
Xander took a cue, stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth. "NOW HEAR THIS! BUFFY HAS TO PEE! BUFFY. HAS. TO. PEE." Sat back down. "We now return you to your regularly scheduled RV boredom."  
  
Spike was doing his best not to laugh.  
  
Buffy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, giving the back of Xander's head a playful slap. "Go, you, oh knightly squire."  
  
"Thank 'ee kindly, madam," he responded, with a half bow.  
  
Spike finally chuckled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat back down. Flipped through the pages.  
  
Spike yawned, and leaned his head back against the back of the booth, closing his eyes.  
  
Buffy was gonna be a good girl. So when boredom and sleepiness got the best of her, she huddled in the passenger's seat, almost as if she was trying to protect herself from something.  
  
They were looking for another hotel, but this little out of the way town didn't seem to have one, so Giles kept driving. He glanced over at Buffy. "Buffy, why don't you go ahead and get your cot out? You seem very tired."  
  
Shook her head, tilted it back on the armrest to look at him as best she could. "I'm ok."  
  
He gave her a smile. "Want me to ask Dawn to bring you a blanket?"  
  
Nodded. Giles knew everything.  
  
The Watcher turned his head and made the request of the youngest Summers, who was very close to falling asleep in the booth, leaning against her already slumbering vampire friend.  
  
She jerked awake, eyelids still half-closed, though. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked you if you would get your sister a blanket. You're the closest to the linen closet." Linen closet. Humph. Little cabinet with a bunch of blankets crammed in there, is more like it.  
  
Grumbled as she climbed to her feet, dragged one out of the tiny closet, tossed it, folded, onto Buffy, then laid back down again.  
  
Buffy lolled her head back to thank her sister, who was currently pulling a sleeping Spike's arm to wrap it around her. Grinned. Too cute. "Thanks, Dawnie."  
  
"Mmm-nnnt," the youngest Summers mumbled, trying to sleep again.  
  
Buffy spread the blanket over herself, smiled at Giles. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded, and returned her smile. "Go ahead and sleep, Buffy. I can keep going for a couple of hours, and then I'm going to have to wake Spike. We need to get at least to YellowStone by tomorrow. Then it'll be easy to find our way home."  
  
"Mmm-kay..." She let her eyes shut, and she slept.  
  
-========================================================================= ======  
  
She woke, seemingly minutes later, to pitch darkness, and a humming. A song humming. Behind Blue Eyes? She sat up blinking blearily.  
  
Spike was driving, keeping himself occupied by humming any old song he could think of. This was a personal favorite.  
  
The blanket slowly slid off her as she sat all the way up, looking around. "What time?" she inquired sleepily.  
  
He glanced over, giving her a smile. "Little after three am, luv. How'd you sleep?"  
  
Cocked her head to each shoulder sharply. "My neck is really pissed off at me. Besides, though, fine."  
  
He grinned a little. "Wish I could help you with that, luv, but I'm driving."  
  
Tingles. Damn them. "No. Friends. No. S'ok."  
  
He just chuckled a bit. Changed the subject. "Took Rupert a good fifteen minutes to get Bit off me without wakin' her."  
  
Smiled, turned to take in everyone on their respective cots. "Yeah?"  
  
Spike nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Was hangin' onto me pretty tight. I didn't really mind, though. Kept me warm. And I just was enjoying the company."  
  
Pulled the blanket back up. "Yeah. Giles was keeping me company I guess."  
  
"Sorry. Guess I'm no substitute for Super Watcher."  
  
Smiled. "You fell asleep before I did."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah. When I get relaxed, and feelin' happy, I doze off. I've always been like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Looked at her. "Somethin' botherin' you, luv? Can I help?"  
  
"No." Toned it down. "No... I'm fine. Just... ya know."  
  
Gave her a sideways look, complete with raised eyebrow. "If I knew, would I have asked you?"  
  
Laid her head back down on the armrest. Her hair hung down between them. "No. I don't know either."  
  
Spike smiled, and reached over to pull the blanket back up over her a bit. "Oh, good. Then we can be clueless together."  
  
Shuddered. "God, I hate that movie." Loved him touching her, though.  
  
He chuckled, and kept the one hand on her armrest, holding the blanket up, steering with the other hand. "That movie *scared* me. I didn't even *know* that humans could act like that. I had been hoping that Harm was a genetic experiment gone horribly wrong."  
  
She gave a soft laugh. Could feel his hand by her head.  
  
Absently, as he drove, his thumb began playing with the hair that was hanging over the armrest.  
  
She didn't move, didn't want to alert him to his actions, for fear he'd stop. "I used to be like Harmony."  
  
Shook his head with disbelief. "Uh-uh. I will not have that mental picture. I'll have nightmares."  
  
Another smile. "I wasn't THAT bad, but... I was a very content, rich, popular girl." A touch of longing in her voice. Before she was the Slayer. Before her mom died, before it mattered that she was a horrible judge of character...  
  
He knew what he was doing, by then, and continued consciously, stroking her hair gently. "Do you regret it? If you could go back in time, and warn yourself, get away before Merrick found you, would you?"  
  
Took a deep breath. Remembered her words to Giles, when she learned she didn't HAVE to be the slayer anymore. By then, it was all she was. "I... I don't think so. I have real friends. Who'd die for and with me. And they've proved it. I guess... I could live without some of the hurt. A lot of the hurt. I have a dad, for real now. I wouldn't have had Dawn without being the Slayer. I guess I wouldn't. Because... without the slayer, what am I? Nothing. Shallow, vapid, Cordelia. Being the slayer has shaped me. I know that."  
  
He nodded. "Good." Kept stroking her hair softly. It calmed him for some reason.  
  
She pulled the blanket around her more firmly. "Yup. Good." Looked at him. "Do you... regret being sired? Would you warn yourself against it if you could?"  
  
He had to think about it for a moment. "I don't think so. Sure, I've caused a lot of damage because of it, but if I hadn't been sired, I never would've met you, or Niblet, or Joyce, or Madison. Never would've guessed that I could be a part of this... group. Family. So, no. I wouldn't." Chuckled. "Hell. I'd probably go back, find Dru, and have her do it sooner."  
  
Half chuckle. "She's such a crazy ho."  
  
Momentary biting of lip. Touchy subject. Looked at the road signs for a moment.  
  
Small voice. "Sorry."  
  
He shook his head. "S'ok, luv. No problem."  
  
"Yeah. But still."  
  
Chuckled softly. "Water under the bridge, Slayer. Don't let my past problems bother you."  
  
"Right." His hand had stopped it's movement.  
  
Spike pulled his hand away from her, as they were at a stop light, and stretched a little, needing to shift positions after so long in one place.  
  
Quelled her disappointment, and increased frustration as she peeked at him, turned her eyes back forward when he was finished stretching.  
  
He yawned a little, then returned his attention to the road when the light turned green. "Anything else you'd like to talk about, luv?"  
  
Shrugged. "Not really. Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Mimicked her shrug. "Not really." Sideways grin.  
  
Rolled her eyes at him. "You better not be making fun of me."  
  
He chuckled. "Now whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Just smiled. "Really don't need to talk to me about anything?"  
  
Shrugged. "Can't really think of anything." Then gave her a sideways look. "There is something you can help me with, though."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He gave her a kind of silly look. "There is an itch, on the back of my neck, and in order to scratch it, I'd have to let go of the wheel. Bad idea, being that we're now on a freeway and all. Could you....?"  
  
Nodded and stood behind his seat, scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
He purred softly. "Little lower, luv. Ahh. Thanks."  
  
Kept scratching gently. That sound... It was almost as bad as him touching her. Maybe worse.  
  
He kept purring, but gently pulled away from her when his eyelids started to droop. "That's enough, luv. Don't want me fallin' asleep at the wheel, do we?"  
  
Folded her hands in front of her obediently, quickly. Regained her seat. "No we don't."  
  
The vampire yawned, and shook his head. Blinked, then grinned at her. "Thanks, luv."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
========================================================================== =======  
  
They had finally made their way to Yellowstone. Parked at the RV place. And Dawn had spilt nail polish remover on Buffy's blanket, while Xander had managed to squash an eclair into his. So. People were sharing. Xander and Anya huddled under their blanket, Giles had adamantly refused to share. So that left Buffy trying to sleep under a blanket with Spike.  
  
The main, and most obvious problem with this was that it got very cold in the Ohana at night, hence the blankets in the first place, but Spike.. Well, his auto-shift body temperature dropped low enough to make him shiver. So, instinctive reaction. Snuggle closer to the warm thing that was under the blanket with him. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how she looked at it), Buffy happened to *be* the warm thing.  
  
And Spike happened to have hauled her against him, an arm slung over her stomach, anchoring her to him, the tips of his fingers disappearing into the waistband of her baby blue boxers. The cold fingers were what woke her up.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy. He was purring softly, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. His nose was cold, too.  
  
The goosebumps weren't all happy ones. But some were. She debated pushing him off, but she really didn't want to. That's what it boiled down to. Wanted him to touch her. Not just screw her. Touch her. And he was. She was pretty sure once she had warmed him up, he'd let her go.  
  
But that took some time, due to the no circulation factor. About an hour later, Spike did let go, then rolled over, and snuggled against her again, back to back.  
  
She decided that since she let him use her heat, she would use a little more of the blanket. Tugged it to her.  
  
He was holding the other side.  
  
Growled quietly. She was getting cold. Decided the only way to not waste blanket space was to roll over, tuck herself up against Spike's back, and hold the blankets as tightly around her as possible.  
  
The moment she rolled over and got up against him, the purring started again. Or, rather, got louder again, because it hadn't ever stopped.  
  
She closed her eyes, nuzzled into his back, and let the noise wash over her.  
  
Spike was happy. Content. He let out a deep, unconscious sigh, before drifting into an even deeper sleep.  
  
Buffy followed him shortly, woke hours later to Spike looking at her.  
  
He smiled at her from where he was propped on his elbow. The sounds of deep breathing told of the fact that the rest of the Ohana's occupants were still asleep.  
  
Her hand went directly to her hair.  
  
He chuckled. "Don't worry, luv. Not stickin' up, too much." This was said very quietly, so as not to wake the others.  
  
Tiny groan, and she ran her fingers through it anyway. "Morning."  
  
Yawned. "Mornin'. I didn't bother you last night, did I? Woke up kinda tangled."  
  
Shook her head. White lies never hurt anyone. "No. Slept all night."  
  
He laid on his back, and looked over at her. "Good. So'd I."  
  
"Always good." Curled her toes. "Feet're cold.."  
  
He pushed his half of the blanket over her.  
  
Sighed sleepily, pushed his half back at him, just rearranging until her feet were properly covered.  
  
He smiled over at her, and yawned again.  
  
Turned on her side, facing him, cuddling down into the blankets.  
  
He kind of half nuzzled his pillow, moving the stuffing around to make it softer. "You know, in all my years, I've slept everywhere from the finest hotels, to underneath a bridge. Don't think I've ever slept as well as I did last night." Frowned at the cot for a moment. "Lumpy, camp cot aside."  
  
Non-committal noise. "I slept pretty good, too."  
  
Eyes were half closed. "Good." Sleepy, relaxed smile. Spike moved for a moment, half sitting up to rearrange his half of the blanket, which had gotten kind of wrapped around one of his legs.  
  
Buffy blinked. What was- Yup, it was.. but... "Spike..?"  
  
He glanced at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Your bed is vibrating."  
  
He sat still for a moment, before his eyes widened with realization. "Oh. My phone." Pulled it from under the pillow. "Hello?"  
  
"¡Usted arrogante, subyugar, caballo estúpido como, el hijo de una ramera!" The Spanish assault fell rapidly on his ears. (You arrogant, overbearing, stupid horse's ass, son of a bitch!)  
  
Spike swallowed, and held the phone slightly away from his ear. "Ow. Hi, pet... I'm guessing you're mad at me for something?"  
  
She rattled off a few more choice words. "How dare you."  
  
He had a sheepish look by then, knowing that Buffy's Slayer hearing would've picked up most of that, if not all, and that she'd studied Spanish in High School. "I take it you've been talking to your brother?"  
  
She just cocked her head, having no idea what was said. They weren't taught THAT kind of language.  
  
"Santa Maria, you bless God himself that you aren't here. I've already slammed Will's head into a wall."  
  
Spike bit his lip. "We were only standin' up for you, Madison-"  
  
"Jesus Christo!" She exploded at him. "I can stand up for myself! What did you do??" Soft whimper. "¿El Dios dulce, qué usted hizo?" (sweet god, what did you do?)  
  
He sat up on the cot, looking embarrassed, and a little ashamed. "I.. we.. Just roughed the wanker up a bit, Madison. Really. We-"  
  
"Broke eight of his ribs. Both of his arms, cracked his pelvic bone, broke his nose. I know."  
  
Spike let out a soft growl. "After the things he said to you, Madison, he's lucky we let him off so easy." Eyes flashed.  
  
"He has a major concussion, Spike. Apparently from having his head slammed into a brick wall. Did I mention a fractured jaw?"  
  
He winced. Spike. Not Puppy. She was pissed. But still.. "Hey, now, I didn't slam him into the wall. That was Will. If you're trying to get me to say I'm sorry, I can't. Because I'm not. He deserved what we did, Madison. And I'm glad we did it. Maybe he'll think twice before he hurts someone else."  
  
She was glowering. "Do you know what it takes for me to not go to him?? To not heal him??"  
  
Growled. "He doesn't deserve it, Madison. You know that." Voice softened, added a bit of a concealed whimper. "I'm sorry what we did upsets you, pet. I really am. That, I am sorry about. But... You know me. You know why I had to do that. I know you do."  
  
Buffy listened carefully. Apparently they had beat the hell out of someone who had hurt her. It was... sweet, in an overprotective, violent way. She kept listening for more. He did love her. That was clear.  
  
Madison dismissed her still-aching heart. "I'm fine, Puppy. You know that. I'm always fine."  
  
"Los mentirosos van al infierno," he whispered in Spanish. Quiet entreaty.  
  
Muffled sniff from her end of the line. "Fine. I hurt. He shattered my heart, and trust, and confidence." Tearful indignance. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Now tell me that there isn't a part of you that is glad that wanker got his. Honestly." His voice was quiet, comforting, to soften the sharpness of his words.  
  
Little sob. "That's why I'm so upset."  
  
He nodded softly. "I know. I know it hurts. I know exactly how you feel, pet. And I'm going to keep being here. For you to yell at, or complain to, or anything you want to do. Cause that's what friends do. Remember that I love you, Madison. Will loves you." Went for a lighter tone. "If it helps, he wanted me to eat the wanker, and I said no."  
  
Watery laugh. "He's still mad you didn't. Puppy... Tell me you understand why it hurts me that I'm happy he's in the hospital? I was... it's in my soul to stop pain... I'm... glad it was inflicted..."  
  
He sighed. "Part of me does understand, pet. Part. But it's a part that I don't listen to that much anymore. All I want is for you to be happy. And I'm sorry that what I did to try and make it better just succeeded in making you feel worse." Sighed sadly. "I am a creature of violence, Madison. Of darkness. It's what I am. What I do. Sometimes I forget that there are other ways to deal with things."  
  
Buffy bit her lip at his revelation. He was... kind, and so contrite. She dropped her head to consider that they were both creatures of violence.  
  
Sighed again. "I am sorry, Madison." His head was hanging a little by then, and it came through his voice.  
  
"You never make me feel worse, my Puppy. You make me feel very cared for, protected, and loved. You and Will. My knights in shining armor." Dropped her voice. "I'm sorry I upset you so much."  
  
Head cocked, looking for all the world like the Puppy he was. "You didn't upset me."  
  
"Well, I must've sounded pathetic and crazy."  
  
He chuckled a little. "No. Just sad. Heartbroken. And that made me mad. I can't stand it when someone I love is hurting. Tears me up inside, until I have to physically tear something up in order to fix it."  
  
Buffy's head tilted slowly. The group had noticed a torn up sofa on their way out of the hotel the next morning after Buffy's mind change. The clerk had assure them it was rabid raccoon or something, but she knew better. It had been Spike. Her pain had bothered him, too.  
  
"Puppy?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?", he said quietly into the phone, one hand reflexively clenching and unclenching the blanket.  
  
"I'm glad he got his. I'm glad you and Will gave it to him. I'm glad you care enough to. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's... it's the only way you know to protect people. So... thank you for protecting me."  
  
Half grin. "More than welcome, Madison. All in the pack, after all."  
  
"Exactly. So just 'cause I healed her doesn't mean I won't-"  
  
Cleared his throat, loudly, hoping she'd get the message.  
  
Trailed off. "Oh."  
  
Half chuckled, kept messing with the blanket. "Yeah."  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"I'm not nervous."  
  
"Los mentirosos van al infierno."  
  
Sighed. "Just fidgety, that's all. And once again, so do vampires."  
  
"Then why are you fidgety?"  
  
"Dunno. Miss you."  
  
Buffy allowed a slow smile to curve her lips. Got up, slipped to the bathroom, because she felt like she was intruding.  
  
"Miss you, too."  
  
Kept playing with the blanket. "Buffy and I were kind of.. cuddling last night.. I was cold.. It doesn't screw up the Phases, does it? I slept really good."  
  
Soothing voice. "That's got you worried?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"No, it doesn't. Just a taste of what she can't have till she plays by your rules."  
  
He nodded. "Oh. Ok. Does it matter that I didn't *want* to wake up today?"  
  
She laughed. "You are such a puppy. Nope, doesn't matter at all. Just remember. No kissing. No... special touching."  
  
Nodded again. "Gotcha." Sighed. "She helped me with an itch while I was driving night before last. Almost put me to sleep at the wheel."  
  
Grin. "No scritching, though?"  
  
Sadly. "No." God. She could *hear* the pout.  
  
"Soon enough, Puppy. She'll learn, or I'll be there. One of the two. I promise."  
  
Brightened a little. "Really? You think?"  
  
Buffy listened at where she had the door cracked. Smiled. He sounded like a little kid.  
  
"Really."  
  
Sigh. "Oh, okay. But I don't like waiting. You know that."  
  
"I know. It'll be ok, though." Muffled yelling on her side of the line. She sighed. "Well, wasn't that the sweetest wakeup call you've ever heard?"  
  
He laughed quietly. "Will pissed at something? Or just not a mornin' person?"  
  
"Out of his favorite cereal. And his head hurts where I smacked it into a wall."  
  
"Knowing him, the wall prolly has a headache, too," he chuckled.  
  
She laughed. "You know it. Anyway, I better go make him eggs to make up for it. Thank you for letting me yell at you."  
  
He grinned. "Anytime. But you owe me an all night scritch to make up for it, next time I see you."  
  
She sighed, very exaggerated. "I *guessss* so." Smiled. "I love you."  
  
Smiled happily. "I love you, Madison. Take care. Say hi to Will for me."  
  
"You betcha. Bye, Puppy."  
  
"Bye, pet." They hung up at the same time, and Spike returned his phone to beneath his pillow. Yawned, stretching out on his back. Watched as Buffy exited the bathroom to make way for a sleep rumpled, half awake Dawn, who had just stumbled out of the back room, clutching her Rhino. Didn't even mutter a greeting, just closed the door behind herself.  
  
Spike chuckled a little, and smiled at Buffy, who now had non-sticky-uppy hair.  
  
She smiled back, tucking her hair behind her ears. "How's Madison?"  
  
He chuckled. "Running an emotional gauntlet. Pissed, happy, sad, you name it. It's like the PMS station sometimes."  
  
Buffy shrugged empathetically. "She got her heart broken."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. We all know how *that* feels. Probably why I had to do something about it. First time I've ever been able to."  
  
Half nod. Decided to extend an olive branch. Even if it was somewhat forced, "Tell her... next time you talk, that I hope she feels better."  
  
An effort. Well, well, well. Grinned. "I'll do that, luv." Patted the cot beside him. "'Sides Bit, and us, everyone's still sleepin. Care to lie down?"  
  
She crawled back up and laid back down.  
  
He laid her half of the blanket over her, and stared up at the ceiling. Hmm. Oh, look. A patched hole from the sword he'd caught. How.. interesting. Sighed.  
  
She tried to squirm closer without being noticeable.  
  
Noticed, but didn't mind. Let one arm lay onto her cot. Invitation. After all, they'd all seen Willow and Xander do things like that. And they were just friends. Perfectly acceptable.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, she moved up against his side, her head cushioned by his shoulder.  
  
He let his arm wrap around her gently, comfortably. Sighed again.  
  
Bit her lip. "I... um... heard some of your conversation." All breezy casual.  
  
Uh oh. Oh God.. She knows about the plan.. don't panic. "Oh really?" Yeah. That didn't sound nervous.  
  
"Yeah." Pushed at his side until he rolled on the opposite one.  
  
"Uh, luv-"  
  
Laid close to his back again like she had the night before, and buried one hand in the thick hair, scritched tentatively at his scalp.  
  
He had been tense. *Had* being the operative word. "Ooh.." Ah, ok. Madison had been right. Pushed against her hand, a happy purr starting in his chest.  
  
She smiled happily, and gained a little confidence, roving her hand over his scalp, scritching a little more vigorously, then softly.  
  
Spike gave a happy sigh. Hoped... prayed that it would be quite some time before anyone else woke up.  
  
End, part 19. Ok, guys... Yeah, it took a couple days. I felt like making you wait. Sorry. It's the sadist in me. Anyway, we can't tell you how much the NON mean reviews meant to us last chapter. We were starting to lose faith in people. You've restored us. : ) Spuffy lovin'? You might ask. 'Where is it???' Well, I can tell you chappy and verse where it's at, but I won't. *evil teehee-ing* But that MUST mean it's there right? Stay tuned for the next episode of "Ohana: No one gets left behind". Sorry, I feel silly. REVIEW! Let us know what you think. *blows kisses*  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise 


	20. Phase Two

Buffy sat, very safe on her hotel bed, some nameless, boring hotel, just like the last three. Her door was locked against the temptation that lurked in her mind, and in the body of a bleached blonde vampire. The friend thing was... not bad. It was a LOT better than feeling like a VERY cheap whore after every encounter, albeit a very SATISFIED one. Still... the way he had treated her still made her skin crawl, and her lips curl in hurt, anger, and disgust.  
  
Thinking back on the last week or so, Spike had been... nice. Friendly. Total polar opposite of everything he had been with Choice One. But... she would see him, watching her. Her body. Her eyes. His eyes were constantly drifting down to her mouth. He would touch her. In the most innocent of ways. Passing salt. Handing her something. Passing her in a hallway, or just in the Ohana. They made her shake, which was ridiculous. A TOUCH shouldn't make her shake. Especially since he had already touched her so much before. But sometimes he would look at her. And just smile. And... She didn't know what. Did not know. Which, of course, was why she was sitting, locked in her own room, with Ben and Jerry for company.  
  
Spike had found something that was rather rare in most of the hotels they'd been in. A weight room. Now, he was alone in there, working out, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans as he bench pressed a weight that would've squashed a human. Weightlifting was relaxing, and a very good way to work off the excess energy that he'd found himself with ever since Phase 2 had begun.  
  
At about two AM, Buffy tossed the remote aside, and looked at her empty carton of icecream. Felt fat. Felt bored. Felt VERY fat, and VERY bored. Giles had mentioned this hotel having a weight room. Her lips curled and she changed into her baby blue boxers, rolling the waist to make it fit, and yanked on a white beater, some flipflops, and left the room.  
  
Up, chin over bar, down, nearly hit forehead on bar. Up again, down again. Chin ups on a high bar. That's what Spike was doing when Buffy came in. His back to her, so he didn't see her enter.  
  
Mother of- The curse broke off distractedly in her mind. Hello, temptation. How are you today? Why I'm just fine, thanks so much... Spike. Why? Why her? Why was he here making his muscles do those... things... the same things that his muscles did when she ran her hands over them while they were- BAD!!! BAD BAD BUFFY! YOU SUCK TEMPTATION!!!! No ice cream for you, she scolded herself. Went for casual as she sat at the weight bench he had vacated less than fifteen minutes earlier. Adjusted the weights to suit her. "Hey."  
  
He jerked in surprise, and bonked his chin on the bar. "Bloody hell.." Let go and dropped to the ground, giving her that lopsided grin of his while rubbing his jaw. "Hey, luv."  
  
Took a deep breath, focused on breathing properly while she lifted and lowered the bar. "What're you doing in here?" Stupid question, much? Gee... it's only a WEIGHT ROOM, BUFFY!!!  
  
He shrugged, and moved to another of the machines, setting the weights carefully. "Got bored. Nothing to do 'round here. Figured I'd come work out."  
  
Nodded. Lift. Bring to chest. Lift. Breathe. Crap. Forgot that part.  
  
Spike got bored with his machine, and went back to the bars, swinging up and hanging by his knees, doing hanging curls. "You?", said on an exhale as he hung upside down.  
  
She let out a tiny groan as he uncurled, his abs working. "Bored. Fat feeling."  
  
Hung there, cocking his head. "You? Fat? Bout as much as I am, Slayer." Considered, then chuckled. "You've been eating ice cream, haven't you?"  
  
Shamed sigh. "Don't tell Giles." Moved to a mat, started doing her own sit ups.  
  
"Might want to wipe the chocolate off your nose before you see him, then." Chuckled as he did a couple more curls, then hung there, looking at her again. "You look like you're doing sit ups on the ceiling, cause I'm upside down."  
  
She wiped hurriedly at her nose, did a few sit ups rapidly, then smiled at him. "You're on crack."  
  
"No. I'm on a bar. And I had about half a pound of Reese's Bites earlier."  
  
Laughed, started stretching. "Wonder who got you hooked on those?"  
  
Continued hanging upside down. "You know, I seem to remember this short, blonde girl..."  
  
Rolled her eyes. "There's only about three million of those in southern California..."  
  
"I'll give you a hint. She's in this room." Did a couple more curls, then just hung there again, looking slightly confused, muttered, "Bloody hell. Not again."  
  
Tilted her head to the side. "What?"  
  
Gave her a sheepish look. "I always get up here, and then wind up just letting go and falling to get down. Never figured out how to do it." Shook his head and chuckled. "And it hurts, when there isn't a mat."  
  
She laughed at him. "Grab the bar with your hands."  
  
He flipped up, did as she said. "Oof. Now I know how a folded towel feels."  
  
Shook her head. "Now unhook your legs. Voila. Off the chin up bar."  
  
He moved slowly, doing his best. Got one leg down, then wound up tangled, and plopped onto the mat. Sat up, and growled up at the bar. "Damn, stupid bloody thing.."  
  
Grinned. "Wanna spar?"  
  
He thought about it. Good opportunity to put Phase 2 to the test. "Sure." Climbed up. "Lemme stretch, first, though. I've been folded in half."  
  
She nodded, joined him in stretching, lamenting her choice to not buy tape for her knuckles at the last stop.  
  
He yawned, showing fangs and letting himself growl a little. Shook his head. Looked around. "Too many machines." Began shoving the weight machines out of the way and up against a wall. Each one weighed in the hundreds of pounds, and he moved them easily, muscles rippling as he did so.  
  
Bit her lip. Looked at the wall. As an afterthought, of course... but still.... its' the thought that counts, right??  
  
He let out a growl, as he moved the last one of the larger, five hundred pound machines.  
  
Stood, faced the opposite wall. Stop. Bad. Stop. Die. Die. Die.  
  
Finally. Now there was room. He turned, and noticed the Slayer contemplating the wall. "Busy? Or ready?"  
  
Turned to face him. "Ready."  
  
Good moods breed quick attacks. He didn't even wait for her to take a stance before he snarled loudly and charged, hoping to catch her off guard. The only thing he caught was her foot in his stomach in a side kick. Off balance, but recovered quickly, snarling, and shooting a punch that connected with her side.  
  
Hissed out a breath, her left fist connecting with his cheek.  
  
The punch threw his head back, and he had to back off slightly to shake off the stars in his vision. The punch had connected high on his cheek, too near the eye. Growled, confusedly.  
  
She pulled back, let him recover.  
  
Looked up. "I expected you to 'stake' me, Slayer. Losin' your edge?"  
  
Cocked a grin. "Just like a good fight."  
  
Snarled, then charged again. "Me too."  
  
She fell as he charged, swiping his legs out from under him as he passed over her.  
  
Spike hit the mat with a 'oof' and a snarl, but rolled to his feet before she could get on him. Cautiously, he circled her, growling low. Looking like a circling shark.  
  
Her firsts raised, she circled too, waited. Knew he was too impatient to do the same.  
  
And she was right. He jumped at her, snarling. A move that he'd used in their very first fight, trying to get her to jump back.  
  
Roundhouse kick. Element of surprise wasn't with him on that one anymore.  
  
But it was now. He knew that a kick would be her next action. The jump had been a feint. A trick. And she'd fallen for it. He grabbed her leg in mid kick, and yanked, throwing her to the ground and pinning her in one swift movement. Fangs hovered near her throat. He whispered, "I win."  
  
Quick breath, eyes wide, bit her bottom lip. "Don't you always?" she said, mostly to herself.  
  
He sat back, giving a half grin. "Lately. You are losing your edge, Slayer. I remember the time when you'd win, or we'd both be too tired to continue."  
  
Sat up, slid backwards. "Ya know... it's... late... and the ice cream, and all." "Excuses." He turned his back to her and stretched. "Just a matter of time, Slayer. Glad that *I'm* the one what gets the best of you." He was practically purring with triumph. "Might as well just go ahead and add a third Slayer to my list. Obviously, I can beat you and- OOF!"  
  
She had one arm hooked under his neck in a choke hold, plastered against his back, hauling him up. "What??"  
  
He fishmouthed, the unnecessary oxygen cut off. Struggled a little.  
  
Pulled back a little harder. Whispered harshly in his ear, "Third Slayer my ass."  
  
Choked out, "If I wasn't so... bloody attached... to you... you would be the thi- ack." She'd tightened again.  
  
"I will NEVER be your third." Shoved him to his feet, a fire in her eyes. "Again."  
  
He growled happily. "Now, there's the girl I love." Chuckled. "Can't you tell when I'm just trying to get a rise out of you, Slayer? Well, doesn't matter. It worked." Roared and attacked.  
  
Exceptionally hard backhanded punch.  
  
Growled, and moved into a smooth kick, connecting with her stomach.  
  
She fell, sweeping his legs out from under him. Was on him in an instant.  
  
Growled and struggled, arching in an attempt to push her off.  
  
Ignored the pleasure, slammed his wrists above his head.  
  
He growled again, still shoving. Ooh. This was a perfect opportunity. Struggled, without making it obvious that he was most definitely *not* trying to get away.  
  
"I win, Spike."  
  
He lost the vamp face, and grinned up at her. Most definitely not a sore loser. "Good. That's more like it."  
  
Her body reacted to that smile, and her face lost it's fierce determination. Softened.  
  
He just lay there, and chuckled softly. "I had to make you pissed at me, before you'd really put your all into it. Should've done it first, but... When opportunity knocks, open the door and hit it in the nose."  
  
Bit her lip. Tried to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth, rather than just the mouth itself.  
  
He glanced around, then noticed the door. "Luv. Audience." Moved a little to wave at Dawn, who was standing in the doorway, giggling.  
  
She moved off him quickly, smiling. "Hey, Dawnie."  
  
"Hey, guys. I wanna try."  
  
Spike sat up. "Try what, Bit?"  
  
"To beat you."  
  
Spike gave a snort, and climbed to his feet. "Please, Platelet. I might hurt you accidentally." Started to head for one of the machines. "You probably couldn't-" *THUNK* "Oof!"  
  
She stared down at him. "What was that?"  
  
Buffy laughed from the corner  
  
He growled, tried, unsuccessfully, to shake her off. "That wasn't fair. I wasn't expecting that." Growled in the Slayer's direction. "And it's *not* funny."  
  
Dawn looked down at Spike. "That's it? You're kidding me? Too easy, much?" Stood, tossed her hair. "I might as well just go to sleep. It'd be less boring."  
  
The vampire sat up as Dawn left, fishmouthing. Then, "Damn it. Caught me off guard." Called after Dawn, "I could've killed your sister earlier, you know!"  
  
A disinterested sound came from the hallway.  
  
Buffy laughed at him. "My sister totally could have killed you."  
  
Spike just sat there. Snorted. "Not on your life, luv. She just... surprised me. That's all. Won't happen again, I assure you." He climbed to his feet.  
  
Spoke slowly. "I'm... gonna... attack... now... Are... you... ready?... I don't want you to be surprised..."  
  
He tried to growl, but it came out as a chuckle. "Ready."  
  
Lunged at him with a right hook.  
  
He caught her fist, but the momentum threw him off balance. Went for a recovery leg sweep.  
  
She landed on her butt.  
  
Quick, excited growl, and he was on her.  
  
Hitched her hips up, tried to toss him off.  
  
Spike growled, but did his best to hang on. Slowly, the Slayer's hands were wrestled to be pinned above her head. "Gotcha."  
  
Squirmed her hips again in a desperate, last-ditch effort.  
  
He pressed down onto her, holding her down. "Nuh-uh, Slayer."  
  
Her body slowly lost its resistance. Her lips parted gently.  
  
He moved as if to get off her, was surprised (but not too surprised) when she wouldn't let him.  
  
  
  
She slid one hand from where he had been holding them, slipped one to stroke at his neck. Lifted her head off the mat a fraction of an inch, her mouth rising to meet his.  
  
He pulled back a little, almost apologetically. Said quietly, sadly. "No, luv.."  
  
Her head dropped back, turned away from his. Eyes closed. Took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry...", he said quietly, keeping the apologetic tone. Moved off her to sit on the mat next to her.  
  
Sat slowly, kept her head turned from his, her eyes now open. "No," she said overly brightly. "You're right. My bad."  
  
He'd been right. Phase 2 *was* fun. Kept the quiet tone. "Not your fault, luv. And don't think that I don't want to. Cause I do. Just... An agreement is an agreement, right?"  
  
Spoke a lot of ugly, bitter things in her mind. "Right!" she agreed, again brightly. "I mean... of course."  
  
He nodded, letting his shoulders droop with what appeared to be a hint of regret. God, he was getting good at this.  
  
She slammed her fingers through her hair, her head turned against his direction after she saw the slump. She needed to... do something. Something violent. Maybe not even violent. She honestly didn't know. "I... I'm gonna go... go patrol." She stood hastily to her feet.  
  
Looked up. "Want me to come?"  
  
Wanted to slap her forehead. Settled for a ground out, "No."  
  
He got up slowly, set about moving the machines back into place. "Alright. Fine. Go on then." A slightly hurt tone.  
  
Blew out a breath, started to move equipment, too. "I just... I need to walk."  
  
He shoved the last one back into place, and gave her a grin. "It's okay, luv. I'm gonna go... Dunno. Challenge Niblet to a rematch."  
  
Gave him a reprimanding look. "It's three-thirty in the morning. You're going to let her sleep. Geez. People need to sleep." Completely forgetting what she hadn't been doing for a week and a half.  
  
He just looked at her. "Uh-huh. I know. Right." Headed for the door. "Wonder what time it is in South Dakota..."  
  
Walked out behind him, her hackles rising inherently just at the mention. "I have no idea, but I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you anytime." Walked out the door, wearing nothing but her boxers, beater, and flip flops.  
  
He watched her go, finally letting out the chuckle he'd been holding. This was going better than he'd hoped.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
She gave a satisfied huff as she settled back into her cot again. It was late, they were at YET ANOTHER park, and Spike was just... sleeping there. Like it was no big deal. Like he didn't want her. Like she didn't want him. Everyone was asleep, and she should be, too. Sleep, Bad Buffy.  
  
He had touched her all day. Anyway he could. A hand on her shoulder. Fingers brushing her neck. Brushing her leg. Brushed her butt once, but she wasn't too sure that was anything. Groaned.  
  
Spike was asleep. Totally asleep. And purring. And moving and... arm around her. He was cuddling again. His nose was buried in her neck again. Doing that... burying thing. That she hated. Because she loved it. And the purring. Who could miss the purring? She turned, ever so slowly in his arms, until she was facing him. He sighed, sniffing a little at her neck as she turned, a small, contented smile on his face.  
  
It warmed her, and on reflex, nuzzled her mouth against his.  
  
That woke him up. His eyes opened slowly, and he pulled back slightly. "Buffy.. uh.."  
  
Made a barely audible hushing noise, kissed him again tenderly.  
  
Ohh. He wanted so badly to just let this happen. But something told him that he was almost to the end of Phase 2. He whimpered quietly, and pulled back. Whispered, "Buffy, luv... No. You know.. no."  
  
Her eyes closed against the sudden stinging sensation in them, swallowed hard, slammed her fist down on the cushioned pallet on the cot.  
  
He lay there, then moved away from her, just an inch or so, then pulled the blanket up around him, as if he'd suddenly gotten very cold.  
  
She sat up suddenly, one hand grabbing his arm, sliding off the bed, making the short way to the bathroom, closed the door behind them.  
  
He glanced around the cramped bathroom. "Luv... what are you doing? We can't..."  
  
She looked at him, the frustrated tears still hurting her eyes. "I can't *do* this anymore."  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Sorry, luv. But this is all there is. You don't love me. There is no third choice."  
  
She dropped her eyes. ""I... I know..." She glanced up at him imploringly. "But can't I try? I can't... can't take this. It hurts."  
  
He said quietly, almost to himself, "Now you know how *I've* been feeling."  
  
She bit back the welling in her eyes. "I'm- I just... I... I'm sorry. But... can't we try?"  
  
A little louder than before, but not much. "Why don't you tell me *what* exactly that you're willing to try, Buffy."  
  
She looked at him, nearly in tears, confusion rolling off her. ""I don't *know*. Something more than this. I don't- I don't know. May-maybe friends who can SEE what's there? If it's there? Because... I can't do this... I ne-" She choked on the word. Twice. "Need. All of you."  
  
He moved to sit on the closed toilet, pulling her into his lap and holding her there. "I just need to know something. Before I agree to anything."  
  
She looked around, feeling a little foolish, and wiping violently at her eyes. Small sniffle. "What?"  
  
He almost didn't want to know the answer, but asked anyway. "Is it even possible? That you could ever, and I mean *ever*, feel the same way about me that I feel about you?" He deliberately avoided the word 'love', knowing that it would make her shy away.  
  
As it was, she squirmed on his lap. Twisted her hands together. "I'm not- I don't- I can't.. Guarantee you anything, be-because I don't want to lie. I don't know. But.. there's something more there than heat. More than the sex. But it's more than simple friendship, too. I don't... I don't know what it is... but I want to find out. I think."  
  
Well. This was a definite improvement from 'you're beneath me'. He cupped her chin gently, and raised her eyes to meet his. "Me too." God, he wanted to kiss her.  
  
Her eyes dropped from his, one hand resting by his side, her thumb gently stroking the skin there.  
  
He purred softly, the deeper purr than the friendship purr. But, this would have to be different. "But we do this my way."  
  
She bit her lip, cringed internally. Maybe a little externally, too. Waited for his rules.  
  
"For one thing.." Paused, considered his phrasing. "When we're... together.. Only when, and if, *I* want to, too."  
  
She looked at him, truly confused. There was a time he DIDN'T want to??  
  
He sighed. "You.. dictated, last time. You made the rules. I want this to be different. And, then there's the Scoobies."  
  
Unmitigated terror flooded her eyes, and she looked down quickly again.  
  
He continued. "I want to be able to touch you. To kiss you, and... hold hands or whatever, in front of them. No hiding. If you're going to be ashamed of me, I don't even want to try this."  
  
Quietly, "I'm not ashamed."  
  
Looked at her. "Locked every door. Even when we were just cuddling. Wouldn't let anyone see my hand when I was touching you. Jerked away from me the moment one of 'em looked at us. Didn't even tell your own sister. What does that sound like to you, Slayer?" He wasn't hiding anything. The hurt, the anger that had caused were all written on his face and audible in his voice.  
  
She shrunk more in his lap.  
  
He waited. Wanted an answer to this. "Well?" It was softer, this time.  
  
"I'm scared." It was barely an exhale.  
  
He looked down at her, his face softening. "I understand that, Slayer. There's nothing scarier than giving a part of your heart to someone. Cause there's always the chance that you'll be rejected, or that the other person'll hurt you in some other way. So, know that it isn't just you." Thought for a moment. "I want this to be even. What do *you* want in this?"  
  
Looked up at him, surprised.  
  
Cocked his head. "Your move, Slayer."  
  
Thought a moment. "Don't... sleep with Madison."  
  
He looked at her. "Buffy, luv... I've never-"  
  
She interrupted. "I don't- I don't care. I just don't want you to."  
  
"Why?" He truly didn't understand. "You sleep with Rupert."  
  
Sputtered a minute. "That is SO different!"  
  
Raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
  
"Because! It's like... Giles."  
  
"And Madison's just... Madison." Shrugged. "All she does is help me sleep. Treats me nice. Scritches me. Makes me feel good. What's wrong with that? She's my friend."  
  
Eyes filled with something close to pain. One hand rose to almost touch his cheek before she dropped it back to her lap. "And I don't."  
  
Ooh. She took it the wrong way. "No! Luv.. You do.. You make me feel wonderful.. almost.. alive. It's not the same thing, though. You feel differently for Harris than you do for me. And I feel differently for Madison than I do for you."  
  
"I don't sleep with Xander."  
  
Just looked at her. Gee. Memories are a funny thing.  
  
Flushed. "Well... Giles... that was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"B-because! He's... I mean, I know he's hot for an older guy, but... me and Giles? Ew, much?"  
  
Spike chuckled a little. "I see your point. But, luv... I know Madison's attractive. I'm not blind. But I love *you*. No one but you. And I honestly don't see anything wrong with my having fun with one of my only two friends, other than you."  
  
Her mouth screwed up in frustration. "I'm not saying don't have fun with her. Just... come back to me."  
  
He gently pulled her closer, and rested his chin on top of her head. "To you, Buffy, I will always return. I was coming back to you even before I knew that was what I was doing. Why the hell do you think that I kept coming back to Sunnyhell? It certainly wasn't for the amazing scenery."  
  
Small smile. He was all hers. Then, "I still don't like you sleeping in the same bed with her."  
  
"We're back to that again." Gave her his best puppy face. "Can I still let her scritch me?" Pouted out his bottom lip a little.  
  
It took a lot for her to nod grudgingly.  
  
He started chuckling. Couldn't help it. She was so cute when she was jealous.  
  
She leveled him a sharp look. "Don't make fun of me."  
  
Bit his lip. "I'm not.." Chuckled again. "But.. you just.. you're so.. cute when you're all jealous and protective.."  
  
Huffed. "Well, excuse me, if i got to see a Hispanic Lolita all grown up."  
  
He snorted, and chuckled again. "Come on, luv. You, of all people, should see the humor in this."  
  
Small smile. "Ok."  
  
He sighed, then rested his chin on her head again. "So.. anything else?"  
  
She dropped her head on his chest, worrying her bottom lip. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell them..." Almost to herself.  
  
"Simple. *You* are not going to tell them." Gently took her chin in his hand and raised her eyes to his. "*We're* going to tell them. Tomorrow. And I've got a good way to start off, too."  
  
Shook her head in his hands. "Spike, I don't think that's the best id-"  
  
He growled slightly. "Damnit, Slayer. The whole point of this is that *we* work together. That *we* are in a relationship, and that *we* tell them. Together. This is how it's going to be, luv. Get used to it. We're in this together, or not at all."  
  
It really pissed her off when he was right. "Fine. Let's go with the totally awful idea. And how did you plan to start if off, with the perfect idea?"  
  
Gave her a grin. "Simple. We go back out there, lie down, and go to sleep. Then, in the morning, we can explain to the Scoobies why I've been holding you all night. Cause, we both know, that it's so late now, we're going to sleep long after the others wake up."  
  
That consuming panic took her eyes again.  
  
He sighed. "How would you go about it, Slayer? Cause I guarantee you that once I'm asleep, I'm gonna cuddle up against you again."  
  
"I... I don't know, but that gives them a lot of time to-to think, and of questions to ask, and looks to give..."  
  
"And time to make you think twice. And be embarrassed about being with me. And go back to thinking that I'm benea-"  
  
She was shaking her head. "No. That's not fair. Why is it so hard for you to understand why what they think is important to me?"  
  
He said simply. "Because I've never had friends like that. Not until very recently."  
  
"And... And you felt bad, when Madison was upset you beat that kid. Didn't you? Because you somehow disappointed her."  
  
He nodded. Sighed. "They hate me that much?"  
  
Shrugged. "Not all of them. Just... just Xander, I think."  
  
"Then what's the big deal? Demon-girl'll keep the Whelp in line."  
  
"I love him. I have a... responsibility to him."  
  
"Yeah.. I know." He sighed again. "And, I guess, I do too. Now. Got to do my part for the *us* thing."  
  
She lifted one hand, her fingers barely grazing his lips, then dropped it down again. "Can- I mean, am I, can I-"  
  
Cocked his head. "Can you what, luv?"  
  
"Can I kiss you, now? I mean-"  
  
He gently pulled her to him, and pressed his lips to hers in answer.  
  
She kept the kiss slow, but eased his lips apart. Too long.  
  
He knew what she was doing, and let her. Welcoming it. It had been too long for him, too. Finally. No more acting.  
  
She pulled back, her eyes fierce and glittering with tears she hadn't known pricked her eyes. "Don't ever..."  
  
Quietly, his sapphire blue eyes shining at her, "Don't what, luv?"  
  
Her eyes matched his, searched them, finding the depths of emotions, finding comfort in them. "Don't ever look at me like you did before..."  
  
He glanced away. "Yeah.. I'm sorry 'bout that, luv. But you know why I had to do it. Sex without friendship. Remember?" Quietly. "If it helps at all, it was killing me to do it."  
  
Her eyes glinted with hurt. "You're a damn good actor."  
  
Didn't look at her. "Sorry to say, I've had a lot of practice."  
  
Touched his chin, tilted it towards her. "No more?"  
  
Spike locked eyes with her. Knew she could see the sincerity shining in his. "Never again. I promise. I swear with every fiber of my being that I will never, ever, act around you again."  
  
Nodded, accepting. Pressed a kiss to his lips gently, lingeringly. "Any other rules?"  
  
"Just one." Looked her in the eyes again, one hand cupping her chin. "Let me in. Before whatever you're dealing with breaks you. Before it becomes too much. Don't shut me out of your life when things get difficult. Let me help you. I want to help you. I love you. All you have to do... All you've ever had to do, is to just let me in." His voice was quiet, sincere, and full of all his emotions, laid out there in front of her like cards on a poker table. Full house.  
  
She dropped her eyes, fidgeted slightly on his lap. "I'm... not good at that."  
  
Pulled her chin up again. "I know. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance, Slayer. There's no reason that anyone should deal with things alone. Slayer or not. Just.. let me help you. Let me be there for you. Take care of you. Let me love you, Buffy."  
  
Her misted eyes were focused intently on a spot on his collarbone that her thumb was stroking softly. "I want to." So hard for her, to give that much, which was really so little. So hard for her to open to him. To let him touch her. But... "I'll try."  
  
He almost hadn't been expecting her to agree to that. Said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
She leaned against him.  
  
He sighed, and let a purr begin to rumble from his chest. Her purr. The one he used only for her. Rested his chin on her head again, nuzzling softly.  
  
It should have made her feel better. And it did. But still... "This is so hard."  
  
"I know," he whispered into her hair. "It takes a lot to trust again, when you've been hurt. I know how you feel, luv. Both of us kind of suck at this sort of thing, don't we?"  
  
Small, slightly bitter laugh. "You could say that..."  
  
He made a sound similar to hers, then a real chuckle. "Know what's funny, though?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled back, giving her a 'hello? look around' look. "Buffy, we're discussing our relationship, while sitting on a toilet, in an RV, in the middle of God knows where, at three am. Tell me you don't find that funny."  
  
Small chuckle, that turned into a full laugh. Rested her head on his chest. "Oh my God... We are so strange..."  
  
He chuckled. "Tell me about it, luv. Let's take a look back, shall we? Three years ago, we're mortal enemies. Two years ago, not much had changed. Last year, I'm chained in your Watcher's bathtub, and you're doing your best to make my life an unliving hell. Care to continue?"  
  
Small laugh. "I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word..."  
  
"How about 'hell no'?"  
  
Licked her lips. "Can we- let's... let's tell them your way."  
  
He grinned. "So you're tired, then? Or just in the mood to have a vampire cuddle up against you?"  
  
"Both. And I figure... Being with you isn't triggering an apocalypse, so... that's gotta be a good, right?"  
  
"Oh, always." Stood up, letting her slide from his lap, but keeping his hands clasped around her from behind, his head still resting on hers, still purring happily.  
  
She walked out the room, settled back on her cot. He lay down next to her, and immediately pulled her to him, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck.  
  
She laid still a moment, squirmed. Turned a little bit. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Slight blush in her voice. "Um... I gotta pee."  
  
He couldn't entirely hide his chuckle. "You should've thought of that before we left." He let her go, though.  
  
She came back a few minutes later, slid back in bed. He was almost asleep, but had forced himself to stay awake, waiting for her. Purred softly as he pulled her to him.  
  
She smiled, turned to face him, keeping his arms around her. Sprawled comfortably against him. Smiled against his lips. "Just so there aren't any misunderstandings in the morning."  
  
He squeezed her gently in a quick hug. "One more time, luv. Thank you."  
  
For the first time in weeks, Buffy slept with a smile on her face, content with her decisions.  
  
Spike slept quite well, too. Knowing that, finally, Phase 2 had been completed. Now, at least she knew. And at least he had a chance. Maybe more than a chance. But first, they'd have to make it through the Scoobies in the morning....  
  
End, chapter 20.  
  
Hey guys! Tequila here. HOLY SHIT!!! I PASSED GOVERNMENT!!!!!!! *grabs a half-naked James, kisses exhuberantly* mmm.... get back to you in a minute... *returns fifteen minutes later, clearing throat, straightening clothes, and shoving a COMPLETELY naked James back in the bedroom* A-HEM! WHAT? It was celebratory sex. *innocent smile* lol sorry, guys. It is virtually impossible to get an A in that class with our teacher (go ahead, ask my fellow classmates) and I GOT AN A!!! And to think, I was on my knees begging and bargaining with God for a C. Whew! lol Um...more this Saturday, because I feel I've neglected you this week, with my college visits and study sessions. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!! *blows kisses* REVIEW!  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise 


	21. The sex is great

Consciousness came to the fore of Buffy's mind slowly. Very slowly. Slow enough for her to enjoy sliding her hands across Spike's back. Slow enough to enjoy that tiny little grunt he made as he nuzzled at her neck, tightening his arms around her. Slow enough to enjoy the six pairs of eyes staring at her. WHAT? Six pairs of- winced. Shit. Everything came back, rather quickly. She thought she might even sue for whiplash. Her body went completely stiff.  
  
The sudden tenseness of her muscles was enough to wake Spike a little. "Luv..", he muttered, still mostly asleep. "Relax a little, could you? It's like cuddling a board." All this was said too low for the observers to hear.  
  
Bit her lip. Repeatedly, harshly. "Spike... It's... it's time to get up." Her voice was quiet, but an uncomfortable pitch.  
  
He responded only by trying to hide his nose in her hair.  
  
"Spike." A little more insistent. A little more nervous. A little more high-pitched.  
  
That got his attention. "What's wrong, luv.." Trailed off as he regained enough consciousness to feel the eyes staring at them. Oh yeah. His brilliant plan... which was now seeming a lot less than brilliant. Tried for a good-natured sounding voice. "Oh. Mornin', all."  
  
It was a reflex for Buffy to move back slightly. "Morning, guys..."  
  
Spike tightened his arm around her. An unspoken reminder of what they'd planned. Looked at the group. Decided to be blunt today. "What? Never seen a bloke cuddle with his girlfriend?"  
  
Xander balked, and looked as if he was going to be sick. "In your dreams. Get off her, Spike." Totally ignored the fact that it was *her* that was mostly on *him*.  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses.  
  
Buffy exhaled a quiet, "Oh, God..." Sat up slowly. "Ok... We need to talk..."  
  
Spike sat up next to her, keeping a hand on her leg. Holding what was his.  
  
Xander looked at her. "Buffy, please tell me that Evil Dead has finally gone around the bend."  
  
Shook her head slowly at him. "No, Xand." She bit her lip again. "We're, uh... Spike and I... it's... we're... together." Not the most graceful thing she had blurted out, she knew.  
  
Xander took a step back, then turned a look of pure hatred on the vampire. "Let her go, Dead-boy Junior. You've got her in some sort of vampy mind trick, don't you?"  
  
Spike just snorted, and glanced around at the others, gauging their reactions.  
  
Giles was vigorously cleaning his glasses. Rubbing so hard, that one of the lenses came out in his hand. "Bloody hell."  
  
Buffy glanced at Dawn, who was giving her full-support looks. Well, duh. Willow was doing that, "I love you, but I'm so very nervous, are you sure this is the right thing" face.  
  
Xander took a step forward, looking like he was about an inch away from punching Spike in the nose. "I said let her go. You're so pathetic, Spike. You know she'll never be with you. You're a worthless, soulless, demon. You'd kill us all if it weren't for that chip." He held up the stake that he'd been holding in one tightly clenched fist. "In fact, I think I'm just going to get rid of your sorry ass right now."  
  
Spike growled at the boy. "Back off, Harris. I'm warning you. And I'm only going to do it once."  
  
Xander tightened his grip on the stake. "What can you possibly do to me? Hit me? Then collapse in pain, and wait while I stake you? Let's just skip to step three."  
  
Buffy moved quickly, disarming Xander. "Xander! Back OFF! He doesn't have me in any kind of... of... mental thrall or anything. And he will kick your ass, and I don't want you two to fight, so stop."  
  
Xander glared over Buffy's shoulder. "He can't hurt me, Buffy. Just let me get it over with. He could be making you think that you aren't in a thrall, when you actually are and are trying to make us think that he thinks that we don't know what he knows-"  
  
"It doesn't even WORK, Xander! My God!" She tore out an exasperated breath.  
  
Xander had been continuing his rant, when he suddenly stopped in mid scathing remark to stare at Buffy. "What? Please tell me you're talking about the coffee maker."  
  
"Good lord," Giles said. "Chains. We must make sure he-"  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was just staring at Buffy. She'd just blurted that out. He had not intended for the others to know... probably ever. But, cover blown. "Calm down. It hasn't worked for over two bleedin' months. If I'd wanted to kill you, you'd all be dead." Unfortunately, no one was listening to him.  
  
Dawn was sending him distressed looks, while Willow yelped about a truth spell or some such nonsense, and Tara just looked bewildered at all the noise. Anya was glaring at Xander for his shouted remarks along the lines of soulless killer, vengeful, evil, and all things "Heart of Darkness".  
  
"Oh, God." Buffy's mind had finally caught up with her mouth.  
  
Giles had a few strong lengths of rope in his hands and was asking (loudly) for someone to restrain 'the vampire' so that he could tie him to something.  
  
Xander was shouting at Buffy something like, "ARE YOU INSANE!!?"  
  
Buffy was looking at Spike, truly distressed. "STOP IT, XANDER! I'm not-"  
  
Spike stood up on top of his cot, and let out a piercing whistle that got everyone's attention. Still, he felt the need to shout. "THAT'S BLOODY ENOUGH!!" Looked at the now silent group. "Look at you. All of you. Is this the way an Ohana behaves? You're supposed to be a bleedin' family! Not a bunch of cats and dogs!" Looked at Giles. "Put the bloody ropes down, Watcher. I'm not doing anything wrong." Looked to Willow. "And, Red, thanks for nothing. I thought you were one of the few who actually *liked* me. I guess I was wrong." Finally, turned a stone cold glare on Xander. "And you, Harris. The chip doesn't work. Hasn't for months. I'm dating Buffy. I love her. So sit down, shut up, and get over it." Hopped off the cot and stalked into the back room, pushing past the assembled Scoobies and closing the door behind him.  
  
Buffy sat, looked at all of them. "Happy now?"  
  
Giles slowly laid his lengths of rope down, and set about putting the lens back in his glasses silently.  
  
Xander just fishmouthed, alternately at Buffy and at the closed door.  
  
"I'm just... I'm trying to be happy. And how DARE you JUDGE *ME*, Xander??? Hello, much? Mummy-girl, Mantis teacher, and an ex-vengeance demon??"  
  
The boy paled. "But.. but.. It's... *Spike*!" Said in the same tone one might use for the word 'mucus'.  
  
Laughed. "Yeah. And the sex is great." Gave her watcher a warning glance. "Spike will not be *tied* to anything. Ever. Do you hear me?"  
  
Giles looked chagrined. "Yes."  
  
Xander stared at her. "Wait a minute. Back the truck up, park it, go back inside, and pick up the phone. You and Spike have had *sex*!?" There was that tone again.  
  
Figured it was too late to take back anything she'd said. "Lots. Of mind- blowing sex. Are you the only one allowed to do that?"  
  
Xander's response was totally understandable. He sat down. Without a chair.  
  
Anya said practically. "Well, he's not the only one. And I mean, who is he to deny anyone the kind of sex we have??"  
  
Xander looked about ready to pass out. "Ayn!"  
  
"What? It's TRUE! Buffy's finally gotten out of that irritating 'poor me, Riley's gone' stage. Isn't that good? I mean, isn't it?" Looked around for support.  
  
Giles was busily attempting to get the Ohana ready to go, and ignoring the strange things going on behind him.  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. "This is how things are going to be for the foreseeable future. I suggest you adjust." She slipped off the cot, into the back room.  
  
Spike was sitting on the bed, growling and muttering to himself, fiddling with the edge of the quilt that was folded next to him. The one Madison'd given him.  
  
She sat next to him, didn't say a word, just sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Slowly, the growling gave way to a quiet purr, and he tilted his head sideways, resting his cheek atop her head. Tried for a bit of humor. "That went well, I think."  
  
"Oh, yeah... Just like averting apocalypses... Quick and painless..."  
  
Snort, and a half chuckle. "Could've gone worse, though. I'm not tied to anything, or spending the remainder of this trip in the ashtray."  
  
Turned her head into his shoulder. Gave a forced smile. "Yeah."  
  
He put an arm around her, and laid back slowly, pulling her with him. Sighed. "So. When I come out next time. Think Harris'll play nice? Or should I invent a stake-proof vest?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm hoping they play nice." Stared blankly ahead.  
  
He gave a snort, that ended in a half growl. "Slayer. Remember the rules? Tell me what's bothering you. Let me in."  
  
Half smile, shrug. "I'm ok."  
  
Quiet growl. "No. You are not 'okay'." Sat up. "God, Slayer. All I want is for you to talk to me. Trust me. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Laid there a moment, then sat up, too. "That was hard for me. It was... huge, and harsh, and... hard."  
  
He turned, sitting cross-legged on the bed facing her. Giving her his full attention. "I know. Wasn't exactly a picnic for anyone in that room. Save Niblet and Tara, maybe."  
  
Quietly, "I hurt them."  
  
He cupped her cheek gently. "Buffy... You should feel better now. No more hiding. They'll get over it. They always do. Besides. I don't think you hurt 'em. Surprised the bloody freakin' hell out of 'em, yeah. But hurt 'em? I don't think so, luv. Pissed off the Whelp. Confused the Watcher. But no hurt."  
  
"I yelled at Xander. I hate doing that."  
  
Snort. "Wanker deserved it. Acting like I'm some sort of plague. I may not show it that often, but I *do* have feelings, you know. And that hurt. We'd all been doin' so well. I'd hoped that, when they found out about the chip, it wouldn't matter anymore." Got progressively quieter as he continued. "Guess the joke's on me, eh?"  
  
She bit her lip. Hadn't thought about it from his angle before. Stroked a hand over his cheek. "It was just a surprise, Spike. It'll get better."  
  
He shrugged a little. "Yeah. And that's what I've been trying to tell you, luv." Snorted. "And now you've gone and gotten me all depressed. But, I did notice something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He gestured at the door. Smiled at her. "You didn't lock it."  
  
Gave a little laugh. "Think that was amazing?"  
  
Spike grinned. "You bet I do. In fact, you probably have no idea how much that little fact means to me, luv."  
  
"Then I wonder what you'll think about this?" Kissed him gently.  
  
He purred and put a hand on her shoulder, gently running it up and down her arm. Said quietly, "Combined with the non locked door? I find it unbelievable."  
  
Smiled against his mouth, kissed him again.  
  
He responded, pulling her to him gently and letting a hand roam around her back softly.  
  
Small sigh, one hand trailing through his hair. The small knock on the door had Buffy pulling back. "Yeah?"  
  
"Buffy? Can, can I come in?" Willow.  
  
Glanced at Spike. "Sure, Will."  
  
Spike was a little miffed, but! A plus. She'd kept the one hand that was in his hair in place. Not yanking away as if he was made out of hot coals or something. "Come in, Red."  
  
Willow walked in meekly, closing the door behind her. Stared at Spike with her Resolve Face.  
  
He sighed. Braced himself for another 'if you hurt her' rant.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you out there."  
  
And that was not what he'd been expecting. Cocked his head. "Uh.. That's okay, Red... Really.. I can handle myself."  
  
"Well, yeah... but... ya know... everyone can use support, and... I just... I worry, about Buffy, and, I just want her to be happy, but... unhurting, in the aching, broken heart way, and-" God, she was babbling.  
  
Spike was taken aback. Just grinned. Looked at Buffy with a 'are you hearing this, or is it just me?' look.  
  
Buffy gave Willow a smile in thanks.  
  
Willow continued, "But... but... if Buffy is happy. Safe. Then that's what matters."  
  
Spike nodded. "You're totally right, Willow."  
  
She gave a nervous nod, fidgeted a minute, then. "Well... That was kinda all." Slipped back out the door.  
  
Spike just sat there, like he was expecting the world to end or something. Cocked his head in consideration at the door. That made three Scoobies besides Buffy that liked him, then.  
  
Buffy wagged a finger at him. "See what you get for yelling at her?"  
  
He gave her a sheepish look. "Well.. I.. All I heard her say was some crap 'bout a truth spell. Not fun, those things are. I don't even want to know what I'd wind up blurting out."  
  
Groaned. "Oh, God, me either."  
  
He chuckled. "If you were under a truth spell, what's the worst thing you could say, luv? Not that much 'bout you that everyone doesn't already know. Now me. I've got a history. Things I don't even want to think about, let alone tell anyone about." Shook his head. "By the time I was through, you all'd know the history of everything I've ever done. And then some."  
  
"Which would include things I never wanna hear about. And, well, they know EVERYTHING about me, now." Shook her head. "I need to learn to shut my mouth."  
  
He chuckled. "Never happen. Took me a century to learn. You don't have that long..." Made a face. "God.. I never thought about that before."  
  
Shook her head. "Mm-mm... Not going to. Not gonna think about it. Give me about... what? Eight, ten more years? I'm going to enjoy them."  
  
He looked at her. "Just ten? Hell no. You're gonna make it to eighty, at least. You have to. I- The whole bleedin' world needs you, Slayer."  
  
Smiled and laid back on the bed. "It's ok, Spike. We all have expiration dates. Mine's just like milk, while everyone else's is like Cheetoh's. The world just needs a Slayer."  
  
He growled softly, disturbed. Stared at the wall.  
  
"Stop growling. You're making the bed shake."  
  
He glanced back at her. "What'll I do? All of you. All humans. You just... You're here for awhile, then you leave. And I'll be alone." Looked back at the wall. Growled shakily.  
  
She sat up, hugged against his back. ""Not for a long time. You'll meet others. Other kind people. Have other loves, have more adventures."  
  
Pushed back against her. Said stubbornly, "No. Only you. Once you all are gone..." Shrugged a little. "I might as well just stake myself. Either that or-" Shudder. "Find Peaches. Cause I doubt that by that time I'll even be able to *play* the Big Bad anymore. Not after hanging around you lot for God knows how long."  
  
Could not imagine a world without his smart-assed smirk. Stopped hugging him to smack his shoulder. "You'll *never* stake yourself."  
  
He jumped and looked at her. "Why not, luv? No reason for me to stick around if you all are gone." Ooh. Hoped she hadn't noticed the 'all' in that sentence. Hell. He didn't even know where it'd come from.  
  
Glared at him. "Because life is better than hell. Ask Angel. He'll tell you."  
  
Sighed. "Not without someone to love, Buffy. Life is a living hell when you're alone."  
  
"How am I- we, how are we, supposed to be at peace, knowing you're in hell??"  
  
Cocked his head at her. Gave a small smile. "Okay, luv. Okay. I'll stick around. For you. Till some nasty finally gets the best of the old Big Bad. After that... Fate to the wind." Added the word 'literally' in his mind.  
  
Kissed the back of his neck, to the side of his shoulder. "You'll be ok."  
  
He sighed, and leaned back against her again. "Yeah. Thanks, luv. For caring."  
  
Kissed the other side of his neck.  
  
He leaned his head, letting her explore a little. Rolled an eye to look at her as best he could.  
  
Smirked at him as she bit at his neck.  
  
He chuckled a little. "Hmm. Now, remind me which one of us is the vampire?"  
  
Licked slowly up his neck. "I forget," she whispered at him.  
  
He shivered pleasurably and let out a soft, happy growl. Slid one hand up her shirt to play along her side.  
  
She bit at the underside of his jaw softly. Planted kisses along it.  
  
That deep purr started, and his eyes closed to better concentrate on the sensations.  
  
She ran her hands over him softly. Kissed him again. "Tell me it'll be better."  
  
Opened his eyes and smiled at her. "It will. I promise you."  
  
Bit her lip, nodded.  
  
Cocked his head at her. "Something else botherin' you, luv?"  
  
"I want to walk out there and have things be better. Be ok. And it's not."  
  
He sighed. "They've probably already sorted it out, luv. Why don't you go and see?"  
  
Shook her head. "Giles has a very patented British look of disappointment that makes me feel about three years old."  
  
He chuckled. "I know that look. It's not just you he uses it on, luv." Sighed. "I hope he's not usin' it now, though. Cause, up until about half an hour ago, I thought he liked me." Snort. "Out the window with that theory."  
  
"We don't know that. We just... We have to be tough."  
  
He straightened his back. "Are you implying that *I* am not tough? Cause you saw what I did to the last guy who called me soft."  
  
"Right. Tough," she said ironically. "Like a marshmallow."  
  
He growled, and turned his back on her.  
  
Ran her fingers up his sides. "Look at you. Pouting."  
  
Snorted. "Not pouting. Sulking. There's a difference."  
  
Ran her fingers around to play over his abs. "Very big difference."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "You see right through me, don't you? When did that happen?"  
  
Bit at the back of his neck. "When you knocked over that Welcome to Sunnydale sign..."  
  
Chuckled again. "I hate that bloody thing. If I'm drivin' when we get back, I'm flattening it again."  
  
Laughed. Then, "How do we act when we go out of here?"  
  
Cocked his head. "We don't act. We are. We just.. do what we do. They'll deal. They've got to get used to it."  
  
"But I'm not used to it yet. What do I do?"  
  
"Just don't act like you regret it, Slayer. That's all I ask." Sighed. "If you want to avoid me. Or go out there without me. I understand. I was gonna... I dunno. Take a nap, or something." Muttered, "Even though I just got up."  
  
"Come out with me."  
  
He grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." Stood up, held a hand out for her.  
  
She smiled and took it. "I don't know if I can do this." Gestured to their linked hands. "I feel like we're... rubbing it in or something."  
  
He helped her off the bed, then released her hand. "Okay with me, luv. We can go baby steps around them. Although I think you kind of blew that when you blurted out about the-" A-hem. "-'mind-blowing sex' we've had." Male pride in the grin on that one.  
  
Closed her eyes in chagrin.  
  
He chuckled and grinned at her. "I did hear correctly, right?"  
  
Small blush stole over her cheeks. "Yup."  
  
Bigger grin, and stood up a bit straighter. "Thought so."  
  
Hit him in the chest. "Shut up. It takes two, ya know."  
  
Grin changed to a smile. "I noticed, luv. Believe me."  
  
She tried to quell the smile. Unsuccessfully.  
  
Gave her a playful shove. "Ah! See? It's not just me. You're a right bit proud of yourself, too. And rightly so." Cocked an eyebrow and grinned.  
  
Rolled her eyes. "Please shut up."  
  
He chuckled, then made a show of the 'zipping lips' gesture, and held the imaginary key out to her.  
  
She gave a small, tense smile and reached for the doorknob.  
  
He gave a sigh, and moved to stand behind her. There was music on the other side of the door, and it was time to face it.  
  
From the booth, Xander studiously avoided looking at Spike. He didn't exist in the boy's world. He did cast a few betrayed looks in the Slayer's direction, but remained silent.  
  
Buffy winced because the looks hurt her, even the appealing glances she sent his way did nothing to soften his glare.  
  
Spike put a reassuring hand on her shoulder for an instant. Just an instant. Then moved to look around at the others. Xander... well, nothing had changed. Giles was driving. Moved his look to the Wiccas.  
  
Tara gave him an encouraging nod and shy smile. Willow just smiled at him for a moment, then turned back to Tara.  
  
He offered them a quick grin, and moved to sit on the edge of the booth. The very edge. Too close for Xander. Xander got up and went to sit in the passenger's seat. Spike just watched him, making a quiet, frustrated noise in his throat.  
  
Buffy sent him her 'what are we gonna do' face, while Dawn moved up into the booth with him.  
  
He kind of shrugged at Buffy, then gave Dawn a grin. "Hey, Bit."  
  
"Hey, Spike." Handed him a package of crackers sympathetically.  
  
He chuckled, and opened the package, putting on in his mouth and chewing slowly. Held the package out to Dawn.  
  
She took one, chewed. After swallowing, said clearly, but not fakely, "Congrats."  
  
Cocked head from the vampire.  
  
"With Buffy. I hope things go well." Her allegiance pledged.  
  
He gave her a grin. That was his Brave Little Toaster. "Thanks, Platelet. So do I."  
  
She nodded.  
  
==========================================- ==============================================  
  
It felt odd to be in a hotel after only one night in the Ohana. But Giles had been right. They needed some apart time. Spike lay sprawled across his bed, bored. Then perked up when he rolled over on his cell phone. Dialed quickly.  
  
Giggled, "Hello?"  
  
"Madison? You busy?"  
  
Muffled noise from her end. "I'll catch up," she called. Came back to the phone. "Never too busy for you."  
  
It made him feel good to hear her sound happy. "What'd I interrupt?"  
  
"Just went out with a friend."  
  
"Oh?" Tried to keep the growl out of his voice. "Girl friend, or are we talking a male of the species?"  
  
Small smile. "Male of the species. But he's not... anything. He's just... Trevor."  
  
Snort.  
  
"Puppy. I swear."  
  
Quiet whimper. "I'm just bein' a guard Puppy, pet. You know me."  
  
Warm smile that he could feel through the phone. "I know. And know that Madison is being Guard Madison. No boys. For a long time. Only friends."  
  
"Well... okay." Got excited. "Guess what."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Phase 2 complete as of last night." He was purring.  
  
"Oh, Puppy! Really??"  
  
Laughed. "Would I joke about this?! And! The Scoobies know. And you were right about something else. Buffy learned scritching."  
  
Dry applauding. "Well. SHE gets a cookie for picking up on THAT one..."  
  
"Aww. Come on, pet! She's tryin'."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Trying. Two points for Buffy."  
  
"Well, she promised stuff, too. Everything you suggested. And one more."  
  
Huge grin. "What else?"  
  
Sounded happy, excited, maybe even a little awed. "That she wouldn't let things drive her into the ground before she'd let me help. That she'd let me in. Let me love her." Sighed. "And even better. She cares, Madison. Really cares about me."  
  
"Of course she does, Puppy."  
  
"Yeah. But she *said* it this time."  
  
Quiet 'aww' noise. "Good. You deserve that."  
  
He sighed, and she could practically see him cuddle down against the pillows happily. "She made me promise never to stake myself. Even after all of 'em are long gone and I'm alone. Made me swear. Said that she and the other's wouldn't be able to rest in peace knowin' that I was in hell. Guess I'm doomed to live forever."  
  
Small smile. "Guess so. Gonna come visit me when I'm old?"  
  
"Of course. By then they'll probably have invented SPF 5,000,000 sunblock for vamps. We'll go for walks in a park or something." Strained slightly. Didn't like thinking of when they'd be gone. Even Madison couldn't live forever. He hugged his stuffed cat.  
  
"Puppy?"  
  
Snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Loving us while we're here makes us live forever in you."  
  
Oh God.. He hoped she hadn't heard that sniffle. Cleared his throat. "Uh.. Yeah. Thanks, pet."  
  
She slouched against the brick of a building. "I was just trying to cheer you up. Don't cry."  
  
Defensive. "M'not cryin'. Allergies."  
  
Indignant snap. "Don't you ever lie to me."  
  
Whimper, cause Puppies do that. "Sorry. I just... I haven't lost anyone in awhile, you know? 'Cept for Joyce, and that was kind of belated. And I have the others. I just.. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I'm the last Scooby." And when he'd started thinking of himself *as* a Scooby, he didn't even know.  
  
"Maybe you could help the next Slayer."  
  
Glumly. "Wouldn't be the same." Slightly accusatory tone. "When I called you, I was in a *good* mood." Joking undertone, though.  
  
Grinned. "You brought it up." Excited tone. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My hair is officially back to normal." Tugged on one end. Smiled at it.  
  
"That's great, pet!" Added under his breath. "Now I can stop worrying all the bloody time."  
  
Laughed. "Don't worry about me. Geez. I have Will hovering. Still. I'm fine." A little more sincerely. "Fine."  
  
He sighed. "Good. I guess I'd better let you get back to your friend. We can talk later, though, right? Maybe you call when you get home?"  
  
"Ok. It'll be a while. He's mad because I haven't eaten yet today, so we have to stop." Rolled her eyes.  
  
He chuckled. "Alright. Talk to you later, pet."  
  
"I love you, Puppy."  
  
"I love you too, Madison." They hung up. Spike sighed. Bored again. Hmm. Maybe his 'girlfriend' - Grinned at that word- would want to do something. Time to find the Slayer.  
  
It was easier than he thought. Buffy was kicking a vending machine in the hallway.  
  
Decided to surprise her. "Need help saving the world from evil vending machines, Slayer? What'd it do, take your money?"  
  
She jumped slightly. Gave the machine a glare. "It won't give me my Cheetoh's."  
  
He walked up to the offending machine, gave it a good looking over, cocked his head at it, then slammed his palm against the junction between the glass and metal, halfway down the machine. Two bags of Cheetoh's, three packages of powdered donuts, and one package of Oreo's fell into the retrieval bin. Not to mention that Buffy's money made a return appearance as well. And it brought about five bucks worth of friends with it. Spike grinned. "Helps to know someone with a magic touch, doesn't it, luv?"  
  
Rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yay! Loot. I don't feel like sharing. Your room."  
  
He grinned again, and helped her gather up the treats and cash, taking it back to his room with her right behind him. Deposited the stuff on the bed.  
  
Collapsed on the bed beside the stuff, opened one of the Cheetoh bags. Buffy crunched a couple of her Cheetoh's. "I was thinking. Maybe I should talk to Xander... apologize for being so mean about everything."  
  
Spike swallowed the powdered donut that he'd been chewing. "No. You shouldn't."  
  
Pursed her lips at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause he doesn't deserve it, that's why." Slight growl in the tone.  
  
Slightly surprised, almost upset, "Spike! Why?"  
  
Growl. "Cause of the way he looked at you today, that's why! Did you even notice?!" Snarl. "If that Harris wanker ever, and I mean *ever* looks at you the way he did today again, like he's bleedin' disgusted with you... I'll personally tear his head of, throw it out the window, and use his intestines for a jumprope."  
  
She sat up to level a disgustedly angry glare at him. Enunciated clearly, "Over my broken, bleeding body you will."  
  
A flash of her body, after the demon had thrown her, went through his mind. Her.. crumpled on the ground, bleeding, dying. His eyes got huge, he growled and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Don't you EVER say anything like that again! Never! Do you hear me!? Don't even think it!"  
  
She pulled away quickly, confusedly. "Spike, *what* is your problem?"  
  
He looked at her, blue eyes wide and a little watery. "You.. in the alley. Broken. Bleeding. Dying." Growled to hide a sniff. Said forcefully, "YOU didn't see how pale you were. YOU didn't have to sit there and watch helplessly as the person you loved slipped away from you. You weren't covered in the blood of a person you care about. You weren't watching you, Slayer. I was. And I've never felt so helpless, or alone in my life. Never." By the end of his speech, he'd turned his back to her and was trying to compose himself.  
  
She bit her lip, and moved behind him, stroking his back. "I'm sorry."  
  
He muttered quietly, "Not your fault. Just... I don't want to.. Don't want you to.. Not after all we've been through.." He was trembling a little with the force it took to ward off the tears that were threatening him.  
  
She slowly turned him to her, wrapped her arms around him. She'd never seen this side of him. So many facets to this enigma of a man. This one was letting her see maybe why Madison called him 'Puppy'. "I'm here now. I'm ok."  
  
He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. Snuffled. "I know.. Sorry. Bloody hell.." Didn't pull away, though.  
  
Her hands moved over his back, played in his hair, stroked down his arms.  
  
He sniffled a little more, and put his arms around her. "You're good at this, luv." Purred softly.  
  
Nuzzled at his neck. "Thank you." 


	22. Five months

Buffy woke slowly, smiling. Mmmm... They had made up for lost time. And, if she said so herself, there was a LOT of time to be made up on. Like Spike. On her. Sprawled ungracefully on top of her, one hand tangled in her hair, the other loosely entwined in hers. She gave a smiling sigh, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. Started to kiss gently at it. She had missed this, desperately. As much as Spike was obvious about loving the cuddling, she wasn't as overt, but just as addicted. It was different now. Softer, harder, more intense, more spectacular. Considered. Guessed she hadn't missed this since she hadn't experienced it with him before. But now? She'd miss it, if it went away. But by the sounds he was starting to make, there was no danger of that.  
  
The vampire purred in his almost-sleep, one eye opening to glance down at her. The hand that was in her hair began stroking almost absently. He made a sound that was halfway between a yawn and a growl. Then, "Mornin', luv."  
  
Nipped at the curve of his shoulder. "Morning."  
  
He glanced around, a little disoriented. "Where.. Oh." Chuckled softly, continuing to purr from deep within his chest. "I'm guessin' you're in a good mood."  
  
Slow grin, a stretch from beneath him. "You could say that. You?"  
  
Pretended to consider. "Oh, I guess so. Tired, but good, you know?" Moved slightly off her, to pull her up against him and wrap an arm around her.  
  
Nuzzled her shoulders against his chest. "Good sleep?"  
  
Chuckled. "For the time that I was *actually* asleep, yes."  
  
Almost blush. "Yeah. Me, too." She looked at his hands, folded over her stomach. Her own slid over them, holding them tightly to herself. He wasn't leaving.  
  
He almost seemed to read her mind. Either that, or her tense muscles, and the fact that she seemed to be attempting to break his hands. "Easy, luv. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll stay here all day, if you want to." Nuzzled the back of her neck, kissing it softly, lovingly.  
  
Her stomach folded into the best kinds of knots, and her hands loosened over his. Stroked up his arms as far as was comfortable. Titled her head to give him better access.  
  
He purred as he nuzzled and kissed at her neck. Made his way up to beneath her ear, nibbling sofly.  
  
She turned her head, one hand lifting to the side of his face. She kissed him.  
  
He returned the kiss, gently teasing her lips apart and letting his tongue duel playfully with hers. Sighed happily into her mouth.  
  
She turned to face him, never breaking the kiss. One hand trailed down his ribs, her lips smiling against his.  
  
Pushed reflexivly against her hand, as he always did, loving every touch, every sensation. His purring got louder. Pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together, the vampiric gesture of affection.  
  
She absorbed it, her eyes closed to maximize sensations. Touched her mouth to his again. "Want you," she mumbled.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Do you *ever* get tired, Slayer?" Well, it wasn't 'I love you', but it would do for now.  
  
Smiled impishly at him, snaked her hands over him quickly. "Not when it's you." Low, full of promise.  
  
He smiled back. "Well. Farbeit for me to refuse the request of a lady."  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
She sat up. "I really gotta go."  
  
Spike sighed. Well. He should've known it would come to this. She's running off and-  
  
"I mean... I told Dawn we'd go shopping at that mall we passed, and it's already noon..."  
  
Oh. Way to jump to conclusions, William. He sat up, cocked his head at her. "You're sure you can't stay awhile longer, luv? I'm gonna get lonely." Puppy dog eyes, and one of his patented half grins.  
  
Sighed, planted one hand on his chest. "Spike... We've done this for an hour. I can't live in your bed." Hmm... Intruguing prospect, that...  
  
He chuckled, and brought his hands up to caress hers gently. "I know. I know. Go on. Go have a family day. I suppose I can catch up on my sleep." Raised her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles gently.  
  
Melted at the sweet gesture. Stammered as she changed back into her clothes, stopping at the door, saying almost bashfully, "Bye." Left quickly.  
  
He chuckled and went to lock the door, not bothering with clothes. Then went back to bed. Yawned. Reeeaaalllyy needed to sleep now.  
  
============================================================================ =============  
  
Buffy dropped Dawn at her own hotel room, laden with bags and smiling. She continued on to her own room, the smile slipping from her weary face, carrying her own bags.  
  
Spike snarled at the soda machine. Unlike the snack machine, which he had figured out, this stupid piece of crap didn't respect him. It ate his change, and a dollar bill, and then it STILL wouldn't give him a coke. He was just about to pick the whole machine up and shake it hard, when he noticed Buffy. Forgot about the machine in favor of offering to help her with her bags. "Hey, luv. Hard day's shoppin'?"  
  
Forced smile. "Gotta love spending money." Dumped a few bags on him to dig out her key.  
  
He shifted his sudden load (what had she bought, anyway? A tank?), and cocked his head at her. "Somethin' botherin' you, Slayer? Can I do anything?"  
  
Big smile, swiped her key through the lock. "No. The shoes will cheer me up." Walked in, invited him in, and started rooting through the bag, lifted up a strappy, impractically high heeled black stilhetto. "See?"  
  
He grinned a little. "You're gonna fall right off of those, luv. Slayer balance or no Slayer balance."  
  
Snorted at him. "Whatever. It came with a dress." Innocent smile. REALLY IT DID!  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. I believe you." Suggestive grin. "Care to model said dress? Or nothing?"  
  
Rolled her eyes. "Shoo, perverted male. I have gloating to do over my purchases."  
  
He sat in a chair. "I want to stay. The moment I go out this door, I'm totalling a coke machine."  
  
Sighed. "What? Haven't mastered that one yet?"  
  
Pouted. "I hate that machine." Defensively. "I'll get it. It just takes time, s'all."  
  
Small laugh. "Yeah yeah..."  
  
There was something bothering her. Something, and he couldn't quite figure out what. "Did you and Bit have a fight, luv?"  
  
Looked at him, a confused frown lining her face. "No." Concerned look. "Are YOU ok?"  
  
He couldn't hide the smile at that. She cared. He didn't think he'd ever stop finding that amazing. "I'm fine, Buffy. Really. Just worried about you. You look like somethin's on your mind."  
  
Sighed, sat heavily on the bed. "Well..."  
  
He got up, and moved to squat in front of her, to be at her eye level. "Yeah? I'm listenin', luv."  
  
A small smile turned the corners of her mouth. "I've been thinking. And I have absolutely nowhere to wear my new dress."  
  
He grinned. "Really? Hmm. Wonder if I can help you with that."  
  
Coy shrug. "I dunno."  
  
"I seem to remember a club that we passed earlier... And I *might* be able to secure some transportation. That is, if I can find someone to go with.." Playfully confused grin. "Now, whoever can I ask? Maybe Dawn'd want to-"  
  
Light smack to the side of the head, intense frown in his direction. "Dress matches the strappy sexy shoes."  
  
He laughed quietly. "So, I guess you want to go, huh?" His eyes twinkled. "Like, on a date? Dinner, dancing, that sort of thing?"  
  
Pretended to consider. "Well... I mean... I guess so..."  
  
Stood up, and turned his back on her. "Well, if you aren't certain, I'm just gonna go beat the crap out of a coke machine." Made to go toward the door.  
  
"Well... You talked me into it."  
  
He turned and grinned at her. "Good." Sat in a chair. "I'll just wait 'till you're ready. Feel free to change right where you are." Grin, and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Gave him a raised eyebrow of her own. "Yeeeee-ah... If I'm wearing what I THINK I'm wearing, and I AM, there is no way that you're going in that."  
  
He glanced down at his black tee shirt and jeans. "Oh." Got up. "Good point. I'll be right back." Muttered, "What the hell do I have, anyway? Maybe the-" Door shut.  
  
Laughed and started going through her bags. Where was that dress??  
  
============================================================================ ==============  
  
Ten minutes later, Spike knocked on the door to Buffy's room. Black jeans, his good boots, red silk buttoned shirt, and his trademark duster, freshly cleaned. Ran his fingers through his hair. It was times like these that he missed his reflection.  
  
She swung open the door to look at him questioningly. It was a red dress, cut only to one shoulder, and the hem cut off at the same angle in a slight ruffle, from mid-shin to mid-thigh. It was a rich-blood red color, and the black stihettos set off, well, everything nicely. So did the red lipstick, smoky eyes, and tousled hair.  
  
However, the Mouth Hanging Open look wasn't exactly as flattering on Spike. "Holy.. Buffy.."  
  
Her eyes raked over him, and a slow female smile took her lips. Her eyes roved over him again, and he might as well have not been wearing the clothes. "Hey."  
  
He straightened up a bit, smiled at her. Recovery, damn you. Recover, already! "Hey, luv. Wow. You look even more amazing than usual." Ah! A slight blush. Recovered. Good Spike.  
  
Bit her lip with a small smile, grabbed a small black handbag. "Ready?"  
  
Grinned by way of answer, and held out his hand. "I am if you are, luv."  
  
She reached out tentatively, linked their hands. "Yeah."  
  
He purred with happiness at that simple gesture. Kept their hands linked as they walked down the hall. Cloud nine. That was the term for this feeling.  
  
She kept her footing well, and nudged her shoulder into Spike's to alert him to this. "See?"  
  
He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I was exaggerating. You have perfect balance, luv. Not like I didn't already know that." Squeezed her hand playfully.  
  
Superior snort. "Like I needed you to tell me that to know." Small smile.  
  
He chuckled. This was wonderful. First official date. Nothing could make this- Oh perfect. Harris.  
  
Xander and Dawn were walking the oposite way down the hall. Paused when they noticed Buffy and Spike. Buffy and Spike *holding hands*, none the less.  
  
"Hey, guys," Dawn chirped, an octave above normal.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said, not even looking at the vampire.  
  
Fidgeted on her heels. Not smart. Almost lost her balance. "Hey, Xand."  
  
"So," Xander said, trying not to focus on the couple's linked hands. "Where're you off to?"  
  
"We're going out. As in on a date," Spike responded, a slight sneer in his voice. Hey! Control is one thing, letting that wanker think he had the upper hand was a totally different thing. "Problem, Harris?"  
  
Xander glanced at the vampire for the first time. "No. *I* don't have a prob- Ow! Dawn, what are you doing?"  
  
Bright smile. "Wow. I really gotta pee, and you have my key, and I really HATE going in my room alone, especially if there's something in there that can eat me, I mean," shied away from the vampire refrence. "Kill me. I mean kill me, and, it would be great if you would come in with me, and protect me, so..." Started to tug him behind her. "Bye, guys!"  
  
"But.. but.." But he was yanked into the elevator at that moment.  
  
Spike gave a quiet almost-snort. Looked at Buffy. "You alright, luv?"  
  
Jerked to attention, gave a fiercely bright smile. "Yeah. Of course."  
  
"Good." Internally, 'good' had become a 'yeah, right'. Gave her a bit of a grin. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Took a deep breath between her still smiling lips. "Yeah?"  
  
He held up their still linked hands. "You didn't let go." Smiled at her. Genuinely. "Thank you."  
  
Gave him a smile of her own. "Of course." Discounted the fact that the reason she probably didn't was because she was too busy doing that 'deer in headlights' thing.  
  
Time to go. Spike pushed the button, half expecting the elevator doors to open and reveal Rupert, or the Wiccas. Was relieved when it didn't. Over one hurdle tonight. But the race was just beginning.  
  
============================================================================ ===============  
  
It had bothered her. The 'confrontation' with Harris. Had cast a pallor over the whole evening. At dinner, they were talking, but she seemed distracted. Laughing in all the right places, but just a little off cue. Smiling too brightly. She'd relaxed a bit when they'd gotten to the club. Relaxed in his arms as they swayed to the music. But once they got back to the hotel, she was Little Miss Tense again. He gave a mental snort. He *knew* that things like this were going to happen. But still, why couldn't Harris and Dawn showed up ten minutes later? Huh? Was that too much to ask? He guessed so. And now they were at the door to her room.  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. Bushed a kiss at the far corner of his mouth.  
  
He gave her a smile, and then pulled her to him for a slightly longer kiss. Pulled back to look at her. "So.. what do we do now, luv? Your call."  
  
Small, closed-mouth smile. "I'm... really beat. Shopping, and all. I had a great time, though."  
  
Nodded. "Yeah. Me too." Opened the door for her. "I'll just.. go back to my room, then."  
  
Nodded, then as he started to turn, the smile faded off her face to an expression of deep pain, turned to go in her room.  
  
He caught her change of expression, turned back. "Buffy.. luv.. What's wrong? And don't even bother with the 'I'm fine' speech. I've heard it too many times to be fooled anymore."  
  
Paused, just inside the door. God... She really couldn't do this anymore tonight. Turned with a smile. "Well, you were kinda right about the shoes. Definite pain there."  
  
Disbelieving look. "Buffy.."  
  
Had to get him out. Not tonight, not tonight. "Spike, I had a great time. But I'm just really so tire..." Trailed off as she attempted to shut the door.  
  
And couldn't, because there was a foot of vampire in it. "Buffy.. Let me in, remember? Whatever's wrong, you shouldn't have to face it alone. Let me help you. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Had to be firm. Had to be fine. Till she was alone. Then-Then... "No."  
  
His look hardened. "Fine, Slayer. Have it your way." Withdrew his foot, and pulled the door closed from outside. Stood there, debating whether or not he should go to his room, or beat up that coke machine, or.. What was that sound? It was coming from Buffy's room. Human ears wouldn't have even registered it, but Spike's hearing was more like a dog's, than a human. He moved a little closer to the door, listening.  
  
She had slipped to her knees behind the door, her hand sliding down it. She needed a minute to breathe before she started the intense sobbing and- damn. Too late. Skip to intense sobbing, closing eyes against the pain, and trying to heave in air.  
  
She was crying. Shit! And he'd just let her shut him out. Some boyfriend he was. Knocked softly. "Buffy? Luv, open up. Let me help you."  
  
She wiped at her face hastily, backing away from the door, almost scrambling.  
  
He didn't want to break down the door, but he would. "Buffy, please. For once in your life, let someone else hold *you* up. Let me in."  
  
She pulled herself to her feet unsteadily, unlocked the door, and swung it open, stood there before him.  
  
Oh god.. Her make up was running with the tears, and her eyes were already swelling. He reached out, ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek gently. "Buffy... What's wrong, luv?" All his caring, all his love for her was evident in his voice. In those few, soft words.  
  
Choked sob, wiped at her face again to pace the hotel room, hopping on one foot to tear off the heels.  
  
She looked at them in disgust, hurled them across the room. "I went *shopping*," she ground out in a harsh sob.  
  
He moved slowly into the room. His nose assured him that this wasn't a 'time of the month' problem, and he honestly couldn't figure out what what was wrong with her. He sat on the corner of the bed. "And that's bad?"  
  
She was almost talking to, berating, degrading herself. "Today. Today, I choose to go *shopping*, don't even think about it. God." Pained wimper. Cried throughout. "Just... too much, there's been so much."  
  
He didn't know what to do. Got up, slowly walked over to her. Wanted to pull her to him, to hug her and tell her that it would be alright. But he still wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Put a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy... Can I do something? What's-"  
  
Shrugged him off harshly. "Don't- don't try to make it better. It shouldn't. It should hurt. I deserve that, ok? Let it happen!" Her stomach was clenching from crying so hard, and she welcomed it.  
  
He was confused. And confusion made him angry. Stepped back from her with a slight growl. "Damnit, Slayer! I don't know what to do! I don't know what you want me to do, and I don't even know what the BLOODY HELL is going ON!" Spun around and paced to the door and back, growling to himself, trying to calm down. He was supposed to being SUPPORTIVE! Not abusive and growly. He really needed to work on this 'boyfriend' thing. Compared to Buffy, Dru was a picnic.  
  
Turned, full of tearful indignance. "I wanted you to go! I wanted to be alone. I wanted this to happen away from people."  
  
He faced her, not unlike when they'd face off for sparring. Sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. "Fine, Slayer. I'm just trying to help you. To keep you from facing your demons, be they real or personal, alone. Everyone needs someone they can talk to, you know. I was just hoping that for you, that might be me." Headed for the door. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
She bit her lip, and watched him go.  
  
An hour later, she stood before his door, barefoot, still wearing the dress, smeared makeup, and tousled hair of their evening together. Felt she had contained herself now. She was okay, and that meant she was ok to talk to Spike. Knocked.  
  
"Come in?", came the call from inside. Buffy had been so upset, that it seemed to have passed to the vampire. He'd spent the entire last hour pacing, his red shirt unbuttoned and hair all curly from repeatedly running his fingers through it.  
  
She entered the room, her hands folded.  
  
He paused in mid step, and looked at her. Turned to face her completely. "Buffy. Can I help you with something?" Slight hurt in the tone. She hadn't let him in. She hadn't even tried. And she'd promised. It hurt.  
  
She dropped her swollen red eyes to the worn carpet of the hotel room. Tucked her hair behind her ears. "Five months." Barely a whisper.  
  
He cocked his head. "Five months...? Five months since.." It hit him. Joyce. Five months to the day. "Oh. Today, is it?"  
  
Nodded. "I didn't... I didn't even remember. Dawn. Told me at the mall today." Shit. Not so much with the being composed anymore.  
  
He moved slowly toward her. She'd pushed him away before. She might do it again. "Luv, it's okay..." God, who was he kidding? She wasn't 'okay'. She'd all but forgotten the five month anniversary of Joyce's death. Hell. So'd he. Guilt, guilt, guilt. And to think, he wasn't supposed to feel that acursed emotion.  
  
Silent, shuddering sob. "No. It's horrible, and awful, and wrong. She was- is- my mother. And I *forgot*. And I didn't mean to. It's just-" Broke off. No. Absolutely no excuses. Bad Buffy. 'Burn in hell' bad, Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, think of all that's happened in the last five months. God. I probably wouldn't even realized it if tomorrow was soddin' Christmas!" He decided against touching her. Let her make the move here. Went and sat on the bed. "I used to do it all the time, you know. Mark days." Shook his head. "I used to mark everything. My mum's birthday, my sister's birthday. My parent's anniversary. Even after they'd been gone for years, and I was with Dru. I still do it. But I have forgotten from time to time. And it always feels horrible." Sighed. "I know I'm not helping. I just.. I want you to know that I understand how you feel."  
  
She knelt beside his feet, slowly resting her head on his knee. "It hurts, so much to not have her here. And Xander-" Broke off again. "God, I'm not even going there. But it didn't help."  
  
He moved to stroke her hair gently. "I forgot, too," he said quietly. "But do you really think that Joyce would want us kicking ourselves over this? Cause I don't think so." A slightly strained sounding chuckle. "Hell, she'd probably beat both of our asses for focusing on *that* day, rather than all the happy times."  
  
"I do," she said hoarsely. "Think of the good times, I mean... but then... I know, there aren't any more." Quietly, "She deserved to live more than anybody else."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. And I can think of several people who I'd gladly trade to have her back. Myself bein' one of 'em."  
  
Shrugged. "Nope. Mom'd kick your ass. No cocoa for you."  
  
He chuckled and sniffed slightly. Bloody hell. No. Not again. He was not doing this. There. Control. Control is good. "Good point, luv. How about Harris, then? Or maybe that annoyin' guy that built the bot."  
  
"Xander was her popcorn buddy. Warren would do." Her throat was tight, and her eyes burned in that 'after the sob fest' way, and her stomach still wasn't sure about not throwing up. But her heart felt a little better.  
  
He gently reached down, and pulled her up till she was sitting in his lap. Having her closer would aid in control. Control equals no breakdowns. "Fine then. We'll find a place to trade him as soon as we get back to Sunnyhell."  
  
Small smile, tucked her face in the crook of his neck. Two quietly muffled words.  
  
He rubbed her back gently. "Sorry, luv. Didn't catch that. What did you say?"  
  
Fidgeted a bit. "I tried. I did. To let you in. I know.. I know I didn't. But, I tried."  
  
He sighed. "I know, luv. And I know it won't be easy for you. S'probably the hardest rule I gave you, I know. You're used to bein' the strong one. To being the one who supports the others. All I want to do is give *you* somewhere to turn when you need a shoulder to cry on." Small smile. "Everyone needs one from time to time. Even me."  
  
Nodded. Wiped at her face again. Abrupt laugh. "God. I've gotta look great."  
  
He gazed down at her. Runny make up, swollen eyes, messy hair, no shoes, tear streaked face. It all added up to one thing. "You're beautiful."  
  
That odd laugh again. "Yeah. Beautiful or not, I need to wash my face. Cold, cold water."  
  
He stood up, keeping her in his arms, manuvering her to the bathroom door. "Go ahead, luv. Take a shower. Relax." Considered how best to phrase this. "Your mum'd be proud of you, you know. You not only saved the world, but you saved Niblet, too. I think Joyce's probably up on a cloud somewhere, braggin' to Saint Peter about her wonderful daughter."  
  
Soft smile, placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking over the high cheekbone. "Thank you. She'd be proud of you, too." Pressed her key into his hand. Kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Go get my pajama's?"  
  
He nodded and smiled, then turned to go, hearing the bathroom door close behind him. Once out in the hall, he sagged. God. How could he have forgotten?! That date was burned into his memory, just as sure as the dates of his human family's deaths were. How could he be so wrapped up in himself that he didn't even REMEMBER!! He punched the coke machine as he passed it, leaving a dent, and two free sodas for the next people in that hallway. Went to Buffy's room, retrieved her pjs, and went back to his room, swiping at his eyes. Couldn't let her know that he'd broken down. It had been embarrassing enough the other night, although it had ended extremely well... Damnit! There he went again. Muttered, "Some great friend you are, mate. Not only can't you remember your own soddin' *birthday*, now you're forgetting anniversaries. Important anniversaries." Growled, as he swiped at another tear. "Oh, quit with the waterworks, already." Sighed, and sat on the bed, placeing the folded jammas next to him. "Bloody hell. Hangin' around the humans is finally starting to do it. I'm goin' right back to William again. Might as well show Buffy the poetry you've been writing her, ya wanker." Snorted. "And now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful. I'm goin' insane. Just like Dru." Ceased his muttering abruptly when the bathroom door opened, revealing a wet Buffy in a towel.  
  
Refreshed-shower-Buffy turned to Concern-Buffy. She anchored the towel in place with one hand, and crossed to wipe at his eyes with the other. "What happened?"  
  
He jerked back slightly. "Nothing. I got your stuff." Pointed to the folded pajamas. "Finally knocked a dent in that coke machine."  
  
She pressed a kiss to his brow, picked up the jamma's, and said, before closing the bathroom door again, "She appreciated knowing she meant so much to you."  
  
Was he made of glass or something? How the hell did these people keep seeing right through him!? First Joyce, then Dawn, then Tara, then Madison, and now Buffy. Who would be next?! Rupert!? Slight shudder. He hoped not. Male bonding was *not* something he was good at. He layed back on the bed, focusing on calming himself. Deep, even breaths. Eyes closed. Relax.. Relax..  
  
She came back out, hair wet, and pajama clad. Laid against his side. "Spike?"  
  
He jumped slightly, not even registering her presence until she spoke. Eyes opened. "Huh?"  
  
Smiled a little at him. "We're done being sad. Mom wouldn't like it. And she'd... kill me for being psycho like I was earlier. So... We're not gonna be sad. Cuz Dawn... She's handling so well."  
  
Tried for 'Brave Face', and fell short. "I'm not... I mean, I wasn't.. Oh, bloody hell." Nodded. "Yeah. The Bit's a trooper."  
  
Another almost smile. It wasn't time for him to be ok, yet. She tilted his head to her shoulder, stroked his platinum curls. "But you don't have to be."  
  
He sighed, eyes closing as he concentrated on the feel of her gentle stroking. "I'll be fine, luv. Really. Just.. I don't know where this stuff comes from, sometimes, you know?"  
  
Rueful smile. "No. I know nothing about being blind-sided."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Yeah. I mean, I'll be fine. And then, all of a sudden, it hits me. Like.. Lightning, or something."  
  
Nodded, cuddled down next to him. "Totally gotcha. One 'throw me for a loop' special, coming up, kind of thing."  
  
He sighed, and leaned his head against hers. Didn't know what to say. Thought about telling her he loved her, but he didn't want to scare her, either. Settled for just purring softly. Trying to let her know that he was alright.  
  
Her arms found their way around him, closed her eyes. She wanted to soothe him, tell him anything he wanted to hear to make it better. He was alright, she knew, but alright didn't mean not hurting in some way. And she didn't like it. The one thing he wanted to hear she absolutely couldn't say, wasn't even sure she felt. Wasn't even planning on thinking about it anytime soon. "I'm glad you're ok." Woefully inadequate. She knew it.  
  
"I'm okay, if you're okay, luv," was his only reply. Wanted so badly to say it. To *hear* it. Now that he thought of it, he realized that he'd never heard it before. Not from someone who wasn't either insane, or just a friend. Or Harmony. *That* was sooo not something he wanted to think about. It induced nightmares. He mentally sighed, and just settled for the purr that meant the words he wanted to say. It would do for now. It had to. But... there are times when you just can't hold it in. And this was one of them. Very quietly, almost inauditably, all the while praying that she wouldn't jump up and run from the room. "I love you." Mentally, he snarked at himself. 'She's not gonna say anything, ya git. She's either going to pretend to be asleep, even though her heartbeat just sped up, or drop you like a hot plate and run. Get ready. Brace yourself. Here it comes.'  
  
It made her shiver, the way it passed his lips. Complete sincerity, open. Want, desire, care, and just a little fear. She moved over him slightly, looking down into his eyes. Hers were clear and full of conflict. "I know." And she did know, was for once confident in his emotion. Hoped it was enough, and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Well. This would do. For now. 


	23. That he will, that he won't

Spike woke up slowly, stretching, feeling Buffy's warm body stretched out against him. And slightly on top of him. He opened one eye enough to focus on the mass of blonde hair on his chest. Smiled a little. Buffy had a thing lately for using him as a pillow. He'd woken up earlier, and she'd been almost totally on top of him. He sleepily brought one hand up and stroked the Slayer's hair out of her face, watching her sleep. "So beautiful..", he whispered. "I love you." Even quieter.  
  
Even asleep she reacted to his voice. Slowly cuddled down deeper beside him, a smile spreading across her lips.  
  
Spike sighed, a wave of contentment washing over him. It was too bad that soon they'd have to get up and pack, for the Ohana was leaving that afternoon. The covered parking assured Spike that he wouldn't spontaneously combust. But, that was still a good three hours of relaxing away. Sighed, and let one hand trail over her back, stroking softly.  
  
Tiny grunt.  
  
He chuckled quietly. She was just sooo articulate at times.  
  
He was jostling her body with his laughing. Her eyelids fluttered to open fuzzily. "Mmm...?"  
  
Oops. He quieted, and closed his eyes.  
  
Another smile appeared on her sleepy face. "Faker," she said in a slightly rough morning voice.  
  
One eye opened. "Sorry I woke you, luv."  
  
Shrugged. "No big. Morning. I hear it's a happening thing to wake up then."  
  
He yawned a little. "Not for every species." Gave her a smile. "Not plannin' on running back to your room to pack anytime soon, are you, luv?"  
  
Sat up and stretched, letting the blanket fall away. Leaned back on an elbow. "Depends."  
  
He cocked his head a little, admiring her. "On what, pray tell?"  
  
Tilted her head back, letting her hair fall over her back. "Mmm... on what I'm gonna do if I DON'T go pack."  
  
He grinned at her. "Hmm. I have no idea. Who- I mean, what do you plan on doing, luv?"  
  
Lost the seductive pout to laugh, hitting his arm lightly.  
  
He chuckled. "Subtlety is not one of my strong points. In case you haven't noticed." Batted her hand away gently.  
  
Shocked voice. "No."  
  
He just chuckled, then, a conspiratorial tone. "Don't let on, though. I want the others thinking that I'm all deep and stuff."  
  
Snort. "No worries."  
  
Cocked his head. "What was *that* supposed to mean, Slayer?" Half play growl.  
  
Wide eyes. "Oh nothing. The others find you to be the absolute PINNACLE, check the three syllable word, please, of deep thought and intellectuality. And that last word was seven."  
  
He chuckled. "Beauty *and* brains. I knew there was a reason I love you."  
  
Bit her lip and smiled.  
  
He yawned, and leaned back on the pillows. "So. Two and a half hours till time to pack. What to do?" Raised an eyebrow. "Want food?"  
  
Smiled, patted her stomach. "Mmm... Yes."  
  
He chuckled. "There's the phone." Braced himself, *knowing* she was gonna hit him. And she did. Resounding thump on his chest.  
  
He chuckled. "And I was kidding." Got up, and walked into the little kitchenette that came with the room, pulling on a pair of boxers as he went.  
  
Buffy's eyes roved over him as he went, a slow smile pulling at the corners of her lips.  
  
He opened the little fridge. Hmm. Eggs. Bacon. What the hell... Oh. Orange juice. "Uh.. luv? I'm not exactly up on human food. Why don't you come tell me what you want."  
  
She came to the kitchenette with him, pulling a sheet around her as she walked. Peeked into the fridge. "Ooooh.... bacon." The voice of one who was witnessing the Holy Grail with their own eyes.  
  
He chuckled, and pulled out the package of bacon, setting it on the counter. "Anything else?"  
  
Tutted at him, shoving the bacon back. "No. So bad for me." Sighed. "Eggs." The firm resolve of one who has ALSO learned to refuse chocolate.  
  
He cocked his head at her, and pulled out the eggs. "Suit yourself, luv. Eggs it is." Less than fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the end of the bed, eating scrambled eggs off some oh-so-fashionable paper plates. "Not big on stocking the kitchen's are they?"  
  
Shook her head. "Nope." SO wished she'd chosen bacon. Mmm... bacon. "Good eggs. Thank you."  
  
Shrugged, tossing his plate and plastic fork in a nearby trash can and laying back on the bed. "No problem, luv." Yawned a little, settling back into his previous position against the pillows. Relaxed. Completely relaxed.  
  
She grabbed the remote, flipped on the TV, laid back on the bed, her sheet still wrapped around her. She hadn't quite gotten around to clothes.  
  
He sighed as she turned on an episode of Moonlighting. Pulled her to him gently, wanting to hold her.  
  
She let him cuddle her in her cocoon, smiling.  
  
Purred softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, then leaning his cheek against it and closing his eyes. Perfect morning.  
  
She moved her head, her own version of a nuzzle. "I love this episode."  
  
Didn't open his eyes. "Glad it's the one that's on, then."  
  
Smiled. He felt so good.  
  
He didn't want to doze off, but sleep was slowly claiming him. Exhaled slowly, going slightly limp.  
  
Turned her head just a little to kiss his cheek.  
  
A happy sigh from the mostly asleep vampire. Nuzzled closer.  
  
She let him fall asleep, and about a half hour before they had to leave, she escaped silently, scrawling a small note, leaving it on the opposite pillow.  
  
============================================================================ =================  
  
Buffy passed Spike shyly hauling her things into the Ohana again. The note had only read, "Wish I was here." but she felt a little exposed.  
  
He gave her one of those relaxed smiles of his. Something that he'd only recently started doing... Or that she'd only recently started noticing. Took her bag from her and moved to put it with the others.  
  
She smiled in thanks, then bumped square into someone. Xander.  
  
The boy looked at Buffy, then glanced at Spike, then back at Buffy. Try for normal. Cause he didn't want Anya to hit him. And she had that 'I'm gonna smack you if you say the wrong thing' look. Grinned, a little forcedly. "Hey, Buff. How're you doin'?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
Shrugged. "I'm great, I guess. Glad that we're gettin' close to home." Slipped into the booth as Giles started the Ohana and pulled out of the hotel's parking lot.  
  
Small hurt look as he passed her. Never, NEVER in all their years together had small-talk been so meaningless.  
  
Spike watched the two interact. Seeing the stiffness in Xander's posture, and the nervous/hurt look that Buffy gave him. Growled quietly. That wanker needed to grow up. Snorted, almost inaudibly, and went into the back room. For no reason other than hoping that his absence would help the strained relations.  
  
Xander slid over a little more, and patted the booth next to him. "Wanna sit? Or lie down, roll over, play dead? I'm running out of dog commands."  
  
Buffy gave him an almost hopeful look and sat.  
  
He grinned at her. Effort. Make an effort. Spike makes her happy, even if you can't for the life of you figure out why. "So. How're... things?"  
  
"Good. Um... Good." Cast around in her head. "What'd you and Dawn do..." Shit. Bring up the date, Buffy. Why not just ram it down his throat??  
  
Chose to ignore it. "We went for icecream. And we were gonna see a movie, but Anya came to Dawn's room and got me half way through."  
  
"Oh. Sounds fun. Did you have fun?"  
  
He laughed. "Are we talking with Dawn, or Anya?"  
  
Small laugh. "Um... both. But... separate, of course."  
  
"Icecream is fun. Movies are fun-"  
  
Anya interrupted. "Sex is funner."  
  
Xander balked at her. Then shook his head and chuckled. "Well, that's the rest of the answer, I guess."  
  
Laughed. "I guess so. Glad you had a good time. Pun intended."  
  
He smiled. Effort, damn you. "And you?"  
  
Anya chimed in. "Did Spike give you many orgasms?"  
  
Xander started to say something, but just closed his eyes, trying not to laugh. That sort of thing shouldn't have surprised him anymore, but it still did. Gotta love Anya, bunnyphobia and all.  
  
Sent a terrified glance Xander's way. "Didn't exactly count," she mumbled.  
  
She had nothing to worry about, really. Xander was too busy trying not to laugh. Then stopped abruptly at Anya's next comment.  
  
"You really should keep count. Then we can compare the living and unliving. I sometimes get into the high teens."  
  
Her color was officially high. "Right. I'll... try to remember next time. I... need to talk to Giles." Beat a hasty retreat to the front passenger seat.  
  
Giles was driving, and chuckling quietly. Damn that thin separater wall.  
  
Slouched in the seat. "Shut up."  
  
The Watcher stopped himself. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Really. It's just... I thought that, after all this time, Anya might have learned the meaning of the word 'tact'."  
  
Stared out the window. "Yes. And please, for the record, how many orgasms did you have when the Gentlemen came to town?"  
  
He nearly slammed on the brakes out of shock. "Buffy!"  
  
Giggled pointedly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was it only supposed to be funny with me?"  
  
He gave her a look, then chuckled. "You've made your point."  
  
Smiled. "I kinda figured I did."  
  
Made a pointed motion to her seatbelt. "Before you make anymore *points*, I'd suggest that you clasp that. If I had hit the brakes a moment ago, you would've been introduced to the windsheild."  
  
She rolled her eyes and hooked the seatbelt.  
  
Giles smiled. "Thank you." Looked at her. "How *are* things going with.. Spike."  
  
"Umm... Going."  
  
"Is that good, or bad?"  
  
"I think... sometimes it's really good. And sometimes, it just... it hurts and it's hard."  
  
Giles turned to her. "Did he hurt you, Buffy?" Danger was evident in the tone.  
  
"No." Honesty. "I mean... Well." Sighed. "No."  
  
"Is there something else, then? Has he threatened you? Been mean, or rough?"  
  
Shook her head. "He wants so much." Fidgeted. "And there's only so much I have to give."  
  
Giles looked at her, slightly confused. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"He... loves me. And... I like him. I do. But... I don't love him. I don't know if I CAN love him."  
  
"Ah." The Watcher nodded. "Now I understand. Do you think, given time, that might change?"  
  
She sat quietly. Thought long and hard. Could it change? Everything swirled in her mind, confusing, bright, dark. "I... I don't know. It might."  
  
Giles gave a nod. Accepting. "Then what are you worried about?"  
  
"That it will. That it won't. That he'll hurt me. That he won't."  
  
"That you'll hurt him?", Giles added quietly.  
  
Snort. "Little late for that one. That's a Buffy Special, Giles. Didn't you know?"  
  
Her Watcher swivelled the chair a little, happy for red lights. "No. I can't say I did. You believe that you've hurt him? He seems normal. Or, rather, as normal as Spike ever is."  
  
"He's ok now. I'm just... I'm good at that, Giles. Death, pain. My gift. I can't let him in."  
  
Giles sighed as the light turned green, turned back and began driving again. "I'll admit that you don't seem to have the best luck in relationships. Neither do I, for that matter. But, Buffy, I don't believe that is *quite* what your guide meant. Although I am still trying to figure out exactly what that *did* mean. I know it bothered you." Looked at her. "You let us in. Xander, Willow and me. So you know that you are not impossible in that department."  
  
Shook her head. "I know. I know all that. But I try to let him in, and... it hurts me. It's easier to... hurt alone, for me, than to let someone in and help."  
  
Giles nodded. This was something he understood. Intimately. "I know. I've felt the same way many times over the years. You are not the type of person to ask for, or even want, help from others. Hypothetical situation. Dawn falls and scrapes her knee. She's crying. What do you do?"  
  
Immediate response. "Hold her, help her up, and kill what made her fall."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "Now. Different version. You've fallen and scraped your knee. Dawn is nearby, and will help if you ask. What do you do?"  
  
"Stand up, brush myself off, and go on with my day."  
  
"Exactly. But isn't there a part of you that wanted Dawn to come, take care of you? Just a small part."  
  
"Yeah... but I didn't need it, and we didn't have to make a big deal of nothing."  
  
Giles nodded. "But now you know that there is that part. And you need to let it lead from time to time, Buffy." Glanced at her. "I'm not speaking as your Watcher. Lord knows that I'd be fired all over again for telling you this in that capacity. Buffy, you need to nurture that part of you. The part that *isn't* part of the Slayer. That part that needs others for company, companionship. The young woman inside of the Slayer." Shook his head. "We.. Watchers are supposed to teach their Slayer's to ignore, to kill that part of themselves, but honestly, that's why I think you've lived so long. And will continue to live. Because that part of you, the part that makes you more than just the Slayer, that part that makes you *human*, isn't dead and buried as it was in all the Slayer's that came before you." Looked at her again. "Tell me that I'm making sense."  
  
Her head hung a little. "Making sense."  
  
Giles nodded, reached over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad. And I didn't mean to make you feel bad about anything, Buffy. I just thought I should tell you."  
  
I know... but... It's hard. To be trained to ignore that, and then, try to keep it, and then apply it to your ex-mortal enemy. Tell me I'm making sense."  
  
Giles chuckled. "You are."  
  
"Good. What... what do you think about us?"  
  
"'Us'? You and Spike, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and Spike."  
  
Giles thought for a moment. "Well, I'll admit that it was a *bit* of a shock, the other morning. And I did have some slight reservations. But I was talking to Tara and Dawn, earlier. And they told me some things that allayed my fears a bit. Also, you seem... happier, when you aren't nervous around Xander. And that makes me glad. So, I guess I'm trying to say that I'm perfectly fine with it. Believe it or not, he's beginning to grow on me as well."  
  
"I'm opting for not, and sticking to my world of make-believe." Licked her lips. "We've been... together, I guess, since the Ritz."  
  
Giles looked at her. "You mean... Three months ago?"  
  
Shifted uncomfortably. "Only like... two and a week or something like that. Not three."  
  
Giles was officially confused. "I was under the impression that this was a new thing. May I ask what happened?"  
  
"Lots of confusing, hurtful things on both our parts."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
Her mind and tongue tripped over the word still. "I... needed him."  
  
There was that urge to clean his glasses. Unfortunately, that wouldn't exactly prove conducive to driving. "I.. see."  
  
"I just... I wanted to fight with him, and, talk with him, and still be able to-" Edited version for Giles. "Hold his hand."  
  
"Ah." He was not stupid. "But I'm guessing that Spike wanted something different?"  
  
"No. Spike wanted that the whole time. He was just waiting for me to come around."  
  
"Ah. Yes. And you two have reached some sort of mutually benefiting agreement, I'm guessing?"  
  
"Um... Yeah. Part of the deal was to tell the Scoobies."  
  
"Oh. And that's why you were sleeping on top of him that night."  
  
Eyes focused intently on her hands. "That was kind of his idea. And not the brightest one he's ever had."  
  
"It worked, though."  
  
"Yeah. It was the great, civilized, controlled, talk I was looking for."  
  
Giles chuckled. "I'll admit that we did... blow up, a bit. For want of a better term. And I apologize. I also apologize for threatening to tie Spike to the shower."  
  
Shrug. "No big. Reflex."  
  
"Yes. But I think I went a bit too far saying that I'd tie him to the shower then turn on the hot water."  
  
Small glare. "I must have missed that part."  
  
Cleared his throat. "Well then, forget I said that."  
  
"Right on that."  
  
============================================================================ =================  
  
Willow knocked on the door to the backroom.  
  
"Come in," Spike called from inside. He was sitting on the end of the bed, looking out the back window through the blinds. Cloudy day.  
  
The Wiccas walked in, smiling, hands linked, to sit on the small couch. "Hey, Spike."  
  
Well. This was a surprise. "Uh, hey girls. Did you two need something?"  
  
Tara shook her head. "No... Just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
Confusion, slight suspicion, and finally a bit of happiness passed over the vampire's features. "I'm fine." Cocked his head. "And the two of you?"  
  
Shrugged. "Good." Chirped in unison.  
  
He was beginning to feel as if he were at high tea with his mum's old society pals. Fidgeted a little. "Anythin' else?"  
  
Tara smiled that warm smile, and shrugged. "Well, you didn't look happy for a while, and then you did. So, we're just wondering."  
  
He gave a grin. "Well, the Slayer and I were goin' over a bit of a rough patch, you could say. But it seems to be mostly straightened out, now." Gave a little sigh. Just the thought of Buffy was enough to calm him, lately. Funny. It used to have the exact opposite effect.  
  
Willow grinned at the look on his face. Calm. Happy. Kind of like Buffy's. "So, things are on the happy road now, huh?"  
  
He nodded. "I think so. I mean... There's still a few things that I'd like to work on. But I don't wanna push her, you know?"  
  
"Like what?" This, from Tara.  
  
Half shrug. "Well, for one thing, I know she doesn't love me. Maybe she never will. But.." Hands made a gesture of futility. "I can dream." Smiled. "I know she cares, though. And that's good enough for now. Especially since I never thought this would happen in the first place." Half chuckle. "I don't hold a lot of stock in relationships that begin with trying to kill each other." Snorted. "Hell. I don't have a lot of faith in any relationship that involves me. Never worked before."  
  
"Well, neither have Buffy's, so you're on level playing ground!" It was meant to be positive. But as Willow reviewed her words, she gave a small wince.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Thanks. I think." Raised eyebrow to show he was playing.  
  
She gave a rueful chuckle. "What else is less than par?"  
  
Shrugged. "Nothing, really. Well, the Slayer's a bit.. possessive? If not outright jealous, at times. And there's the whole 'leave me alone, I'm the Slayer who can handle anything' attitude she's got going. All I want to do is help. But half the time, when she really needs me, she just.. pushes me away. Doesn't let me in."  
  
"She means well," Willow said hopefully.  
  
Tara just shrugged, and said with casual insight, "Letting people in while she's hurting gives them a better chance to hurt her."  
  
Spike looked at Tara. "I know. I do.. Used to do the same thing. It's hard, when you've been hurt. But she has to know that there's no part of me that wants to hurt her. I love her!"  
  
The Wiccas looked at eachother quickly, then glanced away. "Love has nothing to do with it, Spike. Sometimes that's when someone can hurt you the most."  
  
Quietly. "You think I don't know that?"  
  
Tara looked down, again withdrawn and shy. "I j-just thought that someone needed to say it out-t loud."  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay, pet. Really. And thank you."  
  
Willow's fingers had tightened on the hand of her lover's, and she looked at Spike with new insight. He was... different, a little bit. Not, 'Big Bad all gone', but... 'Man beneath Big Bad unearthed. Tonight at eleven!' That sort of thing. And it was odd for her to watch. But good. Buffy was lucky.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a squeal from the main room, and Dawn came through the door. Practically bouncing with excitement. "We're here! California! We just passed the state line!" Grinned. "We're almost home!" 


	24. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Spike was driving. Had been since the moment that the sun was down far enough to allow it. They'd agreed to just continue driving from the moment they crossed the state line that afternoon. No more hotels. No stopping until they were home. It was after midnight, but they only had about another thirty miles to go. Freeway driving. Was there anything more boring? The vampire was beginning to think not.  
  
Buffy jerked from her sleep in the passenger's seat, with a strangled yelp. Her eyes swung back and forth, not registering her where-abouts.  
  
The vampire glanced at her, reaching out one hand and placing it on her shoulder. "Hey, luv. Good news. We'll be back in good old Sunnyhell within the hour."  
  
Shallow breaths caught in her throat and her wild eyes dulled a little bit. "Oh." Swallowed. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah. You'll be back home." He smiled at her, rubbing at her shoulder gently. "Bad dream?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well... the closer we get." Shrug. "No big."  
  
He glanced over. "Guess you've gotten used to bein' away from the Hellmouth. Bein' close again's prolly affectin' you. I've been having a weird feeling, too. Like... Butterflies in the stomach, ya know?"  
  
Nodded. "Yeah... Good ol' Hellmouth."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Though I doubt that 'good' is an appropriate term."  
  
She gave him a grin.  
  
Three different pitched snores sounded from the cots lined up behind them. Giles, Anya, and Xander.  
  
The sound comforted Buffy. Everyone was safe. Accounted for. And apparently, sleeping easy. Her hand came off the rest to reach over and touch his.  
  
He took her hand in his and held it gently. "You'll see. Come mornin', we'll all be home, safe and sound." He seemed to be trying to reassure himself as much as her.  
  
"We will. Everything will be ok. Her time is past."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I know just... My last few memories from bein' in 'good ole' Sunnyhell aren't exactly pleasant, to say the least." Released her hand to rub at his chest absently.  
  
She took his hand back when he dropped it again, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Mine either. When... when we get home... Things are going to be different, aren't they?"  
  
Glanced at her. "How so?"  
  
She shrugged. "We're going back to real life. Slaying. Not... hotel rooms where we have almost nothing to worry about. Dawn's missed school, bills, everything."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. It's not all gonna be easy. I won't try to tell you otherwise. But there're a few things that are different. Us, for one thing. And the others. We've all changed. We've all grown in lots of different ways. And personally, I'm looking forward to seeing where we go from here. From this new start. Because that's what it is. A new beginning."  
  
"Yeah." Didn't sound quite as sure as him.  
  
He squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, luv. Whatever the Hellmouth throws at us, we'll take it down. Together." Glanced over his shoulder at the slumbering humans, then back to her. "All of us."  
  
Gave a smiling nod. "All right."  
  
Spike grinned at her, then checked an upcoming road sign. "Oh, look. 'Sunnydale, next right'."  
  
"Joy."  
  
Gave her a conspiratorial glance. "Wanna just keep going? We can make the coast by morning."  
  
Laughed. "I think Dawn would kill me."  
  
He chuckled. "Naw. She'd stake me first." Sighed, and turned onto the exit ramp. "Heaven forbid us being in the wrath of Dawn."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid."  
  
========================================================================== ==================  
  
Spike fished around under the bed in the back room. Where was that stupid pen? Ah. There it is. Pulled the pen that Madison had given him out from it's hiding place, and stuck it in his duffel bag. That was it. Time to go. He slung the bag over his shoulder and moved out into the main room, moving around where Xander and Anya remained asleep in their cots, and toward the door at the front of the Ohana, where Buffy and Giles waited.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Sure you don't want help getting all that to the crypt?"  
  
He gave her a grin and hefted his bag. "I'm sure, luv. Thanks for offerin' though. I'll stop by later, see how you all're doin'. Tell Niblet I said 'bye', if she wakes up before I get to your house later."  
  
Buffy nodded, unsure of how to say goodbye with her Watcher, well... watching. "Ok. I will. Bye." She stood on her toes, brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth.  
  
He gave a soft purr, and, ignoring Giles, used his free hand to pull her closer and kiss her goodbye properly.  
  
Her eyes went wide, then drifted shut as Spike did what he did so well. She pulled back, finally, her mouth in a soft 'oh', and a blush rising.  
  
He grinned at her, and then offered a hand to her Watcher. "See you 'round, Rupert?"  
  
Giles snapped out of his slight shock, and, to Buffy's surprise, chuckled quietly as he grasped the vampire's hand. "I have no doubt. Good night, Spike."  
  
"Night, Rupe." Smiled at Buffy, letting his hand brush her cheek gently. "Night, luv. See you later."  
  
She nodded. "Night."  
  
Spike shut the door, and hopped over the fence to his cemetery as he heard the Ohana drive off. Funny how it felt wrong for it to leave without him. As if it was a part of him, now. He shrugged of the feeling and walked deeper into the cemetery. Ah. Familiar surroundings. The Johanson's monument. The Bradley family plot. His favorite tree. And... Wait a minute. A hole? That wasn't there before. Froze in his tracks when he realized where he was. That hole, and the pile of rubble near it, was where his crypt should've been. Dropped his duffel bag when he realized that the hole and rubble *was* his crypt. What was left of it. "Well, well, well. Home sweet home." Snorted. "Welcome to the Hellmouth."  
  
========================================================================== ==================  
  
The Ohana made it's second to final stop. Giles had dropped everyone else off first, knowing Dawn's things would take the longest to unload. As the final three pulled into the driveway, they were all silent in shock.  
  
The front porch had been trashed, and their front door hung on only one hinge. Oh God. Before the engine was totally cut, Buffy was running into their home.  
  
Dawn was on her heels, and they both froze as they took in the house. Furniture, torn, over-turned, the glass coffeetable broken. It looked as though it had been ransacked. It had to have been Glory. Who else could have?  
  
Dawn had crept away, and was now wailing in shock, in Joyce's old bedroom. There was nothing of true value, sentimental or monetary, they had moved that long ago, but Dawn was kneeling, crying, sobbing in the middle of the floor. They had tossed the mattresses off the bed, cut one open. As soon as her sister's screams registered, Buffy had shot upstairs.  
  
Buffy took in the room, and it shook her, as had seeing the rest of the house. But she wrapped her arms around Dawn, hushing and soothing until she had become calmer. Dawn's own room, in fact, was for the most part unscathed, as she truly had taken almost everything out of it. Buffy carried her there, rocking back and forth, mumbling things that didn't make sense. Finally, Dawn came back to her.  
  
"There's my girl," Buffy cooed. "Why don't I bring up some of your stuff, and you can set your room up any way you like, then you can get to bed, ok? I'm sure it'll look better in the morning. It's not really this bad. Just the bad light."  
  
Dawn just snuffled and nodded.  
  
Giles, who was just as shocked as the girls, had managed to keep himself composed enough to take a couple of Dawn's bags upstairs, and was now standing in the doorway.  
  
An hour and a half later, Buffy and Giles had finally coaxed a physically and emotionally exhausted Dawn to bed, after watching her, and helping her arrange and rearrange the furniture, the bedding. It was, they all knew, just a way to burn the energy, to tire her out. To relax her mind, just for a while, and let it focus on the mundane things.  
  
Now, the Slayer and Watcher were standing in the living room. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here tonight, Buffy?", Giles asked, his hand on his Slayer's shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "There's nothing you can do now, Giles. Go to your place. Check on it. I've got everything under control here."  
  
Giles gave a half nod, but quickly pulled her to him in a tight, fatherly hug. "Just like you told Dawn, Buffy. It'll look better in the morning. We'll fix all this."  
  
She squeezed him back, relishing the safe feel. "Of course we will."  
  
He pulled back, holding her shoulders gently. "Alright. I'm going to go. If you need anything, and I mean *anything*, call me. I don't care if it's five o'clock in the morning." Glanced at his watch. "Which is in three hours. Good lord." Shook his head. "This has been a long night. And I am not looking forward to checking on the Magic Box tomorrow."  
  
She winced. "I'll be there to help."  
  
Sighed, and moved toward the door. "Good night, then, Buffy. I think Spike said he'd stop by before morning, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "He said he'd try."  
  
Giles nodded. "Alright then." Went out onto the porch. Regarded the door, which was still hanging from one hinge. "This is the first priority tomorrow. New door."  
  
"Oh yeah. Goodnight, Giles."  
  
"Goodnight." Left the door hanging, because... Well, there was no way to close it.  
  
She walked back in, taking it all in again. She was shaky, shaking, but she could do it. She was ok- something crunched under her foot. She stepped back, knelt to pick it up. Mom. Joyce. Her picture was held by a delicate silver frame, decorated in blue glass. The face glass was broken, and so were the pieces at the side. It was too much. The final push. Buffy held the frame tight in her hands, in front of the couch she and Giles had turned back up. One tear fell, leading the way for the others, and before long, she was sobbing, clutching the frame in her hands unmindful of the jagged edges of cobalt cutting into her hands, leaving delicate rivers of blood to flow off her hands to the floor. Couldn't stem the tears. Didn't even try.  
  
Spike had stashed his duffel at Clem's place, and was now almost to the Summers residence. Sighed. Hoped that the Slayer's house was still *there*. Unlike his crypt. Which was now a crater. Ah. House still there. That's good. That's- Front door off the hinges. That's bad. And.. what's that smell? Blood. SLAYER BLOOD! Spike panicked. Oh god, they'd miscalculated, and Glory had come back and gotten Dawn and killed Buffy. On the off chance that he could even help, he shot up the front walk, not even aware when he vamped, and flew through the front door, snarling. Froze, when he saw the crying Slayer on the couch. A quick sniff assured him that Dawn was safe and in the house. He shook off the vampire visage, and slowly moved toward Buffy. Her hands were bleeding. She was holding something, and her hands were bleeding. "Buffy?"  
  
Just another coughing sob, her eyes closed, body shuddering with the force of her cries.  
  
He moved toward her slowly, settling on the couch next to her. Only then noticing the broken coffee table and just generally trashed living room. God. And he couldn't even see into the other rooms. Rubbed her back with comforting circles. "Shhh. It's okay, luv. It'll be okay."  
  
Her reddened eyes opened to look tearfully, bleakly at him. Tilted the picture so he could see, the glass grinding in her hands not even registering.  
  
He saw what she held. The treasured photo of Joyce. And a wave of sadness and rage washed over him. He growled softly, and gently extracted the glass from her hands, letting her keep the picture. He rested one finger on it for a moment, and the growl shuddered a little. This was too much for one night. He put an arm around her back, pulling her to him and resting his head atop hers. Purred softly, comfortingly.  
  
Her injured hands pulled at the lapels of his duster, and she cried into him.  
  
He held her close, rocking back and forth, murmuring comforting nonsense and purring softly.  
  
She let him hold her, soothe her like she desperately needed, then quieted herself, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
He kept rocking a little, even after her crying had stopped, calming both of them with the motion. Decided that now was not the time to tell her about his crypt. Later. When- If it came up. He just held her, nuzzling her gently and stroking her back softly.  
  
She shuddered, every now and again., but held him close, then finally looked up at him.  
  
He offered a small smile. "Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
He looked around a little. Said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry, 'bout the house. I know I didn't have anything to do with it, but I'm sorry."  
  
She licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah. Me, too." Looked down at her hands, noticing them for the first time. "Ouch."  
  
He made a sympathetic face. "I'll get the first aid kit." Got up and went into the kitchen. Ooh. Fridge overturned. Good thing they hadn't left any food in there. Stove opened. A couple of cabinets missing doo- Oh. There were the doors. In the sink. How the hell...? Never mind. First aid kit. Ah. There it was. Untouched, thankfully. Brought it into the living room, settled back on the couch. "Gimme a hand, luv."  
  
She held one out, staring blankly into space. It was better than focusing on the mess.  
  
He took her hand gingerly, careful not to touch the cuts if he didn't have to. Began cleaning them with the antiseptic carefully.  
  
A flinch broke into her trance-like stare now and again.  
  
He winced every time she flinched, muttering apologies as he did. Finished bandaging one hand and moved onto the other one.  
  
When he was finished, she thanked him, and stood, to walk through the room, righting all the furniture. After that, she was going to sweep. And when she was done, she'd move to the next room.  
  
Wanting to help, Spike went into the kitchen, began fixing the cabinet doors, and standing the fridge back up.  
  
She came in an hour later, finally making the living room as decent as possible, looking to help him. She had no color, looked pale and robotic and gray.  
  
The kitchen almost looked normal. He'd cut his hands and arms a couple of times on the broken wood of the cabinets, but had managed to get all of the doors to go back on their hinges. Was limping from when the fridge had wound up on his foot for a moment, and had a roll of paper towels in his mouth as he cleaned the counter with a scrub brush.  
  
She walked up to him, took the papertowels from his lips, and moved him away from the counter gently. "Enough."  
  
He took a couple of steps back. "I'm not done yet, luv." He was breathing hard, and a couple of the cuts on his arms obviously had splinters in them and were still bleeding a little.  
  
Her fingers trailed down his arms to soothe the skin around the cuts. "Yes, you are."  
  
Sighed, his head drooping a little. "I want it to be alright. Be.. normal, again."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know... We can finish tomorrow... I just... I wanted it to be easier for Dawn in the morning. I mean, she's going to sleep forever, but we need to be half-lucid when she wakes up. And I need you to sleep."  
  
Ugh. Sleep meant having a place to sleep. Which he didn't at the moment. Oh well. He could find a hotel for one day. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll go."  
  
Her fingers twisted around his as he went past her. "No... I- I meant... I need you to help me sleep. Here."  
  
He paused, and turned. Well, this would fix his problem for a time. "Alright. Do you need help with your room? Or is the upstairs okay?" Reached up to dig at one of the splinters in his arm. The skin around them was starting to swell a little, from a vampire's inherent 'allergy' to wood.  
  
She shoved his hand away. "God, Spike." She looked at the cut carefully, then pulled the splinter out gently. Repeated the process to the other cuts.  
  
He barely winced, but had to blink quite hard a couple of times. Add splinters to the list of things he never wanted to have in his skin again. Right up there with a Hell God's finger.  
  
Buffy's fingers feathered softly over them, reassuring herself they were all out. Brushed a kiss over one cut.  
  
That kind of surprised him. Pleasantly so, however. Smiled at her. "Thanks, luv."  
  
Gave him a half smile. She felt like the walking dead.  
  
As did Spike, which was normal, for him. Yawned a little. "Oh. Sorry."  
  
She shrugged. Took his hand. "They trashed my room, threw my clothes everywhere, but I made my bed up again. We can throw extra blankets over the windows."  
  
He nodded and let her lead him up the stairs, eyelids at half mast. Shook his head a little as the reached the top of the stairs. "How about we take turns with the shower, luv? I don't want to get your bed all messy, and I've got cabinet dust and blood on me."  
  
She blinked. Hadn't even thought about showering. "Oh. Ok."  
  
Leaned against the hall wall. "You go first. It's your house." Smiled. "Besides. It'll make us both feel better. And the bathroom looks okay."  
  
She bit her lip and nodded, rooted through her room a minute, trying to find clothes. She handed him a pair of black sweat pants. "Xander's." Closed the door to the bathroom, and began to run the shower.  
  
He held the pants loosely, and sagged against the wall. This was officially the longest night of his entire life and unlife combined.  
  
A scant fifteen minutes later, Buffy stepped out of the bathroom again, in a pair of old cotton pajamas and wet hair. "All yours."  
  
He'd straightened up the moment he heard the water shut off, and moved to go into the bathroom, nodding to her.  
  
She was curled under the blankets when he came in, eyes open and vacant. The windows had been covered with heavy wool blankets, shutting out any light that would seek entrance.  
  
He came in to her room slowly, picking up a few things off the floor and righting a chair. Almost stepped on something. Her suitcase. Open. He reached in and retrieved something that seemed important. Approached the bed slowly, and held it out to her. Mr. Gordo.  
  
A soft smile curved her lips as she took her pig, cuddling it to her chest with one hand, extending the other to him.  
  
He took her hand gently and let her guide him onto the bed, stretching out next to her and against her back. Yawned again. Suddenly kind of glad that the crypt was gone. After months of soft hotel beds and cots, it would've been hard to sleep on that stupid sarcophagus. Especially with his back aching the way it was now. But still, he was warm from the shower, and feeling pretty good, too, considering everything that had happened that night. Outside, he could hear an early bird singing softly. The first part of the dawn chorus. Five am already.  
  
Buffy turned to face him, her arms wrapping around his middle to keep him closer. "I needed you tonight."  
  
He sighed, and nuzzled her gently. "Glad I could help, luv."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Spike purred softly, not quite wanting to go to sleep, yet. "I want you to know that I'm going to do anything I can to help you, Buffy. To make things right again."  
  
But she didn't hear him. Or, at least, didn't register. For Buffy had fallen asleep where she was most comfortable: in his arms.  
  
Spike gave a soft chuckle and snuggled closer to the Slayer, sighing happily. Things would work. They were together. And together, they could get through anything. 


	25. TwoWay Street

AN: Tequila here. Y'all thought that was the end? *smirks* Ha. We've archived up to 31, and we're not done yet. Stay with us. We love you guys and your reviews. *blows kisses* Oh, and I'm out of town for the weekend, so... This will be the last update till Sunday. Ya know what? I lied. lol I just went over 26, and I'm gonna put THAT one up, too, when I get home from school. I hope that'll tide y'all over till Sunday or so. Have a good weekend!!! *blows more kisses*  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise  
  
  
  
A week later, Buffy bounced in the front door, completely forgetting that she was supposed to have gotten lunch for the small crowd at her home about... oh... three hours ago. There was a huge smile on her face, as he went into the kitchen, where Willow, Tara, and scowling Spike stood.  
  
She walked up to her boyfriend, still smiling widely, and pressed her lips to his frowning ones. "I did it!!!" She broke away to spin in a little circle.  
  
He cocked his head. Apparently, he wasn't projecting 'annoyance', as much as he thought he was. Sighed. She looked happy. "What'd you do, luv?"  
  
She turned to them, a truly happy giggle, the first in a VERY long time, and spread her arms wide. "I got a job!"  
  
Willow and Tara made surprised happy noises, with a chorus of, "Wow!" "That's great, Buffy!" "Neat! Where??"  
  
She wasn't supposed to get a job. They'd talked about this, and he thought that the matter had been closed. A half growl. Oh, well. She was in a good mood, and he couldn't very well yell at her in front of the Wiccas, now could he? "Good for you."  
  
She nodded to him and chattered with Willow and Tara, now leaning against the center island in a little pow-wow. "I went out to get lunch, which I totally forgot you guys. I'm sorry. But! So, I'm going, and I see this sign at that department store on McKinley. Ya know, the one just like Sears?"  
  
Spike went to the fridge and started rooting around. Nothing, nothing. Settled on a slice of cheese, then turned back to the women, listening.  
  
Willow made a little squealing sound. "Oh boy! Have you seen their shoe department? Do you get a discount?!"  
  
Buffy nodded excitedly. "But. Not till the bills get paid. I mean... But, I walked in, because they had a 'help wanted' sign, and... I asked the lady about it, and she said she thought I was a good girl, and smart and pretty, and I can start next Monday!!!" She still couldn't believe her luck. She smiled at Spike again, and stole a little piece of his cheese, popping it into her mouth. "Go. Me."  
  
Tara smiled. "Wow. That is so great, Buffy."  
  
Spike gave a slight nod, and absently broke his cheese in half, giving the half that Buffy'd taken part of to his girlfriend, and taking a bite of the rest.  
  
She half grinned at her piece of cheese. Then: resolve face. "I'm gonna do really good at this. I've gotta keep it."  
  
Spike cleared his throat. Looked to Willow and Tara. "I bet Buffy's too tired to go and get you all any food now. Why don't you two go, have a nice romantic lunch, and we'll stay here." Hoped that the Wiccas didn't quite get the real reason he wanted them gone.  
  
Willow's eyes got wide, then she smiled slyly. "Post job-gettin' smoochy makin'. We get it. We're skah-daddling." Took her lover's hand.  
  
Spike started to say something, then shook his head and chuckled slightly. "You are too insightful, sometimes, Red." Half shooed the two women to the door, staying far enough back to avoid the sunlight that came in when they opened it, then moved to lock it after they'd left.  
  
She gave Spike a provocative smile. "Oooh... back to locking doors are we?"  
  
He looked at her. "I thought you weren't going to apply for a job."  
  
Tilted her head. Whoa. So not with the sexy voice. More like the, "I'm trying not to sound like I'm seething, but I really am" voice.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since we talked about this last week, Buffy. I told you that I can get you money. I've already taken care of gettin' most of the house fixed back up. And some of it's better than it was before Hurricane Hell Bitch blew through, if I do say so myself."  
  
She nodded, not seeing the problem. "Yeah. We talked about it. You said you didn't want me to. But, this is really of the good. We never agreed on anything."  
  
He shook his head and walked into the living room, pacing in front of the new coffee table. "Yes we did! You said, and I quote, 'There's just too much for one person here. I need your help.' "  
  
Followed him. "Yes, I did. About the house. We never AGREED on anything. You told me you didn't want me to get a job, and you assumed it was a closed issue."  
  
"Because it was!"  
  
Incredulous look. "Because you said so????"  
  
Paused to look at her. "I didn't hear you arguing."  
  
"Because there was nothing to argue about. I walked away after I said that I still wanted to get one, anyway."  
  
"Wanted and actually going out looking are two different things! I thought you'd at least consult me before you accepted anything!" Sat on the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. When had they turned into an old married couple?  
  
"Spike! I walked in, and they interviewed me for half an hour. Then they HANDED it to me! What was I supposed to say?"  
  
Looked up at her. "How about, 'I have to talk this over with my family before I agree to anything'?"  
  
"You *saw* how the majority of my family reacted. That's how Dawn will, too, by the way. They know I need a job, and I need the money. And I did NOT go looking. It... jumped out at me."  
  
Spike was still agitated. "I don't like it. I can handle everything. If you get this job, it'll be like you don't need me anymore."  
  
His bottom lip was doing that 'almost- sticky outty' thing. Had that little frown line between his eyebrows. It dissolved some of tension in her back, and stance. Too cute, her lover. Heaved a sigh. Sat next to him. "I never needed you for money."  
  
"But I want to help." Again with the 'almost pout'.  
  
She smoothed her thumb over his bottom lip. "You are. I need your help with the house." Wow. She still wasn't used to how hard that was to say.  
  
He was mad at her. He was mad at her. It was a chant, and... Damn it when he leaned toward her for no good reason. Break a perfectly good chant, too. He glanced at her. "You do?"  
  
Nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't have done this by myself." Still, another hard admission to make.  
  
A half grin. Okay. This would do for now. Later, would be the time to really sort this out. Now... Now was the time to concentrate on her touch. Cause he liked that. "Okay." One of her hands was on his back, and he pushed against it a little.  
  
She smiled, let her hand knead gently at the small of his back, used her other one to turn his face to her. "We're ok?" She was taking the job.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah." Purred softly. Then, quietly. "Congratulations, luv."  
  
Kissed him softly, for just a moment. "Thank you."  
  
Well. That wouldn't do. He pulled her to him, and pressed his mouth to hers. A wordless 'you're welcome'. Purring became deeper.  
  
So did the kiss. Buffy felt a triumph surge through her. He had agreed. And she was proud of her job. She re-focused on his mouth.  
  
Couch. That wasn't where he wanted to be. Still kissing her, he stood slowly, giving them both time to adjust to the different positions, then he lifted her into his arms and headed for the stairs, mouth still firmly molded to hers.  
  
She shrugged mentally. What the hell? She'd never been carried. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifted her focus from his mouth to his neck, sniffling, biting, and licking.  
  
And nearly causing her boyfriend's knees to give out. Ooh. Destination. No. Wrong door. There. Bedroom = bed. Plopped her down on it, growling softly as he followed her.  
  
She smiled ferally, and fisted a hand in the neckline of his shirt, pulling him down to her, semi-playfully.  
  
He growled happily, maneuvering himself onto the bed......  
  
========================================================================== =====  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, a groggy smile on her face. Looked at the clock. 7:30????  
  
Next to her, with one arm around her, Spike purred softly, and moved closer, one leg making it's way over hers.  
  
Mmm... ooh... Yes... No.... Why not? Dawn! Dawn was home! Or... would be. Shit. She scrambled off the bed, grabbing at clothes. "Wake up, Spike!"  
  
He jerked awake. Literally, for her quick movements had almost pulled the slumbering vampire off the bed. "Wha...?"  
  
She was wobbling around, trying to pull on pants. "Dawn is gonna be home, any minute!" She whispered fiercely.  
  
He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Oh." Shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the sheet strategically positioned. Stretched a little. Pulled his jeans on slowly, watching her.  
  
She snapped a bra in place, looking frantically for her tee-shirt as the front door slammed closed.  
  
"Buffy?? Spike??"  
  
Whimpered.  
  
Ah! Spike tossed her shirt, which had somehow gotten tangled in the sheets. Then he set about looking for his shirt.  
  
She was holding his, looking at it confusedly. Handed it to him, yanked on her own.  
  
He chuckled softly. He should've let her put on his shirt. That would've been funny. And probably would've gotten him locked out of the bedroom for a week. Not worth it. Slipped his shirt on as Buffy escaped out the bedroom door.  
  
She descended the stairs, smiling brightly at Dawn. "Hey, Dawnie!"  
  
Her sister smiled. "Hey, Buff."  
  
"Summer class?"  
  
"Boring. But the mall after was fun."  
  
Buffy grinned. "Good. Guess what?? You'll never guess?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"I got a job!!" She beamed at her baby sister.  
  
Dawn gasped and let out a delighted giggle. "That's so great, Buffy!!!!" She embraced her, looked up the staircase at Spike. "Hey! Did you hear?? Isn't it great?"  
  
Spike came down the stairs, smoothing a couple of wrinkles out of his shirt. "Yeah. Bloody wonderful." Moved past the sisters and into the kitchen. Directly to the fridge. Had a sudden craving for orange juice. Something about Buffy did that to him. They'd be together, and he'd wake up craving orange juice. Had no clue where that'd come from.  
  
The sister's looked at eachother apprehensively, but Buffy soothed Dawn. "He's just kidding. He was really excited a few hours ago." Gave him a meaningful glance. As in, if he wanted to be excited ever again with her in the next week or so, he'd better stop.  
  
Yikes. He got the hint. Stood up with the carton of orange juice, thought for a moment, then moved to get a glass. Dawn'd hit him a couple of days earlier for drinking out of the carton. Something about 'undead cooties'. "Yeah, Bit. Kidding."  
  
She relaxed a little and nodded. "Oh. Good. Cuz the mean looks and fighting? Gives me tummy rumblins."  
  
Buffy gave a tight smile and started rooting through the cupboards. "Um... what do you want for dinner?"  
  
Spike poured his juice, and put the carton back. Searched the fridge again. "Luv, remember? You were going shopping this afternoon. 'Till you got sidetracked. We've got half a gallon of milk, a left over zip-lock bag of Red's meatloaf, and half a head of lettuce." Closed the fridge. "It's a lost cause."  
  
Dawn picked up the phone. "It's never a lost cause, cuz Domino's delivers!"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Good. Otherwise we'd wind up with either old Italian food, or a *very* simple salad."  
  
Dawn cringed while she placed the order, then hung up the phone. "Eugh to both."  
  
Halfway through the pizza, the phone rang.  
  
Spike looked up from his box of hotwings that he'd ordered separately. The look said, 'I'm not answering the phone, because you'll just yell at me for getting grease on it.'  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Paused. "Oh my God! How are you?? NO... it has been... a totally lonely summer. You don't even understand." Laughed and giggled in a language Spike could not understand, commonly called 'teenager phone babble'. Took a break to cover the phone to ask, "Can I go to Janice's?"  
  
Spike growled quietly. He most definitely did *not* like that girl. "No."  
  
At the same time: "All right," Buffy told her. "In by midnight. Behave."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Luv, it's late. She shouldn't-"  
  
She turned her 'please? I'm so sad' eyes on him. The same time Dawn turned on the mega-watt doe eyes. "Spike... she's been gone all summer, and she'll be in by midnight."  
  
He looked back and forth from one Summers to the other. Both were giving him looks that could make a crocodile feel guilty, and were currently trained on him. Damn it. Ground out, grudgingly. "Fine. But if you aren't back by midni-"  
  
High-pitched squeal, and a lightning quick hug before she returned to the phone. "Right. Oooh! Black top, red pants. Definitely. Me, too. I'll be over!!! BYE!" Slammed the phone down, and picked up her half- eaten slice to scurry upstairs to get ready. "THANKS!" she yelled from her room.  
  
Spike turned his head in the direction that the Dawn-blur had gone, and then shook his head, muttering about 'Teenagers'.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thank you. She'll be good."  
  
He sighed. "I know *she'll* be good. It's that Janice person I'm worried about. She's not exactly a good influence, you know."  
  
"I know. But she can handle herself for a little under four hours."  
  
Another sigh, and a ferally bitten hotwing. As if he had to kill it first. Half growl.  
  
She smiled and started to say something but a red and black clad Dawn in heels came in to buss their cheeks. "Bye guys."  
  
Spike chuckled quietly, slightly out of embarrassment as Dawn disappeared through the door. Wiped at his cheek with an ungreasy hand. Even though he knew it was pointless, he still called, "Midnight!", after the teen.  
  
"Mmm-hhmmm..." As the door slammed behind her.  
  
Buffy laughed, and swallowed a bite of pizza. "Janice's brother is visiting from college."  
  
Growl, bite of hotwing. "Boy better behave himself. If I smell anything wrong, I'll kill 'im." Eyes grew wide. "Oh shit."  
  
"What??"  
  
He shook his head. "I just sounded like Angelus." Shivered. "I SWORE to myself I'd never do that. It's like.. turnin' into your parents, or somethin'."  
  
She laughed. Loud and hard.  
  
He growled, and chucked a napkin at her.  
  
Rolled her eyes, and started picking up after 'dinner'. When she was done, Buffy flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote to see what was on TV.  
  
Spike sat next to her, after he'd washed the hotwing grease off his hands. Decided to broach the subject. They were alone, after all. And it was later. Now was the time to talk. "Buffy. I still don't think that you should be taking this job without thinking about it."  
  
She made a half-listening noise. She didn't wanna talk about it. "Mm. I did think about it. Shh... Crossing Jordan."  
  
He snorted, and reached for the remote, intending to switch off the TV. Talk now. Telly later.  
  
She pulled it back. TV now. Discussion never. "Spike. I like this show."  
  
He sighed and settled back on the couch. "Fine. We talk when it's over."  
  
She gave a mental sigh. Pitbull, much? Why couldn't he let it go? She had made her mind up. That simple. And he insisted on dragging it through the dirt. "Right."  
  
Slightly placated, though he had the feeling that he'd have to bring it up *again*, since she seemed to be in the mood to ignore this particular subject. Put his feet on the new, cheap coffee table and leaned into the couch cushions.  
  
She decided to try to make him as happy as possible because she just didn't want to deal with a sulky petulant vampire. And if he was happy, his mind was off 'The Job', as she had taken to calling the issue. Laced her fingers in his. Leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
That was a bit of a surprise. A pleasant one. Had to remind himself that he was still supposed to be annoyed with her. Had to, or he'd start purring.  
  
Her other hand crossed over to stroke absently at the hand holding hers. Smiled. "I like Nigel on here." Inclined her head to the tv.  
  
Don't purr. Don't purr. "Never really paid much attention to this show, myself."  
  
"It's about a nosy, stubborn girl with commitment problems, and a lot of mysteries to figure out about her past. She fights crime, as a medical examiner."  
  
He chuckled. "Sounds a bit familiar, luv. Don't you think?"  
  
Cocked her head at him. "No..." This from the girl who thought the Buffy-Bot looked nothing like her.  
  
"Whatever you say, Slayer." Snorted. "The only difference is your occupations. And both of you deal with corpses on a regular basis, so that's not even that different."  
  
Butted her head into his shoulder. "Be quiet." All too soon for Buffy, the show ended.  
  
Not soon enough for the vampire. "So. About the job."  
  
As the words left his mouth, her lips brushed against his. Her hands moved to his shoulders, stroking gently, then began to knead at them. "It'll still be later later."  
  
Ooh. No. Focus, Spike. "It's later, now, Buffy." Began his internal chant of 'don't purr, don't purr' again.  
  
Her hands slipped past his shoulders to stroke firmly at his back. Pushed her nose into his neck, planting little kisses. "Still..."  
  
Oh, god. Against his mind's will, his body responded, pressing into her hands. He was still managing to not purr, though. "Buffy.."  
  
Scraped her teeth down his throat, her fingers kneading lazily. "Mmm..?"  
  
Eyes closed. She was right... later. Half laid down across the couch to give her better access. Purred softly.  
  
She stroked her hands under his shirt, massaging him. Playfully, "Last time you fell asleep on me..."  
  
Half chuckle. "No chance of that now, luv. I had a nap earlier, remember? You were there." Pressed into her hands.  
  
Slow smile, ran the tips of her fingers from his shoulders to the small of his back firmly. "I remember."  
  
He sighed, and moved closer to her, almost laying his head in her lap.  
  
Mental relieved sigh. Totally off 'the subject'. Good. Kept rubbing at his back.  
  
Now he did lay his head in her lap. Moved so that one of her hands was on his side. Looked up at her with half hooded eyes. Purred a little louder.  
  
Her fingers spread, rubbing firmly at the muscle between his ribs.  
  
A happy sigh. Smiled at her. "You're good at this, luv." Arched his side into her hand.  
  
Small smile. "Thank you." Her other hand left his back, scratched at the back of his head a little bit.  
  
Eyes closed and he leaned his head into her hand. "I'm gonna owe you later, aren't I?"  
  
"Mmm..." Another playful smile. "Probably."  
  
He chuckled a little. Rolled a bit further onto his back, opened one eye and smiled at her. "And why the sudden urge to turn me into a lapdog, luv?"  
  
Shrugged. "Not allowed to just feel like it?"  
  
"I guess so. What can I do to make you 'feel like it' more often?"  
  
Gave a little laugh. "Wow, you worded that wrong."  
  
He blinked. Shook his head a little. "I sure did." Raised an eyebrow. "Or did I?"  
  
Another slow sexy smile. "Mmm... Dunno. Did you?"  
  
He chuckled. "You decide. I don't think clearly when you do this."  
  
Another laugh. "I know."  
  
Could she be deliberately trying to distract- Oops. Train of thought derailed the moment the hand that had been rubbing his ribs moved more onto his stomach. Deep sigh.  
  
Took in a tiny breath. He had that 'deep thought' look on his face. Bad look. No deep thought. Just happy thoughts. Trailed her fingers over his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs.  
  
Ooh. That's good. He liked that. Eyes closed again.  
  
She smoothed her fingers over the skin firmly, then swirled them gently here and there.  
  
Okay. Focus, Spike. Could she possibly be trying to distract you from thinking- Nope. There it went again.  
  
She leaned down, kissed him, her hand never stopping it's movement.  
  
His eyes had been closed, so the kiss had been a pleasant surprise. He returned it without thinking.  
  
Her tongue teased the seam of his lips, her fingers rubbed at his ribs again.  
  
Beneath hers, his mouth opened, as he arched into her hand again. Try again. There was a thought. He had a thought. He was sure of that.  
  
Her other hand inched toward his hair, sliding along his torso.  
  
Thought? What thought? Only sensations. Purred louder, deeper.  
  
She leaned back as he sat up slowly, still kissing her. The barest smile curved her lips. Good work. And pleasant, too.  
  
One of his hands, the one that wasn't helping to support him in his half reclined position, made it's way to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as he pressed his mouth to hers again.  
  
Mmm. Her hand slid under his shirt again, sliding along the skin, the muscle she found there always enticing. She gave a tiny moan against his lips.  
  
Continued to purr, as his mouth began finding it's way down her throat. Okay. There was a thought. About.. job. About the job. He was supposed to talk to her about-  
  
Gasping sigh, arched against him.  
  
Almost a distraction. And he was really beginning to think that she was doing this on purpose. Trying to make him forget about- Hello! Where did that hand come from?  
  
Her hand was stroking centimeters below his belt, and she dipped her head to connect her lips to his.  
  
No way he could miss that. Mmm. Was suddenly very seriously considering having 'later' be tomorrow. Like, many hours later. Many, *many* hours later. Especially if she kept doing that.  
  
And she did. A little rough, a little desperate, "Spike.."  
  
He pulled back, panting slightly. "Buffy... I-"  
  
Kissed him again, mumbled against his mouth, "More..." Wasn't even really thinking about distracting him anymore. Just wanted him.  
  
Now, who was he to refuse a lady's 'request'? Of course, from Buffy, it was more like an order. Not that he minded, really. But still... There was that *thing*. The *thing* that kept bumping against the back of his mind. Job thing.  
  
He was hesitating, and it wasn't working for her. Kissed him again. "Spike..." Pulled his attention back to her.  
  
'Later' could be later. With a growl of pure love and want, he kissed her again, and stood up pulling her with him. Moving for the stairs.  
  
They finally made it there, with some stops, thumping against the wall, sloppy kissing and walking that never went well together, but was so very good.  
  
Several hours later, they lay together in the Slayer's bed, for the second time in less than twelve hours. Satisfied, and sleepy. Very, very sleepy. Spike wanted to talk, though. Just wasn't sure if he could, yet. Dawn still wouldn't be home for another two hours. So there was still time to talk. "Luv?"  
  
Sated, low, sexy, "Hmmm?"  
  
"About the job-"  
  
Irritated sigh.  
  
"Buffy, you said we could talk about this."  
  
Sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "And you just thought post-sex cuddling would be the perfect time?"  
  
He sat up next to her, pulling her back up against him. "I was trying to talk about it earlier, but someone kept distracting me." Let a slight playful tone slip into his voice, so that she knew that it hadn't really *bothered* him, but that he'd been on to her.  
  
She had the grace to blush slightly. "Only at the beginning."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "I know. So. Is now 'later'?"  
  
She unconsciously stiffened in his arms. "Yeah."  
  
"I know I can't tell you not to do anything. It's not my place. I just want you to know that I don't like this. And that you do have another choice."  
  
She moved out of his arms to sit across from him, still holding the sheet against herself. "Why not?"  
  
"Because you've already got so much to do. With Niblet to take care of, and the house. Not to mention slaying, and the Whelp's upcoming wedding."  
  
Sighed. "Spike. Other people do that too. It's called multi-tasking. And what is my other option? Say welfare, and I'm staking you."  
  
"Me."  
  
Looked at him warily, confusedly.  
  
He sighed. "I can get money. I can handle stuff." Swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he wouldn't have to hold himself up on his arms anymore. "I can handle that stuff, so that it's not all on you. You save the bloody world! That should be enough." Snorted. "Far as I'm concerned, the Wanker's Counsel should be payin' you."  
  
Shrugged, and started to pull on clothes. "Maybe, but they're not going to. Spike, I don't want your money."  
  
Tugged on his jeans, for the second time that day. "But I want to give it to you. I want to help."  
  
"You are helping." Pulled on a shirt. "You're helping with the house."  
  
He slipped his shirt on and ignored the buttons for the moment. "But I want to do more. I'm bloody living here. I should pull my own weight."  
  
"You are!!! You cook, and clean, and help with Dawn."  
  
Stood, after putting on his socks and boots. "I mean more than that." Followed her out into the hall and toward the stairs. As they went down, he said, without thinking that he hadn't told her. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go. After the Hell Bitch totalled my crypt-"  
  
Slowly. "What?"  
  
Oops. Dismissive shrug. "Got back to the crypt, and it wasn't there."  
  
"What do you MEAN, 'it wasn't there'??"  
  
Another shrug. "Just a hole in the ground. All my stuff's gone. Hell Bitch must've gone lookin' for me."  
  
Anger, betrayal. One step back. "And what?? You didn't see fit to TELL me??"  
  
"Didn't seem important." Looked around the still not quite back to normal living room. "Besides, you needed me."  
  
"I don't give a damn. Let YOU in??" Cool glare. "Seems to me it's a two way street."  
  
Cocks his head. "Slayer, this is totally different. I don't *care* about that stupid crypt. Stuff, I can replace. It's *you* that matters. You and Bit. Your welfare is so much more important to me than some old crap." Voice went up a notch.  
  
"Well, I kinda think if you've been hanging on to said CRAP for over a hundred years, it MIGHT be important." Her voice raised as well. "I cannot BELIEVE you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I CAME here to tell you!" Visibly calmed himself. "But you were upset. I wanted to help you, first. It's all about priorities, Slayer. What's more important, a couple of chairs and some old notebooks, or the person you love?"  
  
She was still seething. "Fine. I accept that. That was a WEEK ago. You couldn't have found time for that before now?"  
  
"I've been trying to help you, Bit, and the Wiccas pick up the pieces, luv. That was more important to me." Shrug. "Besides, I'm stayin' in the basement for now, so it's not a big, immediate problem."  
  
"Right. Like... income isn't a big, immediate problem? And the things that go with that? Groceries, clothes, utilities?"  
  
"Buffy, I've told you. Money isn't a problem for me. I can get money."  
  
"So. Can. I. And what am I supposed to tell Social Services? I'm taking aid from a vampire, I SWEAR. No. And I need to be able to take care of her. And I will not. Now or ever. Take your money."  
  
Snort. "Like I need money, Slayer? What am I gonna buy? Groceries? I don't have to eat. Clothes? I'm fine with what I have. And who gives a crap about Social Services, anyway! Dawn's your sister! Your family! Who cares how you're getting money, as long as she's taken care of and you don't get arrested."  
  
"THEY care, Spike! They want pay stubs, and proof of reliable employment, a SAFE home. What am I supposed to DO anyway? Sit in the house and twiddle my thumbs while you get money, God only knows how, and be the Slayer at night? Is that it?"  
  
He quieted a bit, and looked around the living room again. Sighed. "I don't know, luv. I just don't know. I want to help. But you don't want me to." Moved toward the door. "If you need me, I'll be out crypt hunting."  
  
Grabbed his arm. "You're staying here. I need you to help me with Dawn, and the house. I'm giving you that. Isn't that enough??" Small frown, as though just figuring something out. "It'll never be enough, will it, Spike? My best has never been enough."  
  
Turned to her, shoulders half slumped. "It's enough, Buffy. It is. But it's not your best. Your best is what you give to Rupert, and Harris, and the rest of your little family. I don't expect to ever be a part of that. And I don't really want to. I will help. Be here when you need me. When you want me. I can't leave you, Buffy. You have my undead heart in your hands. I know you try. I know you're dealing with more than any Slayer before you. Any girl your age, for that matter. And you're doing it amazingly. The way you work, help others, save the whole bloody world. I'm not surprised that there's not enough room left for me. That guide of yours had it wrong, Buffy. Death isn't your gift. Love is. And it's a gift that I will never deserve." His voice had gotten progressively quieter as he went on. Went out onto the porch. Paused, looking up at the stars.  
  
She moved to stand behind him, arms wrapped around herself. "Love is not my gift. I'm awful at it. And it is hard. And I think you're pushing me. And I won't accept your charity because mom never would have. She'd never have needed it in the first place. And you're right. It's not my best. I guess... giving my best has always given another person too much power. And... You don't deserve my love. No one does. It's kind of poisonous, don't you think?"  
  
Quietly. "No. It's wonderful, and amazing. Like sunlight, when you haven't seen it in a century. And, like sunlight, it reveals the good things, even when they've been hidden in shadow for so long. So long that everyone's forgotten about them."  
  
"It sucks everyone in. Puts them in danger, hurts them, brings them pain, until they welcome death, which I inevitably bring."  
  
He growled and turned to her, his eyes flashing for an instant before returning to normal. "You're wrong, Buffy. But I understand how you might think such a thing."  
  
Looked at him in sad sympathy. "How could I not?" Shook her head. "This wasn't the point. I need to work, Spike. I need the money. I need the job. I need the benefits."  
  
He shook his head. "I still say I can get you whatever you need. Whatever you want. You don't need to be doin' other people's dirty work just to get by! There's got to be another way."  
  
"Rob a bank? Spike. People all over the world work. Everyday. Nine to five."  
  
"That doesn't mean *you* have to! You save the bloody world! What else can it possibly want from you!?"  
  
Exasperated laugh. "Death and taxes. They've already got one... Money, Spike. They want it. I need it. I mean.... In two weeks, I will officially be below the poverty line."  
  
"Not if you'd let me help."  
  
"Not if I take the job, either." Frustrated noise in her throat. "Why can't you see why I won't take charity??"  
  
"I see it, Slayer. I just don't accept it. And it's not charity! I'm trying to provide for the peop- Person I love! Why can't you see that?!"  
  
"If we were MARRIED, I could see that! I would be doing something to hold up my end. But, there's nothing. Just... sit back, and let you take care of me. I *can't* do that!"  
  
Frustrated. "Why the bloody hell not!?"  
  
"It's not who I AM!!! It's so passive, and needy! Two things I CANNOT afford to EVER be!"  
  
Growled. "Fine, Slayer." Spat it out. "Be all high and mighty. Keep me beneath you where I belong. Don't let me help. Someday, when you really need me, I may not be there, because I don't think you'll want me. So just be this way. Don't bother changing. Don't notice when people change who they *are* for you, and for God's sake, don't ever bother to try and change yourself for someone else." Growled again and stalked off the porch. "I'm gonna find another place to live. Take the bloody job, if that's what you want to do. Go ahead. I'm not stopping you. I can't do this anymore."  
  
She followed after him, swung him around. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! Like I'm some stupid PEASANT who just doesn't get it. I see. I appreciate what you've done! But it's YOU who doesn't even notice!!!!! I CRIED to you! I've let you hold me! Reassure me. YOU don't know what that means at all! It's automatic for you. Ingrained and easy. Well guess what, Spike? I've had men walk out on me since I was six years old. So excuse the HELL out of me, if it's hard. So you BE that way, go and sulk that I can't fall at your feet and be like Druscilla and Harmony and let a man take care of me. But I will be DAMNED if you are moving out."  
  
Turned, growled at her. "What do you propose we do, Slayer? What's your perfect plan this time, huh?" her hands in the air. "I don't KNOW! I just don't see where the big is. Ya know what? You can't do this anymore? Neither can I."  
  
Froze for a moment. "So. That's it, then. Swan song. We're through?"  
  
Oh, sweet God, that one hurt. Stiffly, "If that's what you want."  
  
"It's not." Turned to look at her. "You know what I want. But you can't give it. And I don't know what to do." Venom gone from his voice. Sounding.. defeated, confused and hurting.  
  
Plaintively. "It's not my fault. It's just... I'm trying." Closed her eyes, turned away from him. Mumbled, "... never enough..." Then, "What? What do we do?"  
  
He sighed, and moved behind her. Wanting to touch her, but knowing it wouldn't be appreciated at this moment. "I don't know, luv. I just don't know."  
  
Small voice. "But you're not leaving?"  
  
Shook his head. "No. I'll never leave, Buffy. I can't. It's just.. not in me to do."  
  
Nodded. "But we can't do this."  
  
"Not for awhile." Paused. Thought for a moment. "What about a.. break? Not a break-up. Just.. let's hit the pause button for awhile. A couple of weeks. Sort this stuff out. Get things back to as normal as they ever are around here."  
  
Still hadn't turned around. "Like... what do you mean?"  
  
Shrugged. "I don't know. No dates. No kissing. No sex. Just.. time. Time to talk, to work things out. To fix things, without the relationship to confuse them further."  
  
Definite pissers on the last two 'no's. But... it sounded... less crazy. "A break."  
  
"Yeah." Licked his lips. "Agreed, then?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah... Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
Turned to look at him. "No break yet, yeah?"  
  
Cocked his head. "When do you want it to start?"  
  
"In two minutes. I'm still mad at you." Stood on her toes, kissed him.  
  
He leaned into it, knowing full well that this would be the last of it's kind for who knew how long.  
  
Before she knew it, her hands were buried in his hair, her mouth open under his, hungry for the touch of his hands.  
  
He let his hands wander her torso, letting her tongue lead the dance in their joined mouths. A soft moan escaped the vampire, followed by a low purr.  
  
Her body responded to the purr, moving closer, her hands trailing over his back, tracing the line of his abs.  
  
He sighed, not wanting to pull back, pushing into her touch instead. Eyes now closed.  
  
She moved against him, demanding attention, though she knew it had never been far from her. Kiss grew more demanding.  
  
Restraint. That was the key here. He slowly pulled away from her. Said quietly, almost sadly, "Two minutes are up, luv."  
  
Bit her lip, his taste still there. Swayed a little. He affected her so much in such a short time. "Right."  
  
Just stood there, feeling kind of stupid. Finally, moved to go back toward the house. "We'd better be getting home, then."  
  
"Right." Walked behind him. "What are we telling Dawn?"  
  
"The truth. That we're not 'broken-up'. Just taking a break from each other. For our own good."  
  
Nodded. "Can I add a rule?"  
  
"I guess. Whatdaya have in mind, luv?"  
  
"Neither one of us goes to Dawn to talk about it. We don't need her turned against each other."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Deal. We tell her together. First thing in the morning."  
  
"Right." Stopped by the staircase, felt awkward not kissing him goodnight, and knowing she wasn't sneaking down to see him later. "Um... Right. Night."  
  
"Night, luv." Watched as she ascended the staircase, then went into the kitchen and through the basement door. For the first night that he'd been there, he'd be sleeping alone. Something told him that this was gonna be a long night. 


	26. Be the breadwinner

Buffy lifted her head, checked the mirror a final time. She ran a critical eye over herself, making sure everything was right. Today was the day. Her hair was in it's 'responsible coif', her smoky grey eyeliner subtly smudged, lips glossed to a pretty shine. The white button up shirt had the first three buttons undone. Non-threatening to females, enticing to males. Check. The simple grey skirt ended just below her knees, and she wore a pair of simple black heels. She decided at the last minute to throw on a pair of dangle earrings and some scent, and went downstairs to make toast before Xander came to pick her up. He wanted, as way of congratulations, to take her to work on her first day. She strolled into the kitchen, determined to not burn the toast.  
  
Spike was sitting at the kitchen island, twirling a spoon in his fingers as he watched the microwave intently. Breakfast comes first. Sniffed. Noticed Buffy. "Morning, Slayer."  
  
Immediate bristle. Shouldn't he be asleep or something? "Spike."  
  
He just watched her as she put the bread in the toaster. Much more interesting than the spinning mug in the microwave. Especially where her shirt was unbuttoned.. Wait a minute. She was NOT leaving the house like that. He said as much.  
  
She just leveled a cocked eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said at least two more buttons." Gestured. "Don't want some insipid *human* gettin' the wrong idea. Or anythin' else, for that matter."  
  
"Right. I forgot that you have a say, still. Since we're not-" her toast popped up, saving her from the rest of her spiteful remark. She buttered her toast and leaned across the counter. "So no one's allowed to look but you?"  
  
Snorted. "Right." Microwave beeped, and he retrieved his mug.  
  
She was seriously considering undoing one more button. "Dawn will be home at four."  
  
He nodded, sipped at his mug. As if it were a cup of coffee, and not blood. "Yeah. I know. Make sure Bit does 'er homework and all that. Either me or the Wicca's will see to it."  
  
"Right. Tell her I'll be home before eight."  
  
Another nod. Followed by another sip. It was as if Spike was operating on automatic... And he was. It was either that, or physically restrain himself from either shaking her, or... well, the other option involved a bit more than shaking. Cocked his head at her toast. "Is'at all you're eating?"  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "I'm having orange juice, too..."  
  
A dry chuckle. "You need protein, Slayer. You're gonna be starving before lunch."  
  
She sighed and dug in the fridge. "No meat. No eggs."  
  
He had moved next to her. Damn that vamp.. whatever vampy thing he was using that allowed him to sneak up on her like that! He held up a slice of cheese. "Make cheese toast. It'll make me feel better about this."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. Why did he have to stand so close?? It made her fidget. No Buffy! Bad! Don't fidget CLOSER. "Um... ew. I'll just... eat it on the way."  
  
"Make sure you actually EAT it, Slayer." Returned to his mug. "Cause I'll search every trash can from here to that bloody store, if I have reason to think you tossed it."  
  
She gave that the appropriate eyeroll it deserved. Smoothed her hand down her front, checking for imperfections. "Necklace!"  
  
Spike jumped, nearly spilling his mug on himself. Morning was *really* not his favorite time of day. Growled at the mug. Looked up. "What're you talking 'bout, Buffy?"  
  
"I need a necklace..." She mumbled as she brushed past him, only to come back down a couple minutes later, wearing a dangling necklace, leading all eyes straight down the unbuttoned shirt. It did finish off the outfit nicely.  
  
All eyes, including those of a half asleep vampire. "Bloody hell. You're just determined, aren't you?"  
  
She took a drink of her orange juice. "To what?"  
  
"To do absolutely everything I ask you not to do." Finished his mug in one gulp, and stared into the empty container as if it had betrayed him. Growled. "I hate mornings. Especially Monday mornings."  
  
"Why are you so grumbly?? Geez. I try to get ready for work and look nice, and all you do is criticize me! God! You'd think I came downstairs in a leather jumpsuit with a whip!"  
  
He actually seemed to be considering that particular mental image for a moment. Then shook his head. "I got up on the wrong side of the cot this mornin', luv. Sorry."  
  
She huffed and glared. The fact that he'd woken up ALONE on the cot was what was getting to her. Two days of glares and avoidance. She opened the cheese slice, picking it apart, sticking the occasional tiny piece in her mouth, but otherwise just obliterating the slice.  
  
Spike gave a sigh, and got up, washing his mug in the sink. "I'm going back to sleep. Nothing else to do."  
  
"Right." She heard Xander pull up. Grabbed her purse, and walked to the door.  
  
He got up and locked it after her, then headed down into the basement. Bored. Bored and frustrated. Bored, frustrated, and lonely. He could keep going. NEEDED something to do. Anything. Anything at all. Sat on the cot. Bored, frustrated, lonely, and heading for pissed. Not a good place to be.  
  
-========================================================================= ===========================  
  
Buffy slipped into the passenger's seat, a frown creasing her brow. "Mornin' Xander."  
  
He grinned at her. "Mornin' Job Girl! Excited?"  
  
Dryly, "Thrilled."  
  
He glanced at her as they stopped at the stoplight. "What crawled into your cornflakes, Buff?"  
  
"Spike." She huffed out a breath. "He has been so down on my about this. I was excited. Really excited."  
  
He patted her on the back. "Aw, don't let one undead party pooper get ya down, Buffster! You're in the working world now! A proud member of the Money Earners Society." Laughed. "Or, you will be, as soon as Anya gets her website up."  
  
She grinned. "I'm really nervous. What if they don't like me?"  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "Well, you'll have to kill them all, then." Serious tone of voice.  
  
She nodded. "Thought so. Right. I don't think you get a reference if you kill co-workers."  
  
He laughed. "No, I mean, if they don't like you, then they're demons. And you have to kill them. Cause no human could resist you!"  
  
She smiled, a lot more relaxed than when she had gotten into the car. "Thanks."  
  
He grinned. Made his 'Superhero Voice'. "No need for thanks, miss. All in a day's work for Support Guy!"  
  
Buffy laughed, then sighed determinedly as they pulled up to the store. "And here I am. Xander?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
She gestured to herself. "Do I- I mean... am I... Do I look all right?"  
  
He glanced up and down and whistled appreciatively. "Buffy, you're beautiful. Have I ever told you that before?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. But I really needed to hear it today."  
  
He reached over and pulled her to him in an in-car-sideways-hug. And put a quick, friendly kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry, Buffy. You'll knock 'em dead." Laughed. "You're good at that."  
  
She laughed, hard, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Xander. Have a good day."  
  
"You too, honey. Don't forget to pick up milk, eggs, and bread on the way back to your house with the white picket fence." Couldn't resist. Rolled down the window to add, "And get some more dog food! I think Spike's goin' hungry lately!"  
  
She glared playfully at him and waved as he drove away. Took a deep breath and braced herself. Ok... Think Breadwinner. BE the breadwinner.  
  
========================================================================== ======================  
  
Spike paced back and forth in the basement. And back and forth and back and forth and back and.. phone. Phone on the table. He nearly smacked himself on the forehead. Duh. He could call Madison. Long distance bills be damned. No roaming charges. Yeah. Right. Not according to the last.. Nevermind. Picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
After two rings, a male voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Will? It's Spike. Madison there?"  
  
"Oh. Hey, man. Yeah.. lemme find her. How's it going?"  
  
Shrugged, and it carried through into his voice. "Most things good, some things not so much. Girl problems, mostly."  
  
Understanding grunt. "Bitches." Yeah... He was talking about Laura.  
  
Spike chuckled. "And you sound like you're worse off than me, mate."  
  
He sighed. "She'll come back. She always does. Every other month. 'Will.. I think we should see other people.' Every two weeks after that, calls me crying. Cannot break up with her. Hurts to try. But I do hate her." Did his voice lack conviction, or was it just the connection?  
  
Spike chuckled. "Watch out. That's how they draw you in. The woman I love? We started out as mortal enemies, literally trying to kill each other." Snorted. "Although, I'll be the first to admit that the urge is still there."  
  
Will sighed. "I could never touch her. I want to kill her sometimes, but I could never hurt her." He rolled his eyes. "And now that you know I'm whipped, here's Maddy."  
  
Spike was still chuckling when she came on the line. "Tell Will 'Welcome to the club' for me, okay, pet?"  
  
"Right on it." She relayed his message to Will, then said, "Puppy! How are you?"  
  
He flopped back on the cot. "Really glad to hear a friendly voice, how's that?"  
  
"Sounds like a problem to me."  
  
Shook his head. "No. Not really. A break, s'all."  
  
"A... break?"  
  
Snorted. "Yeah. Buffy and I are taking a break from each other for awhile. And, before you say anything, it was my idea."  
  
"Well... Hold on. So very confused. Why?"  
  
A growl entered his voice. "She got a job. I can get her everything she needs, and we were gonna discuss it, and she just goes out and they practically throw the bloody job at her."  
  
Madison's brow wrinkled. "Is she working at Hooter's or a strip bar?"  
  
"It's that stupid Sears look-alike about a mile and a half away."  
  
"No nakedness?"  
  
Cocked his head. "No." Growled. "Unless she's not telling me something."  
  
"Then... Puppy... what's so wrong?"  
  
He gaped. *Madison* couldn't see it?! She was.. she was supposed to be on HIS side! "I.. you.. she.." Stammered, growling slightly. Not able to articulate the.. the.. WRONGNESS of this.  
  
Sensed her 'traitorous' nature. "I just mean... she has to get money, right?"  
  
"But.. but.. *I* can get money for her! She doesn't need to! She could just stay here, and only have to worry about patrolling, which is plenty. Not to mention that there's bound to be another apocalypse sooner or later. There's usually one a year around here."  
  
She just waited for him to realize how ridiculous that sounded. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't. "Puppy, you love Buffy because she's strong, right?"  
  
"A lot of reasons. But that's one of 'em. Yeah."  
  
"Um... sense of duty, responsibility, and independence?"  
  
Shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. Why?"  
  
"Well, if she changed all that, it would change the way you feel about her, wouldn't it?"  
  
Thought for a moment. "Yes. Because she wouldn't be Buffy anymore."  
  
"Right. And... I know Dru was... kind of dependent. And Harmony was clingy and needy. Buffy is neither. Do you really want her to be?"  
  
Hell no. "Hell no."  
  
"All right. And what are you gonna do on this little break of yours? Which I'm telling you, is just inspired." Sarcasm, much?  
  
He fishmouthed. Was silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Quiet, slightly annoyed. "I don't know."  
  
"Can you kiss her?"  
  
Dejectedly. "No."  
  
"Date her?"  
  
Worse. "No."  
  
"Mm... Someone dug themselves a hole." She was markedly disappointed in him. "I can't get over it. It's like the whole women's lib thing never happened. I mean, you LIVED through it."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"So should I not be at school? Should I just get married and have a couple brats?"  
  
"Madison.." The tone of her voice hurt. A soft, almost inaudable whimper.  
  
She went too far. Apologetically, "I'm sorry, Puppy. I'm- I just... I want you to see it from her side, but I'm not doing very good at listening to yours, am I?"  
  
Plaintively. "No."  
  
Very quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I.." Sighed, gave a rueful chuckle. "I'm a bleedin' idiot. And now Buffy's pissed at me, and it's all my bloody fault. Me and my stupid Nineteenth Century thoughts. Bloody idiot." There was a sound that really sounded as if he'd just either hit his head against the wall, or bopped himself with a book. "Ow."  
  
Small laugh. "Don't hit yourself."  
  
"I didn't. I leaned back, and I forgot that I'd moved the cot closer to the basement wall." Sighed. "I still could help, though. She won't even let me get money for her!"  
  
Madison gave a mental sigh. He was still right in his own mind. "Maybe- ya know what? I'm just gonna listen." No more yelling.  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing really to talk about. Except that I'm living in the Slayer's basement, cause the Hell Bitch totalled my crypt while we were gone."  
  
"No. Are you all right? I-I mean... did *any* of your stuff survive?"  
  
Shrugged. "Couple of notebooks, and an extra duster."  
  
"Did anything important survive?"  
  
"The notebooks." No need to tell her why. She knew.  
  
She nodded, relieved. "Good."  
  
He stretched out on the cot. "Actually, it's not all bad. I mean, Buffy's lettin' me live in her basement, and I get to see Niblet all the time. And help with stuff. I like it here."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're happy there. How mad is she at you?"  
  
"Probably pretty mad. And I didn't help. Got up in a bad mood and snarked at her this mornin'."  
  
Small moan. "About what?"  
  
Suddenly, it seemed really bad. Moaned. "Her outfit, eating habits, the job again... Damn. I'm screwed. She's never gonna let me touch her again, is she?"  
  
"Mmm.... I'm putting money on 'not this month, boy'."  
  
Whimper. "Bloody hell. Someone stake me."  
  
"What? One month of over a hundred and twenty years, and you're giving it up?" Cajoling smile.  
  
He chuckled. Pained sounding. "You don't get it, pet. I've been waiting so long, wanting so long... It's torture!"  
  
"Well, look on the bright side. You've already had her, so you know what to look forward to when she's done being pissed with you."  
  
"If she's ever done being pissed." He sounded so.. so.. pitiful, that it was cute. "And, by the way, knowing makes it worse. Imagine if someone suddenly told you that chocolate was outlawed. How would you feel waiting for the appeal?"  
  
She laughed. "All right. Got the point. What are you gonna do waiting for the appeal? Got any pretties lined up?"  
  
"What!?" The tone said 'unthinkable'.  
  
"Well, break, ya know... That means not dating *each other*. Not 'not dating anyone'."  
  
Shook his head. "No. I don't. I can't. When I love someone, I'm faithful. Even when I'm not technically bonded to it. I don't cheat. Even when it'd technically be legal." Chuckled softly. "Madison, I was faithful to Buffy when she *hated* me. What does that tell you?" In his mind, the bot didn't count. Hell. Didn't exist.  
  
"That you need enough therapy to make any shrink rich."  
  
Confused, "Huh?"  
  
"That's what it tells me. The fact that you were faithful even when she hated you, convinces me that you could make any shrink rich off you."  
  
Proudly. "It tells me that I have self control."  
  
"It tells me you have obsessive tendencies. Fostered by feelings of inadequacy, and/or not feeling loved at some important part of life."  
  
"I.. you.. Damn psycho books." He knew how it was supposed to be pronounced. He was just playing with her. Goading her.  
  
She was sticking her tongue out at him. "Bite me, Spikey."  
  
"My fangs can't reach that far, *Maddy*." Play growl.  
  
She laughed. "So. Anything else new?"  
  
Shrugged. "I still hate Harris. Rupert is annoying but I like him. The Wiccas have taken to messing with me, and Dawn wants me to write her history paper on the Boxer Rebellion for her. That's about it."  
  
"Gonna write the paper?"  
  
"I'm gonna *help* her. I was there, just not really paying attention." Feral growl. "It was a good year. Killed my first Slayer, then..." Trailed off, the Puppy part of him taking over. "Oops. Sorry. Forgot. Bad Spikey."  
  
She shrugged. "No big. Part of you. All of it. Enjoyable gruesome killing, included. You're made to enjoy it."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah. But that particular story... I get kind of wrapped up when I tell it. If I didn't stop there, I'd be giving you nightmares forever."  
  
"Ah... I understand. I appreciate it."  
  
Chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm just scared that one day Bit's gonna ask me for that story. I used to tell her some of the less gruesome ones, but she's gettin' older, and wanting to know about this stuff. I'm the obvious one to ask."  
  
"She trusts you enough to ask. That's really sweet."  
  
"Or scary, from Buffy's point of view. She'd probably stake me if I even told Niblet that the jacket that I wear came off my second Slayer."  
  
"Yeah... I could see it. Especially in her present mind set."  
  
He chuckled. "No. Staking'd be too easy. She'd probably make me take a bath in holy water, straddle a cross, go get a tan, and *then* stake me."  
  
"Yeow. Seriously THAT mad?"  
  
"If I know Buffy, yes. She won't even let me touch her. This morning, I was getting her a slice of cheese (she needed protein), and we brushed against each other, and she sucked in a breath and jerked back like I was a branding iron."  
  
"Or she really wants you and she's just mad. What'd she say to a break?"  
  
Shrugged. "She agreed. Then said no break for two minutes, and kissed me."  
  
Madison rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"What is it?" The silence made him curious.  
  
"Just shaking my head. So... You both want eachother, but you're mad, so you take a break to guarantee that there will be no making up for... how long?"  
  
"We didn't say."  
  
"Yeah. Just about stupid, if you ask me. How are you gonna fix it?"  
  
Cocked his head. "Fix it? I just.. I thought she'd figure out what she was doing, and everything'd be okay."  
  
"Oh, right. She's gonna come home tonight, and tell you she quit?"  
  
"Most likely, no." Muttered, "I wish."  
  
She jumped and squealed loudly suddenly. "God! Trevor!" She hit him in the chest, there was muffled laughter on her end of the line.  
  
Spike cocked his head. "Madison?" Soft growl. 'Trevor'.  
  
She came back. "Trevor just walked into my house and scared the hell outta me."  
  
Growl carried over. "Trevor, eh?"  
  
"Yes, my friend Trevor."  
  
"Your 'friend', Trevor."  
  
"Hey! No weird little quotey thingies." Paused. "Well... Um..."  
  
Growl. " 'Um' what, Madison?"  
  
"Um..." She watched his retreating back, going to the living room to have a 'man's talk' with Will about football. "There's been... kissage."  
  
Growl got louder, and lip curled over his canine.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, too, but only in the non-threatening, yummy way."  
  
Snarl. "If he hurts you, Madison, so help me, I'll-"  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly what you'll do." She sighed. "I'm just... we're just.... having fun... lots of fun."  
  
Growl again. "Fun that entails *what*, exactly?"  
  
She cleared her throat. "Um... fun, of the... fun variety."  
  
Snorting snarl. "Fun of the what *kind* of fun variety, Madison?"  
  
Tucked her hair behind her ears. "Um... kissing, and... stuff."  
  
"*Stuff*?" The rumble was cutting through his words, now. "If I were in your room with you, Madison, would you let me near enough to smell you?"  
  
"No," she squeaked.  
  
Escalated to an almost roar. She heard hard breathing through the phone as he fought to calm himself.  
  
"Not... not sex." 'Yet,' she qualified in her head.  
  
"Then WHAT don't you want to tell me!?" Oops. Not calm enough, yet. More deep breaths. Eyes closed. Count to.. hell. Five thousand. In Gaelic.  
  
"It's-you're.... it's DIFFERENT telling a guy what you did with a guy!"  
  
"I tell you about Buffy!" Oh. Great. Now he sounded betrayed.  
  
She sighed. "He makes me feel really good, and safe, and beautiful. We never DON'T have fun. We haven't...slept together yet."  
  
Lost his place in his counting. " 'YET'! Yet!" Moaned. "Oh god, what's next? I swear, if Bit comes home and tells me that she's *dating* I will kill the wanker. Slayer or no Slayer, I will kill him." His eyes were flashing gold, and his teeth lengthened and hit the phone. "OW! Bloody hell!" Rubbed at his upper jaw.  
  
"What?? I'm not TEN! Big girl, here."  
  
Sighed, whimpered in pain from his fang (which he was almost certain that he'd cracked, damn hard phone), and sighed again. "I know. I know. Just.. after..." He couldn't even say the wanker's name. "That jackass who hurt you, I don't.. Does he know? Does Trevor know about you?"  
  
"Yeah. Trevor's known about me since I was eight."  
  
A bit of relief there, and it was audible in his voice. " 'At's hood.." What part of his voice she could understand, considering it sounded like he had something in his mouth.  
  
"What are you... chewing on?"  
  
He took it out of his mouth. "Ice. I cracked a fang."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Ug hone." Moved the ice. "The phone."  
  
"Should I ASK how?"  
  
Moved the ice BEFORE speaking this time. "I vamped when I was pissed, and the phone was a little too close to my mouth. Are you happy, now!?"  
  
Small giggle. "That's what you get. Treating me like a kid."  
  
Started to growl, then winced and put the ice back. "Slot fugi."  
  
"It's not funny?"  
  
"Mo."  
  
She snickered. "Of course not."  
  
A 'grr' then moan. "Owww. Manmtit! Lovdly shell."  
  
Another laugh. "Want me to let you go, Puppy? You seem to be having a lot of problems."  
  
"Bleah." Moved the ice, tried again. "Yeah. I guess so. Ow." Heard the door shut upstairs. "Besides, I think Bit is home."  
  
"Oh. Tell her I say hi. And if you tell Buffy I stuck up for her, I'll never scritch you again."  
  
Whimper. "You wouldn't..."  
  
"*You* wouldn't?"  
  
"Ow. I won't. Come on, though, pet! You know I'm in the dog house over here. You'd take that away?" Extremely pitiful sounding whimper.  
  
Defeated sigh. "No..."  
  
"Thank you." Moan. Ice back in mouth. Out again. "I love you, Madison."  
  
"I love you, too, Puppy."  
  
He hung up and shoved the ice back into his mouth soon after. It was at that moment that the basement door opened.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn wandered down the stairs. "Ready to write my report?"  
  
He looked up. "Ey, Iblep." Oh, damn. Forgot about the ice. "Hey, Niblet."  
  
She jumped a bit, because he was in game face. Then, "What's wrong??"  
  
Sighed. "Cracked fang. Don't ask."  
  
She gave a concerned pout. "It's ok,though?"  
  
"Yeah. Will be." Put the ice back in. "Ib a libble whild."  
  
A corner of her mouth quirked up. "In a little while. Good. Now... the Boxer Rebellion..."  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Buffy looked around. They had her in one of those little 'in between everywhere' checkouts, just like at Sears. She could run the machine, and knew with pride that she had checked out fifteen people flawlessly. It was shaping up to be a really great day. Which should have made her nervous. She had a break in less than an hour, though, and she was looking forward to it. She wore the heels to attract Spike's attention, as with the shirt. Arouse his ire, anger, jealousy, and sure, just... arouse. But now she was wondering if she shouldn't have brought a pair of sneaks to change into.  
  
A young man was browsing a collection of music boxes nearby. Which one would his mom like more? The birds, or the one with the deer? He looked around. Needed a second opinion. Preferably a female's opinion. Ah. The woman over behind the little checkout counter might be able to help. He picked up both boxes and headed over. Cleared his throat, as she appeared to be looking at something on the floor. "Excuse me? Miss?"  
  
Her head snapped up, from her intense focusing on the 'owwww, holy shit why'd I wear these' shoes. Pasted on a smile for incredibly gorgeous specimen in front of her. "Hi! Can I help you with anything?"  
  
He shifted a little from foot to foot. "Uh.. I was wondering.." Damn. He was not good at this. Way to sound sure of yourself, Jesse. "I, uh.. I'm trying to figure out which of these boxes my mom'll like better. It's for her birthday. I think.. I think I need a second opinion." Kind of a half grin.  
  
She grinned back into his green eyes. "Ooh. Birthday's. I've never had much luck with those myself-" cut herself off. Yeah... Scare the customer. Go, Employee of the Month. "Um... What's your mother like?"  
  
He shrugged. "She likes animals. And classical music. So I thought I'd combine them. But I can't decide between the birds or the deer."  
  
"Mm..." She looked between the boxes, then, "Birds. Deers are so... Bambi. Or.. hunter-y. Either way is a no-win." She smiled.  
  
He looked at the box. "Oh. Thanks.." Looked at her nametag. "Buffy." Extended a hand. "I'm Jesse, by the way."  
  
She shook his hand. "Hi, Jesse. I hope your mom likes her present. It's really beautiful. And thoughtful."  
  
He gave a half embarrassed look. "Thanks. I, uh.. I just hope she agrees with you." Put the bird box on the counter. "I guess I'll go ahead and pay for this, while I'm here."  
  
Whee! Another sale! Oh geez! Tone it down, Buffy! You sound like Anya. She giggled.  
  
He gave that half grin again. She was cute. And nice. Show some backbone. "Uh.. I don't suppose you'd like to get a cup of coffee, sometime?" Damn it. Like *that's* an original line. Had the urge to smack his forehead into the wall.  
  
She looked up from her very studious workings at the register. "Oh." That.. 'I'm about to shoot you down' oh. "Actually, I'm-" She stopped. Dating someone? No... And he had been mean this morning. And quite frankly- she broke off her musings. Don't piss yourself off again. "-on a break. In.. in a little bit." Smiled at him.  
  
Jesse blinked. He'd been sure that she was about to say something like 'I've got a boyfriend'. "Are.. Are you saying yes?"  
  
Was she? She was. Was she? She was...? Yes. "Yeah..." Another slightly nervous smile. "I guess I am."  
  
He grinned, slightly larger this time. "Okay.. I'll wait for you, then?" Stop sounding nervous. Don't be an idiot!  
  
"Um... sure. You know what? There's a Gloria Jean's across the street. Just... get a table, and I'll meet you there in... about twenty minutes? I've got a lunch coming to me."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. I'll see you there." Took his purchase and walked off. Feeling kind of dazed. That line had actually *worked*? Part of him was expecting his alarm to go off right about now.  
  
She watched him walk away, as pleasing going as he was coming. Buffy! She shocked herself sometimes. But...wow. Had a NORMAL guy just hit on her? Had she AGREED?  
  
========================================================================== ================  
  
Buffy walked in the door, barefoot, holding her high heels. Lunch had been really fun. Jesse was nice, from a slightly wealthier family, and was studying to be a lawyer. He said he wanted to go to dinner with her tonight, but she had declined, saying how she wanted to have dinner with her little sister, so they had made plans for two nights from now. A good first day, all in all, even though she did feel a little sneaky. As soon as she entered the house, Dawn shouted, "I MADE DINNER!!!! COME ON AND EAT! WE'RE HUNGRY!"  
  
She gave a small laugh, and dropped the shoes, and made her way to the kitchen, viewing the slightly burned pancakes, eggs, and too-dark-to-be- healthy sausage patties. A celebratory dinner, carrying on a Summers tradition. "It looks wonderful, Dawnie." She inhaled deeply, as she hugged her frazzled looking sister, who had apparently put a lot of effort into this. "Mmm... And I'm so hungry, too."  
  
Dawn smiled and shoved her into a seat. "Good. Congratulations to you, on your first day, at your new job. Now let's eat." She sat opposite Spike.  
  
Spike raised his mug toward the Slayer. "I may not like it. But congratulations, luv."  
  
A small smile, mostly for Dawn's benefit. "Thanks ever so."  
  
He gave a half nod and sipped through his straw. Looked at the younger Summers. "Why don't you tell Buffy what you did today, Bit."  
  
"I finished that stupid report, that was really boring. But I made it really good, and it sounds a lot better and more interesting, 'cuz Spike helped me, and, ya know, he was there and all, killing the Slayer, and he knew a lot of stuff about the Rebellion." She titled her head. "But a lot about what the hooker's wore, but, anyway, he knows like about the customs, and why the people were mad, and he made it kind of a lot less stupid than Mr. Burgensen made it, and I didn't fall asleep when he was talking at all." Took a deep breath after that, and smiled hugely.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was trying to hide a chuckle at the look on Buffy's face. Not to mention wondering if all teenagers can say that much in one breath, or if it was just Dawn.  
  
She blinked, but then converted it all back to a teenage speaking scale and was right on board with her. "That's great, Dawn. I bet you oodles of money, that I'm gonna get on my paycheck, that you get an A."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Yeah. But what about you? How was work??"  
  
Spike cocked his head. Why was Buffy suddenly blushing slightly?  
  
"Um... I'm working a register, and it's a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be. And the people are really friendly. Well, most of them anyway. One lady was kind of snooty, but I would be too, if I had $175 to spend on a pair of heels."  
  
Spike was staring at her. Something. There was something that she wasn't telling them. Hiding something. He cocked his head a little, and took another sip from his mug, through his straw.  
  
Dawn leaned forward. "Any hot guys?"  
  
And now the blush was creeping up her neck. Spike continued to watch, but now he was sniffing a little, as well. But, with all the people she'd been around that day, it was hard to isolate if there was anything suspicious.  
  
She sighed. "A couple. That were waaay too old for you. Heck, too old for me, too." And one had been. And Jesse. He wasn't hot. He was gorgeous.  
  
Dawn gave a small pout, but nodded.  
  
Spike cocked his head again, the other way. Sniffed again. There was something... Something that made the short hairs on the back of his neck stand up. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Well, with the break, their normal banter wasn't forthcoming. So Dawn improvised. "Spike cracked a fang today."  
  
Spike half choked.  
  
"Spike *what*??"  
  
The vampire shrugged. "I cracked a fang. Hurt like hell for awhile, but it's okay, now."  
  
"On what?" In that 'how on EARTH did you manage that' tone. And she frowned at him, flicked the straw he had been sipping out of. "Doesn't hurt, huh?" She firmed her mouth, said quietly, flippantly, "Getting good at not telling me things."  
  
Spike gave a growl, and winced. "I'm fine, Buffy. And, if you must know, I cracked it on the phone."  
  
Sweetly, "If you're biting the phone, you need to feed more."  
  
Dawn's head moved back and forth, watching like it was a tennis match.  
  
"Bloody hell. I didn't do it on purpose, Slayer." He gestured to his mouth. "You think I *wanted* to feel like there's a broken needle in my jaw?"  
  
She shrugged around a mouthful of pancakes. "Never did know what you wanted."  
  
Half growl again, ignoring the pain. "You've always known exactly what I've wanted, Slayer. I've made it bloody clear enough. Not to mention telling you several times."  
  
"Don't growl at me." Sharply. She turned her head deliberately towards Dawn. "This is very good Dawn. I haven't had a good dinner like this in a long time."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks. I did it all by myself. I wanted a proper Summers dinner of congrats." Licked her lips nervously. Oh my, did she hate the fighting.  
  
Spike looked at Dawn, pushing the anger down to smile at her. "Your sister's right, Bit. You outdid yourself."  
  
Dawn smiled, relaxing visibly. "Thanks. It does taste ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded, forking a huge bite of pancake. "The best."  
  
Spike nodded, swallowing part of a sausage. He didn't usually eat at dinner, but... Dawn had cooked, so.. exceptions. Dawn smiled again, and that make it completely worth it to swallow another burned bite of sausage.  
  
"Well guys, you better hurry up. Third Watch in ten minutes." 


	27. Always Only

Buffy sighed, tromping through the graveyard. Tally another day onto the break. Asshole. And he was trudging along silently behind her. It almost made her more angry. Honestly. Why was he here? Because she'd DIE again if he wasn't? He needed to keep an eye on her, because of course, Buffy needs to be watched, and coddled, and she mustn't be out after dark alone. No. She might break a nail. She sighed again. What? Did the vamps KNOW she was mad? Were they AVOIDING her???  
  
Spike kicked at a rock. Damn rock. Damn grass. Damn the whole bloody graveyard. WHERE were evil things when you really needed to dish out an ass kicking?  
  
A fledgling came from nowhere to growl threateningly at Buffy. She grinned ferally, and decided baby wanted to play. She toyed with it a few minutes, kicking and punching, before finally growing bored, and staking it absently.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, had wandered in the direction that the fledgling had come from, and found two more. Unfortunately for them, Spike played with them before dusting them. By the time they went 'poof', each of them had several broken bones... And one of them.. well, if he'd been human, he'd never have been able to have children.  
  
She followed after him with bright eyes. "Any more?"  
  
He brushed the dust off his jacket and snorted out some he'd inhaled. "Not now."  
  
Buffy frowned in consternation. "None? Can you smell any more? Anywhere?"  
  
He snorted. "Do I look like a bloodhound, Slayer?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked off in the opposite direction. "Nevermind."  
  
Spike growled softly and followed her.  
  
They stalked another graveyard, this time with no results. Buffy stood in the center, turned a small circle, her hands in the air. "Come on, you big bads! Slayer, right here!!!! Try me on for size! FIGHT!"  
  
Spike leaned against a large headstone, watching the Slayer's display. "Almost makes me wish *I* could take you up on that, Slayer."  
  
She debated a moment. She was really angry. And he was offering. "Wanna fight, then?"  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Spar, you mean?"  
  
She smirked. "Sparring is playing nice."  
  
He moved toward her. "An 'all out', then, you mean?" That old smirk finding it's way to his lips.  
  
"If you can handle it."  
  
Snorted. "I'm more worried about *you*, Slayer. It's been awhile since you've faced an opponent of MY caliber."  
  
"Mm... Been a while since you've had any REAL action yourself." She unbuttoned her jean jacket, the small white tank top under it gleaming in the moonlight. She draped the jacket over a gravestone. "Well?"  
  
He growled softly, excitedly. Shrugged off his duster and put it on a stone near hers. "Let's dance, Slayer." Vamped.  
  
She threw the first punch. Hard. At his nose. But she didn't break it. Mostly because he dodged and set up a quick punch that caught her stomach. "Gotta guard better than tha-" A hard right hook into his jaw.  
  
She grinned as she circled him. "Gotta be able to walk and talk, Spikey."  
  
A roar, and a return punch that sent her reeling was his only response.  
  
As she went down, she used her legs to fell him as well, using him to break her fall.  
  
He growled, and went into a forced roll, pulling her with him, jerking both of them to their feet, and throwing her a good five yards.  
  
She came back, after a quick headshake, landing a kick to his stomach, and a backhanded punch to his cheek.  
  
His turn to fly backwards, but he wasn't as lucky as her. He hit a headstone, and broke it, flipping over it backwards.  
  
She stood impatiently, knowing he was fine.  
  
Spike climbed to his feet. Moved toward her, more cautious this time. He sneered at her. "Got a bit of an observation for you, Slayer."  
  
She stood, fists raised. "Yeah?"  
  
Flew at her, letting her block his punches, expecting them. "If you were as good a lay as you are a fighter, you might not have so many relationship problems," he sneered, eyes flashing.  
  
She faltered a moment.  
  
What he'd needed. Hard punch, sweeping kick, pounce, fangs grazed her neck. "And even with that, you lose."  
  
Her knee slammed up between his legs.  
  
Moan of excruciating pain, and he rolled off her. Growling through the sudden bluriness of his vision.  
  
"That," she panted, "from a man cheaper and more kinky than a whore in France, who can still get left by the craziest slut in Europe?"  
  
He growled, but it didn't have much power behind it, seeing as how he couldn't get up. "Leave her out of this, Slayer."  
  
"Oh, so sorry, did that low blow hurt?" She got up, rubbing her sore ribs.  
  
He just looked at her, eyes back to their normal blue. Growled again, quietly.  
  
She picked up her coat off the gravestone, limped slightly towards the entrance of the cemetery. "Spike?"  
  
He was up to his knees, holding a headstone, legs still unable to hold him. "What?"  
  
"I'm glad we're on a break. I'd hate to make you fake it just for me."  
  
Bloody hell. Things said in the heat of battle.. "I never fake anything, Slayer." Retrieved his duster and stood on shaky legs, moved toward her. "Especially not with you."  
  
He was close, now. Close enough that she could smell him, feel his chest move with the unnecessary breaths he took. She stared up at him.  
  
He looked at her. "I didn't mean that, Buffy. Heat of the moment, and all that."  
  
Nodded nonchalantly, but her eyes screamed reproachful, sad, unsure. "Right. Me, too." Elegant shrug.  
  
He sighed. "I am sorry, Buffy." His eyes said that he was telling the truth. And his eyes never lied to her. Ever.  
  
She gave a sigh of her own. Shook her head, ran her fingers through her hair. Didn't know that it was the simple things like that that enticed him. "... I'm going home."  
  
He shrugged. Followed her. "I might as well, too. Seems you and I are the only Big Bads out tonight."  
  
She nodded. Felt at a bruise at the corner of her mouth, looked at his split lip. "I better not get in trouble for this bruise tomorrow."  
  
He gave a half hearted snort. "It'll be gone by the time you leave tomorrow, Slayer. You know that. You heal faster than I do."  
  
"Yeah, by like... half a day." She was already planning her clothes for tomorrow though. Long sleeves, cover the scratches, random bruises she might miss.  
  
Spike followed her quietly, still partially on the alert should anything decide to show itself. Except that nothing did. "Death takes a holiday," he muttered to himself.  
  
"You're still here, aren't you?" She tossed over her shoulder.  
  
He gave a half chuckle. "Not really feeling up to killin' anything right now, Slayer."  
  
"I am. Just... wanna kill something. Something big and ugly. Which means I'll have to settle for nothing."  
  
He sniffed a little. Yuck. What was that sme- "Big and ugly.. like that?" Pointed.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake. A dumpster demon?? I haven't seen one of those since tenth grade." She left Spike behind and tapped the thing on the shoulder. Smiled, waved, and spoke for a moment, pointing at her shoe. The demon knelt, and Buffy grabbed it's head. Decided against killing it. She shook it, wagged a finger sternly in its face, and pointed off in the distance. It ran.  
  
Spike came up next to her. "Thought you wanted to kill something, Slayer. What happened?"  
  
She sighed, disgusted with herself. "They're not really smart, and they're not mean at all. They play with little kids at the park at night, then walk them home. How do you kill that?"  
  
Chuckled softly. "Usually decapitation." Held up a hand. "Kidding, Slayer." Held his nose for a moment. "Whoo. How can the kids stand that smell, though?"  
  
She gave a sad smile. "They don't have anyone. They're the... sad kids. The one's whose parents just don't care? Any friend is a good friend. Go back to the house."  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm going to Willy's. Gonna give him some trouble."  
  
Concern clouded the vampire's eyes. "Slayer or not, you shouldn't go in there alone. Let me come with you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm just gonna beat up some thuggy demons."  
  
Spike shook his head. "You're going to go attack demons. Fine. But don't do it in a bar FULL of the bloody things! Those odds are *not* in your favor, luv."  
  
The endearment, the first of it's kind in at least a week, sent a shiver through her. It took so little where he was concerned... "I just wanted a high body count tonight. Guess we'll have to make do with kicking each other's asses, huh?"  
  
An 'almost' smile. "Enough for me. I'm gonna be sitting crooked for the next three days."  
  
Huffed. "Good."  
  
He gave a chuckling snort and turned to walk out of the alley. True enough, his usual swagger had a bit of a... wobble, to it.  
  
She hid a snicker at his... less than manly walk, then resumed her limp beside him.  
  
They moved on in silence for a few moments, and Spike cleared his throat. "How are we going to explain this to Bit? It's been weeks since either of us has come back limping."  
  
"We ran into a couple of Bads. Or we could tell her we beat the hell out of each other. Whatever you want to."  
  
He gave a half chuckle. "She doesn't like it when we fight verbally, luv. She'd kick both our asses if we told her that we spent the better part of an hour beating the crap out of each other. For no reason."  
  
"There was reason!"  
  
He looked at her. "Okay. There *was* reason. We're pissed at each other. That's reason. But still. I'd won, and you shouldn't have kneed me like that."  
  
Simply shrugged. "Shouldn't have said I'm bad in bed."  
  
"I didn't mean it, Buffy."  
  
"No. And I'm sure Angel didn't either. I don't care. I really don't." Lies, lies, lies.  
  
He sighed. "I am sorry, luv. You know what happens when we're fighting. When that rush hits you, and you'll do anything, say anything, to win. You've been there before, too, you know."  
  
She nodded. She had. "You know that was a below-the-belt?"  
  
"Yes. And you responded in kind." Gestured to his slightly duck-like gait.  
  
She smirked. "It was beautiful. So arrogant, then... " Clapped her hands sharply. "Down for the count."  
  
He snorted at her. "If you'd played by the rules, you wouldn't have had the chance. I had you. You were supposed to be *dead*."  
  
"It takes longer than one bite to kill someone. You have to suck for a while. They struggle."  
  
He snorted. "Not all of 'em."  
  
"The one's who wanna live do."  
  
Smirked. "No one ever has before." Circled around her, breathing on her neck. "They say, that a bite is a very erotic experience..."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, and a chill took her body. He had never tasted her.  
  
Spike got close enough that his lips brushed her skin as he talked. "What do you think, Slayer? Ever gonna let that death wish we've discussed catch up to you? Gonna slip and let some nasty have a taste? Like me..."  
  
Her head tilted, involuntarily to the side, just an inch or two. He wove a spell around her, darkly spoken words, silky, soft, deep...  
  
A soft, yet deeper than any she'd ever heard before, purr rumbled from the vampire as he stopped his circling to stand behind her. Brought one hand up to touch her hair. Glide over the smooth skin of her neck. "Say the word, luv..."  
  
She was shaking now, eyes closed. An affirmative noise passed her lips on a sigh.  
  
He bent to her neck, fangs glistening. Closer.. closer.. Planted a soft kiss on her neck, right above the vein that would've killed her. Barely pricked the skin and quickly closed the wound with his tongue.  
  
One hand slid, of it's own volition, to the back of his head, held him to her. Arched her neck more, her breathing hitching, body still quivering.  
  
Still vamped, still purring, he moved his mouth along the vein, alternately making very small wounds and closing them. Then kissing and licking at the spots.  
  
She let out a whimpering moan. More. She always wanted more of him. It was never enough. The more she had to fight her craving, the more she wanted. She could never get enough of him. And that's what scared her so much wasn't it?  
  
Slowly, Spike stopped. His face returned to normal, and he placed one last soft kiss right under her ear before pulling away. "Still on a break, though, aren't we?"  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. It took her a minute to blink away the desire in them. "I guess we are."  
  
He gave her a smile, and they started walking again. A slight difference though. Spike's duck-walk was a little more... pronounced, now. Ouch.  
  
Buffy noticed, and smiled. Good. At least it wasn't one sided.  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Buffy adjusted the skirt in her mirror one more time. Wiggled out of it, and into a pair of low riding lacing, tight khaki's. The low-cut red top was classic, and alluring. She liked it. Slipped on red boots to match, checked her hair again.  
  
Dawn sat on Buffy's bed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I made a friend at work, and we're Bronzing it."  
  
"Ooh! Friends! Named?"  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"She nice?"  
  
"She-" Buffy paused. Who was she to correct her? "Yeah. Really nice." Her hair was done like it had been that first night with Spike, tousled, different sized curls, smoky eyes and candied lips. An onyx pendant hung from her neck, and she dabbed on perfume carefully.  
  
"So... why so much effort?"  
  
"Because it's the first time we've hung out. I don't wanna look like a scrub. Besides. Working Buffy never gets to go out."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Hope you have fun, Buffy. Remember. I'm staying at Michele's tonight. She lives on Fifth Street. The number's by the phone."  
  
"All right." She kissed Dawn's forehead, hugged her, and picked up her purse. "Have fun, and behave. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Dawn watched Buffy plod down the stairs in her red boots and she went to her room to pack.  
  
Buffy came down the stairs, encountering Spike watching TV.  
  
The vampire glanced up from the CSI rerun he was watching. That show had some of the best fake blood he'd ever seen. At least, he hoped it was fake. Took in Buffy's appearance. "Where're you off to, luv?"  
  
Shrugged. "Bronze."  
  
Cocked his head. "Alone?"  
  
"Just meeting a friend I made at work."  
  
He nodded, accepting that. Turned back as his show came back from commercial. Ooh. The autopsy. How fun.  
  
She gave a mental, "Whew",and let out the breath she had been holding. "I, um... I look ok?" When she had his attention again, she turned a slow circle.  
  
He smiled. "Beautiful. As usual. Sure you don't want me to tag along?"  
  
"Yeah. It's no big. Just a friend from work."  
  
He shrugged. "Have it your way, luv. Have fun." Internally, he sighed. He would have the house to himself tonight. That had all sorts of potential. And for the unlife of him, he couldn't figure out a thing to do other than watch a few movies and sleep. How the evil have fallen.. up. Now he knew he was tired. That made absolutely no sense.  
  
She smiled and nodded, opened the door. "Night."  
  
"Night, luv," he called after her, stretching out on the couch. When the door swung shut, it pushed a bit of her scent in his direction. Absently, he sniffed. Wait a minute... Perfume? Why would she...? Oh well. He'd all but given up trying to figure that girl out. Returned to his show. It wasn't like she was going on a date or something... Right?  
  
Dawn came down the stairs, a bag over her shoulder. "Hey. Couch Buddy. I'm heading to Michele's."  
  
He sat up. Looked her up and down. Good. For one thing, it wasn't that Janice bint. For another, she was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, which probably meant there'd be no males around. Sniffed. Just her usual perfume. All this in two seconds or less. "Got everything you need, Bit?"  
  
"Mmm... CD's, pictures, magazines, hooker clothes, candy-"  
  
He jumped up with vamp speed and grabbed her playfully, pulling her into a semi-headlock. "Your *what* clothes?"  
  
She laughed, wriggling free. "I was just kidding. I mean, I've got the silky negligee and peignoir..." Grinned cheekily at him.  
  
He play growled and moved to grab her again.  
  
Giving a giggle she dodged. "Spongebob jamma pants and tank top."  
  
He managed to grab her bag by the strap and pull it to him. "I think I'll just see for myself."  
  
She rolled her eyes, a grin haunting her face. "Geez.. what an invasion of my privacy."  
  
He gave her a snort. "Yeah, yeah. I remember finding someone in the basement, rooting through my stuff." Unzipped the bag.  
  
Innocent whistling. "Just curious. And I was doing laundry."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I believe you." Pulled out a video. "Interview With The Vampire? Oh, come on, Bit!"  
  
"Hey! Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas, AND Tom Cruise! Who can complain? Besides, Armand is just dreamy."  
  
He half hazardly tossed it back into the bag and handed it back. "Totally unrealistic. And very wrong for a fourteen year old."  
  
She laughed. "Why's that?"  
  
He looked at her. "Hello? The rating alone tells you that you shouldn't be watching it. Does your sister know you have that?"  
  
She snickered. "It's Buffy's copy."  
  
Spike laughed. "Bloody hell... Go. Go before I decide that I want company tonight and tie you to the couch."  
  
She smiled, and stood unnecessarily on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Have a good night."  
  
He grinned, gave her a quick hug, and locked the door after her. "Night, Niblet. Have fun."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
He went back and situated himself on the couch again with a yawn. Oh. How fun. Alone, with the telly. Ooh. Terminator 2...  
  
========================================================================== ===========  
  
Buffy smiled up at Jesse. Who looked incredible in a cream shirt with jeans, ya know, if she was noticing. "You really don't have to walk me home. We're only about four blocks from it, and you're in the opposite direction and-"  
  
He was shaking his head. "Nope. I'm walking you home, and that's that. Do you even look at the papers in this town? The obituaries take up more than the sports and comics combined. There's no way I'm letting you go home, at night, alone."  
  
She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. Be careful!! The Slayer can't walk home at night. She quelled the urge to laugh, said graciously, "Thank you."  
  
He grinned. Apparently quite proud of himself. "You're welcome. But it's nothing, really." Offered her his arm.  
  
She grinned back and hooked her arm through his. "Have fun?"  
  
He nodded. "Oh yeah. But, I have to say, spilling that coke on that girl was an accident. I swear."  
  
"Uhhh huh. She had a white shirt on, Jesse, you pervert."  
  
He chuckled. "If you do something *subconsciously*, it is still an accident. That's male logic."  
  
She laughed and swatted his shoulder gently. "Yeah yeah. I had fun."  
  
Grinned. "Good. You, uh.. want to do it again, sometime?"  
  
Gave him another smile. "Guess you'll just have to come hit on me in line again to see."  
  
He exaggerated a defeated sigh. "But I'm broke now! I don't have anything to buy anything with!"  
  
She gave him a droll glance. "Daddy owns the Electric Company... Poor little orphan... Hey. How'd your mom like her present?"  
  
He chuckled. "Won't know till day after tomorrow." He fidgeted. "I hope I wrapped it right. I suck at artistic crap."  
  
She smiled and leaned her head against his arm. "You're her son. She'll love it."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah. I know. But still.. You know how it is with parents. I could probably have wrapped a rock in tin foil and she'd love it."  
  
Buffy laughed. "That's about the gist of it. You know she'd brag to her friends too. 'See the lovely rock my son got me??'"  
  
Jesse laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like Mom. She'd probably take it in the car and use it as a paper weight." Chuckled. "Maybe I should've gotten her a rock. Saved my 150 bucks."  
  
"I could think of better things to spend it on... but... it's your mom, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." Realized where they were. "Oh. This is your house, right?"  
  
"Yup. This is me."  
  
Laughed quietly. "Funny. It looks like a house."  
  
She blushed a little bit.  
  
He bit his lip for a moment. "So.. See you around?"  
  
Smiled. "Of course."  
  
Fidgeted. "Okay then... Good night.." Leaned toward her, gently brushing her lips with his. A chaste kiss, pulling away. "Night," he said again, blushing slightly.  
  
She smiled, leaned up on her toes to kiss him back.  
  
That was a bit of a surprise. He laid one hand gently on her shoulder as they parted again. "Bye, Buffy."  
  
"Bye, Jesse." Brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Be careful going home, ok?"  
  
He stood tall, puffed his chest out. "Who, me? I'm fearless."  
  
"Yeah yeah... you hear anything funny, run in the other direction."  
  
"That's not fear. It's self preservation. A very useful skill."  
  
"Very useful. Promise me?"  
  
He nodded. "Don't worry, m'lady. I shall be christened the Knight Of The Quick Legs, the moment I hear *anything*."  
  
She laughed. "Good idea, oh knight."  
  
A bow and a salute, and he turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Buffy."  
  
She waved a little. "Ok. Night." She made her way up the sidewalk, repressing the urge to wipe at her mouth. That had been wrong. Being with Jesse. Not that he wasn't what every guy SHOULD be, geez. Tall, dark, handsome, a little shy, a little bold, kind, sweet, funny. But... not for her. He could never have adjusted to everything in her life. And so much of that was what she was. He was nice. And his kiss was nice. But that was all. No heat, no overriding desire. No insistent desire to keep him close at all times. To want to kiss and kill him at the same time. He made her laugh, but didn't arouse her passions, like- She sighed. Why not say it? Like he did. Like Spike. She slipped in the door, quietly as possible, nonchalant in her movement. As if nothing earth-shattering had happened to her twenty feet outside that door.  
  
And nearly walked right into a scowling, half growling Spike standing in the entryway.  
  
"Oh. Hey." Set her purse on the desk.  
  
He had seen through the window. He could *smell* that wanker's scent on her. The growl rumbled louder. "Slayer." Moved toward her. "Out with a friend from work, huh? Do you kiss all your co workers, or was this something special." Anger, rage, and more than a hint of betrayal rung in the dangerously quiet voice.  
  
Half step back. "Don't do this tonight." Almost pleading.  
  
"Should've thought about that before you *kissed* that little wanker, Slayer." Eyes narrowed. Same tone as before, the growl underscoring the words.  
  
"His name," she ground out, "is Jesse."  
  
Spike's breathing sped up, looking almost like a bull preparing to charge. If he were human, there might have been worries that he'd hyperventilate. "Is he the only one, Slayer? Or is there one for every night?"  
  
She glared defiantly at him. "Why shouldn't there've been? This was YOUR idea, Spike. The break? Us having nothing to do with each other? That was all you. Maybe YOU'RE the one who should have thought about this. I mean... YOU'RE the one who WANTED it, so damn bad. This was always an option. The only restrictions on anything was NOTHING with US. I could have screwed him twice every night this week."  
  
"I never said.." Deep breaths still, every exhale an almost snort. "That I wanted us to have *nothing* to do with each other. I never agree-" His growl reached a crescendo and cut his words off as his eyes flashed back and forth between gold and blue.  
  
In all the years she had known him, fought him, all the punches, and hurtful lies, and fighting words, all the ass-kickings they'd ever given each other... never had he seemed so close to snapping. And never had Buffy cared less. "He was nice. He thought I was beautiful."  
  
"You ARE bloody beautiful. He'd have to be BLIND not to see that!" Spike let out a snarl and turned around, his back to her. Had the weird feeling that if he kept facing her, he was going to attack. "I can't believe you would do this."  
  
"I can't believe you expected me to sit in my room and... what?? Come around? Just... agree with everything you said?? I can't... be... ignored like that, Spike." She walked around until she was facing him.  
  
He looked at her. "Can't do what? Can't do what *I've* been doing? I sit in this bloody house, day in, day out, doing NOTHING! The highlights of my existence are patrolling with you, on the off chance that you may actually be in a good mood." Growled again, or had he never really stopped? "I never thought you'd go and... Go on a bloody DATE with someone else." The tone was showing a little more of the betrayal and hurt now.  
  
"You could have gone out, too! And you haven't exactly been Mr. Sunshine! I tried to be happy and you were just... rude to me!! God! It didn't MEAN anything!!!!"  
  
He growled. "Oh, so it didn't *mean* anything, eh, Slayer? You do shit with people that doesn't mean anything? That's news." Turned his back on her again, anger and pain rolling off him in waves.  
  
That struck her, hard. Especially with her newfound depth of feeling. Her mouth moved a moment before the words spilled out, tears stinging her eyes. "You prick." She turned, walked out the back door.  
  
He growled and followed her out onto the back porch. Grabbed her arm.  
  
She shook her arm, hard, jerking, trying to dislodge him. "Get OFF me." Her face was contorted, into a hard scowl that was her front to hide tears, but those shining in her eyes betrayed her.  
  
He shook his head, keeping his eyes narrowed in order to hide the prevalent emotions. "We're not *through* yet, Slayer."  
  
"Yes. We are. I am done. I am sick and tired of it. I don't want it anymore. Because nothing I do MEANS anything. Because realizing I LOVE you, you STUPID DUMBASS, is nothing. So.. Leave me the hell alone. Just.. go.. And the break was your fault in the first place. Why the hell shouldn't I work? And, ya know, it's called the women's lib-"  
  
Out of that whole rant, Spike had heard exactly three words. "You love me?" The growl had stopped, and his eyes were wide and slightly confused now.  
  
She stomped her red-booted foot on the porch. "Shut up! God!" She slammed down the stairs.  
  
He followed her, in a semi-stunned silence. Part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her. And the other part was leaning toward grab her and *shake* her. Hard.  
  
She stomped back and forth in the yard, muttering and glaring at him. She totally ignored his presence, cursing and calling him every type of fool, bastard, and *man* there was.  
  
That was enough. And he was getting dizzy. He moved forward in one smooth motion, seizing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "You can't see this from my point of view, can you? Can't feel what I feel? Buffy, do you have any idea what you just said?!"  
  
She glared tearfully at him. "Yes I can! I just DID! And it really sucks! I said it, didn't I, Spike?? Do I look HAPPY about it?? It REALLY REALLY sucks!"  
  
Growled softly. "Now you've got a hint about how I've felt for the last year, Slayer. Not fun, is it?" Shook his head, releasing her. "I don't *want* you to work. But I'm not going to bloody *stop* you! I want you to be freakin' HAPPY for God's sake! I want nothing more than for this family, this whole soddin' group to have a 'happily ever after', even though I KNOW that's impossible. I try to help where I can. To make it work, though. All I want is for you to give me a chance to help. Really help. Not just sit on the sidelines and cheer you on. I want to go to the stupid magic shop and research with the rest of 'em. I want to be included in your little group things. I've never felt the way you make me feel, Buffy. Never. And I doubt I ever will again. This is new. And, to be honest, it's more than a little bloody scary! I just..." Trailed off, sinking down and sitting on one of the porch steps. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
She swiped at the little traitorous tears tracking her cheeks. "I don't either. I don't know. Just... not touching you? It's not helping any. It just makes it worse."  
  
He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, his elbow resting on his knee. "Have we sorted it out, then?"  
  
She snorted. "Will we ever?"  
  
He looked up at her. Must have been the bad lighting that made his eyes glisten like that. "I meant the original problem. My trying to force you not to work."  
  
One hand swiped at her nose. She looked like a dejected little girl. "Are you done trying that?"  
  
A sigh. "I think I've just said as much. I don't want you to work, but I'm done trying to stop you. I stopped a couple of days ago." Looked up at her. "You've been.. happier, lately. Since the job. If it.. If it makes you happy, I'm not going to stand in the way."  
  
Her arms were folded across her chest defensively, still smarting. "I really enjoy working there. But it hurt to come home."  
  
Rubbed at his nose again. "I'm sorry, luv. I am. I'm finished trying to stand between you and what you want." Looked at her again. "Did you mean it?"  
  
She puzzled over his words. Said, just as defensively as her stance, "Yes."  
  
He stood, slowly. No aggressiveness in his posture. "You love me?"  
  
Dropped her chin, her arms slipping to wrap around her waist. "Yes."  
  
Took a step toward her. "Break over?"  
  
She looked at him. "It bloody well better be." His inflection, his words, filtering through her lips.  
  
He gave a very soft laugh, and closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek gently. Wanting- No. *Needing* to touch her. For her to touch him.  
  
Her eyes drifted shut, and the smallest smile curled her lips. One hand slid to his side, up his chest, over his neck, and her thumb stroked over his bottom lip.  
  
He purred softly at her touch, and leaned toward her, resting their foreheads together. That same gesture. And yet, somehow, this time it meant more. To both of them. "I love you, Buffy," he whispered. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for standing in your way. And I'm sorry for wanting to rip that wank- Jesse apart and use his various internal organs for fish bait."  
  
Her eyes had glossed over again, shining with tears she was embarrassed to shed. Watery laugh. "He's really nice." She was silent a moment, then quietly, slowly, "I love you."  
  
He knew she could feel his muscles go limp for an instant. How long had it been since someone had said that to him, in this context, and meant it? And *not* been insane? Too long. Far too long. Possibly never. He said the first thing he could think of, even though he knew it sounded stupid. "Thank you." Still resting their foreheads together, his own eyes shining back at her.  
  
She cast her eyes down a moment, and shrugged. "Your fault."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Small smile. "Ruined me for anyone else... it's... just going through the motions... doesn't... touch me, shake me, scare me, arouse me like... like you do. No one else's kiss can do that."  
  
Her words had several effects. One being a major increase in the volume of his purring. Another being an uncontrollable urge to cup her cheek, and stroke his thumb over it gently. "If it helps, you've done the same thing to me. I may live to be a thousand, but I'll never feel like this about anyone else. Ever."  
  
He could feel it, that small tremble that moved through her when he touched her. The way her eyes closed again, lips parted slightly.  
  
The break was over. Time to make it official. He moved slowly and captured her mouth with his. After over two weeks, it was like fireworks went off in his mind the moment their lips met.  
  
Her small hands came up to frame his face, fingers tracing all the details they could find, her mouth opening slowly under his. Pulling in his bottom lip, biting gently at it.  
  
And another round of fire works launched. In his heart this time. His hands roamed her upper body gently, reaquianting himself with her as their tongues began the now familiar dance.  
  
She pulled back fractionally to murmur against his lips, "... love you..."  
  
Oh god. Oh help. That pushed him over the edge. He lost all semblance of conscious thought. When he regained control, they were inside... and upstairs.  
  
Buffy stumbled when they reached the entryway to her room, tugging at his shirt.  
  
He, meanwhile, was busily making a trail down her neck and around the collarbones with his mouth and tongue.  
  
She whimpered, tugging him inside with her, pulling at her own shirt, coaxing him to the bed.  
  
Spike was growling softly, and he quickly got rid of both their shirts. With such speed that it left Buffy wondering when exactly hers had left. But that stopped quickly when he returned to his previous attentions around her neck. With the shirt gone, however, he was free to go a bit lower.  
  
She sighed, arched against him, her fingers sliding in his hair. "I love you."  
  
She felt that same weakness in his muscles, and he pulled his mouth away from her skin long enough to say, "I love you, Buffy. Always you. Only you.." Growling softly, a sound of pure arousal and love, he went back to his nibbling and licking, focusing on a spot that he'd only just discovered before the break. Right where her neck curved to meet her shoulder. Nipped and sucked at it  
  
Low sound of pure want. Her hands streaked over every available piece of his flesh. "Always... only..." Her breathing was erratic, her hands fumbling, shaking as she tried to unbuckle that stupid belt he always insisted on wearing.  
  
One of his hands stopped playing on her side where it had been and moved to help her with his belt. For a moment, their eyes locked. Both showing all emotions. All feelings. From arousal to love. Spike growled softly again. "Mine."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "Yours." She kissed him, hard, and pulled back, her eyes shining, and she said fiercely, possessively, "Mine. Always, and only mine."  
  
Instead of going limp at this, Spike felt as if fire was flowing through every muscle in his body. He locked eyes with her again. "Yours...", he agreed, his slow nod mirroring hers from a moment before.  
  
A statement. A fact. Something that would never waver, never change. Never again. And both of them knew it. Always. And only. They belonged together. With each other.  
  
They belonged *to* each other. 


	28. Insatiable

Buffy lay on her side, one leg and arm sprawled over Spike's VERY naked body. She smiled lazily at how he had gotten so very naked, and why she now owed him a new pair of jeans. Mmmm... She couldn't wipe the grin off her face this morning. Couldn't stop touching him either. Her hands hadn't stopped their gentle excursion over his body since she had woken scant minutes ago.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was still mostly asleep, being totally exhausted. No wonder. Five hours. New record. Still, he was very aware of Buffy's presence. Kept nuzzling closer to her warm body. Not that he was at his usual cool tempreture yet. It would be quite some time before his temperature dropped below ninety.  
  
Buffy's fingers traced delicate patterns over his skin, and only minutes later, her mouth followed them, feathering him with kisses, tiny licks and bites.  
  
That woke him up a little more. Smiled at her, one hand stroking over her back gently. "Mornin', luv."  
  
A slow smile took her face as she looked up from her work on the center of his chest. "Morning."  
  
Spike sighed happily, his hand continuing the gentle stroking of her back and sides. Gave a half yawn. Smiled again. "I take it you're feeling good?"  
  
"Well... I think I was ravished by a vampire last night."  
  
Soft chuckle. "Funny. I seem to remember a similar incident involving a Slayer."  
  
She ran her fingers gently over a bruise she had left the night before. "Mmm... She marked you."  
  
He raised his other hand to a small bite mark on her shoulder. "Seems we have that in common, luv."  
  
She kissed him lightly. "I don't remember minding."  
  
That same soft chuckle, with a purring undertone, now. "Me neither."  
  
She slid so she was lying on top of him. "Say it again." Kissed down his neck.  
  
He purred softly. "What would that be, luv?"  
  
Her head butted gently under his chin. "You know," she whispered, never neglecting her current assault on his throat.  
  
"That I love you?"  
  
She nodded, bit softly at his neck.  
  
He purred louder, and nuzzled her gently. "I love you, Buffy."  
  
She placed a chase kiss on the spot she had been ravaging, and echoed, "I love you, too."  
  
That same weakness went through him, manifesting itself in a shiver. "God, Buffy... I've wanted to hear you say that for so long..." Nuzzled her again.  
  
She kissed down his neck, across his chest in a zigzagging pattern, murmuring soft, 'love you's throughout.  
  
A series of very pleasurable shivers ran through the vampire, and his hands resumed their gentle wanderings across her smooth skin. Hands still warm from their contact stroked her body gently, lovingly, as Spike began murmuring the same phrase back to her, nuzzling at her at the same time.  
  
She lifted herself up to nibble at his lips, biting and sucking at them, mumbling, "Only you... never enough... can't get enough..."  
  
"Always... only you, Buffy... Love you... I love you...", the vampire responded, returning her attentions.  
  
She pulled back to tuck herself under his chin, a small frown creasing her brow.  
  
He felt the slight tension that was suddenly in the Slayer's muscles. "Something wrong, luv?"  
  
"I love you." Slight confusion, fear.  
  
Uh oh. He nuzzled her again, stroking her side and arm comfortingly. "I love you, too.. Is something bothering you, luv?" Please don't let her regret this...  
  
"There's no going back now. No hiding, no lies." She was irrevocably out in the open, exposed completely, and she knew it. She could crumble because of his actions, and it made her shake.  
  
He nodded, keeping up his comforting stroking. "You're back to worrying what your pals'll think again, aren't you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing. Nevermind. Kiss me again...."  
  
He did, lovingly taking her mouth with his. When they parted, he whispered. "If it's nothing, why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it's not something to worry over... Because you love me."  
  
"I do love you. And I want to help. If there's something wrong." Gave her a gentle smile. "Besides, if you don't tell me, then I'll definitely worry about it."  
  
Her eyes drifted from his, reluctant to look into them. "You can break me now."  
  
He cocked his head slightly. "You've had that ability regarding me for over a year now."  
  
She nodded. "I dont want you to treat me like I did you."  
  
He seemed confused. "You hated me... I love you. I'd never put someone I love through that..." Hoped that didn't come out too harsh. She'd hurt him, sure... but it was in the past, now.  
  
She accepted that with a shrug. She had treated him horribly because she simply hadn't cared. She knew that was callous, but she also knew nothing was the same now. Everything was different. "I'm just scared."  
  
He planted a soft kiss atop her head. "I'm a little scared, too. Like I said last night... I've been in love before... But never like this. I don't even know how to discribe it. The feelings... the emotions, everything seems more... Real, now. With you."  
  
Her arms wrapped around him slowly, surely. "That makes it harder, too."  
  
"I know." Quietly. Resumed his stroking of her back.  
  
Her mouth wandered over the skin at it's disposal. "Never get tired of you... always something new... You taste so good. I never noticed that."  
  
A soft chuckle vibrated through him. "You're not half bad yourself, Slayer." Playfully.  
  
She smiled at him, swept the hair off her neck, and tilted her head to the side. "I taste good?"  
  
He smiled back, purring softly. "Oh, yeah. You know about what the taste of a Slayer does to a vamp." Gently kissed and nibbled at her neck.  
  
"Mmm... Especially my vamp." Her hands curled gently in his hair, a small moan falling from her lips.  
  
He purred even louder at her ownership declaration. Nuzzled into her hand even as his mouth continued it's exploration of her neck.  
  
One hand left his hair to stroke over his back. "Want you..."  
  
Playfully, still nibbling. "...still?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Farbeit for me to deny my love..."  
  
========================================================================== =================  
  
Buffy woke for the second time, to a rumbling stomach, but more importantly, she felt watched.  
  
That was probably because Spike was up on his elbow, eyes half lidded, smiling at her. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you sleep?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. I'm usually asleep."  
  
He chuckled, vibrating the bed slightly. Not that his purring wasn't already having that effect. "Well, take it from me. You're adorable. You keep nuzzling the pillow, and your hair gets all messy." Ran his fingers through it to illustrate.  
  
A slight blush stained her cheeks, and her hand raised to the curling mess.  
  
He smiled, continued stroking his fingers through it gently. "I like it."  
  
She groaned and pulled the blankets over herself. "Naked, messy hair and no makeup..."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say you are."  
  
He laughed softly. "No. I meant you." Pulled up the blanket and joined her under it. "Is this a private tent, or can anyone come in?"  
  
"Mmm... only us. It's a two person tent."  
  
He smiled. "Good. No one else'll see the rat's nest on my head."  
  
"Cute... curly."  
  
He dragged his fingers through it. "Ugh. I know. Never stays straight."  
  
She splayed her fingers through it, making it curl randomly. Definitely a 'post-sex' look. It worked for him. "I know. I love it."  
  
He purred louder. "Oh. Well then. Maybe I'll keep it like this. Just for you."  
  
"Mmm... Only if you wanna stay in my bed all the time."  
  
"I do if you're here." Nuzzled her softly. "I love you, Buffy."  
  
She smiled, her eyes closing, maximizing the sensation of his nose on her skin. "I love you."  
  
Spike sighed happily and snuggled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and stroking the soft skin of her stomach gently. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."  
  
Another soft smile. "Let's hope not."  
  
He purred and nuzzled his face against her neck for a moment, pressing soft kisses as he did so, his eyes half closed.  
  
Small contented noise, and she shifted her body into his, her hands roaming slowly.  
  
Spike smiled and laid still, other than his hand still stroking her stomach and side, enjoying her touch, eyes closing slightly.  
  
Her fingers stroked over his ribs, down his stomach, playing a moment at his belly button. One hand lifted to stroke at his arms, caressing the sleek muscle.  
  
Spike sighed happily, pushing into her hands in a lazy way, eyes now totally closed.  
  
Her fingers focused on his shoulder, the muscle defined, hard. She touched the very outmost curve, dipped her head to nip at the muscle. "Mine."  
  
"Yours," he agreed softly, opening his eyes to watch her. "All yours."  
  
Her head dipped to taste the hollow at the base of his neck. "Mine." Her fingers traced a line to where his heart should have beat. She kissed, licking, biting at the flesh above it, finally leaving a small hickey. "All mine."  
  
A soft sigh, and he pressed against her gently. "Always has been, luv. Always."  
  
She pointed to the small bruise. "I claimed you."  
  
He smiled. "Really?" His fingers traced yet another healing bite on her shoulder... One that appeared to have been made with fangs. "Seems I can say the same thing."  
  
She gave a smug grin. "Yup."  
  
He chuckled softly. "You seem rather proud of that."  
  
"You teased me enough... I never knew biting could be..."  
  
Another soft chuckle. "Could be what, luv? Erotic? Intense?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
Smiled. "You got it."  
  
She looked at him through hooded eyes. Patented sexy look. "Does it work both ways?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh yeah. Believe me."  
  
"Hmmm..." Started to nip at his neck.  
  
The purr got louder. And deeper, rumbling from deep within his chest as his hands resumed their earlier actions, alternately stroking and rubbing, almost massaging, gently.  
  
She licked at the spot she had nipped, sucking at it gently.  
  
Spike let out a shuddering breath. That always got him. And she knew it.  
  
She wondered... decided to try. She bit his neck. Employing pressure, not pain. It was a firm bite, but her tongue touched at his skin gently  
  
She had to feel the shudder that went through him. Definitely heard the gasp of pleasure the vampire let out.  
  
"Mmm..." Smiled at him, eyes dark with desire. "Baby want to play?"  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Buffy, as much as it pains me... I think I really am too tired now." Pulled the blanket down slightly. Eyes opened wide when he noticed the bedside clock. "Holy shit. It's three in the afternoon."  
  
She started to kiss down his chest. "Point?" Nipped at one ridge of his abs.  
  
Another shudder of pleasure, followed by a very quiet moan. Then, "Buffy... Bit'll be home... Any time now..."  
  
"No." Nipped at him again. What a great noise.  
  
And he made it again. "Buffy... oh god... Slayer... think... about it..."  
  
Voice full of promise. "I am..."  
  
Oh.. Just the tone of her voice was enough to prompt another shudder. He was just about to give in, when his hearing detected the sound of the front door opening. "Uh oh."  
  
She licked at the bitten area. "Not a good noise yet..." She mumbled.  
  
Deep throaty purring moan and yet another shudder. "Buffy... Dawn's home..."  
  
"No, she's not..." Continued in her attentions.  
  
"Then why... did the door... just open...?" His purr was interrupting his words.  
  
"Buffy? I'm home!!"  
  
Buffy sat up quickly.  
  
A half grin. "Told you so." Playfully.  
  
"Dawnie!!! We- I'll- Just a minute!" She shouted. Stood, totally neglecting the sheet, stood there, looking slightly lost.  
  
Spike looked her up and down, open admiration in his eyes. "Robe?", he finally offered, pointing.  
  
She nodded, and grabbed two. Her pink one, and an old grey one. Slipped on the pink one, and handed him the grey. As she tied the sash, Buffy said, "She's old enough, don't you think?"  
  
He grinned, slipping his on. "Yeah..." Suddenly slightly unsure. "Buffy.. Will you.. can you say it around the others?"  
  
She paused. Thought about it a long minute. Could she? Could she take the looks, and the questions, and the disgust, and the anger? Did she want to? Finally, she looked into his eyes, her shoulders squared. "I love you wherever I am, and whoever I'm with."  
  
He got up and moved to her so fast, she didn't even see him move. Swept her into a passionate kiss.  
  
A smile curved the lips pressed to his, and her arms slipped around his neck.  
  
When they broke apart, he smiled at her. "Take that as a 'thank you'."  
  
"Picking up where we left off would be a nice you're welcome."  
  
He chuckled. "After we go say hello to your sister." Held the door for her. "After you, luv."  
  
She went down the stairs, tucking her wild hair behind her ears. Dawn looked at the pair in shock. "Oh my God. What did-"  
  
"Umm... the break's over..." Buffy informed her.  
  
Spike followed his girlfriend down the stairs, tying the sash on his robe. A satisfied grin on his face. "Hey, Bit. Have fun?"  
  
"Apparently not as much as you guys did."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Hmm. You don't know the half of it. Watch this.." He wrapped his arms around the Slayer from behind, whispered, "I love you...", just loud enough for Dawn to hear.  
  
She blushed, but one hand rose to tangle in his hair. "I love you, too."  
  
Dawn gave a squeal, and launched herself at them. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO GREAT!!!"  
  
There were twin 'Oof's, from the couple as Dawn proceeded to attempt to squash them. She continued to squeal and hug them. This time managing to hug one at a time. Spike grinned and patted the Key on the back gently. "Wow, Bit. You're almost as happy about this as I am."  
  
She bounced twice, giggling, a huge smile plastered on her face. "You don't even-" She froze. Then, "You're not wearing anything under that, are you?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "What do you think?"  
  
Dawn gave a hugely appropriate, "Euuuuuuugnnnn!!!" A two foot jump back, and a long range swat. "Again. Euuuuuuuuuwwwgh! Go put some CLOTHES on."  
  
Buffy bit her lip, desparately trying to hold back a chuckle.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, lost control. His chuckle turned into full fledged laughter, holding the banister of the stairs with one hand.  
  
Dawn hit his arm again. "Eugh! Oh my God. I'm serious! Gross. Clothes."  
  
Still chuckling, he gave a nod and headed back up the stairs. Then, halfway up the stairs, he paused, turned around and came back down, heading for the basement.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?? Clothes! Now!"  
  
Spike chuckled. "That's where I'm goin', Bit. The jeans that I left upstairs... Let's just say that they won't work anymore."  
  
A laugh escaped Buffy's lips, and a heat filled her as she remembered what EXACTLY had happened to the jeans. Cleared her throat. "Let him get new jeans, Dawn."  
  
Spike gave a play snort at the Key, and went downstairs.  
  
Dawn just arched her brow at Buffy. "For the record: Happy for you. But this will NOT be a recurring episode in my life, understood?"  
  
Buffy gave a chagrined smile. "Right. Promise."  
  
"And furthermore. Pants?? How in God's name do you BREAK pants?"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, "Well-"  
  
"UH! RHETORICAL!! RHETO-" The phone ringing broke into her shouts for absolutely no details.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and said, above the shouts for therapy, "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Buffy. Good. How are things going?" Giles' voice. "Is that Dawn I hear?"  
  
Buffy waved at Dawn for silence. "Hey, Giles. Yeah... she's dead now. I'll enjoy the quiet."  
  
"Ah. Tell her I said to rest in peace." A chuckle in the voice now.  
  
She grinned. "Rest in peace, Dawn. Giles said it was ok to kill you."  
  
Dawn made a face. "Well, what if I tell him that you broke Spi-" Muffled words, as Buffy had covered her sister's mouth.  
  
"So. What's up?"  
  
A confused tone. "Did Dawn say that you broke Spike?"  
  
"No. I've got no idea. She's really hyper. Been babbling all day."  
  
Dawn bit her sister's hand. "-pants."  
  
There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Then, "I choose to not ask."  
  
"Spongebob Squarepants," Buffy burst out, as Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away. "It's... she loves that show... it's on. Right now. On the television."  
  
Giles cleared his throat. Decided to change the subject. "I have good news."  
  
"Oh! Good news!"  
  
"Yes. And it's also rather confusing. I take you remember the circumstances surrounding our obtaining of the Ohana?"  
  
"Um... Yeah..." Slight guilt when she thought about her own grand theft auto. A Slayer with a past.  
  
"Well, something strange has happened. I'd rather like everyone to be present when I tell it. So I'm calling everyone. Also, this will be a kind of... party, of sorts. We're finally ready to reopen the Magic Box."  
  
"All right!" A happy smile. That store was, of course, Giles' baby. And Anya's. She was happy for them.  
  
The smile carried through the phone. "Yes. So far I've managed to contact Willow and Tara, but Xander and Anya don't seem to be answering their phone." Cleared his throat. "I'll just keep trying. I take it you can tell Dawn and Spike?"  
  
"Of course. What time?"  
  
"As soon after sunset as it's safe for Spike to travel. Let's say... eight?"  
  
"Eight's good. We'll see you then."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, Buffy."  
  
"Bye, Giles." She hung up the phone.  
  
Spike came back upstairs, cocking his head. "Who was that, luv?"  
  
Buffy looked up to see Spike, in jeans, but he hadn't seen fit to throw on a shirt. Mmm... half-naked Spike. The only thing better was completely naked Spike. She smiled, crossed to him, running her fingers down his abs in a firm line. "Giles."  
  
He grinned and purred softly. "So? What'd old Rupert want?"  
  
"Scooby meeting at eight." Said absently, as her mind was focused on the tiny spasms Spike's muscles did when her nails scraped slightly on his skin.  
  
And the purring got louder, as well. "Well. A new apocolypse already?"  
  
"Mmm... No, he said it was wierd but good. He wants us all to be there when he tells us."  
  
"Oh." He slipped his arms around her and pulled her up against him, resting his chin atop her head. Yet another of his favorite things to do. One hand found it's way inside her robe and around to stroke gently at her back.  
  
She smiled at her new location, started biting at his neck. "Gonna make an appearance, aren't you?"  
  
"If you're going, I'm going, luv." A shiver ran through him. A very, *very* pleasurable one.  
  
"Good." Sucked across his collarbone. "Dawn is upstairs."  
  
Another shiver, and he knew she felt his knees buckle slightly for an instant. "Hmm. Hinting at something, luv?" Playfully suggestive. "You're insaitiable, aren't you?"  
  
"Completely... Can I tempt you?" Her hands slid down his torso, her fingers disappearing into the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Already are, Slayer." Let a half growl enter his voice. And not one of anger.  
  
She started kissing down his chest. "Cot's still downstairs, right?"  
  
He grinned. "I think I might have noticed it earlier." Playfully, "But if we break it, that's two things you'll owe me, luv."  
  
"Mmm... You sleep in my bed now." Husky promise, want, and slight demand in her voice and eyes.  
  
"Hmm. I think I like that arrangement." Started moving for the basement door, gently pulling her with him. Not that he could avoid it, since she was wrapped around him in a very nice way.  
  
She smiled ferally, nipping the edge of his collarbone slightly roughly.  
  
The kitchen door swung open suddenly, filling the room with the sound of the Wicca's laughing, chattering to each other. And light. As in, from the sun, light.  
  
Spike let out a startled yelp as the sudden sunlight hit his naked torso, and jerked away from Buffy to leap behind the kitchen island. A move preformed with.. decidedly less grace than usual. And ending in a *THUMP* when the vampire's head connected with the dishwasher.  
  
Willow froze, a concerned look on her face, and Tara gushed an apology, immediately shutting the door. "Spike, I'm so sorry! We didn't know you were gonna be... half... naked... kissing Buffy..." She trailed off.  
  
Buffy turned about as pink as her robe, pulling it tighter at the neckline.  
  
He chuckled softly and came out from behind the island, rubbing a small bruise on his forehead where he'd met the dishwasher. "Ouch. I'm fine. Really. Fine." Looked at Buffy. Test number 2.  
  
She fidgeted. Crossed to him, running her fingers lightly over the burn. "Gonna be ok?"  
  
The Wicca's watched the exchange, Willow warily, and Tara with a small smile curving her lips.  
  
Spike gave a half nod. "Tell you the truth, it's my head that hurts-" Winced. "No. The burn is worse. Just took longer to register. I'll be okay, luv." One hand rose to cup her cheek tenderly. "Thanks for caring."  
  
She swallowed, took in a little breath, and tilted her head into his hand. "Anytime."  
  
Tara was the the first to speak, because Willow still looked confused. "Um... not fighting anymore, then?"  
  
Spike gave an easy smile. Something that the Wiccas had never seen before. "No fight. It's over. Beyond over."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Everything's... ok now."  
  
Willow smiled. "Good. Cause the tension? Getting pretty thick and angry."  
  
Spike grinned. "No tension now. In fact, Buffy was so relaxed earlier that she- Oof!" Elbow to ribs. Not hard enough to hurt, though. He cocked his head at her and chuckled. "Well well well. Someone's touchy."  
  
She leveled a look at him. It was their business. Not everyone else's. "We're ok now," she re-iterated.  
  
He coughed slightly. "Okay, then. I'm getting ice." Went to the fridge. "A bloke can't even talk in his own place," he muttered on the way.  
  
Willow and Tara smiled, while Buffy fidgeted.  
  
Spike got ice, put it in one of the handy ice bags that were always in the Summers kitchen, and held it to the burns on his torso. Alternating the stomach and side.  
  
Tara gave a little grin and used a Scooby-ism for the first time. "So... Of the good?"  
  
Spike grinned at her. "Definitely." Hissed through his teeth as the ice touched the tender burn on his stomach again. "...ow..." Almost too quiet to hear.  
  
Buffy frowned quickly, swatting his hands away to look at the burn again. She looked intensely at it, one hand stroking at his shoulder. "Sure it's ok?"  
  
He smiled at her, purring instantly at her touch. "Fine, luv. Really. You know how fast I heal."  
  
"I know, but it looks nasty..." Gently touched around it, careful to not hurt him again.  
  
Willow and Tara exchanged a quiet look, a small smile.  
  
He shrugged slightly, still smiling. "Not a problem, luv." Leaned his head down and nuzzled her quickly. "I do so love the concern, though. And the attention."  
  
Her eyes jerked to his, genuinely surprised. She hadn't been putting on a show for someone, she was worried about him. Color stole up her cheeks, and she pulled back slightly, feeling everyone's attention on her.  
  
He gently allowed one hand to stroke her back. "I meant you paying attention to me. You know how I love that." It was almost like he could read her mind, lately.  
  
She nodded, said abruptly to the other women, "You know, right? Scooby meeting at eight?"  
  
The Wicca's nodded. "Actually," Willow admitted, "We were coming to make sure you knew. And... we need to shower and change, and all that. And then we thought that we could take Dawn and go pick up some food for the meeting."  
  
Spike moved back to the freezer, seeing as how his ice had melted, and the burn on his stomach was still an angry red color. "Niblet's upstairs, but I don't think she's in the bathroom. I hear a stereo."  
  
The women nodded, and hand-in-hand made their way upstairs.  
  
Spike got his new ice, and headed into the living room to plop on the couch, fishing for the remote absently. "That went well."  
  
She collapsed next to him. "You think?"  
  
He cocked his head. "You don't? No yelling. They seemed happy."  
  
"What did you expect, a spell turning you into a toad or something?"  
  
He actually gave a small shudder. "I spent two weeks in the body of a cobra once, Slayer. Don't even joke."  
  
"Right. Sorry." She leaned against his shoulder, her fingers dragging back and forth across his hand.  
  
He gave a relaxed sigh, and leaned his head on hers sideways, flipping channels with the remote, the other hand still holding the ice to his stomach.  
  
"Okay?" She wasn't talking about his burns.  
  
Nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Are you... uh... are you nervous about the meeting, Buffy?"  
  
She shifted a little in her seat. "Are you?"  
  
"A little. I don't know why, but I am."  
  
"Oh." Quietly, "Me, too."  
  
"What's your big one?" At her strange look, he continued. "The one thing that you're most nervous about. The one thing that might happen tonight. The big one."  
  
"Xander, Giles. Those are my bigs. Yours?"  
  
"Just Rupert, mostly. With a very, *very*, small piece of Harris in there." A half chuckle. "Mostly because I'm a little worried that his fiance' might kill him if he starts with that 'evil, soulless, vengeful, killer' crap again." Put the remote down in favor of stroking his fingers through her hair. "I'm just glad that *you* don't believe that anymore."  
  
Small nervous smile. "I don't."  
  
"Good." Cocked his head. Gave a half wince. "Damn it. That means that, after tonight, no one's gonna buy my Big Bad act anymore, doesn't it?"  
  
She gave him a smoky smile and leaned forward to suck on his earlobe. Whispered roughly, "You'll always be my big bad..."  
  
Oooh. There was no way in hell that she could miss that shiver. Or the moan that her playing with one of his worst weak spots induced.  
  
Scraped her teeth along it. "Mmm..." Made noise just to have it vibrate through him, force him to make those little noises.  
  
Which he did. In spades. His eyes closed and one hand dropped from her hair to slide inside her robe.  
  
She made a tutting noise and pulled back, said, faking shock. "Spike! We're in the living room." Her eyes gleamed. She knew she was a tease.  
  
He gave a half growl at her, and chuckled. "Fine. You can play, but I can't. Is that how it works?"  
  
"Blurting things out in front of people that isn't even their business isn't playing." Playfully scolding tone.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say." Leaned sideways on the couch, stretching.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
He pretended to think. "I don't remember."  
  
Hit his shoulder. "Spike."  
  
Chuckled. "I was going to say that you were so relaxed earlier that you slept on top of me for four hours. Is that bad?" Big, wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't what, my love?" Still with the innocent look.  
  
"Don't you 'my love' me. You would not tell my friends that."  
  
"I wouldn't? I'm evil, remember?"  
  
"Evil, but still horny? Do remember that."  
  
Snorted at her, picked up the remote again. Chuckled. "I was going to say that you were so relaxed earlier that... Hmm. That I had to watch you for fifteen minutes before you woke up?"  
  
"Not *relaxed*. Tired."  
  
"Funny. I'd have said 'exhausted'." Proud grin.  
  
"I wasn't the only one sleeping," she groused.  
  
"I woke up first."  
  
She arched one brow. "And who fell asleep first?"  
  
He opened his mouth, closed it, and focused on the remote again.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I do all the work, you know."  
  
She sat up, looked at him incredulously. "Ex-CUSE me?"  
  
"Well I do." Didn't look at her. "You're just... there." He was playing. The tone made it obvious.  
  
She scoffed. "This from the one doing all the begging."  
  
"Begging!?" He looked at her. "I do NOT beg."  
  
"Ooh... Buffy," she mocked in a British accent. "Please... God...Yes... Don't... Slayer... Please...Yes..."  
  
He fishmouthed. Then, "You do the same thing, Slayer. And you know it."  
  
She scoffed. "I never have, never *will*, beg."  
  
He growled softly. "Really? Hmm. I seem to remember differently." Sat up slowly and moved toward her. "Perhaps we can test that?"  
  
She scooted backwards. "I'm sure you were imagining whatever it was."  
  
He grinned. "You scared, Slayer? That's worse than begging, you know."  
  
She stopped. "Scared? No way."  
  
He moved *dangerously* close to her, like, mostly on top of her, and one hand went into her robe again as his lips decended to her neck. "Let's test this, then..."  
  
She stilled, waiting, bracing herself. Warning herself. Don't beg. Never beg.  
  
Nuzzling, kissing, licking, nibbling. Spike was doing all that and more, as his hand continued on it's own excursion. That deep purr started from within him, as he continued his minstrations.  
  
A small noise escaped her throat, and she bit her bottom lip hastily, but couldn't keep from arching against him.  
  
Hmm. Gettin' close. Oh. He knew what to do. He went for the spot under her ear, as his hand found... somewhere else to play.  
  
Her head fell back, a moan escaped her lips.  
  
And now for the clincher. He vamped, and began nibbling again, sharp fangs drawing small drops of blood, and his tongue quickly sealing the wounds.  
  
Shuddering sigh. "Oh, God... Spike..."  
  
He pulled back from her slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"Yes... Spike... nonono..." babbled slightly. "Don't stop, not ever... oh, please no..." Her hips bucked his invitingly.  
  
"I do believe that's begging, luv." Said quietly, triumphantly, his hand never ceasing movement.  
  
Shook her head. "Begging... God... never stop... love me... Love me..." Moved against him desperately.  
  
"I do love you..." On the couch? So what? Everyone was upstairs.  
  
A very quick and quiet fifteen minutes later, Buffy buttoned the fly on Spike's jeans, zipped the zipper. Meanwhile, Spike was tying the sash on Buffy's robe, and nuzzling her gently the whole time. Then, a very quiet, "I win." Whispered playfully.  
  
She smiled. "Till I want you to lose."  
  
"I can't lose. I already admitted that I do beg." Yawned.  
  
"Mmm... wake up. We both need showers, and then we've got to go to the Magic Box."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah... You go take a shower first. I'm feeling... generous."  
  
She snorted, a habit of his she was picking up, and needed to quit. "You just wanna sleep on the couch while I'm in there."  
  
He yawned and stretched out as she got up. "Fine. You caught me." Sighed and grinned. "What can I say? I'm in a good mood."  
  
A sated smile pulled at her lips. "Me, too. I'll wake you when I get out."  
  
Closed his eyes. "Fine with me, luv. Enjoy your shower." 


	29. All of you

Buffy and Spike walked slowly to the Magic Box. Really, really slowly. Neither one of them spoke of it, but they both knew: something great, or something horrible would happen tonight. And neither one wanted to find out which it would be.  
  
Spike had one arm looped around Buffy's shoulders, while she had an arm around his waist. Both needed the other's comfort. The other's *love*.  
  
Finally, Buffy spoke, like she wasn't trying to reassure herself. "It's gonna be fine. It's really silly to worry like this."  
  
"Yeah. Silly." His hand was absently playing with the shoulder of her shirt. Needing to do something.  
  
"I mean, it's not always all about us. No one even cares, really. We're just gonna go, and hear what Giles has to say, catch up with everybody, and go home. It's no big," she stressed.  
  
He nodded, repeating her again. "Right. No big. They'll deal with it. They did before." Sighed. "Of course, they dealt with it by threatening to tie me to a shower or throw me outside at noon, but they still dealt with it."  
  
"Right!" Brightly, ignoring everything negative he said. "And it's night. And I mean... who says we even have to go charging in there with declarations of literally undying love, and.. and stuff?"  
  
He paused in his tracks. Said, quietly. "You're not going to tell them, are you?" No anger. No.. anything, really. Blank.  
  
She shook her head. "That's not... I just mean... Why do WE have to prove everything? Why can't it just be, ok, Spike and Buffy are pretty happy. Good for them. Why do I have to justify and prove everything??"  
  
"I want-" Paused, shook his head. "No. I'll admit it. I *need* them to know." Looked at her. "You have to understand, pet. This is.. all I have left. My last chance to become a part of this group. This family. And I beyond *want* it. I *need* it. And it's taken me a very long time to learn that. Please understand?"  
  
She lifted a hand, her fingers barely grazing his cheekbone. "I love you," she repeated, "Wherever I am, whoever I'm with." Let him know. She'd never deny him, she'd tell the Scoobies.  
  
His tense posture relaxed, and he nodded a little. "Thank you, Buffy. I love you, too." Moved back into his previous position, arm around her shoulders as they began walking again.  
  
One hand lifted to the one on her shoulder, and she entwined their fingers. She knew they needed to do this. But she really didn't want to.  
  
A few more moments of silence, and they were standing outside the Magic Box. Spike cleared his throat, and opened the door for her, only releasing her hand at the last second.  
  
She walked in ahead of him, smiling at those in attendance. All the Scoobies herded around the food that Tara, Willow, and Dawn had left early to get.  
  
Spike followed her in, closing the door behind him. To everyone but Buffy and maybe Dawn, he looked his usual self. Cocky, swaggering, ignoring anything that didn't seem to concern him. Only his girls could tell just how nervous he was. Small things, things that no one else would notice, gave him away. Locking eyes with Buffy every chance he got. Avoiding eye contact with Giles. Spending way too long just staring at the hotwing in his hand before eating it.  
  
Buffy stole one of his wings, talking casually with Xander.  
  
"-and then I wound up watching that booorrring movie all because- Hi, honey!" As Anya walked through the main room. Once she entered the back room, Xander looked back to Buffy. "All because I lost a stupid bet with Anya."  
  
She laughed. "Whipped much?"  
  
Xander sighed and hung his head. "Such is the fate of those of us doomed to marria- Hey, Ayn. Want some pizza?"  
  
Spike was making quiet snickering noises, trying not to draw attention to himself.  
  
Anya munched a piece of pizza. "Is he saying those funny anecdotes that make it sometimes difficult to love him?"  
  
Spike snorted out a chuckle.  
  
Xander looked at her. "I was being entertaining, Ayn. That's all. Perfectly innocent entertaining."  
  
"Yup... just... a story about fate that was really funny," Buffy laughed.  
  
From the head of the table, Giles cleared his throat. But he was smiling. "Now that we're all here, perhaps we can get started?"  
  
All attention turned to him.  
  
"Very good. Now, I take it that you all remember exactly how we got the Ohana before we left? Of course, Buffy and Spike are the only ones who actually remember it, but you've all been told, correct?"  
  
A round of nods.  
  
"Very good. Now. Here's the strange thing. According to the dealer, it's been paid for."  
  
A parroted phrase of, "What?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said. But, the dealer says that, when he got to work that next day, the gate was locked, the RV was missing, and there was a mound of cash on his desk in the office. More than enough to cover the price of the Ohana." He held up about three thousand dollars. "In fact, he gave me the change."  
  
Spike's eyes locked on the cash. Some things never change.  
  
Buffy extended her hand. "Would it be ok if I put it in the bank for Dawn? For college?"  
  
At the same time, Xander had said, "Can we have it for the wedding?"  
  
And Willow and Tara had added that they were thinking of getting their own place, soon.  
  
Giles laughed. "Buffy, first of all, this isn't the entire amount. It's just what's left after I did a couple of things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Everyone was quiet. And slightly dejected. Until the Watcher continued. "If you were to check the savings account that your mother opened up some time ago, Buffy, you would see that there is a rather larger sum than there used to be." Looked to Xander. "Same thing goes for your's and Anya's account." And he handed the cash to the Wiccas. "You two are the only ones that I didn't know the account numbers for."  
  
A burden seemed to fall from Buffy, and she turned a glowing smile on Spike.  
  
He was grinning broadly back at her. "Told you it would work out, luv."  
  
She nodded, looked back at Giles. "What about you? Did you take your share?"  
  
He nodded. "How do you think we managed to fix the Magic Box back up? And don't worry. I have plenty left over."  
  
She gave him a look. "You're sure?"  
  
Giles chuckled. "Buffy, don't worry. I assure you, I'm fine." Looked curiously at Spike. "I am a bit surprised that someone isn't protesting about this, though."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "Who? Me?"  
  
"You've been asking me for money for the better part of two years, Spike. Now that I actually HAVE some, you're quiet. And that scares me."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Let's just say that I'm content, Rupe."  
  
Buffy grinned, let her hand fall to touch his wrist.  
  
He smiled at her, and moved his hand to give hers a gentle squeeze.  
  
And everyone was now staring at them. Well, Xander, Anya, and Giles were staring. Willow, Tara, and Dawn were giving each other an 'uh-huh we knew this' look.  
  
Spike could hear her heart beating irregularly, at a hammering pace. Scared, yes. Retreating, no.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Is there.. ah.. What I mean is, I take it that the argument is over?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. You could say that." Nervousness was in his voice, but only Buffy and maybe Dawn could pick up on it.  
  
"No fight," Buffy chirped, a smile plastered on her face for her friends.  
  
Spike brought one hand up to massage at her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her despite his own nervousness.  
  
Dawn bounced in her chair. "Ooh! I know! I know everything this time. Wanna know?" Her eyes swung to connect with the Scoobies. "I can tell!"  
  
Xander chuckled. "I'll bite. What is it, Dawnie?"  
  
Spike and Buffy exchanged a look. Point of no return.  
  
"Good stuff. It was so cool, because, like, I came home from Michele's, and I called upstairs, and Buffy and Spike came down and were all robe- clad, and said everything was ok, and there was no break anymore and-"  
  
Xander blinked. For one thing, Dawn was talking faster than the speed of sound, so it took a moment to register, and for another thing, something hit. "Robes, eh?" Looked at Spike and Buffy. "The 'break' really *is* over, then." Monotone.  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses.  
  
Buffy could feel the rumble that her boyfriend was beginning to emit. The growl was still too low to be heard by normal humans, though. Buffy gave her sister that 'my God, are you dead' look, but nodded. "Break's over." Her hand tightened on Spike's. A silent plea for him to stop.  
  
The rumbling stopped slowly, and she could feel Spike's muscles tense as he physically fought down the demon's instincts. He went back to rubbing her shoulder with one hand.  
  
She looked across the table at three supportive faces: Dawn, Tara, Willow... Oh. Four. Anya.  
  
Giles, meanwhile, was scrutinizing Spike carefully. As if he were a piece of fruit on display. And it was making the vampire even more nervous. He shifted a little from foot to foot. After a moment, the Watcher cleared his throat. "Spike-"  
  
The vampire looked at Giles, his hand tightening unconsciously on Buffy's shoulder. "Yeah, Rupe?"  
  
"I was just wondering how your crypt fared? Seeing as how Buffy's house, and the Magic Box were both pretty badly damaged by Glory."  
  
Spike gave a slight cough. "The crypt is.. well, isn't. It's a crater, Rupert."  
  
Dawn brightened. "So, you're gonna get a new one? And I can help you decorate like we talked about?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well, actually, I've been given another offer." Smiled at Buffy. "Want to tell them, luv?"  
  
She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, to square them and run her glance across the Scoobies. "Spike is moving in with us. On a permanent basis."  
  
Giles blinked, Willow and Tara smiled, Dawn squeaked happily, but it was Xander's response that caught everyone's attention. "WHAT!? Buffy! He's dangerous! I understand you having him there while he was.. whatever he was doing while the house was being fixed, but PERMANENT!?"  
  
Spike sighed. He'd been expecting this. Fought down a growl in spite of himself.  
  
"My God, Xander," Willow said, before anyone else even got a chance to recover. "Do you get to have the monopoly on soulless formerly evil house-mates?? Anya is nice! Spike is nice... ya know, in that... 'big bad, sarcastically mean' kinda way."  
  
Spike blinked and looked at Willow, a half grin on his face. "Thank you, Red."  
  
Xander fishmouthed. "Will.. you're living there, too! What if he gets a craving for you! What if he attacks Tara, huh?"  
  
Spike growled at Xander. Loudly. "I would never hurt them, Harris. In fact, I'm insulted that you would even suggest that. I don't hurt my friends. Which means that the only person in danger here is you."  
  
Tara piped up. "We're not his taste. Spike is a really nice guy. H- he's really kind, and... he treats Buffy well and makes her happy. He's not just.. evil, Xander. He's had a past, his own life, and vampire or not, I like him." She gave him a shy smile.  
  
Spike moved a chair next to Buffy's and sat down, grinning at Tara. "Thank you, pet."  
  
Xander balked. "Okay. Fine. You can delude yourselves if you want, but one day, when he decides that he wants to be evil again, and kills all of you, don't say I didn't warn-"  
  
"For God's sake, Xander!", Giles said suddenly. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say: Shut up."  
  
Buffy stood, paced a step or three in each direction, saying, "I can't believe you'd make that big a deal of this. That you can't even PRETEND to be happy for me."  
  
Xander was swiveling his head, confused by the semi-angry looks that the whole group had leveled at him. "But.. He.. you.. he.."  
  
She was frustrated, and hurt, gave an almost bitter laugh. "I am *not* ashamed of this, Xander. You can not make me feel that way." Enunciated clearly, quickly, "I am not ashamed of being with Spike."  
  
Spike's eyes locked on his girlfriend. Said softly, with a note of awe in his voice, "I love you..." She did that for him? He could barely believe it. Blinked a couple of times.  
  
She turned to him exasperatedly. "I love you, too." Turned back to Xander, her angry words stilling on her lips. Oops.  
  
Silence so thick that you could hear a pin drop onto a pillow seemed to blanket the room. Spike was still staring at her, a small smile tugging on his lips.  
  
Giles cleared his throat.  
  
Shaking, Buffy turned to him, desperately hoping she had braced herself for the disapproval, or disgust that he would reveal to her. Raised her chin in a purely defensive manner, challenging, telling him to get it over with already.  
  
Giles surprised her. He was smiling slightly. "Good for you. Both of you." Sincerity rung in his tone.  
  
She stopped, jerked her head back, puzzled. "What?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses, holding them by the leg, leaning his elbow on the table. "I'm happy for the two of you, Buffy. I hope this works out."  
  
The un-reality of the situation almost frightened her. Her hand groped behind her, blindly, searching for Spike's hand, her eyes still focused on Giles.  
  
Spike gently caught her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Smiled at the Watcher. "Thank you, Rupert."  
  
Xander finished fishmouthing. "Giles! You've got to be joking! Tell me you're joking!"  
  
"Xander," the Watcher started, using that low, dangerous, Ripper-esque voice. "Don't even start. This is Buffy's choice. Her life. Her heart. And it's time you let her alone about her choices."  
  
Buffy turned a pitifully grateful and relieved smile on Giles. Because how horrible would it have been to be rejected by the only man to show her what a man SHOULD be? A true man, a true father. The thought of him turning his back on her made her shiver, and her fingers tightened on Spike's hand reflexively. She turned to Xander, stared at him, her eyes questioning.  
  
Xander sighed, and his body seemed to deflate with the action. "Okay. Okay." Looked at Buffy. "Buff, if Evil Dead makes you happy, that's fine with me." And he meant it. He turned his gaze on Spike and narrowed his eyes. "But, so help me, if you hurt her-"  
  
"I'd stake myself, Harris. You wouldn't get the chance."  
  
A nod of acceptance from Xander at that. "Fine then. We understand each other."  
  
Buffy fidgeted uneasily, the tension making her jumpy.  
  
Spike stroked his thumb over the back of her hand gently, his other hand rubbing gently up and down her arm, purring softly. She had his total focus. She was his whole world. And it was obvious to everyone in the room.  
  
The panic slowly rid her posture, and she became calm again, relaxed, by his hand. For a moment, he was all she could feel, and she looked over her shoulder fractionally. A small smile of triumph covered her face. They had done it.  
  
Spike smiled softly at her, and gently pulled her down so that she was sitting on his legs. He then put his arms around her waist like a seat belt.  
  
She tried to relax against him, her fingers playing over his.  
  
Xander noticed the new positions, and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
Dawn gave him a quelling look. Not if he wanted kids. Ever.  
  
He said it anyway. "So, Buff. I guess we can sell your chair on Ebay, huh? Since you seem to have a new.. Well, old model."  
  
Her fingers twisted around Spike's, and she gave a small laugh. "Yeah..."  
  
Spike gave a very soft chuckle, and his thumb began gently stroking at her stomach. "See, luv?", he whispered softly. "Even Harris is makin' an effort."  
  
Buffy gave a shaky sigh. Give her a pack of werewolf/chaos demon crossbreeds any day, to the thought of disappointing her friends. "Yeah... So. Nothing to research, or look up, or check the dusty Chronicles, or... kill, or something?"  
  
"Thank God no," Xander said with a half laugh. "Research Man over there says that this is a party. Magic Box reopening, you with your new job, and let's not forget the happy, money news from earlier."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Very cool. Let's talk about it. In very much depth and detail."  
  
Giles shrugged. "I think I've already said all that needs to be said. Does anyone else have a topic?"  
  
There were head shakes all around... Except for Anya. She put down the book she'd been looking at, and looked at Buffy. "Does Spike give you more orgasms now that you love him? Or is it the same?"  
  
"ANYA!!", Xander yelped.  
  
Buffy stared, blinking, while Dawn groaned an, "Oh my God... the therapy... the therapy..."  
  
Willow and Tara were much with the looking at anywhere but Spike and Buffy, and slightly blushing.  
  
Spike was half choking. Either that, or he was barely holding in laughter.  
  
And Giles was cleaning his glasses with his trusty handkerchief, holding it very high and close to his face, to hide his own attempts to control himself.  
  
Buffy elbowed Spike in high, if somewhat hidden, distress. "It is *not* **funny**!"  
  
He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, luv... I am.. just.." Snickered. "The look on your face.."  
  
Xander was staring at his fiance', open mouthed. "Ayn," he began in a patient tone. "I do believe that we've had this discussion before. The discussion about what it is not okay to bring up in discussions?"  
  
"But Xander," she whined. "I'm curious. I mean, I know, having been with a vampire myself, that the sex... Whooo.." She fanned herself. "Stallions. Energizer stallions." Perked up. "I used a pop culture reference absolutely correctly! Aren't you proud?"  
  
Buffy sat stiff in Spike's arms, seriously considering being pissed off at him.  
  
Spike sensed the stiffening, and immediately stopped his snickering completely. Gave Buffy a gentle, covert nuzzle, looking as if he was looking at their hands for a moment.  
  
She sighed, relaxed again, but tapped one finger against his hand. He wasn't off the hook entirely.  
  
He gave a soft chuckle, and a whispered, "Sorry". Then another quick nuzzle, this time purring softly. The rest of the group seemed caught up in their own discussions still, and not paying attention to the couple.  
  
"You've never... with a vengeance demon, have you?"  
  
Spike cocked his head. "Who, me? No."  
  
She nodded. "Ok."  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Since we're all here, perhaps we *can* do a little research. There has been that group of children that described a strange blue creature with four arms near the park."  
  
Buffy spoke up. "Smells?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "No.. At least, none of the children mentioned a smell."  
  
"Mmm... Ok... Break out the books, guys..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Ooh!", Xander said. "Did it have four legs?"  
  
"No," Giles answered. "Four *arms*, Xander."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Buffy had recovered her own chair, and was currently slumped over the table, leafing through a book. She looked over at Spike. "Anything?"  
  
Spike snorted. "Oh. Lots of things. But you know, this bloody thing is so damn interesting, I thought I'd keep it to myself." Sarcasm. Dripping.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me, Mr. 'I even want to help you research'. I'll make sure next time you get the volume of the Chronicles with the Playboy centerfold."  
  
He gave another half snort, followed by a sigh and returned to his book, making a half growling sound that basically meant bored annoyance.  
  
Xander turned a page, and a cloud of dust floated up into the air, causing the boy to cough. "Ech! Whoa. Anyone ever heard of a feather duster?"  
  
The dust floated across the table, and Spike sneezed suddenly. "Bloody hell!" Rubbed at his nose. "I just *had* to inhale right then." Snorted to get rid of excess dust.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face in a mock-angry face. "Grrrrr... snort! snort!"  
  
Spike gave a half growl at her, but then he chuckled. Looked down at his book again, resisting the urge to just fold his arms on top of it and go to sleep.  
  
Everyone was focusing on their books in the bored-but-focused manner of the truly research-party hardened. Poor Spike. He was trying. She lifted a hand absently to the back of his neck, scratching slightly.  
  
He jumped slightly at the sudden touch, then gave her a small smile when he realized what she was doing. Let himself purr softly, too soft for the others to hear. Sighed and shifted in his chair a little to give her better access.  
  
She slid her nails up softly into his scalp, leafing through the book all the while.  
  
Spike's eyelids began drooping even more than they already had, and he gave another soft sigh, kind of attracting the attention of the Wiccas.  
  
Tara and Willow's hands stilled under the table, peeking guiltily up. Oh. Spike. Sighing because Buffy was... scratching his head? Well then. That was new. And very sweet.  
  
Knowing that no one was watching, Spike allowed his eyes to close for a moment, mentally reminding himself that, if he started to tip over, he would have to wake up quickly.  
  
Buffy smiled, let her fingers trail down his spine in a slow line.  
  
He pushed into her hand, as she obviously expected him to, smiling softly, eyes still closed. If this was how all research parties would be, sign him up for every one in the future.  
  
Her hand rested at the small of his back, and she set her chin on the pages of the book, pretending to read. In minutes, she was asleep, blaming her sleepiness on her... over activity, without the benefit of a nap. Unlike some people.  
  
Spike opened his eyes when her movement stilled, and he smiled at her sleeping form. Blinked lazily, before resting one hand on the back of her neck and massaging gently.  
  
One of her moaning sighs escaped her sleeping lips, nuzzling into the book a little more.  
  
Giles glanced up at the strange sound, and hid a chuckle at the strange sight of Buffy nuzzling a book. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can call it a night, everyone? Some of us appear to be tired."  
  
"We found it?" Buffy jerked awake.  
  
Spike let out a strangled yelp when his hand was suddenly pinned between Buffy's back and the chair.  
  
She sat forward quickly, her poor sleep-deprived mind not registering much but a yell of pain. "You ok, Dawnie?"  
  
Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles and even Xander were unsuccessfully suppressing laughter, while Spike rubbed at his hand, a sour look on his face.  
  
She looked around, smiling confusedly at them, turned to look at Spike. "What happened?"  
  
He gave her a look. "Someone squashed my hand, Slayer."  
  
Xander snorted. "Buffy.. you.. you're 'someone'..."  
  
Her eyes popped open. "Oh. I'm sorry. You ok?"  
  
The vampire let out a grudging chuckle. "Fine, luv. I'm alright. It's just a hand. I have another one."  
  
"Good. It was helping me sleep."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah. A minute ago, you were nearly having the same effect on me."  
  
Giles cleared his throat again. "If the 'medical emergency' has passed, I was saying that none of the children mentioned this creature being dangerous. Or even threatening, really. I just wanted to know what it is. But we can do more research later."  
  
Buffy blinked at him. "Did it walk them home after it played with them?"  
  
"Uh.. None of them said. Perhaps." Giles eyes widened. "Oh good Lord. I've been away from Sunnydale too long. Are the dumpster demons back?"  
  
Buffy leveled a look at him. "I asked if they smelled. I asked if they play with the small children, as opposed to sacrificing or eating them. This is what I get? I'm SO disappointed, Research Man."  
  
Giles sighed, removed his glasses, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Bloody hell."  
  
Spike grinned. "Losin' your edge in your old age, Rupe?"  
  
A very quiet chuckle, followed by a "Shut up, Spike," from the Watcher.  
  
"Spike and I saw one a few days ago after we beat the hell out of-" she tripped over her own words, halting them.  
  
Giles looked at her. "You beat the hell out of something? What was it? Did you kill it?"  
  
"No. But not for lack of trying," Spike muttered, gently nudging Buffy semi-playfully.  
  
She gave him a dirty look. "It criticized my... work, but... it wasn't a big bad. Nothing scary to worry about." Smiled sweetly at Spike. "Just as easy as a baby to handle, huh, Spike? Absolutely harmless."  
  
He gave a snort, and a half-hearted growl. And then, much to Buffy's amusement, nodded. "Yeah. Harmless. A.. puppy, really."  
  
"A big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth. But we beat the hell out of it for making us mad, and then I saw the dumpster demon."  
  
"Ah.." Giles was certain that he was missing.. something, but was just as certain that he didn't want to know what it was. "Very good, then."  
  
Spike just glared at Buffy.  
  
"Yup! So.. we're done then?"  
  
"I do believe-"  
  
"Wait!", Xander said. "I almost forgot." Looked over his shoulder. "Anya, you did bring the.. things, didn't you?"  
  
She whipped several small envelopes out of her bag. "Of course." A happy smile. "How could I forget? It's a fun day, and a beautiful dress, and a very shiny, pretty expensive ring-"  
  
"Anya.." Xander shook his head. "Never mind. I suppose you want to hand them out?"  
  
Spike had the sudden urge to disappear into the back room. He started to get up.  
  
Buffy's hand closed around his wrist. Tried to still him.  
  
He gave her a look that said 'I'll stay, but I don't want anyone's pity when I don't get invited'. Sat back down with a sigh.  
  
Anya gave a proud smile and started passing the embossed invitations out. "Willow, Tara, Giles, Dawn, Buffy." She frowned. Looked back in her bag, pulled out the one she had been missing. She gave it a reprimanding look, muttering to it about hiding, and that wasn't nice, and if the people invited weren't invited, how were they supposed to get presents?? "Spike!" Handed him an invitation, her smile still broad.  
  
He fumbled and nearly dropped the small envelope, mouth slightly open. "M- me?" Damn it, William. *Spike* doesn't stutter. "I mean, I'm invited?" Shock, and a myriad of other emotions were showing plainly on the vampire's face.  
  
Xander shrugged. "Yeah. Without you, Evil Dead, Giles and I'll be the only men there. You at least even it up. Besides, Buffy would've brought you anyway."  
  
Buffy knew, never in a million years would those two give up their insanely juvenile banter, but she really wouldn't have it any other way. She absolutely beamed at Xander for his... relative maturity about everything.  
  
Xander grinned. "Just don't eat the guests... Unless my family comes. You can eat them."  
  
Spike gave a soft chuckle. "Hmm. Tempting. Somehow, though, I doubt that the Slayer would approve."  
  
"Mm... His cousin Jimmy. Eat him. Violently."  
  
Spike grinned evilly, giving the impression that he was actually planning just that.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested. "No way. Jimmy's little brother is *hot*."  
  
Spike growled. No WAY his Bit was going anywhere NEAR a Harris.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said, playfully. "Restrain your pet vampire, please."  
  
Dawn laughed in the face of the rumbling growl. "He looks like Xander, but... blue eyes, and a little shorter."  
  
Buffy put a hand on Spike's arm. "Stop growling at her."  
  
The moment Buffy touched him, Spike stopped growling. He cocked his head, then chuckled. "Found my off switch."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh wow. It's too late for this. We're going guys."  
  
There was a chorus of 'goodnight's from Giles, Xander and Anya, since Willow and Tara got up to walk with Buffy and Spike.  
  
Spike cocked his head at Willow as the small group headed back to the Summers house. "Hey, Red. Did you get the movies earlier?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah... One guy movie. The rest are all happy and flowers and kisses."  
  
Spike groaned. "Well, I guess that's what I get for bein' outnumbered. Which movies?"  
  
"Truth about Cats and Dogs, Anastasia, Drive Me Crazy, Ten Things, and Heartbreakers."  
  
Spike sighed again. "Alright. Let's get home so the torture can end sooner." He was slouching as he walked, hands in his pockets, looking for all the world as if he were heading to the gallows. To all the world, but his present company, that is. The girls rolled their eyes, and informed him he was the 'popcorn bitch' tonight.  
  
He let out a growl, and mock-chased Dawn for about twenty feet, since she'd had the gall to smack him on the butt as they'd said that.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, ducking around a tree. "Ha! Beeeeee- otch!"  
  
He growled again, then did the one thing that the Key wasn't expecting. He leaped up *into* the tree, and dropped down behind her, grabbing her in a half headlock and growling playfully as the rest of the girls caught up.  
  
"Buffy!!!! Buffy!!!" She reached out pleadingly to her older sister, as Spike dragged her down the sidewalk in a headlock.  
  
Spike was just chuckling as he hauled Dawn along with him.  
  
"Buffy!!!! Gaaaaa-ckkkk!!!" She exaggerated. "Dyyyyyyyyyyying... saaaaave.... me....."  
  
Buffy laughed and pointed. "Even I'm not dumb enough to smack his butt, Dawn."  
  
Spike growled quietly, playfully, and vamped. "You're dying, eh?" Licked his fangs. "Look pretty good to me."  
  
She lobbed one half-closed hand at his nose, in hopes of a quick escape.  
  
Spike yelped when the fist connected with his nose and dropped Dawn. "Ow! Bloody hell!"  
  
As her butt thumped the pavement, she yelped along-side him, "Oww!! Damnit!"  
  
"Dawn! You watch your mouth, Bit." He used the hand that wasn't occupied with his nose to pull her to her feet.  
  
The hand that wasn't accepting his was rubbing her bottom. Gave him a small glare. "Where do you think I learned it? Band camp?"  
  
He just glared at her, and looked at the hand that had been rubbing his nose, taking note of the blood on it. No wonder it hurt. "That's the second time you've given me a bloody nose, Bit."  
  
Tara just stared, eyes wide. Willow laughed. Really hard. "Dawn... Dawn... gave you a bl-bloody nose!!!"  
  
Dawn made an anxious face. "I'm sorry. So sorry.... I didn't mean to, I was just-" her eyes were starting to well.  
  
Spike wiped his bloody hand on his jeans and quickly pulled Dawn to him in a tight hug. "It's okay, Bit. I'm okay. I'm fine. Don't feel bad." He gave Willow a small glare over the top of Dawn's head.  
  
She took a quick step backwards, an apologetic look on her face.  
  
Dawn snuggled to his chest a little. "Sure you're ok?" Almost timid.  
  
He nuzzled the top of her head gently. "Fine, Bit. I'm just fine." Gave Willow a half smile as if to say that he hadn't meant to look as mean as he had.  
  
There were half smiles all around, and Buffy hung back, happy to let Dawn wrap herself around Spike's side on the walk home.  
  
Spike kept his arm around Dawn gently for the remainder of the walk home. Letting the purr that was *just* for her rumble from his chest the whole time.  
  
She nudged at him. "Hey." A quiet voice, meant for him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I missed you. When.... ya know... you and Buffy-" She broke off, shrugged.  
  
He squeezed her gently. "I missed you, too, Bit." Glanced down at her. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Love you, too." Fidgeted a moment.  
  
He smiled and cocked his head. "Somethin' botherin' you, Platelet?"  
  
She said quickly, in one breath, "I don't have school Friday, and Buffy has to work, and I wanted to know if you wanted to rent movies and just sit at home, but you don't even really have to, I just thought it might be a good idea, but, it's probably really not, and I totally understand and-"  
  
Spike cut her off by chuckling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Bit."  
  
"Right." She relaxed. A lot. "Good. Of course."  
  
He gave her a quick, big brotherly kiss on the top of the head, before giving her one last squeeze and releasing her, since they'd made it to the porch.  
  
She smiled up at him and unlocked the door as everyone filed in behind her.  
  
Spike went in and immediately plopped on the couch, claiming his territory.  
  
Buffy sat next to him, while the Wicca's took the loveseat, and Dawn flopped down on the carpet in front of the TV.  
  
"Who picks the first movie?", Spike asked, slipping an arm around Buffy comfortably.  
  
"Me," Dawn declared, and shoved in "The Truth About Cats and Dogs" in the VCR and hit play.  
  
Spike sighed, trying to make it seem as if he was annoyed. But then his hand began gently rubbing Buffy's shoulder, and he knew she could feel just how relaxed he was.  
  
She moved closer to his side, her hand stroking up and down his knee. Everyone was absorbed in the movie.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Spike grinned, liking the darkness of the living room. Which was pitch black, aside from the light from the TV. Leaned his head to the side, resting his cheek on Buffy's head, purring softly.  
  
Buffy smiled, enjoying the dark, too. The smile widened as the light from the TV cast a pale, flickering light on her sleeping sister's face. "Dawn's out."  
  
He smiled. "I noticed." Glanced at the loveseat. "The Wiccas, too," he observed.  
  
"Lightweights," she scoffed.  
  
"I seem to remember someone dozing off on a book," he said playfully.  
  
She made a small face. "Couch napper."  
  
He gave her a snort. "Someone wore me out. Someone who begs as much as I do."  
  
She hoped he couldn't sense the flush on her cheeks. "Shhhh," she hushed him, motioning to the other people in the room.  
  
He chuckled, and gently began rubbing at her side.  
  
She made a low mumbling sound, started biting at his neck.  
  
He hadn't exactly been expecting that, and a quiet, but high pitched noise escaped his throat.  
  
One of her hands cupped over his mouth gently, but she kept biting at him.  
  
He shuddered pleasurably, and gently nipped her hand, since it was conveniently over his mouth.  
  
She shook, smiled against the skin of his throat, nipped at the curve of his neck and shoulder. Whispered, "Want you..." against the now slightly damp skin.  
  
The sensation of her warm breath on his slightly wet skin made him shudder again. He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth so that he could whisper, "Shhhh." Imitated her earlier gesture, encompassing the sleepers in the room.  
  
Buffy nodded, put her hand back to his lips, to trail her fingers back and forth across them, pulling gently on his poutier bottom lip. Sucked across his collarbone.  
  
Spike's eyes closed to maximize sensations, and he purred softly. Quiet enough for only Buffy to hear. His hand that had been rubbing her side *through* her shirt, now began doing the same thing again. Only now it was *inside* her shirt.  
  
She bit at his collarbone now. She made her way to his ear, licked at his earlobe, blew cold air on it.  
  
A strangled sound, as the vampire *forced* himself to stay quiet. His hand moved a bit higher on her side.  
  
She spoke into his ear, her lips barely moving, "Upstairs..."  
  
He gave an almost imperceptible nod, and moved to get up. Noting, to his slight embarrassment, that he would have to walk rather strangely to get up the stairs.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs backwards, kissing him the entire way  
  
Not that he minded. He growled softly as they entered her room. *Their* room, now. Oh. Lock the door.  
  
Buffy led Spike into her-their room, pulled back slowly, her mouth reluctantly leaving his. "Get comfortable."  
  
He cocked his head. "Comfortable?" Reached for her. "Get back here, then I'll worry about comfort."  
  
She stepped back, a small grin on her lips. "Get comfortable."  
  
He gave a soft groan and sat on the bed. "Slayer, what are you up to?"  
  
The grin got slightly wider, and she just shut the door, walking out. When she re-entered the room a few moments later, Spike was lying on his back on their bed. She struck a pose that was a cross between provocative and innocent, and cleared her throat. She had set aside a little something using her first paycheck, which consisted of heels, high and thin that laced around above her ankles in crisscrosses, leading up long, bare golden legs until his eyes encountered the small, simple, seductive scrap of black silk, that was a sinful excuse for a nightgown.  
  
Spike glanced over at the sound, and sat up suddenly, his jaw dropping slightly. "Buffy...", he said quietly, an even more awed than usual tone in his voice. "...wow..."  
  
Her legs shifted, and the silk rode slightly. "You like it?"  
  
He stood slowly, moving toward her with that predatory grace of his. "Yes. But more so the girl in it."  
  
She pouted, totally contradicting her words with her posture and tone. "*Girls* do not wear nighties like this."  
  
He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at her contradictory words and posture. Pulled her into his arms. "Fine then. The beautiful woman in it."  
  
She moved slowly against him. "Really?"  
  
His voice had that low, silky tone to it that he always got when she was near him like that. "There aren't enough words in every language on earth and beyond for me to tell you how wonderful, beautiful, amazing, and incredible you are, Buffy. If I had a million years, I couldn't possibly have enough time to tell you how you make me feel. What you bring out in me." Smiled softly. "You bring the man out of the monster, Buffy. And I thank you for that."  
  
The tone of his voice alone would usually have made her croon, but his words, so soft, sincere, touching every part of her, a few places she hadn't known existed, melted, filled her, brought her to her knees. Her small hands framed his face, eyes searching his intently. "You make me ache, and laugh, and love, angry and sad, happy and irritated. You... are everything. My everything. I love you, Spike... Every piece. The monster, the man... they're both mine. They're both things I treasure. Enjoy."  
  
Spike felt his eyes well at her words. "Buffy.. I.. I don't know what to say.." Nuzzled her hand gently. "I love you. I can't even express how much I love you, Buffy Anne Summers. You.. You give me life, Buffy. Make me remember what it's like to be alive. To love. To be loved. When I'm with you, I can almost feel my heart beating. And I know it's only you that makes that happen. Always, and only you."  
  
She nodded, leaned up on her toes, to press her mouth to his, murmured against it, "Always, only you..." Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned back to smile charmingly at him. "Spike?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"I didn't pay what I paid for this outfit for you to not rip it off me, and lavishly enjoy the naughty sexiness of the shoes."  
  
He chuckled and swept her into his arms with a playful growl. "Don't worry, luv. All in good time." Plopped her onto the bed. "And this is good timing."  
  
========================================================================== ================  
  
Buffy woke at an awkward angle, lying sideways on her bed, at a diagonal. One arm and one leg fell off the sides, and Spike had fallen asleep on top of her. Exquisite. Her one hand scooted along the floor, and finally found what she was searching for. Lifted it. Stared at the tattered piece of silk. Gave a smile and silent chuckle. Mmm... This designer officially had all her business, and ... Both of her shoes were still on, though, granted, one only hung on by one strap caught on her foot.  
  
Spike moved a little, sensing her movements. He nuzzled at the back of her neck, his soft purring increasing in volume on the contact.  
  
She smiled, lifted one hand to play in his tousled hair.  
  
With a sigh, he nuzzled into her hand, moving slightly off her in the process, a small, contented smile on his lips.  
  
She rolled with him, liking the cushion he provided. "Morning," she said quietly.  
  
"Mmm." And a louder purr were his only answers.  
  
She laughed, hooked one leg over his hip. "Spike... morning."  
  
He opened one eye. "S'not mornin' yet. I'm sleepin'." Said in a sleep- slurred voice, around another purr.  
  
Buffy moaned a little bit, stretched against him. "Come on..."  
  
Reluctantly, his other eye opened. "Alright.. alright... Mornin', luv."  
  
Smiled down at him. "Morning." Bit at his bottom lip. "We completely demolished my outfit." A satisfied smile curved her lips.  
  
Spike chuckled softly. "What do you mean *we*? I seem to remember me doing most of the demolishing."  
  
She rolled off him, one heeled foot stretching in the air. "Mmm... Me, too."  
  
He gave a yawn, and a leisurely stretch, rolling a little as he did, so that every muscle group got the benefits of the stretch.  
  
She watched him, her eyes gleaming appreciatively. "And how did you sleep?"  
  
Spike yawned again before answering. "Wonderfully. Hope Bit and the Wiccas didn't mind our impromptu departure last night."  
  
"Mmm... I'm betting they slept all night downstairs. Let's hope, anyway."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Especially with some of the sounds you were making." Waggled his eyebrows at her playfully.  
  
She slapped at his chest. "As opposed to the ones you were making?"  
  
Smiled innocently. "Who, me?"  
  
She leaned towards him, her hands moving over his body, and her mouth applying a firm, biting pressure to his neck. "Beggar." A reminder of the night before.  
  
He shuddered a little and made a quiet whimper. He remembered. Perfectly.  
  
She kissed gently the spot she had bitten. "I didn't even get my shoes off..."  
  
He gently used his own foot to remove the shoe that had been hanging. "One."  
  
A slow smile took her lips. "You like 'em, huh?"  
  
A cocked eyebrow, that same signature move. "What do *you* think?"  
  
She leaned her head down, left a small hickey on one of his abs. "Mm... That we give each other more orgasms since we're in love. But I think it definitely had something to do with the shoes."  
  
He laughed softly. "Are you going to tell that to Anya?"  
  
Gave him a smoky look. "And blow their numbers away? Never."  
  
"Hmm. I'm tempted to knock Harris off his high horse, though."  
  
She nibbled around his bellybutton. "Do you really want to talk to Xander about his sex life?"  
  
His muscles jumped, as they always did when her touch was involved. He chuckled softly. "No. I want to brag about ours."  
  
She kissed and nipped her way back up his chest, nuzzling their mouths together. "You and I are the only ones who need to know exactly how brag- worthy it is."  
  
He purred happily. "No argument here, luv," he mumbled against her lips.  
  
"Mine," she whispered between kisses. "No one else's... only... ever... my man..."  
  
He let out a shuddering moan/purr when she finally pulled back. Sighed. "Wow, luv. What do you eat that gives you so much energy? Cause I either need to start eating it, or you need to stop."  
  
She smiled. "Dunno... Just.... get around you, and I don't wanna leave." Her hand touched his, entwined their fingers. Brought it up to cover her beating heart. "This is yours."  
  
He smiled at her, and moved their joined hands to the same place on his still chest. "It doesn't beat, and I know it isn't much. It's old, and it's been broken more times than I can count, but whatever's left is yours, Buffy."  
  
"I want it all... All the bruises, and cuts, and breaks, and shattered pieces. If you can take mine, too."  
  
Spike brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I'll take anything you're willing to give me, luv."  
  
"No, Spike..." But she let him kiss her hand anyway, because she loved it when he was sweet like that. "We're beyond that. All or nothing. That's all I can settle for, now. Take all of me or nothing. Because anything else will kill me."  
  
That soft smile, born out of true love, which shone brightly in his eyes. "I know, luv. Just making sure." Kissed her hand again. "All."  
  
At the same time, she kissed his. "Can I have all of you?"  
  
A soft smile. "You already do." 


	30. Sunlight and Shadow

Authors Notes, Tigerwolf: Okay, guys. There's another one of my 'Spike poems' in this chap. It's my first attempt at non rhyming poetry, so please be gentle. I've been working on it for months. Adding more parts to it as Ohana went along. I finally finished it last night. So, please, if you would, tell me what you think?  
  
========================================================================== ================  
  
Madison frowned at her un-ringing phone. He hadn't called in a few days. She knew his cracked fang hadn't been THAT bad. Bit her lip. Maybe he was still mad at her for taking Buffy's side. Or... having benefits with Trevor. Or maybe he just wasn't calling and she'd have to verbally kick his ass. She huffed and dialed the phone.  
  
Spike jumped slightly, when the pocket of his jeans suddenly vibrated. Buffy was in the shower, and they were the only ones home at the moment. The Wiccas had gone apartment hunting, and Dawn was at Michele's again. Now. What was... Oh. Phone. PHONE! Crap. He'd forgotten Madison. He picked it up on the fifth vibration, and said quietly, sheepishly. "Hello, pet."  
  
"Are you dead?"  
  
A half chuckle. "Yes."  
  
"Shut up. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No." Thought a moment. "Well, a few bruises, some small bite marks, but nothing painful." A grin at the thoughts of just *how* he'd gotten those 'battle scars'.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Not a bit. Actually, everything's been perfect." A half whimper. "I'm sorry I forgot to call, Madison. I've been... occupied."  
  
She perked up immediately. Good. No angriness. No hurtingness. "Oh. So, how're things with Buffy?"  
  
There was a slightly high pitched sound that *almost* could've been a squeal. "Well, we made up. And, there's something better. A thousand times better. Guess."  
  
"Mmm... Xander spontaneously combusted?"  
  
"Better than that." He wandered down into the basement, so that if Buffy were to exit the shower, he wouldn't bother her. "Try again. It has to do with Buffy. Something that she's recently told me."  
  
"Oh!!!!! She loves you!!!"  
  
He grinned. "How'd you guess?" Flopped on the cot that was still down there, making the springs creak. "And there's more."  
  
"More? There's more to that?"  
  
"You have no idea." He began speaking rather fast, trying to articulate everything that had happened between himself and the Slayer since their declaration. Ending with what she'd told him that very morning. All or nothing.  
  
"Oooh.... That's so sweet. I'm so happy for you."  
  
He sighed, total happiness, and nuzzled his pillow. "I'm living here permanently, now, too. And not in the basement, either." Another sigh. "It's wonderful, Madison. I feel.. I can't even describe it. It's like my heart has just... ballooned up to five times it's normal size, and it still isn't big enough for everything I'm feeling."  
  
Made an appropriate 'aww' noise. "That's so great. I'm glad she finally realized how wonderful you are."  
  
Another sigh, then a chuckle. "Yeah. And she's making me believe it, too. I'm in heaven, Madison."  
  
Satisfied 'hmmph'. "Good. That's what you deserve."  
  
"Another thing that I'm beginning to believe." Suddenly excited. "Ooh! Did I tell you about the Scooby meeting?"  
  
"Yeah! Because we just talked yesterday!" Brightly sarcastic voice.  
  
Sweetly pathetic. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Yeah yeah... fill me in."  
  
It took the next fifteen minutes, because he did it word for word. Ending up with the wedding invitation surprise. "And I've got it on the nightstand upstairs."  
  
"Awwwww.... How sweet!!!" Then. "You ARE going, right?"  
  
Fidgeted. "Yeah... I'm nervous, though. The last wedding I attended was in 1874. And it was my uncle."  
  
"You'll be fine. Look nice, and mind your manners."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I remember that much." Chewed his lower lip. "I've.. uh.. I've been writing again. Something for Buffy. I was working on it off and on for the last month or so. Just finished it this mornin'."  
  
"Ooooooh reallllllllllly?"  
  
Nervous. "Yeah.. Now I've just got to get the nerve up to show it to her."  
  
"Lay it on her pillow tonight."  
  
"You really think that would work?"  
  
"Well, sure. I mean, *I* think it'd be sweet. But of course, Buffy is on a different mental plane than I am, so...."  
  
"No! I like the idea." Licked his lips. "What is it about this that makes my legs not want to make it up the stairs?"  
  
"You're scared she'll hate it. But you'll be wrong. Because she'll love it."  
  
A soft chuckle. "You're right." Half snort. "You're always right."  
  
"No shit? Tell Trevor that."  
  
His turn to be the listener. "Problems with the male of the species, pet?"  
  
"No." Short, precise. Then, "HE'S got a problem."  
  
Chuckle. "What'd he do?"  
  
"He *yelled* at me yesterday." A voice completely flabbergasted he would even dare.  
  
Soft growl.  
  
"Honestly! Everytime I turn around! 'Maddy, you're not eating enough.' 'Maddy, are you sure you should take on another project?' 'Maddy, baby, don't worry...' 'Maddy, damnit! I told you to eat!' Honest to god! Am I six that I need to be told when to eat???"  
  
"Are his worries founded by fact?"  
  
Silence for a moment, then, "No."  
  
"Truth, Madison." Gentle, friendly concern.  
  
"I'm just not hungry."  
  
"You're not tryin' to lose weight, are you? Because you don't need to. You're as thin as a stick."  
  
"A redwood stick. No. I'm not. And... I mean.... then, he- he said-"  
  
"Madison." Sighed. "Okay. What did he say?"  
  
"That... that... well, he thinks he's in love with me." Only slight panic with a side of nervous laughter.  
  
He blinked. Wondered why no protective anger was forthcoming. In fact, he felt... Well, he didn't know yet. "Do you feel anything for him?"  
  
High, unnatural chuckle. "Heh. Of course. I mean... I do. Yes."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"No. No, Puppy. I'm not.... I'm not doing that. And, I mean, I told him he was crazy and to just shut up, and-"  
  
"And he yelled at you and stormed out. Am I right?"  
  
Quiet, "Yeah....."  
  
He said quietly, "Have you spoken to him since then?"  
  
"Yes." Wobbly bottom lip. "He was so mean to me."  
  
"Madison... He said he loved you, and you told him he was nuts. You told him to shut up." Not disappointed, but... Something. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on. "You broke his heart."  
  
"It wasn't... it wasn't supposed to BE anything, Puppy," she entreated him desperately. "Just... fun. Just fun, and laughing. That's all... I wasn't supposed to- he wasn't supposed to-"  
  
"You and I both know that you don't pick who you fall in love with, Madison." Sympathy. That was the emotion. "I know what you're feeling. You're still hurting from that wanker a few months back, pet. You don't want to open yourself up to having anything like that happen again. I know. I've been there."  
  
"I don't know what to do. Will screamed at me today, too. And Trevor won't leave. He just stays, and we yell at each other. I don't want him to love me."  
  
"You're certain that you feel nothing for him?"  
  
A pitiful, "...no..."  
  
Quiet entreaty. "Los mentirosos van al infierno."  
  
"I don't want to love him. I don't want him to have that over me."  
  
"It isn't a... weapon, pet." Slightly confused.  
  
She smiled coldly. "Sure it isn't."  
  
A sigh. "You're scared. I get that. Buffy loves me now, and I'm still scared. It doesn't go away. If you've been hurt, if you've been broken, the fear of it happening again never leaves. I wish I could tell you something helpful. I wish I could help you like you've helped me, but I don't know what to do, Madison. I'm love's bitch, and I know it. Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"Well, I'm no one's bitch. And he just... just tells me one day, and I'm supposed to adjust?? God, like.... like what was I supposed to do??"  
  
A half chuckle. "Ask Buffy. As far as she's concerned, I just upped and told her one day. And, before that, she thought that I hated her." Snort. "Hell. Before that, *I* thought I hated her."  
  
"And," she ranted, "I ran into him at Knotti's, the like... club-bar thing we have? With Sandra Allen all over him. Slut."  
  
He shook his head. "Wait a minute... Now I'm confused. You *told* him to leave you alone, and you're upset that he did?"  
  
Protesting noise. "I didn't tell him to go screw that little skank. And honestly! He doesn't listen to me for three days, and then he just jumps the first thing available in a tacky, OBVIOUSLY fake leather skirt?"  
  
Spike's only reaction was a small chuckle. He was beginning to see what was going on here.  
  
"What?" It would have been whiny if it hadn't been so upset. "Why are you laughing??"  
  
"You females. You're all the same. You say leave, when you mean stay. Jump, when you really want the guy to sit. It's taken me a century to figure that out. Give this Trevor kid a break. He hasn't had enough time, yet."  
  
"Sandra Allen," she emphasized. "Tacky, fake leather skirt, JUMPING her."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Madison, you don't want him to love you. He's trying to stop. And now you're... What are you doing, anyway?"  
  
"I'm kicking his ass, that's what I'm doing! Bastard. 'I love you,'" she mocked. "'Watch me crawl in this girl's nasty, three-day old panties to prove it.'" He could hear her slamming around the kitchen.  
  
A half chuckle, then a sigh. "You need to sort out what you want, pet. I can't help you with that. But, if this guy is the way you've described him to me, all he's trying to do is get a rise out of you. Which he's apparently succeeded in doing. He's trying to make you realize that you have feelings for him."  
  
"I do! He knew that! But... I don't want to be in love with him." Angrily. "But he sure as hell can't be with someone else."  
  
Spike let out a small laugh. "You don't love him, but he's not allowed to love anyone else? How fair is that?"  
  
"I do so love-" She began to snap at him, then trailed off. "... Oh God."  
  
"And welcome back from DeNile."  
  
"Well, shit. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Simply. "Tell him."  
  
"Oh. Lovely plan. Just walk up, and say, 'I love you too, five days and twelve arguments too late?'"  
  
"Apologize first." Chuckled. "You never know, though. I don't suppose I told you *exactly* how Buffy told me the first time, did I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll love this. We were yelling at each other. And I mean *yelling*. I was on the verge of attacking her. When, all of a sudden, this phrase got through to me. And I quote: "That realizing that I LOVE you, you STUPID dumbass", excetera. Needless to say, I kind of froze at that."  
  
She laughed softly. "I think Trevor would just shake me and yell."  
  
"Well, to each their own."  
  
Madison groaned. "God, I'm just as bad as Buffy now. That stings."  
  
He laughed out loud at that.  
  
She sighed. "I'm scared to tell him."  
  
Calmed himself. "Yeah. I know. But, look on the bright side. In my experience, it can only get better after you tell him."  
  
Another sigh. "Why in God's name would he ever think that it was ok to date someone else??"  
  
"Buffy did, too. While we were on break. That's what the yelling that lead up to her blurting it out came from." There was a small, barely noticeable growl in his voice.  
  
"You're kidding me. She actually went out with another guy?" A pause. "Was he cute?"  
  
A growl was the answer. "Wanker. Bloody, prancing lightweight." Mocked the boy. " 'Oh, my parents own the electric company! Come, bow before me.' " Snorted.  
  
Madison persisted. "But was he cute?"  
  
Growled again. "I suppose you'd think so." Grudgingly.  
  
"Mmm... I see. She didn't... kiss him, did she?"  
  
Loud growl. "On the sidewalk." Ground out. "Right outside the bloody house."  
  
"Oh, Puppy... I'm so sorry."  
  
Licked his lips, forcing himself to take deep breaths. "It's alright, now, though. Everything's fine."  
  
"It sure sounds like it." Soothing tone of voice. "Yours now, remember?"  
  
Nodded. "Yeah.. I know. I know." Changed the subject. "Do you really think I should just put the poem on her pillow tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I think that's really sweet and romantic."  
  
Sighed. "I'll do it, then." Cocked his head. "Are you going to try and talk to Trevor?"  
  
"Right after I have a couple margueritas. Calm the nerves." Hoped he'd let her procrastinate.  
  
"Do you have his phone number?" No such luck.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Call him. Apologize. Tell him you have something to say, but that you want to do it in person."  
  
Whimper.  
  
"You can do it, pet. I believe in you."  
  
Small laugh. "All right. Fine. Tell me he'll still love me."  
  
"How could he not? You're beautiful, insightful, and totally amazing. He'd be a fool not to." Total assurance. Like always, he meant what he said with his whole unbeating heart.  
  
Deep breath. "Ok, then. Hang up so I can call quick."  
  
He smiled. "Good girl. Call me back later."  
  
"You betcha."  
  
He hung up, and sat on the bed, knowing that the phone would ring again soon.  
  
Buffy wandered the downstairs, completely confused. It was daylight. Where the hell was he? She was fresh from the shower, and hungry. And he could cook better than her. "Spike?"  
  
He heard Buffy's voice, and quickly put his phone back in his pocket, heading upstairs. Grinned when he saw her in the kitchen. "Hey, luv. Have a good shower?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. All nice and non-smelly. What were you doing?"  
  
"Madison called. I didn't want to bother you." A sheepish look.  
  
Short nod. "Oh."  
  
"I don't want to bore you with the details." Moved over to her, stood behind her, and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin atop her head. "Suffice it to say that she's happy for us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why does that surprise you, luv?" He was purring softly now.  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno..." Moved closer to him.  
  
He nuzzled at her gently, his hands stroking and playing on her sides. "Hmm. You've only been away from me for... half an hour, and I already missed you. What *am* I going to do when your three days off are over?"  
  
She lifted her eyes to his. "Guess you'll just have to make it up to me when I get home."  
  
He smiled charmingly. "If that's what you want, luv, that's what you'll get." Leaned down and began pressing soft kisses under her ear. "..I love you.."  
  
Her head tilted up. "Love you, too."  
  
Switched from kissing to nibbling, deciding to see if her earlobe had the same effect on her that his did on him.  
  
Small, shuddering breath.  
  
Hmm. Similar effect, anyway. Drew in a deliberate breath, and blew air on it, mimicking something she'd discovered recently.  
  
Goosebumbs raised on her bare arms, and she moved closer still.  
  
He purred loudly, deciding to stick with what he knew worked. A gentle bite, just at the junction of neck and shoulder.  
  
Surprised moan.  
  
Very gently began pressing kisses to the same spot, nuzzling his nose against her neck as he did so, purring loudly. At the same time, one hand found it's way inside her shirt.  
  
She smiled. "Mmm... Snacking, Spike?" One hand slid across the nape of his neck.  
  
He mumbled something unintelligible against the skin of her neck, never pausing his attentions.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Pulled back, just long enough to say quietly, "I said that I can't help it. You're addictive." Returned to his ministrations.  
  
She pulled him along behind her as she made her way to the cupboard. "Feed your habit, but grab the Lucky Charms, too."  
  
He chuckled softly, and reached his unoccupied hand to open the cupboard for her.  
  
She took the cereal from his hands, popped a couple in her mouth, and chewed as Spike nipped at her. After a couple more minutes of that, she decided she wasn't as hungry as she was... well... *hungry*.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike had maneuvered the shoulder of her shirt so that he'd have better access to her collarbone. He continued his trail of small licks and bites along that particularly sensitive area.  
  
Buffy fumbled to put the cereal box back, and turned in his arms, slid to sit on the counter. Pulled him close again, tilting her head back, exposing herself to his touch.  
  
He grinned, and playfully backed away. "Want something, Slayer?"  
  
"Just a little something..." She reached for him.  
  
He took a step back, still grinning. "How badly do you want it?" Gave her a mock insulted look. "I resent the word 'little', by the way."  
  
Throaty laugh. "Not little... I want it. Now."  
  
Another step back. "Come and get it, then."  
  
She slid off the counter. Stalked him a step.  
  
He was backing toward the stairs, chuckling softly.  
  
She matched him step for step. Tilted her head back, drew one finger down her throat slowly. "Don't you want it..?"  
  
He licked his lips. "Already had a taste, luv." Grinned ferally. "And I'm feelin' kinda playful right now. So, the question is, how long are you going to follow me?"  
  
"Till I catch you."  
  
He grinned. "That's my Slayer. Come and get the big, scary vampire." Ducked into the living room.  
  
She took chase, following him, tackling him into the chair.  
  
He hit with an 'Oof', and grinned at the Slayer now sitting in his lap. "Hmm. Somehow, I didn't think I'd make it this far. Losin' your edge, luv?", he taunted playfully.  
  
"Just want you all warmed up."  
  
He cocked his head. "No body heat, luv. Sorry." Grinned again. Fun game.  
  
A quick eyebrow arch. "Who was talking about body heat?"  
  
He chuckled softly, one hand again making it's way into her shirt. "You could share yours."  
  
She slid off his lap. "Nah. That's ok."  
  
His jaw almost dropped. Then he grinned and stood up, moving slowly toward her. "If I didn't know better, I'd think we were playing tag, luv."  
  
"Mmm... But I'm really bored now... and you're right... You've already had a taste."  
  
This time, his jaw did drop, and he just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if she was being serious.  
  
Her mouth was still, her eyes level. "What? Like I couldn't resist you or something?"  
  
He cocked his head, studying her. Was she being serious? Ah. Nope. The corner of her mouth twitched. He took that as a cue to continue the game. Moved close to her, walking around her slowly, predatorially. Much like he had the night that they'd beaten the hell out of each other. One hand stroked gently at her neck as he circled, eyes focused on the arteries just beneath the skin. "You never could before..." That low, silky voice.  
  
She forced herself to not quiver. "That was before. Old games, Spike."  
  
"New game, then." He vamped, and began gently nibbling at her neck.  
  
Closed her eyes, but her stomach twitched slightly. Bored tone. "Oh baby, oh baby."  
  
He pulled back, human face to the fore. "Fine, then." Turned his back on her and walked upstairs. "Hope you find something to do, luv. I'm taking a nap." A moment later, the shirt that he'd been wearing slid down the banister, and she heard her bedroom door close.  
  
She stood, shocked. That was NOT how the game went!! She picked up the shirt, and decided that she had better put it back in the room for fear Dawn would see it, and start spazzing about therapy again. Climbed the stairs slowly.  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was lying on the bed, curled on his side, eyes closed, when she entered the room.  
  
She smiled. So pouty, and insulted. Couldn't he tell she was teasing? She knelt on the bed.  
  
He didn't move, except to pull a blanket over himself a little. Didn't seem to react to her presence.  
  
Oooh. Not even a purr for her. She relaxed in front of him, laying on her side next to him.  
  
A quiet 'humph', was the only reaction. His eyes stayed tightly closed, feigning sleep. Not even breathing.  
  
She leaned in, teased his pouting lips with hers.  
  
A strange sound, like a car engine that couldn't quite turn over.  
  
Both hands wandered his naked torso, and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping, and licking at it.  
  
Very quiet purr. Ah. The 'engine' turned over. His muscles were tense, and he was obviously trying not to react.  
  
She released his bottom lip, and now her tongue teased the seam of his mouth. Nails scraped down his stomach.  
  
A soft whimper. Knowing that he didn't have a chance if this kept up, he did the only thing he could think of. Rolled over with his back to her. Made a very faked snoring sound.  
  
She settled against his back, one arm wrapping around his side to play at his stomach, and she began biting at his neck.  
  
Ok. That idea was definitely not as brilliant as it seemed before he did it. Still. Had to keep control. Composure. Keep muscles stiff, and eyes closed.  
  
"Mmm... Don't pout..." Licked slowly up the back of his neck, then blew cold air on the tiny trail. "I love you."  
  
That got him. So much for composure. He sagged against her with a soft whimper of defeat. Defensively, "I wasn't pouting."  
  
"No. Never." Kissed down his neck.  
  
Purred louder, pressing back against her. "You ruined my game."  
  
"I was just teasing. You gave up too fast."  
  
"Oh?" He was definitely enjoying what she was doing now, though. Pressing into her hands, purring like a race car.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Her fingers pressed firmly down the ridges of his abs. Sucked at his neck.  
  
A shuddering moan of pleasure at the twin sensations, pressing his head against the pillow to give her better access.  
  
She scraped her teeth back and forth gently, nipping here and there.  
  
There was the edge, and he'd just been pushed over it. Rolled quickly, so that he was facing her, and quickly began nibbling on her neck.  
  
She relaxed onto her back, tilting her head to the side, with an audible moan.  
  
He growled softly. This was the correct reaction. Vamped, then pulled back and looked at her, an unspoken question in his golden eyes.  
  
She stared back into his questioning eyes, and another thing to love blossomed in her mind. Always. Always he asked before he touched her with his fangs. Always made sure that she wanted it, too. So different from Angel. From Riley. From everyone she knew. Her eyes slid shut, and she tilted her head back in absolute trust, and invitation.  
  
Spike watched as she closed her eyes and invited him to bite. The trust she showed him almost scared him at times. But it was one more thing to love about her. That she'd let him do this. Let him show her what it meant to be loved by a vampire. And do it without fear. It humbled him to know that she trusted him this much. That she *loved* him this much. Slowly, purring loudly the whole time, he lowered his fangs to her neck, making small puncture wounds, and just as quickly closing them with gentle licks. His own eyes closed as he did this, and he moved on sensation alone.  
  
She shook on an exhale, her arms sliding around his back, her mouth open in silent entreaty.  
  
He finished his loving nipping, and moved to kiss her, at that point too excited to lose the fangs. An absent part of his mind hoped that she wouldn't nick herself accidentally. Strange, when he realized that she'd just been *letting* him bite her. Well.. Nibble her.  
  
She made a satisfied noise in her throat as his lips met hers, arching slowly against him.  
  
He purred even louder, if that was possible, and gently caught her bottom lip in his sharp teeth, holding without puncturing.  
  
Disjointed thoughts rolled through her mind, through the soft fog of pleasure slowly clouding it. Gentle. So soft.... didn't even make her bleed, when he could tear something apart with those fangs. Beautiful. Soft... hard... gentle... loving... Just... Spike.  
  
He released, and went back to her throat, not even making her bleed this time. Just nipping softly, knowing that she loved it. He was focused on making her happy. On giving her pleasure. On loving her.  
  
He was being so soft... so careful, considerate. She hoped he didn't see how her eyes welled as her fingers wound in his hair, murmuring soft endearments.  
  
She was everything to him. His world. His heart. His... dare he even think it? Yes. She was his *soul*. A vampire wasn't supposed to feel like this. Defective or not. But he felt it. With her. For her. Always for her. Nuzzled up into her hands for a moment, letting her know that he liked that, before returning his attention to her neck and collarbone.  
  
Her tears made slow tracks down her cheeks as she stilled his work at her throat, drew his attention to her. Her hands petted over his face, softly tracing the vamped features.  
  
He looked at her, his still golden eyes showing concern as he noticed her tears. Reached one hand up to gently wipe at them. "Luv... What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
She pressed her lips together, shook her head. Her fingers slid from stroking his high cheekbones to trace around his mouth. "You can't ever leave me," she whispered, as another two tears rolled free.  
  
Cocked his head. "I wouldn't ever, luv. You know that." Gently wiped the new tears away. "Hey, now. What has my Slayer so upset?"  
  
Her bottom lip shook anew at the tender words spilling sweetly through his fangs. "I don't know. So good. Can't last... But I want it to."  
  
A soft growl came from him. "It WILL last, Buffy. I swear to you. I swear on everything that's ever been important to me, that I will never, ever, leave you. *Ever*." Certainty. Vehement certainty. He blinked twice, trying to get rid of the game face.  
  
She nodded, gave him a smile.  
  
He shook it off with a little difficulty. Seeing her upset always made it harder for him to calm down. "I love you, Buffy. With everything I am. I love you."  
  
She nuzzled his cheek. "I love you, too. All of me. But sometimes I wonder... if it'll be enough."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Buffy. Nothing." Again with that total certainty. Then, a sudden twinge of nervousness. "I.. uh.. Kind of had something for you. I was going to give it to you tonight, but..." He kind of half shrugged.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Mumbled something. Sounded like 'a mime'. That had to be wrong, right?  
  
"Mime? Spike, those are so freaky, and are never welcome in our home."  
  
He suddenly started laughing. Hard. Almost to the point that there were tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
She thumped his chest softly. "Tell me."  
  
He calmed himself down, forcibly. Choked out, "Not... 'mime'. Poem." Rolled onto his back, chuckling. "Oh god.. A *mime*?"  
  
She sat up. "Gimme."  
  
The chuckling abruptly stopped when he realized that he'd actually *said* it. "Uh.. I.. uh.."  
  
Oh no. She was a cat, and the pouncing had commenced. "Come on."  
  
He looked... what? Nervous? No. Worse. Scared? "Okay.." Swallowed and rolled onto his side, digging in the drawer of their shared nightstand.  
  
A small smile curved her lips. A poem. For her. He never stopped surprising her.  
  
He fished around, finally coming up with an old, leather bound notebook. One of the few things that they had salvaged from the rubble of his crypt. He turned to the back of the book, leafing through, looking for the right one.  
  
She was peeking non-chalantly, at the dates and topics, and noticed that she, herself, had entries all to herself dating over a year back.  
  
He moved a little, nudging her back out of reading range with an elbow. Finally finding what he was looking for. He licked his lips. Now or never. Handed the book to her quickly, before he could chicken out. "Here. That one." As she read, Spike fiddled with his hands, absently, staring at the sheets.  
  
"Sunlight & Shadow  
  
  
  
Couldn't be more different  
  
On the outside.  
  
Always circling, never touching,  
  
Around and around.  
  
But things are the same,  
  
On the inside.  
  
What they want, what they need,  
  
All the same.  
  
  
  
Enemies? Allies?  
  
On the outside.  
  
Never clear.  
  
Allies. Lovers. Helpers.  
  
On the inside.  
  
When the wind blows, does it matter?  
  
It's all the same.  
  
  
  
An eternal dance, they go together,  
  
On the outside.  
  
Always near, and yet so far,  
  
Until the time comes when,  
  
On the inside,  
  
They finally are one.  
  
The same.  
  
  
  
Sunlight.  
  
Shadow.  
  
The dance is eternal.  
  
The meaning so profound.  
  
Only time will tell now,  
  
For they will never stop their dance.  
  
  
  
On the outside.  
  
On the inside.  
  
Finally a compromise.  
  
Their lives intertwine as always.  
  
Eternal dance never ceasing.  
  
Changing forms along the way.  
  
  
  
A melody sweet as honey,  
  
Now they both can hear.  
  
The time has come at last.  
  
The dancers finally rest.  
  
  
  
Sunlight.  
  
Shadow.  
  
On the inside,  
  
On the outside,  
  
Always,  
  
Only,  
  
Both the same.  
  
--- William Edward Winters II (aka: Spike)"  
  
She read slowly, taking every word in, letting them wrap around her mind. Finally, she lifted her head. "Us?"  
  
Quiet, almost shy sounding, "Yeah."  
  
She set the book aside gently, and leaned forward, telling him without words how she liked it.  
  
When she pulled back, he was just kind of staring at her, blue eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "You.. liked it, then?"  
  
Her nose crunched with her smile. "I loved it, then," she teased. Pressed her mouth to his again. "I love being your sunshine."  
  
He let out a happy laugh, and pulled her into his arms, just holding her to him, nuzzling her gently. "God, luv. You don't know how relieved I feel now. My writing's a touchy subject."  
  
"Mm... well, I like it... Aren't you going to show me how glad you are?"  
  
A soft, almost playful growl. "Of course." Smiled at her. "You know I love to play in the sunlight..."  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long guys. There's been major trauma with me moving, and getting a house to live in together. I apologize, but it could not be avoided. And ladies and gentlemen. It is NOT polite to flame one authors story because ONE chapter hasn't been uploaded from another. You have no idea what caused the delay or anything. You might want to think about WHY something that happens regularly ISN'T happening, and worry before you get mean. Just a thought. Stay tuned, this baby has 32 chappies.  
  
Always. Tequila 


	31. The Other Woman

Buffy relaxed on their bed, smiling because she had made Spike take a shower first. She was almost sleeping again, lying sideways on their bed, one hand dangling off the side. Birds were singing, Spike was humming loudly in the shower, his pants were ringing... His pants were ringing?  
  
She groaned, dug the cell-phone out. "Hello?"  
  
"... Um... I'm sorry. I was... looking for Spike. I must have the wrong number."  
  
"No. This is Spike's phone. And his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. Buffy. Um.... Then... just... tell him Madison called ok?"  
  
"Yup. All over it."  
  
Madison gave a forced smile. "I'll just bet. You have a good day."  
  
"You betcha." Reluctantly, she said, "Um... Madison?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy?" She was not gonna take shit from that blonde twit.  
  
"I.. Um... Thank you."  
  
For starting your day on a happy note? "For... What?"  
  
"For saving me." It was said in a low, almost reverent voice. Buffy knew when she had a debt.  
  
"It's... Um... Your welcome." She was extremely surprised. She didn't think she'd see the day. Of course, she didn't think she actually needed THANKING either. It was just what needed to be done.  
  
Buffy bit her lip a moment, then Madison spoke again.  
  
"Buffy... You don't... owe me, or anything stupid like that."  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
"No. It's... a gift, Buffy. From me to... To Dawn, or Spike, if that'll make you feel better, ok? I don't really like you. And you really don't like me. And we're ok with that. So... I mean... I don't want anything from you. There is no debt."  
  
"You didn't let me die. There'll always be a debt."  
  
"Jesus christo! Are you this stubborn with Spike? Fine. Wanna pay me back? Don't kiss other guys. And keep Spike off my back about the guys I see and what I do with them."  
  
Buffy laughed. "He told you?"  
  
"Yeah. Not the prettiest discussion we've ever had."  
  
Buffy sighed. "You are not kidding me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were right about the working thing-"  
  
"I know! That's what I told him. But... Um... hey. He's in the room now, so... Here he is."  
  
"Bye, Buffy."  
  
"Bye, Madison."  
  
Spike's mouth was hanging open, and he nearly let go of the towel that he was holding around this waist as he accepted the phone. "H-hello?" Buffy didn't look mad. That was good. That was really good.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Madison..." He gently scooted Buffy out of his way so that he could sit on the bed. "Something up?"  
  
"Um... I talked to Trevor?"  
  
His eyes widened, and he grinned a little. "And?", he prompted.  
  
"And.... um... he was still mad at me."  
  
He blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, pet. Me and my big mouth. I'm really sorry. And I'm repeating myself."  
  
"No big, Puppy. I just screamed right back. I told him he needed to pull his head out of his ass, I was sorry, I loved him, too, and I was here now, and wasn't that what mattered?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I told him that he knew where I'd be. I'd wait. And I went home. And the next morning he came over and made me breakfast."  
  
The grin came back. "So? He's not mad at you anymore? Or what?"  
  
"So... He loves me. I love him. And... we're being very slow. Exceedingly, excruciatingly slow."  
  
He nodded. "That's the best way, pet. Really. Believe me. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Happy... that's such a... strong word. I'd settle for frustrated. But... it's good. It's good, isn't it?" Slight worry.  
  
"It's good, Madison. Very good." Reassuring tone.  
  
"I hoped so."  
  
"Well, you know you can believe me. It's good. Oh! And guess what I'm doing tomorrow."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Chuckled. "I have a date, and it's not Buffy." The expected gentle smack from his girlfriend came right on cue.  
  
"Ohhhh... trouble in paradise. You gonna kiss her?"  
  
He laughed. "Probably not. It's Niblet."  
  
"Mmm... You better not. That'd make for a freaky episode of Springer. Vampire's sleeping with the slayer and making out with her sister... "  
  
He stuck his tongue out and made a 'euck' sound. "No! Madison!"  
  
"Hey. Just saying. Besides. I think Dawn would break your nose if you tried."  
  
He chuckled. "She nearly did the other night, but that's a different story. Taught me never to grab her, that's for sure."  
  
"WHAT in God's name did you do to that poor child?"  
  
Buffy gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
He chuckled. "She slapped my butt, so I grabbed her in a headlock, and she popped me one in the nose."  
  
Both women laughed. "Good on her. She's tough."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Tell her I said hi, ok?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Madison. And tell Trevor that I said he's a very lucky man."  
  
An almost audible eye roll. "Yeee-ah. I'm sure that's what he thinks, too."  
  
He chuckled. "If he's got half a brain, he does. Whether or not he will admit it is another thing."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah. I know. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"  
  
"You'd better. Bye, pet."  
  
"Bye, Puppy."  
  
He hung up his phone and stuffed it back in the jeans pocket. Noticed Buffy lounging at the head of the bed, watching him. "What?"  
  
She smiled. "She's not... completely God-awful."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Thanks, I think."  
  
She gave a quick nose crunch. "I... I thanked her."  
  
He smiled. "You didn't have to, luv. She already told me that she did what she did, used her gift, to pass it on. She asked ME not to thank her." Chuckled. "Course, I did anyway, but still."  
  
"She... she said that there was no debt."  
  
Spike grinned at her. "She's right. That's the way she explained it to me, too."  
  
"She did say I could repay her. Will you help me?"  
  
He cocked his head. "Depends. What is it?"  
  
"Spike... I need your help to do it. Will you help me?"  
  
Shrugged. "Sure. What do I have to do?"  
  
Buffy gave him a big smile. "You have to stay off her back about the guys she's with and what she does with them."  
  
He winced. "Damn it. I knew I should've gotten you to tell me BEFORE I agreed." Snorted and turned his back on her. "You tricked me."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
He sighed defeatedly. "Fine. If I HAVE too."  
  
She hugged him from behind. "You promised."  
  
He leaned back against her, purring softly. "Alright. And I don't break promises." Glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He bumped her backwards. "Shower's yours, now."  
  
She bit his shoulder teasingly. "Well fine. don't cuddle with me."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, the shower can always wait." Nuzzled her gently.  
  
========================================================================== ==========  
  
Buffy nuzzled her head against Spike's shoulder. "I just think it's sweet is all."  
  
He chuckled softly, gently rubbing her side with the arm that was around her. "Never thought I'd see the day when the word 'sweet' and myself were in the same sentence, luv."  
  
She lifted her head, bit along his jaw. "Mmm... Not exactly sweet, but tasty."  
  
He purr/growled softly, cocking his head a little to give her better access. "Your opinion, luv. I am looking forward to it, though. Been awhile since I hung out with Lil' Bit."  
  
"I know..." She kissed down his neck. "She loves you, ya know."  
  
Spike made a quiet 'Mmm' noise, his eyes half lidded. "Yeah. I know. I love her, too. I feel like... You'd probably think this is stupid."  
  
"You never know." She stopped kissing his neck. "What?"  
  
He made an annoyed sound, before answering. "I feel like.. Like I'm her big brother, or something. Felt like it for awhile, now. Since before your mum..." Trailed off. There was no need to say it.  
  
She nodded, her hand touching his gently. "I know. I think she feels the same way."  
  
He grinned. "You really think so?"  
  
She hid a grin at his excited tone. "Yeah. I do."  
  
He chuckled happily, his hand resuming it's earlier attentions on her side. "You know, we never did really decide what we were gonna do. Just.. movies, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, well, go rent some, then."  
  
He looked at her. "Naw. Bit'd kill me cause I'd get all the 'wrong' stuff." Chuckled.  
  
"Well, take her with."  
  
He blinked. "Well. I guess that proves where the brains are in this relationship." Looked at her. "I'll go ask her... If you don't mind, that is, luv."  
  
She gave him a look. "Why would I mind?"  
  
He stood up and turned around once. "Well, if you feel that it's safe to let a specimen like me go wandering around unescorted..." Playful tone, but he looked so serious...  
  
"You're not allowed to eat the video people," she scolded seriously.  
  
They both gave each other mock scolding looks for a moment, before both started laughing quietly.  
  
She rolled her eyes a few moments later. "Go get her. There's money on the counter."  
  
He grinned, retrieved the money, and trotted up the stairs, almost bouncing with every step.  
  
Dawn laid on her back on her bed, her legs swinging off the side. She giggled attractively, then, "Devon!" Rambled on.  
  
Spike paused at her door, knocked twice, then opened it a little ways, sticking his head in. "Hey, Bit. Got a little proposition for you."  
  
She covered the mouth piece of the phone hastily, shooting him the teenaged, "oh-m'-god-I'm-on-the-phone-with-a-hot-guy-and-you-JUST- interrupted-me" look.  
  
He blinked innocently, and moved to close the door. "Fine, Niblet. If you don't want to help me pick out the movies for our night tomorrow, I'll just leave you to your conversation." Began to pull the door closed.  
  
She squealed quickly. "Umm... De-Devon. Yeah. I'll call you back, ok? Something just came up. Bye." Hung up the phone. Looked at him. "We're still on?"  
  
He smiled at her. She was giving him her patented 'Bambi eyes' look, which he could never deny. Even if he wanted to. "Of course, Bit. Just you and me. All night. Movies, pizza, wings, and a sugar rush."  
  
Another excited squeal, and she grabbed her leather jacket. "Got money?"  
  
Held up the two twenties from the table. "Of course."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the pair were perusing the shelves of the local Hollywood Video. Spike cocked his head. "I think... eight movies, maximum. Since we have a week to watch them. We can each pick four."  
  
"No way. We pick eight together. You. Are. A. Freak. You cannot pick four movies that won't traumatize me for life... Of course, I hugged you naked. Not much tops that."  
  
He laughed, startling an old couple who had been looking at the travel videos two isles over. Gave them an apologetic look, even as he tried to curb his snickering. "I had a robe, Bit."  
  
"SO does not even matter. That was... disturbing beyond all necessity."  
  
He snorted again, but managed not to scare anyone this time. "Okay, Bit. You win. What do you feel like?"  
  
She made a pouty face. "Clueless?"  
  
He balked and shuddered. "Hell no. Harmony...." Growled.  
  
She glared. Snatched a video without looking and thumped it on his chest. "Fine. Whatever. This one."  
  
Spike looked at the tape, and promptly started snickering again. Hard. Not wanting to scare the elderly couple again, the vampire moved to one of the columns that were spaced around the store, leaning on it while trying to compose himself, the video hanging loosely in one hand.  
  
"Whaaaa-aaaat?"  
  
He held out the video, unable to speak at the moment.  
  
Her eyes widened at the title. 'Snow Vixens On Vacation, the Sequel'. "Ewww!" Slapped it out of his hands, and left it on the ground where it lay, and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away. Her face was a nice, even shade of blood-red embarrassment.  
  
Spike was still chuckling. "Guess that'll teach you to pick up 'movies' without looking first, eh, Platelet?"  
  
"Shut up," she muttered, her face still flaming. Oh my god... Snow Vixens On Vacation, the Sequel???  
  
He just kept laughing quietly. Finally, "Okay, Bit. Easy on the wrist. Tell you what, I think I'm in a comedy mood. What do you think?"  
  
"I second that." Let go of his wrist. "In the non-sequel kinda way."  
  
Another snicker.  
  
She grinned. "Shut up and pick a movie."  
  
He cocked his head, walking from one end of the isle to the other, occasionally picking a movie up and reading the back, before putting it back and moving on. This was more like the way someone would pick out a CAR than a movie.  
  
Dawn tapped her foot, irritated that the carpeting muffled the sound, which lessened the effect of her boredom.  
  
He glanced at her. "Do we want just comedy, or romantic comedy, cause I happen to like You've Got Mail."  
  
"Sounds good. I want one gory movie. How 'bout Blade? Or... Oooh... Bon Jovi's got a new movie out, 'Something something Muertos.' S'about vampires. And it has Jon Bon Jovi."  
  
He laughed. "Both. Get both, and I'll find somethin' else here."  
  
"Okay!" Dawn chirped happily and went about her way.  
  
About an hour, and fifteen dollars worth of movies later, the pair were on their way home, when Spike suddenly paused in his tracks.  
  
"What??" Dawn had almost tripped over him when he stopped.  
  
He grinned at her. "Hey, Bit, remember a year or so ago, before your sis started bein' nice to me, and your mum let me take you for icecream that once?" At her affirmative, he continued. "Does that little place over there look familiar?"  
  
She followed his gaze and laughed. "Yeah. Mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone."  
  
A slow smile spread over the vampire's face. "We've still got money. Up for a treat?"  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully and hooked her arm through his. "What a stupid question. Am I up for sugar with my favorite vampire?"  
  
He laughed. "Good point." They walked up to the small parlor and he opened the door for her playfully. "After you, m'lady." Exaggerating his accent to make it sound funny.  
  
She giggled, blushing a little bit.  
  
He followed her in, paid for their orders, and they took a booth near the back. The same place that they'd been the first time. Spike licked at his plain chocolate cone absently, looking around. "Hasn't changed much."  
  
Her eyes got wide. "Oh my god."  
  
He nearly dropped the cone. "What??"  
  
"Michael just walked in."  
  
Spike swiveled his head and fixed his predator's gaze on the boy who had just entered the parlor.  
  
Dawn let out a tiny whimper. "He is soooo cute."  
  
Spike, on the other hand, let out a small growl.  
  
Dawn batted at him, never wavering in her adoring stare. "Stop that."  
  
He snorted. "Human males, especially the teenaged variety, have one track minds, Bit. And *you* are not going to be a part of that track."  
  
She licked her cone and noted absently, "I'd run the mile for him."  
  
He growled again. Slightly louder. Then cocked his head at her. "I thought that guy you had on the phone earlier was your main obsession this week."  
  
"Mmm... See.... Girl's might have one-track minds, too, but we have multiple lanes." Used her finger to drop some ice cream on the table. "Oops. I'm gonna go get a couple napkins."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "No you are not. You just want to go over there and fawn over that wanker."  
  
"Spiiiiiike..." She whimpered. "One. That hurts. A lot."  
  
He loosened his grip. Not enough to let her wiggle free, though.  
  
"Spike... ice cream is melting into a sticky mess on the table. Napkins. Harmless. Unlike some people I could name."  
  
"I'll get them, then."  
  
"Spike..." Pleading doe eyes.  
  
He sighed, and released her arm. "Napkins, Bit. No boy. Just napkins."  
  
"Right." Started for the counter, and 'bumped' into Michael. She acted surprised, and laughed as they chatted for a minute. Blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, gesturing to Spike. One cute nose-crunch later, Dawn was writing her number down on a 'harmless' napkin for him, waving, and grabbing a few for her 'accident' at the table.  
  
When she returned, Spike was leaning back in the seat, head cocked, expression unreadable, making a soft sound that she couldn't identify as either a purr or a growl. It was too soft.  
  
She smiled nervously and rubbed a little too enthusiastically at her mess.  
  
Sound got louder. Growl. Definitely a growl. And he was staring at her, unblinking.  
  
She fidgeted, wiggled in her seat. Licked at her ice cream. "Say something. Or... or blink."  
  
Blinked.  
  
"What?" She cried defensively.  
  
"Was I speaking a dead language a minute ago? Did you just not *hear* me when I said, 'napkin, no boy'?"  
  
"I- but- that WAS only napkin!"  
  
"Napkin that you wrote your phone number on and gave to aforementioned boy."  
  
"But there was no touching. Therefore, no boy. No kissing, or hugging, or touching. No boy."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
She cringed and shrunk back in her seat a little bit. Spike not calling her 'Bit' was like her parents using her full name... and shouting at the same time.  
  
"You bumped into him on purpose. I saw that. Don't even bother denying it."  
  
"Just a tiny bump. We BARELY even *brushed.*"  
  
Blinked.  
  
She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.  
  
He watched her for a few more moments, then sighed, visibly deflating. "Just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
She grinned. "Ok. I wouldn't have, normally, but Janice heard, from the guy she's been.... well, not, DATING exactly, but they make o- nevermind. Anyway, she heard from him that Tom said that Michael said that he thinks I'm really cute."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Apparently the gossip chains hadn't changed much in the last century. He said as much.  
  
She smiled. "Who cares? He asked for my number."  
  
"I reserve the right of the man of the house to screen phone calls."  
  
"Assuming you can pry yourself off Buffy's mattress to grab the phone first?"  
  
He growled at her. But a play growl, this time.  
  
Just another cocky grin. "Ooooh. Scary."  
  
He stood up, slowly, growling softly, picking up the bag of videos almost as an after thought, and moved toward her predatorially.  
  
She stood from the booth and walked backwards to the doors. Kept her eyes on him warily. "Spike..."  
  
Thankfully, there were no employees at the front of the store, as he continued to stalk her right out the door, still play growling, and smirking as well.  
  
Dawn squealed, and turned to book it out the door, and slammed straight into someone. She turned in the arms that were holding her, still scrambling to get away from Spike.  
  
Spike paused in his tracks, and had the totally irrational urge to hit himself over the head with the bag of videos. He'd just chased Dawn right into the arms of the very 'boy' that they'd just been arguing about. Of all the bloody rotten luck.  
  
The boy's arms tightened around Dawn, holding her close, and he glared over her head at Spike. "Your date giving you a hard time, Dawn? He need to be taught some manners?" Dawn's eyes closed in mortification. Oh m'gooooood...  
  
Spike's eyes grew wide. "Date!", he practically yelped. "I'm not her bloody 'date', ya wan-"  
  
"He's... just a friend," she babbled, pulling out of Michael's arms. "Just... just a guy. He... um... kind of sees my sister."  
  
" 'Kind of sees' my ass," Spike muttered, a soft growl slipping out despite his attempts at control. "Let's go, Bit. Excuse me." Slipped past the boy and out the glass doors, expecting Dawn to be right behind him.  
  
She tried to take a step in his direction, but Michael's hand closed firmly around her arm, much like Spike's had been. "She's not going home with you."  
  
Spike turned, pure will keeping him from vamping and snarling at this impudent human. "I happen to live in her house, so that's gonna be rather difficult, *mate*." Said in a tone that made it obvious that he meant the exact opposite.  
  
"Michael... it- it's ok... He's... we're ok. Don't worry. He's... really nice when you get to know him..." Her shoulder was lifting with his hand. "Kind of hurting..."  
  
Spike's eyes flashed, and he took a step toward them.  
  
Michael planted a hand on Spike's chest. "Back off, jerk." His hand loosened on Dawn's arm. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? Cuz... he looks dangerous, Dawn."  
  
" 'Dangerous'?", Spike growled. As in, really growled. "I'll show you 'dangerous', ya wanker, if you don't take your hands off my little sister." Said it totally without thinking, driven by total emotion.  
  
Which he did, quickly, because, no matter WHAT the letterman's jacket said (football and weight-lifting) he was not a complete idiot.  
  
Dawn placated both at once, or attempted to. "Michael, really... Spike's fine. He'd never hurt me... We were just.. kind of playing tag... I swear..." She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry... I swear.. he's not usually like this..."  
  
Spike just stood there. Looking for all the world that, if that boy so much as looked at Dawn the wrong way, he was going to throttle him. Bypass the emergency room and go straight to the morgue kind of throttle.  
  
She turned to Spike, her eyes shining a little bit, looking watery. "It didn't hurt. I promise." Turned back to Michael. "We're gonna go, but... call me, and we'll do something." Mouthed another apology and, one small hand clutching at the leather of Spike's duster sleeve, started walking away.  
  
When they got far enough away that Spike was certain that the wa- Boy, couldn't hear them anymore, he said quietly, "Sorry, Bit. I didn't mean to-"  
  
She smiled, and tucked herself against his side shyly. Ignored the bruises forming on her arm now. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shyly, happily. "That I'm your little sister?"  
  
Spike shifted his bag of videos to his other hand, so that he could wrap his arm around her, the hand stroking her hair. "Of course I did, Bit."  
  
She smiled. Then, quietly, "He didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
Spike nodded. "I know. Neither did I, and I'm sorry, Niblet." He squeezed her gently. "You *are* my little sister, you know. And I love you. I can't help bein' protective from time to time."  
  
She grinned a little bit. "I know. I was very proud of you for not biting him."  
  
He chuckled. "I was proud of me for that, too."  
  
She blinked up at him. "We're not gonna tell Buffy about this are we?"  
  
Grinned. "Tell Buffy about what?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He let go of her and paused for a moment, his head cocked. Grinned at her. "You know something?"  
  
She grinned back. "Huh?"  
  
He darted forward, tapped her on the shoulder. "You're it." Took off toward the house, not running half as fast as he could.  
  
She gave a cry. "NOT FAIR!" Took off after him, at top speed.  
  
He laughed as he ran, turning to jog backwards and gauge her closeness.  
  
She sprung at him as he turned again, her arms catching around his knees.  
  
Spike went down in the grass of the Summers front lawn, on his back, laughing happily.  
  
Buffy had peeked out the window, seeing if they were coming, and what was keeping them. Saw her little sister flying tackle Spike to the grass, their movies sliding across the pavement and grass alike as Dawn tickle attacked Spike's ribs.  
  
She chuckled a bit, and kept watching, a curious expression on her face.  
  
Spike yelped and tried to roll, laughing and calling for Dawn to stop, trying to scramble to his feet, the bag of videos momentarily forgotten. "Bit! Ahhh! Come on...." Laughed. "Don't do THAT!!!"  
  
She kept him pinned, grinning evilly, her fingers tickling his sides mercilessly. "Bwaaa-haha!"  
  
"Nooooo! BIT!!" Fought down the insane urge to call for help. Squirmed, letting out something that closely resembled a squeal every now and then as he writhed on the grass.  
  
She laughed delightedly, finally out of breath, and rolled to the side.  
  
Spike lay there in the grass, panting for a few moments. "Dawn...", he said, trying to keep the minor chuckles that were still escaping him to a minimum. "Never, and I mean NEVER do that again."  
  
She grinned. "Okay."  
  
"What about me?" Buffy called from the doorway.  
  
Spike rolled onto his side to see Buffy move out onto the porch. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You *saw* that?"  
  
A smile quirked her lips. "Maybe."  
  
He went to push up onto his hands and knees, searching for the dropped video bag. "Bloody stupid... damn little... where'd it go?"  
  
Dawn still laid on the grass and pointed above her head. "Over there."  
  
He half crawled over to it, and sat next to it, pouting slightly. "I can't believe... Bleedin' embarrassing..." Still muttering, too.  
  
Buffy smiled and came to sit between them. "What took so long?"  
  
"We stopped for icecream," Spike supplied sulkily.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn parroted. "Just icecream."  
  
"And then, we somehow wound up playing tag, and then I got pounced." Glared at Dawn. "Not in the rules, Niblet."  
  
She blinked innocently. "What rules?"  
  
Half growl from the pouting vampire.  
  
Dawn laughed and moved to lay beside him. Put her head on his leg. "Sorry."  
  
He gave a soft laugh, and one hand moved to stroke her hair gently. "I know. I know. Just... either never do that again, or warn me before hand. Because, as a surprise, you're lucky that I didn't pass out on you."  
  
She arched her eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"It could happen," he said defensively.  
  
She laughed. "Yeeee-ah."  
  
He half growled at her. "It could. Or, at the least, I could've wound up with hiccups."  
  
"Oooh... How dire..."  
  
He poked her side. "I can fight back, too."  
  
She jumped. "No way."  
  
He chuckled. "See? Think twice before you pounce a vampire, Bit. I owe you, now. And I'm not gonna warn you, either." Evil chuckle. Both of them had almost forgotten that Buffy was out there with them.  
  
Buffy grinned at their banter, was about to remark when she picked up the phone ringing in the house. "Ooh. Phone."  
  
Spike jumped, having almost forgotten his girlfriend was out there with them. "Oh." Gently moved Dawn off his lap, whispering, "It might be 'Michael'..." Semi-sarcastically.  
  
Dawn gave him a look and booked it for the house, sweeping up the phone. Didn't even hear Spike behind her. "Hello?"  
  
He leaned against the doorway to the dining room, watching her on the phone, the bag of movies once again in one hand.  
  
"Oh..." Shy, "Hi. I didn't really think you'd call is all." Small laugh.  
  
He cocked his head, then shook it, giving a small half snort, and headed into the living room to drop the movie bag on the coffee table then flop on the couch.  
  
A few minutes later Dawn deposited herself on the couch with Spike and Buffy.  
  
The vampire cocked his head. "Hope you didn't make any plans for tomorrow, Bit."  
  
"Nope. Just wanted to make sure I got in ok."  
  
Half snort.  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"Um... who and why?" Buffy asked.  
  
To Dawn's surprise, Spike covered for her. "We ran into one of her school pals at the icecream place, luv. I was playing with Niblet, and the kid thought I was actually stalking her. Little misunderstandin's, s'all."  
  
Buffy gave a half-laugh and an eyeroll. "Yeah. Cuz you'd stalk Dawn. Geez. At least he was smart enough to not start anything with you."  
  
Dawn shot him a relieved look.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Yeah. Kid showed a bit of intelligence. Knew not to mess with the Big Bad." Assured.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Yup. Spike was DEFINITELY making sure he knew I was ok."  
  
Buffy 'hmmmm-ed' and nodded. Yawned hugely. "Guys... I hate to say it, but I'm beat. I've got to work in the morning, so I'm gonna get to bed."  
  
Spike cocked his head for a moment. "I'll be up in awhile, luv. I think Bit and I are just gonna stay here for awhile. Maybe watch the telly."  
  
She nodded, kissed Dawn's forehead lightly, murmuring an "I love you". Smiled sleepily at Spike, brushed her lips against his. "Love you."  
  
Spike sank back into the pillows, purring softly. "Bloody hell.... One of these days, that phrase isn't gonna have that effect on me anymore. Either that, or I'm actually going to melt."  
  
Buffy smirked as she passed him, her fingers tousling his hair, and she went to their room.  
  
Beside Spike, Dawn smiled hugely. "Mmmm... what's on tonight?"  
  
He flipped on the TV and chuckled. "Well, would you look at that? A Moonlighting marathon."  
  
She made an absolutely glowingly happy face, and a low squeal.  
  
He smiled at her obvious happiness, and stretched a little. It wasn't long before his head had lolled back on the couch pillows, and he was fighting dozing off, despite the late hour.  
  
Dawn had fallen asleep some time earlier, her head lolling on Spike's shoulder, one hand still buried in the popcorn bowl on his lap.  
  
Spike started awake at a loud (to him) commercial. Dawn, on the other hand, was still sound asleep. He smiled, and moved her slowly, getting to his feet, then scooping her gently into his arms and carrying her upstairs to her room, waking her up enough that she could change clothes without his help. Still, he waited in her room to tuck her in. Not even really knowing why he really wanted to all of a sudden.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom, pajama clad, a dot of toothpaste in one corner of her mouth, and plopped on her bed.  
  
Spike tucked her in gently, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and a quietly whispered, "I love you, Bit."  
  
She smiled sleepily, and, cuddling down into the covers, muttered, "Love you, too... Love having... big brother..."  
  
Spike paused in his tracks, and something in his long dead heart melted. "I love having a little sister, too, Niblet. Goodnight."  
  
Moved slowly out the door, into the bathroom to strip down to boxers, then headed into his and Buffy's room to go to bed.  
  
He did his best to crawl over her to get on his preferred side of the bed without waking her, and snuggled down into the covers once he'd made it. Buffy let out a sigh, and turned directly into his arms. He purred happily, and wrapped her in his embrace, slowly dozing off with his nose buried in her hair.  
  
========================================================================== =============  
  
Buffy blinked blearily at the expanse of pale flesh she had her face shoved in. Mmm... Spike's back. She didn't even remember him coming to bed the night before. A slow smile took her lips as she thought over the evening. She was so glad Spike and Dawn were friends. It kept Spike in line, and, well, Dawn in line, too, she guessed. It also gave Dawn someone to talk to other than her sister, which, as sucky as it was, was something that Dawn did need.  
  
Beneath her, the vampire shifted in his sleep, nuzzling into the pillow and letting out a quiet sigh, his usual purr still rumbling from within him.  
  
She turned her head just a bit, and placed a kiss on his back.  
  
Another sigh, and the purr got louder as Spike mumbled something into the pillow.  
  
She squirmed up, nipped at his neck. "What was that?"  
  
A soft chuckle and he turned his head slightly so that he wasn't talking into the pillow. "I said: It's too early."  
  
"Mmm... I beg to differ..."  
  
He nuzzled into the pillow again, mumbling, "Go beg somewhere else..." A soft chuckle came from within him as he spoke.  
  
Buffy pressed her face to his back, and he could feel the smile. She sucked gently on his neck. "Mmm... Talking about begging, huh?"  
  
He chuckled again. "You started it."  
  
She moved her head to whisper enticingly, "Maybe you wanna finish it?"  
  
He grinned into the pillow and purred softly. "Slayer, luv, you got about three hours more sleep last night than me. And I was fighting for my bloody life part of last night. Against your sister, none the less. I'm tired, and I stand by my 'too early' statement."  
  
She pouted, but slid off his back to sit up and stretch. "Mmm... Ok. I'll just have to find someone I can have in the mornings. I'll keep you for night, too, though."  
  
He rolled slightly onto his side and regarded her with one half open blue eye. "Bad joke, luv. I'd kill whoever you found."  
  
She winked. "Whoever said I'd tell?"  
  
He growled softly. "I said 'not funny', Slayer." Turned his head the other way, not looking at her, the quiet growl still rumbling from within him. So much for sleeping.  
  
She scooted next to him, still sitting, the grin fading off her face slightly. "Did you ever notice, when you get mad, you call me Slayer?"  
  
"Must be reflex." Still not looking at her. And still growling.  
  
She laughed again, and stood, pulling on jeans under the baggy tee-shirt she'd worn to bed. "Honestly, Spike. I'm just gonna go out and get an 'AM lover'." Chuckled.  
  
He sat up quickly and growled. "Slayer..." Sighed and looked at the pillow. "You already found one, remember?" Growled again. Apparently at Mr. Gordo, because he wasn't looking at her.  
  
She stopped in mid-pull, the sweater lodging over her head. A brief scramble later, Buffy sputtered, "What?"  
  
"That 'Jesse' wanker. Or did you forget the guy you *kissed*, so quickly?" He almost spat the sentence out, the low growl rumbling below the words.  
  
"Spike... I told you that didn't mean anything." She paused, tilted her head, considering. "Well... Actually, I guess it meant everything."  
  
His head snapped up and eyes locked on her flashing gold for an instant. Oops. He'd misunderstood her statement.  
  
"I just... it showed me. Yes. Jesse is... gorgeous, and rich, and sweet, and shy, and nice." She shrugged and made a helpless face. "But that's not what I want."  
  
He blinked, confused. "Wait a minute... Then what are you trying to say that *I* am?"  
  
She laughed and moved to the bed, knelt over the sheets, her hands tangling in his hair. "You're sexy, and bold, and strong, and caring." She stared into his confused eyes, and clarified. "And you're mine."  
  
Slowly the confused look faded, to be replaced with a huge and slightly goofy looking grin. Brought one hand up to caress her cheek. "Yours. Always and only yours." The growl had transformed into a purr.  
  
She smiled cutely. One hand slid down the sheet to settle enticingly between his hips. "Morning, noon, and night."  
  
He gave a soft growl, but not one of anger. Smiled at her. "You know what? I'm not tired anymore..."  
  
Buffy stretched slowly, making a low noise in her throat the entire time.  
  
She knew what she was doing, and HE knew it, too. He patiently waited for her to finish her stretch, before pouncing and flipping himself on top of her, purr/growling softly, almost playfully.  
  
She turned her head to the side when he would have kissed her. Yawned prettily. "I'm sorry... it's too early."  
  
He gave a chuckling growl. "You little.."  
  
"Tease?"  
  
He flopped over onto his side next to her. "That fits." Chuckled, rolled over, and closed his eyes. "Tell me when it's *not* too early anymore."  
  
She sat up and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
He fake snored. But it lost a little of it's credibility when he snickered.  
  
She stood up. "I'm... just gonna head on to work, then." Placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I won't be home till late. Going out after work." Yes, she was evil, but a tiny bit of jealousy was never a bad thing.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Who are you 'going out' with, luv?"  
  
She shrugged. "Um... people."  
  
A half growl, which somehow managed to sound indignant. "Oh, so you say." Sniffed halfway convincingly. "I don't even get a 'love you'?"  
  
She patted his head. "Bye, Spikey."  
  
A soft whimper. Pitifully, "Buffy..."  
  
She looked back at him, eyebrow raised. The ball was in his court. "Yes?"  
  
Quietly, pitifully, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'm gonna be super late tonight. Don't wake me." What? Was he NOT going to ravish her?  
  
He got up slowly, sitting on the side of the bed. "When do you have to be at work?"  
  
Looked at the clock. "Soon." Liar. In over an hour.  
  
He got up slowly, stretching, much like he'd done in a certain pool so many months ago, muscles rippling. "Oh, sure you don't have a few moments?"  
  
She knew every inch of his body-intimately, but that didn't stop her from being dumb-founded at how sexy she still found it. "I'm not sure."  
  
He stood up, moved toward her slowly, predatorily. The 'cute puppy' act hadn't worked, so now it was time for 'ferocious tiger'. Slunk around her, deliberately breathing on her neck, brushing his body against hers. Began nibbling on her neck, making his way up to her ear. Once he reached it, he whispered. "Make some time, then."  
  
Strangled noise. "I could be persuaded..."  
  
Turned up the volume of his purr to the point where it was vibrating HER where their bodies touched. "Really? What do I have to do to convince you?"  
  
Her eyes drifted shut. "A little bit of that...."  
  
He grinned. "Whatever my love desires..." Went back to his attentions, moving around to the front of her throat.  
  
She turned her head, her mouth meeting his.  
  
He slowly maneuvered their bodies to the bed, laying over her, purring loudly. "I love you, Buffy," he whispered in her ear, before returning to her neck.  
  
She moved slowly beneath him, smiling when he captured her hands over her head. "I love you, too."  
  
-========================================================================= ===========  
  
Buffy gave a little sigh, and sat up. "God... Have to leave now."  
  
Spike yawned and sat up next to her, pulling her backwards to him in a quick hug, kissing the top of her head. "Might want to get a brush, first, luv."  
  
She gave a small chuckle. "And makeup, and... bathroom stuff..." She relaxed against him. Coughed. "Can I be sick today?"  
  
He nuzzled her gently. "Well, as much as I'd love for you to, I have a date tonight." Grinned.  
  
She gave him a look. "You are SO lucky it's my little sister."  
  
He laughed, and kissed her cheek gently. "Only you, luv. I love you."  
  
Buffy smiled, nuzzled against him. "I'm gonna try to be really late, ok? So you guys can have your fun."  
  
"We'll welcome you whenever you get home, luv. The more the merrier."  
  
"I know, but Dawn missed you. She was... outlandishly patient when we-" Still didn't like to speak of it. "Anyway, she really missed you. I'm definitely not horning in."  
  
Chuckled. "Nice phrase."  
  
Rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She looked around the room, confused, tugging on the hem of her sweater. "Where're my pants?"  
  
He snickered, pointed... up? Up. At the light fixture.  
  
She blushed. Snatched them down, pulled them on. "Bye."  
  
"I love you." Smiled at her from the bed.  
  
She looked back at him, the sheet drooping in all the right places, hair tousled, lazy, content smile... Closed her eyes against it. "God, I love you."  
  
He smiled again. "See you tonight, luv."  
  
She sighed and closed the door behind herself.  
  
Spike lounged around for the next fifteen minutes or so, before finally getting up, slipping on the blue jeans that Dawn had talked him into, and the coordinating red shirt. He figured that his Niblet would like that he was wearing what she'd picked out for him on their 'date'. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Dawn looked up at him over her cereal. "Morning. Buffy looked decidedly rumpled this morning."  
  
He chuckled and ran his fingers through his own still tousled hair. "Well, she was occupied earlier. I take it she got off to work okay?" He went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, looking for a glass.  
  
"Uh huh. Nice threads, buddy."  
  
He grinned at her. "Well, a beautiful young friend of mine picked them out for me."  
  
She tossed her hair. "Beautiful, huh?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. She's beautiful, and intelligent, and a little too... creative, at times, but, that's just her way."  
  
She smiled brightly. "That's what Michael says, too. See? You guys have something in common!"  
  
He growled at her, playfully, though. Any guy who was willing to stand up to him, had to have something going for him. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. "Shut up, Bit." Returned to looking for a glass.  
  
"Dishwasher, bloodbreath."  
  
He growled again, but went to the dishwasher. "If you'd unloaded it this morning, which you were supposed to do, they would've been in the cabinet."  
  
"I just got up, and *my*, shouldn't you be cheerier since you just got laid?"  
  
He tried to growl, but it came out as more of a half laugh. "I thought you needed therapy from thinking about that."  
  
"Oh, I do, but admitting what caused the scarring is the first step to recovery."  
  
Spike just snorted, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and replacing the container in the fridge.  
  
She grinned at him. "We'll get you house-broken yet."  
  
He blinked, then realized that he hadn't even *thought* about drinking from the container this time. Sighed. "Damn it. You Summers women...." Snorted. "I've been bleedin' whipped."  
  
She cracked her imaginary whip. "That's right. Hop along, Cassidy. The TV beckons."  
  
He gave a soft, play growl, and headed into the living room, muttering to himself about being trapped with a slave driver all day.  
  
She plopped on the couch at the opposite end from him, and put her feet in his lap. "What's on?"  
  
He shrugged. "Mornin' tv isn't my strong suit, Bit." Handed her the remote.  
  
She flipped it on, surfed and surfed, but came up with nothing. "I have an idea."  
  
Head cocked. "Oh?"  
  
"Let's do movies all day, then go out when the sun's down."  
  
He grinned at her. "Hmm. Sound like it *could* work..." Pretended to consider.  
  
She nudged him with a toe. "Spiii-iiike." Her Bambi/Toaster/you're-my- hero/I'll-cry-if-you-say-no eyes.  
  
He blinked, as if he'd ever intended to deny her. Smiled. "Today's our day, Bit. Which basically means that you dictate. Pick a movie."  
  
Quick squeal and then, magnanimously, "You can pick."  
  
Raised eyebrow. "Well, how generous of you, Platelet." Thought a moment. "Let's start with some action. Blade."  
  
She did a quick 'spirit fingers'. "Wheee! You chose what I was gonna!" She got up to shove it in the VCR, and flopped back on the couch, her fleece jamma pants and tank top the perfect ensemble for the occasion: couching it with Spike.  
  
He chuckled softly, and settled back against the couch pillows, relaxing. "Guess you're rubbin' off on me, Bit."  
  
"I hope so. Cuz me being like you? Disturbing. But... on the ups? It would DEFINITELY bug Buffy."  
  
He laughed. "You really would wish that on your poor, hardworking, world- saving, sister?"  
  
"Blah blah. I'm the green-glowy ageless energy trapped in the rather mis- proportioned body of a fifteen year old."  
  
He gave a half growl. "No. You're not. You're Dawn Summers, my best friend/little sister. You're not a Key. Not anymore. You can't be, when the lock doesn't exist anymore." Such certainty. Total assurance.  
  
She looked away from the screen to smile at him. Genuinely. Happily. "I know."  
  
He smiled. "Good. Don't you ever forget it, either."  
  
"Never ever. Now shhh.... They're about to spray blood from the sprinklers." A sudden thought. "Do they HAVE places like that??"  
  
He blinked. "I don't think so..." Rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Bloody hell. Your sister really does have me whipped. I was about to say something that... Never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sighed, still rubbing at his nose, as if he had a migraine. "I was going to say: 'I don't think so, and I sure as hell hope not'."  
  
"I'll bet they do. Out in LA. Or maybe underground in New York."  
  
"Possibly. Never seen one, though. And I've been in both places."  
  
"I wanna see one."  
  
Cocked his head. "One what?"  
  
"A vamp club like that. Where they spray blood through the sprinklers."  
  
He looked at her. "Dawn, first of all, this is a movie. Blood is far to thick to spray through sprinklers. And second, you would be the snack if you ever were in one of those places." Backpedaled. "That is, if they actually existed. Which they don't."  
  
She gave him a cool look. "Right. They don't. Of course they don't. And you've also never been to one. I mean... um... if they were real."  
  
"Exactly. Which they are not." Looked to the tv. "It's just something that the imaginations of a writer dreamed up."  
  
"Uh-huh. Know what'd I do if I found a place like that?"  
  
"Run in the opposite direction, find your sister, tell her about it, then go home and do your homework."  
  
She smiled charmingly, and showed him her prettiest finger. "I'd rig it to a well of holy water. After the blood flowed a few minutes, mixing with the holy water, they wouldn't notice, but then it'd start to burn. I'd sit up on a wall and watch."  
  
Spike blinked and a small shiver passed through him at the thought. He swallowed. "Uh... good idea, Bit. Very... inventive."  
  
"Uh... oh... but.... uh... I'd make sure you weren't there, even though you never go to those places... cuz... they don't exist."  
  
He nodded. "Right. Don't exist." Stare at the TV, and don't freak out.  
  
She gazed blankly at the screen, then, "I'm *not* a little kid."  
  
"I know that, Bit."  
  
"Then why do you lie to me?" Still staring sightlessly at the tv.  
  
He sighed and looked over at her. "Bit... Okay. I'm sorry. Look. I just don't want you having nightmares or something."  
  
She rolled her eyes, not looking at him. "Spike... Do an instant replay of my life. Then review your statement. Feel free to laugh afterwards."  
  
He just looked at her. "Dawn, *I* have nightmares. Knowing about these things doesn't make them any less scary."  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest, pouted right good and proper. "I don't lie to you."  
  
He nodded. "You're right. You don't. I just want to... Well, two things. Keep you safe, and keep your sister from kicking my ass for fillin' your head with monsters and such."  
  
She sent him a reluctant grin. "My head as opposed to my house?"  
  
He cocked his head at her, then looked around. "Where's a monster? I don't see one."  
  
She chuckled. "Me either."  
  
He growled playfully. "How about now?"  
  
She stretched and yawned.  
  
He blinked, then cocked his head at the tv for a moment. "They really don't do realistic makeup on these things." Vamped. "I don't look anything like that. And their fangs are too short."  
  
"I know.We watched it for Film class last year, and, I just went, 'Their fangs are too short to bite anything. That's such a crock.' Well, needless to say, I had some fancy footwork to do around the guidance counsellor."  
  
He laughed, with fangs, which was, needless to say... interesting. "Yeah, I bet."  
  
"I also don't like how... if you just get BITTEN you get turned. I mean... it's like... 'Oh no! Vampire spit! I'm being turned!'" Eyeroll. "Whatever."  
  
He chuckled again, and shook off the fangs. "I've always wondered where that myth came from. I mean, millions are killed by vamps world wide every year, and only... hundreds are actually sired."  
  
"Dunno. But they're retarded."  
  
He chuckled. "Blame horror writers. Only one who ever got it close to being right was Anne Rice. And that was just.. too close for comfort. I swear, I think she actually DID interview a vamp to get all the information she had."  
  
Dawn fanned herself. "Only vamps I'd ever date. Armand, Lestat..."  
  
He growled. "Hope you have a nice funeral planned out, then, Bit."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause they'd just as soon eat you as look at you."  
  
"No way. The only reason Armand even TURNED Daniel was because he couldn't stand to see him die."  
  
Spike just blinked. "Still. The majority of REAL vamps can't even feel that kind of affection. For every one of me, there's a million Angelus'."  
  
"Which, I guess, if you were into that kind of kinky Sado-masochist, bondage thing, would be a real turn on," she muttered thoughtfully.  
  
Spike actually shuddered. "Bit, let's talk about something else... I don't like where this conversation has gone."  
  
She looked at him sharply, a flush rising on her cheeks. Had NOT meant to say that last part out loud. Did not even want them to think she KNEW what those things were...  
  
Spike, meanwhile, cleared his throat unnecessarily, and stared at the movie, which suddenly seemed very disturbing.  
  
"Right.... so. You've Got Mail? Cuz I think we've seen this one one too many times."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Or Ghost. If we want to stick with the supernatural theme, without the... realism factor."  
  
"Whichever," Dawn squeaked. "I'm getting popcorn." Escaped to the kitchen.  
  
When she returned, Spike was stretched out across the couch, the opening scenes of Ghost playing on the tv.  
  
"Ugh. Couch hog."  
  
He pulled his legs up out of her way, letting them hang off the couch a little.  
  
She crawled into the open spot, and pulled his legs back up, into her lap. Munched the popcorn.  
  
He grinned at her, eyes half lidded as he watched the movie. The familiar strains of Unchained Melody were now playing. He reached over, got a handful of popcorn, and popped a couple of kernels in his mouth, chewing slowly.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Dawn's head was on his hip, out cold, napping contentedly at one in the afternoon.  
  
Spike too was close to sleep, one hand that was stretched along side was stroking her hair gently. This really was turning into a perfect day.  
  
He didn't even mind the *blue* jeans anymore.  
  
The ringing phone started Spike out of a role playing dream involving a pottery wheel and Buffy, with Unchained Melody playing in the background.  
  
Damn phone.  
  
Thankfully, it was on the end table of the couch, so he didn't have to disturb Dawn, who was still sleeping on him, in order to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is Dawn there?"  
  
He blinked. Male voice... Vaguely familiar male voice.. Asking for Dawn. "Who's callin'?"  
  
Slightly defensive. "Michael. Who's askin'?"  
  
A half growl in the voice, more out of instinct than any real malice. "Her big brother." He gently jostled Dawn's shoulder, covering the mouth piece of the phone. "Bit.. Phone for ya."  
  
She mumbled at him, swatted sleepily, and pulled at the fabric of his jeans at his knees, burying her face in them.  
  
"It's Michael." A small grin at her snuggling. He loved his little sister.  
  
Mumbled again, "Shhh... don't ca-" She sat up, her eyes huge. "What??"  
  
He grinned, held out the phone. "Michael for you."  
  
She plucked it out of his hands. "Hello?" Tried to sound as lucid, and calm and cool, and sexy, and... NOT squealy as possible.  
  
Spike lounged back against the pillows, turning his attention back to the end of the movie.  
  
"Oh. Um... That.. that sounds really fun, but.... Um... I can't. I... yeah... I have plans for tonight. But... maybe tomorrow?"  
  
Spike smiled a little. *He* rated above Dawn's crush-of-the-week. That made him feel good.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's perf- I mean.. I'll have to check, but... I don't think I have anything planned." Cocked her head to the side. "My big..? Oh. Yeah. Spike. No, he's cool. Oh," she said casually, "I'm sure he hates you."  
  
"Damn straight," the vampire said quietly, with a small chuckle.  
  
She shoved out a foot to hit his lightly. "No. It was the TV. He's in the kitchen... ya know... making lunch. But yeah... tomorrow. For sure. Bye."  
  
He accepted the phone after she hung up and set it back on the end table, cocked his head, regarding her. "So?"  
  
Hoped he could ignore her blush as valiantly as she was. "So what?"  
  
He grinned. "Where's Lover-boy taking you tomorrow? Just in case I want to chaperone."  
  
Oh wow. A new level to 'beet red'. "In that case, we'll be in LA. Hurry to beat us there."  
  
Soft chuckle. Looked back to the TV.  
  
She bit her lip. She was going out with Michael tomorrow. Bronzing it, no less. Dancing, and few and tight clothes, and heels, and 'evening' makeup. Wheeeee! She slid her eyes to Spike. And HE wasn't shitting bricks. Well. He wasn't... growling, or, hyperventilating, or threatening to lock her in her room till she was forty. Again. Well.  
  
Spike, in fact, seemed close to dozing off again, his eyes drooping and blinking a little as the movie came to an end and Sam Wheat went into the light.  
  
She nudged him with her toe. "Spike?"  
  
Blinked, rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Um... 'member when we went dancing on our roadtrip?"  
  
A lazy smile came over his face. Did he ever. "Yeah."  
  
Dawn remained oblivious. "Do... um...do you remember what I wore?"  
  
Blink. Smile faded a bit. "Yes." He looked at her. "And you're not wearing that tomorrow. And your sister would agree with me."  
  
"But, I look really grown up and pretty in it."  
  
"Too grown up." Snorted. "In my day, you'd be picked up by the constables for dressin' like that."  
  
"Yeah yeah, in your day I'd be married with six kids by now."  
  
He growled softly. "Not if you lived with MY family."  
  
She smiled. "Good for your family. Um.... how about.... ooooh. I'll steal Buffy's red lace shirt, and black pants"  
  
He covered his ears. "Oh, no. I didn't hear that. Bit, don't tell me your plans for stealing from your sister. She can tell when I'm lying, and I know she'll ask me where her clothes went."  
  
"You can tell her they got taken to the- to LA. But... Do you think he'd like?"  
  
"Who? The wank- Michael?" Snorted. "Bit, it's YOU he likes. Not your clothes-" Cut himself off. "And totally ignore how that came out sounding."  
  
She covered a laugh. "I know. But... do you think it'd look... pretty enough?"  
  
A slightly different memory came up, and his eyes got wide. "Uh, Bit, if you're gonna steal your sister's clothes, pick something else, okay? And don't ask me why, unless you want more excuses for therapy."  
  
She started to speak, but stuttered to a stop. "You- ewwww. Oh my God. That was on my TOP TEN LIST to borrow."  
  
He laughed, hard, shaking the couch. "Oh god, Bit... I love it when you get that.. 'I'm-so-disgusted-with-you-I-can't-even-articulate-it look! You look just like... Like your big sis.." Laughed again.  
  
She gagged a minute more then, "Well... actually... that shirt has a high success rate. Maybe I SHOULD wear it..."  
  
He growled and shifted into a position that said 'I am about to pounce you'.  
  
She just arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. We're just gonna screw on the catwalk of the Bronze."  
  
Spike play growled again, and moved toward her. "Pushin' it, Bit."  
  
She grinned. "You're right. The backseat is a much more feasible venue."  
  
"Run."  
  
She stuck her tongue out and ran.  
  
He chased her all over the downstairs, and finally they wound up back on the couch, both laughing. He reached over and tapped her shoulder. "Gotcha."  
  
She tapped him back. "Ha."  
  
Snorted. "That's cheating. I'm not runnin'."  
  
She grinned at him, then made a shocked face as she looked at the clock. "Holy cow. It's like... already four."  
  
He grinned. "Yep. Time flies, and all that. That, and we slept for almost two hours."  
  
"No way."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You dozed off a little after one, and here it is four."  
  
Dawn moaned. "I still have to shower, and plan, and get an outfit ready..."  
  
"For *tomorrow*?"  
  
"Tonight. We're going out. And yes, for tomorrow, too."  
  
He cocked his head. "It's just me and you, Bit. No need to be dressy." Motioned to his outfit. "This is what I'm wearin'." He grinned all of a sudden. "Hey, I have an idea."  
  
She leaned back warily. "What?"  
  
Still grinning. "Your sister's gonna be at work till... Nine or so, right? Let's go surprise her. And I'll finally get to see where she works."  
  
Dawn smirked. "You just wanna make sure everyone at work knows she has a boyfriend."  
  
Snorted. "Damn straight."  
  
Eyeroll. "Sissy. She's been gone for... less than eight hours."  
  
He blinked. "And how does that make me a sissy?"  
  
"Cuz... I can see it in your eyes, you're all, 'I miss my love,' " she mocked in a wavering British accent. Hands clasped over her heart, eyes raised to the ceiling dramatically.  
  
He gave a snort at her. "Do you want me to kill you? Because you're pushing it."  
  
She blew him a kiss. "Truth hurts, is that it?"  
  
He moved to get up, play growling. "Two words. Run. Now."  
  
She did, with a squeal, throwing herself up the staircase, and barricading herself behind her locked bedroom door.  
  
He chuckled, having never even intended to climb the stairs. He trotted back to the couch and flopped down again. Let her change clothes, and then they could go.  
  
Author's Notes, Tigerwolf: This is for LizD. A 'Mary Sue' is an original character, usually female, that is actually a PERFECT version of one of the authors. Madison, is not one. Thank you. 


	32. All

Dawn gave Spike her 'sweetest, darling, angelic' expression. "So.... umm..."  
  
He glanced down to where she was walking next to him. "Um what, Bit?"  
  
Her smiled widened a bit. "Well, you said to not borrow Buffy's shirt... so..." She laced her arm through his. "I was thinking, ya know, maybe you could get me one here. Since, ya know, we're gonna be in the store."  
  
He gave a deep, exaggerated sigh. "Well... Maybe. If I feel like it."  
  
She leaned her head against his arm. "You will. Maybe shoes to match?"  
  
He threw an arm around her neck and jerked her to him playfully. "What was that, Niblet?"  
  
She gave a faked, "Gaaack." "Just a comment on how neat it must be to live in a non-abusive home."  
  
He chuckled and tousled her hair a little before releasing her with a gentle shove.  
  
She huffed at him, and straightened her hair quickly. The store was in sight. Then, a panicked, "Spike, pull your coat open!"  
  
He jumped and jerked it open. "What? Is there something on me?"  
  
She scurried behind him. "Don't move, ok? Just for a minute."  
  
He blinked, but stood still. "What are you doing, Bit?" Slightly suspicious tone.  
  
There was a small tearing sound, a rustle of fabric, then the smoothing of. She stepped around him again. "Just fixing. I saw some people I knew go in the store."   
  
He cocked his head at her. Something... no. Several things were different. The short plaid skirt was higher by about three inches, the slit had been 'elongated' (meaning that she'd ripped it), and there was another button undone on the white button up shirt she was wearing. He shook his head. "Oh no." Reached to put the button back. "We've had this discussion, Bit."  
  
She made a protesting noise, slapping his hands away. "Oh my God. None of that."  
  
He gave her his, by then, patented 'big brother' look. "Dawn."  
  
"No! Your hands never go there!"  
  
"Then you rebutton it."  
  
An incredulous blink. "Why?"  
  
"Because I said so, and because we're going to see your sister, and I don't want her thinking that I can't handle a fifteen year old."  
  
"Have you SEEN pictures of Buffy when she was fifteen? And, for the record, 'Because I Said So' has been an inappropriate answer since I was six."  
  
He gave a soft growl. "I don't want anyone gettin' the wrong idea. Especially males."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
Snorted. "I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"You only think like that because your brain is stuck in the ninteenth century."  
  
He blinked. "It is not. I'll have you know that I'm very modern. I've been driving since they invented the car."  
  
"Spike, you don't think a woman carpenter is appropriate for 'This Old House'."  
  
He cocked his head. "What does that have to do with anything? And I'll have you know that is a valid view. She could get hurt."  
  
"SO could he!" She made a dismissing noise. "That's not the point. The point is, I think I look pretty."  
  
"You're beautiful, Bit. But you don't need to flaunt it." He gave her a dashing smile. "The other girls should at least have a *chance* with the males."  
  
She laughed, rolled her eyes. Buttonned the button. "There."  
  
Blinked, cocked his head. "And the skirt, Lil' Bit."  
  
She shook her head. "One or the other. Besides, it's not TOO high." Only about five inches above her knees....  
  
He snorted. "Pull it back down, or I'll do it for you." He couldn't possibly be serious.... right?  
  
Another eyeroll and she began her stroll to the building.  
  
He reached out, and gently seized her shoulder. "I have to do it, then?"  
  
Her mouth hung open. "Spike...."  
  
"Dawn. I'm serious, Bit. Your sister'll kill me if I let you go in there with something shorter than most of your night shirts."  
  
She gave him a small glare. "At least get out of the streetlight, and give me your jacket."  
  
He gave a small snort, escorted her into the shadows, and spread his jacket open to give her a bit of privacy to fix her skirt.  
  
She snorted back at him, and walked back in front of him. "Better?"   
  
He gave a sigh, and shook his head. "Dawn, that's barely any different. Fix it."  
  
"It iiiiiis," she pouted desperately. "I look like a nun."  
  
He gave a soft chuckle. Time to resort to a bit of bribery. "Bit, listen. I don't want Buffy mad at me, and you don't want me mad at you. If you fix the skirt, the RIGHT way, I'll get you anything you want in the store. Up to about..." Tugged out his wallet and skimmed through the contents. "Let's set a seventy five dollar limit."  
  
She pinched the material on either side of her hips, and with one expert tug, had it back down to the 'won't get you arrested' length.   
  
He cocked his head for a moment, the strange thought that she looked like she'd done that... many times before. He'd have to start watching out the window when she was due home. He gave a mental shrug, and smiled at her, then, to her suprise, he took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. You can at least look a little tougher." A playful grin.  
  
She tried to quell the almost giddy smile on her lips. "Really?"  
  
He nodded, waved the jacket at her again. "Not like I need it to keep warm."  
  
She grabbed it excitedly and slid it on. Held her arms out. "Whadaya think?"  
  
Spike gave an appriciative nod. "Looks great, Bit. Very tough." 'And no guy can possibly stare at her ass in that, either', he added with a mental smirk.  
  
She gave a giggle, and skipped a few steps. Oh yeah. Tough. Stopped skipping to swagger.  
  
He bit back a small laugh at her obvious attempt to imitate his walk.  
  
She stopped, and gave him a fake mean look. Started to walk like- HEY! When did she learn to walk like that?  
  
He chuckled softly, and moved up next to her again. As they entered the store, he whispered, "You're *sure* about the blue jeans, right? I don't look like some sorta farmer?"  
  
She stopped to look him over. Spiked hair, the red nylon shirt, jeans, and the boots. Dawn smiled. "You look good. You're lucky I'm with you. They'll think you're dating me, and won't be stupid enough to hit on the Slayer's man."  
  
He blinked at her. "Hmm. And also boys will stay away from you. This is a good thing." Playfully.  
  
She sniffed superiorily, and shoved him away from her. "Right then. You walk over there."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Do you want that seventy five dollar shopping spree, or not?"  
  
She smiled. "Right. Come over here and glare at all the boys. I have clothes to pick out." She stopped abrputly. "We dont' know where she's working. This place is huge, Spike. We're never gonna find her in-"  
  
The vampire had his head cocked, drawing in small breaths, mouth slightly open to maximize sense of smell. He froze for a moment, and then motioned to her and began moving toward the pants department. "This way."  
  
She followed but said, "We can only say hi. We have shopping."  
  
He was focused on his tracking, and just gave her a slightly dismissive wave.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "The amazing Spike-Doll. Goes from love-sick to scent-hound in .003 seconds... Just add Buffy-sighting incentive... New from Mattel."  
  
He paused, shot her a look over his shoulder, then returned to tracking.  
  
She laughed and kept up behind him.  
  
They reached the pants department, and Spike came to a sudden halt. There was a guy talking to Buffy... And not just any guy. A small growl escaped him as he recognized *Jesse*.  
  
Dawn ran directly into his back. "*Oof!* Hey. What's going on?" She looked around his shoulder at the scene.  
  
Buffy laughed at something the guy said, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She must have missed a piece because the guy reached over and tucked it behind her ear, too. He had one hand on the counter behind her, his body angled towards her.  
  
Spike's eyes flashed gold, and held it for an instant, a deep growl coming from within him. He was going to kill that boy... He TOUCHED Buffy. He touched HIS Buffy.  
  
Both of Dawn's hands wrapped around his forearm, and pulled. "Spike..."  
  
He snarled again, but let her 'restrain' him. They both knew that, if he decided to attack, there was nothing Dawn could do to stop him. Kept growling, eyes flashing from blue to gold and back again.  
  
"Spike... come on. Chill out."  
  
He trembled slightly with barely repressed rage, rumbling deep in his throat with that, as Dawn had called it, 'I'm going to rip your head off and play lively games with it' growl.  
  
Dawn tugged on his arm, an almost scared tone in her voice. "Spike. There are other people here. Don't scare 'em."  
  
He started drawing in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Buffy wouldn't be happy if he made a scene. But, really, how much of a scene was a murder in Sunnyhell? He could staunch the blood spray relatively quickly...  
  
As Buffy chatted with Jesse, that familiar tingle ran up and down her spine. She casually turned, scouring the area. Spidey senses. Which was weird. She had sensed other vamps here, sure, but... only Spike gave her an almost warm feeling. But that was impos- her eyes locked with his.  
  
He blinked, noticing her eyes on him. Gently disengaged himself from Dawn, and moved toward her a little, an... angry/upset/hurt/pissed look on his face.  
  
Dawn stood by, a helpless look on her face.  
  
Buffy stepped away from Jesse. "Just a minute... I... I've got to ask this gentleman if he needs help..." She stepped towards Spike, one hand resting gently on his arm, propelled him away from Jesse.  
  
He knew she could feel the vibrations caused by his too-low-for-human-hearing growl when she touched him. Looked back toward Jesse, the growl raising in volume, and his upper lip curling slightly.  
  
Her fingers tightened on his arm, and she sent Jesse a small smile. Pulled Spike around a corner.  
  
He turned his semi-murderous look on her. "What the hell is that wanker doing here? With you? Touching you?"  
  
The famous phrase fell from her lips. "It's not what you think-"  
  
"Really?" Quiet, dangerous, with a definite growling undertone.  
  
"Spike... I swear- it's not- he's just..."  
  
"Just the guy you *kissed*." The growl got louder, but it was pained sounding.  
  
She stammered a minute, then, "But... You're the guy I kiss *now*."  
  
Dawn had crept closer, her eyes widening in shock. Buffy had KISSED that hotty?? Whoahhhh...  
  
Growled again. "I hope you told the jackass that you're taken." Fierce possessiveness, still with that pained undertone.  
  
She bit her bottom lip. "I was getting to that."  
  
He gave a growling snort. "Didn't look like it."  
  
"He just... showed up. I was. I just... I don't want to hurt him."  
  
He snorted again, and ran his fingers through his hair with a small sigh. Looked around. Have to calm down. Have to calm down or kill someon- something. "So. This is where you work, eh?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Exasperated sound. "Stop what, Slayer?"  
  
Eeoh.. 'Slayer'. He was mad. Waaay mad. "That... mad, avoidy thing. Stop it. You KNOW I don't want him."  
  
He looked at her. "I want to believe you, Buffy..." Looked out into the store and growled when his eyes focused on Jesse. "But how can I even START to calm down.. when that... that.. BOY is still here? Still, obviously, wanting you. Touching you... It makes my blood boil to the point where I can't even see straight, and all I want is to kill something." Snarled. "Preferably him."  
  
One hand rose to cup his chin, force his eyes on her. "He's just a boy, Spike. He doesn't know... anything about us. We've done a lot, been through a lot. He's just a kid."  
  
He looked at her, knowing she could feel the tightness of his jaw. "And yet, you obivously see SOMETHING about him, or you wouldn't have bloody KISSED him."  
  
"He was kind, and sweet, and... yeah, he's gorgeous. He's your opposite in every way. THAT'S what I saw in him. Someone who wasn't you."  
  
He gave a soft growl. "Oh, then by all means, that definitely fixes everything." Sarcastically. "There goes all the hurt and pain right out that little air duct over there. Wave to it."  
  
She made a frustrated noise. "You *know* that's not how I meant it. I wanted to see... if I could be happy with someone who didn't have one thing in common with you. And you know you're beautiful."  
  
He was about to let go with another sarcastic tirade, but her last comment made him falter. Looked at her, confusedly. "I'm *what*?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "God, Spike, you know you're gorgeous."  
  
He cocked his head, ran a hand over his hair again, and looked down, apparently appraising himself. "Hmm." Looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Good thing I have you here to tell me, what with having no reflection and all." Looked across the sales floor at Jesse again. "I don't see how this applys to Mr. Rich Boy over there."  
  
"I wanted to see if... someone who wasn't you could make me happy."  
  
Looked to her again, traces of anger still present on his face, but much less... 'grrrr'y than before. "And?", very quietly.  
  
She looked down, gave a small shrug. "I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
He reached out slowly, cupped her chin much as she had him a moment earlier. Made her meet his gaze. "I love you, Buffy. And... I don't do well when someone that I love is suddenly with someone else. You know that." A flash of when he'd caught Druscilla with the Chaos demon went through his mind and he blinked. Why the hell did THAT still hurt?  
  
She gave him an earnest look. "I'm not with anyone but you."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I know." Shot one last growl in Jesse's general direction. "I still hate him, you know."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I still love you, you know."  
  
He sighed. "I know, luv. I also know that I don't play well with others."  
  
A smile played at the corners of her mouth. 'Luv', not 'Slayer'. Off the hook. "You're gonna have to adjust."  
  
"I don't do that well, either."  
  
Another smile. "I know."  
  
He gave a small smile of his own, and cocked his head, moving toward the register she had left vacant in her haste to keep him from killing Jesse. Walked around it appraisingly. "So, this is where you work, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I-" She broke off as he walked BEHIND the counter. "Spike! Get out!" She was ushering him away. "You're not allowed back there."  
  
He chuckled and let her shoo him out.  
  
Jesse, who had been leaning on a nearby counter, cleared his throat and spoke up. "So... he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Slightly dejected, but not really, cause he'd always had the feeling that a wonderful woman like Buffy would have someone.  
  
Spike snorted. "Damn right, I am."  
  
She shot Spike a glare. "Um... Yeah... When we... I wasn't dating him then."  
  
"Oh," was Jesse's only response.  
  
Spike picked up a stapler and began examining it absently. Fancy looking thing. An *electric* stapler?  
  
She stepped closer to him. Ran a hand down his arm. "Jesse... You weren't a rebound."  
  
Spike bristled when she touched the boy, and he growled softly.  
  
Jesse gave a small smile. "Yeah.. I should've known that you were too perfect not to be taken. I'm not *that* lucky."  
  
She smiled, the hand touching his cheek. "You will be, and then you'll be like, 'Buffy who?' Just wait and see."  
  
He smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Buffy." Looked at Spike, slowly extended a hand. "You're a very lucky man."  
  
Spike looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, then grasped it firmly, shaking slowly. "Thanks, but I kind of already knew that." A smile at Buffy. And a kind of 'see? I can not kill him' look.  
  
She grinned proudly at him.  
  
When the two men released, Jesse gave Buffy a half wave. "I'll see you around, then, Buffy. Have a good night."  
  
Spike leaned against the register counter, blinking absently, and playing with the electric stapler again.  
  
"Bye, Jesse... Um... Have you been in Sporting?"  
  
He gave a small nod. "Yeah. In fact, that's where I'm headed, and then home."  
  
Spike gave a small snorting sound, saying without words, 'She doesn't need to know where you're going, wanker'.  
  
She leveled Spike a look, then, "The little brunette behind the counter thinks you're gorgeous."  
  
Jesse blinked, then gave a small smile. "Thanks for the tip." One last wave before leaving.  
  
And now Spike had a very eloquent 'oh' look.  
  
She watched him leave, then turned to Spike, her hands on her hips.  
  
He gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry." Suddenly raised his head and sniffed. "I almost forgot... Where'd she get to?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Niblet. We came to visit you." Another deep sniff, and he'd pinpointed her. Locked eyes and sent her an 'it's okay now' look.  
  
She bit her lip tentatively, hugging the duster around herself nervously.  
  
"S'ok, Bit, c'mon over!" He smiled encouragingly.  
  
She walked over, a smile pasted on her face. "Hi, Buff!" Kept the duster tight to herself, just to hide the skirt.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. I didn't even see you."  
  
"I saw that guy. He's HOT. Do you think *I* could date him?"  
  
Spike's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened comically. "Bit!"  
  
She shrugged. "He's hot, Spike."  
  
Behind Spike, Buffy nodded, then said, "I don't think so, Dawn. He's a little too old."  
  
She pouted a moment, then, "Spike's like... a hundred years older than you! And... technically, if you wanna get down to the wire, *I'M* older than him. Hi, mystical ball of energy, millenia old, shoved in this body? So.... technically, it wouldn't be cradle robbing or anything."  
  
Buffy gaped. "I- no! No!! And... Spike and I are... different. And.... NO!"  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was valiantly trying not to laugh, and focusing on the electric stapl- *POP!!* "OOOWW! Bloody hell!!" He dropped the stapler and began trying to pry the staple out of his hand.  
  
The girls jumped to attention, both trying to pull it out of his hand at once.  
  
"Ow ow! Come on... You're bloody makin' it worse... OWWW!" Buffy had yanked it out... taking a small piece of his flesh with it.  
  
She winced. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-" She smacked him in the head. "Why were you playing with a stapler??"  
  
He fishmouthed. He was standing there, BLEEDING, and she HIT him!? "Well, I... it.. looked interesting."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shoved a tissue at him. "It's a stapler." Moaned. "I'm gonna get fired."  
  
He blinked, holding the tissue to his hand. "Why? It was an accident. And no one's around."  
  
"I hope not. Personal scenes? Very frowned on. What're you guys here for anyway?"  
  
"Well, Spikey was getting a widdle bwuuue wiffout his Buffy-wuffy," Dawn teased, playfully.  
  
Buffy raised one eyebrow.  
  
Spike play growled and pounced at Dawn. "Shut up! And I let you wear my jacket."  
  
She laughed and hopped back a step.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling. "It's nice to see you two. Now scoot."  
  
He ducked his head and moved toward Buffy slowly. "Not even a goodbye kiss?" Playful grin.  
  
She gave a belabored sigh, her eyes smiling, and her lips brushed the corner of his mouth  
  
He gently pulled her to him for a moment, and rested their foreheads together. "I love you."  
  
Her eyes closed, and a smile curved her lips. "I love you, too."  
  
He bumped their noses together before parting, a gentle, playful gesture. "See you in a few hours, luv."  
  
Couldn't help the smile. "Yup. You guys have fun. Don't break anything."  
  
The two sisters stuck their tongues out at each other, and with a laugh, walked their seperate ways.  
  
He cocked his head at Dawn. "So. What have I been conned into buying you?"  
  
She pointed at a pair of jeans. "When you pull the cord by the crotch, it gets lower, kinda into a 'V', and it kinda makes your belly look toner."  
  
He sighed. It was Wal-mart all over again. Picked up the jeans. "Anything else?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh-huh." She led him to a sales rack, and piled seven shirts in his arms. "Those."  
  
He grunted under the load. "Okay... Now what?"  
  
"You pay, and I go home and try them all on."  
  
He started to head for the nearest register.  
  
Dawn stopped him in his tracks with her coo-ing.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "What, Bit?"  
  
"You need these."  
  
"What?!" He honestly couldn't SEE over the pile in his arms.  
  
She sighed, took her shirts back, and piled them neatly. "The jamma's." She pointed with her free hand.  
  
He blinked and looked at them. Dark blue and black flannel jammas. "Hmm. I don't know, Bit. I don't usually wear pajamas."  
  
"Feel."  
  
He shifted the jeans to one hand, and obediently felt the jammas. Ooh. Soft. Would probably be really warm, too... He cocked his head.  
  
"And they're... ya know.... grrrrrr guy colors. Soft."  
  
He cocked his head the other way, then picked them up, laying them across the jeans. "I may find some use for them. You never know."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Ya never know."  
  
He grinned, then turned around, heading back the way they came.  
  
"Hey," Dawn yelped. "Where're you going?"  
  
"To a checkout."  
  
"No nononononono... We can't check out with Buffy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she'll make me try everything on, and I already have, and I REALLY like the clothes, can we please check out over there???"  
  
He stopped, looked longingly toward where Buffy's checkout was, then gave a deep sigh and turned around, trudging back to Dawn.  
  
"Two and a half hours and she'll be home. Besides," she pouted, "I thought you wanted to hang with me today."  
  
He smiled. "I do, Bit. And I am. And I'm loving it. But you know me."  
  
She cracked an imaginary whip. "Whipped?"  
  
He snorted at her, then chuckled. "And wrapped. Can't forget that."  
  
"That, too."  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
They barrelled in the door, and Dawn continued her rant. "I'll model the new clothes real quick, and then we'll change into jamma's. It'll be cool."  
  
He dropped the bags that he'd carried home on the couch with a sigh, then. "Wait a minute. This isn't a sleepover, Bit!"  
  
"I know, but you HAVE to break them in."  
  
He snorted. "Perfect. I'm gonna look like a blueberry."  
  
"No, sir. We got that black tee-shirt."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Tossed the bags with her things to her. "Go on. Let's get the fashion show on the road."  
  
She grinned and scurried off the change. A couple minutes later, she called down, "READY??"  
  
"And waiting," he called back.  
  
She walked down the stairs in the adjustable low-riding jeans, one bare hip cocked out, and a short black lace top with flared sleeves. She smiled hopefully.  
  
He clapped twice, and then said, "And you're not goin' out with those jeans that low. Ever."  
  
She pouted. "But look. You can see my belly button. And my two-pack!"  
  
He cocked his head. "I noticed. And no one else will."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. Pranced away to come back a few different times, different shirts, different 'adjusted' levels. It came to the last outfit. "READY?"  
  
A chuckle. "Dawn Summers, come on down!"  
  
She smiled, and came down. "Don't freak. I borrowed the boots from Janice." Because Dawn Summer's most definitely didn't own a pair of knee-high black boots. She had picked up the red leather skirt on the trip, and told no one of it, and wore the black lace shirt she had worn earlier. She looked down at her bare thighs, said thoughtfully, "I might wear fishnets, too... but I'm not sure how it'd mix with the lace."  
  
He blinked once, slowly, then, "And add another thing to the list of things you are never to wear outside this house."  
  
She stomped her booted foot. "No. Tell me I don't look way cute."  
  
"'Cute' would not be the word I'd choose, Bit. What would your sister say?"  
  
She tugged on the skirt, and it fell about an inch and a half. "Better?"  
  
"Barely."  
  
She tugged again, pouting, and it DID go down another inch or so, but it was also now coming off her hips. She arched her eyebrow.  
  
He gave an exaggerated moan, and flopped over on the couch. "If I ever catch you outside in that, Bit, I'll kill you and whoever's with you."  
  
"No... I'm wearing it tomorrow."  
  
Sat up. "Like hell you are."  
  
She stood, one hip cocked to the side, her hand propped on it. "I've been planning this outfit since he asked me out."  
  
Sat up. "Since WHO asked you out!?"  
  
"Michael! And Devon is the day after, with the jeans and red shirt."  
  
His eyes and mouth were wide, and his mind was racing with various maiming and torture senerios.  
  
She sighed. "Fine. If 'cute' isn't the word you'd use, what would you?"  
  
"Too bold for a fifteen year old."  
  
"That's not a word." Gave him a look. "You'd let Buffy wear it."  
  
"That's TOTALLY different!"  
  
"Because you like to see someone you date in REALLY attractive clothes!!!"  
  
Soft growl. "Because the point is to rip them off!" Balked at himself. Damn him. Why the hell had he said that out loud?  
  
She arched her brow. "I see. Me wearing this automatically makes me a slut."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Started unzipping the boots, hobbling on one foot, then the other, kicked them off. "Right. I'm gonna get in my jamma's now."  
  
He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Him and his big, bloody mouth.  
  
She debated staying in her room, and not going down at all, but she decided that non-confrontation wasn't her thing. She marched downstairs, into the kitchen, now jamma clad in moons and stars. She grabbed a pint of icecream and a spoon, flopped down on the couch.  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Bit... Really. Wear what you want. I can't very well stop you."  
  
She sighed. Compromise, right? "No leather skirt but I keep the boots?"  
  
He cocked his head, considering. "Okay.. I guess. But I do insist that you run it by big sis first."  
  
She gave a very good cover pout. It felt kinda ok to have someone worry enough to tell you no. "I won't let him tear my clothes off."  
  
In spite of himself, he chuckled. "Better not. And remember, I'd know instantly, anyway"  
  
She was confused. "No sir."  
  
He chuckled again. "I'd be able to smell things like that, Bit. Just so you know. I always know."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on him. "At the icecream place, did Michael...?"  
  
He cocked his head, then leaned back on the couch. "Did he what?" Innocently.  
  
She stuck a spoonful of icecream in her mouth, blushing. "Ya know. Could you smell him?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Well, there WERE alot of different, conflicting scents in that parlor... Can't really be sure of any one thing."  
  
She fixed her doe-eyes on him. "Spike... It's important." She played her ace in the hole. "I mean, if I know he wants me in my normal not-trying-to-look-anything-but-comfy clothes, I won't HAVE to dress up like that."  
  
He stared at her. Then, quietly, grudgingly, "Yeah."  
  
She set the icecream down. "Really?"  
  
Slow nod.  
  
Her whole countenance lit up, and she launched herself at him. A high pitched squeal accompanied her at the speed of sound.  
  
He 'oof'ed, when she hit him, then chuckled quietly. "Easy, Bit. You're gonna crack my ribs. Gettin' a bit of your sister's strength, I think."  
  
She loosened her arms around his sides, but looked up at him, smiling.  
  
He sighed, quietly. It was worth possibly having to kill some teenaged males later to have his little sister smile at him like that. Wrapped one arm around her and squeezed gently. "You know... I think I need to go do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He gestured down at his 'day' clothes. "Well, can't have you bein' the only one ready for bed, now can I?" Smiled at her.  
  
She smiled, and released him, yawning. "Gonna break 'em in?"  
  
He grinned and got up. "Yeah.. I guess." Took his bag and headed upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back down, stood about halfway up the stairs, and did a little turn around, letting her look. "Well?"  
  
She applauded. "We rock."  
  
He laughed and flopped on the couch next to her. Within the next hour, both were dozing off, Spike laying on his back on the couch, with her stretched out nearly on top of him, her head on his chest.  
  
Dawn had been out for some time, but she was cold, a shiver every once in a while racking her.  
  
Spike was just awake enough to pull the quilt that layed over the back of the couch down over both of them, smiling when Dawn smiled in her sleep and snuggled down closer to him. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off.  
  
Buffy crept in the door some time later, wondering what movie they were watching this time. She was in the mood to join them. She peeked in the living room, and the words stopped in her throat.   
  
Spike was asleep on his back, Dawn on his chest in a ball, a quilt covering them both. Spike had new pajama's on, hell, pajama's period, and there were black boots on the floor. She smiled softly, turning the TV and lights off, leaving them to sleep on the couch. She must have missed one heck of a party.  
  
A few moments later, Spike's eyes fluttered, catching a scent that told him that Buffy was home. He opened his eyes, and yawned quietly, becoming aware of the lump of Dawn that was curled on his chest. He smiled softly, then gave a small frown when he realized just how hard it was going to be to get up, and not wake her. Finally, he decided on moving slowly, scooping her into his arms as he stood, grateful that a small snort was the only action that she took. That, and fisting a hand in his pajama shirt, and nuzzling closer. He slowly made his way up the stairs, doing his best not to jostle her as he did so.  
  
Buffy heard his footsteps on the stairs, and kept pulling on her pajama's. When he didn't enter their room, she stepped out, and watched him duck into Dawn's room.  
  
He gently layed the lump of slumbering Key in the big overstuffed chair near her bed, before moving to turn the covers down, picking her up again, and putting her on the bed, then tucking her in gently, all without so much as breathing, not wanting to wake her. He smiled when she nuzzled her pillow, and bent to press a small kiss to her forehead. "Night, Lil' Bit," he whispered, almost inauditably. "I love you."  
  
Dawn gave a little sigh,and cuddled down into her blankets again.  
  
Buffy smiled from her spot in the doorway, and slipped back into their room, and into bed.  
  
Spike slipped out of Dawn's room, moving with all the grace and silence that his species was known for, and, with a yawn, headed back to the room that he and Buffy shared. Cocked his head as he closed the door. Small smile. She was faking sleep. "Do you spy often, luv, or was that a one time thing?" Of course he'd known she was there. He could always sense her a mile away.  
  
She peeked one eye open at him. "One time thing."  
  
He chuckled softly, and sat on the side of their bed, stroking her hair with one hand. "I love being with Niblet, but I missed you today."  
  
She gave a small smile. "I missed you, too."  
  
"I love you, Buffy." His eyes shone in the semi-darkness of their bedroom, and he leaned down to kiss her, pressing his lips to hers lovingly, then moving to lay down next to her and gently nibbling at her neck.  
  
She lay still, letting him play at her neck. "I love you, too."  
  
He gave a soft growl, and moved his nibling to her collarbone, one hand playing with the buttons on her pajama shirt.  
  
She stiffened slightly in his embrace, pulling back in the smallest degree, the tension flooding her body.  
  
He blinked, and stopped his minstrations. "Uh... luv? Are you mad at me?"  
  
She shook her head, not quite looking at him. She moved closer, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "Can I- can we just-"  
  
Ah. He gave a slow nod, slipping his arms around her, purring softly. "Of course, luv. Whatever you want." He held her close, smiling when her body relaxed against him. "What brought this on, though, luv?"  
  
"I love you. And... I just... it's not always about... ya know."  
  
He sighed, nodded. "Good."  
  
Buffy pulled back slowly to look in his eyes. "Good?"  
Tigerwolf says:  
He gave her a soft smile. "In.. every relationship I've ever been in, luv... On the part of the other person.. that was all it was. All it ever was. With Dru. With Harm, even though that one... not on my part either." Paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I love you, and I'm content with whatever we're doing. Just talking, or even... just being in the same room. And it's a.. almost a relief to me that you feel the same way. It lets me know that you love me as much as I love you. That each other's company is enough, no matter what."  
  
One hand settled over his heart. "I want.. *you*, Spike... Not..." her hand slid over his torso, indicating his body, "you."  
  
He chuckled softly. "I understand, Buffy. And you have no idea how good that makes me feel." Gently seized her hand, placed it on his chest, where the purring almost gave the illusion of a heartbeat. "You feel that? All for you. Only you, luv. Every part, inside and out. Remember? All or nothing?"  
  
She smiled. "All."  
  
Another soft chuckle. "Same here." He snuggled up against her, nuzzling his nose against her back. "And, as a bonus, I get to be warm all the time." Playfully teasing tone.  
  
She smiled, tangling their hands.  
  
Spike smiled and moved up so that he could put his head on their pillows, rather than the mattress as his previous position entailed. He kept his arms around her though. "So, aside from me nearly gettin' you fired, how was work, luv?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine, I guess. A couple of super nice people, couple of mean people. Same old. Dusted a vamp in the changing room."  
  
He chuckled. "Just can't escape a calling, can you?" Lowered his voice conspiritorialy. "You know... I think there might be a vampire in this very room..."  
  
She gasped. "There goes the neighborhood."  
  
He chuckled softly, nuzzling her and purring loudly. "Nothing to worry about, though. This one's tame." Squeezed her gently. "And if you tell anyone that I said that, I'll be untame again very quickly."  
  
She gave a soft laugh. "I promise. As long as you don't tell anyone I didn't slay you."  
  
"Well, that'll kinda be obvious, seeing as how I'm not dust, and all."  
  
She said around a yawn,"Shhhh... they don't know."  
  
He chuckled softly, then said, "Luv?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Something's been bothering me lately. About the Ohana."  
  
She shifted, faced him. "What??"  
  
He absently stroked her hair with one hand, making his 'thinking' face. "The money, while we were on the trip, and that payed for the Ohana, and all. Where the hell did that come from? And why did it stop when we got back home, aside from the leftovers from the RV place."  
  
She smiled, completely at ease. She smoothed a finger over the frown lines on his face. "Someone is looking out for us." She gave a wistful smile. "Maybe someone who loves us up there was taking care of us when we couldn't for ourselves."  
  
He cocked his head, considering, smiled softly. "That's a nice thought. Maybe you're right..." He felt sleep trying to claim him, and valiantly attempted to fight it. "Buffy? Do you think... Do you think your mum would like me living here?"  
  
"I think she'd be ok with it. I'm happy, and... we love eachother."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. That's the feelin' I get, too. Just wanted to see what you thought..." He trailed off into a deep yawn, and reached down to pull the sheets up over the both of them, snuggling closer one last time. "G'night, luv."  
  
She smiled as her eyes drifted shut. "Night..."  
  
A shimmering light developed in the corner of the room, and a form slowly stepped forward, solidifying the closer it got to the bed. Joyce glowed as she smiled at the sleeping pair. She laid her palm on the bed-side table. There was a small shimmer of light, then she bent to brush her lips against Buffy's forehead. "I love you."  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke, finding a hundred dollar bill on the bedside table. Written, in her mother's script were the words, "Ohana means family. All of it. No one gets left behind. I love you, girls. Mom"  
  
  
END  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
Author's Notes, Tigerwolf: Well guys, this is it, Ohana is officially over. And, finally, you get the money answer. *grins* Would you believe that we came up with the fact that it was Joyce doing the money way back in chapter four? And we planned this ending waaaayyyy back then. *laughs* So, hopefully all your questions have been answered. If not.... well, go back and read it again. *chuckles* Cause I'm pretty sure that we've wrapped this one up well. Be sure to watch for our next collaboration, "Complicated", due out... probably round Christmas, because we always like to archive a few chapters before we post. And Sunrise? This has been a great ride, and I'm sad to see it end. Lookin' forward to working on Complicated. =) -Tiger  
  
Author's Notes, Tequila Sunrise: Guys, I don't have a lot to say this time. Ohana was a fun venture. Complicated will be, too. I'll be wrapping up Convoluted soon. Thanks for the wonderful support. You guys are great fans. Thanks again. Remember: sleep is your friend. Tiger, you've been great, as always. =) Love ya girly.   
  
Always.  
Tequila Sunrise 


End file.
